Au-delà des étoiles, par-delà le destin
by atlantis-des-etoiles
Summary: Au-delà des étoiles arc 4, par-delà le destin arc 2 Que se passe-t-il lorsque une artiste terrienne, un wraith renégat, et une reine doivent coopérer ? Beaucoup de disputes, des sifflements, et de l'aventure. La suite des aventures de Markus, Rosanna, Delleb, et Zil'reyn. Rated M par sécurité, sexe et violence pouvant arriver(warning en début de chapitre).
1. Prologue

_Heureuse de vous retrouver pour ce nouvel opus !_

 _Ayant un grand nombre de personnages à gérer en même temps, je vais un peu modifier ma manière d'écrire. Je garde la nomenclature générale : écriture normale pour les humains et/ou les femmes, italique pour les_ wraiths _et/ou les hommes, mais les chapitres seront écrits du point de vue de différents personnages, et pas forcément toujours que de ceux des personnages principaux._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Résumé des arcs précédents(Au-delà des étoiles 1, 2, 3 et Par-delà le destin 1) :**

Markus, un traqueur _wraith_ capturé par l'équipe de Sheppard, rencontre durant sa détention Rosanna Gady, une artiste suisse, qui a rejoint Atlantis afin de découvrir pourquoi elle trace dans ses œuvres des symboles Anciens.

Une étrange amitié naît entre eux, et l'alien, lorsqu'une attaque ennemie lui donnera l'occasion de fuir ses geôliers, choisira pourtant de rester, sauvant la vie de son amie et de la moitié des habitants de la cité.

Weir, reconnaissant ses capacités, le fait alors travailler pour la cité. Durant un an et demi, il traquera tout les ennemis d'Atlantis, _wraith_ , Genii ou autres, sans jamais rien demander de plus que le droit de passer son temps libre aux côtés de l'artiste, avec qui il apprend beaucoup sur le monde des humains.

Il finit néanmoins par se rendre compte que sa proximité constante avec la jeune femme, et l'étrange lien télépathique qui les lie, la change petit à petit, Rosanna devant de plus en plus arrogante et agressive, à l'image des _wraiths_.

Refusant cela, il prend alors la fuite, avec la complicité du Lieutenant Milena Giacometti et l'accord de Weir, non sans avoir auparavant modifié la mémoire de Rosanna afin qu'elle ne le recherche pas.

Durant six mois, Rosanna, telle un zombie, effectue soigneusement son travail, sous le regard impuissant de Milena.

Toutes les deux participent alors à une grande opération visant à récupérer des technologies Anciennes sur une cité en ruine du même type qu'Atlantis. La mission tourne au désastre et une trentaine d'atlantes sont capturés par les _wraiths_. Après quelques semaines de captivité sur une ruche, ils sont offerts en présent à la reine Silla, ancienne souveraine de Markus, qui a très mal pris de perdre un de ses _wraiths_ au profit des atlantes.

Sur la ruche, Rosanna, aidée d'un enfant _wraith_ qu'elle prénomme Tom, retrouve Markus, prisonnier de ses anciens frères qui le torturent depuis des semaines : en vain, le _wraith_ \- malgré son esprit brisé - ne leur ayant fourni aucune des innombrables informations qu'il détient sur la cité.

Enfin réunis, et avec l'aide des autres prisonniers, ils parviennent à s'échapper de leurs cellules, se traçant un chemin sanglant jusqu'au hangar à _Darts_.

Là, Markus programme un des petits vaisseaux afin qu'il ramasse les prisonniers et parte en pilote automatique vers la planète la plus proche. Avec abnégation, il choisit de rester derrière pour empêcher ses frères de les suivre, pensant ainsi sauver Rosanna mais la jeune femme, refusant qu'ils soient à nouveau séparés, reste à ses côtés.

A son réveil sur l'herbe de la planète, Milena découvre qu'ils sont près de cinquante survivants, dont une vingtaine d'atlantes, et qu'en lieu et place de Markus dans le poste de pilotage, c'est Tom, l'enfant _wraith_ , qui s'est glissé.

Silla, une fois encore humiliée, transforme les deux amis en coureurs, sur les conseils d'un scientifique de son équipage qui semble avoir pitié de Rosanna. Alors que sur Atlantis, sans l'avoir vraiment voulu, Milena se retrouve officiellement tutrice de Tom.

Durant deux ans, Markus et Rosanna parcourent la galaxie, la moitié des traqueurs _wraiths_ sur leurs traces, Silla ayant mis la plus grosse prime jamais offerte pour des coureurs sur leur tête : un croiseur de guerre avec son équipage.

Pendant ce temps, Milena, aidée de Jin'shi, une archéologue de la race Irän - des insectoïdes pacifiques, lointains cousins des _wraiths_ -, élève Tom, d'abord sous la protection d'un immense bouclier Ancien, où ils sont rapidement rejoints par la tribu de Sama, derniers survivant de l'extermination de leur peuple par les _wraiths_ puis, plus tard, dans le village d'Estain, sur la planète Oumana, lorsque devenu adolescent, Tom doit commencer à se nourrir d'énergie vitale.

Parallèlement, Delleb, une reine _wraith_ , reçoit lors d'une méditation une vision de la Grande Mère, la déesse secrète des _wraiths_ , dont seules les dirigeantes connaissent l'existence.

Poussée par cette prophétie, elle abandonne sa ruche, sacrifiant tout son harem de reproducteurs à la Déesse, pour partir à la recherche d'un mystérieux symbole, accompagnée seulement de Zil'reyn, son ancien commandant, qui l'a suivie malgré tout, et d'Azur, l'esclave personnelle de ce dernier.

Durant de longs mois, ils vont errer de planète en planète, en vain, croisant par trois fois la route de Markus et de Rosanna. Puis, grâce à la vigilance d'Azur, Delleb aura enfin son premier indice concret, sous la forme d'un pendentif de la déesse Tuim que porte Rosanna, et qui s'avère être une version en trois dimensions du symbole que la reine recherche.

Celle-ci décide donc de coller au train de l'humaine, bien qu'elles aient de la peine à se supporter.

L'artiste, ayant fraîchement retrouvé sa liberté, apprend grâce à Kenny, le lieutenant de Todd, qu'Atlantis a quitté la galaxie de Pégase pour rejoindre la Terre - leur enlevant tout espoir de retour rapide. Elle accepte donc à contrecœur la présence de Delleb et de ses comparses, emmenant le trio sur l' _Utopia_ , une frégate Ancienne qu'ils ont découverte et que Léonard, un ingénieur _wraith_ manchot, répare depuis des mois.

Presque en même temps, ils apprennent où se trouvent Milena et Tom, accompagnés du lieutenant Strauss et du soldat Kang, deux atlantes ayant refusé de quitter la galaxie sans Rosanna et Markus.

Rosanna, dans un sursaut de confiance, laisse la frégate aux mains des quatre _wraiths_ qu'elle connaît à peine, partant en compagnie de Markus pour retrouver les atlantes.


	2. Chapitre 1

_Joyeux noël à toutes et tous !_

 _Avant de commencer quelques précisions. Pour ceux qui n'aurait pas compris et ceux qui n'ont pas suivit la série(car je sais qu'il y en a), le départ d'atlantis correspond à celui du tout dernier épisode de SGA._

 _J'ai lu le comics back to pegasus, mais n'en tiendrais aucun compte, et n'ayant jamais pu mettre la main sur les romans legacy, je n'en tiendrais bien entendu pas d'avantage compte._

 _En revanche, partant du postulat que l'année de parution d'une saison est l'année où dans l'univers SG se produisent les événements, cela nous place donc en 2009( probablement été terrien 2009)._

 _Sans que ceci n'aie une grande importance._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

En cet instant précis, elle enviait la capacités des _wraiths_ à se mettre en semi-stase. Elle n'avait plus aussi peu dormi depuis ses études d'art.

Rosanna se força à redresser les épaules puis, avec un soupir, entra dans l'arrière-salle de la taverne, qui servait de salle de conseil pour le huitième round d'une négociation qui durait depuis des jours.

Elle savait qu'il n'allait pas être facile de faire accepter aux habitants d'Estain la présence d'une demi-douzaine de _wraiths_ \- au minimum - à leurs côtés.

Certes, ils vivaient en relativement bonne entente avec Tom, un jeune _wraith_ pacifique et aimable, qui n'avait jamais ponctionné personne et ne s'alimentait que par des dons d'énergie volontaires et inoffensifs, tout comme Jin'shi, sa mère adoptive Irän.

De même, ils toléraient Selk'ym et Drysse, les deux hybrides venus chercher refuge auprès d'eux,et qui se nourrissaient comme des humains.

Avec réticence, ils avaient accepté que Markus circule dans le village, puisqu'elle s'était portée garante pour lui, tout comme Milena, Strauss et Kang, et qu'ils avaient garanti que le gigantesque _wraith_ ne se nourrirait sur aucun villageois, ni par ponction ni par don.

Mais, et elle le comprenait, ils refusaient catégoriquement de laisser quatre _wraiths_ adultes, dont un seul était à peine familier du don d'énergie, s'approcher de leurs foyers et de leurs familles.

Elle était donc en train de négocier et de renégocier pour la huitième fois les mêmes points plus ou moins triviaux avec le conseil.

 _Durant deux années, il ne s'était jamais éloigné de Rosanna plus de quelques heures, veillant à toujours rester sur la même planète, afin qu'ils puissent rester en contact télépathique constant. Il l'aimait, passionnément, mais il devait bien reconnaître que pouvoir partir à des kilomètres de là, voire même quitter la planète, sans craindre pour sa vie ou celle de son humaine était exaltant._

 _L'accueil des villageois ayant été plus que froid à son égard, il avait bien vite pris l'habitude de partir dès l'aube chasser dans les bois immenses qui s'étendaient autour de la Porte et bien au-delà._

 _Milena, la guerrière atlante, qui avait été un de ses plus farouches opposantes sur Atlantis, lui avait appris que la tribu de Sama, un petit groupe de survivants - qui, contrairement aux habitants d'Oumana, avaient su passer outre leur crainte des_ wraiths _et étaient devenus de véritables amis pour la soldate et son_ wraith _de fils - étaient trop fiers pour demander la charité, mais avaient à peine de quoi passer l'hiver sans mourir de faim._

 _Son immense arc vivant en main, il s'était donc empressé de partir chasser quelques-uns de ces grands ongulés verdâtres qui pullulaient au plus profond du bois, s'absorbant avec joie dans cette traque sauvage._

 _Si son geste avait pour le moins surpris leurs hôtes, Rosanna s'était contentée de sourire d'un air entendu lorsque les villageois s'étaient réunis devant les six énormes carcasses qu'il avait ramenées en deux jours seulement. Oui, il était un excellent chasseur, ayant passé sept siècles à traquer tous les ennemis de sa reine, et oui, il pouvait se montrer généreux lorsqu'il le voulait bien !_

 _Avec un grondement sourd, il rebroussa chemin. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, lui signifiant de ses rayons ardents qu'il était temps pour lui d'aller donner sa leçon sur l'_ Utopia _._

 _Dès le premier jour, Rosanna lui avait demandé de commencer à former ses quatre congénères à cet art délicat qu'était le fait de se nourrir de la force vitale d'un humain sans lui faire de mal._

 _Lui-même avait mis quelque temps à y parvenir, tant l'habitude de planter les crochets dans la chair et d'absorber voracement un maximum d'énergie était bien ancrée. Aujourd'hui, tout comme Tom, qui devait ce concentrer pour faire sortir ses crochets, il n'avait plus aucun problème à activer ses_ Schiithars _et à laisser l'énergie vitale que lui offrait son humaine couler paisiblement en lui._

 _Malheureusement, si Zil'reyn avait déjà fait quelques essais concluant avec Azur, sa toute jeune esclave, et que Delleb s'était montrée vaguement intéressée par l'idée, Filymn et Léonard, étaient plus que réticents à la manœuvre, n'en voyant aucunement l'utilité._

 _Le jeune traqueur s'arrangeait généralement pour disparaître au moment le plus opportun tandis que l'ingénieur manchot venait assister à ses entraînements, mais y mettait autant de mauvaise volonté que possible._

 _Seul point positif dans tout cela, Dampa Kang, qui maîtrisait l'art du don d'énergie depuis un moment déjà - étant devenu un des quelques donneurs d'Atlantis au profit du peuple Irän - s'était offert de l'aider à former les autres. L'humain avait toute la patience et la pédagogie qui lui manquait, et bien qu'il ait déjà connu une fois la sensation atroce d'une ponction - de sa main même -, il avait sans hésité accepté de servir de cobaye à des_ wraiths _inexpérimentés._

 _Lorsqu'il arriva près de la Porte, le soldat aux yeux bridés l'y attendait déjà, un immense sourire aux lèvres._

 _« Comment pouvez vous être si heureux d'aller servir de distributeur de nourriture pour_ wraith _? » grogna-t-il, agacé._

 _« Je ne vais pas servir de « distributeur de nourriture pour_ wraith _» comme vous dites, je vais faire avancer la paix dans cette galaxie ! »_

 _« Si vous voulez. » soupira-t-il, composant l'adresse de la planète tropicale où se trouvait l'_ Utopia _._

 _Moins de deux minutes après, ils étaient téléportés à bord, directement dans la salle de contrôle où il donnait sa leçon. Leçon qui fut longue et laborieuse, Léonard, de mauvaise humeur, ayant manqué de défigurer Kang, après une remarque de trop de ce dernier._

 _Non, ce n'était définitivement pas gagné._

 _Il rentra donc, le soldat souriant malgré sa mésaventure sur ses talons et un rapport de l'avancement lent des réparations pour Rosanna._

 _Ne se sentant vraiment pas d'humeur à faire face aux regards hostiles des villageois, ni aux coups d'œil désolés de Milena ou Tom, il planta l'homme devant la Porte, se fondant dans le sous-bois comme une ombre._

 _Il marchait dans la sylve paisible depuis un petit moment, ruminant ses pensées, lorsqu'un bruit le fit sursauter. Se retournant, ramassé sur lui-même, sa main instinctivement posée sur sa dague, il se retrouva face à Rosanna, qui l'observait en souriant._

 _Il se détendit._

 _« Ne t'approche pas comme ça, c'est dangereux » bougonna-t-il, faisant les cent pas._

 _« Je n'y peux rien si tu ne fais pas attention à ce qui se passe autour de toi. Je te suis depuis un petit moment déjà. » répondit-elle avec douceur._

 _« Tu aurais pu te manifester ! »_

 _« Ça s'est si mal passé que ça ? »_

 _« Ce dégénéré d'ingénieur à failli défigurer Kang ! Et ça n'a pas empêché cet abruti de sourire ! » cracha-t-il, exaspéré._

 _« Mais personne n'a été blessé. Vu qui sont tes élèves, c'est déjà une victoire en soit ! »_

 _Il feula, agacé._

 _« Tu me laisses approcher ? » demanda son humaine._

 _Il s'arrêta, la laissant venir se blottir contre lui. Instantanément, il se sentit plus calme, apaisé._

 _Il ne pouvait pas rester énervé, alors que son humaine était contre lui, vivante, douce et si pleine d'une énergie pure et fraîche._

 _Fermant les yeux, il resta ainsi, écoutant les battements de cœur de sa femelle contre lui, s'imprégnant de sa présence et de son calme._

 _« Ça va mieux ? »_

 _« Oui, merci Rosanna. »_

 _« Les négociations n'ont pas avancé d'un millimètre. Je crois qu'il faut laisser tout ça décanter un peu. On devrait laisser tout ce petit monde se débrouiller un peu tout seul pour quelques jours, et seulement nous reposer. Pas de traqueurs aux fesses, pas de reine acariâtre à gérer, pas de villageois inconstant à convaincre, juste nous deux, un lit douillet et beaucoup de thé. Tu en penses quoi ? » proposa-t-elle avec un petit sourire fatigué qui trahissait son épuisement._

 _« Tu es sûre ? » demanda-t-il, surpris par la légèreté de la proposition son humaine, de coutume si sérieuse._

 _« Oh oui ! Si je revois un de ces maudits conseillers avant d'avoir dormi au moins douze heures d'affilée, je crois que je le frappe! »_

 _« Toi, frapper un humain innocent ? » la taquina-t-il._

 _« Ils ne sont pas innocents, ils me font perdre mon temps et ma santé mentale ! » protesta-t-elle en riant._

 _« Je ne pourrais tolérer ça. Je préviens Tom, afin que Milena Giacometti ne lance pas la moitié de la galaxie à notre recherche, et on s'en va. »_

 _« On va où ? » demanda-t-elle, la perspective d'un repos bien mérité l'ayant ragaillardie, ce qui le ravit._

 _« J'ai bien quelques idées... Il y a cette planète avec les sources chaudes, ou alors celle avec les trois lunes violettes... »_

 _« Je n'ai pas le courage de marcher une heure dans la neige, et je te rappelle que j'ai fait une allergie à un mystérieux pollen là-bas ! »_

 _«D'accord, alors Kalamis ? »_

 _« Y'a mon portrait placardé partout avec écrit en dessous : Adoratrice des_ wraiths _, mille Sabu, morte ou vive ! »_

 _« J'avais oublié. Tu as une idée ? »_

 _« J'ai vraiment, vraiment envie de dormir dans un vrai lit, mais là, j'avoue ne pas voir où on pourrait en trouver un, sans risquer notre peau. » soupira-t-elle._

 _Une idée un peu folle germa dans la tête de Markus._

 _« Rosanna, ton lit doit-il absolument avoir des draps, où par "lit" tu entends un endroit confortable et chaud où te reposer ? » demanda-t-il._

 _« Heu... c'est quoi cette question ? »_

 _« Je connais un endroit parfait ! » répondit-il, sibyllin, la poussant gentiment devant lui en direction de la Porte des étoiles._

Elle se laissa guider par le _wraith_ , qui l'emmena sur un monde tempéré, tout moutonné de collines verdoyantes, sur lesquelles s'ébattaient d'immenses troupeaux de pseudo-gazelles orange et roses.

En moins de vingt minutes, ils avaient rejoint une colline bien plus grande que les autres, dont la forme révélait la moitié avant d'une ruche, écrasée là depuis des millénaires.

Elle gardait de très mauvais souvenir de ses dernières visites dans un vaisseau _wraith_ , mais elle ne dit rien, choisissant d'avoir confiance en Markus.

« Ne t'en fais pas, on ne va même pas entrer dedans, la plus grande partie est de toute manière emplie de terre et de racines. » la rassura-t-il, lisant dans son esprit comme dans un livre ouvert.

L'alien tint parole, lui faisant escalader les pentes abruptes de la colline qui recouvrait à présent le vaisseau, jusqu'à son sommet, où il fit une pause pour lui laisser admirer le paysage.

« C'est magnifique ! »

« Je savais que ça te plairait. » se félicita-t-il, l'emmenant jusqu'à l'espèce de falaise qui surplombait le vide formé par la plaie béante qui avait déchiré le vaisseau en deux.

Dissimulé sous un petit surplomb, à deux mètres sous le bord de l'à-pic, se trouvait un des nombreux refuges qu'il s'était aménagé au cours des siècles.

Il s'agissait d'une chambre d'officier, dont une moitié n'avait pas survécu au crash, mais dont la moitié restante avait remarquablement bien subsisté.

Les générateurs auxiliaires de la ruche n'avaient pas tous rendu l'âme, et la vaste cavité organique encastrée dans le mur était toujours alimentée malgré les millénaires et, si ce qu'il restait du sol était couvert de débris végétaux, et qu'un épais rideau de radicelles pendait sur les murs, le sas translucide jaunâtre s'ouvrit avec un bruit de succion dès qu'il effleura le commutateur.

Comme un chat qui découvre un nouvel environnement, elle examina prudemment la cavité, qui rayonnait d'une douce lumière jaune orangée.

« On dirait un caisson de stase. » nota-t-elle.

« Mais ce n'en est pas un. C'est juste un cocon insonorisé et chauffé, qui sert de lit aux _wraiths_ les plus gradés d'une ruche. »

«Aha, c'est donc pour ça que tu t'es fait une planque ici, pour goûter au luxe des élites ! » plaisanta-t-elle.

« J'avoue en avoir largement profité quand je l'ai découvert .» concéda-t-il avec un sourire.

« Tu m'en veux si je le teste tout de suite ? je suis crevée . »

« Non, je te préfère reposée, tu es plus appétissante... » plaisanta-t-il.

« Alors ton dîner va aller dormir ! » répondit-elle, se délestant de ses affaires qu'elle n'avait pas perdu l'habitude d'emmener partout avec elle.

Une fois l'artiste lovée dans le cocon, l'alien entreprit de nettoyer sommairement la pièce. Puis, avec un soupir de contentement, il s'assit en tailleur face au vide, laissant ses pensées dériver tranquillement dans le grand silence de la toile de l'Esprit.

 _Ce fut la curiosité qui le ramena dans sa psyché, puis au travers du lien, dans l'esprit de sa douce humaine._

 _Elle était profondément endormie, perdue dans un rêve qu'il connaissait bien, pour y avoir assisté sans jamais y prendre part des centaines de fois._

 _Rosanna, radieuse, partageait un repas avec sa famille, riant de bon cœur alors que sa sœur mimait une scène ridicule à laquelle elle avait assisté dans la journée, dans un lieu qu'elle appelait université._

 _Il n'avait aucune place dans ce rêve. C'était un rêve d'humain, avec une famille, et cette douce chaleur qui n'existait dans aucune ruche. L'expression radieuse de son humaine se troubla, et le rêve vacilla, laissant la place à la chambre qu'elle avait occupé sur Atlantis._

 _« Tu peux venir, n'aies pas peur. » murmura-t-elle doucement, comme si elle parlait à l'univers tout entier._

 _Il entra dans le rêve, se matérialisant._

 _Il prit un instant pour s'examiner. C'était le rêve de Rosanna et elle en contrôlait le moindre détail, y comprit son apparence. Elle avait choisi de se le représenter tel qu'il était autrefois sur Atlantis, vêtu du vieux manteau qu'elle portait à présent, raccourci et amputé de ses manches, d'un t-shirt noir de l'armée, et sans plus aucun tatouage facial._

 _« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il, alors que les vêtements de l'artiste changeaient, devenant un uniforme atlante gris à triangle rouge._

 _« Ça ne te manque pas ? » demanda-t-elle, s'asseyant sur le lit._

 _« Un peu, mais ce qui m'est le plus cher au monde est près de moi en cet instant. »_

 _Elle s'assombrit._

 _« Comment supportes-tu ça ? D'être ainsi sans famille, sans accroche, sans repère ? »_

 _Il sourit doucement._

 _« Une étrange humaine m'a un jour dit que je n'étais pas sans famille, car la famille se fait par les liens du cœur et non par ceux du sang. » répondit-il._

 _« J'aimerais bien rencontrer cette femme, elle a l'air très sage. » murmura-t-elle avec un petit sourire._

 _« Peut-être qu'un jour, je te la présenterais... »_

 _« J'en serais ravie ! »_

 _Le silence tomba, ni gênant ni lourd. Ils étaient simplement là, ensemble._

 _« J'aimerais tellement résoudre tout ça comme ça, d'un claquement de doigts. » soupira Rosanna, laissant la pièce s'effacer au profit d'un vide spatial piqueté d'étoiles._

 _Il aurait aussi adoré que ce soit le cas, mais elle n'arrivait à rien avec les villageois, et il ne parvenait pas à faire progresser ses semblables, qui semblaient incapable d'atteindre cet état de paix nécessaire à un échange paisible d'énergie vitale._

 _« Le pire, c'est que si on ne le fait pas, personne ne le fera... » ajouta-t-elle d'un ton défait._

 _Elle avait raison ! Ou plutôt, elle avait tort, terriblement tort ! Ils n'étaient pas les bonnes personnes. Ils n'avaient jamais négocié des traités et des territoires, et ils n'avaient jamais formé ni enseigné à de parfaits débutants. Tout ce qu'ils avaient toujours fait, c'était découvrir de nouvelles pistes et ouvrir la voie à d'autres. Ils étaient les pionniers, emmenant à leur suite les véritables artisans du changement !_

 _« Rosanna ! On s'y est mal pris ! Nul n'est meilleur que toi pour convaincre et persuader un esprit égaré dans le feu de l'action, mais tu n'es pas faite pour les longues négociations sur de minuscules détails. Tu n'es pas une diplomate, pas plus que moi, le sauvage solitaire, je ne suis un enseignant ! Mais nous connaissons des diplomates et des enseignants ! » s'éclaira-t-il._

 _« Tu ne veux quand même pas envoyer Delleb négocier ?! »_

 _« Pas toute seule, mais avec Zil'reyn. C'était une reine, elle a négocié des milliers de traités et d'alliances ! »_

 _« Elle va juste piquer une crise et terroriser les villageois. »_

 _« Ne la sous-estime pas, Rosanna. Elle est orgueilleuse, et prompte à la colère, mais elle est aussi intelligente et retorse. Elle saura comment agir pour arriver à ses fins. »_

 _« D'accord, mais il va quand même falloir leur apprendre à ne pas tuer pour se nourrir... »_

 _« Eh bien, envoyons celles qui ont déjà enseigné cette méthode avec succès ! »_

 _« Milena et Jin'shi ? »_

 _« Non, Jin'shi et toi. »_

 _« Pourquoi moi ? »_

 _« Parce que tu es la première à en avoir eu l'idée, et que c'est toi qui m'as appris, et aussi parce que Léonard n'osera pas broncher si tu es là. » répondit il avec un sourire._

 _Elle le fixa, dubitative_

 _« Et comme je te connais, tu trouveras un moyen de les convaincre du bien-fondé et de l'utilité de cette méthode. »_

 _« Mais quoi ? »_

 _« Tu trouveras, mon extraordinaire humaine ! En attendant, je crois que ta mère t'appelle... » répondit-il, s'esquivant du rêve qui redevint brusquement la joyeuse tablée._


	3. chapitre 2

**_Petit Warning: On parle de sexe dans ce chapitre ( mais pas de scène de sexe)._**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Rosanna tint parole et ne se réveilla que le lendemain matin, alors que le soleil était déjà haut.

Avec bonheur, elle constata que Markus s'était glissé auprès d'elle dans le cocon douillet, se blottissant dans son dos pour enfouir son nez dans ses cheveux.

Avec un petit feulement de contentement, elle referma les yeux, attrapant la grande main de l'alien pour la serrer dans les siennes, tout contre son cœur.

Chaque jour, elle s'émerveillait de leur relation, si simple, si facile qu'elle en était presque surnaturelle. Elle n'avait connu une telle complicité avec aucun homme et elle la trouvait avec un alien, prédateur atavique des humains, qui malgré toutes les difficultés, avait su ravir son cœur par sa bonté et sa patience !

Leurs différences avaient toujours rendu les choses plus compliquées, mais aussi en un sens plus charmantes.

Chaque geste, chaque caresse, ils devaient les comprendre et les réinventer. Rien n'était automatique, rien n'était précipité. Pas après pas, ils avançaient doucement, défiant avec persévérance tout les obstacles.

Il leur avait fallu des semaines avant qu'ils n'arrivent à s'embrasser, sans que les dents tranchantes de Markus lui ravagent les lèvres. Il lui fallut autant de temps pour arriver à contrôler son esprit lorsqu'il l'enlaçait tendrement, réveillant un feu torride et dangereux dans sa psyché qui avait alors tendance à déborder, par vagues brûlantes, sur l'esprit du _wraith_ , qui devait alors précipitamment battre en retraite derrière ses barrières mentales.

Ils avaient appris, jusqu'à arriver à une paix douce et tendre mais non moins puissante qu'une passion dévorante.

Elle savait que c'était ses instincts qui avaient le plus terrifié Markus, qui craignait de lui faire du mal si par malheur il y cédait: mais depuis, encore et encore, il avait prouvé être parfaitement capable de les contrôler, que ce soit lorsqu'il la tenait serrée contre lui, ou lorsqu'il se nourrissait de son énergie vitale.

Mais elle savait aussi que ce ne serait pas lui qui ferait progresser leur relation plus avant, entravé par ses peurs.

Il faudrait sans doute, une fois encore, des semaines pour qu'ils trouvent à nouveau un fragile équilibre, mais il fallait bien commencer quelque part.

D'autorité, elle glissa la main du _wraith_ sous sa chemise, tout contre sa peau.

Le mouvement sortit Markus de son sommeil, et si elle le sentit se crisper insensiblement lorsqu'il sentit sa peau nue sous ses griffes, après un instant d'hésitation, il la serra contre lui, posant sans plus de procès sa paume contre ses côtes.

Elle lui laissa quelques instants pour s'habituer à ce contact puis, doucement, elle guida sa main, toujours sous sa blouse, jusque entre ses seins.

Cette fois, Markus se crispa lorsqu'il sentit sous ses doigts la cicatrice torturée laissée par les dizaines d'injections d'enzyme qu'il avait dû lui faire lorsque, après plusieurs dons et ponctions, elle était devenue dépendante au venin.

Il tenta de retirer sa main, mais elle la retint, maintenant sa paume plaquée contre son cœur.

« Pourquoi ? » murmura-t-il, toujours tendu.

« Ne parle pas, ressens. » répondit-elle.

 _Il obéit, refermant les yeux._

 _Il sentait son cœur battre lentement sous sa paume, pulsant de cette vie si puissante et si éphémère. Il sentait la chaleur de son corps contre le sien et son odeur, douce et enivrante, qui l'entourait._

 _Il sentait sa peau, barrière ténue entre sa chair et la brutalité du monde, labourée par ses propres griffes, et par des centaines et des centaines d'atteintes, marquée irrémédiablement dans son enveloppe charnelle. Délicatement, il les effleura, suivant leurs tracés parfois nets, parfois déchiquetés, comme autant de chemins tristes et secrets, et partout sous les accrocs que la vie avait laissé sur le corps de sa compagne, il sentait sa chair vibrer, emplie de force et d'énergie._

 _Au travers de sa chair, de ses os et de ses muscles, sous sa peau, il sentait son âme, qui habitait chaque recoin de ce corps, comme le feu lové au cœur d'un volcan._

 _Cette force inextinguible l'attirait, fascinante, magnétique et mystérieuse. Il pouvait la percevoir, l'effleurer, mais ni la comprendre, ni la faire sienne._

 _Avec un feulement possessif, il la serra plus fort contre lui, lui embrassant le cou._

Laissant échapper un petit gémissement tant de bonheur que de frustration, elle se laissa aller aux caresses de Markus, penchant la tête pour s'offrir d'avantage à ses baisers.

Bien trop tôt à son goût, le _wraith_ mis fin à leurs ébats, saisissant délicatement ses mains qu'elle avait glissé sous sa chemise, effleurant avec sensualité ses fentes respiratoires.

Markus, l'air tant confus que désolé, la relâcha délicatement, avant de se glisser hors du cocon pour aller se planter face à la vue sublime qui s'offrait à eux, lui fermant son esprit.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? » demanda-t-elle doucement, s'approchant pour lui effleurer le bras avec gentillesse.

Le _wraith_ fixa l'horizon pendant de longs instants, respirant profondément.

« J'ai perdu le contrôle. Je suis désolé, Rosanna » s'excusa-t-il finalement, avant de s'écarter d'elle.

La jeune femme le fixa sans comprendre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque les plis étranges de ses vêtements.

Prise d'un fou rire inextinguible, qui lui attira le regard blessé et perdu de Markus, Rosanna tenta désespérément de reprendre son souffle, à moitié pliée en deux.

« Markus... Ta perte de contrôle... On appelle ça... une érection ! » hoqueta-t-elle essuyant quelques larmes.

« Je sais ce que c'est » bougonna le _wraith_.

« ...Alors pourquoi tout ce cirque ? » demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

« Fonction organique primitive et inutile. » siffla-t-il, presque hargneux, alors que le fou rire de l'artiste repartait de plus belle.

« Crois-moi... ça vas t'être très... très... très utile pour la suite ! »

Un feulement agacé lui répondit.

« Rassure-moi... Tu sais à quoi ça sert ? »

« Je connais la biologie de ma race ! »

« Attends, que la théorie ? » demanda-t-elle, son hilarité cédant la place à une profonde incrédulité.

« Rosanna, je te l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai jamais et n'aurais jamais eu l'occasion de devenir un reproducteur ! »

« Je sais, mais je pensais que tu t'étais au moins... tu sais... masturbé. »

Le regard que lui jeta l'alien lui indiqua le contraire.

Un peu en désespoir de cause, elle fit un geste évocateur, qui lui valut un haussement de sourcil circonspect.

« Tu sais !? » répéta-t-elle, avec un nouveau mime.

« Non, je n'ai jamais agité ma main devant mes hanches comme ça ! »

« Mais... mais... Tu as fait quoi tout seul pendant sept siècles ?!»

« J'ai chassé des proies pour ma reine. »

« Mais tu as déjà eu des érections avant ? »

« Oui, je suis un mâle, Rosanna. »

« Et alors, tu faisais quoi ? »

« Je les ignorais. »

Avec un soupir désemparé, l'artiste se passa une main sur le visage. Elle savait l'alien absolument innocent en regard de la sexualité, mais à ce point-là, c'en était sidérant !

Soudain, une idée très dérangeante lui vint à l'esprit.

Elle s'approcha de Markus, qui l'observait, méfiant, puis sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, elle l'embrassa passionnément, passa doucement sa main au creux de sa cuisse, lui provoquant un violent frisson de plaisir. Rassurée, elle s'éloigna d'un pas, alors que Markus surpris, lui jetait un regard en coin.

« C'était quoi ça ?! » s'offusqua-t-il.

« Je voulais juste vérifier quelque chose. »

« A savoir ? »

« Que les _wraiths_ étaient bien câblés comme les hommes. »

« Pardon ? »  
« Non, rien, rien, tout va bien. »

« Rosanna ! N'esquive pas ma question ! » feula-t-il.

« Je voulais juste être sûre que c'était bien _ça_ qui allait se produire ! » répondit-elle, se collant à lui pour lui effleurer une fois de plus l'aine, lui provoquant un nouveau et intense frisson.

« Maintenant que tu en es sûre, peux-tu cesser ?! » tempêta-t-il, se drapant autant dans son manteau que dans sa dignité.

« Pourquoi, tu n'aimes pas ? »

« Bien au contraire, et je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir continuer à me contrôler, si tu ne cesses pas tout de suite ! »

« D'accord, d'accord. On recommencera la nuit prochaine. » concéda-t-elle en riant, s'attirant un drôle de regard de Markus. « En attendant, je vois qu'il y a une fort jolie rivière là-bas, je vais aller faire trempette ! »

« Je vais rester ici, j'ai besoin de... calme. » maugréa-t-il, alors qu'elle escaladait déjà habilement le surplomb, avec un immense sourire entendu.

 _Avec un grondement grincheux, il s'assit en tailleur à même le sol, tentant de faire le vide dans sa tête, mais à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il revoyait son humaine, offerte, gémissant sous ses caresses._

 _Secouant la tête pour chasser les pensées insidieuses, il changea de tactique - ignorant totalement l'inconfort de sa posture au vu de son état physiologique actuel - observant la plaine qui s'étendait à perte de vue sous lui, et les vastes troupeaux qui l'arpentaient lentement._

 _Petit à petit, son esprit s'apaisa, jusqu'à glisser dans un état de semi-conscience._

 _Il reprit brutalement pleinement conscience, lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le point qu'il fixait depuis quelques minutes déjà, n'était autre que Rosanna, et qu'il devina, malgré la distance, être en train de se déshabiller._

 _Vicieusement, son esprit glissa le long du lien avant qu'il n'ait pu s'en empêcher, et durant un bref instant, par les yeux de sa compagne, qui lui avait laissé son esprit totalement ouvert, il vit son corps nu._

 _Il sentit ses joues s'enflammer, alors que les images, toutes plus prenantes et plus enivrantes les unes que les autres, se succédaient dans son esprit enfiévré._

 _Avec un grondement défait, il se laissa choir en arrière. Inutile d'essayer de méditer avec ça !_

 _Satanée humaine !_

Elle sourit, fixant l'endroit où elle devinait Markus se trouver, étant trop loin pour le voir.

Elle ne le voyait peut-être pas, mais perché dans son nid d'aigle, elle était certaine que de sa vue perçante, il n'avait rien loupé du spectacle. Durant un très bref instant, elle avait même senti son esprit dans le sien, avant qu'il ne se retranche derrière ses barrières.

Qu'il médite donc sur ça !

Avec délice, elle entra dans l'eau presque glaciale, serrant les dents, alors que le courant effleurait son corps pour une fois totalement nu.

Revigorée, mais presque frigorifiée, elle sortit rapidement, s'allongeant de tout son long dans l'herbe pour se réchauffer dans le soleil matinal.

Fermant les yeux, elle se laissa aller à un imaginaire fertile, nourri par des années d'abstinence et le souvenir encore brûlant des caresses de Markus.


	4. Chapitre 3

Avec un grondement frustré, elle envoya d'une pichenette le vase de terre cuite s'écraser au sol.

Rosanna Gady, non contente d'être exaspérante, était de toute évidence inconstante !

Ils avaient été prévenus par radio de son départ, et cela l'exaspérait bien plus que ça n'aurait dû. Tous les jours, l'humaine venait, pour voir comment avançaient les réparations et passer un peu de temps avec eux, prétextant vouloir apprendre à les connaître, et chaque jour, elle était ravie de la voir partir. Alors pourquoi était-elle furieuse de la savoir partie sur une quelconque planète avec le déviant qui lui servait d'ombre, et qui de fait ne viendrait pas leur faire subir sa présence et ses conseils stupides pour ce qu'il appelait le « don » ?

« Azur ! » beugla Delleb.

« Oui, Majesté ? » répondit presque aussitôt la fluette esclave, l'air inquiet.

« Où est Zil'reyn ? » siffla-t-elle, agacée de ne pouvoir le contacter, le _wraith_ s'étant littéralement barricadé dans sa tête depuis quelques jours.

« Je crois qu'il répare quelque chose dans la soute trois, Majesté. »

« Dis-lui de venir. »

« A vos ordres.» répondit-t-elle, s'esquivant avec une profonde révérence.

Avec un soupir défait, Azur traversa la frégate, jusqu'à l'échelle de service qui menait à la soute.

Dans l'immense hangar, elle trouva son maître assis sur une vieille caisse, occupé à réparer une sorte de gros tube métallique, originellement logé dans une gaine technique, d'épais câbles en sortant des deux extrémités.

Elle attendit quelques minutes qu'il la remarque, en vain, puis elle poussa un petit soupir à peine audible pour attirer son attention.

Le _wraith_ leva le nez de son travail, l'observant, la tête penchée sur le côté.

Elle attendit patiemment qu'il l'autorise à parler.

« Si c'est Delleb qui t'envoie, tu peux repartir. » siffla-t-il en retournant à sa réparation.

« Mais, Maître ! »

Elle sut instantanément qu'elle avait été trop loin. En un instant, il fut à côté d'elle, la dominant de toute sa stature. Il la saisit durement par les cheveux, le soulevant presque du sol, sans le moindre effort.

« Malgré tout ce qu'elle m'a fait subir, j'ai encore mon honneur, et il n'est pas question qu'elle joue avec moi comme avec un esclave stupide. Si elle veut se distraire, qu'elle aille donc maltraiter quelqu'un d'autre ! » cracha-t-il, la jetant négligemment un peu plus loin.

Elle se releva aussi vite que possible, étouffant un gémissement de douleur. Elle aurait mal pendant quelques jours, et de beaux bleus, mais elle n'avait rien de cassé.

La tête baissée, soumise, elle attendit la suite, tâchant de respirer régulièrement malgré la douleur.

Au moins le commandant semblait-il un peu plus calme, bien qu'il continuât à faire les cents pas.

Il s'assit finalement lourdement sur la caisse.

« Azur, viens ici. » ordonna-t-il, tapotant sa cuisse comme pour appeler un chien.

Elle comprit et vint docilement s'asseoir à ses pieds, appuyant sa tête contre la jambe de son maître, qui lui caressa la tête, d'abord presque brutalement, puis alors qu'il s'apaisait, de plus en plus lentement.

Elle se détendit un peu. Son maître était calme et posé. Il ne levait presque jamais la main sur elle, contrairement à sa reine. Qu'il s'en soit pris à elle ainsi était, à n'en pas douter, le signe d'un grand trouble. C'était sans doute insignifiant, mais elle était heureuse de lui offrir un peu de répit dans son tourment, en lui offrant une présence attentive et servile.

« Tu es une bonne esclave, Azur. » gronda-t-il, posant une main bienveillante sur son épaule.

« Merci, Maître. »

« Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? »

Elle sourit : il était furieux contre sa reine, et pourtant, la première chose qu'il demandait était comment elle se portait.

« Elle va aussi bien que possible avec alentour une humaine aussi effrontée que Rosanna Gady, et des _wraiths_ aussi... particuliers que l'équipage, Monseigneur. » répondit-elle.

« C'est indigne d'une reine... tout ça. Elle ne devrait pas avoir qu'une seule esclave et une petite chambre sur un vaisseau en ruine, mais une armée de serviteurs et toute une suite sur une ruche... » médita-t-il tout haut, ses griffes jouant distraitement avec les longs cheveux de l'adolescente. « C'est une reine, magnifique, immortelle et délicate. Elle a besoin des draps les plus fins et des robes les plus belles... » poursuivit-il dans un murmure.

« Elle a besoin de vous... » lâcha Azur, sans y réfléchir, avant de se figer pour avoir osé parler sans permission.

Le _wraith_ se raidit. Elle avait le visage à moitié enfoui dans les pans poussiéreux du grand manteau de cuir de son maître, mais elle pouvait clairement sentir le regard inhumain braqué sur elle.

« Qu'as-tu dis ? » demanda-t-il, agrippant fermement mais sans brutalité ses cheveux pour la forcer à relever la tête.

« Elle... elle a besoin de vous, Maître. »

Il la relâcha, pour son plus grand soulagement.

« Si seulement, mais la vérité, c'est qu'elle n'a pas besoin de moi. Je ne suis qu'une distraction et un exutoire à sa frustration.» cracha-t-il, se rembrunissant.

Durant une longue minute, Azur fut en proie à un rude combat intérieur.

« Maître... Je sais que je ne suis qu'une insignifiante et éphémère humaine... » commença-t-elle, attendant à tout instant la punition - qui ne vint pas - pour avoir osé parler. « ...et j'ai le plus grand respect pour vous, mon puissant et invincible seigneur, mais je sais que vous avez tort. »

« Ainsi donc, toi, une esclave humaine pas même encore adulte, tu sais des choses que je ne sais pas, Azur ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton glacial qui lui fit courir un frisson de peur primale le long du dos.

« Je n'ai pas dit ça, Monseigneur ! » s'exclama-t-elle, en se ratatinant.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle jamais tenir sa langue ?

« Vraiment ? Je suis certain du contraire. » ajouta-t-il, menaçant.

Quoi qu'elle dise, ça finirait mal pour elle. Elle préféra donc se taire.

« Parles ! » rugit Zil'reyn, la faisant sursauter.

« Pardon, Monseigneur ! Sa Majesté demande après vous chaque jour, et je vois bien qu'elle est soucieuse depuis que nous sommes arrivés sur l' _Utopia_ ! Vous lui manquez, j'en suis sûre ! » lâcha-t-elle, terrifiée.

Un feulement dédaigneux lui répondit.

« Maître... Qu'a-t-elle fait pour vous fâcher ainsi ? » osa-t-elle demander.

« Disons qu'elle s'est jouée de mon... affection pour elle une fois de trop.» grinça-t-il.

Son maître adorait leur reine plus que tout, elle n'osait imaginer ce que cette dernière avait pu faire qu'il ne puisse lui pardonner.

« Je suis désolée.» murmura-t-elle, sincère.

En guise de remerciement le _wraith_ recommença à lui caresser la tête.

« Est-ce que je devrais lui pardonner ? » demanda-t-il après de longues minutes, la prenant complètement au dépourvu.

« Je ne comprends pas, Monseigneur. »

« Delleb a exigé de moi que je la traite en égale, et je ne pardonnerais pas un tel affront à un égal, mais je le pardonnerais à ma reine et qu'elle le veuille ou non, elle reste ma reine. Que dois-je faire ? »

« Je l'ignore, Maître. Peut-être devriez vous demander à Rosanna. »

Le but originel de sa venue lui revint à l'esprit.

« J'ai oublié, Monseigneur, mais nous avons reçu un message de l'autre monde. Rosanna et Markus sont partis quelque part pour... comment a dit Léonard, déjà ? Ah oui, pour se retrouver. Ils devraient revenir d'ici quelques jours. Je crois que Sa Majesté désirait vous voir, car leur départ l'a beaucoup énervée. »

Ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas, vu que la reine ne cessait de pester contre les deux anciens coureurs, pour tout et tout le temps.

« Je devrais faire pareil... » grogna le _wraith_.

« Vous énerver? » demanda l'adolescente, inquiète.

« Non, Azur, partir ! »

Elle sentit son cœur se serrer. Même s'il la frappait parfois, son maître avait été la première personne à se montrer bienveillante envers elle depuis la mort des siens, et si elle avait supplié Rosanna de la ramener, c'était bien parce qu'elle ne se sentait à sa place qu'à son service.

« Azur, tout va bien, je ne vais pas partir. » la rassura-t-il d'un ton bien plus doux, lui frottant le dos avec réconfort, alors qu'elle réalisait qu'elle s'était instinctivement accrochée à sa jambe comme pour l'empêcher de bouger.

« J'ai assez parlé de mes malheurs pour aujourd'hui. Comment vont tes progrès en lecture ? » demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

Lorsque Rosanna les avait informés qu'elle avait demandé à Léonard de lui apprendre à lire et à écrire, Delleb avait accueilli l'information avec dédain, la traitant d'idiote pour faire perdre son temps à un _wraith_ , tout cela pour qu'une esclave apprenne une compétence inutile à sa condition. Ce qui avait valu une gifle cinglante à la reine, et une nouvelle dispute entre les deux femelles.

Zil'reyn, quant à lui, avait trouvé l'idée étonnante mais intéressante, et il avait prié Léonard de continuer ses leçons, tant que cela n'empiétait sur le travail d'aucun d'entre eux.

Durant ses cinq semaines de convalescence, elle avait appris à bien connaître l'ingénieur, et elle savait que sa réserve et son irascibilité n'étaient que des carapaces qu'il s'était forgées pour se protéger, malgré son handicap.

Après quelques jours de feulements hargneux et autres grondements, elle avait découvert un fin pédagogue, patient et bon professeur, sévère mais juste et, sous sa houlette, elle avait bien vite été capable de lire des textes simples en _wraith_.

« Bien, Maître. Je commence à arriver à lire fluidement en _wraith_ , et je connais déjà une centaine de mots en Ancien. »

« C'est très bien, Azur. » la félicita-t-il, communiquant davantage par la flatteuse caresse le long de son dos que par ses mots.

« Merci, Monseigneur. »

« La moindre des choses serait de te rendre utile auprès de Léonard pour le remercier du temps qu'il te sacrifie. »

« Je m'y applique tous les jours, Maître! »

« Mais tu n'y connais rien en technologie... » nota le _wraith_ , se poussant un peu sur la caisse.

Elle baissa le nez, honteuse.

« Tu assimiles vite, alors regarde et apprends .» ordonna-t-il, lui faisant signe de s'asseoir à côté de lui, avant de lui montrer la pièce qu'il réparait.


	5. Chapitre 4

Toute la journée, Markus l'avait observée comme si elle risquait de se jeter sur lui, ce qui n'était pas totalement injustifié.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, et elle ne le savait que trop bien, si il avait décidé de ne pas dormir de la nuit, il n'aurait aucun mal à rester éveillé, contrairement à elle.

Mais elle était têtue, et elle était bien décidée à poursuivre son initiation.

Depuis des mois, elle évitait tout geste trop sensuel à l'encontre du _wraith_ qui, s'il appréciait les caresses et la tendresse, se crispait à la moindre tension sexuelle. Mais elle le savait aussi, ce blocage fondrait comme neige au soleil pour peu qu'il cesse de réfléchir pour ressentir.

Elle ferma donc avec un claquement sec son carnet de croquis, et se leva sous le regard méfiant de Markus, qui l'observait en silence depuis près d'une heure tandis qu'elle peignait.

S'asseyant sur le bord du cocon, elle lui fit signe de s'approcher.

Un feulement interrogateur lui répondit.

« Je ne vais pas te manger. Laisse-moi m'occuper de tes cheveux, s'il te plaît ! » demanda-t-elle de son ton le plus doux, celui qu'elle réservait à toute requête auquel elle soupçonnait Markus d'être reluctant.

Il la fixa quelques instant, les yeux étrécis puis, semblant juger qu'il ne courrait aucun risque, il se leva pour la rejoindre.

Avec douceur, elle défit une à une les fines tresses qui encadraient son visage, ainsi que le nœud complexe de l'attache de cuir qui retenait la masse soyeuse en arrière.

S'emparant de la brosse qu'ils partageaient depuis si longtemps, elle démêla soigneusement mèche après mèche, savourant la douceur et la légèreté des cheveux aussi fins que de la soie.

Elle sentit le _wraith_ se détendre, s'appuyant un peu plus lourdement contre ses jambes.

Il avait fermé les yeux, penchant diligemment la tête en avant et, plutôt que de refaire ses tresses, l'artiste glissa ses doigts dans la crinière blanche, massant avec douceur mais fermeté le crâne de Markus, à présent totalement détendu.

Elle l'avait découvert longtemps auparavant, mais Markus était extraordinairement tactile, et il ressentait la moindre caresse, le moindre contact, bien plus intensivement que n'importe quel humain.

Elle supposait qu'il était normal pour une race vivant en colonie surpeuplée d'apprécier le contact et la présence constante des siens.

Lorsque, descendant le long de sa nuque, elle commença à masser ses épaules, le _wraith_ se mit à émettre un profond ronronnement de bonheur, qui résonnait dans sa cage thoracique, remontant dans les jambes de la jeune femme.

Après quelques minutes, elle glissa ses mains dans le col de la chemise de Markus, l'enlaçant par derrière, ses mains posées délicatement sur son ventre.

Sentant qu'ils venaient de changer de registre, Markus sortit de sa transe.

Avec douceur, elle posa un baiser léger sur sa pommette.

« Rosanna... » commença-t-il.

« Je te promets de te casser le nez si tu essaies de me faire du mal. » le coupa-t-elle.

Le _wraith_ fixa le vide devant lui pendant quelques instants.

« Qu'attends-tu de moi ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

« Essaie de lâcher prise et de simplement vivre l'instant présent. » répondit-elle en un murmure, laissant ses mains s'égarer sur son torse.

Avec douceur, mais juste assez fort pour ne pas risquer de le chatouiller, elle suivit la ligne que traçaient ses muscles sous sa peau.

Le visage à moitié enfoui dans la longue chevelure blanche, les yeux fermés, la jeune femme se concentra juste sur cette découverte du corps de son compagnon.

 _Il sentait les mains tièdes de son humaine sur son torse, traçant de mystérieuses routes. Le contact était léger, et pourtant si intense. Penchée dans son dos, elle avait niché son visage dans le creux de son épaule et il sentait son souffle sur sa clavicule, chaud et rassurant._

 _Soudain, il réalisa combien cela lui avait manqué depuis toujours. Tel un affamé face à de la nourriture, il en voulait plus._

 _D'un geste fluide, il se retourna, son humaine accompagnant son geste sans peine, le guidant avec douceur du bout des doigts, son fascinant regard sombre rivé au sien, un sourire tendre et carnassier flottant sur ses lèvres._

 _Sans vraiment savoir comment, il se retrouva allongé sur elle, en appui sur ses coudes, dans le chaud cocon qui semblait pulser doucement autour d'eux._

 _Et il réalisa qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce que devait être la suite._

 _« Enlève ça d'abord.» murmura sa compagne dans son esprit, joignant le geste à la pensée en l'aidant à passer son haut par dessus sa tête._

 _Se redressant un peu, elle sema une pluie de baisers légers sur ses clavicules, le faisant frisonner. S'asseyant à demi, elle l'embrassa avec force, tout en appuyant avec fermeté sur son bras._

 _Obnubilé par ses lèvres contre les siennes, il suivit instinctivement le mouvement qu'elle imprimait à son torse, et lorsqu'elle mit fin à leur baiser, il était allongé sur le dos, Rosanna assise à califourchon sur lui._

 _Durant un bref instant, il ne put qu'admirer l'habileté de son humaine qui parvenait ainsi à le faire bouger sans qu'il en ait même vraiment conscience, puis ses pensées furent interrompues par un frisson presque brutal provoqué par la langue de l'humaine qui suivait la courbe de sa nuque._

 _Avec un grondement sourd, il s'abandonna aux caresses, alors qu'avec une méticulosité absolue, elle explorait son corps centimètre par centimètre. Chaque baiser, chaque effleurement provoquait une vague de sensations qui semblait s'ajouter aux précédentes, le noyant petit à petit dans un océan chaotique et délicieux._

Après quelques fabuleuses minutes - durant lesquelles elle avait découvert que, comme elle le soupçonnait, outre ses fentes respiratoires extrêmement innervées et donc très sensibles, Markus semblait littéralement se mettre à vibrer lorsqu'elle caressait les os à fleur de peau, que ce soit les clavicules, les côtes ou le côté de la mâchoire - sentant par le lien l'esprit submergé de sensations du _wraith_ , cessant ses caresses, elle se blottit contre son torse, s'imprégnant de sa chaleur et des battements de son cœur, pour lui permettre de reprendre pied.

« Ça va ? » demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

Markus opina, la serrant avec force dans ses bras.

Avisant la main aux longs doigts griffus par-dessus son épaule, elle s'en saisit, la portant à ses lèvres.

Du bout de la langue, elle lécha la pulpe de son index, attentive à sa réaction, qui ne tarda pas, sous la forme d'un frisson si violent qu'il se cambra légèrement.

Laissant échapper un petit gémissement de plaisir triomphant, elle mordilla délicatement un de ses doigts, jouant du bout de sa langue avec la griffe aiguisée.

Avec un grondement sourd de surprise et de désir, Markus la serra davantage contre lui, tout en se saisissant de ses doigts libres de sa mâchoire inférieure, pour l'empêcher d'interrompre ses attouchements, ce qu'elle n'avait aucune intention de faire.

Elle sentit la tête lui tourner. Même si elle avait infiniment plus d'expérience que Markus, il s'agissait aussi pour elle d'une première fois et, si découvrir le corps de l'autre, lorsqu'il était humain et qu'elle le connaissait que depuis quelques jours était déjà émotionnellement intense, explorer ainsi le corps de l'alien qui partageait sa vie, son cœur et son esprit depuis quatre ans était presque insoutenable.

Par le lien, elle ressentait chaque frisson, chaque émotion de Markus, aussi clairement que si c'était les siennes. C'en était extrêmement déroutant, et extraordinairement excitant.

D'un mouvement de la tête, elle se libéra de la main du _wraith_ qui, ayant lu dans ses pensées, lui tendit son autre main, plus accessible.

Elle embrassa d'abord son poignet, puis remonta, suivant la courbe de la paume, effleurant du bout de sa langue l'articulation de chaque doigt.

Avec autant de soin qu'elle en avait accordé à l'autre main, Rosanna explora chaque millimètre de chair, évitant soigneusement la seule chose qui l'intéressait vraiment : le _schiithar_.

Puis avec une infinie douceur, et beaucoup de prudence, elle suivit le fin sillon dans la paume, y laissant une légère trace humide et brillante.

Avec un grondement sauvage, Markus fut pris d'une sorte de convulsion tant de plaisir que de surprise, qui manqua de la faire tomber.

Raffermissant sa prise sur la main de l'alien, elle appuya plus fermement sa langue sur la fente, le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Le tremblement qui parcourut le corps du _wraith_ s'intensifia, alors que les bords du _schiithar_ s'ouvraient, exposant les fragiles organes nourriciers à la langue inquisitrice de l'artiste.

 _C'était si agréable que c'en était presque douloureux. Il voulait que jamais ça ne cesse, mais n'y tenant plus, il retira sa main._

 _Le souffle court, il se concentra pour ne pas bouger, luttant contre l'instinct atavique qui lui commandait de s'emparer de sa femelle et de la couvrir. Il n'était pas une bête, et sa douce humaine valait infiniment mieux que cela._

 _Elle dut d'ailleurs sentir le conflit qui l'agitait, car elle vint une fois de plus se blottir contre lui avec douceur. Levant la tête, elle l'embrassa, tendrement, en une réassurance de son amour et de sa confiance, et non plus avec la sensualité brûlante de ses précédents baisers._

 _Elle était si délicate, si fragile, contre lui, blottie dans ses bras sans aucune crainte._

 _Il sentit son esprit s'apaiser. Il la désirait toujours ardemment, mais la pulsion brutale qui avait menacé de le submerger avait disparu._

 _Il la garda contre lui de longues minutes, jouant distraitement avec ses longues boucles, écoutant le silence de la nuit, et le flux incessant de leurs pensées, si intimement intriqué qu'il ne formait presque plus qu'un._

« Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si intense. » murmura-t-il finalement.

« Moi non plus. » avoua l'artiste, qui soudain se disait qu'effectivement, si de simples caresses le mettaient ainsi en extase, il valait vraiment mieux qu'ils prennent leur temps.

« Désolé de t'avoir effrayée. » s'excusa Markus en réponse à ses pensées.

« Tu ne m'as pas effrayée, mais surprise. C'est aussi nouveau pour moi tout ça... »

« Je croyais que tu t'étais déjà accouplée avec des mâles humains. »

« Cette formulation est vraiment étrange, mais oui... Et justement, c'était des mâles humains, comme tu le dis, pas un _wraith_ alpha en pleine possession de ses moyens ! » répondit-elle avec un grand sourire, avant de l'embrasser amoureusement.

 _Il se sentit profondément heureux. Il avait une femelle, rien qu'à lui, et pas n'importe quelle femelle !_

 _Un être unique, lumineux et puissant, au cœur vaillant et généreux, et à l'esprit agile et indomptable. Une femelle qui l'avait librement choisi comme compagnon et reproducteur, malgré ses imperfections, et malgré toutes leurs différences._

 _Elle n'avait jamais raillé ses peurs, ni dénigré sa nature, bien au contraire._

 _Avec un ronronnement sourd de contentement, il ferma les yeux, la serrant tout contre son cœur._

 _Il n'avait aucun être dans l'univers à envier, car il avait déjà tout ce dont il avait jamais rêvé._

Les _wraiths_ apprenaient vite, surtout lorsqu'ils étaient motivés, elle était bien placée pour le savoir.

Elle avait néanmoins été très surprise, lorsque le lendemain - alors qu'ils paressaient, blottis l'un contre l'autre dans le cocon, tentant en vain de se motiver à rentrer - Markus avait glissé une main ferme, mais infiniment délicate sous sa blouse, prenant bien garde à ne pas la blesser avec ses longues griffes, tandis qu'il suivait avec un intérêt infini les courbes de son corps.

Il avait eu un feulement approbateur lorsqu'elle n'avait pu retenir un frisson de plaisir, et avait redoublé d'application dans son exploration méthodique.

Elle savait que si les _wraiths_ , à cause de leurs papilles gustatives à moitié atrophiées, ressentaient moins les saveurs que les humains, leur odorat était bien plus fin et Markus ne faisait pas exception.

Un ronronnement satisfait roulant dans sa poitrine, il humait son odeur, étudiant les subtils changements que ses caresses provoquaient.

Entre deux gémissements de plaisir et d'excitation, elle ne put retenir un rire, face à l'air très sérieux de Markus qui, malgré son désir, l'étudiait avec autant de soin qu'un scientifique face à une machine inconnue.

Plutôt que de se vexer, le _wraith_ choisit de la faire taire en l'embrassant, et elle se retrouva une fois de plus sous lui.

Il l'observa de ses yeux d'or, si beaux, cette expression indéfinissable qu'il lui réservait flottant sur ses traits.

« Tu n'as pas peur.» nota-t-il.

« Je devrais ? »

« La logique le voudrait... »

« Ta logique ne prends pas en compte les dernières années, ni tout ce qui s'y est passé. »

« Je reste un prédateur qui peut te tuer. »

« Et qui n'en a aucune envie. En ce moment, ce que tu veux de moi, c'est tout sauf me tuer. »

« C'est vrai ! » concéda-t-il, avant d'enfouir son visage dans son cou, s'imprégnant de cette extraordinaire sensation.

Jouant distraitement avec une mèche de cheveux blancs, Rosanna s'abîma dans ses pensées.

Markus avait raison sur le fond. Elle ne le craignait pas. En vérité, elle avait si confiance en lui que, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle arrivait à rester presque totalement passive, laissant l'autre mener la danse sans aucune crainte.

Elle n'avait jamais été très douée pour ça. Peut-être à cause de ce qui était arrivé à sa sœur ou de cette étrange gêne qu'elle avait toujours ressentie entre ses parents, toujours était-il que, malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait aimer dans le sexe, elle n'avait jamais été capable de se laisser totalement aller. Il fallait toujours qu'elle garde le contrôle, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Beaucoup de ses partenaires avaient aimé ça. Une femme sûre d'elle et de ce qu'elle voulait, qui les menaient au lit avec fermeté mais douceur, prenant son plaisir sans leur demander leur avis, et sans attendre passivement qu'ils le lui procurent. Les rares qui avaient essayé de prendre le contrôle, s'étaient retrouvés face à une tigresse, qui avait refusé de lâcher les rênes, quand elle ne les avaient pas carrément mis à la porte séance tenante, et voilà qu'elle se laissait faire par un alien centenaire, dont la race était notoirement connue pour leurs penchants dominateurs et mégalos.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par le regard tendre de Markus, qui la fixait intensément.

« Nous sommes une race dominatrice et sauvage et je suis absolument physiquement capable de te forcer à faire tout ce que je veux, c'est vrai. Mais je ne le ferais pas, parce que je l'ai choisi, et c'est ça qui fait toute la différence, ma douce compagne. » murmura-t-il dans son esprit en réponse à ses interrogations, venant nicher sa tête entre ses seins, de manière à pouvoir entendre son cœur battre.

Elle sourit, effleurant doucement la courbe de sa mâchoire, jouant distraitement avec son bouc.

Il avait raison. Au-delà des capacités, ce qui changeait tout était l'intention.

Il n'avait aucune intention de la dominer, ni de se soumettre à elle, d'ailleurs. Et c'était précisément cette relation d'égal à égal qui lui permettait de se laisser aller. Parce que le premier, il l'avait laissée le guider, malgré ses craintes, elle pouvait à présent le laisser prendre les rênes.

« Est ce que je peux t'enlever ça ? » demanda-t-il, tirant d'une griffe sur sa blouse, déjà passablement remontée sur son torse.

« A condition que tu retires cette chose ! » répliqua-t-elle, désignant son haut de fin cuir noir.

Ils n'avaient pas été plus loin que d'intenses caresses. Ils avaient déjà été en contact peau contre peau, mais pour la première fois, ils avaient pleinement assumé leurs désirs et leur attirance réciproque et cette exploration presque naïve du corps de l'autre était bien trop précieuse pour être gâchée par une trop grande précipitation. Ils avaient attendu des mois et des années, ils pouvaient prendre quelques jours de plus, car ces instants n'existeraient jamais qu'une seule fois, et ils méritaient toute leur attention.

Ils marchaient lentement dans la vaste plaine, peu pressé d'arriver à la porte qui pourtant se profilait déjà à l'horizon.

« Je plains Zil'reyn. » déclara Markus, regardant la main de la jeune femme, si petite dans sa grande paume griffue.

Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la carcasse de la ruche, il ne la lui avait pas rendu, trop heureux de sentir la chaleur et la force vitale de l'artiste pulser contre sa paume, en une étrange variante d'un don de vie.

« Pourquoi ? »

« C'est évident, non ? Il aime Delleb de tout son cœur, mais elle est trop occupée à mépriser tout le monde pour s'en rendre compte. »

La jeune femme sourit.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu avais remarqué. »

Markus rit.

« S'il avait été humain, je suis à peu près sûr que je n'aurais rien vu. Mais c'est un _wraith_ , et nous avons communiqué télépathiquement. J'ai senti comment son esprit était constamment tourné vers celui de Delleb, jamais totalement concentré sur sa tâche. »

« Oui, tu as remarqué que, quand ils sont à proximité, il s'arrange toujours pour avoir Delleb dans son champ de vision ? » s'exclama-t-elle enjouée.

« Je fais pareil. »

« Hein ? Tu gardes Delleb à l'œil ? » demanda-t-elle perplexe.

« Mais non ! C'est toi que je garde à l'œil. » répondit il avec un petit feulement moqueur.

Rosanna rougit.

« C'est instinctif. Nous protégeons nos reines et veillons sur elles.» expliqua-t-il avec un haussement d'épaule - attitude bien humaine qu'il lui avait pris, sans même s'en rendre compte.

« Je ne suis pas ta reine. » maugréa l'artiste.

« Non, tu es ma compagne, ce qui est mille fois mieux ! » répondit-il, la soulevant sans effort pour l'embrasser.

« C'est pour ça que tu le plains.» nota Rosanna, qui avait compris.

« Oui. Même s'il préférerait sans doute mourir que de reconnaître que nous nous ressemblons beaucoup tous les deux, il connaît les mêmes émotions merveilleuses que moi, mais contrairement à moi, il n'a pas une compagne avec qui les partager. Je ne suis même pas sûr que Delleb soit capable de comprendre ce qu'il ressent. C'est une reine après tout, ce qu'il y a de plus froid et de plus calculateur parmi les _wraiths_. »

« Je n'en suis pas si sûre pour Delleb. Je ne sais pas si elle est capable d'aimer, ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'elle est bien trop sanguine pour mériter l'appellation de froide et calculatrice. » ricana-t-elle.

« Tu devrais cesser de la défier, Rosanna. Je sais que tu ne crains plus les _wraiths_ , mais c'est une reine. Elle est infiniment plus puissante que moi, ou n'importe quel autre _wraith_. Le jour où elle décidera de te tuer, elle le fera, sans que personne ne puisse rien y faire. »

« Markus. Moi, je ne la laisserais pas faire. Pas plus que je n'ai laissé Silla faire. Je n'ai peut être ni la force, ni la puissance pour rivaliser avec elle, mais je ne suis pas désarmée. » le rassura-t-elle.

« Rosanna, ma douce et puissante humaine, sois prudente, je t'en supplie. »

« Je ferais de mon mieux, promis. »


	6. Chapitre 5

_Avec un rugissement furieux, il se mit à arpenter les quelques mètres carrés de sa cellule, les mains agitées de tics nerveux._

 _Les_ wraiths _n'étaient pas fait pour être enfermés comme des bêtes de foire, mais lui plus que tout autre haïssait cet enfermement._

 _« Hey, faut vous calmer ! Ça ne m'enchante pas plus que vous. » le sermonna le militaire bien à l'abri de l'autre côté des barreaux._

 _Il se figea, lui jetant un regard torve._

 _« Ce n'est pas vous qui êtes condamné à mourir de faim dans une cage, John Sheppard » siffla-t-il, mauvais._

 _« Ne soyez pas si défaitiste, voyons. » répondit l'autre avec un de ses exaspérants sourires._

 _« Vous allez peut-être me fournir un de vos concitoyens pour apaiser ma faim ? » murmura-t-il, grinçant._

 _« Vous savez très bien que non ! »_

 _« Peut-être alors est-ce vous qui allez vous sacrifier ? »_

 _« Ça vous plairait, hein ? » ricana l'humain._

 _Il feula, furieux et impuissant._

 _« Maintenant que nous sommes sur terre, le Dr Keller va pouvoir travailler avec le Dr Beckett sur le rétrovirus. Ce sont les meilleurs. »_

 _« Ce sont peut-être les meilleurs, mais ça ne suffit pas, John Sheppard ! La dernière fois, j'ai perdu ma ruche et mes_ wraiths _, et j'ai faillit mourir ! » cracha-t-il._

 _« Mais vous êtes toujours là. »_

 _« Pas grâce à vous ! » répliqua-t-il, mauvais._

 _« Oh, je m'en serais voulu de vous forcer à me devoir une fois encore la vie » ricana le soldat._

 _Il rugit avec hargne._

 _« Écoutez, Todd, si vous ne voulez pas tester la version améliorée du rétrovirus, il y a toujours l'ancienne version qui, nous en sommes sûrs, ne vous tuera pas. »_

 _« Et fera de moi un humain sans mémoire. Plutôt mourir ! »_

 _« Vous n'avez que ces deux options. »_

 _« Et le_ wraith _qui vivait parmi vous, comment faisait-il ? »_

 _« Markus, il se servait sur nos... ennemis. » répondit l'humain, mal à l'aise._

 _Il ricana._

 _« Apportez-moi donc de vos ennemis, John Sheppard, je serais ravi de vous en débarrasser. »_

 _« Vous savez que c'est impossible. »_

 _« Pourquoi ? Parce que nous sommes sur Terre, sur votre précieuse petite planète ? Qu'ont donc de plus les humains de ce monde, par rapport à ceux de Pégase ? Vous êtes pitoyables. Vous vous croyez meilleurs, parce que vous êtes technologiquement plus avancé, parce que vous avez vécu bien en sécurité ici. Je vais vous dire, John Sheppard. Vous avez exactement la même saveur qu'un Genii ou un Athosien. Descendez de votre faux piédestal de cristal. Un jour, un ennemi viendra, et vous serez sans défense face à lui et ce jour là, moi et les miens, nous rirons, et savourerons vos souffrances. » siffla-t-il, très bas, fixant l'humain droit dans les yeux._

 _« Je croyais que nous étions alliés ? » répliqua l'homme, cachant la gêne qui l'avait envahi sous un sourire bravache._

 _« Nous étions alliés lorsque nous étions égaux. Pour l'instant, je ne suis que votre prisonnier. »_

 _« Et j'en suis désolé. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, vous auriez une chambre et une escorte, mais la Commission refuse de vous laisser sortir de là. »_

 _« J'espère qu'ils mourront en premier .» gronda-t-il, tournant le dos au militaire, mettant fin à la conversation._

 _Quelques instants plus tard, il entendit la porte se refermer dans un chuintement._

John se passa une main fatiguée sur le visage. Plus le temps passait et plus Todd devenait acariâtre et peu collaboratif. Il ne pouvait l'en blâmer. Le _wraith_ était venu les prévenir du danger qui pesait sur la Terre, certes à cause de lui, mais néanmoins sans demander de contrepartie, et en récompense, ils l'avaient traité comme un vulgaire prisonnier.

Il n'allait pas pleurer si le _wraith_ venait à mourir, mais il devait bien reconnaître que l'alien avait fini par gagner son respect et ce qu'il pouvait presque appeler de la confiance.

Il ne savait que trop bien que Todd ne faisait jamais rien sans avoir une idée derrière la tête, mais il était à peu près certains que le _wraith_ ferait son possible pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

Instinctivement, il effleura la cicatrice qu'il portait sur la poitrine. Le _wraith_ s'était montré fidèle à sa parole, bien qu'il s'arrangeât toujours pour les trahir en jouant avec les mots ou les non-dits, mais finalement, ses trahisons n'avaient jamais eu de conséquences irréparables, et leurs différentes collaborations avaient amené beaucoup à Atlantis.

Non, définitivement, sa mort ne serait pas une victoire pour l'humanité.

« Colonel, est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Teyla, le fixant de son regard presque maternel.

« Oui, je viens d'aller voir notre « invité » et il n'est pas de très bonne humeur. »

« C'est généreux à vous de vous inquiéter de son sort. »

« Todd n'est plus vraiment un _wraith_ comme les autres.» nota le commandant.

« Oui, bien entendu, Colonel .» répondit l'Athosienne, son regard s'attardant un instant de trop sur son T-shirt.

« Et vous, comment allez-vous ? » demanda-t-il, pressé de changer de sujet.

« Très bien, merci. J'ai été en ville avec le Dr Popodov pour acheter quelques vêtements à Torren. San Francisco est une ville extraordinaire ! Tout y est si grand. » répondit-elle.

« Vous devriez adorer New York... »

« Vous devriez m'emmener la visiter un jour... »

« J'aimerais beaucoup, mais on a beau être de retour sur Terre, le SGC n'est pas prêt de me laisser prendre des vacances ! » répondit le militaire, songeant sans enthousiasme à la mission en compagnie de SG-6 qui l'attendait dans l'après-midi.

« Ils devraient pourtant, vous avez tant fait pour eux. »

« Allez donc expliquer ça aux grands pontes, Teyla. Comment va votre intégration à SG-3 ? »

« Oh, le colonel Reynolds est très gentil. Il fait tout son possible pour que je me sente bien dans l'équipe. » répondit l'Athosienne.

« Et vous vous y sentez bien ? » demanda-t-il, incisif.

Teyla eut un petit sourire résigné.

« Les petites remarques de Rodney me manquent. » répondit-elle.

« Moi aussi, mais je suis certain qu'il doit être comme un gamin un matin de Noël. Après tout, tous les machins aliens dont on ne connaît rien de la Zone 51 finissent à présent entre ses mains. »

« Espérons qu'il ne fera pas à nouveau sauter un système solaire. » plaisanta-t-elle.

« Espérons ! » répondit-il en riant.

« Pourquoi est ce que le café est aussi répugnant ici ! » cracha Rodney, reniflant avec dépit la tasse en polystyrène contenant le liquide grisâtre qu'ils osaient appeler café.

« C'est un automate à café, c'est normal que ce soit pas terrible. » nota un laborantin en blouse blanche.

« On pourrait penser qu'avec autant de soi-disant génies au mètre carré, quelqu'un aurait songé à faire quelque chose pour cette... catastrophe. » ronchonna le Canadien.

Le laborantin lui jeta un drôle de regard, avant de sortir de la salle de pause.

« Je suis trop occupé à des tâches très importantes... » maugréa-t-il, tout en maudissant ses joues qu'il sentit s'enflammer.

« Ah, Dr Tuam, dites-moi, vous ne pourriez pas faire quelque chose pour la machine à café ? » demanda-t-il, plein d'espoir, à sa collègue qui tout comme lui venait d'être fraîchement mutée d'Atlantis à la Zone 51.

« Dr McKay, je bois du thé.» répondit-elle, désignant la tasse en céramique qu'elle tenait à la main.

« Et vous ne voudriez pas commencer à boire du café ? » demanda-t-il avec espoir.

« Non, Docteur. Maintenant si vous le permettez, je vais retourner à mes études sur ce fascinant sceptre Ori que l'on m'a confié. »

« Oui, oui, allez donc étudiez votre sceptre ! » répondit-il, avant de se résoudre à jeter sa tasse encore aux trois quart pleines.

Même pas deux semaines qu'ils étaient là, et il s'ennuyait déjà.

Avant, il était un explorateur, un pionnier, et le voilà devenu un vulgaire rat de laboratoire.

Il ne faisait même pas des recherches innovantes, non : son travail consistait simplement à étudier, puis à cataloguer les milliers d'artefacts aliens ramenés en quinze ans d'exploration galactique. Rien de plus. C'était répétitif, ennuyeux, et pas franchement passionnant, même s'il s'était beaucoup amusé la veille avec une sorte de modèle réduit de _Jumper_ , téléguidé par la pensée.


	7. Chapitre 6

Zil'reyn l'avait une fois de plus défiée, et avait refusé de venir.

S'il croyait qu'elle allait s'abaisser à aller le chercher dans le trou où il s'était réfugié, il se trompait lourdement !

Elle s'appliqua donc à s'occuper l'esprit en aidant aux réparations, ce qui ne faisait que mettre jour après jour en lumière l'étendue de son incompétence dans les domaines techniques.

L'ingénieur, qui depuis la mise en pratique de sa nouvelle politique de communication semblait avoir de bien meilleurs sentiments à son égard, faisait de son mieux pour lui trouver des tâches utiles, pas trop humiliantes mais néanmoins à la hauteur de ses faibles connaissances, qui ne valaient guère mieux que celles d'Azur, à sa plus grande honte.

Ce matin-là, il avait trouvé une tâche parfaite pour elle, qui avait en plus le mérite de la faire sortir un peu du vaisseau. Il lui avait demandé d'escalader la coque de l' _Utopia_ , avec un localisateur dans sa poche, et de lui signaler mentalement le moindre défaut dans la coque, afin qu'il puisse dresser un plan des avaries de la frégate.

Il lui avait certes fallu emprunter un pantalon afin de ne pas se prendre les pieds dans ses jupes durant son escalade, mais la vue magnifique sur la jungle et le vent qui jouait dans ses cheveux furent une récompense magnifique pour ses efforts, qui lui permirent en plus d'oublier un peu son commandant rétif, et tous ses autres tracas.

Elle en était à la cent cinquante-deuxième fissure dans la coque, lorsqu'elle sentit l'arrivée du traqueur dans la toile de l'Esprit.

Quelques instants après, Léonard la téléportait très diligemment dans sa chambre, lui permettant de se changer avant de venir rejoindre le petit groupe assemblé dans la salle de contrôle auxiliaire.

Elle respira profondément, se retenant de se mettre à hurler, lorsqu'elle vit Zil'reyn, expliquant tranquillement quelque chose à Rosanna.

Ce chien n'avait pas daigné se montrer à elle depuis des jours, et il suffisait que l'humaine disparaisse deux nuits, et le voilà qui débarquait tout sourire pour lui parler de l'avancée des réparations !

« Rosanna Gady, vous voilà de retour. » nota-t-elle, en ce qu'elle pouvait de plus poli.

« Bonjour, Delleb. Ravie de vous revoir. Je vais avoir besoin de votre aide .» répondit la femme avec un grand sourire.

Comment pouvait-elle être si joyeuse, alors qu'elle-même était si furieuse ?!

« Que me voulez-vous ? » siffla-t-elle, méfiante.

« Je vais avoir besoin de vos talents de négociatrice et de diplomate. Je n'arrive à rien avec le conseil d'Estain .» expliqua-t-elle

« Je croyais qu'il valait mieux qu'ils ne voient pas trop de _wraiths_ , car cela risquait de les effrayer... »

« J'ai essayé, mais ils sont obtus et les négociations n'avancent pas. Je suis certaine que vous n'aurez pas besoin de les malmener pour leur faire comprendre tous les bienfaits qu'ils tireraient d'une telle alliance. »

« Je vous croyais bonne négociatrice... » persifla-t-elle, mauvaise.

« Je le suis, dans le feu de l'action. Je sais inspirer, et initier un mouvement, mais négocier d'obscurs points de règlement, non, je ne sais pas faire. » reconnut l'artiste sans aucun complexe.

« Serait-ce une faiblesse que vous avouez ? » demanda-t-elle sans trop y croire.

« Absolument, Delleb, je ne suis ni parfaite, ni omnisciente ! Il y a des choses que je ne sais ou ne peux pas faire, et dans ce cas précis, j'ai besoin de votre aide ! »

Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. L'exaspérante humaine qui se croyait meilleure qu'elle reconnaissait qu'elle avait des faiblesse, et lui demandait son aide !

Elle n'allait certainement pas lui donner satisfaction si facilement !

« Êtes-vous sûre qu'une « hystérique instable » serait la plus apte pour négocier ? » poursuivit-elle, bien décidée à obtenir des excuses et des suppliques de l'humaine.

« Oui, car vous pouvez être sans aucun doute une hystérique instable, vous n'en restez pas moins la légendaire Delleb, qui a su convaincre des milliers de _wraiths_ de la suivre, marchant droit à leur mort. » répondit la femme sans ciller.

« Comment le savez-vous ? »

« Ils m'ont tous parlé de vous .» répondit elle, désignant les quatre alphas qui les observaient en silence.

Elle feula hargneusement dans leur direction.

« Ils m'ont tous dit que vous étiez une grande leader, visionnaire et intrépide. Que vous vous êtes dressée contre le Conseil des reines et l'avis général, et avez mené une attaque qui a permis de renverser le cours de la guerre. Je sais aussi que vous n'avez jamais hésité à attaquer vos ennemis, mais que vous avez toujours privilégié la négociation, lorsque cela était possible. De telles actions demandent un véritable sens de la diplomatie et de la stratégie. Si vous avez pu convaincre des milliers de _wraiths_ de mourir pour vous, vous pourrez convaincre une poignée d'humains de collaborer avec nous pour vivre plus en sécurité. » déclara Rosanna, d'un ton serein.

La tête penchée de côté, Delleb la fixa longuement.

« Si j'accepte, qu'y gagnerais-je ? » demanda-t-elle finalement.

«Je vous en serais très reconnaissante, et puis, vous auriez ainsi l'occasion de prouver à tous, que comme jadis, vous n'avez pas besoin d'une ruche et de sujets pour faire de grandes choses.» répondit la femme, fixant non pas la reine, mais Zil'reyn.

« Emmenez-moi chez vos humains. » lâcha-t-elle avec superbe.

«Avec plaisir mais pas tout de suite, Delleb. Nous allons d'abord vous trouver de nouveaux vêtements. D'ailleurs, vous aussi. » déclara l'artiste en se tournant vers les alphas.

Un silence surpris accueillit sa déclaration.

« Oh, et autre nouvelle qui, je l'espère, vous satisfera tous. Markus me cède de bon cœur la responsabilité de vous aider à apprendre à cohabiter avec les humains. Je vous propose donc de commencer de suite. »

Un concert de feulements dubitatifs lui répondit.

« On va commencer simplement : vous ne videz personne, vous ne levez la main sur personne et vous les traitez gentiment et avec respect. »

« Rosanna, tu es sûre de toi ? » demanda Markus, circonspect.

« De moi, non, d'eux oui .» répondit-elle simplement.

Ils se rendirent donc sur une planète montagneuse, dont la Porte était nichée entre deux hauts sommets couverts de neige.

Un peu plus bas dans la vallée, comme un gros chat frileux, était niché au milieu des pins un petit village.

« Comment comptez-vous faire pour obtenir leur collaboration, Madame? » demanda Léonard, alors qu'ils suivaient le sentier tortueux.

« J'ai passé un an et demi à écouler tous mes stocks de cuirs _wraiths_ ici. Ces gens adorent le cuir bien solide et leur tailleur est un excellent artisan. De plus, avec Markus, nous les avons débarrassé d'un petit problème d'Urgast un peu trop agressif, il y a quelques mois. Si nous venons en paix, ils n'auront pas vraiment de raisons de refuser, surtout que j'ai du bon or pour payer. » expliqua-t-elle, faisant tinter la pochette emplie de pièce à sa ceinture.

L'accueil des villageois fut pour le moins glacial, et c'est une petite armée de piques qui les accueillit, ainsi qu'une bordée d'injures à l'encontre de l'artiste, qui ne se démonta pas le moins du monde.

Il ne lui fallut d'ailleurs qu'une dizaine de minutes pour les convaincre, et c'est sous bonne escorte qu'ils furent emmenés jusqu'à l'échoppe du tailleur.

« Que leurs avez-vous dit ? » demanda Delleb, curieuse.

« Que j'avais toujours été une partenaire de commerce honnête, et que ça n'avait pas changé. Et j'ai ajouté que j'étais en négociations avec un autre monde, qui a beaucoup de ressources agricoles. Les Salimks sont de rudes montagnards, aussi rudes que leurs terres, et leur franchise, qui confine au manque de tact, fait qu'ils doivent bien souvent se contenter du peu que leur offre leur monde, lequel suffit à peine à les nourrir pendant les huit mois que durent leurs hivers. » expliqua-t-elle.

« Et vous vous prétendez mauvais négociatrice... »

« Seulement sur le long court, Delleb. »

Le tailleur était un homme massif, aux mains énormes. Il était difficile de croire que les lourdes capes de laines brodées de motifs magnifiques, ou les longs manteaux de cuirs doublés de fourrure avaient été fabriqués par cette force de la nature.

L'homme prit dans un silence réprobateur les mesures des quatre alphas, ainsi que d'Azur, à la demande de l'artiste.

La jeune femme lui remit ensuite une petite liasse de papiers, lui désignant des croquis, et lui expliquant à voix basses une foule de détails.

Elle les mit ensuite à la porte, restant seule dans l'échoppe avec Delleb.

L'homme la fit monter sur le petit escabeau, et il entreprit de prendre toutes ses mesures, d'une manière bien plus détaillée que pour les autres.

« Delleb, vous aimez le bleu ? » demanda-t-elle alors que l'homme prenait avec prudence les mesures de ses doigts.

« C'est une couleur qui me va bien au teint. »

« Je prendrais ça pour un oui. »

« Qu'avez-vous en tête, Rosanna Gady ? » demanda-t-elle.

« C'est une surprise, Delleb. J'en ai d'ailleurs une autre pour vous, si Herald en a fini avec vous. »

L'homme acquiesça, et l'artiste la pria d'aller l'attendre dehors, pendant qu'elle réglait quelques derniers détails.

Elle n'appréciait guère d'être congédiée ainsi, mais elle devait bien avouer qu'elle était très curieuse de voir le résultat de cette prise de mesures et que, finalement, il était assez simple de se comporter « correctement » avec les humains, s'il suffisait de les ignorer.

Rosanna rejoignit le petit groupe de _wraiths_ qui attendait dans le vent froid de la fin d'après-midi.

« Merci à tous. Vous quatre, vous pouvez repartir sur l' _Utopia_. Delleb, Azur et moi vous rejoindrons dans quelques heures. »

Si Filymn et Léonard semblèrent ravis de l'annonce, Zil'reyn se crispa mais ne dit rien, tandis que Markus objectait ouvertement, en vain.

Elle regarda les quatre alphas repartir escortés du gros de la garde villageoise, puis avec un geste les invitant à la suivre, elle partit dans la direction opposée.

« Je ne connais pas vraiment les coutumes _wraiths_ pour ce genre de chose, mais j'ai pensé que vous apprécieriez ne pas les avoir à proximité. » déclara Rosanna, s'effaçant pour laisser Delleb entrer dans une maison plus grande que les autres, qui s'avéra être une sorte de taverne.

La reine entra prudemment, observant la pièce basse de plafond illuminée de lampes à huile.

Quelques tables et des bancs, une grande cheminée avec un feu ronflant et un comptoir de bois. Simple, solide et chaleureux.

« Je vous ai commandé un bain chaud avec tout le confort. » expliqua l'artiste, l'air très fière d'elle, alors qu'elles suivaient la tavernière, qui leur avait clairement signalé ne pas du tout apprécier avoir une telle clientèle, ce qui ne l'avait nullement empêchée d'empocher les pièces de l'artiste.

La femme les laissa sans un mot de plus devant une chambre spartiate, mais propre, au milieu de laquelle trônait un immense baquet de bois, tapissé d'un drap et empli d'eau fumante.

Sur un tabouret bas tout à côté, se trouvaient un pain de savon, une brosse et un peigne, ainsi qu'une sorte d'huile dont le parfum rappelait un peu la noisette.

Sur une étagère au mur, d'épaisses serviettes ne demandaient qu'à servir.

Delleb contempla la scène sans vraiment y croire.

« Allez-y, prenez tout votre temps, je vais vous attendre en bas. » l'encouragea l'artiste avec un aimable sourire.

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai beaucoup souffert de ne plus avoir aucun confort lorsque je suis devenue coureuse. Je me suis dit que ça vous ferait plaisir un bon bain chaud .» expliqua-t-elle, une main sur la porte.

« Qu'attendez-vous de moi en échange ? »

L'humaine sembla surprise.

« Rien... Enfin non, s'il vous plaît, quand vous avez terminé, laissez Azur en profiter, elle le mérite aussi.» répondit-elle avant de sortir.

Cette humaine était pour le moins surprenante.

Azur l'aida à se déshabiller, puis elle se glissa avec délice dans l'eau brûlante.

Ronronnant de bonheur, elle laissa l'esclave lui masser le crâne, alors que la chaleur du bain s'infiltrait profondément en elle, la réchauffant délicieusement.

Elle macérait depuis presque une heure, lorsqu'elle fut tirée de sa béatitude par un malotru qui toquait à la porte. Azur alla ouvrir, et réceptionna un paquet de toile et deux seaux d'eau chaude à ajouter au bain pour le réchauffer.

« Azur, qu'est-ce ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Majesté. La femme a dit que c'est Rosanna qui lui a demandé de les monter pour vous. » expliqua-t-elle, versant prudemment l'eau dans le bain.

« Hé bien, ne me fixe pas comme une idiote, déballe ce paquet. » ordonna-t-elle avec un petit geste de la main.

Azur s'empressa d'obéir, défaisant la corde qui fermait l'emballage.

Du bout de toile, elle sortit un ensemble complet qui, de toute évidence, n'avait pas été cousu sur mesure pour elle, mais choisi à son attention.

Une paire de sous-vêtements noirs, que Delleb reconnut être taillés dans une étoffe _wraith_ , une longue robe de toile mordorée, dont le tissu épais et doux était orné tout le long du col et des manches de magnifiques broderies rouge sombre, une chaude cape de laine assortie, au col rehaussé de fourrure ocre, une longue ceinture de cuir sombre, dont la boucle travaillée représentait une sorte de reptile, et enfin une paire de bottes plates, solides et souples.

Décidément, cette humaine n'avait pas fini de la surprendre.

Lorsqu'elle descendit, elle trouva l'artiste occupée à peindre dans son carnet, une tasse de thé posée devant elle.

L'humaine, très concentrée, ne l'entendit pas arriver. Elle eut donc tout loisir de l'observer poser les couleurs sur le papier, d'une manière qui lui semblait aléatoire, mais qui petit à petit forma une scène de bataille spatiale.

« C'est très beau. »

Surprise, Rosanna sursauta.

« Je ne vous ai pas entendue arriver! » s'exclama-t-elle, avant de l'observer, l'air très satisfaite.

Elle ne put retenir un petit grondement satisfait.

« Herald m'a très bien conseillée, vous êtes superbe ! » se félicita-t-elle tout en essuyant ses pinceaux.

« Rosanna Gady, votre présent m'a surprise. Je n'ai jamais porté de telles étoffe, mais je dois reconnaître qu'elles sont confortables. »

« Et la couleur est parfaite sur vous ! »

Elle acquiesça avec un feulement flatté.

« Je suppose donc que nous irons demain pour négocier. »

« Non, Herald est rapide, et je lui ai demandé de s'occuper en priorité de votre tenue, mais il lui faudra un peu plus de temps pour la terminer ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec un petit rire.

La reine la fixa, estomaquée.

« Vous ne croyiez tout de même pas que je lui ai fait prendre toutes ces mesures pour ça ?! Il ne s'agit que d'un modeste présent pour que vous n'ayez pas à remettre vos vêtements usés après votre bain. Il est en train de vous confectionner une tenue digne de vous, Delleb ! »

Elle s'assit en face de la femme.

« Pourquoi une telle générosité, Rosanna Gady ? » siffla-t-elle, méfiante.

« J'ai l'intuition qu'on risque de passer pas mal de temps ensemble. Je n'ai pas envie que nous soyons ennemies. Je n'aurais pas la prétention d'espérer vous compter au rang de mes amies, Delleb, mais de mes alliées, j'ose l'espérer. »

Elle feula, fixant l'humaine comme si elle cherchait à lire dans son âme.

« Je n'hésiterais néanmoins pas à vous coller une autre gifle si vous me manquez de respect » ajouta-t-elle d'un ton tranquille.

« Cela va de soi, Rosanna Gady. » approuva la reine, avec un rictus carnassier.

« En attendant qu'Azur nous rejoigne, je vais vous apprendre à boire le thé comme il faut ! » décida Rosanna, rangeant son carnet et faisant signe à la tenancière, qui sans le moindre sourire leur amena une théière d'infusion.

Elle passa les vingt minutes suivantes à apprendre à Delleb à boire sans émettre d'affreux bruits de succion, ni déglutir en penchant la tête en arrière comme si elle venait de gober un poisson.

Lorsque Azur descendit, vêtue elle aussi de nouveaux vêtements - une tunique grise de toile brodée, un pantalon assorti, une ceinture simple, des bottines et un gilet de peau -, elle découvrit sa reine assise à une table, une tasse entre les mains, écoutant avec attention l'artiste qui lui contait une chasse.

Elle attendit tranquillement que la femme ait fini de parler.

« Rosanna, merci infiniment pour votre magnifique présent .» le remercia -t-elle avec une profonde révérence.

« C'est avec plaisir. Je suis sûre que tu dois avoir bien plus chaud avec ces habits-là qu'avec tes vieilles nippes trouées. »

« Oui. Allez-vous aussi offrir de nouveaux vêtements aux autres seigneurs ? »

« Tout à fait. Mais ils attendront quelques temps. Ils peuvent bien garder leurs vieux uniformes encore un petit moment. »

« Alors pourquoi nous avoir offert ça ? » demanda l'adolescente sans comprendre.

L'artiste lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle, et lui versa une tasse de thé avant de répondre.

« Parce que nous sommes des femelles, bien plus délicates et soignées que ces messieurs, qui enlèvent à peine leurs bottes pour dormir. Nous méritons ce petit privilège. » expliqua-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Un grondement approbateur salua ses propos.

« Mais je suis une esclave, je ne mérite rien du tout .» objecta Azur.

« Non, Azur, tu es ce que tu choisis d'être. Tu es une esclave parce que tu choisis de l'être. Décide de devenir une grande dame, et tu le deviendras, un jour ou l'autre. » la corrigea-t-elle.

Un grondement désapprobateur se fit entendre.

« Delleb, ça s'applique aussi à vous. Choisissez d'être une vieille harpie insupportable et vous le serez. Choisissez d'être une grande reine, sage et puissante, et vous le serez. » martela-t-elle, pointant un doigt presque accusateur vers la reine, qui feula avec dédain.


	8. Chapitre 7

Deux jours plus tard, Rosanna partit réceptionner la première partie de sa commande.

Elle tendit un des deux paquets à Zil'reyn, et le second à Delleb.

« Si Herald a bien fait son travail, vous ne devriez avoir besoin de l'aide de personne pour vous habiller » expliqua-t-elle à la reine avant de se tourner vers Léonard, qui attendait de lui faire son rapport du jour, l'air visiblement très excité.

Elle eut le temps d'apprendre de l'ingénieur que tous les circuits nécessaires avaient été remis en état et qu'il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre qu'une des plaques organiques qu'il faisait pousser pour remplacer les parties manquantes de la coque ait atteint sa maturité, pour que l' _Utopia_ puisse voyager en hyperespace, avant que les deux _wraiths_ ne reviennent.

Elle ne put retenir une petite exclamation admirative lorsqu'elle découvrit le commandant, impressionnant dans son uniforme flambant neuf, dont les longs pans du manteau claquaient autour de lui lorsqu'il marchait.

« Il vous plaît ? » demanda-t-elle, se retenant de sautiller sur place comme une gamine.

« Il est parfait, mais quelle est la signification de ceci ? » demanda-t-il, désignant les deux grands triangles bleus sur l'avant de l'uniforme.

« Je me suis inspirée des uniformes atlantes. Si vous regardez de plus près, ils sont amovibles, tout comme les épaulettes. Ainsi, avec un simple code couleur, on peut connaître immédiatement l'affectation de chacun. » expliqua-t-elle fièrement.

« Nous avons des tatouages pour ça. »

« Certes, mais que ferez-vous quand vous aurez à faire à des humains ? »

Zil'reyn médita quelques instants sur la question.

« D'ailleurs, vous avez la variante « officier » de l'uniforme, vous. » ajouta-t-elle.

« Variante ? »

« Oui, outre le code couleur, qui d'ailleurs se répercute sur les rehauts des épaulettes, j'ai crée trois modèle principaux. La variante manteau d'officier - celle que vous portez - avec des épaulettes pointues et deux épaisseurs au bas du manteau. La variante manteau simple, aux épaulettes rondes et au pan simple. Et enfin la variante avec veste, pour ceux qui, comme Léonard, doivent aller ramper dans des endroits improbables .» expliqua-t-elle avec orgueil. (1)

« Vous avez conçus ces uniformes pour nous ? » demanda Léonard, incrédule.

« Il était temps que nous ayons tous de vrais vêtements, personne ne nous prendra au sérieux avec nos guenilles ! »

L'ingénieur sembla s'illuminer, tandis que Zil'reyn, avec un grognement satisfait, découvrait les différentes et nombreuses poches de l'uniforme.

 _Un silence épais tomba sur la salle, lorsque dans le chuintement pneumatique de la porte, Delleb fit son apparition._

 _Il sentit son cœur s'arrêter dans sa poitrine, puis repartir à un rythme effréné. Sa reine, sa sublime reine était de retour !Il était presque prêt à lui pardonner. Il se sentit immensément reconnaissant envers l'humaine qui avait rendu cela possible._

 _Il ne pouvait qu'admirer la magnificence de sa souveraine, dont la longue robe chatoyante, d'un bleu presque noir, s'ornait sur la poitrine d'une exquise broderie bleue donc la forme générale faisait subtilement écho aux deux triangles de son nouvel uniforme._

 _Il réalisa que chaque détail, chaque broderie, chaque accessoire avait été pensé pour Delleb, et pour nulle autre. Le motif intriqué des broderies était une répétition infinie de son tatouage facial, avec de subtiles variations, et le manteau de cuir noir qu'elle portait par dessus avait été conçu pour souligner ses formes parfaites et non pas les dissimuler, tout comme la ceinture, dont la simple boucle était indéniablement de facture_ wraith _, mais qui avait été modifiée afin qu'elle forme un élégant V sur ses hanches, les mettant en valeur avec sensualité._

 _Enfin, un peigne exquis de bois sombre, sculpté de formes organiques abstraites, tel qu'on n'en trouvait que sur les ruches, complétait la tenue, sobre mais ô combien digne d'une reine._

 _A ses côtés, l'humaine fit signe à Delleb de se tourner afin qu'ils puissent tous admirer sa tenue, ce qu'elle fit avec joie, ravie de leur réaction._

 _« Rosanna Gady, vous êtes une créature surprenante. » déclara sa reine, radieuse._

 _« Je m'y applique, Delleb. Je suis absolument enchantée que cette robe vous aille infiniment mieux que tout ce que j'avais prévu. »_

 _« Sachez en tout cas que si, un jour, vous décidez d'arrêter de retourner l'ordre naturel des choses, je vous prendrais volontiers à mon service en tant qu'esclave responsable de ma garde-robe. »_

 _« Merci du compliment , Delleb. » rit-elle, amusée._

 _Il n'écoutait qu'à moitié, fasciné par la beauté qui semblait irradier de sa reine._

 _Il peinait à croire que c'était une humaine qui avait inventé cette tenue sublime et son nouvel uniforme, et un humain à l'air si bestial qui les avaient fabriqués._

 _Il fallait plusieurs millénaires à leurs tailleurs pour parvenir à créer de tels ensembles, et en moins d'un siècle de vie au total, les deux humains y étaient parvenus._

 _Il sentit ses certitudes vaciller. Et si les humains n'étaient pas si stupides et bornés qu'il le croyait ?_

« Prête à aller négocier avec une bande de vieillards trouillards ? » demanda Rosanna, plus motivée que jamais.

« Vous ne vous changez pas ? » demanda Delleb, jetant un œil dubitatif au manteau usé au-delà de l'imaginable et aux bottes avachies de la jeune femme.

« Non, ils m'ont déjà vue habillée comme ça, et d'ici quelques jours Herald aura terminé les autres uniformes. Léonard, vous pouvez nous téléporter. »

Ils marchaient depuis quelques minutes dans le bois entourant la Porte, lorsque Zil'reyn, qui fronçait les sourcils depuis leur arrivée, s'éclaira enfin.

« Je connais ce monde ! Il fait partie du territoire d'Olamin'shi. »

« C'est qui celle-là ? » demanda Rosanna.

« Une petite reine secondaire, presque sans aucune influence ni aucun allié » siffla Delleb.

« Elle n'est pas très respectée. Elle fait partie de ces reines trop faibles pour défendre leurs territoires, qui sont donc régulièrement pillés par les autres .» expliqua Markus, qui les accompagnait.

« Hé bien, en voilà un bon argument à présenter au conseil ! »

« C'est un fait. Cela dit, Rosanna Gady, pourquoi est-ce qu'il est là ? » siffla Delleb, quelque peu rancunière, en désignant Zil'reyn, qui feula en lui jetant un regard torve.

« Parce que c'est votre commandant et la personne qui vous connaît le mieux dans cette galaxie. J'aimerais que vous travailliez ensemble. »

« C'est hors de question ! Ce goujat ignore mes ordres depuis des jours ! » s'offusqua la reine, se plantant au milieu du chemin.

L'artiste soupira avec lassitude.

« Delleb, j'ai cru comprendre que vous lui aviez demandé de vous traiter en égale. Il est normal, dans un tel cas, qu'il ne réponde pas à vos moindres caprices. Vous ne pouvez pas lui demander de vous traiter comme un autre alpha et en même temps de vous être soumis !» déclara-t-elle posément.

« Rosanna Gady, elle a raison, il est hors de question que je travaille avec elle ! » siffla Zil'reyn, que les remarques de la reine avaient profondément blessé.

Rosanna soupira à nouveau, levant les yeux au ciel.

« Très bien, on va régler tout ça. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Delleb ? » demanda-t-elle, se tournant vers la reine.

« Ce... chien m'ignore. Non, pire, il me fuit depuis le jour où nous sommes montés sur l' _Utopia_ , sans aucune raison valable ! » cracha-t-elle, hargneuse.

«J'entends bien. Zil'reyn, quel est le problème ? » demanda-t-elle à l'alpha se tournant vers lui.

Le _wraith_ feula, découvrant ses dents en un rictus agressif, mais ne dit rien.

« Zil'reyn ? » l'encouragea doucement Rosanna, d son ton le plus enjôleur.

« Elle... elle se joue de moi ! Je refuse de n'être qu'un défouloir pour elle ! » cracha-t-il finalement.

« Un défouloir ! Quel culot ! Je me suis excusée de ma conduite et vous ai remercié, et c'est moi qui vous manque de respect ? » explosa Delleb.

« Vous savez que je vous suivrais partout, quoi qu'il arrive, et vous en profitez ! C'est indigne de vous, Delleb ! » écuma-t-il, montrant les dents.

La reine poussa un rugissement furieux, et tenta de se jeter sur le _wraith_ , heureusement ceinturée juste à temps par Markus, qui tint bon, malgré qu'elle lui labourât le visage à coup de griffes.

« ça suffit ! » beugla Rosanna, ramenant un peu de calme. « Zil'reyn, pourquoi êtes-vous furieux contre elle, si elle s'est excusée et vous a même remercié ? De ce que je sais, c'est très rare qu'un _wraith_ s'excuse ou remercie qui que ce soit. »

Le commandant fusilla la reine du regard, la respiration saccadée.

Il tenta de dire quelque chose, ferma la bouche, agita les mains, fit quelques pas nerveux, revint se planter devant Delleb qui se débattait toujours dans l'étreinte implacable du traqueur, rouvrit la bouche, poussa un petit sifflement frustré, et recommença à faire les cents pas.

« Bon, vous m'arrêtez si je me trompe. Vous aimez Delleb de tout votre cœur, et elle en a profité une fois de trop, si bien que, malgré tout, vous n'arrivez pas à lui pardonner ? » demanda Rosanna, arrivant au bout de sa réserve de patience, déjà bien entamée.

« Comment ? » demanda-t-il, interloqué et vert de honte de se voir ainsi percé à jour.

« J'ai donc raison. Qu'a-t-elle fait exactement ? »

Delleb ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais Markus, qui la ceinturait toujours, la bâillonna sans ménagement, enfonçant son épais brassard de cuir entre les dents de la reine pour la faire taire.

« Taisez-vous, Delleb ! Vos insultes, il n'y a que moi et Zil'reyn qui les entendons.» gronda-t-il, alors qu'elle se débattait de plus belle, déversant sa rage par un flot mental soutenu et fleuri.

Zil'reyn la fixa un instant, choqué de voir sa reine bien aimée tant malmenée, puis il se retourna vers la jeune femme qui le fixait toujours avec gentillesse.

« C'est vrai, elle m'a remercié, mais ensuite... Elle... Elle a fait cette chose que les humains font avec leurs bouches ! » cracha-t-il, vidant enfin l'abcès.

« Elle vous a embrassé ?! » demanda Rosanna ébahie, alors que Markus ricanait.

« Oui... » avoua-t-il, verdissant de plus belle alors que Markus s'étouffait à moitié de rire.

« Toi, la ferme ! Dois-je te rappeler que tu n'en menais pas large, la première fois que je t'ai embrassé ?! » siffla Rosanna.

L'atmosphère changea sensiblement, alors que Zil'reyn et Delleb, subitement calmes, les fixaient à tour de rôle avec ébahissement, tandis que Markus se ratatinait, plus vert encore que son congénère.

Delleb, qu'il ne ceinturait plus, bougea la mâchoire pour la dégourdir, toute idée de vengeance oubliée.

« Vous deux ?! » bafouilla-t-elle.

« Oui. Je pensais que vous aviez remarqué. »

« Non, Rosanna Gady, je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il était assez déviant pour faire plus que se soulager sur une humaine ! C'est répugnant !»

La gifle claqua entre les troncs.

« Je peux tolérer que vous me traitiez de déviant, je peux tolérer que vous me méprisiez, mais en aucun cas je ne tolérerais que vous traîniez dans la boue ce qui nous lie. Le jour où vous serez capable de comprendre la force de notre lien, là, vous pourrez donner votre avis. D'ici-là, fermez-la, ou je vous tue ! » siffla Markus, menaçant, tout crainte atavique de la reine oubliée, alors qu'il la soulevait a bout de bras par le cou.

Il la fixa, un grondement mauvais roulant dans sa poitrine, alors qu'elle se débattait en vain, la poigne qui lui broyait la gorge l'empêchant de se contrôler assez pour soumettre l'esprit bouillonnant du _wraith_.

Zil'reyn, que Rosanna se tenait prête à neutraliser, croisa tranquillement les bras, observant la scène avec satisfaction.

« Non, Delleb, je ne vous aiderais pas. Pour une fois, je suis entièrement d'accord avec eux. » déclara-t-il froidement, en réponse à un ordre télépathique.

« Markus, s'il te plaît, lâche-la. » demanda tout de même Rosanna, venant poser une main apaisante sur son bras libre.

Il relâcha donc Delleb, qui se réceptionna tant bien que mal, se massant la gorge tout en grondant des insultes.

« Vous deux, vous partez en avant ! » ordonna alors Rosanna d'un ton sans réplique.

N'osant pas broncher, les deux alphas partirent, non sans jeter quelques coups d'œil inquiets en arrière.

« Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas que les choses tournent comme ça .» s'excusa-t-elle sincèrement.

« Alors pourquoi vous mêler de ce qui ne vous regarde pas ? » cracha la reine, dont la gorge la brûlait cruellement.

« Parce que je trouve ça triste de vous voir vous ignorer comme ça, pour un stupide malentendu, car j'en suis maintenant certaine, il ne s'agit que d'un malentendu, n'est-ce pas ? »

La reine feula dédaigneusement, trop retournée par ce qui venait de se passer pour penser à frapper l'humaine.

« Je ne vous forcerais pas à travailler avec Zil'reyn, mais je vous en prie, pardonnez-lui. Je sais que vous tenez beaucoup à lui. J'ai vu combien vous étiez inquiète pour lui lors de notre première rencontre. Il n'est pas juste un _wraith_ comme les autres pour vous. Ne faites pas l'erreur de le perdre par vanité. »

« J'ai fait un pas dans sa direction ! » protesta-t-elle, outrée.

« Je sais bien, mais il n'a pas compris. Je parle par expérience mais, parfois, les choses les plus évidentes sont celles qui nous échappent le plus. »

« Quel âge avez-vous, Rosanna Gady ? Deux, trois décennies ? De quelle expérience pouvez-vous bien vous prévaloir ? »

La jeune femme eut un petit rire léger.

« Et vous, combien de fois avez-vous aimé ? Vraiment aimé ? Combien de fois avez-vous senti votre cœur s'arrêter ou battre plus vite pour un autre que vous ? » demanda-t-elle en retour.

La reine s'arrêta, la fixant de son regard doré.

« Je vous laisse y réfléchir. En attendant si vous le permettez, je vais remettre vos cheveux en ordre » proposa la jeune femme, lui désignant une souche du doigt.

Avec un feulement, elle obtempéra.

« Ne croyez pas pour autant que je vais oublier ce que le traqueur a fait aujourd'hui. »

« Je vous laisse régler ça entre vous, sachez simplement une chose, Delleb. Vous ne voulez pas m'avoir comme ennemie et, s'il arrivait quelque chose à Markus par votre faute, pas un endroit de cette galaxie ne serait sûr pour vous. » répondit calment Rosanna, tout en arrangeant habilement les longs cheveux sombres de la reine.

* * *

 **(1) Cherchez donc « oumanshii uniform » sur Google...**


	9. Chapitre 8

Tom, sur requête express de Markus, lui avait demandé de prévenir le conseil, qui attendait donc à l'entrée du village avec la tribu de Sama presque au grand complet.

Jin'shi, qui malgré toute l'affection qu'elle avait pour Tom et les cordiales relations qu'elle entretenait avec Selk'ym, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'haïr les _wraiths_ , se tenait en retrait, ses ailes vrombissant agressivement de temps à autre.

Les deux hybrides quant à eux, avaient disparu comme par magie, tout comme le jeune _wraith_ qu'elle ne voyait nulle part.

Elle sentit un frisson désagréable lui parcourir l'échine.

La reine, bien que plus grande que Rosanna d'à peine une demi-tête, avait quelque chose d'à la fois félin et monolithique dans sa démarche, qui rendait sa présence imposante, si imposante que les deux guerriers en devenaient presque insignifiants - pour des _wraiths_ , ce qui signifiait qu'ils étaient toujours terrifiants et d'une grâce létale.

Rosanna, quant à elle, malgré la démarche légère et féline qu'elle avait empruntée sans le vouloir au traqueur, semblait, au mieux, chétive et inconsistante à leurs côtés.

Durant un bref instant, face à ce contraste brutal, Milena ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce que le traqueur avait bien pu trouver à son amie, si fragile et éphémère par rapport aux siens.

Si Rosanna les salua chaleureusement, et que Markus se fendit d'un petit signe de tête à l'attention de la tribu, de Jin'shi et d'elle-même, les deux autres aliens les fixèrent tous comme s'ils devaient déjà être honorés qu'ils daignent poser les yeux sur eux.

« Voici la reine Delleb, et son commandant. Ils vont m'aider dans nos négociations. » expliqua sobrement Rosanna, coupant les protestations qui montaient du conseil.

Milena ne put que constater qu'elle ne suggérait pas leur participation, ni ne la proposait. C'était un fait, ils allaient participer, que le conseil le veuille ou non.

Elle fixa les membres du conseil, sans aucune agressivité dans son attitude, mais avec une lueur de défi dans le regard qui dissuada quiconque de discuter.

Milena sourit. Voilà sans doute ce que Markus avait bien pu lui trouver.

Ce dernier se sépara discrètement du groupe, s'approchant de Jin'shi pour engager une discussion télépathique avec l'Irän qui sembla se détendre quelque peu, alors que dans un lourd silence, Rosanna suivie des deux _wraiths_ , fendait la foule en direction de la salle du conseil.

Il y eut un feulement outré, suivi de quelques cris auxquels elle réagit immédiatement, se faufilant à coups de coudes dans la foule jusqu'à ce que Markus la dépasse, fendant la masse comme un brise-glace, et qu'elle se place dans son sillage pour avancer plus vite.

Le temps qu'ils arrivent à hauteur du cœur de l'attroupement, à savoir les deux _wraiths_ et l'artiste, cette dernière était visiblement entrée en grande discussion sifflante avec la reine.

Milena, qui ne comprenait que quelques mots, ne saisit pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait avant de découvrir Rosanna, le petit Cima terrifié dans ses bras, son père plus blanc qu'un linge à un pas de là, pétrifié, face à une reine mécontente et absolument terrifiante.

D'un ton ferme mais détendu, Rosanna semblait exhorter la reine au calme dans la langue sifflante et chuintante des _wraiths_ , apparemment pas du tout impressionnée par la main menaçante que cette dernière avait instinctivement levé.

Le détail troublant qui lui sauta aux yeux fut l'attitude des deux alphas qui, bien que visiblement attentifs, surveillaient davantage la réaction de la foule que les deux femelles en pleine discussion houleuse.

Or elle avait déjà vu Markus réagir à la moindre agression envers Rosanna, c'était immédiat, et souvent brutal. Quoi qu'il se soit passé entre eux, le traqueur semblait considérer la reine _wraith_ qui feulait comme une menace moins grande que la foule d'humains assemblés.

Incongrue dans cette lutte de pouvoir et d'opinion qui lui échappait, la vieille Sama s'approcha de sa démarche claudicante, minuscule entre les deux femelles, qui ne semblèrent même pas la remarquer.

La vieille femme se racla la gorge une fois, puis -face au manque de réaction- d'un petit coup sec de sa canne frappa le mollet de la reine, qui se figea, pâlissant sous l'outrage.

« Maintenant que j'ai votre attention, Majesté, je vous prierais de cesser de terrifier cet enfant. » dit-elle de sa voix éraillée, sur le même ton qu'elle utilisait pour reprendre ses petits-enfants lorsqu'ils s'étaient mal comporté.

« Sais-tu qui je suis, vieille humaine ? » feula la reine, furibonde.

« Je sais que d'une manière ou d'une autre, Rosanna Gady a assez confiance en vous pour vous avoir fait venir ici pour l'aider à négocier. Et je sais que Milena Giacometti a une foi absolue en cette femme et en ses décisions. Moi, j'ai foi en elle. Je pense, donc, que malgré tout le mal que votre race a pu faire aux miens, vous êtes une potentielle alliée de prix. » répondit la vieille, levant le nez pour regarder dans les yeux de la reine, qui sembla désarçonnée par la réponse. « Mais si votre objectif est de faire voir à ces gens le bien-fondé d'une coopération entre nos deux races, terroriser un enfant n'est définitivement pas la meilleure approche, Majesté .» poursuivit la vieille, Rosanna acquiesçant dans son dos.

« Faites attention à vos propos, humaine .» la prévint le commandant dans un sifflement.

« Oh, j'ai survécu à l'extermination de mon monde, j'ai survécu à tous mes enfants et à mon mari, alors croyez-moi, Commandant, je n'ai pas peur de vous.» répondit-elle tranquillement.

« Sama a raison, Delleb, ce petit, même avec la pire intention du monde, n'aurait pas pu vous faire le moindre mal, et il n'en avait aucune. N'est-ce pas, gamin ? » demanda l'artiste, s'adressant d'un ton doux à l'enfant, qui s'essuya le nez dans sa manche avant d'acquiescer.

« Tu veux bien lui dire pourquoi tu t'es jeté sur elle, mon cœur ? » poursuivit l'artiste.

« La madame a les plus zolis cheveux du monde ! Je voulais toucher... Ils doivent être encore plus doux que ceux de Tom, comme un bout de ciel, comme un nuage. » répondit le petit en reniflant.

 _La scène était surréaliste, complètement surréaliste. Mais en un instant, il y vit une extraordinaire opportunité. Son humaine, qui avait lu dans son esprit, acquiesça mentalement._

 _Il soupira: non, vraiment, il ne pensait plus du tout comme un_ wraith _. Jamais un_ wraith _n'aurait vu un geste de bonté et de gentillesse gratuite comme un outil diplomatique, et pourtant, l'opportunité lui apparaissait clairement._

 _Il ne poussa toutefois pas sa chance jusqu'à s'adresser directement à la reine._

 _« Zil'reyn, il faut que Delleb laisse l'enfant toucher ses cheveux. Ça rassurera la foule et rattrapera un peu l'incident. » indiqua-t-il télépathiquement._

 _« Elle ne va pas laisser une sale larve humaine toucher ses cheveux ! » s'insurgea le commandant._

 _« Les humains ont des rapports totalement différents à leurs petits, ils sont souvent les trésors d'une communauté. Si elle se montre conciliante avec un enfant, elle paraîtra moins terrifiante. Car pour l'instant, à leurs yeux, nous ne sommes qu'une bande de prédateurs cauchemardesques ! »_

 _«Soit, je vais le lui suggérer. »_

 _Il devina durant un bref instant un échange entre ses deux congénères, puis Delleb, avec un petit soupir agacé s'avança d'un pas, fixant un point quelque part au-dessus de la foule, qui s'était figée dans une attente craintive._

 _Sa douce humaine, qui avait compris combien cela coûtait déjà à la reine, s'avança aussi, l'enfant toujours dans ses bras, jusqu'à être à moins d'un pas de la reine, assez près pour que le petit puisse toucher la longue chevelure soyeuse qui cascadait sur les épaules de l'alien._

 _« Tu en as de la chance, tu sais ? C'est un grand honneur qu'elle te fait là. Tu sais, pour les_ wraiths _, leurs cheveux sont très très importants, ils en prennent très grand soin ! » expliqua Rosanna, prenant la petite main de l'enfant dans la sienne, pour la guider jusque sur une mèche de cheveux plus fins que de la soie._

 _D'effrayée, l'expression de l'enfant se transforma en un émerveillement naïf, alors qu'il enfouissait doucement sa petite main dans les longues mèches._

 _Il rit, d'un rire joyeux, si incongru dans une telle situation._

 _« C'est doux... comme du vent que je peux toucher ! » s'extasia-t-il, alors que Rosanna reculait d'un pas, avant de le reposer délicatement au sol, près de son père qui s'empressa de le serrer contre lui._

 _Il sentit Delleb se détendre, tout comme la foule qui sembla soupirer dans son ensemble._

 _Il comprenait la reine: même s'il adorait sentir les doigts de_ son _humaine dans ses cheveux, il aurait détesté être touché par un_ autre _humain._

 _Toujours à moitié enfoui dans l'étreinte soulagée de son père, le petit se contorsionna pour se tourner vers la reine._

 _« Madame... Vous z'êtes belle. » lâcha-t-il avec assurance._

 _Il vit autant qu'il sentit la surprise de la reine, qui fixa le bambin, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté._

 _La vieille Sama se racla une fois de plus la gorge._

 _« Majesté, comme cet enfant l'a brillamment démontré, nous autres humains, dont la vie est si courte, n'avons pas de temps à perdre en rancunes inutiles. Je doute qu'un seul d'entre nous n'ait pas perdu un des siens, à cause d'un de vos congénères, que nous avons toujours craints, mais nous ne demandons qu'à pouvoir changer d'avis sur votre race. Donnez-nous une chance d'oublier nos peurs, et d'apprendre à vous connaître. » demanda l'ancêtre, malgré quelques protestations vagues dans la foule._

 _« Vieille humaine, je suis ici précisément afin de négocier une telle alliance. Je me rends compte combien d'efforts nos deux races vont devoir fournir, mais j'en vois tous les bénéfices, pour nos peuples respectifs. Ce qui n'est visiblement pas le cas de tous.» siffla la reine, fixant les conseillers protestataires dans la foule._

 _« A la bonne heure ! Mais par pitié pour mes vieilles jambes, si nous pouvions aller continuer cette discussion quelque part où je puisse m'asseoir ! »_

 _« Vous n'êtes pas conseillère, Sama, vous ne pouvez pas venir ! » protesta le conseiller ventripotent qui, s'il n'osait plus répliquer contre Rosanna ou les_ wraiths _, avait visiblement encore assez de cran pour s'en prendre à la vieille dame._

 _« J'ai aussi discuté avec Sama, qui représente les siens. Cet accord les concerne aussi, elle vient, tout comme Milena, qui représentera tout ceux qui ne font ni partie du village ni de la tribu.» exigea l'artiste._

 _La paix était revenue et tout cela ne le concernait plus._

 _Il s'éloigna, la foule semblant s'ouvrir toute seule devant lui._

 _Il rejoignit Jin'shi, qui avait suivi avec attention la scène d'un peu plus loin._

 _« Je suis surpris que vous ne soyez pas intervenue. » nota-t-il._

 _« Je sais que vous me tolérez, aussi bien que je vous tolère, mais je sais que si je m'approche de ces deux_ wraiths _, ils m'attaqueront. Non pas que je doute de l'issue de notre affrontement... »  
« ...Mais les humains seront pris entre deux feux.» conclut-il pour elle._

 _« C'est exact. Je dois avouer être très surprise. Milena m'avait dit que vous étiez différent de vos congénères, mais j'étais loin de m'imaginer à quel point. »_

 _Il la fixa en feulant , ne sachant comment prendre cette déclaration._

 _« Par bien des égards, vous êtes aujourd'hui plus proche des Iräns que des_ wraiths _. »_

 _L'archéologue fit vrombir ses ailes d'un rire léger._

 _«Votre bienveillance à l'encontre des humains, et pas seulement de votre Hysthar, est pour le moins fascinante.» ajouta-t-elle._

 _« Je ne suis pas bienveillant. »_

 _« Vraiment ? »_

 _Il feula, agacé._

 _« Le petit, celui qui a voulu toucher la femelle... C'est celui qui est tombé dans un puits. Il n'a jamais connu les_ wraiths _cruels et méchants, ceux qui tuent et massacrent, à part dans les contes. Dans son tout jeune esprit, ces monstres-là n'ont rien à voir avec le jeune_ wraith _qui lui a sauvé la vie et qui, depuis, se montre si patient et gentil à son égard, ni avec aucun d'entre vous. Imaginez, dans un demi-siècle, les petits des petits de ce jeune humain seront adultes. Si nous nous y prenons bien, ni eux, ni leur parents, ni leurs grands-parents n'auront jamais connu la terreur des sélections. Les_ wraiths _ne seront pour eux que de puissants et immortels alliés et protecteurs.» murmura-t-elle dans son esprit._

 _« Et les Iräns ? »_

 _« A vos côtés, je l'espère. »_

 _« Ce serait extrêmement intéressant. »_

 _Jin'shi lui jeta un étrange regard en coin de ses six yeux._

 _« Les humains et les_ wraiths _pourraient former des familles, unis au sein de mêmes tribus et de mêmes ruches... » poursuivit-elle d'un ton faussement léger._

 _Il réfléchit quelques instants._

 _« Les humains et les_ wraiths _ne peuvent se reproduire naturellement. » nota-t-il._

 _Jin'shi rit._

 _«Déjà bien davantage que les humains et les Iräns, ou que deux femelles ensemble. Votre perception est tronquée. J'ai une famille, une vraie famille, que j'aime et pour qui je mourrais sans hésiter, et pourtant, nous sommes tous d'une race différente. »_

 _Il ne put retenir un petit sifflement de surprise, auquel un nouveau rire lui répondit._

 _« Je sais que l'amour n'est pas une émotion commune aux_ wraiths _, mais il existe une infinité de formes d'amour. Celle que vous concevez pour votre humaine n'est pas moins forte ni moins légitime que celle que j'éprouve pour la mienne ou pour Tom, mais toutes sont différentes. »_

 _« Milena est votre... femelle ? » demanda-t-il, pas sûr de comprendre._

 _« Non. C'est la mère de mon fils, et sans aucun doute ma meilleure amie. Une sœur de cœur. »_

 _« Vous avez beaucoup de chance. »_

 _« C'est vrai, vous et moi faisons partie des chanceux. »_

 _A nouveau il ne put que la fixer avec surprise._

 _« Milena m'a raconté... et de toute manière, nul besoin d'être un génie pour voir que Rosanna est tant votre Hysthar que votre femelle. »_

 _« Cette humaine n'est pas très discrète... » maugréa-t-il, inexplicablement agacé._

 _« Je suis certaine que Rosanna en aurait aussi discuté avec vous... »_

 _Il acquiesça, perdu dans ses pensées._

 _« Quelque chose vous tracasse.» remarqua l'Irän._

 _Ce n'était pas une question, mais une simple constatation._

 _Il feula. Après tout, la grande insectoïde avait la confiance de son humaine, ainsi que celle de la guerrière atlante, et elle lui était inexplicablement sympathique._

 _« Vivre au côté des humains est tellement... compliqué. »_

 _« C'est un fait, c'est terriblement compliqué, mais tellement enrichissant .» approuva-t-elle._

 _« Oui. Depuis que je l'ai rencontrée, il n'y a pas eu un jour sans que je me pose des questions, que je m'interroge et que j'apprenne. »_

 _« Et à quelle question ne trouvez-vous pas de réponse ? » demanda-t-elle, fine psychologue._

 _« Même si Rosanna détesterait savoir que je la considère ainsi, elle est sans aucun doute ma reine bien-aimée, ma compagne et ma femelle... » commença-t-il avant de se taire, alors qu'il sentait ses joues s'enflammer d'une gêne inexplicable._

 _« C'est évident, vous êtes amoureux .» répondit l'Irän, sur le ton d'un docteur qui pose un diagnostic._

 _« Je le sais ça, depuis longtemps ! » s'offusqua-t-il._

 _« Alors, où est le problème ? »_

 _« Je ne sais pas ce que je suis pour elle. » lâcha-t-il enfin._

 _L'Irän rit, emplissant l'air de la vibration puissante de ses ailes._

 _« Elle vous aime. Profondément. N'en doutez pas un instant, Markus. »_

 _« Je le sais, mais vous l'avez dit vous même... L'amour a bien des visages. »_

 _« Je ne comprends pas. »_

 _Il ricana, d'un rire sombre._

 _« Que se passera-t-il quand sa route croisera celle d'un mâle humain qui lui conviendra ? » gronda-t-il._

 _La tête penchée de côté, l'Irän le fixa de longs instants, durant lequel il soutint difficilement le regard de jais des six yeux qui sondaient son âme._

 _« Ayez confiance en elle. Le lien qui vous unit est bien plus puissant que de bas instincts ou des désirs passagers. »_

 _Il baissa le nez, tout de même rassuré._

 _« Je ne supporterais pas de la partager. Je ne sais pas comment font les reproducteurs. »_

 _« Elle n'est pas une reine_ wraith _... Ne l'oubliez jamais. Et les reproducteurs n'aiment pas, ils se gargarisent du plaisir du pouvoir, rien de plus.» nota-t-elle._

 _« Allez dire ça à Zil'reyn ! »_

 _« Il s'appelle donc Zil'reyn ? » répéta-t-elle, pensive._

 _Markus se maudit intérieurement. Il avait tant pris l'habitude - bien humaine - de se présenter sous son véritable nom, qu'il avait oublié qu'un_ wraith _ne révèle son nom qu'à ses semblables._

 _« Oui, mais je doute qu'il apprécie que vous utilisiez son nom. »_

 _« Je continuerais à l'appeler Commandant, n'ayez aucune crainte. De toute manière, je doute grandement qu'il vienne me parler. »_

 _« En effet. »_

 _Jin'shi eut ce qui pouvait être un sourire mental._

 _« Vous êtes vraiment une étrange créature, Markus. Vous doutez de la force de vos propres sentiments et de ceux de votre compagne, qui sont pourtant si éclatants, mais avez parfaitement saisi les liens bien plus hésitants qui lient vos deux congénères. »_

 _« Je suis un traqueur, je sais observer. Mais, jusqu'à récemment, ni mon confort, ni mon bonheur, ni même ma survie ne m'importaient. »_

 _« C'est une bonne chose que vous ayez changé. »_

 _« Oui. »_


	10. Chapitre 9

Les négociations étaient tendues et difficiles, mais elle devait bien avouer que les deux _wraiths_ savaient ce qu'ils faisaient. Ils avaient convenu d'une trêve mutuelle, et c'est avec une efficacité redoutable qu'ils négociaient, assénant argument après argument tel un forgeron battant le fer.

A midi, lorsque la séance fut levée, ils avaient obtenu plus qu'elle n'avait obtenu jusque là.

Delleb avait décroché la cession d'un immense champ à deux kilomètres du village, non loin de la bordure de la forêt abritant la Porte, pour y poser l' _Utopia_ , en échange d'une promesse d'aide en cas d'attaque _wraith_. Ils avaient également obtenu un accord de principe pour des dons d'énergie vitale, même si le détail restait à négocier dans l'après-midi.

Rosanna eut envie de les embrasser.

Milena, qui les avait tous invités à partager son repas, principalement dans le but de ne pas avoir de _wraiths_ errant dans les rues du village, ne put retenir un petit gémissement soucieux alors que Delleb, plantée au milieu de la cuisine, la regardait réchauffer la soupe de midi.

Rosanna, qui l'aidait en mettant la table, comprit immédiatement sa gêne.

« Delleb, pourriez-vous avoir la bonté de vous asseoir ? » demanda-t-elle, tirant une chaise.

« Je ne compte pas partager ce repas avec vous .» siffla la reine.

« Vous avez tort, c'est un moment important de socialisation et, quoi qu'il en soit, vous gênez plantée comme ça au milieu du chemin. » répliqua l'artiste, tapotant le dossier du siège.

Avec une moue exaspéré, Delleb se laissa choir bien peu gracieusement sur la chaise, jetant un regard torve à la jeune femme qui était déjà retournée à son dressage de table.

« Rosanna, pourquoi six couverts ? » ne put s'empêcher de demander la guerrière, alors qu'elle posait une grosse miche de pain sur la table.

« J'ai supposé que Selk'ym et Drysse viendraient aussi manger. »

« ça en fait tout de même deux de trop. » nota-t-elle.

« Tu oublies Markus et Tom. »

Un sifflement méprisant les interrompit.

« Oui, Delleb ? » demanda presque aimablement Rosanna.

« Ces _wraiths_ sont... risibles... C'est une perte de temps... une perversion, que de s'abaisser à de telles pratiques .» cracha-t-elle, hautaine.

Tirant une chaise, Rosanna vint se planter devant la reine.

« Non, Delleb, comme je vous l'ai dit précédemment, c'est un moment de socialisation. Partager nos repas leur permet de passer du temps avec nous, et partager ainsi quelque chose de "futile" pour votre race, est un beau moyen pour eux de nous montrer que nous sommes importantes à leurs yeux. Et puis, la consommation d'aliments est agréable pour vous autant que pour nous. »  
La reine feula, peu convaincue.

« C'est stupide, manger ne soutient aucun besoin biologique chez les _wraiths_ adultes. » persifla-t-elle.

«Les bains chauds et les beaux vêtements non plus.» nota la jeune femme, ce qui lui valut un regard agacé de la reine, qui sembla tout de même réfléchir.

« Ajoutez donc un de vos ridicules plats blancs. » siffla-t-elle finalement.

« Excellent choix, Delleb, les humains négocient souvent à table, ça vous sera utile de savoir vous tenir ! »

Markus et Zil'reyn, qui s'étaient affronté presque amicalement dans l'arrière-cour, entrèrent quelques minutes après, visiblement ravis de leurs échanges, suivis de peu par Selk'ym, qui malgré sa stature plus humaine, fixa d'un œil défiant les deux alphas, alors que Drysse, très mal à l'aise, se faisait toute petite dans son dos.

Rosanna, s'attendant à une remarque déplacée de Delleb, était venue se placer juste à côté d'elle, prête à lui décocher une gifle cuisante. La reine, après avoir jeté un œil mauvais à l'humaine, s'était contentée d'un feulement neutre, sans autre réaction supplémentaire.

Un bruit de verre brisé concentra toutes les attentions sur la porte de derrière, que Tom venait d'ouvrir. L'adolescent, qui avait lâché un gros bocal empli d'herbes médicinales, fixait Delleb, totalement indifférent aux nombreux éclats qui s'étaient planté dans ses jambes.

Zil'reyn, le premier réagit, avec un feulement désobligeant.

« Humaines stupides ! Il est beaucoup trop jeune pour être exposé à une reine ! » cracha-t-il, se dirigeant de concert avec Markus vers Tom.

Le commandant lui asséna une paire de claques cinglantes qui semblèrent sortir le jeune de sa stupeur. Sans un mot de plus, il le saisit ensuite par la peau du cou et le jeta dehors, refermant la porte d'un claquement sec.

Milena se dirigea droit vers lui, visiblement furieuse de voir son fils malmené, mais elle fut interceptée par Markus.

« Calmez-vous, Milena Giacometti, il a fait ce qu'il fallait. Tom est beaucoup trop jeune pour s'imprégner. »

« Mais de quoi parlez-vous ?! » tempêta la femme, alors que Selk'ym se glissait dehors en silence.

Ce fut Rosanna qui répondit, la guidant doucement vers une chaise.

« Les mâles _wraiths_ s'imprègnent de la première reine qu'ils voient. Cela se passe normalement autour de l'âge d'un siècle, lorsqu'ils en ont la maturité, et c'est pour cela qu'ils sont soigneusement tenus à distance auparavant. » expliqua-t-elle.

« Mais c'est quoi, l'imprégnation ?! »

« Désolée, c'est vrai que tu ne peux pas savoir. C'est une sorte de très puissant instinct d'attachement qui pousse les alphas à obéir à leur reine sans jamais réfléchir ni contester. C'est ce qui les pousse à mourir dans les pires souffrances pour leur ruche. »

Milena l'air très perplexe, fixa les trois _wraiths_ présents.

« Non, non, eux ont justement brisé leur imprégnation. C'est comme ça que Markus a pu nous rejoindre. »

La guerrière réalisa soudain quelque chose.

« Attends, tu veux dire que Tom va maintenant obéir aveuglément à… à… ?! » s'étouffa-t-elle.

« Rassurez-vous, Milena, ce n'est pas le cas .» la rassura Selk'ym, de retour.

« Comment pouvez-vous en être certain, hybride ? » demanda Zil'reyn, perplexe.

« Le petit va vous l'expliquer lui-même .» répliqua ce dernier, faisant signe à Tom, qui entra dans la pièce, l'air très mal à l'aise.

« Je... je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur, Milena. Je ne m'attendais pas à tous vous trouver ici et euh... Je n'avais jamais vu de reine ailleurs que dans l'Esprit. J'ai été très surpris. » expliqua-t-il, piteux.

« Et alors ? » demanda Markus.

« Euh, hé bien... C'est vraiment très étrange... Les cheveux noirs et heu... la poitrine... la robe, tout ça. Non pas que je vous trouve laide, Madame ! » s'embrouilla-t-il, vert de honte.

A la surprise générale, Delleb, qui jusque-là avait simplement suivi la scène d'un œil intéressé, éclata de rire.

« Cette larve est parfaitement assortie à vous tous ! » ricana-t-elle.

Zil'reyn, voyant que tant Rosanna que Milena semblaient s'énerver, s'avança d'un pas.

« Ce que Delleb veut dire, c'est qu'il s'agit d'un déviant inimprégnable.» expliqua-t-il.

« Et ça signifie quoi ? » demanda Milena, ne sachant que faire de cette information.

« A vrai dire, je ne sais pas. Normalement, nous éliminons ce genre de déviants aussitôt que nous les détectons. Ils sont considérés comme trop dangereux pour la ruche. » expliqua le _wraith_.

« Vous n'éliminerez pas Tom ! » s'offusqua la guerrière.

« Non, il ne fait de toute manière partie d'aucune ruche. » tenta de l'apaiser le commandant.

« Comme nous tous. » nota Markus, venant s'installer à table comme si de rien n'était.

Son geste mit fin à l'incident, et c'est dans une drôle d'ambiance qu'ils s'assirent tous, sauf Zil'reyn, qui refusa de se joindre à eux, restant résolument planté un pas derrière Delleb.

La reine commença par observer attentivement la tablée, se renseignant sur l'utilité des serviettes, ou de pourquoi ils ne buvaient pas directement la soupe à même le bol, puis elle tenta de manger.

Le premier essai, avec un bout de pain, ne fut guère glorieux, et si Tom étouffa un rire alors qu'elle tentait en vain de se débarrasser de la boulette de mie coincée entre ses dents aiguisées, Selk'ym ricana ouvertement.

Markus, qui étaient passé par les mêmes difficultés, lui offrit généreusement quelques conseils télépathiques, qui lui permirent de terminer sa portion toute symbolique de manière un peu plus digne.

 _Mâchouillant précautionneusement sa dernière bouchée du pain croustillant qui accompagnait l'épais brouet de légumes parfumé, elle observait la tablée. Les deux déviants aux noms humains si ridicules ne semblaient éprouver aucune difficulté à manger comme les proies qui leur servaient de compagnons, se servant habilement des instruments grotesques que ces derniers utilisaient pour saisir la nourriture, alors que leurs mains et leurs bouches auraient amplement suffi._

 _Si l'ambiance avait tout d'abord été lourde, Rosanna Gady était parvenue à la réchauffer, et ils discutaient à présent de choses futiles qui lui échappaient totalement, bien qu'il lui semblât entrevoir ce lien social dont lui parlait l'artiste auparavant. Elle ne comprenait pas comment ils pouvaient entretenir de telles relations, alors qu'ils étaient incapables de communiquer d'esprit à esprit, mais il était clair que cet étrange rituel servait autant aux humains à s'alimenter qu'à resserrer les liens sociaux._

 _« Manger avec un humain, c'est lui dire « Je fais partie de ton groupe » lui expliqua télépathiquement Markus, tout en continuant à suivre les explications de l'hybride sur les traditions du monastère humain où il s'était réfugié._

 _« Pourquoi vouloir faire partie d'un tel groupe ? » intervint Zil'reyn, qui était resté silencieux et immobile derrière Delleb, presque au garde-à-vous._

 _Le traqueur eut un reniflement dédaigneux._

 _« Pour ne pas être seul, je suppose. Et puis, regardez. Nous sommes tous différents. De races, d'origines et de castes différentes, et pourtant, malgré nos disparités, nous travaillons à un but commun, nous nous entraidons, et nous nous protégeons. »_

 _« Qu'ont donc fait ces hybrides répugnants pour vous ? » persifla Delleb._

 _« Pour le moment rien, pas plus que je n'ai agi pour eux, mais tout comme moi, ils espèrent un avenir meilleur. » répondit le_ wraith _tranquillement._

 _Rosanna se racla la gorge._

 _« La politesse veut qu'à table, on partage ses discussions avec tous. Alors soit vous permettez à ceux qui ne peuvent suivre une discussion télépathique seule de vous rejoindre, soit vous parlez à haute voix. » déclara-t-elle, s'attirant un regard surpris général._

 _« Comment avez-vous su que nous parlions ? » demanda Delleb._

 _« Je sais reconnaître des_ wraiths _qui discutent entre eux. »_

 _Que cette humaine pouvait être agaçante !_

 _« Je sais, je vous agace.» se fit-elle d'ailleurs écho._

 _« Comment ? »_

 _« Votre expression, Delleb. » répondit-elle avec un sourire, tout en se levant._

 _Elle feula, agacée, alors que le traqueur lui jetait un coup d'œil amusé. Ce_ wraith _la respectait de moins en moins !_

 _« Milena, je te remercie pour ce repas. Je suggère que nous retournions à nos négociations. » conclut l'humaine, alors que les hybrides et les deux déviants remerciaient à leur tour la cuisinière, avant d'aider au rangement._

 _« Delleb, la politesse veut que si on a apprécié le repas et le moment partagé, on en remercie les auteurs .» nota Rosanna._

 _« Je ne vais pas remercier une simple humaine pour de la nourriture d'humain ! » feula-t-elle, s'attendant à la réaction outrée de l'artiste._

 _« Pourquoi ? » demanda cette dernière à sa grande surprise._

 _« Ce serait humiliant de m'abaisser à votre niveau. » répondit-elle, ignorant avec superbe le reste du groupe qui les observait en silence._

 _Rosanna Gady, insupportable et imprévisible comme toujours, éclata de rire._

 _« Je vous plains, Delleb ! »_

 _Elle feula, agacée: que voulait encore dire cette créature incompréhensible ?_

 _« Vous devez être bien insécure quand à votre noblesse pour craindre ainsi d'être humiliée par de simples paroles de remerciement.» expliqua-t-elle._

 _« Une reine ne remercie pas ! Elle ordonne et elle est obéie. C'est ainsi que les choses fonctionnent !» répliqua Zil'reyn._

 _« Mais Delleb, de son propre aveu, n'est plus reine. Le respect et l'obéissance, elle va devoir les gagner. Et s'il est vrai que chez les humains, tout comme chez les_ wraiths _, la terreur et la crainte fonctionnent très bien, elle ne gagnera le cœur de personne en étant égoïste et avare de compliments, mais vous l'avez déjà compris, n'est-ce pas Delleb ?» répondit tranquillement l'artiste, la fixant avec un petit sourire entendu._

 _Comment pouvait-elle lire ainsi en elle ?! C'était... exaspérant !_

 _Elle gronda, détournant un instant les yeux._

 _« Je vous remercie pour ces aliments, Milena Giacometti .» finit-elle par lâcher âprement._

 _« Ce fut un plaisir de vous avoir à ma table, Delleb. » répondit la guerrière avec un grand sourire._

 _Mais à quoi pouvaient donc servir tous ces salamalecs ridicules ?_

 _« Nouveau peuple, nouvelles règles. » nota Markus dans son esprit, lui décrochant un sourire entendu._

 _Elle n'avait pas fini d'avoir mal à la tête avec tous ces non-sens._

Il leur fallut deux séances de plus pour finaliser les négociations, mais à son plus grand soulagement, Rosanna put finalement ajouter sa signature au bas de la grosse liasse de papiers, aux côtés de celle de Milena et de celles des membres du conseil.

Ils avaient obtenu un terrain sur lequel s'installer, avec même un permis de construire dessus des bâtiments en dur, un accord pour permettre aux _wraiths_ aptes de venir se ravitailler en énergie vitale au village, en échange d'une protection et d'une participation encore à définir à la vie économique de la communauté.

Elle n'en espérait pas autant.

Elle allait maintenant pouvoir se concentrer sur l' _Utopia_ et son équipage, qu'ils étaient sur le point de rejoindre.

Elle se tourna vers la reine, qui marchait à ses côtés en silence depuis leur départ d'Estain.

« Je ne sais comment vous remercier, Delleb. Je n'y serais jamais parvenue sans vous ! » déclara-t-elle, lui tendant la main.

La reine la fixa, perplexe.

« Elle vous offre d'échanger une poignée de main en remerciement.» intervint Markus.

« Vous n'avez vraiment peur de rien.» répliqua la reine, lui serrant la main avec un sourire.

« Il y a bien des choses qui me terrifient, mais une précieuse alliée comme vous, certainement pas ! »répondit-elle avec sincérité.

« Vous me considérez donc comme une alliée ? » demanda la reine, surprise.

« Aurais-je tort ? »

« Non, Rosanna Gady, nous sommes alliées...pour le moment.» concéda-t-elle.


	11. Chapitre 10

Durant deux jours, Léonard n'avait pas chômé et il avait travaillé sans relâche en compagnie de Filymn et d'Azur, s'attaquant avec entrain aux milliers d'avaries secondaires de l' _Utopia_.

Un immense sourire découvrant bien trop de dents aux lèvres, il avait expliqué à Rosanna que, suite à une remarque du traqueur - qui s'était plaint de devoir excaver des tonnes de matériaux pour atteindre certains circuits situés dans les zones envahies de terre et de racines du vaisseau - il avait trouvé le moyen de vider rapidement l' _Utopia_ des sédiments qui emplissaient toujours des sections entières du vaisseau, l'alourdissant dangereusement.

Il avait donc passé les quatorze dernières heures à réécrire toute la programmation du téléporteur, afin qu'il téléporte dehors section par section les mètres cubes de terre sans rien emporter d'autre.

Elle avait accepté, à la condition expresse que personne ne se trouve à bord du vaisseau à ce moment-là, afin d'éviter les accidents.

L'ingénieur avait donc redirigé la commande sur une tablette, et ils étaient tous sortis, s'abritant prudemment sous le couvert d'un gigantesque arbre en bordure de la clairière, avant que le _wraith_ n'appuie avec un grondement surexcité sur la commande.

Durant une longue minute, il ne se passa rien. Puis, dans un éclair de lumière, un cube de sédiments d'environ trois mètres de côté se matérialisa à près de quinze mètre du sol à côté de la frégate, s'abattant dans un grand bruit accompagné d'un immense nuage de poussière.

L'ingénieur ne put retenir un rugissement victorieux alors qu'un autre cube, plus massif encore, apparaissait un peu plus loin.

« Est-ce que c'est... » commença Rosanna, avant de pousser un petit cri terrifié alors qu'une pluie d'humus s'abattait sur eux, les noyant sous près de deux mètres de terre.

Markus, dans un réflexe salvateur, avait eu le temps de se jeter sur elle et Azur, et de les abriter des pans de son manteau, leur évitant de mourir asphyxiées sous la masse.

Ils durent tout de même attendre un bon moment que Filymn et Zil'reyn, qui avaient esquivé de peu l'avalanche - tout comme Delleb, qui ne remua pas le petit doigt pour les aider - ne les sortent de là.

« Vous avez eu de la chance, Rosanna Gady, la canopée de l'arbre a ralenti et dispersé la terre » nota Delleb, tout en tentant vainement de dépoussiérer sa robe mordorée, à présent intégralement brune, tout comme elle.

« J'en suis ravie, où est ce maudit ingénieur ? » gronda la jeune femme, mécontente.

« Là-bas.» notifia la reine, désignant le pied d'un arbre voisin, contre lequel était assis le _wraith_ , l'air absolument misérable.

L'artiste se dirigea d'un pas furieux vers l'ingénieur, qui se ratatina.

« Je peux savoir ce que c'était ?! » fulmina-t-elle

« Je suis désolée, Madame, j'ai failli à ma mission. Le point d'arrivée de la téléportation était beaucoup plus instable que je ne l'avais prévu. » murmura-t-il, défait.

Avec un petit grincement exaspéré, elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous fichez vautré sous cet arbre ? » demanda-t-elle, alors qu'un nouveau cube de terre s'écrasait au sol avec un bruit sourd de l'autre côté de la clairière.

Le _wraith_ baissa les yeux sans répondre, livide.

Ce fut Delleb, ravie, qui l'éclaira.

« Cet idiot s'est coincé la jambe dans une racine en essayant d'esquiver sa catastrophe. Le poids de la terre lui a démis la hanche et lui a cassé la cheville.» siffla-t-elle, cruelle.

Rosanna se radoucit immédiatement.

« Ça va aller ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, Madame, pardonnez-moi . »

« On dirait que la nature s'est déjà chargée de vous punir, Léonard. Tâchez d'être plus prudent la prochaine fois.» répondit-elle, magnanime.

« Merci, Madame ! »

« Vous ne le punissez pas ?! » s'étouffa Delleb, qui avait attendu ça avec impatience.

« Non Delleb, je crois qu'il a déjà assez mal, tant à son ego qu'à sa jambe.» répondit la jeune femme, tout en s'époussetant.

« Mais vous auriez pu mourir ! »

« Oui, mais je vais bien, grâce à Markus. Le seul blessé est Léonard. Incident clos. »

La reine siffla toute sa réprobation, mais n'ajouta rien de plus, et ils contemplèrent en silence la pluie de terre pour la demi-heure suivante.

Zil'reyn - ayant continué à creuser avec acharnement - finit par remettre la main sur la tablette, qui avait miraculeusement survécu, et ils purent finalement éteindre le téléporteur avant de rentrer prudemment, laissant le technicien dont la jambe n'était toujours pas complètement guérie méditer sur ses actes sous l'arbre.

Malgré le regrettable incident, le plan de Léonard avait parfaitement marché, et il ne restait plus que des monceaux de racines et quelques gros rochers, dans des pièces auparavant totalement inaccessibles.

« Comme nous n'irons de toute manière nulle part sans Léonard, je suggère que, d'ici-là, nous nous appliquions à remettre en état la salle de contrôle principale et les salles techniques un et quatre, qui étaient inaccessibles jusqu'à présent. » suggéra Rosanna, n'attendant pas de voir la réaction des aliens pour commencer à ramasser les débris dans le but de les évacuer.

Deux heures plus tard et après d'innombrables allers-retours jusqu'au sas le plus proche pour évacuer les déchets, Léonard les rejoignit en claudicant, se traînant douloureusement sur sa jambe à moitié ressoudée.

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! Vous n'êtes pas encore guéri ?! » pesta l'artiste, en le découvrant.

Le _wraith_ verdit de honte.

« Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit que vous aviez besoin de manger ? »

« Vous aviez d'autres priorités, Madame. »

Ignorant le feulement outré du _wraith_ , elle lui saisit la mâchoire, l'examinant de près.

« Markus, s'il te plaît, prend Filymn avec toi, et va chercher quelqu'un pour lui. Quant à vous, vous allez vous reposer jusqu'à ce que ce soit complètement guéri ! » ordonna-t-elle.

Le traqueur acquiesça et s'esquiva en silence, alors que l'ingénieur se traînait misérablement en direction du petit coin qu'il s'était aménagé dans la salle de contrôle auxiliaire.

« Quoi ? »demanda-t-elle à Zil'reyn, qui l'observait en silence depuis le début.

« Je suis impressionné, Rosanna Gady. » répondit-il avec un sourire carnassier.

« Par quoi ? » maugréa la femme, grincheuse.

« Votre manière très... humaine de gérer tout cela. »

« Hein ? »  
« Depuis que je vous ai rencontrée, excepté avec Delleb, je ne vous ai jamais vu gérer le moindre conflit avec violence ou agressivité. Vous le faites toujours avec une sorte de... bienveillance. Vous prenez soin d'eux, et vous souciez d'eux, alors même que vous savez qu'ils sont infiniment plus solides que des humains. Et pourtant, je le sais, vous êtes parfaitement capable de gérer ça comme nous le ferions. »

« C'est vrai, mais je ne fais que m'adapter à mes interlocuteurs, Zil'reyn. Vous avez été commandant, vous avez ordonné et dirigé, alors je ne pense pas que vous puissiez comprendre ce qu'ils sont vécu, humiliés, raillés et regardés de haut par leurs semblables. »

Le _wraith_ découvrit ses dents en un sourire amusé, avec une sorte de reniflement défiant.

« Toujours est-il, qu'ils sont habitués à être malmenés, violentés et rabaissés, mais la gentillesse, l'estime et la reconnaissance sont des choses nouvelles pour eux. Je ne fais que m'en servir pour les contrôler. »

« Et Delleb ? »

« Pour elle, c'est différent. Elle a toujours eu tout ce qu'elle voulait, quand elle le voulait, sans aucune restriction. Je ne fais que lui rappeler que tout ne coule pas de source et que beaucoup de choses se méritent. »

« Qu'avez-vous fait pour mériter de la défier ? » glissa le _wraith_ , retors.

« J'ai tenu tête à une autre reine, j'ai permis à près de cinquante des miens d'échapper à une mort atroce, et j'ai survécu deux ans avec un traceur implanté. J'ai affronté plus de _wraiths_ que vous ne pourriez même l'imaginer, et j'en ai convaincu d'autres de me suivre. J'ai mérité le droit de gagner son respect, autant que le vôtre. » répondit-elle sans hésiter.

« Mériter le _droit_ de gagner notre respect ? »

« Comme je vous l'ai dit, Commandant, je crois fermement que peu de choses nous sont accordées gratuitement. Je n'attends pas que vous me respectiez sans aucune raison, mais j'exige le droit de pouvoir vous prouver que je mérite ce respect. »

Le _wraith_ eut un grondement amusé.

« Vous nous ressemblez bien plus qu'on ne pourrait s'y attendre, Rosanna Gady. »

« Merci. »

Il faisait déjà nuit depuis longtemps lorsque Markus revint, escortant en compagnie de Filymn deux drones _wraiths_ solidement entravés.

Si Delleb eut une moue profondément dégoûtée, Léonard ne se fit guère prier, ayant depuis longtemps renoncé à toute considération sur le cannibalisme.

« Rosanna Gady, vous rendez-vous compte de ce que vous les forcez à faire ? » siffla la reine à mi-voix.

« Delleb, au risque de vous apprendre quelque chose sur les _wraiths_ , pour les traqueurs, les guerriers de bas rang et les déviants, il n'est pas rare, surtout en ces temps difficiles où la nourriture se fait si rare, qu'un _wraith_ ennemi ne soit rien d'autre qu'une source valable d'énergie. » répliqua l'artiste sans se démonter.

« ça n'en reste pas moins répugnant. Il y a des milliers d'humains là dehors.»

« Je ne peux cautionner les sélections d'innocents, mais je regrette en effet qu'ils n'aient pas trouvé un ou deux condamnés à mort. »

« A vrai dire, on en avait trouvé, sur Vinna, puis on a appris qu'ils venaient d'une planète ayant survécu à une épidémie Hoffan... Alors j'ai préféré me rabattre sur des _wraiths_ , au moins il n'y a aucun risque de contamination.» maugréa Markus.

 _Un silence pesant s'abattit sur la pièce. Tous, ils n'étaient que trop conscients de cette malédiction pesant sur leur tête. Chaque ponction était une potentielle condamnation à mort. Une mort atroce et inéluctable, à laquelle ils préféraient ne pas penser._

 _Instinctivement, il s'approcha de son humaine. Grâce à elle, il était à l'abri, ne ponctionnant presque plus que ses semblables depuis bien longtemps, chose qu'il n'aurait même plus à faire grâce à leur nouvel accord avec le village._

 _Le silence dura, lourd et pesant, tandis qu'elle venait se glisser dans ses bras, ignorant le regard lourd de la reine et de son commandant._

 _« Markus... Qu'est-ce que ça change ? » demanda finalement Filymn, faisant un geste vague dans leur direction._

 _Il comprit la question, bien plus complexe, posée par son frère de ruche derrière ces quelques mots._

 _Il ne trouva pas de mots adéquats pour y répondre._

 _D'une pensée, son humaine l'encouragea._

 _Il partagea alors avec eux, tout ce que cela avait changé pour lui. Cette énergie pure, lumineuse et bienfaisante, et la complicité qu'ils partageaient. Cet état de paix qu'il devait atteindre, et le bonheur qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il sentait l'énergie de son humaine couler en lui. Le lâcher-prise que cela demandait, et l'humilité qu'il avait dû adopter face à la nécessité de s'alimenter plus souvent, devenant en quelque sorte dépendant d'elle pour sa survie. Mais aussi le sentiment de puissance exaltée qu'il ressentait a chaque fois qu'elle le laissait ainsi la toucher, remettant sa vie entre ses mains._

 _Il n'avait rien perdu, si ce n'était un ego surdimensionné et mal placé._

 _Ils ne répondirent pas, mais il n'attendait pas de réponse. C'était trop différent de tout ce qu'ils avaient connu._

 _Ce fut bien plus tard, alors qu'il méditait assis en tailleur dans la petite cabine qu'ils s'étaient appropriée, Rosanna dormant, roulée en boule sur la couchette devant lui, qu'il reçut une réponse, sous la forme d'un délicat grattement à l'orée de sa conscience._

 _Filymn, qui attendait dans la coursive, désirait lui parler, sans que les autres ne soient au courant._

 _Il sortit donc discrètement, avant de suivre son congénère jusqu'à une petite salle de stockage encore encombrée de racines._

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Filymn ? » demanda-t-il, méfiant._

 _« Je veux comprendre. C'est pour ça que tu as trahi notre reine ? Pour un peu d'énergie ? » demanda-t-il d'un air torturé, adoptant inconsciemment le tutoiement utilisé par son aîné._

 _Il scruta l'esprit de son frère de ruche. Le traqueur étaient encore très jeune, quatre siècles à peine. Il avait encore plus souffert que lui, sa stature malingre l'empêchant de se défendre là où lui en avait eu les moyens. Pourtant, son âme balançait encore entre son imprégnation à leur mère, aussi vaniteuse et cruelle fût-elle, et ce qu'il entrevoyait par son intermédiaire et qu'il désirait tant._

 _« Filymn, tu nous as suivi pendant des semaines, et tu es avec nous depuis des jours, tu sais que ce n'est pas ça. » répondit-il._

 _« Comment as-tu pu trahir notre reine magnifique ? » répéta ce dernier, presque suppliant._

 _« Silla n'est pas magnifique. Elle est prétentieuse, stupide et vaine. Elle n'a jamais rien fait qui soit digne d'éloges. Elle n'a jamais fait que suivre l'avis général du conseil des reines, et elle préfère s'occuper de ses robes que de ses territoires. Delleb ou Amenisha sont des reines qui méritent notre respect, mais pas Silla. »_

 _« Silla est notre reine ! Nous ne sommes que des mâles insignifiants, on ne peut pas comprendre ses desseins ! »_

 _Il siffla avec dédain. Filymn ne faisait que rabâcher une propagande à laquelle il ne croyait même pas, s'y accrochant comme un naufragé s'accroche à une planche._

 _« Alors pourquoi nous avoir laissé torturer Dô'mar, et surtout, pourquoi ne pas avoir été tout de suite demander des renforts à la ruche ? Pourquoi nous suis-tu depuis tout ce temps ? »_

 _Son frère baissa la tête, piteux._

 _« Tu avais l'air si heureux. Je voulais comprendre. »_

 _« Et alors ? »_

 _« Je ne comprends toujours pas. C'est juste une humaine. Comment peux-tu faire... toutes ces choses pour elle ? Comment peux-tu la considérer comme ta reine? »_

 _« Rosanna n'est pas ma reine - pas vraiment - mais ma compagne, mon égale. »_

 _« Tu n'as plus de reine ? » demanda Filymn, presque effrayé._

 _« Non, j'ai une reine. Généreuse et juste, qui m'a autorisé à quitter son service, tant que je n'œuvre jamais comme les intérêts d'Atlantis. »_

 _Filymn le fixait du haut de sa taille minuscule, levant le nez pour le regarder dans les yeux._

 _Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il y avait quelque chose de pitoyable dans le traqueur qui l'observait, et qui lui rappelait celui qu'il avait été des années auparavant, prisonnier dans les geôles de la cité Ancienne._

 _« Filymn, abandonne Silla, elle n'en vaut pas la peine. Ici, tu seras vraiment libre. Rosanna n'ordonne pas, elle demande. Elle ne te forcera jamais à lui obéir. Personne ne te forcera à être ce que tu ne veux pas. Le monde des humains est étrange, mais il a beaucoup à nous offrir. »_

 _« Je suis un traqueur, je le serais toujours ! » maugréa-t-il, se désignant d'un geste vague._

 _« On est ce qu'on décide d'être. Je suis un traqueur car j'ai décidé de le rester, rien ne te force à faire le même choix que moi. »_

 _« Mais je ne sais rien faire d'autre... »_

 _Il soupira. Il avait oublié. Si lui avait été formé pour devenir guerrier, Filymn n'avait jamais reçu la moindre formation, en dehors des quelques conseils qu'il lui avait offert quand il avait été fait traqueur à cinquante ans à peine, lorsqu'il était devenu évident qu'il ne serait jamais ni plus grand, ni plus fort._

 _« Tu es encore jeune et tu es assez malin pour avoir survécu jusque-là. Tu peux apprendre si tu le désire. »_

 _« J'aime bien chasser... »_

 _« Alors, reste traqueur. On va bientôt avoir bien assez d'ennemis à chasser comme ça. »_

 _Il observa en silence son frère de ruche, perdu en pleine réflexion._

 _« Tu n'as jamais regretté ? »_

 _« Jamais ! »_

 _« Accepterais-tu d'être mon_ Tesshtin _? »_

 _« J'accepte. »_


	12. Chapitre 11

Markus lui cachait quelque chose, elle le sentait, mais elle ne chercha pas à savoir. Il devait avoir ses raisons, et elle avait bien d'autres préoccupations. Ils allaient tenter d'arracher l' _Utopia_ à l'attraction de la planète, pour un vol d'essai subluminique.

Elle demanda à tout le monde, excepté Léonard et Markus - qui de toute manière refuserait de la laisser risquer sa peau seule - de quitter le vaisseau.

Si Filymn, Delleb et Azur obéirent sans broncher, Zil'reyn refusa de descendre, arguant qu'ils auraient sans doute besoin d'un pilote expérimenté, refusant de se démonter lorsque Léonard objecta que, les commandes de pilotage étant génotypées, seule Rosanna pourrait les utiliser.

L'artiste finit par comprendre, à la lueur enfiévrée dans les yeux du commandant, que plus que tout son âme de pilote rêvait de voir ce fantôme sorti des âges prendre son envol.

Elle l'autorisa donc à rester, après s'être assurée qu'il avait bien compris qu'il risquait sa vie.

Elle partit ensuite en direction de la salle du fauteuil en compagnie de Markus tandis que Zil'reyn et Léonard s'enfermaient dans le poste de contrôle auxiliaire, le poste principal n'étant toujours pas complètement opérationnel.

L'ingénieur verrouilla derrière eux tous les sas, sachant que des sections entières du vaisseau allaient se dépressuriser dès leur sortie d'atmosphère, seules les fuites principales ayant été colmatées.

Avec une immense boule au ventre, elle entra dans la salle hexagonale.

Markus, qui la précédait, grimpa sur le socle du fauteuil qui, avec un bruit caractéristique s'activa.

C'était anormal.

« Léonard, c'est vous qui avez activé le fauteuil ? » demanda-t-elle sur l'intercom.

« Non, Madame, mais je l'ai mis sous tension ce matin. Pourquoi ?»

Ce mystère pouvait attendre.

«Le fauteuil s'est activé avant que je ne l'aie touché. »

« Sans doute une abération mineur de programmation, madame. Je n'ai eu le temps de stabiliser que les programmes principaux. » répondit l'ingénieur.

«J'espère que vous avez raison. Je m'installe. »

La connexion se fit tout de suite, comme si le vaisseau la reconnaissait.

Ils avaient fait du bon travail, et nombre des avaries qui avaient auparavant fait résonner des alarmes dans sa tête avaient disparu.

« J'allume les moteurs » annonça-t-elle, alors que la carlingue se mettait à vibrer.

Bien vite, elle se bénit d'avoir autorisé Zil'reyn à rester. Sortir un vaisseau de cette taille de l'attraction d'une planète était bien plus complexe qu'elle ne le pensait, et sans ses précieuses indications, elle n'aurait eu aucune idée de quoi faire.

Ils s'élevèrent lentement, suivant une diagonale douce jusqu'à atteindre une orbite stable.

« La moitié de cette antiquité est dépressurisée, mais les systèmes de survie fonctionnent là où nous nous trouvons et les systèmes principaux tiennent bon. » annonça Léonard, qui semblait à peine y croire.

« Un vol en hyperespace serait possible ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, en vitesse minimale, Madame.» répondit l'ingénieur après quelques instants.

« Combien de temps nous faudrait-il pour rejoindre Oumana ? »

« A pleine vitesse, il ne nous faudrait que quatre heures, mais à vitesse minimale, trois jours, au moins. »

« J'espère que je ne suis pas censée rester dans le fauteuil tout ce temps ? »

« Non, Madame, une fois les coordonnées verrouillées et les moteurs lancés, vous pourrez quitter le fauteuil jusqu'à notre sortie d'hyperespace. » répondit Léonard.

« Y a-t-il un itinéraire sécurisé entre la salle de contrôle, les quartiers d'habitation et la salle du fauteuil ? » intervint Markus.

« Non. Nous pouvons accéder aux quartiers de l'équipage, mais pas à la partie du vaisseau dans laquelle vous vous trouvez. »

« Si c'est la nourriture qui vous inquiète, la soute numéro six est pressurisée et c'est là que Azur stocke ses réserves alimentaires. » intervint Zil'reyn.

« Le commandant à raison, d'après les plans du vaisseau, vous avez même accès à une partie des quartiers des officiers. »

« A vrai dire, moi, c'est surtout l'eau et l'oxygène qui m'inquiètent. » intervint Rosanna.

« Nous ne sommes que quatre, dans un vaisseau prévu pour plusieurs centaines de passagers. Même avec la moitié de l'air en moins, nous avons largement de quoi tenir, quant à l'eau, nous avons une partie de la citerne auxiliaire qui est remplie d'eau de pluie. » répondit Léonard.

« Donc techniquement, rien ne nous empêche de tenter ce saut ? »

« Non, Madame. »

« Très bien, dernière chance de descendre. »

Comme elle s'y attendait, aucun des trois alphas ne broncha.

« Alors prévenez-les que nous partons. Si tout va bien, nous les retrouverons dans quatre jours sur Oumana .» déclara-t-elle, tandis qu'elle se concentrait sur l'idée de voyage hyperspatial.

La vibration de la coque changea, s'intensifiant, puis il y eut une sorte de choc sourd et, durant un bref instant, elle eut l'impression que sa tête allait exploser sous la pression, puis le calme revint.

« Entrée en hyperespace réussie, Madame. » annonça sobrement Léonard.

« C'était quoi ce choc ? » demanda Markus.

« Les inhibiteurs inertiels qui étaient mal calibrés, mais j'ai déjà corrigé ça. »

« Super, parce que j'ai une méga migraine maintenant.» maugréa l'artiste.

«Allez vous reposer, votre présence dans le fauteuil n'est plus requise, à présent. » la réconforta Zil'reyn.

Sans se faire prier, elle quitta le fauteuil, pour aller à moitié s'avachir contre le mur de la salle, tandis que des points blancs dansaient devant ses yeux.

Markus vint s'asseoir tout contre elle, l'enlaçant tendrement.

« Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu viens de faire, mon extraordinaire humaine ? »

« Oui, j'ai fait voler une casserole géante. » murmura-t-elle.

« Non, tu as ramené une légende et un symbole d'espoir dans le ciel de Pégase. »

« Si tu le dis... » murmura-t-elle sans grande conviction alors que la douleur pulsait dans ses tempes.

Markus finit par la laisser dormir, roulée en boule dans leurs manteaux, pendant qu'il allait inspecter les zones auxquelles ils avaient accès.

Ce n'était guère vaste. Une soute, deux postes de canonnage, le mess des officiers et deux cabines d'officiers, une salle technique et une salle pouvant tant servir de zone de stockage que de salle de réunion, plus les couloirs qui reliaient le tout.

Il dépoussiéra sommairement la cabine la plus propre : celle qu'Azur avait commencé à nettoyer des jours plus tôt pour Delleb, avant d'interrompre son travail pour participer aux réparations.

La pièce était environ deux fois plus grande qu'une cabine standard, avec un grand lit en son centre, une fenêtre qui couvrait presque tout un mur et deux portes, de part et d'autre de la pièce.

La première menait à une petite salle de bain privative qui, a la grande surprise de Markus, fonctionnait parfaitement, et la seconde à un bureau étriqué, dont la fenêtre était à moitié occultée par le tissu organique qui avait poussé dessus, afin de colmater la brèche qui déchirait le vaisseau sur deux niveaux entiers à cet endroit-là.

« Vos greffons de ruche semblent tenir le coup. » notifia-t-il télépathiquement à l'ingénieur, qui s'empressa de lui demander un aperçu mental.

Il s'exécuta avant d'aller chercher Rosanna, qui dormait toujours dans la salle du fauteuil.

Il la souleva délicatement et, même si elle fut réveillée par le mouvement, elle ne protesta pas, enfouissant son visage dans son cou pour se protéger de la lumière qui lui faisait si mal aux yeux.

Le lit n'avait plus de draps depuis longtemps, mais ils avaient toujours toutes leurs affaires de coureurs, parmi lesquelles la vieille couverture poussiéreuse de Rosanna, qu'il étendit sur elle par-dessus le manteau, avant d'éteindre la lumière dans la pièce et de s'installer devant la fenêtre.

Au matin du deuxième jour, elle étaient blottie dans les bras de Markus, dessinant distraitement dans son carnet, lorsque Zil'reyn contacta ce dernier télépathiquement.

Le _wraith_ ne fit rien pour lui cacher la discussion, qu'elle suivit discrètement au travers du lien.

« Markus, comment avez-vous pu supporter le silence ? » demanda le commandant.

Markus envoya une étincelle interrogative en retour.

« Ne pas être connecté à un esprit de ruche, juste à l'Esprit ? »

« Vous n'avez jamais été séparé de votre ruche, Commandant ? » demanda-t-il, surpris.

« Non, jamais » répondit ce dernier d'un ton piteux.

Le traqueur eut un petit rire arrogant.

« Vous n'auriez jamais supporté d'être seul, sans aucun esprit _wraith_ à proximité pendant des semaines! Seul dans votre tête, avec juste vos pensées.» se moqua-t-il.

Elle sentit l'esprit du commandant se révulser à cette simple pensée.

Ils étaient trois, de trois ruches différentes. Ils se sentaient, et pouvaient communiquer ensemble, mais c'était comme avoir des collègues de travail, un rapport distant et poli, très différent de la connexion viscérale que partageaient des frères de ruches, ou qu'elle partageait avec Markus.

Elle eut pitié de l'officier. Il devait se sentir si seul, si misérable.

« Nous arrivons bientôt, Zil'reyn, courage.» l'encouragea-t-elle sur l'intercom.

 _A quoi s'attendait-il ? Bien sûr que le traqueur allait se moquer de lui et de sa faiblesse, et à raison._

 _Trois millénaires d'expériences, et il s'effrayait de ne pas sentir l'esprit de ses pairs près du sien! Pitoyable, ridicule !_

 _Et en plus ce rat avait prévenu l'humaine. Il ne voulait pas de sa pitié. Elle ne pouvait même pas concevoir ce qu'était l'esprit de ruche, alors imaginer la souffrance d'en être séparé!_

 _Il s'abîma dans un silence furieux._

 _« Zil'reyn, comment était Delleb avant ? » demanda l'humaine sur l'intercom, brisant ses ruminations._

 _Il réfléchit. Comment était-elle ? Majestueuse, impressionnante et inspirante._

 _« C'était la plus grande souveraine que cette galaxie ait jamais porté. Respirer le même air qu'elle était un insigne honneur, sa parole un don plus rare encore... »_

Avec un soupir satisfait, elle s'installa plus confortablement contre Markus, qui la serra tendrement contre lui. Par l'intercom, la voix grave du commandant contait l'épopée de Delleb la Grande, d'un ton chaud et empreint d'une profonde affection pour cette reine déchue, qui se bâtit un royaume non pas à la force de ses griffes, mais à celle de son esprit.

Fermant les yeux, elle écouta les histoires. Elle écouta l'histoire des mots et celle des silences. Elle écouta l'histoire des intonations et celle des soupirs. Elle écouta, vit et ressentit. Et, page après page, elle ramena au présent des souvenirs millénaires.


	13. Chapitre 12

L'accord signé, elle savait que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que le vaisseau n'arrive avec son équipage de _wraiths_.

Elle en avait eu la confirmation par l'intermédiaire d'une adolescente pâle et frêle, qui était venu lui annoncer deux jours plus tôt que l' _Utopia_ était en route, que ses maîtres arriveraient bientôt et que, dans l'intermède, elle était à leur entière disposition.

Tom avait été pris d'un fou rire inextinguible, après que l'adolescente se soit profondément inclinée devant lui et l'ait appelé Monseigneur. Une fois le jeune _wraith_ calmé, elle avait pu interroger davantage la jeune fille, qui lui apprit s'appeler Azur, avoir le même âge que Liu et être l'esclave personnelle du commandant, presque depuis qu'elle avait été choisie pour servir les _wraiths_ , lors de la sélection de son village natal.

Elle lui avait aussi raconté comment elle s'occupait des vêtements de son maître et de ceux de la reine, et leur rendait mille services, avec « l'immense honneur » de rester en vie.

Milena avait senti des larmes lui piquer les yeux face à cette enfant forcée de grandir si vite, qui s'avérait heureuse lorsqu'une punition la laissait sans os brisé, ou que ses maîtres avaient la bonté de la laisser dormir une nuit entière.

Les yeux brillants de reconnaissance, Azur lui expliqua que Rosanna avait eu la générosité extraordinaire de lui offrir des vêtements neufs, jamais portés par personne auparavant, et qu'un _wraith_ nommé Léonard avait la louable patience de lui apprendre à lire, à elle, insignifiante créature.

Tom, qui avait suivi tout l'échange, avait alors saisi la main de l'adolescente et l'avait traînée à sa suite sans un mot.

Depuis, il passait tout son temps avec Jiu et Liu - qui pour l'occasion avait renoncé à ses amourettes adolescentes - à essayer d'apprendre à Azur à vivre comme ce qu'elle était : une adolescente.

Milena n'était pas tout à fait convaincue qu'aller voler des fruits dans les vergers ou teindre en vert une des pseudo-chèvres du voisin soient les choses les plus intelligentes à faire, mais elle se refusait à punir Tom pour un acte de pure bonté envers une âme perdue. Ce qu'approuvait totalement Jin'shi et visiblement Drane qui, en apprenant le sort de la jeune fille, avait utilisé une bonne partie des réserves de baies de la tribu pour lui confectionner une tarte à la confiture délicieusement parfumée.

Tom avait dû formellement lui interdire de l'appeler Monseigneur ou Maître, mais il n'avait rien pu faire contre la manie - qui lui avait sans doute permis de rester en vie jusque-là - qu'avait Azur de toujours baisser la tête en sa présence et de s'incliner à chaque fois qu'il lui adressait la parole.

Toutefois, malgré son attitude soumise et obséquieuse, Azur était de toute évidence de nature joyeuse et optimiste, et elle prit part aux méfaits de la petite bande avec enthousiasme.

Elle était en train de préparer des conserves de racines douces en compagnie de Jin'shi et de Selk'ym, dans une tentative un peu désespérée de stocker les presque cent kilos de tubercules que l'hybride avait glané dans les champs alentour après les récoltes.

Elle se décida finalement à poser la question qui la taraudait depuis un moment déjà.

« Selk'ym, vous qui connaissez les _wraiths_ , pourriez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi une gamine comme Azur est leur esclave ? Je croyais qu'ils ne prenaient comme esclaves que des adorateurs, afin qu'ils leurs servent d'espions et de serviteurs. »

L'hybride ricana.

« Déjà, je ne connais pas si bien que cela les _wraiths_ , ayant toujours été considéré comme un sujet d'expérience et non un individu, mais sur ce point je peux vous répondre. Les _wraiths_ ont deux types d'esclaves, les adorateurs, qui ont choisit de les servir, et les esclaves choisis, qui comme leur nom l'indique ont été capturé par les _wraiths_. Ces esclaves sont systématiquement sélectionnés pour leur beauté parmi les populations récoltées. Avez-vous les yeux de cette enfant ? Ils sont aussi bleus et limpides qu'un ciel d'été, d'où d'ailleurs j'en déduis que lui vient son nom d'esclave... » expliqua-t-il.

« Azur n'est pas son vrai nom ? ! »

« Ses parents lui en ont donné un autre, il y a bien longtemps. Mais son maître a dû l'appeler ainsi lorsqu'il l'a choisie comme esclave personnelle. »

« Pourquoi changer son nom ? »

« Chez les _wraiths_ , le nom n'est qu'une description de l'individu. Ce que vous appelez nom, n'est d'ailleurs qu'une sorte de diminutif vocal du nom véritable, qui est infiniment plus complexe. Si les noms d'esclaves sont souvent moins flatteurs que ceux des wraiths et qu'ils n'ont qu'une composante vocale, ils obéissent à la même logique. Une reine nomme ses _wraiths_ et un maître nomme ses esclaves.»

« Mais alors, Selk'ym... »

«...Pourrait approximativement se traduire par "l'expérience réussie", oui. » conclut-il d'un ton posé.

« Mais c'est affreux ! Pourquoi ne pas changer de nom ?»

« Parce que ce nom est le mien et qu'il me correspond. C'est ce que je suis, ce que toute mon existence est : une expérience réussie. Je suis unique, et parce que je suis unique, j'ai la liberté d'expérimenter. Et à ce jour, je n'ai jamais fait de découverte foncièrement mauvaise .» répondit-il avec un sourire.

Milena ne sut que répondre. Il y avait une certitude tranquille dans les paroles de l'hybride, qui n'appelait aucune réponse.

Soudain, une autre idée la frappa et, tendant la main, elle saisit le bras de son amie.

« Est-ce que les noms iräns signifient aussi des choses ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, nous en partageons d'ailleurs la nomenclature avec nos agressifs cousins les _wraiths_. Mais les Iräns ne portent que trois noms au cours de leur vie. Un premier leur est donné à la naissance, et est porteur de tous les espoirs des parents. On espère que ce nom forgera la larve à son image. Notre second nom nous est donné à notre entrée dans l'âge adulte, et nous décrit en notre nature profonde. Enfin, le troisième nous est offert au crépuscule de notre vie et résume tout ce que nous avons été et tout ce que nous léguons à ceux qui nous survivent. »

« Donc, Jin'shi est ton deuxième nom. »

« Oui. A ma naissance, mon père m'a appelée Bam'iinan, "mille œufs", car mes parents étaient déjà âgés lorsque je suis née, cadette de quatre frères aînés, alors l'espoir de transmettre le nom et l'héritage de la famille reposait entièrement sur ma capacité à engendrer de nombreux descendants, si possible femelles. »

« Il doit être déçu. » nota-t-elle.

L'esprit de Jin'shi s'assombrit.

« Oui, il m'a traitée de folle et de traîtresse à mon lignage, lorsque je suis partie. Il a dit que j'étais une honte pour ma mère, pour mes tantes, pour toutes mes ancêtres. Que ma grand-mère me maudirait si elle était encore en vie, pour oser aller ainsi pactiser avec l'ennemi. » répondit-elle dans un murmure.

« Jin'shi, tu ne m'en avais jamais parlé ! »

« Chacun son fardeau, mon amie. Tu as aussi eu ton lot de rejets et de haine. » répondit-elle avec douceur, effleurant le visage de Milena du bout des doigts.

« Mais ce n'était pas ma famille. »

« Ma famille est ici, à mes côtés. » répondit l'Irän, avant de sortir, prétextant devoir aller chercher plus de sel.

Le silence retomba, épais, alors que Milena continuait à couper les racines en gros morceaux, que Selk'ym tassait dans les bocaux.

« Savez-vous ce que signifie Jin'shi ? » demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

« Non. »

« Le suffixe _'shi_ pourrait se traduire par reine, mais aussi grande, ou glorieuse, et _jin_ est un concept qui tient de l'entêtement, de l'opiniâtreté et de la volonté indomptable. Elle le porte bien. »

C'était un joli nom. Un nom qui lui convenait. Jin'shi était ainsi. Un long fleuve tranquille, qui s'écoule, inébranlable, indomptable et libre, traçant sa voie avec patience mais acharnement.

« Oui, elle le porte bien. »

 _Avec un feulement satisfait, il inspecta leur butin. Deux énormes parts de tourte à la viande, quelques fruits, et une bouteille de vin jaune. Prise très satisfaisante. Restait à trouver un endroit où la savourer en sécurité._

 _Liu lui mit un coup de coude dans les côtes alors que Jiu arrivait en courant, battant des bras d'un air catastrophé, poursuivi de peu par une ménagère rondouillarde armée d'un balai, furieuse de s'être fait voler une bonne partie de sa tourte tout juste sortie du four._

 _Avec un ricanement sourd, il se saisit de Jiu, le plus petit et le plus lent de leur bande, et son ami sous un bras, leur butin sous l'autre, il déguerpit sans demander son reste, les deux femelles sur ses talons._

 _Ils ne s'arrêtèrent qu'à l'orée du bois,après une course folle à travers champs._

 _Il déposa Jiu, et lui tendit le torchon contenant leur prise, puis inspecta les arbres alentour._

 _Il trouva rapidement ce qu'il cherchait : un grand chêne aux branches basses et solides, facile à escalader. Il n'aurait eu aucune peine à grimper au sommet d'un pin parfaitement droit, mais il avait des griffes, contrairement à ses amis._

 _Il les aida à monter jusqu'à une respectable hauteur, portant plus qu'autre chose Jiu._

 _« On a la vue, la nourriture et même le vin ! Elle est pas belle, la vie ? » plastronna-t-il, désignant avec un geste de grand seigneur le village niché dans son écrin de verdure et les champs tout autour._

 _« Ouais ! Je trinque à la vue et à la vie ! » salua Liu, levant bien haut la bouteille qu'elle avait adroitement débouché avant d'en boire une généreuse rasade et de la tendre à son frère, qui en prit une toute petite gorgée, fronça le nez, avala de travers et se mit à tousser._

 _Il ne put retenir un éclat de rire, qui résonna tel un aboiement._

 _Jiu lui tendit la bouteille avec une mine misérable, et eut l'air infiniment soulagé lorsqu'il la prit._

 _Il médita un instant, observant le liquide jaune dans lequel flottaient quelques discrètes bulles, puis la tendit à Azur, qui assise à cheval sur sa branche, fixait timidement un point quelque part devant lui._

 _« Tiens, à toi de trinquer ! »_

 _La jeune humaine rougit violemment, se recroquevillant un peu, comme pour devenir invisible._

 _« Prends ! Tu as droit à ta part. » insista-t-il avec douceur._

 _Elle tendit une main hésitante qu'elle retira prestement lorsque par maladresse elle effleura ses doigts._

 _« Pardon ! Je suis désolée ! » bredouilla-t-elle, visiblement terrifiée._

 _Il soupira. Depuis trois jours, la même scène se répétait encore et encore. Elle se déridait un peu, puis, à chaque fois, elle finissait par lui adresser la parole ou par le toucher par inadvertance, et elle se refermait comme une huître, tremblante de crainte._

 _Liu, qui était installée sur la branche juste au-dessus de lui, lui tapota l'épaule, avant de faire un signe de la tête en direction de l'adolescente, qui tremblait toujours, crispée contre le tronc._

 _Que pouvait-il faire ? Il haussa les épaules._

 _Liu lui fit les gros yeux, puis se détourna, fixant le paysage._

 _Il était ravi qu'elle passe à nouveau du temps en sa compagnie, mais ne pouvait-elle pas être un peu plus claire ?_

 _« Liu te disait qu'elle a besoin d'être rassurée .» murmura Jiu, accroché à sa branche comme un koala sur un eucalyptus._

 _La rassurer, plus facile à dire qu'à faire._

 _Avec un petit sifflement, il se redressa agilement, en parfait équilibre sur l'étroit tronçon de bois._

Elle avait encore fait une bêtise, et allait le payer. Elle se demanda si elle allait tomber de l'arbre, et si elle se casserait quelque chose. Elle espérait que non. Ses maîtres détesteraient qu'elle soit abîmée. Ils devraient encore se passer de ses services, ce qui serait injuste pour eux.

Le _wraith_ était jeune. Jeune mais déjà grand, et bien plus fort qu'elle. Il s'approcha lentement, marchant sur cette branche si fine comme s'il était sur la terre ferme.

Elle se raidit, attendant les coups. Lentement, comme s'il essayait d'apprivoiser une bête effrayée, il s'accroupit devant elle.

Elle se demanda s'il y avait un animal sur le tronc au-dessus d'elle.

Il tendit doucement un bras et le posa sur son épaule. Elle se raidit encore davantage. Qu'allait-il faire d'elle ?

Elle frémit et cligna des yeux. Quelque chose lui chatouillait le nez. Des cheveux, de fins cheveux blancs.

Le _wraith_ la serrait contre lui, sans aucune méchanceté. Il la serrait contre lui comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne tombe.

« N'aies pas peur, Azur .» murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Le monde bascula.

Elle était dans un endroit étrange, sombre et en même temps extraordinairement lumineux. Comme une nuit étoilée brillant de mille feux. Elle se sentit bienvenue, plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

Elle avait été invitée, et accueillie avec joie.

« Où suis-je ? » demanda-t-elle à la présence qu'elle percevait devant elle.

« Dans mon esprit. Je veux que tu comprennes que tu n'as rien à craindre de moi. Jamais, je t'en fais le serment, Azur. Toi et moi avons bien plus en commun qu'il n'y paraît.» répondit l'entité qu'elle identifia comme le jeune _wraith_.

« Je ne suis rien, je n'existe que par le bon plaisir de mes maîtres. Vous êtes un seigneur, un maître de cette galaxie. »

Son esprit s'illumina radieux, alors qu'il riait.

« Les _wraiths_ ne sont pas les seigneurs de cette galaxie, ils en sont juste les pires prédateurs. Azur, je suis un peu plus jeune que toi. Ce qui signifie que si j'étais resté parmi les miens, je n'aurais pas valu plus qu'un esclave avant quasiment un siècle. »

« Non, non, vous êtes un _wraith_ ! »

« Je vais te montrer .» répondit-il alors que le monde fondait autour d'eux.

Elle était sur une ruche, froide et immense. Elle se faisait toute petite pour éviter les adultes qui passaient à grandes enjambées, leurs manteaux claquant sur leurs jambes.

La caisse était lourde, beaucoup trop lourde pour elle, mais le maître avait exigé qu'elle la ramène, alors, malgré la douleur dans son dos, elle la portait en titubant.

Lorsque enfin elle revint au laboratoire, si loin de tout téléporteur, le maître l'accueillit d'un coup de pied qui l'envoya voler contre le mur.

« Sale petit fainéant. Je t'ai dit de ne pas traîner en route ! » cracha-t-il, s'emparant de la caisse.

Elle se releva avec difficulté, étouffant un gémissement.

« Nettoie la table deux.» cracha l'adulte sans même la regarder.

Résignée, elle attrapa un seau dans un coin, et se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, ramassa le monceau de boyaux qui maculait la table avant de les amener jusqu'à une évacuation des déchets, dans le mur. Elle avait mal partout, elle avait faim et elle était épuisée, mais il n'était pas question de s'arrêter, ni de se plaindre, aussi nettoya-t-elle la table en silence.

Le laboratoire se délita. Elle était de retour dans l'esprit sombre mais apaisant du _wraith_.

« Je suis certain que tu as des souvenirs similaires. Tu n'as peut-être pas dû nettoyer des bouts de cadavres, mais je suis certain que les insultes et les coups de pied, tu connais. »

Elle acquiesça, même si elle n'avait pas de corps.

« Je ne te ferais jamais de mal, jamais. Je refuse de devenir comme ceux qui m'ont fait tant souffrir. Ici, tu es la seule qui puisse vraiment le comprendre. Tu veux bien que nous soyons amis ? »

Elle acquiesça de tout son cœur.

Elle revint, seule, dans son corps.

Elle était seule dans son esprit, mais elle n'était plus seule. Le _wraith_ la serrait toujours contre lui, fort, rassurant et immortel.

Elle sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues, mais elle n'essaya pas de les retenir, personne n'allait la punir. Pas aujourd'hui.


	14. Chapitre 13

**Tout d'abord merci à tout mes lecteurs, ceux qui me donnent leurs impressions et leurs remarques que ce soit des reviews, des Mps, ou autre. Je lis et apprécie chacun d'entre eux. Merci aussi à mes lecteurs muets qui me suivent, discret, silencieux mais bel et bien présent.**

 **Gros pavé explicatifs en fin de chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Le matin du quatrième jour, Delleb était arrivée au village, s'y promenant comme s'il s'était agi de ses jardins, un _wraith_ à l'attitude sauvage et discrète sur ses talons.

Elle était venue les accueillir sans aucun enthousiasme, sa première tasse de café à peine entamée à la main.

La reine portait des atours bien plus simples que lors de sa dernière visite, et le mâle qui l'accompagnait, qui était étrangement à peine plus grand qu'elle-même, un vieil uniforme râpé.

Il avait des cheveux assez courts pour un _wraith_ , à peine aux épaules, ramenés en un simple catogan, et une stature fine que sa posture ramassée mettait en exergue. Mais ce qui la frappa, outre l'attitude de bête sauvage, fut le tatouage qu'il arborait sur l'œil gauche. Un tatouage qu'elle avait vu durant près d'un an sur un autre _wraith_.

A la réflexion, malgré la différence flagrante de physique, l'alien ressemblait beaucoup à Markus à son arrivée sur la cité. Méfiant, fuyant et en même temps combatif.

Elle sourit. Elle devrait arriver à gérer ça, le temps que son amie revienne.

« Nous ne vous attendions pas si tôt. Le vaisseau n'est pas encore arrivé. Suivez-moi.» déclara-t-elle, faisant demi-tour, ignorant avec superbe les regards mauvais des villageois.

Elle installa les deux aliens dans sa cuisine, et leur servit une tasse de café, sans leur demander leur avis. Elle trouvait cela moins étrange que de les avoir plantés debout, au milieu de la pièce.

Si la reine prit la peine de renifler la boisson avant de repousser la tasse, le mâle n'y jeta même pas un regard.

Tant pis.

Elle s'assit en face d'eux.

« Rosanna m'avait dit qu'elle avait recruté d'autres _wraiths_. J'ignorais qu'elle avait recruté un autre traqueur de la ruche de Silla. » déclara-t-elle sur le ton de la conversation.

Le _wraith_ feula, écarquillant les yeux de surprise, tandis que la reine éclatait de rire.

« Les alliés de Rosanna Gady sont aussi surprenants qu'elle ! » s'exclama cette dernière, joyeuse.

« Je n'ai pas son talent. Mais Markus avait exactement le même tatouage, avant. J'en déduis donc que vous occupiez le même poste sur la même ruche que lui. »

La reine feula avec approbation.

« Vous avez bien déduit. Ce traqueur vient bel et bien de la ruche de Silla, et cette sale arrogante doit encore plus haïr Rosanna Gady à présent ! » feula Delleb avec une joie manifeste.

« Cela semble vous réjouir. » nota la guerrière.

Delleb eut un feulement dédaigneux.

« Silla est un chancre, une insulte à notre race. Elle n'est pas capable de tenir tête à une humaine désarmée. Elle n'est même pas capable de conserver ses chiens de chasse. Elle ne mérite aucune indulgence. » lâcha la reine, découvrant en un sourire carnassier bien trop de dents.

« Je dois bien avouer que, de tous les _wraiths_ , elle n'est, et de loin, pas parmi ceux que j'estime. » murmura Milena, qui ne nourrissait pas les meilleurs sentiments à l'égard de Silla.

Le traqueur gronda avec agacement.

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Elle venait d'insulter la reine d'un _wraith_ , juste devant lui, et elle était à peu près certaine que Delleb ne lèverait pas le petit doigt si le traqueur décidait de s'en prendre à elle.

Delleb cracha quelque chose en _wraith_ au mâle, qui feula avec hargne avant de détourner le regard, fixant un point imaginaire par la fenêtre.

Elle déglutit, fixant son café. L'ambiance était tout sauf agréable.

Ce fut Selk'ym qui vint la tirer de là, une faux à la main.

« Milena, savez-vous où est rangée la graisse mécanique ? » demanda-t-il, fixant les deux _wraiths_ d'un regard glacé, la faux étincelant dans la lumière du matin.

S'il avait besoin de la graisse, ce n'était certainement pas pour cet outil-là, mais elle lui en fut immensément reconnaissante.

« Je vais vous montrer. Attendez-moi là, tous les deux ! » déclara-t-elle, sautant sur ses pieds.

«Jin'shi et moi n'aimions pas beaucoup l'idée de vous savoir seule avec deux _wraiths_. »

« Je doute qu'ils me fassent le moindre mal, mais je dois bien avouer que je n'étais pas à l'aise. Merci beaucoup ! » répondit-elle avec soulagement.

« Je serais juste devant, dans la cour, appelez-moi en cas de problème. »

« Je n'y manquerais pas, Selk'ym. » répondit-elle, ragaillardie.

Lorsqu'elle revint, le traqueur n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre, mais Delleb inspectait sans aucune gêne ses placards.

« Je ne pensais pas que le contenu de mes armoires pouvait vous intéresser. » nota-t-elle.

La reine feula mais vint se rasseoir.

« Où est mon esclave ? » demanda-t-elle après quelques instants.

Milena ne put s'empêcher de tiquer.

« Vous avez pu vous en passer quelques jours, je ne doute pas que vous vous en passerez encore quelques heures. Elle est allée camper en compagnie de Tom et de deux de ses amis.» répondit-elle plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

« Je vous l'ai généreusement prêtée jusqu'à mon retour. J'exige de la récupérer ! » gronda la reine, une aura menaçante émanant d'elle.

Milena sentit un filet de sueur glacée lui couler entre les omoplates. Elle déglutit.

« Vous pouvez exiger autant que vous le voulez, elle ne reviendra pas plus vite. Ils sont en route, mais ne seront pas là avant plusieurs heures. » maintint-elle tout de même.

La reine se releva brusquement, faisant tomber sa chaise, levant une main menaçante.

Milena se força au calme. Son pistolet était dans sa botte, mais ce n'était pas la bonne solution.

Il fallait qu'elle reste impavide. A tout prix.

Qu'aurait fait Rosanna à sa place ?

« Me tuer ne vous apportera rien de bon, et vous le savez. » parvint-elle à articuler, sa voix tremblant à peine.

« A vous non plus.» cracha la reine, baissant toutefois la main.

Derrière elle, Milena vit le _wraith_ qui avait suivi l'échange d'un œil intéressé sourire.

Elle eut l'impression d'avoir passé une sorte de test.

Elle espérait l'avoir réussi.

Elle se rassit et se saisit de sa tasse, espérant cacher ainsi le tremblement de ses mains.

Comment Rosanna parvenait-elle à tenir tête avant tant d'aisance à cette reine, sans même une arme pour se défendre ? Ou même à un _wraith_ tout court ?

Rosanna lui avait souvent dit qu'elle l'admirait, pour son courage et sa bravoure au combat. Elle n'avait pas peur de combattre un wraith armée de son P-90 et de son pistolet, mais parlementer avec une reine hostile tout en étant désarmée, c'était vraiment hors de son rayon d'action !

«Je l'ai vue combattre. Rosanna Gady n'est jamais désarmée. » murmura le _wraith_ dans un grondement.

« Comment ? »

« Je suis un traqueur. J'observe mes proies pour les décrypter. Vous êtes facile à lire. »

« Surtout, vous ne fermez pas votre esprit. Vos pensées superficielles flottent comme une odeur dans le vent. Une odeur tellement forte que même un mâle peut la sentir.» ajouta la reine, hautaine.

« Vous lisez dans mon esprit?! »

« Seulement vos pensées et vos émotions les plus puissantes. »

« Cessez ! »

« Alors cessez de nous bombarder avec ! » ricana la reine avec un air suffisant.

Elle eut la violente envie de frapper ce visage vert si méprisant, mais elle se retint. Rosanna avait gagné ce privilège, par Dieu sait quelle manœuvre, mais ce n'était certainement pas son cas. Elle serra sa tasse dans ses mains et pria en silence. Que ce supplice cesse rapidement !

Elle fut exaucée en moins de dix minutes, mais sûrement pas de la manière qu'elle aurait désiré.

Elle vit tout d'abord la reine froncer les sourcils tandis que le traqueur se ramassait sur son banc en feulant, puis moins de dix secondes plus tard, Selk'ym entrait en trombe dans la cuisine, une hache à fendre le bois à la main.

« Les _wraiths_ attaquent! » cracha-t-il avant de faire demi-tour.

Alors qu'elle se jetait sur le banc-coffre dans lequel elle rangeait son P-90, elle entendit un sifflement menaçant qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

« ça va être le moment de prouver que vos beaux discours ne sont pas que du flan, Delleb ! » grogna-t-elle, se ruant dehors sans attendre de voir si les deux aliens bougeaient ou non.

Un _Dart_ la survola à toute vitesse, avant de virer brusquement alors que Kang, qui arrivait en courant, tirait une salve dessus.

« Au rapport ! » hurla-t-elle, redevenue le capitaine Giacometti.

« Trois _Darts_ nous survolent, et ont déposé une vingtaine de soldats à l'entrée du village. Jin'shi, Drysse et Strauss évacuent les civils. » répondit Kang.

« Dampa, vous surveillez ces saloperies volantes, Selk'ym avec moi. » grogna-t-elle, concentrée sur la menace.

« Milena Giacometti, que faisons-nous ? » demanda une voix à double timbre.

Elle se retourna et se retint juste à temps de faire feu sur les deux _wraiths_ qui la fixaient, attendant ses ordres.

« Vous savez vous battre, Delleb ? » demanda-t-elle sincèrement surprise.

Le reine eut un feulement outré.

« Suivez-moi, et tuez tout ce qui n'est pas un _wraith_ allié. » répondit-elle, s'élançant dans la rue principale, frôlant les façades pour ne pas offrir une cible facile aux vaisseaux.

Une dizaine de drones escortait autant d'alphas occupés à défoncer les portes des fermes pour les fouiller, une à une.

Ils avaient déjà capturé une famille entière, dont les membres attendaient, blottis les uns contre les autres, terrifiés, gardés par cinq drones.

Milena n'osa pas leur tirer dessus, le risque de toucher les otages étant trop élevé. Selk'ym n'eut pas de telles considérations et fonça sur eux, encaissant deux tirs d'empaleur avant d'arriver au contact et de faucher un drone d'un grand coup de sa hache. Elle n'eut en revanche aucune pitié à transformer en passoire un alpha qui, ayant entendu la lutte, venait de jaillir d'une maison voisine. Il fut fauché dans son élan et s'écrasa misérablement au sol dans un nuage de poussière, alors qu'elle abattait un drone qui la chargeait bovinement depuis l'autre bout de la rue.

Deux boules d'énergie bleue la frôlèrent, assommant net un alpha qui l'avait prise à revers sans qu'elle ne le remarque.

Tournant la tête, elle découvrit la reine, tous crocs dehors, qui tirait avec une certaine adresse sur les _wraiths_ qui tentaient de se jeter sur elle, tout en en forçant un à s'agenouiller devant elle puis à se trancher la gorge avec sa propre dague.

Dans un bruit assourdissant, une fenêtre vola en éclat alors que deux _wraiths_ chutaient du premier étage d'une maison, s'entre-déchirant. Le plus petit poignarda l'autre, puis en un bond puissant sauta sur le dos d'un alpha qui se battait contre l'hybride, le lardant violemment avant de s'élancer sur un autre, à qui il brisa la mâchoire d'un coup de pied.

Elle se ressaisit et tira une salve en l'air, forçant le _Dart_ qui allait les survoler à changer de trajectoire _in extremis_ puis, rechargeant dans un même mouvement, elle vint prêter main-forte au traqueur qu'un énorme alpha avait réussi à saisir à la gorge, et qui était en train de lui broyer la trachée avec un sourire mauvais.

Les deux _wraiths_ s'effondrèrent, l'un mort, l'autre la respiration sifflante. Elle le laissa là, allant aider Selk'ym à escorter les villageois tout juste libérés en sécurité.

Lorsqu'elle revint moins d'une minute plus tard, le traqueur assommait d'un tir le dernier alpha, tandis que la reine, avec un geste négligent de la main, ordonnait aux quatre drones restants de baisser leurs armes, ce qu'ils firent, totalement soumis à sa volonté.

Sa radio crépita.

« On a plus de munitions et les _Darts_ reviennent, à couvert ! » hurla Kang.

Les trois petits vaisseaux approchaient en formation, parallèlement à la grande rue.

En un instant, Milena comprit. Ils allaient faire feu.

Se jetant d'une roulade sur le côté, elle esquiva de peu une boule de plasma fumant. Si Selk'ym s'était également jeté à couvert, les deux _wraiths_ n'avaient pas bougé, levant leurs dérisoires pistolets contre les vaisseaux, les quatre drones équipés tant de fusils que d'empaleurs les imitant.

Le vaisseau de tête, sur lequel s'étaient concentrés les tirs, tangua puis, avec un grésillement malsain, s'écrasa dans le champ voisin, avant d'exploser quelques secondes plus tard.

Les deux autres vaisseaux firent un second passage, touchant deux drones qui s'effondrèrent à moitié vaporisés, puis prenant de l'altitude, virèrent en direction de la Porte. Intacts malgré tous leurs tirs conjugués.

« Ils vont aller chercher des renforts ! » hurla-t-elle bien inutilement.

« Je ne crois pas, non ! » siffla la reine, fixant les deux vaisseaux qui s'éloignaient avec un immense sourire cruel.

Il y eut une boule de lumière dorée et une explosion éblouissante, puis une second globe ambré suivie d'une autre déflagration, et les restes des vaisseaux tombèrent lourdement au sol, en une pluie incandescente.

« Des drones lanthiens ! » jubila Selk'ym, extatique.

Une immense silhouette sombre descendait lentement dans le ciel d'un bleu parfait, jusqu'à former un immense vaisseau, qui lévita quelques instants au-dessus d'eux dans un vrombissement assourdissant de réacteurs, avant d'aller se poser dans le champ qu'ils avaient si âprement négocié.

« Ils ont réussi ! » ne put-elle que murmurer, alors que les villageois sortaient prudemment de leurs abris.

Le bilan fut vite dressé. Il n'y avait eu qu'une seule et unique victime. Une grand-mère trop âgée pour courir, qui était restée en arrière, son balai à la main, pour tenter de retenir les prédateurs alors que sa famille fuyait. Il avait eu quelques blessés, une seule mort, et aucun disparu, pour ce qui s'avéra être une sélection destinée à récolter une centaine de proies.

Delleb ordonna que tous les _wraiths_ survivants soient solidement entravés et gardés prisonniers puis, avec cette superbe royale qui lui était propre, elle partit droit à travers champs en direction du vaisseau qui s'était posé à deux kilomètres de là.

Dès qu'elle fut certaine que tout était sous contrôle au village, Milena enfourcha sa moto et partit sur les traces de la reine, qu'elle rattrapa facilement.

« Montez, ça ira plus vite sur la moto. » proposa-t-elle, ralentissant à sa hauteur.

Un feulement courroucé lui répondit.

« Comme vous voulez, Delleb.» conclut-elle, accélérant.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, elle arrivait sous l'énorme vaisseau, encore tout fumant de sa descente dans l'atmosphère. Elle leva le nez, le détaillant.

La carcasse était clairement de construction Ancienne mais, comme des tumeurs, de larges plaques de coque de vaisseau _wraith_ recouvraient des pans entiers de la structure.

Il y eut un flash de lumière éblouissant, et elle se retrouva dans une salle de commande qui ressemblait étrangement à celle d'Atlantis, avec ses grandes consoles roussâtres et ses vastes écrans holographiques.

Assis derrières les consoles,elle mit quelques instants à reconnaître le commandant de Delleb et un autre _wraith_ qui lui était totalement inconnu.

« Rosanna Gady m'a prié de vous téléporter à bord dès votre arrivée. Elle nous rejoindra sous peu. La représsurisation des secteurs défectueux est bientôt achevée.» déclara l'inconnu d'un ton neutre, manipulant des commandes sans lui jeter un regards.

Elle attendit donc de longues minutes, puis la porte de la salle s'ouvrit dans un chuintement sur une Rosanna euphorique, suivie par son ombre verte, Markus.

« On a fait voler l' _Utopia_ ! On l'a fait voler et même tirer ! Tu te rends compte, Milena ! Elle a dix mille ans et elle vole ! C'est génial ! C'est extraordinaire ! C'est... C'est dingue ! » s'extasia-t-elle, la serrant dans ses bras dans un élan de joie.

«Je vois ça ! » répondit-elle en riant, amusée par la spontanéité joyeuse de son amie qui la lâcha presque aussitôt pour se précipiter sur le commandant qui s'était levé à son entrée, le serrant fort dans ses bras.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers l'autre _wraith_ , qui agita vainement son bras - qu'elle découvrait unique - dans l'espoir de la décourager, et qui fit une drôle de moue à mi-chemin entre la joie, le dégoût et la gêne profonde alors qu'elle le serrait affectueusement dans ses bras.

Lorsqu'elle le lâcha enfin, il se recula d'un pas, rajustant son uniforme usé pour se redonner une contenance.

« Milena, je te présente Léonard, le génie sans qui tout cela n'aurait jamais été possible ! » le présenta-t-elle avec un immense sourire. « Léonard, voici Milena Giacometti, la guerrière qui ne nous a jamais abandonnés, même lorsque tous nous croyaient morts. »

Le _wraith_ la salua de la tête, mais ne dit rien.

« C'est un scientifique pur et dur, il préfère être en tête à tête avec des machines plutôt qu'avec des êtres vivants. » conclut l'artiste avec un haussement d'épaules résigné.

Dans un éclat de lumière Delleb se matérialisa à côté d'eux.

« Vous avez osé me faire attendre ! » s'offusqua-t-elle, dardant ses yeux mauvais sur l'ingénieur qui avait tardé à la téléporter.

« Bonjour, Delleb ! » lâcha Rosanna, froidement, venant se planter devant elle, les bras croisés.

La reine feula, agacée de ne pouvoir s'en prendre à l'alpha, mais se détourna.

Le commandant s'avança, retenant tant bien que mal un sourire de pur bonheur pour saluer sa reine d'une discrète mais respectueuse courbette, alors qu'elle devinait un entretien télépathique.

« Léonard, puisque vous ne semblez n'avoir aucun amour-propre, ni aucune considération pour la grandeur de notre race, j'ai pensé que vous apprécieriez d'avoir quelques réserves alimentaires. J'ai donc exigé que les prisonniers soient gardés en vie. Je vous suggère de les téléporter à bord. » déclara la reine, comme si elle lui faisait là une immense faveur.

Le _wraith_ jeta un coup d'œil interrogatif à l'artiste, qui acquiesça.

« Ils sont tous dans la soute deux. Fi... le traqueur est avec eux. » répondit-il après avoir manipulé quelques commandes.

« Bien, allons donc voir vos « emplettes », Delleb. » conclut Rosanna, faisant volte-face.

Milena découvrit ainsi le vaisseau, dont les coursives poussiéreuses étaient encore partiellement envahies de racines et d'autres déchets, tandis que de nombreux panneaux de contrôle étaient ouvert de-ci de-là, découvrant les mécanismes du vaisseau, bien souvent rafistolés de bric et de broc, quand il ne s'agissait pas clairement de technologie _wraith_.

Rosanna surprit son regard.

« Oui je sais, c'est incroyable que cette antiquité ait pu ne serait-ce que décoller. »

« Vous avez passé quatre jours là dedans ! »

« Pas dans cette partie, à vrai dire, Markus et moi sommes restés coincés à l'avant du vaisseau, non loin de la salle du fauteuil, alors que Léonard et le commandant étaient coincés à l'arrière. Tout le reste était à peu près dépressurisé. »

« Tu es folle ! »

« Je sais, on me le dit souvent. » répondit l'artiste avec un sourire satisfait.

* * *

 ** _Le pavé explicatif:_**

Au grès des chapitres, j'ai reçu quelques remarques à propos des relations de dominations-soumissions entre différents personnages et ces commentaires ont explosé avec mon dernier chapitre. Je voulais donc vous en parler un peu.

Je vais aller du plus général au plus précis. Tout d'abord, Léonard, Filymn et globalement tout les _wraiths_ mâles obéissent presque sans broncher à Rosanna, une fois qu'ils l'ont reconnue comme une leader valide car, dans leur société, un mâle ne discutent pas l'avis d'une femelle. Ça ne leur vient même pas à l'esprit. Ils sont aussi endoctriné que le sont sur terres bien des femmes, qui marchent toujours un pas derrière les hommes, n'osent pas les fixer dans les yeux ou leur répondre. C'est pour la même raison que Zil'reyn et Markus n'interviennent que très rarement dans les disputent entre Rosanna et Delleb, malgré tout l'amour qu'ils portent à leurs femelles respectives. Les mâles n'ont pas à se mêler des problèmes des femelles. La société _wraith_ est aussi sexiste que l'est la nôtre, mais l'oppression y est (entre autre) matriarcale et pas patriarcale.

C'est d'ailleurs un des chevaux de bataille des Oumashiis, qui ne cessent de prôner l'équité de race et de sexe, que ce soit dans l'armée ou ailleurs (Voir certaines rumeurs stellaires et Eros Pegasus).

Bien sûr Markus ose remettre en question l'avis de Rosanna, car il sait qu'elle le considère comme un égal et n'attend pas de lui une soumission aveugle, mais certains d'entre vous l'on remarqué, même si Rosanna n'ordonne pas mais demande, elle donne parfois des "ordres" à Markus, qui les effectue, mais lui ne lui en donne jamais ou presque. Il la prie ou la supplie de faire quelque chose (être prudente, ne pas aller quelque part, etc).

Ensuite Delleb et Zil'reyn. Leur cas est encore différent, car tout les deux ont des caractères qui les poussent au contrôle. Delleb est tiraillée entre son habitude de reine de commander et être obéie et son envie d'avoir un partenaire autonome et suffisamment fort pour lui tenir tête. Zil'reyn de son côté, lutte contre sa nature qui le pousse à se soumettre à sa reine, et sa farouche volonté d'indépendance. En bref leurs contradictions internes sont le principal frein à leur rapprochement, en plus d'un orgueil très très mal placé des deux...

Enfin Zil'reyn et Azur ou plus globalement Azur et l'univers entier.

Azur avait 12 ans lorsque sa famille a été tuée et qu'elle est devenue esclave. Oui, elle souffre d'un très très grave syndrome de Stockholm. Oui, ses perceptions sont biaisées et malsaines. Mais non, cela ne rend pas pour moi Zil'reyn mauvais, ou ne fait pas de l'avis de Rosanna une vérité absolue.

Azur à horriblement souffert à cause des _wraiths_ et de leur société défectueuse. Mais elle n'as pas plus, ni moins souffert que Markus, Filymn, Selk'ym, Drysse, Jin'shi et ses ancêtres, Delleb( comme vous le verrez bientôt) ou Rosanna. Finalement ceux qui s'en sortent le mieux sont Léonard et Zil'reyn, puisque le premier a vécu des milliers d'années d'une vie plutôt heureuse à bord de sa ruche, auprès de ses vaisseaux adorés, sa vie n'ayant basculé qu'une dizaine d'années plus tôt avec son accident. Quand au second, il a eut la chance malgré et grâce à son autonomie et sa logique assez unique d'être promu très jeune au poste de commandant. Le seul mal qu'il aie subi étant les moqueries que lui ont fait subir les reproducteurs de Delleb...du moins avant qu'elle ne décide de tout plaquer et qu'il ne commence à vraiment en baver.

En bref, je ne remet pas en question la validité de relation de type dominant-soumis( et je ne parle pas relations sexuelles ici), mais bien le contexte dans lequel elles se produisent.

Pour continuer sur les exemples _wraithiques_ , un esclave forcé à servir un _wraith_ sous peine de mourir est une victime. Un esclave qui choisit de se soumettre à un maître par amour pour lui, ou parce que sa nature le pousse à être contrôlé et à obéir, est à mon sens légitime dans ses choix.

C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que vous ne verrez pas de relations Dominant-soumis romantisé à la 50 shade of gray dans mes écrits. Parce que c'est n'est certainement pas du BDSM, et encore moins une relation qu'il faudrait rechercher. En revanche des relations dysfonctionnelles et des personnages qui en souffrent et essaient avec plus ou moins de succès de s'en sortir, ça oui, vous risquez d'en croiser.

Enfin, comme je ne cesse de le dire au fil des pages, ce qui fait toute la différence est la liberté de choix. Pas le choix en lui-même, mais si il a été pris librement ou pas. En un mot, le consentement.

 _Alors cher lecteurs qui avez pris la peine de lire tout ce pavé explicatif, soyez libre, et faites vos choix avec fierté en étant conscient de votre pouvoir. Qu'ils soient populaires ou pas, n'oubliez jamais, choisir, c'est être libre!_


	15. Chapitre 14

Les prisonniers de Delleb s'étaient finalement révélés être une véritable aubaine. Une fois enfermés, tantôt dans des capsules de stase, tantôt dans deux cellules de détention du vaisseau, ils s'étaient avérés utiles de bien des manières. Tout leur équipement confisqué, ainsi que leurs vêtements permirent de créer les bases d'un petit économat _wraith_.

La reine put tirer de leurs esprits une foule d'informations utiles, dont la plus importante était qu'ils étaient venus là en pillards sur les ordres de leur reine, qui donc n'enverrait pas de seconde équipe avant longtemps, persuadée qu'ils se seront fait abattre par les troupes d'Olamin'shi, à qui appartenait le territoire. Enfin, ils étaient une source de nourriture inespérée pour l'équipage, pas encore prêt pour une alimentation par don.

Rosanna dénicha une immense plaque d'ardoise qu'elle installa dans la salle de contrôle auxiliaire qui leur servait toujours de centre de commandement.

Elle y dressa un véritable planning incluant cours de langues, leçons de don, entraînements, tours de garde et plages horaires de travail et de repos pour chacun. Un planning chargé, qui offrait tout de même plus de loisirs aux _wraiths_ qu'ils n'en avaient jamais eu.

La priorité absolue fut de terminer d'évacuer les racines et autres pierres et de colmater le maximum de fuites afin de rendre la circulation possible à bord du vaisseau en vol.

A plusieurs reprises, Delleb demanda à Rosanna de la suivre sur une planète dont elle ne voulait rien lui dire, et à chaque fois, l'artiste lui fit la même réponse: elle ne quitterait la planète pour autre chose qu'une urgence que lorsque l' _Utopia_ serait intégralement nettoyé, et suffisamment remis en état pour pouvoir à nouveau naviguer en toute sécurité.

A la surprise générale, la reine se mit donc à nettoyer et à ranger avec une ardeur insoupçonnée, dépassant largement sur ses heures de repos.

Rosanna ne dormait pas beaucoup, passant le plus clair de son temps à charrier des déchets, quand elle n'était pas assise dans le fauteuil de contrôle pour lancer diagnostics et protocoles de test sous la houlette de Léonard. Elle ne fut donc pas du tout enchantée lorsque Markus la réveilla en plein milieu de la nuit, une petite semaine après leur arrivée sur Oumana.

Le _wraith_ avait pris ses précautions, lui caressant l'épaule avec une douceur infinie, pourtant elle ne put se retenir de lui décocher un regard noir et un grondement irrité.

« Je suis désolé de te réveiller maintenant, ma douce humaine, mais c'est important » commença-t-il d'un ton gentil, remettant délicatement derrière son oreille une mèche rebelle échappée de la tresse lâche qu'elle portait.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne peut pas attendre l'aube mais n'est pas assez urgent pour me réveiller en vitesse? » maugréa-t-elle, étouffant un immense bâillement.

Elle leva un sourcil, constatant que Markus s'était de toute évidence apprêté avec soin, son vieil uniforme nettoyé et sa coiffure des grands jours parfaitement réalisée.

« Filymn désire te prêter allégeance, et cette nuit est propice. »

L'information était assez invraisemblable pour qu'elle en oublie instantanément sa fatigue.

« Il quoi ? »

« Il a déjà renié Silla, et ne désire plus que te prêter allégeance, Rosanna. » expliqua-t-il patiemment.

« Pourquoi moi ? Delleb ne serait pas plus indiquée ? » demanda-t-elle, perplexe.

« Delleb est une grande reine, mais c'est toi qu'elle suit. Tu domines Delleb et nous en sommes tous conscients. »

« Je ne domine pas Delleb. Je la canalise à peine.»

Le wraith eut un rire amusé.

« Tu es imprudente et impudente avec elle, mais cela ne fait aucun doute, en définitive, c'est toujours ton avis qui prime, mon extraordinaire compagne. »

« D'accord, si tu veux. Mais je ne suis et ne serais jamais une reine, contrairement à Delleb. »

« Elisabeth Weir n'est pas une reine non plus, et pourtant, je lui ai prêté serment. »

« Oui, mais toi... »

« Moi quoi ? » répliqua-t-il avec un sourire curieux.

« Non rien. »

« Alors tu acceptes ? » demanda-t-il avec espoir.

« Oui, mais pas question que j'y aille avec les cheveux en pétard ! »

Avec un feulement joyeux, Markus se glissa derrière elle, démêlant avec adresse ses nombreuses boucles inextricables.

 _Il regarda la lune infléchir sa course dans le ciel._

 _Pour la centième fois au moins, il tâta du bout des doigts la peau vierge de toute marque autour de son œil gauche._

 _Il espérait n'avoir pas fait la plus grosse erreur de toute son existence._

 _Il devait être fou pour accepter ainsi volontairement de se faire paria._

 _Markus lui avait proposé de prévenir les autres, mais il avait refusé. Même si tous allaient comprendre dès le lendemain, en voyant sa face sans plus aucune marque, il ressentait une sorte de honte à prêter ainsi allégeance à une humaine, aussi puissante soit elle._

 _La lune unique de ce monde était pleine. Il observa l'astre blafard, si grand qu'il en occultait les étoiles._

 _Être libre. Il ne pouvait même imaginer ce que cela signifiait. La liberté n'avait aucun sens pour les siens. Un_ wraith _ne naît pas libre, pas plus qu'il ne meurt. Un_ wraith _appartient à une ruche. Il en est le constituant et la possession. Sa vie ne lui appartient pas. Elle appartient à sa reine et à sa ruche. Un_ wraith _n'est jamais libre, mais il n'est jamais seul. De son premier jour à son dernier, il a toujours des frères de ruche à ses côtés, leurs esprits près du sien._

 _Il gronda. Cela était peut-être vrai pour les autres, mais lui avait été seul la plus grande partie de sa vie. Seul dans sa tête, sans aucun esprit près du sien._

 _Ses frères de ruches n'avaient vu en lui qu'une créature pitoyable à peine digne de survivre._

 _Il n'avait jamais été libre, et il avait été très seul._

 _Il eut un sourire prédateur._

 _En arrachant son tatouage, pour la première fois de son existence, il avait choisi. Quelle que soit l'issue de tout cela, il avait choisi librement, et de cela il ne pouvait qu'être fier._

 _Quelque chose le fit se retourner. Aussi silencieux que des ombres, ils s'étaient approchés._

 _Sous la lueur froide de la lune, il détailla l'humaine, si petite devant son frère de ruche. Petite, mais frappante. Elle avançait dans l'herbe, aussi discrète qu'un murmure. Les humains pouvaient être discrets, mais pas ainsi, pas dans cette grâce mouvante et féline. Pas avec cette attitude de prédateur._

 _Elle était petite et frêle, plus que n'importe quelle reine, et pourtant, il vit cette même prestance monolithique émaner d'elle (1). Une aura puissante, dansante et chaude. Une aura brûlante, tranchante et pourtant si douce, si réconfortante._

 _Il réalisa avec stupeur que cette énergie, cette force, elle la cachait la plupart du temps, sous des dehors inoffensifs et terriblement humains._

 _Il sourit. Son frère ne lui avait pas menti. Elle était digne d'allégeance. Elle était jeune, terriblement jeune, et pourtant, elle avait déjà un port qui ne pouvait qu'augurer une grande reine._

 _Non, pas une reine, pas une souveraine, mais un guide, une fondatrice et une bâtisseuse. Humaine, fragile et éphémère, et pourtant, il en était à présent viscéralement convaincu, capable de renverser l'immuable._

 _Elle s'arrêta à un pas de lui, et l'air grave, acquiesça._

 _Il inspira profondément, focalisant toutes ses pensées sur le serment qu'il allait prêter, puis lentement, solennellement, il s'agenouilla, sortit sa dague et s'entailla la main droite jusqu'à l'os, faisant crisser la lame d'aligate contre les phalanges._

 _Incliné avec déférence, il tendit sa main vers celle qui allait devenir sa nouvelle reine, prononçant le serment antique._

 _Quelque chose de chaud et poisseux coula sur ses doigts, se mélangeant à son sang. Quelque chose de vivant, vibrant d'énergie et de promesse._

 _Il releva la tête, surpris._

 _L'humaine, debout face à lui, tendait sa propre main droite au dessus de la sienne, du sang aussi rouge qu'un soleil mourant coulant d'une profonde plaie dans sa paume._

 _Il ne sut que faire. Ça ne faisait pas partie du rituel._

 _Avec un sourire étrange, l'humaine pris doucement sa main dans la sienne._

 _Une vague d'énergie et de pensées le submergea, le faisant basculer._

 _L'énergie vitale avait allumé un véritable feu d'artifice dans son esprit, comme une infinité d'astres dans un ciel nocturne._

 _Il découvrit une autre présence, si rayonnante, chatoyante et chaotique qu'il eut l'impression de regarder le cœur d'une étoile. Une présence faite de mille éclats de pensées, joyeux et tranchants comme des rasoirs. Accueillant et mortellement dangereux. L'esprit de l'humaine._

 _« Il est des serments que les mots ne suffisent à prononcer. » déclara-t-elle, solennelle._

 _Il ne comprenait pas. Les humains ne pouvaient aller dans l'Esprit. Ils ne pouvaient ainsi communiquer d'âme à âme._

 _La présence scintilla, amusée._

 _« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il dans un éclair perturbé._

 _« Un serment n'engage jamais seulement celui qui le prononce. En acceptant votre allégeance, j'en accepte aussi les responsabilités, Filymn. »_

 _Il frissonna. L'humaine pensait son nom d'une façon étrange. Étrange et réjouissante._

 _« Quelles responsabilités ? »_

 _« Votre bien-être, votre sécurité, votre avenir... »_

 _« Je vous offre ma vie et mon existence, libre à vous d'en faire ce que bon vous semble.» répondit-il instinctivement._

 _Dans un sursaut chaleureux, l'esprit de l'humaine s'épancha, noyant sa psyché sous une vague de sollicitude et d'empathie._

 _Son esprit était ouvert, clair et ondulant. Il sentit combien elle était touchée par son geste. Il sentit le profond respect qu'elle avait pour lui. Il sentit tout sa fierté qu'un être tel que lui, lui fasse un tel honneur. Elle ne lui cacha ni son admiration pour sa rapidité et sa discrétion, ni l'immense surprise que son geste lui avait causé._

 _Il en fut ému. Il était bienvenu. Il était accepté, bien au-delà de toutes ses faiblesses. Il était désiré, pour ses forces et ses qualités._

 _Par-delà les mots, elle lui fit un serment. Un serment que jamais il ne serait abandonné, jamais il ne serait oublié. Un serment de respect et d'_ amitié _, quoique cette notion inconnue veuille dire._

 _Une promesse d'âme à âme, auquel il répondit de tout son cœur. Une promesse infiniment plus sincère que le serment qu'il avait prêté plus de trois siècles auparavant._

 _La présence de l'humaine sembla éclater, se répandant dans le néant, et il fut à nouveau seul dans son esprit, plus brillant que jamais._

 _Il revint, reprenant conscience de son corps et du monde qui l'entourait. Conscient du regard sombre, rivé droit sur son âme, qui le fixait, bienveillant et généreux._

 _D'un geste ferme de sa main blessée, tenant toujours la sienne, elle le força à se relever._

 _Sans un mot, elle inclina un instant la tête, solennellement, plaquant leurs deux mains contre son cœur qu'il sentit battre contre le dos de sa paume._

 _Il sourit. Elle lui offrait la liberté. La liberté de lui obéir et de se soumettre à elle, ou de lui désobéir. Elle lui offrait non pas une reine, mais une égale. Elle lui offrait autant de considération et de respect qu'elle en attendait de lui._

 _Inclinant la tête, il plaquant durant un instant leurs deux mains contre son cœur._

 _Il avait à nouveau une ruche. Il n'était plus seul._

 _Il sentit la vague d'appréciation de son aîné - qui jusque-là était resté en retrait, tant dans le monde physique que dans l'Esprit - alors que ce dernier s'approchait, sortant de sa sacoche un bandage, qu'il commença à enrouler habilement autour de la main de l'humaine._

 _Il réalisa alors que, si sa blessure commençait déjà à cicatriser, la jeune femme porterait sans doute la sienne pendant des jours. La force du geste le toucha d'autant plus._

 _« Ne vous en faite pas. Je guéris vite.» murmura-t-elle dans son esprit._

 _Surpris, il chercha sa présence, qu'il devina, comme en ombre chinoise derrière l'esprit de son frère de ruche._

 _« Tant que Markus pourra vous contacter, je le pourrais, Filymn. »_

 _« Comment ? »_

 _« L'esprit de ruche. »_

(1) Pour rappel, Rosanna fait 1,75m et même si elle est actuellement un peu trop mince pour sa stature, elle est assez musclée. Elle n'est donc ni petite, ni frêle, mais face aux 2,05m et près de 150 kg de muscles de Markus, elle paraît fragile et délicate. Pour comparaison, Filymn fait 1,72m, Delleb 1,84m et Milena 1,63m.


	16. Chapitre 15

_Elle eut toute les peines du monde à ne pas étrangler l'ingénieur manchot qui, de bon matin était venu lui annoncer que l'humaine était partie sur un autre monde en compagnie des deux traqueurs._

 _Cette chienne refusait de la suivre, malgré ses demandes répétées et pressantes, et elle filait en douce en compagnie de deux renégats !_

 _Retenant ses envies de meurtre, elle quitta la salle de contrôle, préférant aller errer dans les bois, plutôt que de supporter l'air soudain bien étouffant du vaisseau._

 _Le soleil avait dépassé son zénith lorsqu'elle sentit le retour des deux traqueurs._

 _Elle revint donc à l'_ Utopia _avec la ferme intention d'exiger des explications._

Il lui avait fallu des trésors de diplomatie pour convaincre Filymn de laisser Mad - le tatoueur fou - s'approcher de son œil avec son aiguille et son petit maillet.

Elle devait bien avouer que le _wraith_ glabre et maigre, à la peau presque intégralement tatouée, était effrayant. Il n'avait pas cette grâce féline de prédateur que partageaient tous ses congénères, mais plutôt l'aura malfaisante d'un dangereux malade mental, ce qu'il était très probablement.

Sa manie de murmurer des propos incohérents tout en agitant les mains comme s'il interagissait avec une entité invisible n'aidait vraiment pas à le rendre sympathique, bien que Rosanna ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la compassion pour cette âme torturée et solitaire, toute entière dévouée et dévoyée par l'art.

Le tatoueur les avaient accueillis par une sorte de danse démente, entrecoupée de rugissements suraigus, alors qu'il agitait frénétiquement un pinceau couvert d'une épaisse substance brune en l'air tout en écumant comme un enragé.

Il avait fallu presque une heure à l'artiste pour arriver à attirer son attention suffisamment longtemps pour pouvoir lui expliquer ce qu'elle désirait. A partir de cet instant, il s'était focalisé sur le nouveau tatouage, et l'avait adroitement aidée à tracer la variation du tatouage de traqueur pour Filymn.

Le résultat que ce dernier arborait à présent était un entrelacs de lignes sombres, fin et élégant, aussi léger que l'air, dont les courbes rappelaient autant les ailes d'un rapace qu'un éclair foudroyant.

S'il s'y était d'abord vigoureusement opposé, elle ne doutait plus à présent qu'il était très fier de son nouveau tatouage, variation inédite de celui que Markus et elle partageaient déjà.

Le traqueur avait littéralement rayonné durant leur lent retour jusqu'à la Porte des étoiles.

En revanche, il devint nerveux et renfrogné dès qu'ils passèrent cette dernière.

« Ne vous en faites pas, Filymn. Quoiqu'en pense les autres, cela ne les concerne pas. »

« J'ai tout de même officiellement trahi mon ancienne ruche... »

« Oui, enfin, ce n'est pas non plus nouveau. Ça fait un moment qu'on savait que vous n'alliez plus y retourner. » modéra-t-elle.

Le _wraith_ acquiesça en silence, l'air toujours aussi soucieux.

« Qu'est ce qui vous tracasse tant ? » demanda l'artiste avec gentillesse.

Le traqueur eut un feulement perdu, puis il regarda son aîné, comme à la recherche de soutien.

« Filymn se demande si tu vas lui donner un nom humain, puisque Léonard en porte un, tout comme moi .» expliqua ce dernier, visiblement surpris par la requête de son congénère.

« Oh ! Je n'y ai jamais songé. Vous désirez changer de nom ? » demanda-t-elle à l'intéressé.

« Une reine peut librement changer le nom de ses sujets... » maugréa ce dernier.

« Mais je ne suis pas une reine. Donc je vous le demande, voulez-vous changer de nom, et si oui, voulez-vous que ce soit moi qui vous le donne ? »

« J'aime bien Filymn... » murmura-t-il, soudain très vert.

« Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je le changerais. »

Markus poussa un grognement amusé derrière eux.

« Quoi ? » s'agaça l'artiste, sentant qu'une subtilité lui échappait.

« Tu as déjà changé son nom, ma douce Rosanna » lui expliqua-t-il par le lien.

« Mais non, pas du tout ! D'accord, j'ai un drôle d'accent en wraith à cause de mon unique paire de cordes vocales, mais je ne l'ai pas changé. Il s'appelle toujours Filymn ! »

Markus eut un feulement amusé.

« Tu vas comprendre. Appelle-le dans l'Esprit. » l'encouragea-t-il télépathiquement.

Projetant sa conscience dans la vaste toile par l'intermédiaire de celle de son compagnon, Rosanna chercha l'esprit du traqueur, se concentrant sur l'image mentale qu'elle avait de lui.

Le _wraith_ répondit à son appel presque instantanément, tendant des bribes de pensée attentives dans sa direction.

« Et maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle à Markus qui l'observait de loin.

« Présente-toi. » ordonna-t-il à son cadet.

La réponse fut un patchwork d'images et de sensations sur lesquelles flottaient trois syllabes : Fil-ym-n. Sorte d'entrelacs torturé et peu flatteur, évoquant une créature ondulant dans l'ombre, qui se cache et se faufile vite hors de vue.

Elle en eut le souffle coupé.

« Tu as compris ? » demanda l'esprit de Markus, amusé.

Elle acquiesça.

Elle n'y avait jamais prêté attention, mais depuis les années qu'elle partageait sa conscience avec Markus, elle avait pris l'habitude de penser le nom de chaque individu, pas simplement de le prononcer. Tout comme le _wraith_ , elle associait à chaque nom des concepts et des images, qui formaient l'identité mentale de chacun.

Comme elle n'était connectée à l'Esprit que par le truchement du traqueur, et qu'il prenait soin de ne pas révéler cette capacité, elle ne possédait pas le nom télépathique - le véritable nom - des _wraiths_ qu'elle fréquentait. L'identité mentale qu'elle avait donc de chacun était l'image qu'elle s'en était faite, non pas celle qu'ils portaient.

"Filymn" pouvait littéralement se traduire par "esprit fin". Elle avait associé ce nom et le _wraith_ qui le portait à des notions de rapidité, de discrétion, de subtilité et de courage. A des silhouettes félines dissimulées dans le feuillage, prêtes à fondre sur leur proie, et à de longues courses solitaires dans l'obscurité et le silence.

Si elle n'avait pas changé la composante vocale de son nom, sans le vouloir, elle avait totalement transformé ce nom.

Soudain, elle comprit autre chose.

« C'est pour ça que Léonard à préféré garder ce nom... A cause de concepts que j'ai associé à Léonard quand je lui ai donné ce surnom ! »

« Exactement, ma douce humaine. »

« Mais toi... Markus, c'est Sheppard qui t'a appelé ainsi. Il n'y a pas réfléchi. Il n'y a aucun concept derrière. »

« Il ne m'a donné qu'un surnom, mais toi, mon extraordinaire compagne, tu m'as donné mon nom .» répondit le _wraith_ avec chaleur, lui envoyant le reflet miroitant de l'image qu'elle avait de lui, un reflet chaud, vivant et lumineux.

Une nouvelle pensée la perturba.

« Ce doit vraiment être étrange pour vous de parler avec moi dans l'Esprit, puisque je n'ai qu'un nom vocal... »

L'esprit de Filymn intervint, ayant suivi la conversation en silence jusque-là.

« Mais vous avez un nom.» murmura-t-il, perplexe.

Elle envoya un tentacule de pensée interrogatif.

En retour le _wraith_ lui montra une mosaïque de pensées. Éphémère, imprédictible, agaçante, étrange, lumineuse, puissante, et fascinante. Tant de concepts associés à une fine silhouette à l'air fragile mais aux coups dévastateurs et à une odeur, mélange entêtant et étrange de la douce odeur d'une proie pleine de vie et de celle, répugnante, de la mort.

Elle fut émue par l'image mentale.

« Je suppose que je te dois cette description. » demanda-t-elle à son compagnon.

« Non, ma douce compagne. C'est Delleb qui t'a ainsi décrite. J'ai d'autres noms pour toi, plus doux et plus intimes. » répondit-il avec un effleurement délicat de ses pensées les plus personnelles.

Elle se sentit rougir, gênée par cette intimité que Markus laissait transparaître devant son congénère et touchée que la reine ait une si haute estime d'elle.

Préférant mettre fin à l'entretien télépathique avant de n'en révéler plus qu'elle ne le voudrait, elle retourna dans son propre esprit.

« Toutes mes excuses, Filymn, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que j'avais changé votre nom, mais s'il vous plaît, je serais très honorée que vous le portiez. » déclara-t-elle avec un sourire d'excuse.

« Je n'aurais pu rêver plus beau nom, Madame ! »

« C'est un grand honneur que tu lui fais. » approuva Markus.

L'artiste eut un rire léger.

« Il va falloir vous y faire, je ne suis pas du genre à penser du mal des gens sans bonne raison... » répliqua-t-elle, amusée.

Deux grondement approbateurs lui répondirent.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin au vaisseau, ce fut pour y être accueillis par une reine à la mine sévère, qui se dirigea droit sur l'artiste, les deux alphas s'écartant avec prudence.

« Rosanna Gady, j'exige des explications ! » grinça-t-elle, toisant l'humaine de toute sa hauteur.

« Bien le bonjour, Delleb. Avez-vous bien dormi ? Vous semblez vous être levée du mauvais pied. » répliqua cette dernière, le compliment qu'elle voulait lui adresser pour son nom mental effacé par l'aigreur dans la voix de la reine.

« J'exige des explications. Vous avez prétendu refuser de quitter ce vaisseau tant qu'il ne serait pas à nouveau opérationnel, sauf impératif majeur, et voilà que vous disparaissez ! »

« Mais je suis de retour pour le dîner, ma chère ! » ironisa l'artiste, refusant néanmoins de se fâcher après un si beau début de journée.

« Ne vous moquez pas de moi, humaine insolente ! » tempêta la reine, de plus en plus furieuse.

« Jamais je n'oserais ! » s'offusqua-t-elle faussement, alors que la reine faisait les cent pas en rugissant devant elle.

« Où étiez-vous ? »

En guise de réponse, Rosanna désigna d'un geste équivoque de la main Filymn, qui se ratatina sur place, craignant le courroux des deux femelles.

« Quoi ? Qu'a donc encore fait ce mâle insignifiant ? »

L'artiste répéta son geste.

La reine suivit des yeux son doigt, puis détailla le _wraith_ qu'elle désignait.

Les yeux de Delleb s'écarquillèrent de surprise, tandis qu'ils allaient du minuscule traqueur prostré à son congénère géant à deux pas de là.

« Que ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? » lâcha-t-elle, emplie d'incompréhension.

« Demandez-le lui. » répondit la jeune femme en souriant.

Un court entretien télépathique suivit, puis avec un feulement dédaigneux, la reine repartit avec panache en direction du sas.

« Ce vaisseau ne se nettoiera pas tout seul, humaine ! » cracha-t-elle, blessée dans son ego.

Six jours plus tard, Rosanna partit chercher les nouveaux uniformes, enfin terminés.

Pour les deux traqueurs et elle-même, elle avait conçu trois uniformes identiques, dont les deux triangles étaient aussi noirs que le reste de l'uniforme.

Après consultation de Markus, elle avait opté pour la variante manteau à épaulières pointues d'officier pour elle et à épaulières plates pour les deux _wraiths_.

Léonard se retrouva avec une veste courte, aux triangles d'un beau vert sapin, parfait pour se glisser dans des gaines techniques sans être gêné par son uniforme, et, assorti au cuir de la veste, une ceinture pourvue de nombreuses sangles et sacoches afin qu'il puisse y ranger facilement ses outils.

Kang ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer que cette variante ressemblait terriblement aux uniformes atlantes, ce qui lui valut un feulement outré et une remarque mesquine sur les plis disgracieux de son uniforme de toile de la part de l'ingénieur.

Delleb reçut un uniforme similaire à celui de Zil'reyn, ce qui la rendit extrêmement perplexe et déboucha sur une discussion houleuse avec Rosanna sur la pertinence d'avoir des uniformes en tout point identiques entre mâles - subordonnés - et femelles - dirigeantes -. Après trois jours de bouderies et de travail difficile en robe, la reine opta néanmoins pour l'uniforme.

Enfin, Azur reçut également une version veste, aux triangles marron, qui lui mit les larmes aux yeux, et qu'elle promit de chérir comme s'il se fut agit d'un incroyable joyau.

 _Deux semaines n'étaient rien pour un_ wraith _. Elle avait vécu douze mille ans, deux semaines n'étaient qu'un bref instant pour elle. Et pourtant il lui semblait avoir duré une éternité._

 _Une éternité de doute à aider une exaspérante créature éphémère sans même être certaine qu'elle soit le but de sa quête. Mais cette fois, l'humaine n'avait plus aucune excuse._

 _Elle la coinça donc dans une coursive, pour un échange qu'elles avaient déjà eu plus de dix fois._

 _« Le vaisseau est presque réparé. Maintenant suivez-moi, Rosanna Gady . »exigea-t-elle._

 _« Pourquoi refusez-vous toujours de me dire où vous voulez m'emmener ? »_

 _« Je vous l'ai déjà dit, humaine. Je ne peux pas en parler. »_

 _« Vous êtes une reine, vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez ! »_

 _Elle eut un rire aigre._

 _« Détrompez-vous, Rosanna Gady. Aucun_ wraith _n'est moins libre qu'une reine. Nous commandons, mais avons le poids des traditions et la responsabilité de l'avenir des nôtres sur nos seules épaules. »_

 _L'humaine lui jeta un étrange regard en coin._

 _« Delleb, si vous ouvriez les yeux, vous verriez que vous n'êtes pas seule.» murmura-t-elle._

 _Elle feula avec dédain. Que pouvait bien comprendre cette créature insignifiante à sa situation ?_

 _« Bon, dites-moi au moins ce que vous comptez faire dans cet endroit mystérieux. »_

 _« Je l'ignore. Je le saurais une fois sur place » répondit elle avec honnêteté._

 _« Est-ce dangereux ? »_

 _« Pas pour moi, pour vous je l'ignore. »_

 _Ne pouvait-elle cesser cet exaspérant interrogatoire, auquel elle n'avait aucune réponse ?_

 _« Y en aura-t-il pour longtemps ? »_

 _« Je ne pense pas. »_

 _« Soit. Le temps que Markus nous rejoigne et on pourra y aller. » capitula la femme._

 _Enfin ! Enfin cette maudite humaine acceptait !_

 _Elle ne put retenir un sourire carnassier._

« Le traqueur ne peut pas venir. »

La reine la tannait depuis des jours pour l'emmener sur un monde dont elle ne pouvait rien lui dire et, quand elle acceptait enfin, elle y ajoutait encore des conditions.

« Je n'irais nulle part sans Markus ! »

« Soit, emmenez-le avec vous. Je ne disais ça que pour vous, humaine bornée. Aucun mâle ne peut aller là où nous allons sans mourir. Vu votre attachement incompréhensible à ce déviant, j'ai pensé que vous préféreriez le garder en vie... J'ai dû me tromper... » siffla la reine, méprisante.

Rosanna sentit un frisson la parcourir. Elle connaissait déjà un monde sur lequel aucun mâle ne pouvait aller sans mourir : Luminae.

Elle avait contribué à réactiver l'appareil qui protégeait ce monde, sur lequel se trouvait un sanctuaire où des centaines de femmes malmenées par la vie avaient trouvé refuge.

C'était aussi sur l'une des trois lunes de ce monde qu'elle avait tué pour la première fois.

Et ce n'était pas un bon souvenir.

« Vous n'emmènerez pas Zil'reyn ? » demanda-t-elle tout de même.

« M'avez-vous écoutée ? Aucun mâle ne peut aller là-bas sans mourir ! Aussi têtu et désagréable soit-il, il m'est encore utile. Il reste ici .»

Elle prit le temps de réfléchir.

Quoi que veuille la reine, cela semblait être important pour elle, très important, et tous ces mystères avaient piqué sa curiosité.

« J'espère que vous ne comptez pas aller faire du mal à des innocents. » maugréa-t-elle.

« Je ne compte faire de mal à personne, Rosanna Gady ! Pourriez-vous cesser d'argumenter ? »

« Soit. Je vais chercher mes affaires et expliquer la situation à Markus et je vous rejoins à la Porte. Mais je vous préviens, Delleb. Si c'est un piège, ou une entourloupe... Je vous tue. »

« Allez cherchez vos affaires, Rosanna Gady.» répliqua la reine, absolument pas impressionnée.

Elle partit donc se changer, renfilant ses vieux vêtements de coureuse, avant d'attraper son sac et son empaleur.

Elle était prête à partir lorsque Markus, à qui elle avait expliqué la situation par le lien, arriva.

« Rosanna, ne la suit pas ! C'est une _wraith_ , une reine qui plus est ! Elle a forcément un plan en tête. Elle se sert de toi pour je ne sais quelle raison... » bougonna-t-il, bloquant de toute son imposante carrure la porte des quartiers d'officiers qu'ils avaient fait leurs, sur recommandation du reste de leur modeste équipage.

« Markus, je sais qu'elle se sert de moi. Tout comme tu te sers de moi pour apprendre et découvrir de nouvelles choses sur toi et sur la vie .» répondit elle avec un sourire, lui faisant une petite pichenette sur le nez - ce qui lui tira un feulement de surprise.

« Je ne me sers pas de toi... plus maintenant .»grommela-t-il en verdissant.

« Il n'y a aucun mal à cela, Markus. Chacun se sert des autres parce qu'ils lui sont utiles. Je me suis servie et me sers toujours de toi comme ange gardien et protecteur, ainsi que comme une inépuisable source de découverte et d'apprentissage. Je me sers de Léonard pour entretenir et réparer ce vaisseau, je me sers de Milena et de Tom pour faciliter nos contacts avec les habitants d'Estain, qui me serviront bientôt à vous nourrir, et je me sers de Delleb et de Zil'reyn car, tôt ou tard, j'aurais besoin d'une figure d'autorité _wraith_ si je veux que cette utopie perdure. Je me sers d'elle autant qu'elle se sert de moi. Ne t'en fais pas, je sais me défendre.»

Elle sentit une étrange vague parcourir l'âme du _wraith_. Une mélange de crainte et de respect.

Elle sourit.

« Je sais, je ressemble bien plus à une _wraith_ que tu ne le voudrais. » murmura-t-elle dans son esprit.

« Je me suis fait une raison. Tu es comme tu es, et en essayant de t'empêcher de devenir ce que tu dois être, je ne fais rien de bon. »

« Quelle sagesse ! » répondit-elle affectueusement.

« Je suis jeune, mais il m'arrive parfois d'avoir quelques sursauts de bon sens » répliqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Depuis longtemps, les plaisanteries sur leur âge respectif étaient légion.

Markus avait beau être incommensurablement plus âgé qu'elle, sur bien des points, elle avait plus d'expérience et de maturité que lui. De plus, ils s'étaient rendu compte que si Rosanna, du haut de ses trente et un ans, arrivait dans l'âge d'or humain, au summum de sa force mentale et physique, Markus ne l'atteindrait, selon les standards de sa race, qu'un peu plus d'un millénaire plus tard, entre ses deux mille et ses quatre mille ans. Proportionnellement, il était donc plus jeune qu'elle - bien que très âgé pour un traqueur.

Le _wraith_ se rembrunit.

« Je ne te dissuaderais pas, n'est-ce pas ? » capitula-t-il, l'air infiniment inquiet.

Toute réponse était inutile.

Elle sentit son cœur se serrer. Markus avait l'air si misérable, presque perdu, malgré son grand manteau, ses longs cheveux et son aura de prédateur.

Elle le comprenait. La dernière fois qu'elle avait passé du temps seule avec une reine, ils avaient failli mourir et avaient été quasiment brisés, tout les deux.

« Je reviendrais, je te le promets. »

« Sinon. je viendrais te chercher, où que tu sois. » promit-il.

Ces mots n'avaient rien de creux, elle en avait la certitude viscérale.

Ils n'en avaient jamais parlé, ils ne l'avaient jamais évoqué, et même si sa mémoire lui faisait défaut sur ces instants, elle savait que ce jour-là, sur la table d'opération de Kenny, elle était morte.

Elle se souvenait de la douleur, puis d'une lumière éclatante, et de milliers de choses, d'informations, de savoirs, de sensations et d'émotions qui lui échappaient à présent. Cela avait duré l'éternité, ou n'avait jamais eu lieu, elle n'aurait su le dire. Puis, il n'était plus resté que l'âme du _wraith_ , si près de la sienne qu'ils ne formaient plus qu'une seule et unique entité, et elle s'était réveillée, comme d'un rêve profond et bienfaisant.

Il l'avait retrouvée une fois au-delà de l'ultime barrière, et rien ne l'empêcherait de recommencer, surtout pas un obstacle aussi insignifiant que la volonté d'une reine.

« Alors je reviendrais, où que j'aille. » promit-elle, alors qu'il la serrait dans ses bras comme si cela pouvait l'empêcher de partir.

Il s'écarta de la porte, juste à temps pour laisser entrer un Zil'reyn furieux, qui fonça droit sur elle, plantant un doigt menaçant dans sa poitrine, tout en poussant toute une série de grognements et de feulements inarticulés.

Markus gronda un avertissement, mais Rosanna l'apaisa d'une pensée.

« Zil'reyn, calmez-vous. Je n'ai aucune intention de faire du mal à Delleb.» dit-elle avec le plus grand calme.

Le _wraith_ retira son doigt, se reculant d'un pas avec un grognement exaspéré.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de lire dans son esprit pour voir son angoisse fébrile.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous si inquiet ? » demanda-t-elle du ton cajolant qu'elle utilisait parfois avec Markus.

S'agitant nerveusement, Zil'reyn chercha ses mots.

« La dernière fois que Delleb m'a interdit de la suivre, elle était escortée de tout son harem, et pourtant pas un seul de ses mâles n'est revenu. Elle a refusé de me dire ce qu'il s'était passé, je sais juste qu'ils sont tous morts ! Une dizaine de reproducteurs du meilleur lignage, puissants et forts, et pas un seul n'a survécu ! Et elle veut partir seule avec... vous ! Une minuscule et faible femelle humaine, tout juste armée d'un empaleur ! Même si vous le vouliez, vous seriez incapable de la protéger ! » feula-t-il finalement.

« Je comprends votre inquiétude, mais si le monde où elle veut m'emmener est similaire à celui auquel je pense, ni vous, ni aucun de ses reproducteurs ne pourriez rien faire pour la protéger, d'un danger qu'elle ne courrait de toute manière pas. »

« Comment pouvez-vous en être sûre ? » demanda le _wraith_ , dubitatif.

« Elle m'a assurée ne courir aucun risque, et je la crois sur parole.» répondit-elle tranquillement.

Markus eut un feulement mauvais.

« Elle n'a pas garanti ta sécurité, en revanche.» nota-t-il.

« Non, en effet. Je me chargerais donc de garantir ma propre sécurité. »

Un nouveau feulement lui répondit.

« Écoutez, vous êtes tous les deux inquiets, et je comprends. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, vous vous retrouvez dans une situation d'impuissance, et cela déplaît très fortement aux guerriers que vous êtes. Mais ni Delleb, ni moi n'avons la moindre intention de vous laisser vous amuser sans nous, alors essayez de ne pas vous faire trop de souci, d'accord ? On reviendra aussi vite que possible. » dit-elle d'un ton doux, s'adressant aux deux _wraiths_.

Si Markus acquiesça, Zil'reyn gronda, mécontent.

« Accompagnez-moi jusqu'à la Porte. Tant que vous ne passez pas le vortex, je ne vois pas ce que Delleb pourrait y trouver à redire.» proposa-t-elle.

 _L'ingénieur l'avait téléportée devant la Porte de longue minutes auparavant, et elle commençait à s'impatienter lorsque, dans un éclat blanc, l'humaine accompagnée du traqueur géant et de Zil'reyn, apparut._

 _Elle eut un feulement de dépit. Son commandant, son commandant à elle, qui la boudait et lui adressait à peine la parole depuis des semaines, avait jugé nécessaire d'accompagner l'humaine jusqu'à la Porte ._

 _Avec un grondement de dégoût, elle composa l'adresse, tandis que dans son dos, l'humaine embrassait le déviant avec une douceur malsaine et qu'elle sentait la jalousie de Zil'reyn lui piquer l'esprit._

 _Qu'avait-il donc à envier à ce renégat, tellement anormal qu'il se retrouvait à fraterniser avec de la nourriture ?_

 _Elle jeta un dernier regard d'avertissement au commandant, qui baissa le nez, soumis, puis, après s'être assurée que l'humaine la suivait, elle traversa._


	17. Chapitre 16

**Précision sur les notions de frères de ruche en bas de page, suite à quelques questions et remarques sur le sujet.**

Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques, réflexions, questions, j'y répond toujours avec plaisir, soit en privé, soit via une notes avant/après un chapitre.

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 _Il regarda sa reine partir avec l'impression d'avoir avalé une enclume._

 _Le traqueur, dont l'esprit était pourtant aussi agité que le sien, partit s'asseoir en tailleur sur une plaque de mousse au pied d'un grand conifère, avant de fermer les yeux pour méditer._

 _Il ne put retenir un feulement exaspéré._

 _« Comment pouvez vous méditer ? » cracha-t-il dans l'Esprit._

 _« Je n'ai pas l'intention de quitter la Porte avant le retour de Rosanna et il n'y a pas grand-chose d'autre que je puisse faire. »_

 _« Vous pourriez les suivre, vous avez vu l'adresse ! » objecta-t-il._

 _« C'est un monde proscrit .»nota le traqueur d'un ton calme._

 _« Cela ne vous a jamais retenu, il me semble ! Vous pourriez les suivre. »_

 _« Vous aussi, mais, tout comme moi je respecterais la volonté de ma compagne, vous respecterez la volonté de votre reine. » répondit le traqueur, lui jetant un étrange coup d'œil._

 _Avec un sifflement vaincu, il s'assit sous un arbre de l'autre côté de la Porte._

 _Il était bien trop nerveux pour pouvoir méditer._

 _Il observa donc le traqueur, assis en tailleur, les mains jointes, une légère brise agitant ses longs cheveux blancs._

 _S'il n'avait pas été déviant, il aurait sans aucun doute été un élément de valeur pour sa ruche._

 _C'était un géant, même parmi les siens, mais contrairement à beaucoup de guerriers aussi grands, il avait une carrure impressionnante, mais pas massive au point de devenir lourde. Pour l'avoir vu combattre et avoir croisé le fer avec lui, il le savait dangereusement rapide et agile, une combinaison mortelle associée à sa force sauvage._

 _Après quelques semaines à ses côtés, il s'était aussi forgé un avis sur son caractère, et une fois encore, outre cette folie sous-jacente qui le poussait à s'associer à une humaine, il était bien plus intelligent et fin que la plupart des guerriers, autonome et indépendant, avec cet instinct combatif qui forgea les héros des guerres d'antan._

 _Eu égard de sa déviance, qui l'avait condamné à devenir traqueur, ce_ wraith _avait tout pour devenir une légende parmi les siens._

 _Par certains aspects, il l'admirait et l'enviait, et par bien d'autres, il ne pouvait que le mépriser._

 _« Je vous rassure, j'ai les même sentiments à votre égard. » siffla l'autre dans son esprit, avec une sorte d'indifférence qui l'énerva au plus au point._

 _Ce déviant venait de lire tout son dédain et il le prenait avec autant de dégagement que s'il s'était agit du vrombissement d'un minuscule moucheron._

 _Un_ wraith _digne de ce nom n'aurait pas toléré un tel affront !_

 _« Désirez-vous à ce point que nous nous battions ? » demanda le traqueur, presque affable._

 _« Non, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de me battre contre un insignifiant déviant.» déclara-t-il avec suffisance, le calme de ce dernier lui tapant de plus en plus sur les nerfs._

 _« Tant mieux, je serais désolé de décevoir Rosanna, qui vous estime beaucoup, en vous démolissant.» siffla l'intéressé, pas moins mauvais._

 _Il faillit répliquer, mais même s'il n'aurait pas hésité un instant à affronter le traqueur si la nécessité s'en faisait sentir, il ne tenait pas à se battre contre lui inutilement. Il n'était pas assez bête pour être certain de sa victoire._

 _Les minutes s'écoulèrent en silence, alors qu'il observait avec colère l'autre, dont il sentit l'esprit s'apaiser progressivement, plongeant dans un état de semi-conscience._

 _Il percevait la psyché sombre et tranquille de son congénère dans l'Esprit, aussi paisible et insondable qu'un lac souterrain, tandis que la sienne, telle une mer en furie qui se jette sur les rochers déchiquetés de la côte, bouillonnait._

 _N'y tenant plus, il bouscula d'une impulsion mentale le traqueur qui ouvrit lentement les yeux, le fixant d'un air vaguement interrogateur._

 _« Que voulez vous, Zil'reyn ? » demanda finalement ce dernier._

 _Il ne sut que répondre. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était ne plus être le seul à être aussi inquiet, mais cela il ne pouvait pas l'avouer._

 _Le traqueur referma les yeux, sa respiration à nouveau lente et profonde._

 _« Je pourrais mourir pour ma reine .» lâcha-t-il soudain._

 _C'était stupide, et ils le savaient tous les deux. N'importe quel_ wraith _était prêt à mourir pour sa reine._

 _Le silence retomba autour de la Porte, lourd et désagréable._

 _« Pourquoi ne pas lui pardonner ? » demanda finalement le traqueur, son esprit tendu vers le sien avec curiosité._

 _C'était une bonne question. Pourquoi ? Il ne désirait que cela et, pourtant, il n'y parvenait pas._

 _« Lorsque j'ai rencontré Rosanna, je la trouvais stupide et folle. Elle a fait des efforts, elle m'a offert des choses, gratuitement et sans attendre rien en retour. Je la méprisais pour ça. Je pensais qu'elle gâchait des ressources et du temps. J'ai pris tout ce qu'elle m'a donné, pensant naïvement que je m'en emparais sans rien lui donner en échange. Et pourtant, j'avais tort.» déclara le traqueur._

 _Son attention captée, il attendit la suite, qui ne vint pas._

 _« Que lui avez-vous donné ? » demanda-t-il, n'y tenant plus._

 _« Beaucoup, infiniment plus qu'elle ne m'a offert. Et sans même m'en rendre compte. Sans le vouloir, je lui ai ouvert une porte, et lui ai montré mon monde. Avant même de m'en rendre compte, je lui avait offert ma confiance et mon cœur. » expliqua-t-il avec une sorte de profond contentement, qui le révulsa._

 _« Il faut être faible d'esprit pour céder aux manipulations d'une vulgaire humaine ! »_

 _« Peut-être... mais je suis à présent heureux... Contrairement à vous. » constata le traqueur avec un détachement plus mortifiant que du mépris._

 _« Comment pouvez-vous être heureux, ainsi vaincu et humilié? » demanda-t-il, perplexe._

 _Le géant sourit, découvrant ses dents translucides._

 _« Votre vision est distordue, Commandant. Je n'ai pas été vaincu et humilié, du moins pas par mon humaine. Ce sont les miens qui, dès mon enfance, m'ont humilié, battu et rabaissé. Ce sont eux qui ont fait de moi un chien de chasse, un moins que rien. Ce sont eux qui m'ont brisé par la torture. Rosanna m'a prouvé que je valais ce dont je me montrais digne, indépendamment du statut que les autres m'attribuent. C'est elle qui m'a permis de me reconstruire, plus fort et plus stable que je ne l'ai jamais été. »_

 _Il le fixa de ses yeux à l'expressivité troublante._

 _« C'est notre race qui est dégénérée. Nous maltraitons et tuons nos propres enfants. Nous méprisons et rabaissons nos frères. Au nom de quoi, Commandant ? »_

 _« Nous forgeons les larves pour qu'elles deviennent fortes et puissantes. Ce sont des sacrifices nécessaires à la grandeur des_ wraiths _! »s'enflamma-t-il_

 _« Vraiment ? » demanda l'autre, la tête penchée de côté, alors qu'il le dévisageait._

 _« Bien sûr ! Les déviants et les mutilés affaiblissent notre sang. Il est de notre devoir de les éliminer pour la pureté de la race ! »_

 _Le traqueur sortit sa dague, et avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, la lança._

 _Il se recula précipitamment en feulant, tandis que la lame se plantait dans le sol à un pas de l'endroit où il s'était assis._

 _« Tenez, je vous la prête. Faites votre devoir. Tranchez-vous donc la gorge. » siffla le traqueur._

 _Il jeta un regard torve à ce dernier, qui l'observait toujours avec un vague sourire moqueur._

 _« Cessez donc de vous croire supérieur à moi, à Filymn ou à Léonard. Vous ne valez pas mieux que nous. Qu'avez-vous donc fait qui mérite notre respect et notre considération ? »_

 _« Je suis le commandant de la reine Delleb, sale chien ! » s'emporta-t-il._

 _L'autre eut un rictus amusé._

 _« Vous_ étiez _son commandant. Aujourd'hui vous n'êtes plus rien. Juste un_ wraith _très quelconque qui fait du travail très quelconque et qui ne cesse de se gargariser de combien il est proche de sa petite reine, tout en refusant de lui parler depuis des semaines. » asséna le traqueur._

 _N'y tenant plus, il se releva, se ruant sur le géant qui bondit sur ses pieds, prêt à le recevoir._

 _Dégainant son arme, il parvint à la planter dans l'avant-bras du traqueur qui rugit de douleur avant de le saisir par les cheveux et de lui fracasser le nez contre le tronc derrière lui d'un grand mouvement du bras._

 _La douleur éclata dans sa tête. Il s'étouffa dans son propre sang qui coulait abondamment de son nez cassé. Il toussa et cracha un glaviot gluant en plein visage du traqueur, qui lui asséna un brutal coup de genou dans le ventre, le faisant tomber à terre._

 _Tordu de douleur, il parvint à jeter un œil mauvais à l'autre qui, le dominant de toute sa hauteur, retira presque négligemment la dague de son bras, avant de la jeter un peu plus loin._

 _« Qu'attends-tu, saleté ? » cracha-t-il, écorchant l'esprit du traqueur de sa haine._

 _L'autre le fixa quelques instants, avec un sourire méprisant sur les lèvres, puis il se détourna._

 _Sa vue se troubla, virant au rouge sous le coup de la colère. Avec un rugissement haineux, il se jeta sur le géant qui lui tournait le dos._

 _Il fut cueilli net par un coup de poing en pleine tempe et le monde s'effaça._

 _Lorsqu'il se réveilla, quelqu'un l'avait appuyé contre un tronc, et il sentit la fraîcheur bienfaisante d'un torchon humide sur son front._

 _Ouvrant les yeux, il découvrit le traqueur, accroupi à côté de lui, qui lui tendait une outre d'eau._

 _Avec un regard suspicieux, il la prit et renifla prudemment le liquide sans rien sentir de son nez bouché avant d'en boire une gorgée._

 _« Pourquoi ? » coassa-t-il, la gorge encrassée de sang à moitié coagulé._

 _« Comme je vous le disais avant que vous ne me sautiez dessus, Rosanna m'a appris que donner sans attendre la réciproque est bien souvent infiniment plus fructueux que de donner pour mieux prendre. »_

 _Il se racla la gorge et cracha un magma muqueux._

 _« Je ne vous dois rien. » siffla-t-il, mauvais._

 _« Je ne désire pas que vous me soyez redevable, Zil'reyn. En revanche votre nez s'est ressoudé de travers. Il va falloir le recasser si vous ne voulez pas rester asymétrique .» nota le traqueur, assortissant ses propos d'une image de lui._

 _Il se découvrit ébouriffé, couvert de son propre sang, et le nez totalement tordu, ce qui expliquait ses difficultés à respirer._

 _Avec un soupir résigné, il tourna la tête._

 _Le traqueur, avec un sourire cruel, lui mit obligeamment un autre coup de poing en plein visage, brisant à nouveau son nez._

 _Les mains poisseuses de sang, il tenta de le remettre droit, malgré la douleur qui lui faisait éclater des étoiles devant les yeux._

 _Avec un feulement réprobateur, le traqueur écarta ses mains, et se saisissant fermement du cartilage dessoudé, le tira de côté, lui arrachant un cri._

 _« Maintenant, n'y touchez plus jusqu'à ce que ce soit régénéré. » ordonna-t-il._

 _La douleur pulsait dans sa tête, obsédante, presque plus envahissante que la faim._

 _« Si vous n'attendez rien de moi, pourquoi m'avoir révélé tout ça ? » demanda-t-il, plus pour s'occuper l'esprit que par curiosité._

 _« Parce que je pense que vous devriez faire pareil. »_

 _« Je ne comprends pas. »_

 _« Pardonnez à Delleb et donnez-lui une nouvelle chance. »_

 _« Je ne peux pas. Elle me demande de la traiter comme un égal et en même temps elle se joue de moi. » murmura-t-il mentalement, observant tristement son sang qui coulait sur la mousse, poisseux et gluant._

Il regarda son congénère, assis piteusement contre le tronc. Il ne put retenir un sourire. Malgré son tatouage de commandant, Zil'reyn était bien plus perdu et faible que lui. Physiquement, il venait de la prouver, il le dominait totalement, et mentalement, lui avait des certitudes auxquelles se raccrocher, contrairement à l'ancien pilote, dont le monde n'était plus que doute et solitude.

Il eut pitié de lui. Instinctivement son esprit se tendit vers celui de sa compagne qu'il sentait briller faiblement, très loin, de l'autre côté du lien. Elle avait bien déteint sur lui.

Là où il n'aurait autrefois vu qu'une opportunité d'humilier un congénère puis de s'enorgueillir de sa supériorité, il voyait à présent le potentiel dormant sous l'âme perdue. Il réfléchit quelques instants. Si, sur le moment, il avait haï de tout cœur le coureur qui l'avait forcé à assumer ses sentiments, il lui en était à présent infiniment reconnaissant.

Rosanna lui avait dit que tout avait un coût et que chaque chose se payait, un jour ou l'autre.

Peut-être était il temps qu'il rembourse cette dette.

Il était un guerrier. Il était conçu pour combattre et vaincre, mais cette fois il allait devoir faire preuve de finesse et de délicatesse. Il ferma les yeux un instant. Même si elle était trop loin pour qu'il puisse communiquer avec elle, il sentait toujours très distinctement l'empreinte de l'âme de sa compagne tout contre la sienne. Il pouvait presque entendre chacune des pensées qu'elle aurait eu à sa place.

 _Son nez était presque ressoudé et la douleur avait reflué au profit d'une désagréable et persistante démangeaison._

 _Il sursauta lorsque, avec une infinie douceur, le traqueur prit sa main, enlaçant leurs doigts. Il resta figé de stupeur durant un long instant inconfortable durant lequel il sentit le_ schiithar _du guerrier tout contre le sien, puis alors que ses joues s'enflammaient, il retira prestement sa main, alors que l'autre observait sa réaction avec curiosité._

 _« Mais vous êtes complètement taré, espèce de... pervers ! » cracha-t-il, frottant frénétiquement sa paume contre son manteau comme pour laver une souillure invisible._

 _Un sifflement goguenard lui répondit._

 _« J'ignore pourquoi Delleb vous a embrassé plutôt que de faire ça, mais je pense que ça avait le même sens. » lâcha le traqueur, l'air infiniment satisfait._

 _« Ça n'explique toujours pas pourquoi vous l'avez fait ! » bougonna-t-il, frottant toujours sa main._

 _« Pour illustrer mon propos. Comment auriez-vous réagi si ç'avait été Delleb et non pas moi qui vous avait pris la main ? »_

 _Il le peu de contenance qui lui restait disparaître._

 _« Parce que c'est une femelle, vous avez assumé qu'elle devait se moquer de vous. Parce que je suis un mâle, vous avez assumé que je désirais initier un contact intime avec vous. »_

 _« Et alors ? »_

 _« Essayez d'imaginer que Delleb est un autre mâle. Imaginez que ce jour là, c'est le commandant d'une ruche alliée qui vous ait embrassé. Qu'en auriez-vous déduit ? »_

 _Il réfléchit quelques instants._

 _« Au choix, que c'est un inimprégnable, ce qui serait impossible puisque c'est un commandant, ou qu'il cherche à soulager un instinct de reproduction inassouvi, et que les humains ne sont pas de son goût, ce qui serait pour le moins étrange vu la manière dont il aurait présenté sa demande. » répondit-il, s'abîmant dans les faits pour oublier sa gène._

 _« Nous sommes d'accord. Et maintenant, imaginez que ce ne soit pas un commandant allié, mais un frère de ruche. Pourquoi vous plutôt qu'un autre ? » poursuivit le traqueur._

 _A nouveau, il prit le temps de visualiser la situation._

 _« Parce que je suis commandant, et que donc, il pourrait en tirer avantage. »_

 _« Non, vous n'êtes plus commandant, vous n'avez plus aucun statut, et donc, on ne peut plus tirer aucun avantage hiérarchique de vous. Alors pourquoi vous choisir ? »demanda le traqueur, appuyant un peu plus lourdement que nécessaire sur le fait qu'il n'avait plus aucun rang._

 _Ignorant l'affront, il médita sur la question._

 _« Parce que... parce qu'il trouverait autrement son compte ? » répondit-il, dubitatif._

 _Le traqueur lui sourit largement, et se laissa lourdement choir à côté de lui, s'appuyant contre le tronc._

 _« Mais quoi ? » demanda-t-il, toujours perdu._

 _« Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas Delleb. Mais elle vous a ouvert une porte. Pour reprendre ses mots, elle a fait un pas dans votre direction alors que vous lui êtes déjà totalement soumis. Ce n'était donc certainement pas pour affirmer son pouvoir sur vous, ou obtenir quelque chose de vous. »_

 _« Et je l'ai rejetée.» murmura-t-il, atterré._

 _L'autre acquiesça mentalement._

 _Une idée très dérangeante s'imposa à lui._

 _« Et si elle ne désirait qu'un accouplement? » ne put-il s'empêcher de demander._

 _« C'est vous le commandant, pas moi. Comment faisait-elle quand elle avait encore des reproducteurs ? »_

 _« Elle en choisissait un et lui ordonnait de venir la satisfaire. »_

 _« Je sais pertinemment que, autrefois, si ma reine m'avait ordonné de m'accoupler avec elle, je n'aurais pas discuté et me serais empressé de la satisfaire. Et je ne doute pas que vous auriez fait pareil. » glissa l'autre avec un sourire moqueur._

 _Combien de fois n'en avait-il pas rêvé ?_

 _« Alors pourquoi se compliquer ainsi la vie ? Si elle avait voulu un accouplement, elle vous l'aurait ordonné, ça aurait été infiniment plus simple. »_

 _C'en était rageant. Ce renégat avait quasiment le quart de son âge, et avait passé sa vie à battre la campagne comme une bête, et pourtant, il s'avérait plus fin psychologue que lui. Plus fin psychologue, et avec bien plus d'expérience que lui dans le domaine._

 _« Je lui pardonne, et après ? » capitula-t-il._

 _« Traitez-la comme vous traiteriez un autre mâle. Elle veut quelque chose de vous et vous voulez quelque chose d'elle. Très bien. Vous avez de quoi négocier. Elle a fait ce premier pas dans votre direction, donnez-lui la réciproque. Avancez pas après pas, et vous verrez bien où cela vous mènera. »_

 _« Pourtant tout à l'heure, vous parliez d'agir gratuitement. »_

 _« Faites parfois des choses juste pour lui faire plaisir, mais par pitié, ne le faites pas parce qu'elle l'attend de vous ou vous l'ordonne, mais parce que vous en avez envie.» répondit le traqueur._

 _Il ne put retenir un petit rire cynique._

 _« Vous obéissez pourtant à Rosanna Gady » nota-t-il._

 _«C'est vrai. Je lui obéis lorsque ses demandes me conviennent ou, si elle me déplaisent, parce qu'elle est capable de me les justifier rationnellement. Et elle fait de même. Nous négocions toujours jusqu'à trouver un accord satisfaisant. »_

 _« Quand, pour la dernière fois, lui avez-vous refusé quelque chose ? » ne put-il s'empêcher de lâcher, agacé par ce déluge de conseils bienveillants._

 _A sa grande surprise, il sentit l'esprit de son congénère se rétracter sous le coup de la gêne. Lui jetant un œil, il le vit verdir violemment._

 _Il ricana._

 _« Ah ! Vous ne lui avez jamais rien refusé, déviant ! » cracha-t-il, presque satisfait de se rendre compte que ce n'était que vantardise et paroles en l'air._

 _Le traqueur lui jeta un œil mauvais et feula, vexé._

 _«Moi qui ai failli écouter un déviant qui s'entiche d'une humaine et s'y soumet sans jamais discuter. » gronda-t-il, soulagé._

Il se sentit bouillonner de colère. Ce sale ingrat ! Il l'aidait à comprendre ses problèmes, et tout ce que ce sale vermisseau arrivait à faire, c'était se moquer de lui !

« J'ai refusé de m'accoupler avec elle. » lâcha-t-il avant de s'en rendre compte.

Atterré, il fixa le sol, maudissant ses joues en feu et son esprit qu'il sentait irradier de honte.

Le commandant le fixa avec surprise.

« Quoi ? » grogna Markus, n'y tenant plus.

L'autre cligna stupidement des yeux deux fois avant de répondre.

« Je pensais... On pensait tous qu'elle vous servait principalement à ça. »

Il explosa. Pourquoi la galaxie entière semblait-elle refuser de donner le moindre crédit à leurs sentiments et à leur relation ?

« Combien de fois devrais-je le répéter ?! Rosanna est ma compagne ! Ma femelle ! Pas une stupide esclave soumise pour me soulager ! » rugit-il, se relevant d'un bond pour éviter de coller un autre poing sur le nez à peine ressoudé du commandant.

Zil'reyn le fixa, l'air autant inquiet pour son intégrité physique tout juste retrouvée que perplexe.

« Mais elle est humaine... » tenta-t-il tout de même à mi-voix.

« Et alors ? »rugit-il, menaçant.

« C'est anormal. » nota l'autre, très tendu.

« Je le sais, Commandant ! Cela diminue-t-il la valeur de ce que nous partageons ? » siffla-t-il glacial.

Il attendait une réponse méprisante ou un feulement dédaigneux, mais le commandant prit le temps de longuement réfléchir.

« Je suppose que non. » répondit finalement ce dernier.

Il en resta muet de surprise.

« De toute manière, avec vous deux, tout est étrange et anormal : votre relation, votre manière de vous alimenter, vos comportements respectifs... »

Il ne put retenir un grondement agressif.

« ...Je suis de moins en moins certain que c'en soit pour autant invalide.» acheva le commandant.

Le silence retomba, tout comme sa rage, qui s'apaisa.

Il revint finalement s'asseoir sous l'arbre.

« Et pour être honnête, Markus, je vous envie presque. » confia Zil'reyn

Il eut un grondement d'approbation. Un tel aveu avait dû coûter au commandant. Peut-être l'avait il jugé plus durement que nécessaire.

Il sourit. Peut-être, un jour, pourrait-il le considérer comme un frère.

Un jour, peut-être .

* * *

 **Notes:**

Markus et Filymn se considèrent comme frères de ruche, car ils servent la même reine (d'abord Silla, puis Rosanna). Cela n'as aucun rapport avec les liens de sangs, bien que les deux soient effectivement demi-frère, comme l'immense majorité des frères de ruches, étant tout les deux les fils de Silla (mais pas de même père). Sur le même principe, Tom est aussi leur demi-frère, et leur est lié mentalement par « habitude » à l'esprit de ruche de Silla pourtant ils ne le considèrent pas vraiment comme un frère de ruche, mais plutôt comme un allié, puisqu'ils n'ont pas les même allégeances (Tom n'en a aucune). Markus tendrait d'ailleurs (tout comme Tom) à cause de la différence d'âge, à le considérer d'une manière très humaine comme son neveu. Ce qu'il est en un sens, le père de Tom étant un frère de couvée de Markus. (Oui, chez moi, les wraiths sont très consanguins, surtout chez certaines reines tels que Silla, puisque Tom est le rejeton d'un fils avec sa mère, tout comme les deux autres ^^'.)

PS : Je ne suis personnellement absolument pas à l'aise sur les relations incestueuses, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'imaginer les wraiths avec une résistance génétiques poussant à ce genre de comportement, et comme ils ne considèrent pas leur mère comme une maman mais comme une reine à servir et à satisfaire, ça retire beaucoup de l'aspect freudien de la chose. Au même titre une reine ne voit pas ses petits comme ses enfants, mais comme ses sujets avec qui elle partage du patrimoine génétique et basta.


	18. Chapitre 17

Rosanna prit le temps d'observer le paysage qui s'étendait autour d'elle.

Une prairie d'herbe grasse, une forêt primaire et plus loin encore des montagnes couronnées de neige. Si le biotope planétaire n'avait rien d'exceptionnel, les immenses pierres dressées qui encerclaient la Porte l'étaient.

Les titanesques monolithes, de près de dix mètres de haut chacun, dressaient leurs arêtes aiguës et grises vers le ciel radieux. Six cercles concentriques, de plus en plus larges, aux pierres parfaitement alignées.

Delleb, qui était descendue du socle de la Porte, se retourna, s'assurant qu'elle la suivait.

« Où sommes-nous ? » demanda l'artiste, examinant ledit socle tout en descendant les marches.

La pierre noire qui le composait semblait être taillée d'un bloc unique, entièrement gravé de motifs abstraits, qui lui étaient désagréablement familiers.

« Sur Iridia, la planète-temple. » répondit Delleb dans un murmure.

La jeune femme lui jeta un regard perplexe.

« Restez près de moi, Rosanna Gady, ou vous ne survivrez pas longtemps .» ajouta-t-elle, se remettant en marche.

L'artiste eut le bon sens de ne pas tenter le diable, et la rattrapa rapidement, marchant à côté d'elle.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour remarquer les silhouettes décharnées vêtues de jupes grises qui s'avançaient lentement vers elles, tels des revenants.

« Planète-temple de qui ? » demanda-t-elle, prête à dégainer son empaleur.

« De la Grande Mère, Rosanna Gady. Maintenant, taisez-vous. » siffla la reine, crispée.

 _Excepté les proies, aucun humain n'avait jamais mis les pieds sur Iridia. La terre en était si sacrée, que même ceux qui allaient être dévorés n'étaient pas autorisés à en fouler le sol._

 _Les prêtres ne pouvaient voir l'humaine de leurs orbites vides, mais leur odorat et leur ouïe étaient intacts, et malgré l'odeur tenace du traqueur qui l'avait imprégnée, elle avait indubitablement ce doux fumet typique des femelles humaines._

 _Elle était tendue. Soudain, cela ne lui paraissait plus une si bonne idée de l'avoir amenée ici pour demander à la Déesse ce qu'elle devait en faire._

 _Elle était une reine, et depuis sa plus tendre enfance, elle avait appris les règles et les secrets de leur immuable religion, et voilà qu'elle les bafouait par dizaines._

 _Elle révélait l'existence d'Iridia, et par-là même de leur religion, à un non-initié, une humaine qui plus est ! Elle permettait à un être non pur de fouler la terre sacrée et de voir la Déesse. Et elle s'apprêtait à déranger la grande prêtresse, pour savoir que faire de cette créature !_

 _Elle ne put retenir un gémissement anxieux, que l'humaine ne manqua pas de noter._

 _« Tout va bien, Delleb ? »_

 _Elle se redressa. C'était indigne d'une reine de se laisser ainsi aller !_

 _« Oui » répondit-elle dans un sifflement, alors que la gigantesque statue de la Grande Mère apparaissait à l'horizon._

 _L'humaine s'arrêta au sommet de la pente, bouche bée alors que sous elle, les monolithes par centaines menaient inexorablement jusqu'à l'immense effigie de pierre d'un vert sombre, qui semblait luire sous le soleil._

L'idole, cyclopéenne, représentait une reine sans âge, totalement nue, assise en tailleur, le visage d'une paisible sauvagerie. Telles les pattes d'un gigantesque insecte, les six bras de la déité se déployaient autour d'elle, avec dans ses mains colossales ce qu'elle devina être des crânes pourrissants.

« Avancez, humaine. » siffla la reine.

Avalant difficilement sa salive, Rosanna s'exécuta. Soudain, elle craignit sincèrement pour sa vie.

Non pas qu'elle doutât de pouvoir semer les _wraiths_ aveugles et squelettiques qui les suivaient lentement, tâtant le terrain de leurs bâtons sculptés, mais en revanche, se débarrasser d'une reine bien décidée à la sacrifier à une déesse carnivore, elle en était bien moins sûre.

Elle avança prudemment jusqu'au pied de la statue, où elle découvrit une colonne sacrificielle de pierre, lustrée par des millénaires d'usage, devant laquelle reposait une immense bassine de métal sculpté, toutes deux éclaboussées de sang séché. De beaucoup de sang.

Elle tenta de se rassurer. Le sang était noir, avec de subtiles nuances de vert. Il n'était pas humain.

Pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de prier pour que sa tête ne finisse pas dans une des mains de l'idole.

« Cessez de trembler, humaine, votre peur empuantit l'air. »

« Pardonnez-moi Delleb, mais je viens de découvrir que les _wraiths_ ont une déesse, et que vous lui faites des sacrifices, alors je crois que j'ai raisonnablement de quoi flipper ! »

« Cessez vos jérémiades, humaine, c'est un honneur dont nul humain ne peut se targuer qui vous est fait. »

« Merci bien .» grogna-t-elle, pas du tout ravie de l'opportunité.

La reine, voyant qu'elle n'allait rien ajouter, sembla se recueillir devant la gigantesque statue durant quelques instants, puis, à sa grande surprise, fit habilement glisser ses vêtements au sol, avant de se diriger, totalement nue, jusqu'à un petit bassin d'eau claire sur le côté de la statue.

Deux des étranges prêtres aveugles s'approchèrent des vêtements, les ramassant à tâtons avant de les poser sur un banc de pierre voisin du bassin.

Malgré sa peur, l'artiste en Rosanna ne put s'empêcher de tenter de mémoriser les courbes du corps de la reine, subtilement inhumaines.

Cette dernière s'immergea lentement dans l'eau, qui semblait glaciale, récitant en un chant langoureux ce qu'elle devina être des prières.

La langue, plus gutturale et plus profonde que le _wraith_ qu'elle avait appris, sonnait familièrement à ses oreilles. Comme une langue oubliée depuis longtemps. Comme une langue qu'elle aurait connu. Comme une langue ancienne.

Soudain, la mélopée ne fut plus pour elle un enchaînement de sons sauvages et puissants, mais des mots, et des phrases, non moins profonds et terribles.

Une langue qu'elle avait entendu dans ses rêves depuis le jour de sa naissance. Des idiomes qui l'avaient habitée depuis la nuit des temps. La langue des Alterans, la langue des Bâtisseurs de Portes, avant même qu'ils ne conquièrent le ciel. La langue de ceux qui, des millénaires plus tard, deviendraient les Anciens.

Elle ne s'en sentit que plus glacée encore.

Elle comprenait l'idiome antérieur à celui laissé par les Anciens à leur ascension. Un langage si antique qu'il n'avait pu survivre que grâce à des êtres immortels, l'ayant appris auprès de ses créateurs et ne l'ayant jamais oublié, malgré les millénaires.

Elle en eut le tournis. Elle réalisa combien elle était éphémère, combien, face à tout cela, elle n'était rien.

« Vous êtes humble, créature. » déclara une voix satisfaite sur sa gauche.

Se retournant vivement, son empaleur à la main, Rosanna découvrit une autre reine, spectaculaire malgré sa mise minimaliste.

Même si elle n'avait aucune ride, l'artiste se rendit compte qu'elle était vieille, très vieille, bien plus qu'elle ne pouvait même le concevoir.

Ses longs cheveux couleur de lune cascadaient sur ses épaules en une traîne céleste, semblant se fondre dans la délicate robe grise au tissu plus fluide que l'eau qu'elle portait.

Une beauté sauvage et indomptable, à l'esprit fin et aux connaissances pléthoriques.

Lentement elle rangea son arme. Un objet si grossier était non seulement inutile mais indigne face à une telle entité.

La reine sembla apprécier son geste. Elle s'approcha lentement, d'une démarche davantage divine que souveraine, détaillant une de ses mèches de cheveux, effleurant d'un doigt le tracé d'un sourcil.

Delleb, ses ablutions finies, dégoulinante, vint s'incliner profondément devant l'antique reine, qui lui rendit son salut d'un infime mouvement de la tête.

Elle se demanda si elle était censée s'incliner aussi.

« Voyons, créature. Attendriez-vous d'un insecte qu'il vous salue ? » demanda la prêtresse d'un ton étrangement bienveillant.

Elle ne parvint pas à s'offusquer de l'insulte, bien trop consciente que, face à un tel être, elle était effectivement plus proche du moucheron que de l'être sentient.

La prêtresse détourna son attention d'elle, s'entretenant mentalement avec Delleb durant une longue minute, durant laquelle elle ne put que rester là, terriblement consciente de la centaine de _wraiths_ faméliques qui les entouraient à présent et des deux reines, puissantes et dangereuses, à moins d'un pas d'elle.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous venue ici ? » lui demanda la prêtresse.

Rosanna cligna des yeux, perplexe. Pourquoi était-elle venue ici ? Parce que Delleb l'avait voulu.

« Pas d'excuse, éphémère créature. Pourquoi êtes-vous venue ici ? » répéta la prêtresse, qui visiblement lisait dans son esprit comme dans un livre ouvert.

Elle réfléchit. Pourquoi était-elle venue ici ? Par curiosité ? Lassée des demandes incessantes de la reine ? Elle ne savait pas.

La prêtresse eut un gloussement amusé.

« Ridicule petite chose, trop effrayée par ses vérités. Ma sœur n'a jamais été qu'un outil dans les mains de la Déesse. Un de ses innombrables outils, tout comme vous. »

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« La Déesse n'a pas besoin que vous compreniez, pour que vous accomplissiez le destin qu'elle vous a réservé. »

Rosanna sentit un frisson la parcourir. Elle n'aimait pas du tout ce que sous-entendait les propos de la prêtresse.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? » demanda-t-elle, tout en en connaissant déjà parfaitement la réponse.

« Même si ma sœur à peiné à le voir, la Grande Mère a déjà apposé sa marque sur vous par deux fois, jeune créature. » susurra la reine, sortant d'une griffe habile le petit pendentif de bois du col de la jeune femme.

« Non, non, vous devez vous tromper. C'est une sculpture de Tuim... » répondit-elle pitoyablement.

La prêtresse eut un nouveau feulement indulgent.

« Quelle importance, le nom que vous lui donnez ? La Déesse vous a choisie, que vous le vouliez ou non. »

« Mais pourquoi faire ?! »

« Nous rendre ce que nous avons perdu. »

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« Demandez-lui, elle vous répondra peut-être. » déclara la reine avec un sourire énigmatique, tout en désignant la gigantesque statue d'un geste élégant.

« Lui parler ? A la statue ? »

« Non, à la Déesse. »

« Comment ?! »

« Nous avons nos voies, qui vous sont inaccessibles, et vous avez les vôtres... » susurra la prêtresse.

Des voies inaccessibles? Que pouvait-elle faire qu'une alien immortelle ne pouvait faire ?

Elle leva la tête, détaillant la gigantesque statue qui, elle le réalisait à présent, n'était pas taillée dans une pierre verte, mais était intégralement recouverte de sang de _wraith_ séché.

Parler à une déesse. Les dieux des hommes ne parlaient jamais à leurs ouailles, et ne répondaient que rarement à leurs prières. Et pourtant, elle avait vécu des choses qui l'avaient convaincue de la bienveillance d'une entité supérieure. L'idée que cette entité protectrice soit une déesse prédatrice, abreuvée du sang de ses enfants, la révulsait.

Elle baissa les yeux sur le petit pendentif qui l'avait suivie presque depuis son arrivée dans Pégase, et qu'elle avait instinctivement serré dans sa main. La petite déesse de bois, dont elle connaissait les formes rassurantes par cœur, était tiède et douce sous ses doigts, maternelle et protectrice.

Tuim, la bienfaitrice des Grinnaldiens, déesse de l'art et de la beauté, pouvait-elle être la même entité que cette déesse cannibale, au sourire féroce et aux griffes aiguisées ?

Les Grinnaldiens croyaient que les _wraiths_ étaient l'antithèse même de l'art et de la beauté, et pourtant, elle le savait, ils aimaient et recherchaient le beau. Mais, elle le savait aussi, cet art qui lui était si naturel leur serait toujours étranger. Fascinant, attirant, mais accessible uniquement au prix de leurs âmes.

Les voies inaccessibles.

Elle s'assit en tailleur à même le sol et, dans un geste répété mille fois, sortit de son sac son matériel de peinture usé et son carnet à la couverture fatiguée.

Respirant profondément, faisant le vide dans sa tête pour atteindre cet état délicat et précieux de transe, elle n'entendit même pas le chœur inarticulé entonné par des centaines de voix à double timbre sur la vaste plaine, tandis que deux autres voix, plus puissantes et plus anciennes, récitaient des mélopées immémoriales.

Le temps s'arrêta, en une bénédiction maudite, et en un instant infini elle captura l'intangible.

Comme un chant d'images, une mélodique lumière, un souffle de vie.

Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, les lunes étaient hautes, éclairant d'un éclat puissant la statue qui semblait presque vibrer sous les rayons bleutés.

Des étoiles dansèrent devant ses yeux, tandis qu'elle tremblait d'épuisement.

Elle sourit. La déesse avait pris son dû.

L'obscurité l'engloutit.


	19. Chapitre 18

_Les heures s'étaient écoulées, lentes et angoissantes, sans que quiconque ne franchisse la Porte._

 _Sa femelle était toujours en vie, mais cela ne le rassurait guère. Elle leur avait promis de revenir aussi vite que possible, et à présent le soleil se couchait._

 _Le commandant arpentait les alentours de la Porte si régulièrement qu'il avait tracé une discrète mais nette sente au gré de ses allers-retours._

 _Lui avait médité, son esprit dérivant irrémédiablement vers des rivages malsains qu'il ne désirait qu'oublier._

 _Le grand anneau de pierre se mit en mouvement, le faisant bondir sur ses pieds._

 _Il sentit son cœur battre plus vite, de soulagement autant que d'angoisse._

 _Il échangea un regard équivoque avec l'ancien pilote. Malgré toutes leurs différences, il était des choses qu'ils partageaient indéniablement._

 _Le vortex s'ouvrit, miroitant dans l'obscurité, puis lentement une silhouette traversa, seule._

 _Il sentit son cœur s'arrêter, glacé._

 _« Où est Rosanna ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque, tremblant de colère._

 _« Calmez-vous. Je l'ai laissée en sécurité sur un autre monde. Des humains vont prendre soin d'elle. »_

 _« Où est-elle ? » rugit-il, se précipitant en avant pour être intercepté par l'autre alpha._

 _« Cessez de m'ennuyer, traqueur. Votre humaine est en sécurité, elle reviendra sans doute d'elle-même quand elle ira mieux. » maugréa la reine dédaigneuse._

 _Il frémit de rage, tentant de repousser l'autre mâle arquebouté contre lui. Cette ignoble prétentieuse avait abandonné sa compagne seule et visiblement blessée quelque part dans la galaxie, à la merci de tous !_

 _Le commandant lui envoya une onde d'apaisement._

 _« Je suis désolé, Markus, mais je vous en prie, calmez-vous. On va la retrouver. » lui dit-il mentalement._

 _Avec un feulement hargneux, il se recula d'un pas._

 _« Delleb, je fais appel à votre immense magnanimité. Communiquez-lui les coordonnées de la planète .» demanda ensuite Zil'reyn à la reine, qui le toisa un instant d'un air interrogateur, avant de lui envoyer la suite de symboles d'une pensée._

 _Avec un grondement rageur, il s'avança vers le DHD, composant les symboles avant de s'enfoncer dans le vortex sans un regard en arrière._

 _Avant même de découvrir le monde dans lequel il venait d'arriver, ce qu'il sentit fut l'esprit de sa compagne, de l'autre côté du lien. Elle était évanouie, totalement vidée de toute énergie, mais saine et sauve. Il se détendit un peu, et observa les alentours de la Porte, ensemble de bosquets et de prés foisonnants de vie, seul un discret chemin de terre indiquant une civilisation sur cette planète._

 _Il se mit en route d'un trot rapide._

 _A peine une heure plus tard, il arrivait en vue d'un petit village blotti sur les rives d'un lac miroitant._

 _Les rues étaient calmes, totalement désertes, ce qui était pour le moins étrange en pleine journée._

 _Prudemment, il se glissa d'ombre en abri, jusqu'à arriver aux abords de la bourgade. Se concentrant, il localisa l'esprit de son humaine à quelques centaines de mètres de là, en dehors du cercle de maisons, dans un petit bâtiment de pierre sur la plage._

 _Il reconnut le temple pour l'avoir vu, si longtemps auparavant, sur une aquarelle de Rosanna, et il sut où il était. Il sut aussi pourquoi ils n'avaient pu suivre les deux femelles à travers le vortex._

 _Les pièces d'un échiquier incroyablement complexe se mettaient en place une à une sous ses yeux, et il ne pouvait rien y changer, n'étant qu'un des pions de cette partie entamée des éons avant sa naissance._

 _Avec un grondement farouche, il repoussa ses considérations métaphysiques dans un coin de sa tête, se concentrant sur le présent._

 _D'un pas rapide mais prudent, il s'avança à découvert, parcourant les quelques dizaines de mètres qui le séparaient de la façade couverte de sculptures et de gravures. Sans un bruit, il se glissa sous la tenture qui occultait la seule entrée, laissant ses yeux s'accoutumer à la pénombre._

 _L'unique pièce n'était pas très grande, et l'espace en était encore davantage réduit par d'extravagantes piles de sculptures, peintures et autres œuvres qui en occupaient le moindre recoin._

 _Avec un cri aigu de terreur, une humaine presque aussi grande que lui se releva d'un bond, brandissant un dérisoire couteau dans sa direction d'une main tremblante._

 _Il feula, penchant la tête de côté. Que comptait faire cette femelle avec sa minuscule lame ? Il sourit, découvrant ses dents en un rictus carnassier. Pas grand-chose, mais il n'était pas venu pour ça. Rosanna, sa douce humaine, gisait au pied d'une grande statue à six bras, dont la figure était répétée à l'infini sur les œuvres qui s'entassaient dans les lieux._

 _Avec un grondement d'avertissement, il s'avança lentement, contournant l'humaine, qui bondit loin de lui avec un petit cri effrayé._

 _Il vit clairement les yeux de la femelle s'élargir de terreur lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il se dirigeait vers sa douce compagne, et dans un geste qu'il devait reconnaître courageux, elle se jeta sur lui, sa lame en avant._

 _Geste courageux, mais vain. D'un mouvement rapide, il la cueillit à la gorge tandis que le couteau tombait au sol en tintant. L'humaine se débattit, suffocante, mais il la maintint presque sans effort._

 _Elle avait tenté de s'en prendre à lui. Il aurait été juste qu'il la tue, mais ces humains étaient les amis de sa compagne, et il ne voulait pas lui faire de peine. Il la relâcha donc, ramassant nonchalamment la lame pour la ranger dans sa ceinture._

 _La femme qui s'était effondrée, pleurant compulsivement, le regarda s'approcher de Rosanna._

 _Effleurant doucement les cheveux de sa compagne, il constata qu'elle était parfaitement indemne, excepté son épuisement profond. Il ne lui fallait que du sommeil._

 _Il sentit un poids immense s'ôter de ses épaules._

 _La voix fluette et inquiète d'un enfant attira son attention. L'humaine se figea, plus pâle encore, alors qu'une frêle petite silhouette soulevait le rideau._

 _« Maman ? » demanda l'enfant._

 _« Roz'anna, non ! » hurla sa mère qui se redressa d'un bond, se précipitant vers son enfant, la serrant dans ses bras de toutes ses forces, le fixant avec encore plus de terreur._

 _Il les détailla avec curiosité._

 _« Vous êtes Mo'Okui .» constata-t-il._

 _« Comment le savez-vous ? » demanda cette dernière, la respiration hachée._

 _« Vous avez donné le nom de ma compagne à votre fille et avez veillé sur elle. » répondit-il en se redressant lentement, les mains tendues en un geste apaisant._

 _« Votre compagne ? »_

 _« Rosanna Gady est ma compagne depuis longtemps déjà. »_

 _« Vous êtes venu pour elle ?! » demanda la femme incrédule._

 _« Oui. Elle a veillé sur moi lorsque j'en ai eu besoin. Je veille à présent sur elle. »_

 _« Vous n'allez pas lui faire de mal ? »_

 _« Non. »_

 _Une ombre passa sur le visage de la femme._

 _« Et à nous ? » demanda-t-elle, serrant son enfant contre son cœur._

 _En guise de réponse, il se pencha sur son humaine et détacha habilement la lanière de cuir retenant le pendentif de bois, qu'il tendit ensuite à la femme, qui le prit instinctivement, trop abasourdie pour réagir._

 _« Ce pendentif est tout ce qu'il lui reste de son ancienne vie. C'est la seule chose qui lui reste du temps où elle n'était qu'une lumineuse et innocente artiste. Elle ne l'a jamais quitté, pas un jour. Il a été pour elle une ancre, un talisman aux heures les plus sombres. Vous lui avez offert cet espoir. »_

 _« Vous n'allez pas nous faire de mal ? » répéta la femme, incrédule, le fixant comme si la réponse eut pu se trouver dans ses traits._

 _« Non .»_

 _La femme lui tendit à nouveau le pendentif, qu'il remit à sa place, contre la peau de sa tendre humaine._

 _« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda-t-elle ensuite._

 _« Je m'appelle Markus. »_

 _« Vous êtes un_ wraith _. »_

 _« Tout à fait. »_

 _« Les_ wraiths _sont mauvais. Ils sont cruels. Ils détruisent ce qui est beau. »_

 _« Pas tous. »_

 _« Tuim est votre ennemie. Vous voulez juste anéantir la lumière, anéantir l'art. »_

 _« Non. Nous aimons la lumière et la beauté. Ce que Rosanna fait... C'est extraordinaire, magique. Elle transcende la réalité, elle capture le temps et rend visible l'invisible. Je ne pourrais jamais comprendre comment elle fait ce miracle, mais je le protégerais au péril de ma vie. Je mourrais pour préserver cette étincelle extraordinaire.» répondit-il sincèrement._

 _L'humaine sembla troublée._

 _Il vit un éclair de compréhension passer dans son regard. Il ignorait ce qu'elle avait compris, mais elle sembla se détendre._

 _« Venez, je vais vous montrer quelque chose. » déclara-t-elle, lui désignant la droite du petit temple._

 _Posée contre une grande planche de bois représentant la déesse sur ce qui était sans aucun doute un trône composé de cadavre de wraiths, il découvrit un petit dessin au crayon._

 _Il reconnut immédiatement le style de sa compagne, qui avait choisi de représenter la déesse majestueuse et sereine, sans aucune violence ou agressivité dans son attitude._

 _Il sourit. Ce dessin avait quatre ans, et elle l'avait fait avant même qu'ils ne se rencontrent vraiment, et pourtant, elle lui avait souvent parlé des Grinnaldiens et de leur déesse._

 _Elle ne le lui avait jamais vraiment dit, mais il avait senti combien l'amour de ces humains pour son art l'avait touchée._

 _« Il est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Mo'Okui._

 _« Comme chaque chose qu'elle fait. »_

 _L'humaine lui jeta un étrange regard._

 _Il reposa précautionneusement le petit dessin et repartit auprès de son humaine, s'asseyant en tailleur pour pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras, afin qu'elle ne se réveille pas trop percluse de courbatures._

 _« Je l'ai trouvé ici il y a plusieurs heure déjà, après qu'un vaisseau noir a survolé le village. J'ai essayé de la réveiller, en vain. Savez-vous ce qu'elle a ? » demanda la femme, posant enfin sa fille au sol._

 _« Oui. Elle n'a besoin que de repos. »_

 _« Êtes-vous sûr ? »_

 _« Oui, mais elle ne se réveillera sans doute pas avant demain. »_

 _« Demain? »_

 _« Je vais la laisser dormir quelques heures, puis je la porterais jusqu'à la Porte. »_

 _« Mais la Porte est à plus de deux heures de marches d'ici ! Vous ne pouvez pas la porter sur une telle distance ! »_

 _Il ne put retenir un rire dédaigneux. Il l'avait portée bien plus longtemps et bien plus loin._

 _« Non, vous allez rester ici et la laisser se reposer, et je vais envoyer un coursier. » répliqua la femme, farouche._

 _« Pourquoi envoyer un coursier ? » demanda-t-il, soudain méfiant._

 _La femme pâlit._

 _« Heu, pour rien... »_

 _« Vous espériez contacter Atlantis .» siffla-t-il, méfiant._

 _Le rougissement des joues de l'humaine lui répondit._

 _« Épargnez des heures de marche à l'un des vôtres, Atlantis n'est plus. »_

 _« Comment le savez-vous ? »_

 _« Nous avons tenté de rejoindre la cité il y a des mois déjà, en vain. »_

 _« Vous ? »_

 _« Oui, moi. J'ai prêté allégeance à Atlantis et aux humains qui y vivent. C'était... ma ruche.»_

 _Une fois de plus, elle lui jeta un regard troublé._

 _« Je n'enverrais pas de coursier, mais je vous en prie, restez ici jusqu'à son réveil. » le supplia-t-elle._

 _« Je ne peux pas. Tôt ou tard, vos congénères vont venir. Je n'ai envie de tuer aucun d'entre vous. »_

 _« Non, non, personne ne viendra, pas si je leur dit que Rosanna est en pleine communion avec la déesse et qu'elle a besoin de calme ! »_

 _« Vous mentiriez aux vôtres ? »_

 _Elle acquiesça, puis s'esquiva._

 _Il soupira, et réajusta sa position. Il se ramollissait au contact des humains, et cela allait finir par lui coûter la vie._

 _Il aimait sa vie et ne tenait vraiment pas à finir battu à mort par une bande d'humains en colère. Enfin, il avait laissé la femelle s'esquiver, et elle devait sans doute être en train de rameuter tout le village, mais une chose était certaine, il ne pouvait pas transporter Rosanna dans son état actuel, pas avant plusieurs heures, et même s'il la savait en sécurité, il se sentait incapable de l'abandonner, pas après la journée qu'il venait de passer._

 _Il eut un petit soupir fatigué. Pourquoi tout était-il si difficile ?_

 _Au bout d'une dizaine de minute la femme revint - à sa grande surprise - seule , avec une brassée de couvertures dans les bras._

 _« Le soleil va se coucher dans quelques heures, et les nuits sont fraîches. » expliqua-t-elle, posant précautionneusement les couvertures devant lui avant de s'esquiver._

 _Après tout, il était trop tard pour reculer. Délicatement, il enroula sa compagne dans une couverture, puis s'appuyant contre une des colonnes qui soutenaient le toit du petit temple, la serra dans ses bras avant de fermer les yeux._

Mo'Okui se frappa le front de la main. Elle devait être complètement folle ! Non seulement elle avait laissé un démon entrer dans le temple, mais en plus elle s'était bien gardée de prévenir le village.

A quoi pensait-elle ?! Les démons étaient venus quelques générations plus tôt et avaient failli causer la perte des Grinnaldiens, et elle, elle en aidait un ! Vraiment, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez elle !

Frustrée, elle décrocha son manteau léger accroché dans l'entrée et s'enfonça dans la nuit, sous le regard interrogateur de son mari qui berçait tendrement Pallin, leur dernier-né.

Les quelques fenêtres du petit temple étaient toujours illuminées par la lumière dansante des lampes à huile, signe qu'on les avaient entretenues, et pourtant, elle ne put s'empêcher d'espérer que l'effrayant prédateur aux yeux jaunes serait parti, se fondant dans l'obscurité comme il était venu.

Elle fut déçue lorsque, entrouvrant la tenture, elle aperçut les bottes et le manteau noir de l'alien.

Le silence était absolu dans le temple, pas même troublé par le vent et, poussée par une curiosité malsaine, elle se glissa discrètement dans la pièce.

La scène qu'elle découvrit la laissa interdite et un peu honteuse. Elle se sentit telle une intruse, brisant une bulle d'harmonie et d'intimité.

Le _wraith_ , appuyé contre un des colonnes, serrait dans ses bras l'artiste, son visage à moitié enfoui dans ses boucles sombres, un air de paix profonde sur ses traits inhumains.

La jeune femme s'était blottie dans son sommeil tout contre lui, entrelaçant leurs doigts.

Elle sourit. De son regard serein, la déesse semblait veiller sur eux, ses six bras étendus, protecteurs et bienveillants, au-dessus d'eux.

Les choses étaient comme elles devaient être.


	20. Chapitre 19

**Réponse à une remarque d'une lectrice sur le tatouage de Filymn en fin de chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 _« Delleb, puis-je vous poser une question ? » demanda-t-il, alors qu'ils repartaient à pied vers le vaisseau._

 _La reine feula, mi-assentiment, mi-agacement._

 _« Pourquoi ne pas avoir ramené l'humaine ici, si elle est indemne ? »_

 _« Cela ne vous concerne pas, Zil'reyn. D'ailleurs, pourquoi vous souciez-vous tant d'elle ? »_

 _« Je ne me soucie pas d'elle.» maugréa-t-il._

 _« Alors expliquez-moi pourquoi vous semblez toujours si ravi de partager la moindre de vos ridicules avancées sur ce pitoyable vaisseau avec elle? » siffla la reine, dédaigneuse._

 _Il ne put retenir un petit rire cynique._

 _« Parce que, contrairement à vous, Rosanna Gady est aimable et d'agréable compagnie. Parce qu'elle ne considère pas tout ce qui ne la concerne pas directement ou qu'elle ne comprend pas comme stupide ou ridicule. Parce qu'elle sait reconnaître ses faiblesses et les qualités des autres. » cracha-t-il, bien plus furieux qu'il ne l'aurait voulu._

Ce vermisseau dépassait vraiment les bornes ! Elle n'avait cessé de faire des efforts pour être agréable à ce ramassis répugnant d'humains et de déviants !

« Ainsi selon vous, j'ai des défauts ? » siffla-t-elle, mauvaise, pourtant consciente de tendre le bâton pour se faire battre.

Le _wraith_ feula, se passant une main sur le visage d'un air fatigué.

« Comme nous tous, Delleb. Tenez-vous vraiment à nous faire souffrir tous les deux en me forçant à les énumérer ? »

« Que devrais-je faire selon vous, Zil'reyn ? M'aplatir devant ces déchets ?! » cracha-t-elle, exaspérée.

A nouveau, il feula d'un air fatigué, ce qui l'énerva au plus haut point.

« Personne ne vous demande de vous aplatir, Delleb. Mais cessez de jouer la comédie. Vous ne pouvez pas exiger leur respect si vous ne les respectez pas.» répondit-il d'un ton extrêmement las.

« Mais je les respecte ! Je leur parle calmement, je demande au lieu d'ordonner ! »

« Vous vous êtes écoutée ?! Vous ne cessez de les appeler imbéciles, déchets ou déviants ! En quoi est-ce respectueux ? »

« Et alors, c'est ce qu'ils sont ! »

« Et vous, vous êtes une femelle instable et hystérique incapable d'expliquer la raison de tous ses gestes absurdes ! Vous êtes une imbécile prétentieuse qui ne cesse de s'offusquer pour un honneur qu'elle n'a plus ! » siffla-t-il, en une tirade folle.

Sa fureur était si intense qu'elle n'eut même pas la force de le frapper. Elle était comme paralysée par la rage brûlante qui lui rongeait les entrailles.

« Si je suis un tel déchet, qu'êtes-vous ? » réussit-elle à murmurer, très bas, si bas que le _wraith_ dût lire sur ses lèvres.

 _« Je suis un déviant si atteint qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de voir la grandeur d'âme et la magnificence d'une détraquée absconse telle que vous. Je suis un irresponsable qui a planifié un faux accident afin d'arracher quelques jours sa reine bien-aimée à la monotonie de son règne sur sa ruche. Je suis un être dément, qui vois et comprends sans aucun doute bien plus de choses depuis qu'il a traversé ce voile étrange.» répondit-il, trouvant une étrange fierté dans cet aveu._

 _Delleb le fixa, la tête penchée de côté, la perplexité gagnant petit à petit sur sa rage._

 _Sans doute aurait-il réagi pareillement à sa place. Lui-même peinait à croire que c'était lui qui venait de faire une telle déclaration._

 _Mais étrangement, s'avouer faillible et déviant lui avait coûté bien moins qu'il ne l'avait cru._

 _Il en fut même presque soulagé. Ses sentiments si étranges, si anormaux, ses désirs et ses envies si différentes de celles de ses frères. Tout cela devenait logique, presque tolérable de la part d'un déviant._

 _« Le pouvoir vous intéresse-t-il, Zil'reyn ? » demanda Delleb, le prenant de court._

 _« Pardon ? »_

 _« Désirez-vous être puissant, contrôler et dominer ? »_

 _« Oui ! Enfin, non ! Je désire le respect et la considération de mes pairs, mais finalement... je n'ai jamais désiré asservir. » répondit-il, brouillon._

 _Le silence retomba, la reine le fixant toujours, la tête penchée._

 _Il se sentit de plus en plus mal à l'aise sous ce regard pénétrant, dans lequel il sentait toujours planer une certaine colère._

 _Instinctivement, il se mit au garde-à-vous, comme du temps où, simple officier, il devait subir les longues heures d'attente debout devant son escouade pour la revue royale._

 _« Pourquoi vous ai-je choisi comme commandant ? Vous, un jeune officier de seconde classe ? » demanda-t-elle, toujours très bas._

 _« Parce que j'ai osé remettre votre avis en question et parce que, n'étant pas un de vos reproducteurs, je risquais moins de mettre toute la ruche en danger par vanité ? »_

 _La reine émit un drôle de son, à mi-chemin entre le rire et le sifflement._

 _« Sur le principe, oui. Mais j'aurais pu faire de n'importe quel autre_ wraith _mon commandant sans en faire un de mes reproducteurs. Des_ wraiths _plus expérimentés, meilleurs stratèges, ou plus puissants que vous. »_

 _Une fois encore, elle lui rappelait combien il était mou et inconsistant._

 _« Alors pourquoi moi ? »_

 _« Parce que vous n'avez jamais eu aucune autre ambition que de me satisfaire, Zil'reyn. N'importe quel autre_ wraith _\- reproducteur ou pas - aurait manigancé pour acquérir davantage de pouvoir, quitte à nuire au plus grand nombre. Vous, quand vous manigancez, c'est pour obtenir davantage de territoires pour la ruche, ou pour m'envoyer patauger dans la boue d'un sous-bois pendant des jours ! »_

 _« J'en suis sincèrement désolé, Delleb. » s'excusa-t-il, réalisant douloureusement que sa reine serait encore sur son trône sans ses intrigues._

 _« Je n'apprécie guère le concept, mais j'ai apprécié passer du temps loin de mes responsabilités. » lui concéda-t-elle._

 _Il se sentit un peu moins misérable._

 _Il repensa à la conversation qu'il avait eu le matin même avec le traqueur._

 _Avant même d'ouvrir la bouche, il sentit ses joues s'enflammer. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il pique un fard maintenant ?_

 _« Delleb... Je vous pardonne vos insultes et vos crises de nerfs... » articula-t-il, les mots rippant sur ses lèvres._

Il la pardonnait ? Elle n'avait rien à se faire pardonner, contrairement à lui !

« ...Et je vous demande de bien vouloir avoir la clémence de me pardonner pour mon comportement de ces dernières semaines. Je me suis laissé aveuglé par ma colère et ai été injuste. » acheva-t-il avec peine, mais l'air sincèrement contrit.

«Vous avez été têtu, borné et irrationnel.» nota-t-elle, revancharde et pourtant prête à lui pardonner.

« Indéniablement. Je crains de m'être trop imprégné du caractère de ma reine ! » répliqua-t-il avec un grand sourire heureux, ayant senti qu'elle ne lui en voulait plus.

Elle ne put retenir un feulement amusé. Par bien des aspects, Zil'reyn était aussi facile à satisfaire qu'une larve de quelques décennies, et elle ne pouvait nier apprécier cela.

En un instant, les choses étaient redevenues normales.

Elle se sentit d'humeur bien plus légère, presque taquine.

« Et qu'avez-vous à me proposer en offrande pour mon pardon ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton badin.

Avec un air immensément sérieux, Zil'reyn réfléchit longuement. Elle se demanda ce qui pouvait le plonger dans de tels abîmes de réflexion dans sa simple question.

Le _wraith_ finit par sembler trouver la réponse puisque, avec un étrange sourire, il la fixa droit dans les yeux.

« Un massage. » répondit-il finalement.

« Pardon? ! »  
« Je n'ai sans doute pas le talent de vos anciennes esclaves pour cela, mais je ne doute pas en avoir au moins autant qu'Azur, et j'ai à n'en point douter plus de force que cette frêle petite humaine. Et vu votre posture subtilement tordue, votre épaule gauche vous fait souffrir. Je vous propose donc, en guise d'offrande, de faire de mon mieux pour vous débarrasser de cet inconfort. »

Elle sentit le vert lui monter aux joues. Sans être explicitement sexuelle, la proposition était pour le moins inconvenante ! Même en se passant d'huile, elle allait devoir retirer tant manteau que corset, ne gardant que le fin tissu de sa tunique entre sa peau et les doigts du mâle.

Elle sentit un frisson très dérangeant la parcourir. S'il y avait bien une chose dont elle était ravie de s'être débarrassée en même temps que de sa ruche, c'était bien de l'immense corvée de la reproduction. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait plus de ruche pour incuber les œufs fécondés, si bien qu'un coït ne serait qu'une perte de temps inutile.

 _Elle n'avait pas compris ou, tout du moins, elle s'était méprise sur ses intentions._

 _« Je ne désire pas m'accoupler avec vous... Enfin oui, je le désire ardemment, mais... pas maintenant, je veux dire pas ici... Enfin... pas dans ces circonstances... »_

 _Qu'était-il en train de dire ? Pourquoi sa langue s'agitait-elle en tout sens, vomissant un flot débile sans queue ni tête ? Il fallait qu'il se taise, tout de suite !_

 _Il parvint enfin à faire cesser cette logorrhée ridicule._

 _Il resta donc coi, avec l'impression désagréable que tout le sang de son corps avait afflué dans son visage en feu._

 _« Je n'ai l'intention de m'accoupler avec personne avant longtemps, Zil'reyn... Mais je dois reconnaître qu'un massage serait un délassement bienvenu. » lui concéda-t-elle avec un petit rire._

 _Il releva la tête, ébahi. Elle venait d'accepter ? Malgré la diarrhée verbale sous laquelle il venait de la noyer ! Il se sentit infiniment heureux et reconnaissant._

 _« Merci, Majesté ! Heu... Je veux dire Delleb ! »_

 _La reine feula, amusée._

 _« Calmez-vous, Zil'reyn, juste les épaules.» le sermonna-t-elle, se remettant en route._

 _« Juste les épaules et un peu la nuque ? »_

 _« Va pour la nuque. »_

 _« Un petit massage crânien ? »_

 _« Ne poussez pas votre chance trop loin, Zil'reyn. »_

L'atmosphère était, au mieux, épaisse. Épaisse et lourde. Elle s'était installée sur une des modestes chaises qui agrémentaient la cabine d'officier qu'elle s'était appropriée, pas si loin de celle qu'occupaient l'humaine et le traqueur depuis leur arrivée sur Oumana.

Elle était donc assise sur cette chaise antédiluvienne, vêtue seulement de la fine blouse noire et du pantalon de toile qui composaient la base de son nouvel uniforme, ses cheveux relevés en un chignon brouillon totalement indigne de son rang, avec un _wraith_ visiblement mortifié debout derrière elle.

Elle poussa un soupir défait, alors qu'elle touchait doucement de son esprit la conscience troublée de son commandant.

 _La traiter comme un égal. Comme un autre alpha. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Il ne pouvait décemment imaginer que ce cou si gracieux et ces épaules si délicates soient celles d'un mâle._

 _Les massages n'étaient pas une pratique courante entre frères de ruche, car il fallait avoir assez confiance en l'autre pour lui tourner le dos, mais il lui était arrivé de partager de tels contacts avec un de ses frères de couvée, bien des siècles auparavant, alors qu'ils n'étaient tous deux que simples pilotes de_ Dart _._

 _Il prit son courage à deux mains. Après tout, s'il fermait les yeux, il parviendrait peut-être à se convaincre qu'elle n'était qu'un scientifique particulièrement malingre._

 _Il tendit une main, la posant délicatement sur son épaule durant un instant, puis voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas, il commença à palper du bout des doigts les muscles contractés, cherchant les tensions. Il fallait qu'il se fasse une raison. Des courbes si finement ciselées ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à une femelle. S'il ne pouvait se leurrer sur sa nature, il pouvait au moins tenter de l'oublier pour ne se focaliser que sur ses gestes. Il s'absorba donc consciencieusement dans la traque et l'élimination systématique des tensions qui rigidifiaient les épaules sublimes de sa reine._

Zil'reyn avait au moins raison sur un point, il était bien plus fort qu'Azur et parvenait donc à atteindre des groupes musculaires inaccessibles aux petites mains de l'esclave.

Elle sourit. Pour avoir pris les choses au pied de la lettre, il les avaient prises au pied de la lettre ! Il n'y avait aucune sensualité, aucune lascivité dans ses gestes, juste une précision méthodique qui éliminait efficacement les tiraillements désagréables de ses muscles.

Elle ne pouvait pas qualifier cela d'agréable, les pincements et autres pétrissages maltraitant ses nerfs déjà irrités, mais il y avait quelque chose d'infiniment réconfortant dans ce contact.

Quelque chose qu'elle n'avait plus connu depuis ses jeunes siècles, lorsque, encore simple princesse, elle venait parfois retrouver en secret sa sœur jumelle dans son cocon et qu'elles s'endormaient dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Un doux sentiment de complétude qu'elle n'avait plus connu depuis le jour où, sous les encouragements hystériques de sa mère, elle avait vu la vie quitter les yeux de sa sœur, son poignard planté dans le cœur.

 _Il sentit l'esprit de sa reine se contracter sous le coup d'une vive douleur. Une douleur qu'il connaissait bien, et contre laquelle il se savait impuissant. Tous les vingt ou trente ans, durant quelques jours, Delleb fuyait le sommeil, son esprit hanté par le spectre d'une sœur qu'elle avait tuée. Une des innombrables et barbares excentricités de Keluna qui lui avaient valu son statut incontesté de reine brutale et cruelle. Il était trop jeune pour avoir connu la reine sadique, mais sa légende flottait toujours dans l'Esprit de la ruche. Keluna qui, dans toute sa méchanceté, avait soigneusement dérogé à la coutume qui voulait que des jumeaux soient séparés dès la naissance et offerts à deux reines différentes, si possible ennemies, afin qu'ils ne se rencontrent jamais, pour élever ensemble ses deux filles, laissant leurs esprits s'entremêler au-delà de l'imaginable, les faisant dormir dans des chambres voisines, tout en leur interdisant de se voir ou de se parler._

 _La même Keluna qui, quelques décennies plus tard, ordonna aux deux jeunes reines de se battre à mort. La même souveraine amorale qui menaça d'égorger elle-même ses deux filles si elles ne se battaient pas de toutes leurs forces. Et enfin, la même reine dont, selon la légende, les dernières paroles à son enfant qui venait pourtant de lui porter le coup fatal furent : « Tu es faible. Tu n'es pas digne d'être reine. »_

 _Contre les spectres du passé, contre les spectres torturés de deux reines assassinées, il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'il puisse faire, mais cela ne l'empêcherait jamais d'essayer._

Elle se souvenait à peine d'Alisma, et pourtant, à chaque fois qu'elle repensait à elle, il lui semblait plus qu'on lui avait arraché la moitié de son âme, plutôt qu'une sœur.

La blessure ne s'était jamais refermée, sorte de plaie suppurante enterrée tout au fond de son esprit. Blessure malsaine comme il en existaient des centaines dans son âme, dissimulées, colmatées à grand renfort d'oubli et de souvenirs illusoires, au côté des trahisons, des pertes et des échecs qui avaient émaillés sa longue vie. Une éternité de solitude sur un trône glacé. Une éternité à régner sur une ruche dont elle ne voulait pas vraiment. Elle aimait commander, ordonner, organiser, planifier et régenter, mais elle avait toujours haï le protocole, la nécessité des robes alambiquées et des parades. Autant de domaines dans lesquels Alisma excellait.

Un nouvel élancement douloureux traversa son esprit. Un souvenir enfoui qui était remonté inopinément.

Souvent, au cœur de la nuit, blottie l'une contre l'autre, elles imaginaient leur futur. Alisma en reine-mère, adulée par la ruche, engendrant des générations de braves guerriers et de fins scientifiques, et elle-même commandant à leurs _wraiths_ , les menant au cœur de toutes les batailles, agrandissant leurs territoires et ouvrant une ère de prospérité telle que leur lignage n'en avait jamais connu.

Elle ne remarqua pas que Zil'reyn avait interrompu son pétrissage maniaque avant qu'il ne soit à genoux à côté d'elle, prenant avec compassion une de ses mains entre les siennes.

Elle ne voulait pas de sa pitié ! Elle voulut retirer sa main, mais il la retint.

« Même si je ne suis plus commandant, même si vous n'êtes plus ma reine, mon serment reste inchangé. Je serais toujours là pour vous.» lui dit-il, lui communiquant une vague de paix bienveillante.

« Il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire, Zil'reyn. Les morts sont morts. »

« Je puis vous prêter une oreille attentive, et une épaule consolante, Delleb. Récemment, j'ai appris que parler de ceux qui nous manquent nous rapproche d'eux.» répliqua-t-il avec une ténacité farouche.

« Encore une idée saugrenue de cette humaine, je suppose.» grommela-t-elle.

« Parlez-moi d'Alisma.» demanda-t-il en guise de réponse.

Que pouvait-elle dire ? Il n'y avait plus rien à dire, plus depuis douze millénaire, et pourtant, il y avait tant à dire sur elle. Qu'elle adorait le violet, et les lueurs dansantes vues par les rares hublots de la ruche en hyperespace. Qu'enfant, elle avait été terrifiée par un immense esclave à la peau plus noire que l'ébène et qu'elle avait supplié son tuteur de le tuer, ce qu'il avait fini par accepter, lassé par ses jérémiades que ni les coups, ni les punitions n'avaient pu faire taire.

Qu'adolescente, elles avaient volé un peu d'encre à tatouage et que, après y avoir mélangé leur sang, s'étaient tatouées chacune un minuscule point, à peine plus gros qu'un grain de beauté, sous le sein gauche, près du cœur, là où personne ne le verrait jamais, tel un secret, une promesse entre elles.

Ce fut comme si une vanne avait été ouverte dans son cœur, et elle ne vit pas les heures défiler alors qu'elle partageait souvenirs et pensées d'une époque qui ne lui semblait soudain plus si lointaine.

 _Il sourit. Les humains avaient de curieuses manières d'agir. Curieuses, mais pas dénuées d'intérêt._

 _En tant que commandant de ruche, il ne se serait jamais abaissé à s'asseoir à même le sol, au pied de sa reine, la laissant tresser distraitement ses cheveux comme s'il n'était qu'un esclave d'agrément tandis qu'elle parlait d'êtres engloutis depuis longtemps par les sables du temps. Mais en tant que déviant renégat, il n'avait plus ni rang à tenir, ni obligation à honorer, et en cet instant, tout ce qui lui importait c'était cette flamme douce et chaude qu'il sentait renaître dans le cœur de celle qu'il aimait. Pour cette lueur apaisante, et le contact doux des mains délicates de Delleb dans ses cheveux, il était prêt à passer l'éternité assis à même le sol dur d'un vaisseau millénaire._

* * *

Cher lectrice qui désire rester anonyme, voici ma réponse à ton mp, que je n'ai pas du tout mal pris, je te rassure. Je me permet de le faire ici, car je pense que la réponse pourrait intéresser mes autres lecteurs.

"(...)J'adore ton histoire, mais une chose me dérange beaucoup dans les derniers chapitres. Depuis le début, Rosanna trouvent la société wraith mauvaise, et pourtant, voilà qu'elle se proclame reine de Filymn et le "marque" même. Je trouve que c'est dommage, car tout le reste fait preuve de beaucoup de sensiblité(...)"

Alors tout d'abord, je suis très flatté, puisque malgré les défauts que tu puisse y trouver, tu adore mon récit. Ensuite, Rosanna trouve certains aspects de la société wraith mauvais, mais certainement pas tous.

D'ailleurs si tu relis le chapitre concerné et ceux alentour, elle ne cesse de préciser et répéter qu'elle n'est pas une reine. Elle a fini, un peu à contre cœur par endosser le rôle de leader, mais elle refuse d'être souveraine toute puissante. Ensuite concernant le tatouage. Son tatouage est très important pour un wraith. C'est le signe qu'il est un individu important, qu'il est intégré et a une ruche. Ne pas avoir de tatouage, signifie n'être rattaché à rien et n'être personne.

Markus n'as eut aucun tatouage durant deux ans, et il en a souffert. A l'origine, c'est d'ailleurs uniquement pour lui qu'elle a dessiné ce motif. Elle lui a offert un nouveau tatouage pour lui faire plaisir et rien d'autre. Elle s'est d'ailleurs offert le même tatouage, car elle a embrassé la vision wraith sur les tatouages. En portant un tatouage de traqueur et le même "marque de ruche" que Markus, elle proclame haut et fort à tout ceux qui savent le décrypter "on est égaux et on est de la même ruche (alias famille)". C'est un message très puissant.

Et elle n'as pas "marqué" Filymn, mais lui a offert le même cadeau, puisqu'il avait choisit de renier son ancienne famille et qu'elle a compris combien ce geste est lourd de sens pour un wraith. C'est vrai il était récalcitrant pour le tatouage, mais c'est pas le dessin qui le dérangeait, plutôt le tatoueur, qui il faut l'avouer, n'as pas l'air très fiable.

D'ailleurs, tu verras aux chapitres 24-25, qu'elle ne force personne à changer de tatouage ou de nom. ^^

 _Merci de ton message, ça me fait toujours plaisir de recevoir ainsi des remarques, et de pouvoir y réagir, soit en y répondant, soit en les intégrant à mon récits._


	21. Chapitre 20

John Sheppard prit son courage à deux mains et entra dans l'infirmerie.

« Hey, bonhomme ! Alors comme ça, tu joues à Tarzan dans les escaliers quand ta maman n'est pas là ? » demanda-t-il à un Torren grincheux assis sur un des étroits lits d'hôpital, un plâtre tout frais sur le bras.

« Ze suis pas Tarzan, ze suis Legolas ! » protesta l'enfant.

John se demanda qui avait bien pu montrer _Le Seigneur des anneaux_ à un gamin de tout juste quatre ans. Il se demanda aussi ce qu'allait lui faire subir Teyla pour n'avoir pas protégé son fils unique.

« Ze suis Legolas ! » insista le petit.

Un grognement hargneux lui répondit du lit voisin.

« Hey, Todd ! C'est qu'un gosse ! » protesta le soldat alors que l'enfant se réfugiait dans ses bras, effrayé.

« Que cette larve aille faire du bruit ailleurs, John Sheppard ! » cracha l'alien, lui jetant un regard meurtrier.

« On s'en va dès que le Dr Keller nous aura donné le feu vert. Hein, Torren, on part loin du vieux grincheux dès que possible ? »

L'enfant acquiesça, tandis que le _wraith_ poussait un nouveau grognement exaspéré.

« D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » demanda John, réalisant soudain l'incongruité de la scène offerte par le _wraith_ allongé sur le lit d'hôpital, une perfusion plantée dans son avant-bras pâle.

« J'ai dû l'opérer en urgence suite à une défaillance rénale, Colonel. Il a besoin de repos. » répondit le Dr Keller, s'approchant de l'enfant pour lui faire un dernier contrôle avant de le laisser partir.

« Une défaillance rénale ? » demanda-t-il, perdu.

Un grondement sourd d'avertissement retentit. La doctoresse regarda un instant son patient alité, l'air indécis.

« Le rétrovirus ne le tue pas, mais il pourrait tout aussi bien avoir le sida. Il n'a presque aucun système immunitaire et le moindre virus, la moindre bactérie est susceptible de provoquer une grave infection.» expliqua-t-elle finalement, soucieuse.

John ne sut que répondre.

« Toi en revanche, tu es un petit garçon en pleine forme ! Mais à l'avenir, n'essaies plus de descendre les escaliers sur un plateau de la cantine, tout ce que tu arriveras à faire, c'est à te casser autre chose. D'accord ? » conclut la doctoresse, tapotant amicalement la joue du petit qui sauta à terre joyeusement, avant d'entraîner par la main le militaire.

 _Il regarda partir la larve humaine avec soulagement. Le petit n'avait cessé de s'agiter, chantonnant, criant et riant tout seul de son insupportable petite voix suraiguë._

 _En revanche, il ne fut pas du tout enchanté de voir la scientifique s'approcher de lui, prenant son pouls et lui braquant une lampe dans les yeux._

 _« Vos constantes sont redevenues stables. C'est bien.» statua-t-elle._

 _« Non, ce n'est pas bien ! Votre rétrovirus était censé être viable! » protesta-t-il, furieux, mais trop faible pour s'énerver._

 _« Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez, Todd. Mais nous avons fait de notre mieux dans le temps qui nous était imparti. Nous avons pu éliminer les facteurs mortels. C'est déjà un immense progrès.» répondit-elle, se voulant encourageante._

 _Il eut un feulement aigre._

 _« Votre rétrovirus ne me tue pas, mais la moindre maladie de ce maudit monde le pourrait ! »_

 _« Avec le Dr Beckett, nous faisons tout ce que nous pouvons pour corriger ça.» répondit la femme avec une nuance de pitié répugnante dans la voix._

 _«Faites mieux ! » cracha-t-il, avant de se tourner pour fixer le mur, dans une attitude qu'il savait puérile, mais dans son état, il ne voyait pas quoi faire d'autre._

 _Il sentit l'humaine rester quelques instants derrière lui avant de partir._

Finalement quelqu'un avait fait quelque chose pour la machine à café ! Avec un grand sourire satisfait, Rodney savoura un liquide bien moins insipide que celui qu'il ingurgitait par dépit depuis des semaines, puis il fit la grimace. Son travail était si ennuyeux qu'un café tout juste passable était comme un rayon de soleil dans sa vie !

Avant il sauvait la galaxie, ou Atlantis, ou au moins les fesses de son équipe au moins une fois par semaine, mais depuis son retour sur Terre, le plus dangereux qu'il ait fait, c'était d'aider un collègue à éteindre un dispositif d'alarme goa'uld qui, avec ses flashes éblouissants et sa sirène à presque deux cents décibels, avait terrifié tout le laboratoire.

Nul, ennuyeux, inintéressant !

Lassé par les gadgets en tout genre, il s'était mis à éplucher tous les fichiers Anciens. Ceux d'Atlantis, mais aussi ceux retrouvés sur Terre, que ce soit en Antarctique ou dans le laboratoire de Janus.

Des milliers de pages non indexées, mal répertoriées et souvent fragmentaires à lire et à classifier.

Un travail totalement indigne de son génie, mais il ne désespérait pas de découvrir un dossier intéressant. Juste un petit dossier ! Le dossier qui remettrait un peu de piment dans sa vie.

Il faillit cracher du café partout sur son ordinateur lorsqu'il tomba sur une petite note parcellaire plus tard cet après-midi là.

 _-Pour expérimentations illégales sur des humains et utilisation illicite de matériel génétique restreint, Elus Eylon est condamné à l'exil à vie. -_

Des expérimentations interdites ayant condamné l'auteur à l'exil, voilà qui était fascinant !

Il se plongea avec entrain dans ses recherches, traquant la moindre trace de cet Elus Eylon.

Absorbé par son travail, il ne remarqua même pas ses collègues qui partaient un à un, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit seul dans les locaux obscurs.

Il était presque quatre heure du matin quand, avec un soupir fatigué, il ferma enfin son ordinateur.

Cet Elus Eylon était pour le moins fantomatique. L'Ancien était visiblement un généticien de génie, qui avait été le premier à encoder complètement le génome altéran et aussi (soupçonnait-il) le génome _wraith_. Bien entendu, il ne put mettre la main sur ces recherches, seuls quelques mémos et autres comptes-rendus d'expériences barbantes y faisant référence.

Ce qu'il apprit de la vie d'Elus fut à peine plus complet. Il était né dans Pégase, et avait émigré tout jeune sur Terre, après la défaite des siens face aux _wraiths_. Invraisemblablement jeune, mais déjà célèbre pour ses recherches et sa tendance à ne pas respecter la déontologie.

Tendance qui s'était visiblement confirmée avec les années, les allusions à des condamnations et à des interdictions se multipliant.

Le généticien semblait obsédé par ce qu'il avait appelé "les gênes transcendants", et qui selon lui séparaient les « créatures inférieures » tels que les humains ou les _wraiths_ , des « êtres supérieurs » qu'étaient les Anciens.

D'après ce que Rodney avait déduit des nombreux procès-verbaux des jugements d'Elyon, ce dernier avait tenté d'inoculer ses « gênes transcendants » à des cobayes pour voir si ces derniers deviendraient « supérieurs », en vain.

Un des procès-verbaux indiquait en outre que, dans un laboratoire secret du scientifique, de nombreux échantillons et prélèvements - incluant un fœtus humain de huit mois - avaient été retrouvés, tous porteurs de gènes _wraiths_. D'après le rapport, il aurait étudié comment l'ADN alien avait été intégré au génome humain, afin de tenter de répliquer la méthode avec les gènes Anciens.

Il était tard, et même s'il était assez peu à cheval sur la politesse, il n'eut pas le cran de réveiller Teyla d'un coup de fil nocturne.

Il se traîna donc jusqu'à un vieux canapé dans un coin des bureaux et s'y effondra pour un petit somme.

Ce fut le Dr Tuam qui le secoua quelques heures plus tard.

« Hey, Dr McKay, réveillez-vous ! »

« Hein ? Quoi ? Je dormais pas ! »

« C'est huit heure, Dr McKay. » notifia la physicienne avant de le laisser pour rejoindre son poste.

« Je me reposais juste les yeux. » maugréa-t-il.

Un café et un muffin plus tard, il était en ligne avec la centrale de l'armée de l'air, attendant patiemment de passer les contrôle successifs pour entrer en contact avec l'Athosienne sur la base top secrète.

Quinze longue minutes plus tard, il l'eut enfin en ligne.

« Rodney, je suis heureuse de vous entendre ! »

« Moi aussi, Teyla ! »

« Comment allez vous ? La Zone 51 vous plaît ? »

Il eut un maigre sourire. Devait-il lui dire qu'il s'y ennuyait à mourir ? Sa fierté le retint.

« Très bien. Et vous, la Voie lactée ? »

« Bien des choses sont différentes, mais beaucoup sont pareilles. » répondit évasivement la guerrière.

« Super. J'ai une question à vous poser, Teyla. C'est à propos des gènes _wraiths_ que vous avez. »

« Vous devriez plutôt demander ça au Dr Beckett, c'est lui qui les a étudiés, mais allez-y Rodney, je vais essayer de vous répondre. »

« Bien, bien. Donc, ces gènes se passent de génération en génération, mais ne s'expriment pas chez chaque individu ? »

« C'est exact. »

« On peut donc dire que la mutation est stable ? »

« Je suppose que oui, mais où voulez-vous en venir, Rodney ? »

« Si je me souviens bien, vous m'avez dit être la première à développer des « pouvoirs » depuis bien des générations ? » poursuivit-il en ignorant sa question.

« Vous avez bonne mémoire, Rodney. » concéda l'Athosienne renonçant à lui poser des questions.

« Bien, bien. Merci beaucoup Teyla. Bonne journée. » maugréa-t-il, raccrochant pour parcourir fiévreusement le résultat de ses recherches nocturnes.

A ce stade-là, ce n'était même pas des preuves. Juste un mince faisceau d'indices et de suppositions.

Et pas franchement le genre de travail qu'on lui demandait de faire. S'il voulait enquêter là dessus, il allait devoir le faire sur son temps libre. Ça tombait bien, il avait encore des jours de congés à prendre !

Elle avait été mise à pied par la Commission au retour d'Atlantis sur Terre. Les gratte-papiers avaient déclaré que, la cité étant devenue le nouveau SGC, il était important que cette dernière soit dirigée par l'armée. C'était donc une militaire, le brigadier-général Samantha Carter - ancien membre de SG-1 - qui avait repris les rênes. (1)

Et depuis, elle était au chômage. Sur le papier, elle était toujours sous contrat avec l'armée pour leur servir de négociatrice si nécessaire, mais dans les fait, elle n'avait plus rien fait depuis des semaines.

C'est donc avec joie qu'elle avait accepté d'accueillir l'excentrique scientifique pour un brunch impromptu.

« Bonjour Dr McKay, qu'est ce qui me vaut votre visite ? » demanda-t-elle aimablement à l'homme dont les cernes bleus lui rappelèrent la grande époque des crises galactiques.

« J'ai fait une découverte... Et je ne savais pas trop vers qui me tourner, Elisabeth. » répondit il d'un ton fébrile.

« Allons en discuter devant une tasse de thé, Rodney. » suggéra-t-elle, lui ouvrant le chemin jusqu'à sa terrasse.

« Donc, si je comprends bien, vous soupçonnez cet Eylon de s'être livré à des expériences génétiques sur des humains, afin de leur inoculer des gènes Anciens ? »

« C'est exact. »

« Mais ce que je ne saisis pas, Rodney, c'est pourquoi faire ça ? Nous descendons des Anciens. Un pour cent de la population a déjà naturellement des gènes actifs ! »

« Oui, mais des gènes qui, dans le meilleur des cas, permettent d'utiliser leur technologie sans problème. Hors nous savons que les Anciens avaient des pouvoirs extraordinaires. Ils pouvaient lire dans les esprits, déplacer des objets par la pensée, ou guérir des blessures par simple imposition des mains. Je soupçonne que ce sont ces pouvoirs qu'il a voulu répliquer. D'après mes recherches, il s'est intéressé de très près à quel pourcentage d'ADN _wraith_ était nécessaire pour que des humains commencent à développer des capacités spéciales. »

« Comme Teyla ? »

« Exactement. Vous voyez où je veux en venir, Elisabeth ? »

« Vous n'avez que des hypothèses, Rodney. » le calma-t-elle.

« Mais imaginez que j'aie raison, et je sais que j'ai raison ! Des humains avec en eux une partie du génome pur des Anciens ! »

Elle regarda le scientifique s'enflammer avec un sourire indulgent. Il ne risquait pas de faire sauter un système solaire, elle pouvait donc le laisser s'enthousiasmer.

« Très bien. Vous avez une théorie, maintenant, comment la prouvez-vous ? » lui demanda-t-elle, figeant le sourire très satisfait accroché à ses lèvres.

Rodney se frappa dans la paume de la main, frustré.

« Bien sûr, la seule personne semblant avoir de telles capacités est perdue quelque part dans Pégase, si elle est encore en vie ! » pesta-t-il.

Elle soupira. Elle n'aimait guère se rappeler que, pour sauver la Terre, elle avait abandonné cinq de ses hommes derrière elle, les laissant démunis dans une galaxie en guerre.

« Il doit bien rester des prélèvements ou des échantillons sanguins ! » s'illumina-t-il.

« Non, Rodney. Les échantillons ont tous été détruits six mois après que je l'aie déclarée tuée au combat. »

« Mais elle a de la famille ! Un frère, et ses deux parents ! On pourrait leur faire des prélèvements ! »

« Une sœur, Rodney. Rosanna Gady a une sœur, et vous n'allez pas aller harceler cette famille pour des échantillons de sang ! »

« Mais Elisabeth, un génome Ancien pur ! » chouina-t-il.

« Rodney, ces gens pensent que leur fille est morte quelque part au Moyen-Orient, il y a presque trois ans ! Laissez-les tranquilles. »

« Ils ne savent pas qu'elle est en vie ? » demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

« Non, Rosanna Gady a été déclarée perdue deux semaines après l'évasion de la ruche. Vu sa condition, je ne pouvais pas garantir son retour sain et sauf avant qu'on ne l'ait retrouvée. J'ai préféré ne pas donner de faux espoirs à cette famille... » répondit-elle, sentant une boule se former au creux de son ventre.

« Mais on ne l'a jamais retrouvée... et maintenant, il n'y a plus aucune chance qu'on la retrouve, pas en étant coincés sur Terre ! » maugréa le scientifique.

Elle se passa une main fatiguée sur le visage. Elle avait beau tenter de ne pas y penser, chaque nuit, la culpabilité la rongeait alors qu'elle pensait aux hommes qu'elle avait abandonnés.

Atlantis n'abandonne jamais personne ! Belle parole en l'air !

« On n'abandonne personne... » murmura le scientifique, en écho de ses propres pensées.

« Pourtant je les ai tous abandonnés. Rosanna Gady, Milena Giacometti, Amanda Strauss, Dampa Kang, Markus... » maugréa-t-elle, sinistre.

« Markus ? » répéta Rodney, surpris.

« Oui, Markus ! Il faisait partie de la mission ! Il faisait partie d'Atlantis ! Je l'ai abandonné, comme les autres ! »

« Elisabeth, je crois que dans son cas, c'est mieux qu'il ne soit pas là... » lui répondit-il d'un ton doux.

« Vous avez sans doute raison, Rodney. »

Le silence retomba, triste et presque coupable, puis le scientifique se mit à marmonner, agitant ses mains comme à chaque fois qu'une de ses idées complètement folles lui venait.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Rodney ? » demanda-t-elle, tant pour faire cesser cette agitation fébrile que par curiosité.

« Il faut juste qu'Atlantis retourne dans Pégase ! »

« Rodney, la Commission est ravie que la cité soit sur Terre, bien en sécurité, pour qu'ils puissent en tirer le moindre secret. Ils n'accepteront jamais de la renvoyer dans Pégase, où elle risque à tout instant d'être détruite ou prise par les _wraiths_ ! »

« Et si la Terre devenait plus dangereuse pour la cité que Pégase ? »

« Pardon ? »

Rodney jeta un coup d'œil à gauche puis à droite avant de se pencher, lui faisant signe de s'approcher. Elle obtempéra, tout en se sentant ridicule, penchée ainsi au-dessus de sa table basse.

« Il y a quelques semaines, je suis tombé sur des rapports d'expériences avortées sur des vaisseaux Anciens. Vers la fin de la guerre, ceux-ci ont commencé à craindre que les _wraiths_ ne tentent de s'emparer de leur technologie pour traverser le vide entre nos galaxies. Une des contre-mesures envisagées était des sortes de verrous galactiques. En gros, les vaisseaux auraient été incapables de quitter la galaxie qui leur était attribuée sans que l'autodestruction ne s'active. (2) » murmura-t-il d'un ton de conspirateur.

« Mais s'il y avait eu un tel système sur Atlantis, il aurait dû se déclencher il y a des semaines ! »

« Il n'y a pas de verrous. Les Anciens n'ont pas eu le temps de finaliser le programme. Ils ont juste eu le temps de submerger la cité .»

Elle ne put retenir un sourire en voyant l'éclat dans les yeux du physicien.

« Vous pensez pouvoir finir le programme ? »

« Tout à fait. Le terminer, et même faire en sorte que l'autodestruction ne fasse pas tout sauter instantanément. »

« Très bien, admettons que vous conceviez ce programme. Comment l'installer sur Atlantis ? Je n'ai plus le droit d'y accéder, et vous non plus.» fit-elle remarquer.

« Il faut que quelqu'un nous aide de l'intérieur. »

« Mais qui ? Teyla et Sheppard sont trop honnêtes pour ne pas révéler la supercherie, Ronon serait incapable de l'installer, et je doute que Zelenka soit ravi de repartir... » énuméra-t-elle, réfléchissant.

« Ça me fait mal de l'avouer, mais je ne vois qu'une seule personne capable d'installer un virus sur Atlantis aussi bien que moi, et qui veut plus que nous retourner dans Pégase... » lâcha le Canadien.

« Todd ! » murmura-t-elle, excitée.  
« Todd. »

(1) Dans la continuité officielle, Carter prend la tête du SGC en 2011 après avoir été démise de ses fonctions sur Atlantis, pour commander le _Georges Hammond_. Ici, elle est passée directement sur le _Georges Hammond_ après SG-1 et n'accède que maintenant à la direction d'Atlantis.

PS : nous sommes en 2010, et Rosanna a entendu parler de la Porte des étoiles pour la première fois en 2006.

(2) Vaguement inspiré du comics _Back to Pegasus_ , que je vous recommande d'aller lire.


	22. Chapitre 21

_Rosanna ne se réveilla brièvement que près de douze heures plus tard._

 _Markus prit cela comme un signal de départ et, aussi discret qu'un souffle de vent, il quitta le petit temple, rejoignant les ombres tachetées du sous-bois. Il prit tout son temps pour retourner à la Porte, appréciant le calme sauvage de la sylve, bruissant de la vie secrète et exubérante de millions d'êtres. Il se sentait chez lui parmi ces bêtes indomptables, féroces et pourtant si paisibles._

 _Tenant son humaine serrée dans ses bras, sentant sa chaleur au travers de la toile de sa tunique, il marchait à travers bois, ayant délibérément quitté le petit sentier pour profiter des sentes secrètes de la forêt, lorsqu'il déboucha dans une petit clairière au cœur du sous-bois dense._

 _Un grondement sourd lui signala qu'il n'y était pas le bienvenu._

 _Prudemment, il s'arrêta, observant l'énorme Alzerin qui lui faisait face, feulant d'un air mauvais, tous poils hérissés._

 _Les Alzerins étaient de grand félins prédateurs, dont les plus gros spécimens pouvaient occasionnellement chasser des humains. Répandus sur de nombreuses planètes, ils s'étaient adaptés à leurs environnement respectifs, leur fourrure et leur taille changeant subtilement d'un monde à l'autre._

 _Le spécimen qui lui faisait face était de loin le plus grand qu'il eût jamais vu, et il ne douta pas instant que sous la fourrure de mille nuances marron, les muscles puissants seraient capables de le mettre à mal._

 _Il feula un avertissement en retour, et à son grand soulagement le prédateur ne bougea pas, se contentant de le fixer d'un air torve, un grondement méchant roulant dans sa poitrine._

 _Précautionneusement, il s'avança d'un pas, contournant le fauve tout en lui faisant toujours face._

 _L'Alzerin fit de même, ses yeux d'un vert profond rivés aux siens._

 _Pourquoi l'animal ne l'attaquait-il pas, puisqu'il ne semblait pas vouloir fuir ?_

 _La réponse lui vint sous la forme d'un petit couinement aigu, émis par une minuscule boule de poils brune qu'il n'avait pas remarquée entre les pattes du prédateur._

 _Une mère qui protégeait les siens. Il ne put retenir un sifflement appréciateur._

 _Le fauve n'était qu'une bête, un animal dénué de réflexions, et pourtant, il s'en sentit viscéralement proche. Avec un dernier regard, il reprit sa route, laissant le prédateur à sa vie secrète au cœur des bois._

 _Il sourit. La seule chose qui le différenciait de cette créature était fondamentalement la part humaine qui vivait en lui, héritage de générations entières d'ancêtres prédateurs qui s'étaient nourri d'eux. Sans ce sang qui coulait dans ses veines, lui donnant des mains agiles et l'intellect suffisant pour comprendre et concevoir des notions complexes, il ne serait qu'un prédateur parmi les autres, tuant pour survivre(1)._

 _Il eut un feulement désabusé. Les_ wraiths _étaient les hybrides bâtards des prédateurs hyperspécialisés qu'étaient les ectoparasites et des proies extraordinairement adaptatives qu'étaient les humains. Mélange improbable de chasseur et de cueilleur, conçus pour se cacher et pour se battre, dotés de la férocité d'un fauve et de la volonté de survivre d'une proie. Véritable chaînon manquant entre deux branches du règne animal, ni mammifères ni insectes, mais empruntant un peu des deux._

 _Ni meilleur ni pire que le reste de la Création. Ni meilleur ni pire que les humains, quoiqu'en pensent ces derniers._

 _Il serait toujours un_ wraith _, un prédateur conçu pour tuer, et il se refusait à en avoir honte, mais cela ne faisait pas de lui un monstre cruel et cela ne l'empêcherait jamais d'aimer, de chérir et de protéger._

 _Comme l'Alzerin._

Mo'okui était passée au temple au petit matin, et y avait trouvé l'alien dans la position exacte où elle l'avait laissé.

En revanche, lorsqu'elle revint en début d'après-midi, le temple était vide et elle eut presque l'impression d'avoir rêvé l'étrange rencontre, tant les lieux semblaient paisibles et sereins. Pourtant, au pied de l'immense statue, témoignage muet, elle trouva son couteau posé sur une feuille pliée en deux.

Lorsqu'elle la prit, une fine mèche de cheveux blanc s'en échappa - tombant au sol -, tandis qu'apparaissait sur le papier jauni une délicate aquarelle représentant une silhouette féline aux longs cheveux couleur de lune, debout face à un magnifique coucher de soleil.

Elle fixa l'image, de laquelle émanait une paix profonde, la beauté sauvage du sujet n'enlevant rien au raffinement subtil de sa posture.

Une simple esquisse, comme Rosanna en avait fait des dizaines durant ses différents séjours sur Grinna. Pourtant, pas une seule fois, elle n'avait senti une telle vibration émaner de ses œuvres, pourtant toutes très belles.

Ramassant la fine mèche de cheveux, elle quitta le temple, pour se rendre jusque chez Kel'Kamui, l'ancêtre du village, un peu sorcière, un peu devineresse, qui depuis toujours savait lire les augures dans les lueurs du lac et décrypter les messages de la Déesse dans le bruissement des feuilles d'automne.

Peut-être la chamane pourrait-elle l'aider à comprendre.

Pour Rosanna, le réveil fut difficile. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se retrouva lovée dans un véritable nid de coussins et de couvertures, dans la semi-obscurité de la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Markus sur l' _Utopia_.

Le grondement de son estomac lui apprit qu'elle avait sans doute dormi un jour tout entier, pourtant elle se sentait encore épuisée.

Après de longues minutes de débat intérieur, elle allait se lever lorsque, dans un chuintement, la porte s'ouvrit sur la frêle silhouette d'Azur, portant un plateau garni d'une théière fumante et d'un bol dont l'odeur prometteuse parut familière à l'artiste.

« Tu n'es pas Markus » fit elle remarquer bien inutilement à la jeune fille qui s'aplatit quelque peu, comme si elle eut pu y changer quoique ce soit.

Elle tendit son esprit vers celui du traqueur, qui lui répondit d'un contact distrait. Durant un bref instant, elle sentit l'odeur de l'humus qui l'entourait, et le sol meuble sous ses pieds alors qu'il se figeait, tous ses sens aux aguets, puis la vague de joie sauvage qui le submergea lorsqu'il localisa sa proie.

Elle sourit. Il était à presque une centaine de kilomètre plus au nord, chassant une malheureuse créature qui ne tarderait guère à tomber entre ses griffes. Dans tous les cas, il ne serait pas de retour avant le lendemain au plus tôt, et elle mourrait de faim. Elle se concentra donc sur l'adolescente et son alléchant plateau.

Si le thé était une infusion pour le moins commune dans Pégase, elle eut la surprise de découvrir que le bol de grès était rempli de grosses nouilles plates, agrémentées d'une sauce qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une bolognaise bien terrienne.

Des minuscules dés de carotte fondante à la viande hachée longuement cuite, elle retrouva des saveurs qu'elle n'avait plus senti depuis plus de quatre ans.

« Fé délifieux ! Je savais que Milena afais des origines italiennes, mais j'ignorais qu'elle cuifinait fi bien ! » s'exclama-t-elle, la bouche pleine.

« Je suis content que ça te plaise, Rosanna, mais c'est Tom qui l'a préparé pour toi. » répondit l'adolescente avec un sourire.

Sous la surprise, elle avala de travers, s'étouffa à moitié, toussa, s'étouffa encore et tenta de faire descendre le tout avec le thé chaud, se brûlant la langue au passage.

« Tom ? »

« Oui. Je ne pensais pas qu'un seigneur pourrait s'intéresser à notre nourriture, mais il adore cuisiner... et manger aussi. »

« Et il cuisine très bien ! Tiens, goûte et dis-moi ce que tu en penses. »

L'air très gêné, l'adolescente tenta de refuser en bafouillant, mais la jeune femme lui fourra d'autorité la fourchette dans la bouche, la faisant taire.

L'expression de surprise ravie d'Azur valut toutes les réponses du monde.

Rosanna fut enchantée de partager le reste de sa généreuse portion avec l'adolescente, qui lui paraissait bien frêle et mince.

« Cesse d'offrir ta nourriture à tout le monde, Rosanna. Tu n'es pas beaucoup plus épaisse qu'elle ! » ronchonna télépathiquement Markus qui, ayant terminé sa traque, se concentrait à présent sur elle.

Elle soupira. Elle n'avait pas envie d'en parler. Depuis que leurs traceurs avaient été neutralisés, le _wraith_ ne manquait jamais une occasion de lui rappeler qu'elle devait s'alimenter très régulièrement, toutes les quelques heures. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si sa vie était si prenante et remplie qu'elle en oubliait de manger ! Ce n'était pas sa faute si, depuis toujours, le stress lui coupait totalement l'appétit !  
« La chasse a été bonne ? » demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

« Oui, excellente, je te montrerais à mon retour ! » répondit-il, très fier mais certainement pas dupe.

« D'accord. Sois prudent. »

« Je suis toujours prudent. »

Azur, qui s'était assise à sa demande au bord du lit l'observait en silence, d'un regard pénétrant.

« Ce doit être extraordinaire d'être ainsi en contact avec l'esprit sublime d'un seigneur ! »

« Comment le sais-tu ? »

« Vous aviez exactement la même expression que ma reine et mon maître ont quand ils parlent ensemble, d'esprit à esprit. »

« Tu es observatrice. »

« Les esclaves qui ne savent pas observer ne survivent pas très longtemps.» nota sinistrement la jeune fille.

« Hem... Oui, sans doute. D'où viennent toutes ces couvertures ? » marmonna-t-elle, désireuse de changer une fois encore de sujet.

« C'est le seigneur Filymn qui les a apportées pour vous, quand le seigneur Markus vous a ramenée. »

« Azur, peux-tu cesser de les appeler "seigneurs" ? »

«Je... je vais essayer. »

« Merci Azur... Où a-t-il bien pu dénicher autant de literie ? » se demanda-t-elle, tripotant distraitement un épais lainage orangé.

Elle eut sa réponse quelques minutes plus tard lorsque, après avoir tiré les vers du nez du traqueur, elle apprit qu'il avait à peu de choses près pris d'assaut un petit marché en compagnie de la reine et de son commandant, pour voler un nombre invraisemblable de fournitures allant des couvertures au savon, en passant par de la corde et des pelles(2).

« J'apprécie le geste, mais ça ne se fait pas de voler ainsi ! »

« Nous n'avons fait que prendre ce dont nous avions besoin ! Et nous n'avons tué qu'un seul garde! »

« J'apprécie que vous n'ayez pas fait de massacre, mais ce n'est pas correct, Filymn ! On doit essayer d'acheter ou d'échanger ce dont on a besoin ! »

« Avec quel argent, Madame ? Markus nous a dit que vous aviez dépensé tout ce que vous aviez pour nos uniformes .» répondit le _wraith_ avec défi.

« L'argent, ça se gagne ! On ne peut pas continuer à voler comme des parasites si on veut que les gens nous respectent. On ne peut pas continuer à agir comme des bandits si on veut trouver des alliés ! »

« Je comprends, Madame. Je pensais bien faire.» s'excusa le _wraith_.

« Je sais, Filymn. Je ne vous en veux pas, mais à l'avenir, tâchez d'éviter, d'accord ? »

« Oui, Madame. »

Lorsque Markus rentra, elle découvrit qu'à sa façon, le traqueur avait aussi tenté de résoudre le problème financier. Sa proie était un homme râblé vêtu d'un ensemble brun usé, qu'il portait négligemment sur son épaule, assommé.

« C'est qui ? » demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

« Lui, c'est cinquante crédits Backtass ! » répondit-il fièrement, lui tendant une affichette jaunie, qu'elle examina.

« Markus, tu as trouvé ça où ? »

« Quand j'ai vu Filymn revenir avec toutes ces affaires, je me suis douté de ta réaction. Alors j'ai consulté le capitaine Giacometti, qui m'a conseillé d'aller me renseigner auprès du conseil. Ils n'étaient pas ravis de me parler, mais ils m'ont dit que cet humain venait d'un village voisin où il est recherché pour meurtre, et qu'il y a une récompense pour sa capture. » expliqua-t-il.

« Alors tu as fait ce que tu fais le mieux... »

« Exactement.» répondit-il, très fier de lui.

« C'est une excellente idée. Je vais venir avec toi, on va ramener ce monsieur chez lui, et se présenter, tant qu'à faire . »

« Rosanna, tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ? »

« Markus, les nouvelles vont vite, et nous sommes déjà là depuis quelque temps. Je suis certaine que tout cet hémisphère sait déjà que des _wraiths_ crèchent à Estain. »

« Je reste convaincu que c'est imprudent. »

« Ne t'en fais pas, je vais demander à Milena et aux autres s'ils peuvent nous accompagner. »

Un grondement grincheux lui répondit.

Le village de Traedam était à peine à une heure de marche d'Estain, et bien avant d'arriver en vue du village, ils virent des paysans partir en courant devant eux.

C'est donc sans surprise qu'ils se retrouvèrent face à une petite foule armée de piques et de fourches.

Rosanna fut ravie qu'ils soient sept. Les quatre atlantes, Jin'shi, Selk'ym et Markus. Un joli échantillonnage de races qui leur permettrait de démontrer efficacement qu'ils n'étaient pas des adorateurs.

La présence de l'Irän sembla d'ailleurs déconcerter quelque peu les villageois.

« Vous n'êtes pas les bienvenus ici ! » cria un homme aux cheveux noirs, qui semblait être le chef du village.

« Nous sommes venus vous saluer, et chercher une prime.» répondit l'artiste d'un ton apaisant, faisant un pas en avant, les mains levées en signe de paix.

« C'est sur votre tête de traître à l'humanité qu'on va mettre une prime ! »

« Nous ne sommes pas des adorateurs. »

« Alors vous êtes quoi, à vous soumettre à ces monstres ? » cria quelqu'un.

Markus feula sous l'insulte, mais ne bougea pas.

« Nous ne nous soumettons pas, nous vivons ensemble. Nous sommes tous égaux.» poursuivit-elle très calmement.

« Mensonges ! »

« Regardez-nous. Des humains, une marche-lune, un hybride et un _wraith_. Croyez-vous vraiment que nous serions là, tous ensemble, si nous ne nous entendions pas ? »

« Vous avez peut-être lavé le cerveau des gens d'Estain, mais vous ne nous aurez pas avec vos boniments! » répliqua une femme, véhémente.

« Je ne mens pas. Nous avons des accords avec les gens d'Estain. Nous les protégeons des sélections en échange de quelques... biens et services. Venez voir de vos propres yeux. »

« Pour finir dans les griffes d'un _wraith_ ? Merci bien ! »

« Comme vous voulez. Cela dit, nous ne sommes pas venus ici pour cela. Simplement pour vous saluer, et vous ramener cet homme. » répondit elle, faisant signe à Markus qui s'avança avec son chargement, provoquant un mouvement de recul général.

« Il s'agit bien de l'homme sur l'avis de recherche, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle, levant la tête de ce dernier à côté de l'affichette jaunie.

« C'est bien lui ! »

« C'est Amos ! »

« Le salaud... »

Le chef du village resserra sa prise sur sa pique.

« On vous a dit qu'on ne paie pas les traîtres. »

« Très bien... rentrons. Markus ? » lâcha-t-elle, faisant demi-tour, le _wraith_ \- sa proie toujours sur son épaule - sur ses talons.

« Attendez ! Qu'allez-vous faire de lui ? »

« Il ne nous intéresse pas. Seule la prime nous importe, alors je suppose qu'en échange de quelques pièces, on pourra le relâcher... » déclara-t-elle d'un ton dédaigneux.

Un murmure frénétique secoua la foule.

« C'est un tueur, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! »

« Pourquoi ? D'après vous, nous sommes des traîtres. Nous n'avons pas besoin de suivre la loi. » asséna-t-elle, retenant un sourire de voir ses proies ferrées.

« Si on vous paie, que se passera-t-il ? » demanda quelqu'un, malgré le regard outré du chef.

« On vous le donne et on s'en va. »

« Payez-les ! »

« Amos doit être puni! »

« Oui, payez la prime ! »

Elle fixa les villageois d'un air tranquille, les bras négligemment croisés.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, le chef du village leur montrait une grosse bourse dodue.

« Déposez le prisonnier là et on vous donnera l'argent. » dit-il en désignant le point médian entre leurs deux groupes.

« Certainement pas. Milena et Amanda vont vous l'amener et le jeune homme blond - là - va nous donner l'argent. » répliqua-t-elle, désignant un adolescent à l'air triste dans la petite foule.

« Très bien, mais pas d'entourloupe ! »

Markus se déchargea de son fardeau, que les deux soldates, après avoir déposé leurs armes, charrièrent jusqu'au point de rendez-vous, où le jeune homme leur tendit la bourse.

Puis chacun repartit prestement de son côté.

Jin'shi compta les pièces à une vitesse sidérante, avant de valider la transaction d'un geste gracieux.

« Vous voyez, nous sommes honnêtes. Si vous avez à nouveau besoin de retrouver quelqu'un... criminel, enfant perdu, peu importe, nous serons ravis de vous aider. » déclara-t-elle avec une petite courbette serviable.

« C'est ça... » répliqua sèchement un villageois.

« Et n'hésitez pas à venir voir comment les choses se passent à Estain. D'ailleurs, si vous désirez accéder à la Porte, personne ne vous en empêchera. Sur ce, bonne journée.» salua-t-elle avant de se retourner sans un regard en arrière, suivie du _wraith_ , puis de tous les autres.

Je tiens à préciser que je ne pense nullement que seuls les humains sont intelligents et sentients, dans l'univers stargate et en général. Mais dans le cas des wraiths, c'est bien le fait que des ectoparasites se soient alimentés sur des humains qui leur a donné vie. Ils n'existent donc que par le truchement de l'humanité. Ce qui n'est pas le cas des asgards, goaul'd (le symbiote), unas et autre furlings.

Voir la rumeurs stellaire « jour de marché »


	23. Chapitre 22

_Une sorte de routine s'était installée à bord. Simple, répétitive et rassurante._

 _Il ne s'ennuyait pas. Savoir de quoi serait fait son lendemain, savoir qu'il ne serait pas seul, et ce qu'on attendait exactement de lui, c'était là des choses relativement nouvelles pour lui. Nouvelles et reposantes. Sa nature même était faite pour la routine. Difficile de vivre des millénaires quand on ne supporte pas une répétition infinie de cycles._

 _Selon son tout récent programme, et sur demande expresse de sa compagne qui n'appréciait toujours que très modérément de se coller à lui lorsqu'il était couvert de sueur et de sang, il s'apprêtait à savourer ce pinacle de la civilisation qu'était une douche brûlante, après un rude entraînement au combat contre cette dernière et ses congénères. Elle avait trouvé le moyen, une fois de plus, de casser quelque chose à quelqu'un, en l'occurrence un doigt à Zil'reyn, lorsque ce dernier avait tenté de la saisir par les cheveux pour la jeter au sol. Même s'il en avait fait les frais quelques jours plus tôt avec une côte brisée, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être extrêmement fier d'être le compagnon d'une humaine si dangereuse qu'elle brisait les os de guerriers_ wraiths _bien entraînés sans même le vouloir. Si elle était assez forte pour une femelle humaine, cela restait négligeable face à un de ses semblables : mais ses deux années en tant que coureuses avaient aiguisé ses réflexes déjà fulgurants et lui avaient donné un instinct de survie puissant qui la rendait redoutable. Même Filymn, pourtant un peu plus rapide qu'elle, peinait en duel contre son humaine, le malheureux ne pouvant pas compter sur sa force à peine supérieure à celle d'un humain pour la vaincre._

 _Il feula de contentement. Selon ses comptes, Rosanna menait six à quatre contre son congénère et maintenait farouchement l'égalité avec Zil'reyn. Léonard - que la formation de scientifique et le handicap péjoraient gravement - sortait perdant de tous ses combats, et Delleb, qui avait catégoriquement refusé de l'affronter, était hors catégorie. Finalement, il n'y avait que lui, avec onze victoire à neuf sur sa compagne, qui pouvait encore se targuer de la dominer sur le champ de bataille, bien qu'il soupçonnât de n'avoir gagné un de ses combats que parce que sa compagne n'avait pas profité d'une ouverture stupide de sa part pour lui décrocher un coup de pied à l'entrejambe, qui lui aurait peut-être cassé le coccyx, et dans tous les cas l'aurait mis hors combat pour quelques heures._

 _Avec délice, il se glissa sous le jet d'eau brûlant._

 _Oui, cette nouvelle vie lui convenait très bien, et le satisferait au moins pour quelques décennies._

Rosanna s'étira avec bonheur, jetant négligemment sa chemise imbibée de sueur dans un coin. Dormir dans un lit, un vrai lit, nuit après nuit, était un confort extraordinaire. Tout autant que les repas chauds quotidiens et les douches à volonté. Mais plus que tout, ne plus craindre à chaque instant de mourir était un extraordinaire soulagement. Elle avait même à nouveau du temps libre ! De longues heures chaque jour, qu'elle pouvait meubler à sa guise, lisant, dessinant, ou savourant simplement une tasse de thé et le calme de la campagne. N'ayant plus à se démener chaque jour pour satisfaire ses besoins vitaux, d'autres désirs s'étaient fait plus pressants, demandant à être comblés après des années de négligence.

Si l'amour de Markus et l'amitié de Milena et des autres Terriens lui réchauffaient le cœur, et si le respect et la confiance que lui accordaient les _wraiths_ soignaient son estime d'elle-même malmenée par leurs congénères, il y avait bien un point sur lequel sa frustration ne faisait que grandir. Cinq ans d'abstinence, c'était long.

Elle était devenue plus patiente au fil des ans. Elle avait appris à voir le monde par les yeux d'un être immortel. Elle-même n'avait plus ressenti le lourd tic-tac menaçant du temps qui passe depuis qu'elle se savait également virtuellement immortelle grâce aux dons de vie. Les mois et les années n'étaient plus si longs lorsque les décennies se transforment en siècles et en millénaires, mais sa patience avait tout de même des limites.

Et là, tout de suite, elle avait furieusement envie de plus que de leurs innocentes caresses d'adolescents amoureux.

Elle se déshabilla lentement, le regard perdu quelque part au-dessus de la forêt sur laquelle débouchait leur fenêtre, son esprit soigneusement fermé. Elle avait besoin de quelques instants de véritable intimité.

Elle n'avait jamais été très à l'aise nue. Avant, si longtemps avant, elle était le genre de femme à préférer faire l'amour dans le noir. Comme si l'obscurité pouvait cacher les mille et un défauts réels ou imaginaires sur lesquels elle complexait. Elle observa son reflet à demi invisible dans la vitre et ne put retenir un étrangement hoquet, mi-gloussement, mi-soupir. Avant, elle complexait sur des choses insignifiantes : un peu de cellulite, un gros grain de beauté sur un de ses seins, une minuscule cicatrice sur sa jambe, à présent effacée par une énorme balafre laissée par une lame. Tant de choses ridicules pour lesquelles elle s'était gâchée la vie.

Elle ne se trouvait pas plus belle qu'avant, bien au contraire, mais elle n'avait plus honte de son corps, et de ses imperfections qui le rendaient unique et qui, chacune à sa manière, racontaient une histoire - son histoire. Et cette histoire était belle. Une fresque épique de courage et de défis, de combats et de complicité. Une histoire qu'elle était fière de porter sur sa peau, qui la conserverait précieusement pour elle. Elle n'avait pas besoin de tatouage pour raconter ses exploits, son corps tout entier en était le témoignage.

Elle sourit, effleurant délicatement le contour de son reflet. Sur Terre, elle avait appris qu'elle devait avoir honte d'être ce qu'elle était, qu'elle n'était pas assez jolie, pas assez sexy, pas assez ci, pas assez ça. Dans Pégase, elle avait appris qu'elle n'avait aucune honte à avoir, ni pour sa race, ni pour son sexe, pas plus que pour son apparence ou ses capacités. Elle n'avait pas à se taire et à subir. Elle avait le droit de se dresser et de combattre pour ses valeurs et ses idéaux. Elle n'avait pas à s'excuser de ce qu'elle était, ni dans sa part de lumière ni dans sa part d'ombre, mais elle avait le devoir de tout faire pour être la meilleure version possible d'elle-même. Elle avait le devoir d'exploiter ses dons et ses forces, par respect pour elle-même et pour tous ceux qui croisaient sa route, amis ou ennemis.

Et en cet instant, elle refusait de laisser une pudeur malvenue lui gâcher la journée.

Avec un sourire décidé, elle se dirigea vers la petite salle de bain attenante à la chambre, ignorant les battements rapides de son cœur.

 _Le principal défaut de la minuscule salle de bain résidait dans son volume restreint, qui s'emplissait de vapeur à peine le robinet ouvert._

 _Certes, les locaux n'avaient pas été prévus pour de longues et luxurieuses ablutions, néanmoins l'épais brouillard qui l'empêchait même de voir clairement ses pieds en cet instant était quelque peu agaçant._

 _Il ne voyait pas grand-chose, et la moiteur ambiante neutralisait assez efficacement son odorat, mais le chuintement de la porte l'avertit de la venue de sa compagne tout autant que le tiraillement interrogateur dans son esprit._

 _« J'ai bientôt fini.» répondit-il télépathiquement, baissant la tête pour rincer ses cheveux._

 _Lorsqu'il rouvrit les paupières après s'être secoué pour chasser l'eau qui lui coulait dans les yeux, il ne put retenir un sifflement de surprise lorsqu'il découvrit la délicate silhouette de l'humaine à moins de deux pas de lui._

 _Une avalanche d'informations le submergea et il ne sut plus quoi faire. Elle était totalement nue, et il eut l'impulsion de fermer les yeux. Mais il l'avait déjà vue nue, des années plus tôt, dans un rêve, et n'avait alors ressenti aucun besoin de détourner le regard. C'eut été insultant qu'il le fasse maintenant. Puis il réalisa qu'il était également nu. Nu et dégoulinant. Nu, dégoulinant et, à en juger par la chaleur dans ses joues, très vert. Il eut envie de se jeter sur une serviette pour s'en couvrir, mais pour cela, il devrait s'approcher de l'humaine qui l'observait toujours en silence, et la simple idée de leur corps s'effleurant réveillait en lui des envies et des images pour le moins perturbantes. Des images qui ne laissèrent pas son corps insensible._

 _Il se mordit la langue, espérant se distraire avec la douleur, renonçant à bouger de peur d'attirer l'attention de sa compagne là où il ne voulait pas. Ce qui fut un échec total, puisque après avoir lentement laissé glissé son regard sur son corps, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise lorsqu'elle arriva à son entrejambe._

 _Il verdit encore plus, détournant le regard, mais ne bougea pas, l'eau ruisselant toujours sur lui._

 _Rosanna retrouva rapidement sa contenance, et eut un sourire amusé._

 _« Je suis déçue. Tu ne m'avais pas menti, ils sont blancs. Moi qui espérait encore secrètement des poils roux ! » déclara-t-elle sur un ton enjoué._

 _La réponse le prit de court, et il ne put que la fixer bêtement durant un instant._

 _« Tu pensais sincèrement qu'ils étaient roux ? » croassa-t-il, sa voix subitement enrouée._

 _« Je plaisantais, Markus ! » répondit-elle avec un sourire chaleureux qui dissipa un peu sa gène._

 _« Mais tu as eu l'air tellement surprise... »_

 _Ce fut au tour de la jeune femme de baisser les yeux en rougissant._

 _« Disons que... heu... Je savais qu'anatomiquement,_ wraiths _et humains ne sont pas tout à fait pareils, mais entre le savoir et le voir... » bafouilla-t-elle, se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre d'un air gêné._

 _Il peina à se concentrer sur ses mots, fasciné par le mouvement ondulant de ses seins alors qu'elle changeait d'appui, puis enfin son cerveau parvint à formuler une réponse._

 _« Pardon ? »_

 _« Ben... heu... les humains ont un truc normalement, entre les jambes... » expliqua-t-elle, désignant sa toison d'un geste vague._

 _« Tes poils sont bruns et frisés, mais tes organes sont aussi internes.» nota-t-il, s'accrochant aux faits et à leur logique immuable._

 _« Oui, je suis une femme, c'est normal. »_

 _Soudain, il comprit._

 _« J'avais oublié que les mammifères mâles ont des organes reproducteurs externes ! Pardonne-moi.» s'exclama-t-il, soulagé d'avoir saisi._

 _Elle lui jeta un étrange regard._

 _« Je suis entier, Rosanna, rassure-toi. Les wraiths n'étant pas vraiment des mammifères, nous avons de nombreux organes empruntant davantage à nos ancêtres invertébrés qu'aux humains.» expliqua-t-il en désignant les fentes respiratoires atrophiées sur son torse._

 _« Et donc, hem... Ton sexe est planqué où ? » demanda-t-elle en rougissant à nouveau._

 _« Sous le pseudo-cloaque... Mais c'est vrai que mes poils sont assez long et cachent la fente. » concéda-t-il._

 _« Ah... d'accord. J'ai toujours entendu dire que les testicules devaient être hors du corps, question de fraîcheur, tout ça... »_

 _« Pas chez les insectes. De toute manière, c'est déjà une zone bien assez fragile comme ça. Ce serait bien plus dangereux pour nous avec des organes externes. »_

 _« Il suffit juste de frapper un peu plus fort. » lâcha-t-elle avec un rictus tordu._

 _Instinctivement, il serra les jambes._

 _« Les différences anatomiques semblent moins évidentes chez les femelles .» nota-t-il._

 _« Ah bon ? »_

 _« Pas d'organes externes non plus, une toison pubienne assortie aux cheveux, et des mamelles... vestigiales chez nous... visiblement pas chez toi. » expliqua-t-il, alors qu'elle rougissait une fois encore, l'air mal à l'aise._

 _Il sonda son esprit. Mê_ _me si_ _elle_ _avait_ _fait le premier pas, il se rendit compte qu'elle était aussi gênée et perdue que lui. Étrangement, ça le rassura._

 _« Je suppose que, puisque tu es nue, tu es venue pour profiter de l'eau chaude. » suggéra-t-il, faisant un pas de côté, lui désignant le jet brûlant._

 _« Heu...oui. »_

 _Elle défit adroitement sa tresse, laissant sa longue crinière se déployer sur ses épaules, cascadant entre ses seins et dans son dos, puis elle se glissa sous l'eau, qui eut vite fait de transformer les boucles serrées en vagues ondulations._

 _« Tu veux que je te lave les cheveux ? » demanda-t-il en lui tendant le pain de savon._

 _Elle acquiesça, se retournant docilement._

 _C'était étrange. Ils s'étaient baignés ensemble des dizaines de fois, avaient dormi l'un contre l'autre plus encore, et pourtant, l'absence des minces barrières protectrices qu'étaient leurs sous-vêtements changeait tout. Ces gestes qu'il connaissait pas cœur, prenaient une toute autre saveur, alors que les mèches à présent couvertes de mousse glissaient sur son dos sans aucun obstacle, se mêlant au grand tatouage qui soulignait ses reins._

 _Avec douceur, il s'assura qu'il ne restait pas la moindre trace de produit dans sa chevelure, faisant glisser avec bonheurs ses doigts entre les cheveux si étrangement épais._

Elle ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre après une telle entrée en matière et, même si elle n'aurait pas dédaigné être sauvagement plaquée contre le mur par un _wraith_ fou de désir, sentir ses mains qui massaient délicatement son crâne avait quelque chose de rassurant. Prendre soin des cheveux de l'autre était l'un de ces nombreux gestes du quotidien qui leur permettaient de se montrer leur confiance et leur amour. Que la tendresse qu'il lui portait n'ait pas été éclipsée par la vue de son corps nu avait définitivement éradiqué les dernières vagues craintes qu'elle eut pu avoir.

Finalement, dans une dernière caresse, Markus laissa ses cheveux retomber.

Lorsqu'elle se retourna, il lui tendit le pain de savon avec un sourire.

« Tu ne viens pas de te laver ? » demanda-t-elle bêtement.

« Je préfère quand c'est toi. » répondit-il, la fixant de son mystérieux regard d'or.

Des souvenirs remontèrent de sa mémoire, à moins que ce ne fût de celle de Markus.

Etait-ce vraiment différent ? Etait-ce important ? Non.

Très lentement, ses pupilles d'or toujours rivées aux siennes, Markus baissa la tête, afin de lui permettre en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds de tout juste atteindre le sommet de son crâne.

Elle frémit alors que le souvenir du _wraith_ entravé, pouilleux, misérable et pourtant si majestueux qui, dans une autre vie, lui avait offert sa confiance et l'avait ainsi laissé l'approcher la saisissait. Mais ce même _wraith_ , qui n'était plus ni misérable ni entravé, la prit par surprise lorsque, d'un mouvement souple, il s'agenouilla devant elle.

Elle le fixa, profondément émue par le geste du prédateur qui partageait sa vie, et qui en se mettant ainsi en position de faiblesse par rapport à elle, lui montrait toute sa confiance et tout son amour.

Aucun mot n'avait assez de force pour exprimer ce qu'elle ressentit, aussi laissa-t-elle ses sentiments s'écouler telle une rivière d'or au travers du lien alors que, d'une main presque tremblante sous le coup de l'émotion, elle effleurait la joue de son compagnon.

 _Il ne s'était jamais incliné devant elle, parce qu'ils étaient égaux. Parce que cela aurait été contre la nature même de leur relation. Du moins le croyait-il. A présent, il la fixait, agenouillé devant elle, et il réalisa qu'aucun geste, aucune parole ne pouvait changer ce qu'ils étaient : des âmes sœurs, similaires mais différentes. Uniques mais indiscernables._

 _Il ne pouvait pas, en aucune manière, lui être soumis, pas plus qu'elle ne le pouvait, car leurs esprits, leurs âmes brillaient avec autant de force et de férocité._

 _Ils ne le pouvaient pas, car aucun des deux ne le désirait, en aucune manière._

 _Il la protégerait toujours. Il veillerait toujours sur elle, mais jamais il ne serait "son"_ wraith _. Jamais il ne lui prêterait serment comme son frère de ruche l'avait fait. Ni elle ni lui n'aurait pu le tolérer, il s'en rendait à présent compte._

 _Il la fixa de longs instants, tous ses sens concentrés sur elle, alors qu'elle effleurait son visage d'une caresse plus légère que les battements d'ailes d'un papillon._

 _Ses pensées s'arrêtèrent, alors que le temps semblait se suspendre, puis dans un geste possessif, il l'attira contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans ses longs cheveux, s'imprégnant de son odeur que l'eau n'avait pas totalement effacée, la serrant contre lui comme si leurs corps eussent pu fusionner à l'image de leurs esprits._

 _Il lui semblait que sa chair le brûlait, tant le contact de son corps contre le sien était réel, tangible. Il sentait son énergie d'une blancheur flamboyante qui courait sous sa peau, rayonnant autour d'elle comme une aura magique. Il sentait les précieuses imperfections de son corps, contant une histoire qu'il découvrait fiévreusement du bout des doigts. Il sentait sa respiration hachée et pourtant profonde. Il sentait son cœur battre entre ses côtes, à l'unisson du sien, comme si les deux eussent voulu se rejoindre. Il sentait son étreinte chaude et pleine d'amour, ses doigts délicats enfouis dans ses cheveux qui lui hurlaient qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Que chaque fibre de son âme avait besoin de lui, que chaque fibre de son corps avait besoin de lui._

 _Rien d'autre n'avait d'importance._

Des minutes s'écoulèrent, ou peut-être des siècles, elle ne savait pas, puis lentement elle démêla ses doigts de la douce crinière blanche, s'extrayant délicatement de l'étreinte de Markus.

« Effectivement, tu es entier... »


	24. Chapitre 23

Après réflexion, Milena autorisa Tom à venir chaque jour à bord de la frégate pour aider aux réparations et apprendre auprès de ses aînés. Liu et Jiu, qui avaient un jour accompagné en douce Tom à bord, s'avérèrent être tous deux porteurs du gène Ancien.

Zil'reyn et Markus, qui avaient déjà tacitement accepté de former Tom, virent tout l'intérêt d'avoir d'autres personnes à bord capables de manipuler le vaisseau. Ils proposèrent donc aux deux jeunes de les former également, ce qui sembla absolument ravir Liu, qui entra alors en guerre contre Drane, celle-ci refusant - légitimement - de laisser ses deux enfants passer leur vie à bord d'une carcasse spatiale remplie de _wraiths_.

Il fallut un mois de disputes et de tractations entre la mère et la fille, soutenue par Rosanna et Sama, pour que la femme accepte finalement, à la stricte condition que ses enfants soient de retour à la maison avant le coucher du soleil, et qu'ils ne soient jamais seuls avec un _wraith_ autre que Tom.

Tom était attentif et intelligent, et il ne lui fallut que quelques jours pour apprendre les procédures de réparation les plus courantes, lui permettant de rafistoler seul les milliers de petites avaries répétitives qui constellaient le vaisseau.

Parallèlement, Markus le soumit à un rude entraînement physique à base de combat et de chasse en forêt, et Zil'reyn entreprit de lui apprendre toutes les subtilités de la société _wraith_ à grand renfort de code d'honneur et de règles de politesse, auxquelles le jeune _wraith_ ne se montra que très modérément réceptif.

Lorsque Liu et Jiu le rejoignirent, l'adolescente, bien que largement désavantagée physiquement, suivit avec enthousiasme les enseignements du traqueur, tandis que Jiu, bien trop maladroit pour qu'on l'envoie courir en forêt avec une dague à la main, s'attira l'appréciation du commandant par sa discrétion et son sens de l'observation, qui lui permirent de saluer Delleb selon le protocole, une semaine à peine après son arrivée sur le vaisseau.

Six semaines après l'arrivée de l' _Utopia_ sur Oumana, le vaisseau avait été intégralement débarrassé des racines et des rochers qui l'encombraient encore, et toutes les parties utiles avaient été nettoyées à fond.

Les fuites d'atmosphère avaient été réduites à quelques salles de stockage et autres cabines non vitales pour la circulation à bord du vaisseau, et la salle de contrôle principale était sur le point de reprendre son rôle de centre névralgique du vaisseau.

Les réparations avançaient bon train, si bien qu'elle put bientôt éliminer des plannings les deux traqueurs, à qui elle assigna une nouvelle mission, avec l'aide de Kang et de Strauss qui, tout en étant officiellement toujours aux ordres de Milena, passaient le plus clair de leur temps sur l' _Utopia_ , à les aider. Elle demanda donc aux deux Terriens d'aller chercher sur différents mondes des avis de recherche sur lesquels les deux traqueurs pourraient se pencher, puis d'aller échanger les fugitifs capturés contre les primes.

En un mois, les deux _wraiths_ avaient retrouvés trois tueurs - dont un en série - deux voleurs et huit espions des _wraiths_ qui prévenaient leurs maîtres d'où trouver les humains lors des sélections.

Si les premiers ne firent l'objet d'aucune discussion, les adorateurs donnèrent lieu à une controverse animée. Il fut finalement décidé qu'ils les interrogeraient avant, afin de déterminer si ces derniers avaient agi sous la contrainte, afin de survivre ou par sadisme, se servant des prédateurs pour assouvir leurs pulsions meurtrières.

Sur les huit adorateurs, trois s'avérèrent être d'authentiques psychopathes, deux furent jugés ayant fait preuve d'un peu trop de zèle en dénonçant enfants et vieillards, et enfin trois se virent graciés, ayant été obligé d'endosser ce rôle bien contre leur gré.

Si les premiers connurent de tristes destins, tantôt noyés, tantôt pendus, tantôt brûlés vifs par les survivants de leurs dénonciations, les trois autres se virent offrir la liberté et une nouvelle vie.

La première, une jeune femme, choisit de partir. Les deux autres, un homme aux cheveux de jais - qui semblait avoir quarante ans mais leur apprit en avoir presque cent - et une femme dans la soixantaine, choisirent de rester. Sombre, qui était né esclave et n'avait jamais rien connu d'autre, décida de rester sur l' _Utopia_ , en tant que serviteur, Rosanna ayant insisté pour l'affranchir. Umbanni, "Huit" de son nom d'esclave, s'installa quand à elle au village, chez une famille qui accepta de l'héberger en échange de son travail.

Dans la foulée, Rosanna mena une véritable guerre d'usure auprès de Delleb et de Zil'reyn afin qu'ils affranchissent Azur, chacun se renvoyant la balle. Finalement, le commandant capitula, et accepta de mauvaise grâce de déclarer l'adolescente comme étant sa servante personnelle et non plus son esclave.

Un matin, enfin, Léonard put annoncer avec fierté que l' _Utopia_ était suffisamment remis en état pour pouvoir à nouveau voler en toute sécurité et à pleine vitesse, son bouclier et ses armes convenablement opérationnels.

Rosanna lança donc toute une série de tests en conditions réelles, promenant la frégate d'un coin à l'autre de la galaxie, zigzaguant dans un champ de météorites et apprivoisant l'interface neurale du vaisseau.

De retour sur Oumana, Zil'reyn la convainquit de laisser les deux adolescents tenter de piloter le vaisseau en orbite basse. Si Liu se révéla incapable ne fut-ce que de démarrer le fauteuil, ce dernier s'inclina docilement sous Jiu, qui le prit en main avec un certain panache, parvenant dès son premier essai à faire quelques manœuvres simples sous la tutelle de l'ancien pilote de _Dart_.

Cela sembla renforcer encore d'avantage l'affection que semblait porter le _wraith_ au jeune humain qui, pour d'étranges raisons, ne semblait être gauche qu'aux commandes de son propre corps.

 _Il était heureux. Il aurait adoré être assis dans le fauteuil, commandant d'une pensée le vaisseau qui glissait doucement dans le vide intersidéral, mais il ne pouvait pas. Non pas que, de la salle de contrôle, il soit impuissant, ayant accès à toutes les commandes du vaisseau et au pilotage manuel, auquel il s'entraînait quotidiennement sur simulateur, mais ce n'était pas tout à fait pareil._

 _Ils avaient fini la dernière série de tests deux jours plus tôt et Rosanna avait déclaré ne plus voir aucune raison de ne pas exploiter l'_ Utopia _. Elle avait donc demandé à Milena de se servir de ses contacts commerciaux pour trouver un quelconque chargement qu'il serait intéressant de transporter par voie spatiale._

 _Sa mère ne les avait pas déçus, dénichant une cargaison de près de trois tonnes de céréales à destination d'une ville située à près de mille kilomètres de la Porte des étoiles de son monde._

 _Par caravane terrestre, c'était un voyage de plusieurs semaines qui attendaient les graines, contre seulement six jours avec l'_ Utopia _._

 _Le marchand avait accepté, d'autant plus volontiers qu'elle lui avait offert un excellent prix pour une durée de trajet défiant toute concurrence._

 _Rosanna, prévoyante, s'était inspirée du foulard qu'il utilisait pour se dissimuler afin de concevoir des sortes de grandes capes noires dont le capuchon profond était enrichi d'une longue étole leur permettant de dissimuler parfaitement leurs traits, à la manière de certains nomades du désert._

 _S'ils s'abstenaient de parler à voix haute, il leur suffisait de mettre une paire de gants pour pouvoir passer pour une étrange peuplade humaine qui, à l'instar des Grinnaldiens, serait originaire d'un monde à gravité réduite._

 _Il était donc emmitouflé dans sa cape, passant sac après sac à Kang en une longue chaîne pour charger dans les soutes les céréales empaquetées._

 _Le marchand avait refusé de laisser sa cargaison partir sans aucun contrôle et ils étaient donc censés embarquer à bord son fils aîné et son secrétaire._

 _Le foulard sur son nez lui tenait horriblement chaud, et il fut immensément reconnaissant à l'artiste de n'avoir accepté qu'à la condition que les deux passagers restent confinés à une petite partie du vaisseau, officiellement afin de ne pas perturber l'équipage aux mœurs très pudiques._

 _« Aïe... mon dos ! » se plaignit Liu, tentant de s'étirer avec une grimace._

 _« Cent douze ! On a dû transporter cent douze sacs ! » renchérit-il, retirant enfin sa capuche._

 _« Cessez de vous plaindre, les larves ! Ça ne peut que vous faire du bien de vous muscler un peu ! » persifla Zil'reyn, tout en retirant sa cape avant de la poser - soigneusement pliée - sur une caisse._

 _«J'ai préparé de l'infusion pour tout le monde. » annonça Azur avec un adorable sourire._

 _« Tiens, d'ailleurs, pourquoi ni elle ni mon frère n'ont dû porter de sac ? » grommela Liu, grincheuse._

 _« Parce que, jeune femelle, ils sont tous les deux trop faibles pour de telles tâches. » répondit le commandant d'un ton docte._

 _« Super, donc c'est à moi de faire le guam... »_

 _« Cesse immédiatement de te plaindre, femelle ! C'est indigne et énervant ! » la tança le_ wraith _en quittant la soute._

 _Il vit son amie lui tirer la langue avant de le suivre._

 _Non, vraiment il était heureux. Il voyageait entre les étoiles, découvrant de nouvelles choses en compagnie de tout ceux qui lui étaient chers. Drane avait autorisé ses deux amis à les accompagner, rassurée par la présence des quatre atlantes à bord, et cela le ravissait._

 _Il avait été très heureux de voir qu'entre ses corvées à la maison et ses journées sur l'_ Utopia _, Liu n'avait plus le temps pour ses escapades baveuses avec les jeunes mâles en rut du village. Il avait été tout aussi heureux de voir Jiu prendre confiance en lui, alors que le vaisseau répondait de mieux en mieux à ses ordres. Enfin, depuis quelques jours, Azur avait cessé de s'incliner devant lui avec obséquiosité, même si elle continuait à être parfaitement soumise aux autres_ wraiths _du bord._

 _Tout était parfait._

Rosanna soupira avec satisfaction alors qu'ils filaient en hyperespace. Si elle avait assuré le décollage, c'était Jiu qui, depuis le fauteuil, les avait mis en vitesse supraluminique.

Elle avait tout d'abord été réticente à l'idée d'avoir les deux adolescents à bord, mais elle devait avouer que ne plus avoir à courir partout pour déclencher un mécanisme, activer un programme ou ouvrir une trappe était agréable.

De plus les deux jeunes semblaient s'épanouir à bord et leur présence semblait faire le plus grand bien à Azur, qui avaient enfin des camarades humains et de son âge avec qui passer du temps.

Pour l'heure, elle assurait un quart de garde en compagnie de Léonard, confortablement installée dans un des sièges capitonnés du poste de contrôle principal.

Il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire, l' _Utopia_ avançant tout seul en pilote automatique.

«Je voulais vous remercier du fond du cœur, Léonard. Ça va faire plus d'un an que vous travaillez comme un fou sur ce vaisseau. Sans vous, l' _Utopia_ serait toujours une vieille ruine pourrissant au fond de la jungle. »

Le _wraith_ , qui surveillait attentivement les écrans, se tourna vers elle, la tête penchée de côté, semblant sonder son âme. Il eut un sourire doux.

« C'est moi qui ai une dette envers vous, Rosanna Gady. Vous m'avez offert une nouvelle raison d'être. Vous m'avez offert la liberté et le plus beau défi de toute mon existence. Je vous serais redevable jusqu'à ma mort.» répondit-il solennellement.

Elle lui sourit en retour.

« Je vous souhaite de mourir bien après moi, Léonard.» répondit-elle dans un rire.

Le _wraith_ s'assombrit à ces paroles.

« Je suis désolée ! Je ne voulais pas vous faire de peine.» s'excusa-t-elle.

« Pour nous, la mort n'est qu'une éventualité. Il est facile d'oublier que pour vous, elle est inévitable. » maugréa-t-il, fixant un point quelque part derrière elle d'un air furieux.

Elle pensait Markus particulièrement maladroit avec ses sentiments, mais entre Delleb et Zil'reyn, qui ne cessaient de se disputer malgré leur attachement réciproque, Filymn incapable d'exprimer ses inquiétudes, et la déclaration de l'ingénieur, elle commençait à constater que le problème était général.

« Hey ! Léonard, j'ai pas l'intention de mourir avant très longtemps ! » lança-t-elle d'un ton enjoué pour tenter de le dérider, en vain.

Le _wraith_ se leva même d'un geste brusque, commençant à arpenter la pièce à grand pas, la mâchoire serrée.

Elle eut un sourire triste. Même sans lire dans son esprit, elle sentait clairement les sentiments qui l'agitaient.

Se redressant, elle l'intercepta quand il passa près d'elle, le serrant contre elle.

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle le touchait, l'alien se crispa.

« Léonard. Chez les humains, prendre quelqu'un dans ses bras est un geste d'affection et de réconfort.» lui expliqua-t-elle sans le lâcher.

D'un geste hésitant, il lui rendit son étreinte, posant sa mains aux longs doigts griffus sur son épaule.

Elle le sentit se détendre un peu.

« Je ne veux plus être seul.» murmura-t-il, si bas qu'elle se demanda si elle l'avait bien entendu.

« Je ne sais pas combien de temps peut vivre un humain avec des dons de vie, mais rassurez-vous, je vais vous embêter encore un bon moment. »

« Quelques siècles, au plus. Ça peut vous paraître long, mais ce n'est rien.» gronda l'alien en la lâchant.

Elle le fixa droit dans les yeux.

« Léonard... Même si je ne suis plus là, vous ne serez plus seul. Il y a Markus, Filymn, Delleb, Zil'reyn... Ils seront encore là dans des millénaires ! »

« Rosanna Gady, j'apprécie votre soutien, mais vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. Eux et moi ne faisons pas partie de la même ruche. »

« Détrompez-vous. Je suis probablement la seule humaine à pouvoir imaginer la douleur d'être séparé des siens. A pouvoir concevoir le silence glaçant et vide aux portes de son esprit, comme une lèpre qui ronge petit à petit toutes les défenses, s'infiltrant dans les moindres pensées pour les ternir. »

Le _wraith_ lui jeta un étrange regard.

« C'est vrai, Delleb et Zil'reyn sont un peu à part. Markus et Filymn viennent de la même ruche. Le même sang coulent dans leur veines, mais ils ont tous deux connu cette solitude, ce silence terrifiant. Ils savent que ce n'est pas le lignage et les gènes qui font la famille, mais l'esprit et la volonté. Il ne dépend que de vous de tisser ces liens. Personne ne vous jugera, personne ne vous rejettera. Cessez d'avoir peur. Cessez de vous isoler dans votre coin.» déclara-t-elle avec douceur.

L'ingénieur sursauta lorsque, dans un chuintement, la porte s'ouvrit sur les deux traqueurs, qui avaient répondu à l'appel mental de la jeune femme.

Il les observa avec méfiance, dans une posture vaguement ramassée.

« Léonard. Donnez-moi votre main. » demanda-t-elle.

Le _wraith_ obtempéra déconcerté.

« Je ne peux pas atteindre votre esprit si vous ne faites pas le premier pas. » ajouta-t-elle.

 _Ils basculèrent._

 _Il avait obéi, sans trop savoir pourquoi, et voilà qu'il se retrouvait dans l'esprit chaotique de l'humaine. Chaotique, mais pas menaçant._

 _« Bienvenue, Léonard.» déclara-t-elle, faisant vibrer son nom._

 _Il ne put retenir une ondulation de surprise. L'humaine lui avait donné un nom humain, pourtant, derrière les trois syllabes, se cachait une image bien plus complexe, brillante comme un écran holographique et complexe comme un schéma technique. Méticuleux, appliqué et opiniâtre, visionnaire et vaillant, mais aussi farouche et solitaire._

 _Il frémit alors que, comme un étrange écho, les deux traqueurs répercutaient son nom, l'adoptant sans sourciller, remplaçant celui qu'ils avaient utilisé jusque-là, celui qu'il s'était donné lui-même, évoquant l'obscurité, la solitude et l'imperfection._

 _« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il d'une vague interrogative._

 _« Chacun mérite un nom digne de ses actes et de ses pensées. Je vous ai donné un surnom. Il était temps que vous ayez un véritable nom. »_

 _Il ne sut que répondre, savourant les échos lumineux qu'allumaient les concepts dans son esprit._

 _« Les guerriers et les combattants, c'est bien. Mais sans un cerveau, ils ne vont jamais bien loin. On a besoin de vous, Léonard.» ajouta-t-elle, tendant un filament de pensée amical vers lui._

 _Il ne sut comment réagir. Il n'y avait aucune agressivité, aucune volonté de soumettre ou de dominer dans l'esprit de l'humaine, pas plus que dans celui des deux traqueurs, qui observaient paisiblement de la bordure de l'esprit de la femelle, qui rayonnait dans la Toile, libre et léger, sans barrière ni murs._

 _Pas d'agressivité, mais une attente curieuse et bienveillante, qui le déconcertait profondément._

 _Il pouvait concevoir que l'étrange humaine puisse nourrir de tels sentiments, mais que ses deux congénères n'ait ainsi aucune volonté de s'affirmer le surprenait._

 _« Aucun de nous ne perdra sa place, si vous nous rejoignez, Léonard. » expliqua Markus tranquillement._

 _Il ne comprenait pas la dynamique qui semblait les régir._

 _« Quoi qu'il arrive, Rosanna restera ma compagne... »_

 _« ...Et ma reine.» ajouta le petit traqueur._

 _« Je ne suis pas reine ! » s'insurgea l'humaine._

 _« Non, ma douce Rosanna, tu es notre guide, notre ciment et notre étrange vecteur d'amélioration. » répondit le géant avec une vague de profonde affection à destination de l'humaine, qui les balaya tous._

 _« D'accord, d'accord. Si vous voulez ! » capitula-t-elle avec des éclats d'amusement._

 _C'était étrange, anormal. Leurs liens semblaient être horizontaux. Ils étaient égaux, et se considéraient comme tels, et pourtant, les deux alphas choisissaient sciemment de s'en remettre à la femelle. C'était étrange, mais après tout, il avait lui-même accepté de venir sur l'_ Utopia _, de lui obéir et de dépendre d'elle afin de pouvoir, une fois encore, faire la seule chose qu'il sache vraiment faire : réparer et entretenir un vaisseau. Et pour cela, il avait déjà accepté toutes les étranges lubies de l'humaine, de la cohabitation avec des humains au don de vie en passant par la formation de l'esclave de la reine._

 _Il en avait déjà accepté toutes les conditions, tout en en refusant les avantages._

 _Il avait déjà choisi des mois auparavant._

 _Il tendit un brin de pensée vers le fin filin que lui tendait l'humaine._

 _« Je ne sais pas comment faire.» transmit-il tristement._

 _« Je ne sais pas non plus. Comment ça se passe normalement sur une ruche quand un_ wraith _est... transféré ? » demanda-t-elle à la cantonade._

 _« Normalement, la reine brise l'esprit du mâle pour le reformer à sa guise.» expliqua Filymn._

 _« Hors de question. Il doit bien y avoir une autre manière, non ? » demanda-t-elle avec espoir._

 _Une présence se manifesta, éclat sombre et pourtant lumineux, pétillant de malice mais gêné d'intervenir._

 _« Je connais un autre moyen. » expliqua l'entité qu'il identifia comme le jeune_ wraith _qu'ils formaient depuis quelques semaines._

 _« Tom ! Que fais-tu là ? » s'exclama la femelle, l'invitant chaleureusement dans son esprit._

 _« Vous n'avez pas peur, à laisser ainsi votre esprit ouvert ? » ne put-il s'empêcher de demander, lui qui était terrifié rien qu'à l'idée de laisser un_ wraith _étranger toucher sa conscience._

 _« Non, car je pourrais tous vous tuer si je le désirais. » répondit-elle joyeusement, alors qu'en un instant le chaos lumineux se transformait en un tourbillon mortel de pensées aiguisées comme des lames de rasoirs. Durant un bref instant, il fut entouré d'un terrifiant tsunami d'images et d'idées, puis les pensées s'écartèrent, dérivant à nouveau sans aucune logique discernable._

 _« Rosanna... depuis quand tu sais faire ça ? » demanda Tom, effrayé._

 _« Depuis des années. »_

 _« Pourtant, sur la ruche... »_

 _« Je n'avais jamais été dans l'Esprit, n'ayant communiqué que d'âme à âme auparavant. Comme tu peux le voir, je maîtrise un peu mieux cet aspect à présent. Mais tu étais venu nous dire que tu connaissait un autre moyen. »_

 _La jeune conscience se recentra._

 _« Oui. Je suis toujours connecté à Filymn et à Markus, parce que nous venons de la même ruche et que bien des choses nous lient toujours. Mais aujourd'hui, le lien le plus fort est celui que j'ai avec Jin'shi. » expliqua-t-il._

 _« L'_ hiiigthaghan _? » demanda-t-il avec une pointe de répugnance._

 _« Jin'shi est une Irän ! » s'enflamma le jeune_ wraith _, sa conscience soudain hérissée de tentacules tranchants de colère._

 _« On se calme ! Jin'shi est des nôtres, alors pas d'insultes. D'accord ? » intervint l'humaine._

 _Il acquiesça, peu désireux de se battre._

 _« Alors, Tom, ce moyen ? »_

 _« En fait, il est assez simple. Il faut ouvrir sa conscience à l'autre et le laisser s'imprégner de la nature fondamentale de son âme. Quand deux âmes s'approchent autant, elle se lient. Elle m'a dit que les larves le font naturellement avant même leur naissance, mais que pour les adultes, c'est bien plus difficile, à cause de tous les réflexes protecteurs acquis .» expliqua-t-il._

 _« Ouvrir totalement son âme à l'autre ? » répéta Markus, songeur._

 _« Oui. Mais Jin'shi m'a prévenu : comme ce lien est crée « consciemment », il est différent de l'assujettissement à l'esprit de ruche natif. Dans certains cas, il est si puissant qu'il devient permanent. »_

 _« Permanent et constant. Les deux esprits sont toujours connectés, liés qu'ils le veuillent ou non. » ajouta l'humaine._

 _« Oui. Comment le sais-tu ? » demanda l'adolescent._

 _Ce fut Filymn qui répondit, son esprit secoué par un amusement incrédule._

 _« Parce que c'est la seule chose qui puisse expliquer comment une humaine peut ainsi se connecter à l'Esprit, sans contact physique et sans avoir de gène ! » s'exclama-t-il joyeusement._

 _Ainsi, l'humaine était liée au traqueur par un lien similaire à l'esprit de ruche. Elle ne mentait pas en disant connaître cette sensation._

 _« Et ça explique aussi pourquoi tu ne crains nullement d'être démis de ta fonction de reproducteur ! » poursuivit le jeune traqueur avec un entrain presque aigre._

 _Son aîné feula, mécontent._

 _« Ça suffit. Ce que ça explique surtout, c'est pourquoi c'est à toi d'essayer, Filymn ! » riposta l'humaine._

 _« Pourquoi moi?! »_

 _« Parce que Markus et moi partageons déjà un lien,et que, honnêtement, il m'est inconcevable de partager ainsi mon esprit avec quelqu'un d'autre, et Tom est déjà écartelé entre son appartenance à la ruche de Silla et sa propre famille . »_

 _« Mais je ne veux pas ! » protesta le traqueur._

 _« Je comprends. » répondit-il, résigné._

 _C'était normal. Il n'était qu'un mutilé, un inutile mutilé, diminué et amoindri. A la place du traqueur, lui non plus n'aurait pas voulu risquer de se lier définitivement avec un tel rebut._

 _Il ressentit un choc, brûlant et sauvage._

 _Paniqué, il essaya de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer._

 _L'humaine, vicieusement, avait glissé des centaines de minuscules filins de pensées partout dans sa psyché, exposant ses réflexions à tous, et le jeune traqueur, les ayant perçus, s'était précipité sur son esprit, démantelant à grands coups rageurs les barrières qu'il tentait de dresser malgré la résistance farouche de l'humaine._

 _Finalement, elle lâcha prise, et il put enfin refermer son esprit, barricadant sa conscience sur l'esprit du traqueur qui s'était glissé dans sa tête._


	25. Chapitre 24

« Tu crois qu'ils vont se débrouiller ? » demanda-t-elle mentalement à Markus, qui vint la prendre dans ses bras avant de répondre.

« Je l'espère. Je ne souhaiterais à personne la solitude que nous avons tous les trois connue. Il mérite de ne plus être seul. » répondit-il en un murmure, observant les deux _wraiths_ figés, le regard vague.

« Tu peux remercier Tom pour moi ? »

« Bien sûr. Il est heureux d'avoir pu rendre service et nous souhaite une bonne nuit. »

« Bon, je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va prendre. On ferait peut-être bien de surveiller les écrans pendant ce temps. » suggéra-t-elle, tout en partant s'installer dans un des fauteuils, bientôt rejointe par Markus qui commença à lui tresser habilement les cheveux.

 _Il lança un avertissement frémissant à l'intrus. Il n'était pas le bienvenu dans son esprit !_

 _Le traqueur, plutôt que de se hérisser, se fit tout petit, insignifiant et inoffensif._

 _« On est pareils. » lança-t-il, comme une offre de paix._

 _Il l'observa, méfiant et prêt à se défendre._

 _« Je suis très jeune. Je n'ai même pas un demi-millénaire. Je sais que ce n'est rien comparé à toute votre expérience, mais je sais ce que c'est que de n'être jamais assez. D'être trop peu. J'ai toujours été trop petit, trop faible. Pas assez grand, pas assez impressionnant. J'ai mes deux bras, mais je n'ai jamais été jugé digne d'estime ! Pas avant de rencontrer Rosanna Gady. Elle a beaucoup de défauts, mais elle sait voir au-delà des apparences. Elle a su voir pour moi, et j'ai confiance en ce qu'elle a vu en vous .»_

 _« En quoi les problèmes de taille d'un traqueur me concernent-ils ? » persifla-t-il, pressé de chasser l'importun de son esprit._

 _« Vous savez, j'aurais pu les capturer. Plus d'une fois, j'ai été en position de force. Je n'aurais eu qu'à tirer, et ils auraient été à ma merci. Savez-vous pourquoi je ne l'ai pas fait ? » demanda-t-il en retour._

 _« Non, je ne sais pas ! »_

 _« Parce que je les voyais interagir. Je voyais leurs sourires, je voyais cette confiance qu'il y a entre eux, et je les enviais de ne pas être seuls. Même renégats, même coureurs, ils n'étaient pas perdus, pas seuls. Je ne comprenais pas, mais j'enviais mon frère. Je ne comprends toujours pas, mais je l'envie toujours.»_

 _Il baissa un peu sa garde. Le traqueur avait raison. C'était cette certitude tranquille que le_ wraith _la protégerait quoiqu'il arrive qui avait d'abord piqué sa curiosité. Ça, et l'offre de ne plus jamais être seul et inutile._

 _« Seul et inutile .» murmura-t-il._

 _L'autre acquiesça lentement._

 _C'était un fait, le traqueur était très jeune. Sauvage, inexpérimenté de bien des manières, mais incontestablement, par leurs expériences passées, ils se ressemblaient._

 _Une solitude et une détresse qui les rapprochaient._

Durant près d'une heure, les deux aliens restèrent figés en plein milieu de la pièce, à trois pas l'un de l'autre. Puis, par le lien, Rosanna sentit la modeste toile qui reliait les trois _wraiths_ originaires de Silla s'agiter et se tordre, semblant se vriller sur elle-même tandis que les filins invisibles qui les reliaient se réorganisaient pour accueillir une nouvelle conscience. C'était subtil, mais l'âme de l'ingénieur, plutôt que de flotter seule dans l'Esprit, non loin d'eux, était maintenant solidement liée aux leurs, par un échange discret mais constant de pensées et de sensations.

 _Lorsqu'il se retrouva à nouveau seul dans son esprit, avec une joie immense il se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus isolé. Par vagues délicates, il sentit l'approbation et le bonheur de ses nouveaux frères. La ruche s'agrandissait, devant plus forte, plus puissante, et il en faisait partie. C'était grisant ! Depuis plus d'une décennie, il n'avait plus ressenti cette sensation bienfaisante de faire partie d'un tout. Cette certitude absolue d'être à sa place. De ne jamais être seul._

 _Il prit quelques instants pour sonder cette toile qui le liait à nouveau. Un esprit de ruche sans reine. Sans conscience centrale écrasante et despotique. Une toile invisible reliant chaque esprit sans injustice ni asservissement. C'était étrange, mais il eu la certitude qu'il s'y ferait très vite._

 _Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour rencontrer ceux, brillants de joie, de son nouveau frère._

 _Le petit traqueur lui sourit, envoyant une onde douce de compréhension à son attention. Il lui avait fait confiance, et le jeune mâle s'en était montré digne. L'échange avait été intense, puissant et épuisant. Il chancela un peu._

 _« Allez vous couchez, tous les deux. On va finir le tour de garde avec Markus. » offrit l'humaine._

 _« Non, je ne peux pas accepter, Madame ! » protesta-t-il._

 _« Je n'ai pas envie que vous vous endormiez à votre poste, Léonard. Et je crois que vous avez vécu assez d'émotions fortes pour aujourd'hui. Filez. »_

 _Capitulant, il sortit en les saluant de la tête, accompagné du jeune traqueur, qui semblait aussi épuisé que lui._

Rosanna regarda les deux _wraiths_ sortir, toujours blottie dans son fauteuil.

« C'est bien.» murmura-t-elle, satisfaite.

« Oui.» approuva Markus.

« Tu crois que Jin'shi pourrait rejoindre l'Esprit ? » demanda-t-elle après quelques instants.

« L'esprit des Iräns est différent de celui des _wraiths_ , je n'en suis pas certain. »

« Mais Tom a dit qu'il était plus proche d'elle que de vous. Alors peut-être que par son intermédiaire... comme moi par toi. »

« Peut-être, mais je doute que les autres apprécient. »

«Ce n'est qu'en oubliant de telles dissensions que nous pourrons vraiment progresser. »

« Rosanna, ma douce humaine, je le sais. Et je sais que Jin'shi est quelqu'un de bien, mais tu l'as bien vu : pour les autres, elle reste une _hiiigthaghan,_ une créature plus proche de la bête que de l'être intelligent. »

« Mais toi, tu pourrais... » murmura-t-elle

« Je pourrais quoi ? » demanda-t-il, penchant la tête pour l'observer.

« Leur montrer l'exemple ? »

Le wraith feula, mi-dédaigneux, mi-amusé.

« Rosanna, je leur montre déjà bien assez l'exemple en te prenant pour compagne, crois-moi ! »

L'artiste soupira, dépitée.

D'un geste souple, l'alien quitta le fauteuil dans lequel il s'était lové, et vint l'embrasser doucement.

« Donne du temps au temps, mon impatiente humaine. Changer des habitudes millénaires ne se fera pas en quelques mois, ni même en années, mais en décennies et en siècles. »

« Tu as sans doute raison. » capitula-t-elle, le laissant lui caresser la tête.

 _Lorsqu'elle se réveilla ce matin-là, elle sut d'emblée que quelque chose avait changé. A la place de la petite constellation de consciences indépendantes flottant dans l'Esprit, il ne restait que deux toiles, solidement liées : la sienne, réduite à peau de chagrin, et celle, étrange et perturbante formée par les autres_ wraiths _._

 _C'était très dérangeant. Aucune reine n'aurait autorisé deux esprits de ruche à s'effleurer de si près, et pourtant, elle sentait les pensées des alphas flotter à portée de sa conscience._

 _Elle étudia cette étrange structure, toute horizontale, sans aucune hiérarchie, sans aucun lien de puissance. Comment pouvaient-ils imaginer que cela fonctionnerait ? Aucun groupe ne pouvait fonctionner sans une hiérarchie claire et puissante !_

 _Un tiraillement sur le lien qui la reliait à son commandant attira son attention. Le mâle appuyait sur le fin filin mental, semblant en tester la qualité._

 _Que fabriquait-il encore ?_

 _Elle tendit ses perceptions vers lui, sentant la conscience du mâle aller de ce lien à la toile de l'Esprit des renégats._

 _A l'instant où elle comprit ce qui se passait, Zil'reyn tira brutalement sur le lien, en arrachant à grands coups de pensées enfiévrées des constituants, qui se délitaient doucement dans la Toile de l'esprit._

 _Furibonde, elle lui envoya l'ordre impérieux d'arrêter. Elle sentit l'esprit du mâle s'arc-bouter et grincer sous l'ordre, puis il reprit son œuvre, arrachant les maigres survivances de son imprégnation qui le liait toujours à elle. Avec un chuintement mauvais, elle l'attaqua d'un tentacule tranchant de pensée, tout en se précipitant en direction de la chambre qu'occupait le mâle plus loin dans le couloir._

Markus l'avait tirée du sommeil d'une vague urgente d'inquiétude, lui laissant voir la lutte qui se déroulait dans l'Esprit.

Tout en maudissant les deux aliens, l'artiste avait rejeté ses couvertures et s'était levée, ouvrant la porte de leurs quartiers juste à temps pour voir une Delleb en pantalon et chemise, pieds nus et cheveux défaits, traverser la coursive au pas de charge.

Elle avait pour politique de ne pas trop interférer dans les conflits entre Delleb et ses subordonnés, mais elle n'avait aucune envie de voir la reine massacrer son commandant. Elle la suivit donc en silence, gardant une bonne distance entre elle et la _wraith_ furieuse. Markus, peu désireux de s'attirer l'ire de la femelle, resta prudemment dans la chambre, continuant à lui retransmettre le déroulement de l'affrontement mental.

Delleb s'arrêta finalement devant la chambre que son commandant avait prise au bout de la travée, et se mit à frapper de grands coups frénétiques dessus, grondant tout en multipliant les ordres furieux dans l'Esprit. Ordres que le _wraith_ ignora tous, malgré la douleur que cela lui causait et malgré les frappes mentales rageuses et brutales de la reine contre son esprit, continuant à dénuder le cœur du lien qui le liait à elle.

Finalement, la porte de la cabine s'ouvrit, à l'instant exact où, dans une dernière poussée mentale, le mâle propulsait son esprit le long de ce lien, jusqu'à se placer sur le même plan que celui de la reine.

Puis la conscience du _wraith_ s'effaça, et Rosanna entendit un bruit sourd en provenance de la cabine.

Le temps qu'elle parcourt les quelques mètres qui la séparaient de la pièce, Delleb s'y était précipitée.

La scène qu'elle découvrit la glaça. Zil'reyn, également pieds nus et sans manteau, gisait dans une flaque du sang vert qui avait abondamment coulé de tous ses orifices faciaux.

Une trace de main sanglante et de nombreuses éclaboussures lui révélèrent que, dans un dernier effort, l'alien s'était levé pour ouvrir la porte de sa chambre avant de s'effondrer.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontrée, elle vit de la culpabilité passer dans les yeux d'or de la reine, qui s'était figée à l'entrée, fixant la scène avec horreur.

Sans prêter d'avantage attention à Delleb, Rosanna s'agenouilla auprès du _wraith_ , lui prenant le pouls. Son cœur battait irrégulièrement, luttant contre l'hémorragie provoquée par le combat mental.

« Faites-lui un don de vie ! » ordonna-t-elle.

La reine ne bougea pas.

«Delleb ! Faites-lui un don de vie, tout de suite ! » répéta-t-elle.

La reine ne bougea toujours pas.

« Delleb ! Il va mourir ! » hurla-t-elle.

Lentement, la reine hocha négativement la tête.

L'instant d'après, Markus se jetait à genoux à côté d'elle, plaquant sa main sur la poitrine de son congénère.

Lentement la reine fit demi-tour, et dans un silence de mort, partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Une minute plus tard, Filymn et Tom arrivaient, suivis de peu par une Azur folle d'inquiétude.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils déposaient le _wraith_ , toujours évanoui mais en voie de guérison, dans son lit, tandis qu'Azur aidée de Tom nettoyait le carnage.

Rosanna se passa une main sur le visage, tentant d'organiser ses pensées.

« Bon. Tom, tu restes ici et tu surveilles les constantes du commandant avec Azur. Filymn et Markus, allez voir avec Léonard comment vous organiser pour vous répartir les tâches de Zil'reyn et de Delleb. Tous les cours et autres tâches secondaires sont annulées pour tous. Et dites à Sombre et à Strauss de s'occuper de nos passagers, inutile d'avoir des invités en vadrouille sur le vaisseau en plus. » ordonna-t-elle.

« Madame, qu'allez-vous faire ? » demanda Filymn d'une petite voix.

« Avoir une discussion sérieuse avec Delleb. » répondit-elle froidement avant de quitter la pièce.

A sa grande surprise, Markus n'intervint pas, seule une supplique muette, l'appelant à la prudence, transpirant par le lien.

Elle se dirigea donc vers les quartiers de la reine, avant de demander à l'ingénieur, qui entretemps avait rejoint la salle de contrôle, de lui ouvrir la porte. Lorsque le battant s'effaça dans un chuintement, elle se glissa dans la pièce obscure, subtilement imprégnée de l'odeur chaude et dangereuse de la reine.

Clignant des yeux, elle attendit que la faible lumière bleue qui filtrait par le hublot lui permette de distinguer quelque chose. Elle devina la silhouette de la reine, debout à côté du lit, masse plus noire que l'obscurité environnante.

Elle s'avança d'un pas et resta là, en silence.

Une minute s'écoula, puis deux, et avec un hurlement enragé, la reine se jeta sur elle.

Elle vit venir l'alien, mais ne bougea pas, prenant garde à ne pas contracter ses muscles afin de ne pas se blesser lorsque, l'instant d'après, elle heurtait violemment le mur contre lequel la reine l'avait plaquée avec brutalité, sa main gauche sur sa gorge, l'autre, _schiithar_ ouvert, sur sa poitrine.

Un sifflement de rage et de colère pure emplit la pièce, puis lentement, douloureusement, elle sentit sa force vitale lui être arrachée.

C'était presque intolérable, mais elle ne fit rien pour résister, empêchant d'une pensée Markus d'intervenir, avant de se concentrer sur ses propres émotions, luttant sauvagement contre son instinct de survie qui lui commandait de se débattre.

Elle ne chercha pas à retenir sa vie qu'elle sentait quitter son corps de plus en plus sentait presque cette lumière porteuse de joie et de vigueur embraser l'âme noire de haine et de solitude de la reine. Elle lui offrit sa force et son énergie avec bonheur, heureuse de partager cette puissance bienfaisante qui l'emplissait, et qui faisait en cet instant tant défaut à la souveraine.

Cette force, elle la retrouverait toujours, parce qu'elle n'était pas seule, parce qu'elle avait accepté de ne pas être infaillible, de ne pas être toute-puissante. Elle la retrouverait, parce qu'elle avait laissé d'autres êtres se lier à elle, parce qu'elle avait osé leur ouvrir son cœur et leur montrer ses faiblesses, sans craindre qu'ils ne la rejettent. Elle n'avait pas peur alors qu'elle remettait sa vie entre les mains d'un prédateur aveuglé par la rage. Elle n'avait pas peur, non parce qu'elle doutait de la part d'ombre de la reine, mais parce qu'elle avait une foi aveugle en sa part de lumière.

La douleur s'éteignit, et elle s'effondra au sol, tremblante de faiblesse, alors que les mains cruelles qui l'avaient retenue la lâchaient.

Avec un bruit assourdissant dans le silence épais de la chambre, Delleb tomba à genoux à côté d'elle, tout son corps secoué de sanglots muets.

 _Les minutes s'étaient écoulées, inexorable, et à chaque instant, il sentait la conscience de son humaine brûler, privée de ses années, de sa vie et de son énergie._

 _D'un commun accord, ils avaient tous désobéi et avaient attendu dans le couloir, devant cette porte, dérisoire barrage les séparant de cet étrange affrontement de volontés._

 _Ils avaient tous désobéi, mais aucun d'eux n'avait suggéré d'entrer, pas après qu'il eût senti et retransmis la détermination opiniâtre de sa compagne._

 _Presque brutalement, la porte s'était ouverte, et de l'obscurité profonde au-delà, il avait vu une main frêle, parcourue de veines trop saillantes sous une peau translucide, s'accrocher obstinément au chambranle._

 _En un pas, il fut à ses côtés, et c'est une femme âgée, au visage gris et délavé, mais aux yeux brillant d'une volonté farouche qu'il tint dans ses bras._

 _Il sentit la conscience de ses frères, tout près de la sienne. Ils n'étaient plus seuls, tous les deux._

 _Il fixa ce visage qui semblait avoir vécu un siècle, puis doucement, délicatement, plaqua sa main sur la plaie toute fraîche entre ses deux seins._


	26. Chapitre 25

Lorsque Rosanna se réveilla, le monde lui apparut anormalement clair, et en même temps étrangement calme et paisible.

La présence chaude et vivante de Markus, qui s'était lové contre elle, la tenant serrée contre lui, était une constante rassurante de son univers, qui l'aida à mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

Elle sentit la pulsation désagréablement trop familière de l'enzyme qui courait dans ses veines, mais aussi autre chose. Une force plus puissante, plus inflexible, et plus ancienne. Une énergie inéluctable qui ne connaissait ni l'usure du temps, ni les limites du corps. Une énergie multiple et pourtant unique. Mille brins de volontés tressées ensemble jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un seul et unique flux, intangible et pourtant irrémédiablement réel.

Son âme était trop petite, trop étriquée pour toute cette sombre lumière, glaciale et brûlante, immobile et vibrante. Elle sentit son esprit se contracter, tentant de s'ajuster à ce flot étranger, tandis qu'un sanglot profond naissait dans sa poitrine.

Markus la serra contre lui, lui laissant enfouir son visage dans les plis de sa tunique, posant sa tête sur la sienne en un geste rassurant.

Elle pleura longtemps, sans savoir si c'était de joie ou de tristesse. De rage ou d'espoir.

Lorsque ses pleurs se tarirent, elle ne posa pas de question. C'eut été inutile. Toutes les réponses étaient déjà là, vibrant dans chaque fibre de son âme.

Ils avaient tous partagé leur vie, leur énergie et leur essence avec elle, librement, volontairement, parce qu'elle avait offert la sienne à une reine dont l'âme souffrait depuis si longtemps.

Ils avaient tous partagé ces espoirs secrets, ces lueurs éteintes qu'ils chérissaient dans l'ombre de leur cœur, parce qu'elle les avait accueillis dans les secrets dans son âme, eux qui étaient amis, mais surtout parce qu'elle avait refusé de fermer les portes de son esprit à une âme en peine, quelle que fût la haine et la rage qu'ait eu cette âme envers elle à cet instant.

Parce qu'elle leur avait prouvé, sans même le vouloir, être prête à se sacrifier sans hésitation pour ses idéaux, pour ses aspirations et pour ce rêve qu'elle entrevoyait de plus en plus clairement, ils étaient maintenant prêt à donner infiniment plus que leur vie pour ce dessein grandiose et pourtant si évanescent.

«Nous lutterons tous sans hésitation pour cette extraordinaire vision que tu as été la première à avoir, mon unique et merveilleuse humaine. Tant que l'un d'entre nous vivra, jamais ce rêve ne mourra. Jamais. » lui promit Markus, ses yeux d'or brillant d'une sagesse ancienne et d'un espoir nouveau.

Elle acquiesça.

 _Il fut tiré d'un songe étrange et évanescent par les vrilles douloureuses de la faim. Presque à regret, il quitta le monde de l'inconscience pour réintégrer la réalité._

 _Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour découvrir le plafond de sa modeste chambre sur l'_ Utopia _, ridiculement petite par rapport à celle qu'il avait occupé autrefois sur sa ruche._

 _Il sourit, tournant doucement la tête sur sa droite._

 _Agenouillée au pied de son lit, à moitié avachie sur le matelas, une couverture délicatement posée par une personne prévoyante sur ses épaules, Delleb dormait, visiblement épuisée._

 _Il sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine alors qu'il détaillait les traits délicats de sa bien-aimée, sur lesquels cascadaient quelques mèches de cheveux sombres, qui soulignaient plus qu'ils ne brouillaient l'expression de paix profonde qu'elle arborait._

 _Il respira lentement, profondément, s'imprégnant de son odeur extraordinaire, parfaitement et infiniment conscient de la main fine et délicate qui reposait sur la sienne, leurs doigts entremêlés._

 _Elle dut sentir qu'il s'était réveillé, car elle s'agita un peu, ses yeux d'or liquide papillonnant un instant avant de se fixer sur lui, insondable._

 _Ni fureur, ni colère, ni haine, ni même curiosité._

 _Juste un assentiment muet : Il était là._

 _Prudemment, délicatement il tendit son esprit vers le sien, suivant ce lien reconstruit, changé et modifié._

 _Elle ne tenta pas de le repousser, lui laissant sa conscience entrouverte, en une invitation muette._

 _Avec mille précautions, il entra pour la première fois dans l'âme de celle qui avait été sa souveraine. Une âme infiniment différente, et pourtant si semblable à la sienne. Sombre et vaste. Emplies de centaines de secrets, de millions de souvenirs, mais solidement ancrée dans le présent._

 _Il sentit cette solitude, cette tristesse qu'il avait si souvent entraperçue sourdant de l'âme de sa reine, et dont il avait tenté de la distraire: ce sentiment qui, tel une boue malodorante, semblait engluer le moindre éclat de joie ou de fierté de la psyché millénaire._

 _Il perçut une sorte de défi flottant dans l'air : « Contemple-moi, et ose encore m'aimer ! »_

 _Il ne put que rayonner de compassion et de souffrance partagée._

 _L'esprit de la reine pulsa, découvrant des milliers de déchirures, de plaies suppurant de cette vase malsaine, d'accrocs et de trous laissés par une vie de tourments et de combats. Avec horreur, il contempla une âme labourée, détruite, qui ne tenait plus que par une volonté inébranlable. Une volonté si puissante qu'elle l'avait maintenue d'un seul tenant durant des millénaires._

 _Cette même volonté l'éjecta brutalement de son esprit, et il se retrouva à nouveau dans son corps, cherchant le regard de Delleb, qui fixait un point derrière lui, évitant soigneusement le sien._

 _Elle tenta de se relever, mais emprisonnant sa main dans la sienne, il la retint, tentant de la toucher de son esprit, en vain, sa conscience ne pouvant que se heurter à ses infranchissables barrières._

 _Elle ne voulait pas entendre sa réponse à son défi. Elle ne voulait pas lui laisser lui montrer qu'il ne l'aimait pas moins parce qu'elle avait des faiblesses et des blessures. Il savait depuis bien longtemps qu'elle n'était pas sortie indemne de douze mille ans de guerre et de luttes. Il savait depuis longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas remporté toutes les batailles, et qu'elle n'avait pas toujours eu raison, et cela ne l'avait jamais - pas un instant - empêché de l'aimer profondément. Qu'elle ait eu le courage de lui révéler ainsi toutes ses fragilités, et qu'elle ait pu les cacher si parfaitement si longtemps, ne lui prouvait qu'une chose : elle était une souveraine plus grande, plus puissante et plus extraordinaire encore qu'il ne le pensait !_

 _Mais surtout, en lui ouvrant ainsi son âme, elle lui avait révélé une vérité immuable. Elle était semblable à lui, semblable à tous ses frères, semblable à toutes les âmes qui se débattaient dans l'univers : triste et sombre à force de n'avoir aucun lien, aucun vrai contact avec personne._

 _Et il comprit autre chose. Ce lien qu'il avait brutalement remanié, elle ne l'avait pas défait, car même si elle craignait viscéralement qu'il ne tente de profiter d'elle, plus encore, elle craignait la solitude, absolue, totale et parfaite._

 _Et pour la même raison, elle ne l'avait pas tué. Parce que, après douze mille ans à régner seule sur des milliers d'âme, elle ne savait que trop bien ce qu'était cet horrible sentiment d'abandon._

 _D'un geste fluide, il se redressa à moitié, emprisonnant toujours la main de la reine dans la sienne._

 _Leurs regards se rencontrèrent enfin, et pour la première fois, il vit de la crainte dans son regard. Une crainte profonde dans le destin et ce qu'il lui réservait._

 _Doucement, il tendit son autre main, effleurant de bout des griffes les doigts fins de Delleb, qui ne bougea pas, le fixant toujours, immobile._

 _Puis lentement, il entremêla leur doigts, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient paume contre paume. Il sentit le_ schiithar _de Delleb s'ouvrir doucement, les fins tentacules effleurant la peau sensible de sa paume._

 _Instinctivement, son propre_ schiithar _s'ouvrit et il sentit l'énergie puissante et chaude de sa reine pulser sous sa main, s'infiltrant doucement en lui, se mêlant parfaitement à sa propre énergie._

 _Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, goûtant et partageant l'énergie de l'autre, puis le charme fut rompu et Delleb se redressa sans qu'il ne la retienne plus, et quitta gracieusement la pièce, dans laquelle Azur entra quelques instants plus tard, se jetant à son chevet avec un immense rire soulagé._

 _« Maître, vous êtes revenu ! Vous êtes revenu ! » murmura-t-elle, pleurant presque de joie, les mains serrées sur ses draps._

 _« Non, Azur, je ne suis jamais parti. Je ne pouvais pas. » répondit il en un souffle, fixant la porte derrière elle._

 _« Merci, Monseigneur. Sans vous, je ne suis rien ! »_

 _Il détailla la petite humaine, toute ébouriffée, son uniforme de travers et des traces blanchâtres de larmes sur les joues, mais avec un sourire rayonnant et tant de joie dans ses sublimes yeux bleus qu'elle en était belle._

 _« Viens là, Azur. » lui ordonna-t-il, avant de pousser un grondement étouffé alors que l'adolescente se jetait à son cou, lui coupant le souffle._

 _Il rendit maladroitement son étreinte fébrile à l'humaine, avant de la repousser gentiment._

 _« Markus a dit que vous auriez sans doute très faim, Maître, alors Filymn attend avec un humain devant la porte. »_

 _« Dis-lui d'entrer, puis retourne à tes tâches, je suis sûr que tu peux être plus utile qu'à mes côtés. » gronda-t-il, se demandant depuis quand le fait de s'alimenter devant sa servante le dérangeait._

 _Il vit au regard de l'humaine qu'elle avait compris, alors qu'elle s'esquivait avec une révérence joyeuse, remplacée quelques instants plus tard par le traqueur poussant un humain entravé à l'air terrorisé._

Après deux jours pour le moins riches en émotions, le reste du voyage fut monotone, l'équipage se glissant avec bonheur dans un nouvel équilibre.

Au soulagement général, Delleb et Zil'reyn avaient enfin mis leurs différents de côtés et, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, leurs relations furent cordiales et aimables.

Au terme des six jours de voyages, Rosanna entama la procédure d'atterrissage tandis que les _wraiths_ renfilaient capes et gants.

Ce fut donc face à une foule inquiète de voir un gigantesque vaisseau descendre du ciel, qu'ils se posèrent dans la zone portuaire d'une grande ville aux tours beiges.

Les envoyés du marchand, bien connus des autorités locales car partenaires commerciaux de longue date, eurent vite fait de rassurer la populace, et en une heure la cargaison fut déchargée, tandis qu'une petite foule de négociants se pressait autour de Milena qui, escortée de Kang et de Tom, prenait les commandes de transports, planifiant les chargements des différentes soutes et marchandant le pourcentage de chaque cargaison qu'ils conserveraient en guise de paiement.

Au coucher du soleil, ils avaient vendu tout l'espace disponible à bord du vaisseau, et Milena définissait avec Léonard le meilleur itinéraire possible pour tout livrer.

Trois jours plus tard, ils entassaient le dernier chargement - un lot de plantes en pots - dans la soute trois, déjà encombrée de grandes cages de bois emplies de drôles de volailles à quatre pattes et de balles de tissus destinées à la voilure de bateaux.

Rosanna s'assura que les huit passagers - qui escortaient les différentes cargaisons - étaient bien installés dans leurs chambres et ne manqueraient de rien, puis elle vérifia une dernière fois que leurs quartiers étaient parfaitement séparés du reste du vaisseau pour finalement donner l'ordre de départ avant de s'installer dans le fauteuil.

Ils avaient convenu, d'un commun accord, de ne plus accepter de nouvelle cargaison à moins qu'elle ne soit à destination d'une planète déjà prévue dans leur itinéraire ou à moins d'une heure d'hyperespace d'un arrêt planifié, le voyage de retour étant déjà prévu à douze jours, soit le double de celui initialement envisagé.

D'ailleurs, afin de rassurer Drane, Jin'shi et tous ceux restés au village, Rosanna envoya Tom par la Porte des étoiles du premier monde sur lequel ils s'arrêtèrent afin qu'il les préviennent.

Le jeune _wraith_ revint avec un message plutôt hargneux de Drane qui leur rappelait que ses enfants étaient censés être absents moins de quinze jours et que, puisqu'ils avaient visiblement des Portes à disposition, elle les attendrait comme prévu cinq jours plus tard.

Liu supplia Rosanna de ne pas écouter sa mère, mais l'artiste fut intraitable: même si aucun arrêt n'était prévu ce jour-là, ils feraient halte sur un monde doté d'une Porte et Liu, Jiu et Tom - pour ne pas faire de jaloux - repartiraient sur Oumana.

Les trois adolescents eurent beau bouder, protester et supplier, rien n'y fit, et ils durent se résigner à ne profiter que de deux haltes supplémentaires sur les sept prévues en tout avant de devoir rentrer.

Lorsque Rosanna vint annoncer aux cinq passagers restants qu'ils allaient faire une halte supplémentaire, elle fut accueillie par une vague de protestations de la part des marchands, déjà inquiets de se voir ainsi confinés en queue d'un vaisseau spatial, contenant bien plus de technologie qu'ils n'en avaient vu au cours de toute leur vie.

L'artiste tenta de les rassurer, en vain. En investiguant un peu plus avant, elle finit pas découvrir que le problème résidait dans un jeune homme à la peau sombre, envoyé pour accompagner un chargement de quatre tonnes de haricots, qui entendait de mystérieuses voix sifflantes dans sa tête, alors que ses rêves étaient peuplés de visions effrayantes des couloirs du vaisseau en pleine nuit, avec des ombres pâles qui les parcouraient en silence.

C'était bien sa veine. Sur tous les marchands et commerçants de la galaxie, il fallait qu'elle en ramasse un avec des gènes _wraiths_ , et le « don ».

Elle ne pouvait pas faire débarquer tout son équipage, pas plus qu'elle ne pouvait débarquer l'homme en question sans faire face à de très sérieuses questions, et quant à lui expliquer la raison de ses visions, c'était tout simplement inenvisageable.

Elle se résolut donc à traverser le vortex en compagnie des adolescents grincheux et d'aller demander conseils à Jin'shi et à Selk'ym.

Les deux aliens se montrèrent agréablement surpris de sa visite, et ils ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour lui suggérer un plan. Rosanna repartit donc en compagnie de l'hybride, et d'un immense sac d'herbes séchées, laissant trois jeunes au regard boudeur derrière elle.

Dès que l' _Utopia_ fut de retour en hyperespace, Rosanna confia les herbes à l'effet calmant et lénifiant reconnu à Sombre et Azur, coresponsables de la cuisine, avec instruction d'en diluer une pincée finement hachée dans chaque repas à destination des passagers.

Elle convainquit ensuite Zil'reyn, qui avait la carrure la plus proche de celle de l'hybride, de lui prêter son manteau et sa cape, puis, ce dernier déguisé en membre d'équipage, elle partit discuter avec leurs hôtes.

Comme elle s'y attendait, les hommes se montrèrent tout d'abord terrifiés par Selk'ym, ne se calmant que lorsque ce dernier leur montra ses paumes dépourvues de toute fente.

S'ils parurent tout d'abord très méfiants, ils semblèrent finalement croire au demi-mensonge qu'elle leur servit, prétendant que le jeune doté du « don » sentait l'esprit de l'hybride et qu'il partageait ses rêves la nuit.

Le fait qu'elle ait un semi- _wraith_ comme membre d'équipage braqua complètement deux marchands, qui jurèrent ne plus jamais vouloir avoir à faire avec elle une fois le contrat rempli. En revanche, les trois autres, dont le jeune homme, n'y virent pas une raison suffisante pour rompre tout contact, l'opportunité de voyager si vite outrepassant le désavantage d'un membre d'équipage à l'origine discutable.

Les calmants aidant, ils terminèrent leur tournée sans plus de problèmes. Néanmoins, ce fut avec un immense soulagement que Milena et Rosanna regardèrent le dernier marchand s'éloigner.

« Alors, Madame l'intendante, dites-moi que tout ce stress en valait le coup et qu'on a gagné un petit pactole ! » plaisanta Rosanna alors qu'elles rentraient au vaisseau.

La guerrière sortit sa tablette, parcourant quelques fichiers.

« Si on vend les haricots sur Alamite et les feuille d'ips sur Felum... On devrait pouvoir en tirer mille... non, mille deux cents _frogs._ » calcula la guerrière.

« Mille deux cents ?! Tu es sûre de toi, Milena ? » demanda Rosanna, incrédule.

La soldate revérifia, calculant à nouveau.

« Oui, au minimum. »

« Mais c'est une vraie fortune ! » s'écria l'artiste.

« On a transporté plus de cinquante mille _frogs_ de valeurs en un aller-retour, Rosanna. »

« Mais c'est énorme ! On va pouvoir acheter des uniformes de rechange, de quoi refournir le vaisseau, du matériel médical correct, et même quelques livres. Et tout ça en payant une petite solde à tout le monde ! » s'extasia la jeune femme.

« D'accord, d'accord. C'est super, mais par pitié, arrête de crier, on va finir par attirer l'attention. » la modéra la guerrière avec un sourire, alors qu'elle arrivaient en vue du vaisseau.

« Je souhaite bonne chance à l'idiot qui essaieraient de nous voler notre cargaison ! » répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire féroce.

« Certes, mais je n'ai pas non plus envie de me faire agresser par des crétins qui croient qu'on a l'argent sur nous .»

« Milena, tu es une militaire et je suis capable de tuer des _wraiths_ , c'est pas des voleurs de rue qui vont nous faire du mal ! »

« Je préfère être prudente, Rosanna.» bougonna cette dernière en remontant à bord.

« D'accord, alors sois prudente, et je serais euphorique. » concéda l'artiste, tout sourire.


	27. Chapitre 26

Il leur fallut deux voyages de plus avec l' _Utopia_ et une dizaine de déplacements supplémentaires en _Fireblade_ à Milena pour vendre leur cargaison et empocher l'équivalent de presque mille trois cents _frogs_ de Balfnor. Dix jours et des centaines d'achats plus tard, allant des rouleaux de corde aux uniformes de rechanges, en passant par de la nourriture ou du matériel médical, le pécule avait substantiellement diminué.

Rosanna convoqua donc tout le monde dans le mess du vaisseau.

« Grâce à notre petite opération commerciale, nous avons gagné suffisamment pour refournir à peu près tout ce qui manquait à bord et qui ne doive pas nécessairement être de facture Ancienne ou _wraith_. Et la bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'il en reste ! J'ai donc pris la décision de nous payer à tous un salaire, certes modeste, mais néanmoins utile, je l'espère.» expliqua-t-elle.

Un concert de protestations s'éleva, seuls Markus et Milena ne bronchant pas.

« C'est Atlantis qui nous paie. » objecta Kang.

« Les _wraiths_ n'utilisent pas d'argent . » grommelèrent Filymn et Delleb en chœur.

« Madame, nous sommes des esclaves ! » s'écria Azur.

L'artiste attendit calmement que les protestations s'éteignent, un petit sourire aimable aux lèvres.

« Dampa, Amanda, nous ne savons pas quand et si Atlantis reviendra et vous avez participé à l'opération, il me paraît normal de vous payer. Azur, Sombre, vous n'êtes plus esclaves, mais serviteurs, et des serviteurs, ça se paie ! Quant aux autres, demandez donc à Markus s'il trouve l'argent inutile. » répondit-elle, tout en commençant à sortir des pièces argentées de la bourse posée devant elle.

Quelques vagues grognements lui répondirent, mais personne ne refusa la petite poignée de pièces qu'elle distribua à chacun, excepté aux trois adolescents.

« Voici l'équivalent de cinq _frogs_ chacun. Vous pouvez les utiliser à votre guise, sachant que de toute manière, votre nourriture, votre logement et vos vêtements de base sont assurés. Si vous ne désirez pas les dépenser de suite, rangez-les quelque part dans vos quartiers pour les économiser.» expliqua-t-elle, tout en retirant une somme identique pour elle-même.

« Et nous ? On a aussi participé ! » demanda Liu, fixant avec convoitise les pièces, alors que Tom lui mettait un coup de coude dans les côtes.

« Excellente question, Liu. Vous trois êtes apprentis. Votre paie est donc plus basse. Tom, j'ai déjà négocié la tienne avec Milena, je te laisse voir avec elle. Jiu et Liu, je vais aller voir maintenant votre mère pour en parler avec elle.» expliqua-t-elle tranquillement. « Des questions avant que j'y aille ? »

« Que vas-tu faire du reste ? » demanda Markus en désignant la bourse encore ventrue.

« Le mettre de côté, afin de constituer un fonds, auquel nous pourrons d'ailleurs ajouter le solde des primes de capture et autres transactions .» expliqua-t-elle.

« Pourquoi ne pas le garder pour toi ? » demanda Azur, perplexe.

« Cet argent, nous l'avons gagné tous ensemble. Il ne m'appartient pas plus qu'il ne vous appartient. Il est normal qu'il reste à la disposition de tous. »

Quelques grognements approuvèrent ses propos.

Elle attendit encore quelques secondes, puis face au silence, fit signe aux deux adolescents qui la suivirent sans broncher.

Drane l'avait invitée dans la petite ferme qu'elle partageait toujours avec d'autres membres de la tribu, et selon la coutume, lui avait offert une infusion brûlante avant de la laisser parler.

« Je suis venue négocier avec vous le salaire de vos enfants. » expliqua l'artiste en prenant une petite gorgée.

« Le salaire ? »

« Ils travaillent sur le vaisseau, il est normal que je les paie, puisque je paie le reste de l'équipage. J'aimerais vous proposer l'équivalent de deux _frogs_ par semaine. Est-ce que cela vous convient ? »

La femme cligna des yeux, perdue.

« Vous paieriez deux _frogs_ par semaine à mes enfants ? » murmura-t-elle, incrédule.

« Oui, deux chacun. Avec renégociation lorsqu'ils auront plus d'expérience. Cela vous convient-il ? »demanda-t-elle gentiment, sortant ledit argent.

La femme fixa avec des grands yeux les pièces argentées qui s'empilaient sur la table.

« Rosanna Gady, c'est beaucoup d'argent... Êtes-vous sûre ? (1)» murmura-t-elle, effleurant les pièces des doigts.

« Non, Drane, ce n'est pas beaucoup. C'est un salaire convenable. Vos enfants font des choses que peu d'êtres sont capables de faire dans cette galaxie, il est normal qu'ils en soient dignement récompensés. »

« Alors, j'accepte, Rosanna Gady. » décida la femme, lui tendant la main pour ratifier leur accord.

« A la bonne heure. Je donnerais l'argent à vos enfant à chaque fin de semaine, si cela vous convient. » répondit elle, en lui rendant fermement sa poignée de main.

« Très bien. Merci beaucoup ! » murmura Drane, qui ne semblait toujours pas y croire.

« Ah, et voici leur prime sur notre petite expédition. J'espère que la prochaine fois, ils pourront faire partie du voyage du début à la fin. » ajouta l'artiste, posant trois _frogs_ supplémentaires sur la table sous les yeux ronds de la femme et de ses deux enfants, avant de quitter la petite cuisine.

Dans le couloir, elle fut interceptée par la veille Sama, qui lui saisit le bras d'autorité, s'appuyant lourdement sur elle.

« Allons nous promener, voulez-vous, Rosanna Gady ? » chevrota la vieille en l'emmenant résolument vers la porte.

La jeune femme calqua son pas sur celui de l'ancêtre, alors qu'elles traversaient lentement la grande rue.

« Je suppose que vous êtes parfaitement au courant de la situation des miens ? » demanda la vieille femme.

« Oui, Sama. »

« Mmh, et combien payez-vous ce jeune _wraith_ ? » demanda la vieille avec un regard de côté.

«Demandez-le-lui donc. »

« Et les autres ? » persévéra l'ancêtre.

La jeune femme rougit.

« Je n'ai pour le moment pas de quoi leur garantir une paie régulière, juste des primes occasionnelles en plus du logement et de la blanchisserie. » avoua-t-elle.

L'ancêtre renifla.

« Vous ne venez pas de cette galaxie, mais vous y avez passé assez de temps pour savoir comment fonctionnent les choses ici. Un riche paysan peut s'avérer très chanceux lorsqu'il gagne deux _frogs_ par semaine, et c'est ce que vous proposez comme salaire d'apprenti à mes deux petits-enfants. Pourquoi ? »

Rosanna sourit. La tribu de Sama était fière. Ils n'accepteraient ni pitié, ni charité.

« Sama, comme je vous l'ai dit, ces enfants font des choses que bien peu dans cet univers sont capables de faire, ils méritent une paie en conséquence. »

La vieille la dévisagea longuement.

« Sama, je ne vous fais pas la charité. J'ai besoin de Liu et Jiu sur l' _Utopia_. Ils sont les seuls à part moi à pouvoir vraiment utiliser ce vaisseau. J'ai besoin d'eux pour qu'il vole. » expliqua-t-elle avec douceur et sincérité.

« Mmh... » acquiesça Sama.

Elles continuèrent quelques minutes en silence, puis Sama rendit son bras à Rosanna qui retourna à ses tâches sur l' _Utopia_ , sous le regard pénétrant de la vieille femme.

Le lendemain, ce fut une Liu rayonnante qui vint lui annoncer que sa mère l'avait autorisée à participer à la prochaine campagne commerciale de l' _Utopia_ dans son intégralité, en compagnie de son frère.

L'artiste dût calmer les ardeurs de l'adolescente, aucun nouveau voyage n'étant prévu dans l'immédiat, Rosanna désirant se concentrer sur les liens avec les villageois et la mise en place d'un système de don viable.

Pour ce faire, elle décida de commencer en envoyant Markus et Zil'reyn pour un premier contact avec les volontaires du village qui, s'ils ne craignaient plus Tom, étaient pour le moins méfiants envers les aliens adultes. Markus était prêt depuis longtemps, mais le _wraith_ avait repoussé encore et encore l'échéance, n'ayant aucun désir de partager cette intimité avec un autre humain qu'elle. Zil'reyn, quant à lui, avait largement prouvé être capable de s'alimenter ainsi, que ce soit sur elle-même, sur Azur, Kang ou Strauss.

Elle annonça sa décision au conseil, qui organisa à contre-coeur une rencontre pour le lendemain avec une dizaine de volontaires entraînés.

Afin de pacifier la rencontre, Rosanna pria les deux soldats atlantes de se joindre aux volontaires, et Jin'shi de venir en observatrice.

Le soleil était encore bas sur l'horizon lorsqu'elle arriva, accompagnée des deux _wraiths_ , découvrant que parmi les volontaires se trouvaient Léah et le père Killips, qui la saluèrent d'un geste de la tête.

« Au nom de tout mon équipage, et plus particulièrement de Markus et du commandant, je tenais à vous remercier pour ce précieux présent. Je vous donne ma parole que vous n'avez rien à craindre d'eux, et que vous pouvez avoir autant confiance en eux qu'en Tom ou en Jin'shi.» salua-t-elle.

Un vague murmure lui répondit.

« Je supplée déjà largement aux besoin de Markus qui n'a besoin que d'un complément de force vitale pour pouvoir totalement renoncer à tuer pour se nourrir, contrairement au commandant, qui n'as pas de donneur régulier.» ajouta-t-elle, désignant l'intéressé de la main.

Rapidement deux files inégales se formèrent, avec Strauss, Léah et le père Killips en face de Markus et tous les autres en file indienne derrière Kang.

Les deux atlantes commencèrent, tendant obligeamment les mains au-dessus des immenses paumes des deux aliens, qui, les yeux fermés, attendaient paisiblement leur don. Une minute s'écoula, dans un silence tranquille, puis Strauss ouvrit les yeux, poussa un soupir fatigué, et s'esquiva avec un petit sourire presque désolé, alors que Markus la remerciait d'un geste de la tête, avant de fixer ses yeux d'or sur Léah.

La femme soutint bravement son regard.

« Je voulais vous rencontrer... vraiment. » murmura-t-elle avant de tendre férocement ses mains.

Dans l'autre file, Kang laissa sa place à un jeune homme tout en jambes, qui après une brève hésitation, ferma les yeux et tendit les mains, effleurant presque les paumes de l'alien.

Rosanna observait la scène depuis le côté, détaillant l'attitude de chacun, attentive au moindre indice de peur ou, au contraire, de décontraction.

Son don à Markus fini, la fermière s'apprêtait à laisser sa place au père Killips, mais d'un geste, Markus la retint par le poignet.

« Léah, merci d'avoir nourri Rosanna lorsqu'elle en a eu besoin, et moi aujourd'hui. Nous vous devons beaucoup. » gronda-t-il.

« Ce n'est pas gratuit. Notre force achète notre sécurité et celle de nos enfants, ne l'oubliez pas.» répondit-t-elle farouchement, fixant les deux aliens et l'artiste à tour de rôle.

« Nous n'oublions pas. » feula le traqueur avant de la lâcher et de fixer son attention sur l'homme qui lui faisait maintenant face, sans oser le regarder en face.

Il lui tendit les mains lentement, et l'homme répondit à son geste, avec mille hésitations.

« Vous... vous m'avez sauvé la vie. Je ne sais pas comment je pourrais jamais vous remercier. » murmura-t-il tout bas, une fois son don fini.

« Vous avez commencé à le faire. Continuez et, dans dix ans, vous m'aurez donné bien plus que je ne vous ai offert.» siffla le traqueur avec un sourire amusé.

L'homme acquiesça nerveusement, puis s'esquiva prestement.

Markus, n'ayant plus de donneur volontaire, vint s'appuyer contre le mur à côté de Rosanna.

« Alors ? » demanda cette dernière par le lien.

« Ils ne sont qu'étincelle en comparaison de ton énergie si pure, ma lumineuse humaine. » répondit-il.

« Mais ? » ajouta-t-elle, devinant qu'il n'avait pas tout dit.

« Mais, avec des dons tels que ceux-ci tous les trois ou quatre jours, je n'aurais plus à ponctionner qui que ce soit pour vivre parfaitement rassasié. » répondit-il.

« Mais c'est extraordinaire ! Non ? »

« C'est étrange, Rosanna. Je suis un prédateur, je suis conçu pour tuer. »

« Oh, mais tu peux toujours tuer, simplement tu n'y es plus forcé. Markus, je n'aurais plus à craindre que tu ne meures à cause du virus Hoffan ! Je n'aurais plus à me désoler de te voir vider un de tes congénères pour survivre ! »

Le _wraith_ frémit sous la vague de soulagement et de bonheur qu'elle lui envoya bien malgré elle.

« Tu as sans doute raison, ma douce humaine. » concéda-t-il, observant un nouveau donneur qui s'éloignait de Zil'reyn.

Quinze minute plus tard, ce dernier salua de la tête son dernier donneur qui s'esquiva rapidement, les laissant seuls en compagnie des deux atlantes et de Jin'shi.

« Alors ? » s'enquit Rosanna.

Le commandant jeta un étrange regard à son congénère.

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous préférez vous alimenter ainsi. C'est plus... compliqué, mais cette énergie... c'est tellement... pur, tellement... lumineux. » répondit-il en s'adressant à ce dernier, cherchant ses mots.

Markus acquiesça dans un feulement.

Zil'reyn, qui semblait légèrement ivre, fixa sa paume, les pupilles dilatées.

« C'est grisant, mais vous vous y ferez ! » siffla le traqueur, goguenard.

Un grondement distrait lui répondit.

L' _Irän_ s'approcha doucement de Rosanna, lui effleurant le bras.

« En tout cas, il devient de plus en plus évident que votre théorie est exacte, Rosanna Gady. Un autre futur est possible. Un futur de paix.» murmura-t-elle dans sa conscience.

« Il ne s'agit que d'un don et de trois _wraiths_ , Jin'shi. Trois sur des milliers. » objecta-t-elle.

« Oh, douce humaine. Trois aujourd'hui, mais combien demain ? L'avenir est en marche, et il est déjà trop tard pour infléchir sa course. »

« Je prie pour que vous ayez raison, Jin'shi. » répondit-elle avec affection.

L'avenir très proche sembla donner raison à l'archéologue, Delleb et Filymn s'étant à leur tour portés volontaires pour un essai après le récit d'un Zil'reyn soudain très enthousiaste.

En moins d'une semaine, ce furent donc pas moins de trente volontaires qui partagèrent leur force vitale, tandis qu'une vingtaine de nouveaux donneurs venaient s'annoncer auprès de Jin'shi qui gérait la formation et le tournus des donneurs depuis le début.

Il ne resta donc plus que Léonard qui, cloîtré sur l' _Utopia_ , refusait de se rendre au village, bien que Rosanna l'ait déclaré prêt depuis longtemps.

L'artiste n'insista pas trop, mais demanda à Sombre, qui s'était offert comme donneur dès son arrivée, et aux deux soldats Terriens de le supplémenter autant que possible, espérant qu'il prenne goût à la force vitale offerte et non arrachée, et qu'il parvienne à surmonter sa crainte de se montrer, toujours insécure face à son handicap, bien qu'elle lui eût assuré que les humains ne verraient en lui qu'un grand _wraith_ effrayant et rien d'autre.

Que pouvait-elle faire de plus ? Il était le seul à pouvoir vaincre ses propres démons.

(1) Pour rappel, l'arc de Markus avait coûté l'équivalent de deux cents _frogs_ à Weir, et c'est une véritable relique.


	28. Chapitre 27

En quelques semaines, chacun avait trouvé une place au sein de cette étrange microcosme qu'était devenu Estain. Milena avait repris ses expéditions en moto, attendant le prochain grand transport spatial, laissant de bon cœur ses deux subordonnés aider les deux traqueurs à chasser des fugitifs.

Jin'shi, toujours aussi paisible, cultivait leurs maigres terres en compagnie de Selk'ym, pendant que Drysse cousait infatigablement de charmants vêtements qu'elle vendait sans peine sur les mondes carrefours. Tom, en compagnie de ses deux amis, passait ses journées sur l' _Utopia_ à en apprendre tous les secrets en compagnie de l'ancien pilote et de l'ingénieur manchot.

Rosanna semblait être perpétuellement occupée, aidant à chasser un kidnappeur, réglant un contentieux avec les villageois ou prêtant main forte sur le vaisseau. Quand à la reine, elle ignorait ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire de ses journées, mais au moins elle ne traînait ni dans ses pattes, ni dans le village, et cela lui convenait parfaitement.

Une vie étrangement paisible, surtout aux côtés des grands prédateurs stellaires.

Elle était en train de décharger la _Fireblade_ dans la cour de la ferme lorsqu'elle vit une jeune femme aux traits tirés s'approcher, tentant de dissimuler son ventre rond d'une grossesse bien avancée sous une cape bien trop chaude pour la saison.

Elle observa l'étrangère au regard fuyant et à la démarche discrète durant quelques instants, puis avec un soupir, elle s'approcha. Elle commençait à savoir qui se comportait ainsi.

« Bonjour, je peux vous aider ? » demanda-t-elle poliment.

La femme se figea, les yeux écarquillés de peur, resserrant compulsivement sa cape autour d'elle.

Elle tenta de dire quelque chose, qui se coinça dans sa gorge, puis l'air désespéré, elle baissa les yeux.

« Madame, ça va ? » demanda gentiment la soldate en s'approchant, une main tendue avec compassion.

La femme se recroquevilla sur elle-même, semblant évaluer ses chances de fuir en courant malgré sa grossesse.

« Hey, calmez-vous. On ne va pas vous faire de mal ! » tenta-t-elle de la rassurer, en vain.

Avisant Umbanni qui passait plus bas dans la rue, un panier d'œufs sous le bras, elle l'appela avec un grand geste du bras.

La vieille femme s'approcha docilement.

« Madame Giacometti, que puis-je faire pour vous ? » s'enquit l'ancienne esclave.

« Cette femme ne veut pas me croire quand je lui dis qu'elle ne risque rien ici. Pourriez-vous lui expliquer ? »

La vieille femme acquiesça et s'approcha de la future mère, lui prenant gentiment la main, lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes.

Rassurée, Milena les laissa un instant, afin d'aller attraper sa radio pour prévenir l' _Utopia_. Ce fut Léonard qui lui répondit.

« Madame Gady est présentement absente... A vrai dire, actuellement, je suis seul à bord avec les trois apprentis, Delleb et sa servante.» expliqua-t-il après une hésitation.

« D'accord, je vais m'occuper d'elle, mais prévenez Rosanna dès que possible, d'accord ? »soupira-t-elle

« Bien sûr, capitaine Giacometti. »

Être le bureau d'accueil d'Estain n'était pas exactement ce qu'elle désirait faire, mais il semblait qu'elle n'ait guère le choix.

Elle retourna donc auprès des deux femmes, pour constater avec soulagement qu'Umbanni avait convaincu l'étrangère qu'elle ne risquait rien. Cette dernière accepta d'ailleurs de la suivre dans sa maison, tandis que la vieille femme repartait, son panier sous le bras.

« Je m'appelle Milena Giacometti et vous ? » demanda-t-elle, après avoir laissé la femme engloutir trois tartines de confiture.

« Miel... » murmura-t-elle tout bas.

« Miel ? » ne put-elle s'empêcher de répéter bêtement.

La femme rougit violemment.

« C'est votre nom d'esclave ? » demanda-t-elle gentiment.

La femme opina, lui jetant un coup d'œil effrayé.

« Et votre vrai nom ? »

« Je... je ne sais pas. » murmura Miel en fixant le sol.

« D'accord. Vous connaissez votre âge ? »

« J'ai trente-cinq ans... »

« Vous ne les faites pas ! Je vous en aurais donné vingt ! » s'exclama la soldate, sincère.

La femme rougit à nouveau, portant instinctivement la main à son décolleté.

« Vous pouvez enlever cette cape, Miel. Tout va bien. »

A gestes hésitants, la femme retira sa cape. Milena sentit sa gorge se serrer lorsqu'elle découvrit une large plaie brunâtre sur l'épaule de la femme. Un coup de lame, qui lui avait déchiré les chairs jusqu'à l'os.

« Il faut soigner ça. » fit-elle remarquer en allant chercher sa trousse de secours.

La femme resta immobile, les lèvres pincées, supportant en silence la douleur malgré les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, tandis qu'elle nettoyait puis recousait la plaie.

Elle avait presque fini, et allait appliquer un pansement sur la blessure lorsque, avec un petit cri, Miel se jeta au sol, alors que la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrait.

Surprise, elle se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec Delleb, Azur sur ses talons.

« Bonjour Delleb. On toque avant d'entrer chez les gens. » lui notifia-t-elle d'un ton neutre.

« L'ingénieur m'a dit que vous aviez ramassé une autre adoratrice. » répliqua cette dernière.

« Oui, et j'allais terminer de la soigner avant que vous n'arriviez.» grinça la guerrière, renonçant d'emblée à convaincre la femme de se redresser.

La reine soupira.

« Debout, esclave. Laisse cette femelle finir de te soigner. » siffla-t-elle tout en s'asseyant élégamment sur une chaise, lissant soigneusement les plis de son manteau.

Milena termina le pansement en silence sur une Miel qui tentait de se faire aussi invisible que possible, puis se tourna vers la reine.

« Que faites-vous là, Delleb ? » demanda-t-elle, tirant un petit hoquet choqué à Miel.

« Je venais m'assurer que cette esclave ne venait pas pour nous espionner, Milena Giacometti. Après tout. cela fait partie de mes attributions que de m'assurer que les étrangers ne sont pas une menace pour ce... village. » répliqua la reine d'un ton suffisant.

« Alors, votre verdict ? »

« Si c'est une espionne, j'aimerais beaucoup rencontrer l'idiot qui l'a envoyée alors qu'elle est si pleine.» siffla la reine.

« Personne ne soupçonnerait une femme enceinte.» nota la guerrière.

La reine feula un assentiment et tourna son attention sur la femme qui se tassa encore d'avantage sur sa chaise.

« Que fais-tu ici, esclave ? » cracha-t-elle sans gentillesse.

« Mon maître... mon maître m'a ordonné de venir ici.» répondit Miel, étouffant un sanglot, les yeux rivés au sol.

« Pourquoi ? » intervint Milena, coupant la reine qui feula, dépitée.

« Il... il m'a ordonné de l'abandonner pour me sauver la vie... » gémit-elle, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

« Sois claire, humaine ! »

« Pardonnez-moi, Majesté. Monseigneur est le plus grand et le plus sage de tous les seigneurs de cette galaxie... » expliqua-t-elle, s'attirant un regard noir d'Azur qui, les bras croisés, la fixait depuis le coin de la pièce où elle s'était rangée.

Un sifflement d'avertissement retentit et l'adolescente baissa les yeux, soumise.

La femme poursuivit d'une petite voix effrayée.

« ...C'est un bon maître, qui a toujours veillé sur moi... mais il y a quelques mois... il y a cet homme... l'esclave d'un autre seigneur qui... il a... »

Sa voix se brisa, alors qu'elle enfonçait son poing dans sa bouche pour étouffer un sanglot hystérique.

Delleb allait lui ordonner de continuer, mais quelque chose dans le regard de Milena la dissuada et elle referma la bouche avec un air mauvais.

La guerrière posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule intacte de la femme, attendant en silence qu'elle continue son histoire.

Après de longues secondes, Miel se ressaisit et, essuyant ses larmes avec un reniflement misérable, reprit d'une voix plus tremblante encore.

« Je n'ai rien dit, parce que... parce qu'un esclave n'a pas à déranger son maître avec ses problèmes... Mais... mais il a fini par s'en rendre compte. » murmura-t-elle, désignant son ventre.

« Il faudrait être aveugle et sans odorat pour ne pas s'en rendre compte.» siffla la reine, alors que Milena la fusillait à nouveau du regard.

« Monseigneur m'a ordonné de lui révéler le nom du responsable et il est allé exiger réparation à son maître... Mais l'autre seigneur lui a ri au nez et lui a dit qu'il devrait être content d'avoir deux esclaves pour le prix d'un... L'autre seigneur était un peu plus puissant que mon maître, alors mon généreux propriétaire n'a rien pu faire et cet homme... l'autre esclave... il se moquait de moi dans les couloirs... Il me murmurait des choses atroces... il... Il me faisait si peur... » sanglota-t-elle.

« La suite est évidente. » lâcha Delleb, l'air très satisfait.

« Ah, vous trouvez ? » demanda Milena, tendant un mouchoir à la femme qui se liquéfiait toujours.

« Bien sûr, humaine bornée. Le propriétaire de cette esclave s'est chargé de supprimer la nuisance et a tué l'autre esclave, ce que le maître de ce dernier n'a pas apprécié. Il a voulu réparer l'affront en tuant cette femelle, mais son propriétaire s'est interposé et lui a ordonné de fuir. Il doit être mort à l'heure actuelle.» expliqua-t-elle froidement, provoquant de nouveaux pleurs compulsifs.

Milena hésitait sérieusement entre mettre à la porte la reine et son sourire suffisant ou prendre dans ses bras la femme, lorsque sa radio grésilla.

« Markus devrait arriver chez vous d'ici peu. » annonça sobrement l'ingénieur.

« Merci. » répondit la guerrière avant de se tourner vers la femme et de lui tendre un autre mouchoir.

« Azur, peux-tu préparer du thé, s'il te plaît ? Il est dans la boîte bleue dans le placard de gauche. » demanda-t-elle à l'adolescente qui s'empressa de s'exécuter, les yeux à présent remplis de larmes de compassion.

Le temps que le thé soit tiré, Markus entrait dans la cuisine dans une grande envolée des pans de son manteau.

« Mais personne ne sait toquer aux portes ici ? » s'agaça la soldate, alors que Miel se jetait à nouveau au sol et qu'Azur s'inclinait.

« Pardonnez-moi, Milena. Léonard m'a prévenu qu'une adoratrice était arrivée il y a peu. » s'excusa-t-il avec une discrète courbette qui sembla profondément interloquer Miel.

Le _wraith_ lui ordonna de se relever, prit avec plaisir une tasse du breuvage offert par Azur, s'attirant un autre regard de surprise sous les larmes qui ne cessaient de couler, puis il écouta attentivement la guerrière.

Le récit terminé, il posa sa tasse et se tourna vers la femme recroquevillée sur sa chaise.

« Je sais déjà ce que ma compagne proposera lorsqu'elle aura entendu ton histoire, je vais donc nous faire gagner du temps à tous. Sais-tu où se trouve actuellement ton maître, Miel? » demanda-t-il avec beaucoup de douceur.

La femme acquiesça en reniflant.

« Sur la base scientifique de Kachi'kalban. C'est un des guerriers qui la surveille, Monseigneur. » répondit-elle.

« Très bien. Quel est le nom de ton maître ? » poursuivit-il

La femme sembla hésiter un instant, puis son regard croisa celui, étrangement doux, du _wraith_ assis devant elle.

« Esal'kan, Monseigneur. »

«Moi et les miens allons essayez de le retrouver. Je suis curieux de savoir comment il a entendu parler de nous... En attendant, le capitaine Giacometti va prendre soin de toi, d'accord ? » gronda-t-il.

Miel leva des yeux emplis de gratitude, murmurant des paroles de reconnaissance éternelle.

« Ne te réjouis pas trop, femelle. Rien n'indique que ton maître est encore en vie... » siffla la reine, dépitée d'avoir été vaincue sur le terrain de la diplomatie par un guerrier disgracié en traqueur.

Avec un grondement bas, Markus la saisit par le poignet et la traîna dehors, sourd à ses sifflements outrés, Azur suivant docilement le mouvement.

Milena se retrouva donc à nouveau seule avec la femme.

« Vous voyez, vous n'avez rien à craindre. » lui dit-elle, lui passant une main réconfortante dans le dos.

« Vos maîtres sont très généreux ! » renifla Miel.

« Ce ne sont pas mes maîtres, disons que nous sommes voisins et, par la force des choses, alliés. » ricana-t-elle.

« Vous n'êtes pas une servante des nobles seigneurs ?! »

« Oulà, non. J'ai plutôt tendance à leur être farouchement opposée, à quelques exceptions près. Vous verrez, ici, les choses sont pour le moins... uniques. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Et bien par exemple, il n'y a plus d'esclave ici. Umbanni, la vieille femme que vous avez vue tout à l'heure, était esclave comme vous, mais elle a décidé qu'elle ne désirait plus servir les _wraiths_ et maintenant elle vit au village. Azur et Sombre ont choisi de continuer à se soumettre aux _wraiths_ mais maintenant ils sont juste leurs serviteurs, avec une paie et des droits. »

La femme la fixa comme si ce qu'elle disait était impossible.

« Les choses sont très différentes ici. » ajouta-t-elle, avisant la tignasse blanche de Tom par la fenêtre de la cuisine.

Quelque chose de nouveau se passait, il fallait qu'il vienne voir.

L'adolescent entra avec l'air d'un félin curieux, fixant presque avec avidité la femme qui se prosterna profondément une fois de plus.

« Miel, cessez de vous jeter par terre à chaque fois qu'un _wraith_ entre, vous allez finir par vous provoquer une fausse couche. » grinça la guerrière alors que Tom, d'une main douce mais ferme, la forçait à se rasseoir.

« Elle a raison. Vu votre état, il vous faut être prudente, ou il risque d'arriver malheur à votre petit. » nota-t-il gentiment.

« Miel, je vous présente mon fils, Tom ! » ajouta Milena, passant un bras fier autour des épaules du jeune _wraith_ \- à présent plus grand qu'elle.

La femme les fixa quelques instants, interdite, alors qu'ils échangeaient un sourire complice.

« Les choses sont très différentes ici. » conclut-elle, estomaquée.

 _Sa douce humaine s'était lancée sur les traces d'un adolescent qui avait fugué afin d'éviter un mariage dont il ne voulait pas, sur un des mondes avec lesquels Milena commerçait._

 _Il était indéniable que, pour ce genre de mission, elle était des trois traqueurs la plus apte._

 _Il arriva sur le monde en question, sur lequel il faisait nuit noire, et sans même descendre du socle de la Porte, il contacta sa compagne. Avant même qu'il n'ait fini son explication, elle mit le cap sur l'anneau de pierre._

 _Satisfait, il composa de nouvelles coordonnées, et prit contact avec son frère de ruche, occupé à pister un voleur dans une plaine brûlée par le soleil, puis il rentra sur Oumana et se fit téléporter sans délai à bord du vaisseau._

 _Léonard l'aida a identifier à quelle reine appartenait le territoire et à estimer les forces en présence, puis, à peine le temps pour lui d'aller chercher un peu de matériel supplémentaire, que sa compagne traversait la Porte, suivie à quelques minutes d'écart par Filymn._

 _Ils se retrouvèrent donc devant le grand anneau de pierre._

 _« C'est sur le territoire de Trelimme. D'après les informations de Léonard, le complexe se trouve à environ deux kilomètres de la Porte, dans une petite vallée. Avec un peu de chance, le guerrier est toujours en vie, et il a réussi à échapper à son frère en fuyant le complexe, mais rien n'est moins sûr.» expliqua-t-il sombrement, leur tendant à chacun une arme supplémentaire, dont un lance-drone à sa compagne, ainsi qu'un brassard_ wraith _._

 _« Markus, pourquoi des brassards explosifs ? » demanda son humaine._

 _« Nous n'avons pas de C4, mais ça devrait faire l'affaire au cas où... » siffla-t-il._

 _« Tu me rassures... Tu sais que moi, les vocations suicidaires, ce n'est pas trop mon truc. »_

 _Il acquiesça avec un feulement féroce puis, assuré qu'ils étaient prêts, il composa l'adresse donnée par l'esclave, tout en réalisant qu'ils se jetaient peut-être tout droit dans un piège._


	29. Chapitre 28

Rosanna cligna des yeux sous la vive lumières de deux soleils bleus, qui éclairaient une vaste prairie vallonneuse toute moutonnée de buissons et de bosquets.

Deux drones tombèrent au sol, assommés avant même d'avoir compris ce qui se passait, tandis que Markus lançait un puissant appel télépathique, conscient d'être de toute manière découvert.

« Il est en vie ! » feula le _wraith_ , indiquant d'un geste du bras un point sur leur gauche.

Sans une hésitation, ils s'élancèrent, se répartissant sur une ligne, espacés d'environ trente mètres chacun afin de ne pas former une cible unique, tout en étant assez près pour s'entraider.

Les deux _wraiths_ calquèrent leurs foulées sur la sienne, plus lente, et ils arrivèrent bientôt en vue du complexe de recherches, masse noire dans la prairie, plus loin sur leur droite.

Deux _Darts_ jaillirent du bâtiment, décrivant une courbe rapide dans le ciel, avant d'infléchir leur course dans leur direction.

Markus pila net, bandant son arc, attendant calmement que le premier vaisseau soit à sa portée.

Dans un sifflement inaudible sous le crissement suraigu des vaisseaux, la flèche partit, se plantant dans le ventre de l'appareil qui tangua un peu - ses tirs les ratant largement - mais poursuivit sa course.

Rosanna, à son tour, s'arrêta, levant le tube argenté vers le ciel.

Il y eut un éclair doré, puis le second _Dart_ explosa en vol, tandis que le premier décrivait une large courbe pour revenir les pilonner.

Son lanceur devenu inutile à nouveau dans le dos, la jeune femme recommença à courir, sur les trace du jeune traqueur qui les avaient distancés.

Markus, à présent en retrait, visa à nouveau le chasseur, dans lequel une seconde flèche se planta, le faisant émettre une épaisse fumée noire.

« Je l'ai trouvé ! » hurla Filymn dans leurs esprits.

« Alors on fiche le camp, les renforts arrivent ! » beugla-t-elle en retour, alors qu'une quinzaine de silhouettes massives de drones sortaient de la structure, précédées d'une dizaine d'alphas, plus agiles et plus rapides.

Le _Dart_ en difficulté fit un dernier passage en rase-mottes, forçant Markus à plonger dans un buisson pour éviter un tir, avant de se crasher dans une gerbe de terre un peu plus loin.

« Filymn ! » insista-t-elle, fixant avec inquiétude les _wraiths_ qui montaient à l'assaut de la colline au sommet de laquelle ils se trouvaient.

Une traction mentale lui signala que le _wraith_ l'avait entendue, puis quelques instants plus tard, elle le vit faire demi-tour à toute vitesse, un guerrier massif sur ses talons. Elle n'attendit pas qu'ils arrivent à sa hauteur et commença à courir en direction de la porte, sachant qu'ils la rattraperaient bien assez tôt.

Filymn la dépassa bientôt, et fonça le plus vite possible vers la Porte afin de composer l'adresse, tandis que le guerrier suivait avec difficulté, peinant à atteindre son allure pourtant modeste en comparaison de celle des deux traqueurs.

Ils arrivèrent à la Porte alors que les premiers tirs sifflaient à leurs oreilles, Markus arma un bracelet explosif avant de le lancer en direction de leurs adversaires puis ils se jetèrent dans le vortex sans attendre.

Selon le protocole qu'elle avait établi, ils arrivèrent sur un monde « tampon », inhabité et sans danger où, leurs armes braquées, ils attendirent leurs poursuivants, qui ne tardèrent pas.

Six guerriers eurent le temps de traverser avant que la Porte ne se referme, et si deux furent assommés avant même de s'être complètement rematerialisés, une lutte féroce s'engagea avec les quatre restants.

Il y eut un instant de flottement lorsque Rosanna, qui était la plus proche du socle, se jeta en feulant sur le guerrier à sa portée, une dérisoire dague à la main, puis les aliens reprirent leurs esprits et se jetèrent en rugissant sur les traqueurs.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, ils étaient tous morts. L'un d'eux d'une flèche en plein front, les trois autres égorgés ou poignardés.

Essuyant soigneusement sa dague avec un chiffon, Rosanna se retourna vers le guerrier qui n'avait pas bougé, récupérant douloureusement de trois profondes blessures en plein torse.

Un bref coup d'œil aux deux traqueurs lui apprit que c'était à elle de prendre les choses en main.

« Vous êtes Esal'kan, le maître de Miel ? » demanda-t-elle sans ambage.

Le _wraith_ feula et fixa Markus en retroussant les lèvres.

L'artiste se tourna vers lui, attendant qu'il partage la communication télépathique, ce que ce dernier ne tarda pas à faire.

« Il pense que je devrais mieux t'éduquer, car, esclave de combat ou pas, tu dois le respect aux "maîtres". » expliqua ce dernier avec un grand sourire goguenard.

Filymn, qui avait commencé à faire les poches des guerriers abattus, se redressa, observant la scène avec beaucoup d'intérêt.

« Esclave de combat ? Je savais même pas que ça existait, ça. Je pensais que les humains suffisamment forts, vous en faisiez des coureurs... » répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire amusé.

« Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler. » approuva Markus, son frère de ruche acquiesçant dans son dos.

« Traqueur, fais taire cette impudente ! » cracha le guerrier.

« Mon cher, deux reines n'ont pas réussi à me faire taire, alors honnêtement, je me tairais pas pour vous. Est-ce vous qui avez envoyé une femme enceinte jusqu'aux yeux chez nous ? »

Le _wraith_ feula en détournant les yeux

« Voilà, c'était pas si dur de répondre ! Vous serez sans doute ravi d'apprendre qu'elle va bien et qu'elle est en sécurité. Maintenant, moi, j'ai un autre problème. Pourquoi l'avoir envoyée _chez nous_ ? »

« Cela ne te concerne pas, humaine stupide ! » cracha le guerrier, alors que Markus grondait tout bas.

« Ben... Justement, ça me concerne. Beaucoup de gens ont placé leur confiance en moi, et il m'incombe donc de m'assurer qu'ils soient en sécurité. Donc, pourquoi nous l'avoir envoyée ? »

Un sifflement aigu lui répondit.

« Filymn ? S'il vous plaît, pourriez-vous allez chercher Delleb et lui expliquer que je n'ai ni l'envie ni la patience de tirer les vers du nez d'un guerrier borné, et que j'aurais le plus grand besoin de ses capacités télépathiques ? » demanda-t-elle sans quitter des yeux le guerrier.

« Avec plaisir, Madame ! » répondit le traqueur, en la saluant d'une rapide courbette avant de composer l'adresse.

Le guerrier fixa son congénère d'un air profondément répugné et choqué.

« Comme si des ordures de votre genre pouvaient avoir l'oreille d'une grande reine...» siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

«Vous verrez mais en attendant, on va mettre les choses au clair. Je m'appelle Rosanna Gady, et je ne suis l'esclave de personne. Vous pouvez m'appeler Mme Gady, Rosanna Gady, ou simplement Madame, comme il vous plaît, mais ne vous avisez plus jamais de me traiter d'esclave ou de m'insulter.» expliqua-t-elle d'un ton froid.

« Tu ne me mérite même pas le titre d'esclave, sale humaine ! » cracha le guerrier.

Le traqueur se jeta sur lui avec un rugissement furieux, pour être brutalement intercepté par la jeune femme.

« Markus, je te remercie, mais je suis assez grande pour me défendre toute seule quand on m'insulte. » déclara-t-elle.

Avec un grondement sourd, l'alien s'immobilisa, alors qu'elle se tournait vers le guerrier, qui les fixait en feulant d'un air mauvais.

Avec un sourire qui n'avait d'aimable que l'apparence, elle s'approcha de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse sentir son souffle sur son visage.

« Retire immédiatement tes paroles, guerrier. » murmura-t-elle froidement, passant à un tutoiement bien moins respectueux.

Un feulement dédaigneux lui répondit. Le _wraith_ , même après l'avoir vu tuer un de ses congénères ne parvenait pas à la voir comme un potentiel danger. Elle allait se charger de lui prouver qu'il avait tort. Après tout, la gentillesse ne pouvait pas toujours fonctionner.

Sans le moindre avertissement, elle redressa brutalement la tête, venant heurter le menton de l'alien, dont plusieurs dents se brisèrent sous le choc, puis dans la foulée, elle passa rapidement sous son bras, entortillant sa main dans les longs cheveux blancs avant de se servir de son poids pour le forcer à basculer à genoux, le tête désagréablement tirée en arrière.

« Les excuses ? » susurra-t-elle avec un sourire tranquille.

Avec tout une série de grognements inarticulés, le _wraith_ se débattit, la jeune femme se maintenant juste hors de portée de ses griffes, ses mouvements limités tant par son manteau que par sa position en extension.

Il tenta de s'emparer de sa dague à sa ceinture, mais d'un mouvement habile du pied, elle le désarma.

« J'attends des excuses. » répéta-t-elle, alors que la Porte s'activait.

« Ignoble raclure, je vais t'apprendre à respecter tes maîtres ! Je te ferais souffrir jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies de t'achever, sale chienne ! » beugla-t-il en se tortillant.

« C'est pas des excuses, ça. » siffla l'artiste en retour, raffermissant sa prise sur son crâne.

Avec un grondement douloureux, l'alien parvint à se redresser, l'entraînant avec lui. Agilement, la jeune femme bondit hors de sa portée, l'observant, à moitié ramassée, un feulement de défi aux lèvres.

Un grondement appréciateur attira son attention sur Delleb qui descendait du socle, l'air extrêmement amusé.

« Le traqueur m'a dit que vous aviez besoin de mon aide, mais il me semble que vous vous débrouilliez très bien, Rosanna Gady. » siffla la reine.

« Très drôle, Delleb. Je ne faisais que donner une petite leçon de politesse à ce guerrier en vous attendant.» répondit-elle en se détendant.

« Et alors ? » demanda la reine, dardant son regard sur le guerrier qui posa un genou à terre pour la saluer, soumis et terrifié d'être réellement en face de la reine millénaire.

« Pas très concluant. » maugréa-t-elle en observant le mâle, soudain obéissant.

« C'est normal, Rosanna Gady. Même si vous êtes déjà plutôt... respectable pour une humaine, il vous manque cette étincelle propre aux reines. » susurra-t-elle en s'approchant lentement.

« Je vous en prie, Delleb, éblouissez-moi ! » répondit la femme, lui désignant l'alien d'un geste théâtral.

Avec un petit grondement satisfait la reine s'avança, impressionnante, monolithique et inébranlable, tandis que l'artiste se reculait discrètement au côtés des deux traqueurs, observant attentivement.

 _Elle s'approcha, tournant délibérément autour du guerrier agenouillé, lui laissant bien le temps de sentir toute sa vulnérabilité._

 _Elle glissa un regard vers l'humaine qui l'étudiait scrupuleusement. Qu'elle voie donc ce qu'était une véritable reine ! Qu'elle voie donc la noblesse qui coulait dans ses veines ! Qu'elle voie donc la vraie puissance des_ wraiths _!_

 _« Qui es-tu ? » demanda-t-elle à claire et haute voix, afin d'être certaine que l'humaine ne loupe rien du spectacle._

 _« Esal'kan de Trelimme, Majesté.» répondit le mâle, toujours un genou à terre._

 _« L'esclave gestante appelée Miel t'appartient-elle ? »_

 _« Oui, Votre Grandeur. »_

 _Elle prit le temps de jeter un regard suffisant à l'humaine qui lui répondit d'un grand sourire lumineux, ce qui lui fit perdre durant un instant sa contenance. Elle lui montrait sa supériorité, et cette créature n'en prenait aucun ombrage ! Inexplicable._

 _Elle se recentra sur l'alpha._

 _« Pourquoi nous l'avoir envoyée ? »_

 _Le mâle tiqua._

 _Doucement, délicatement, elle lui releva le menton d'une griffe, le forçant à croiser ses pupilles d'or liquide._

 _« Réponds. »_

 _Ses lèvres se retroussèrent légèrement alors qu'il tentait de fuir son regard._

 _« Pour la protéger. » cracha-t-il finalement, presque avec dégoût._

 _« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle froidement, maintenant toujours son menton._

 _A nouveau, le mâle tiqua, fuyant ouvertement ses yeux._

 _« Elle m'appartient, je n'allais pas laisser un autre l'éliminer !» siffla-t-il._

 _L'humaine eut un horripilant reniflement amusé._

 _« Quoi, Rosanna Gady ? » demanda-t-elle sèchement._

 _« Demandez-lui depuis combien de temps il l'a. Je parierais sur au moins trente ans. » répondit la femelle._

 _Elle fit un signe de tête au mâle, pour lui ordonner de répondre._

 _Ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil outré,et pourtant presque effrayé à l'humaine._

 _« Bientôt trente-trois ans.» cracha-t-il._

 _« Vous avez votre réponse, Rosanna Gady. Puis-je continuer ? »_

 _« Allez-y, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit encore nécessaire. La seule chose que je ne sais toujours pas, c'est comment il a su où envoyer Miel. » répondit-elle avec un petit geste mou de la main._

 _Cette maudite créature n'était donc jamais capable de rester tranquille ?_

 _« Donc, selon vous, il est digne de confiance ? » s'entendit-elle cracher._

 _« Oui.» répondit l'impudente humaine sans hésiter._

 _« Et comment ? »_

 _La jeune femme s'avança vers elle, un bras dans le dos, tel un professeur qui donne cours._

 _« Delleb, que savez-vous du cycle de développement humain ? »_

 _« Que les humains sont faibles de leur naissance à leur mort, et que les larves n'ont aucune chance de survivre sans assistance. » siffla-t-elle._

 _« Dans les grandes lignes, c'est ça. Miel a trente-cinq ans, et est la « propriété » de ce guerrier depuis trente-trois ans. Elle avait donc deux ans lorsqu'il l'a récupérée. »_

 _« Je sais compter, Rosanna Gady ! » s'offusqua-t-elle._

 _« Je n'en doute pas, Delleb, mais savez-vous qu'à cet âge, un petit humain sait à peine marcher, qu'il ne peut pas encore manger de nourriture vraiment solide, et encore moins prendre soin de lui ? » demanda-t-elle._

 _« Et alors ? »_

 _« Esal'kan, Miel est née esclave ou a été choisie ? » demanda-t-elle au guerrier, qui la fixa un instant avec haine, puis voyant qu'elle attendait aussi sa réponse, baissa la tête._

 _« Je l'ai choisie.» siffla-t-il._

 _Elle ne voyait toujours pas où l'humaine voulait en venir._

 _« Delleb, il l'a choisie parmi une population sélectionnée. Elle n'avait plus de famille, plus de parents pour s'occuper d'elle, tout en étant trop petite pour prendre soin d'elle-même. Il a dû la nourrir lui-même, la changer, l'habiller, la laver. Il a veillé sur elle toutes ces années. Il l'a protégée au péril de sa propre vie. Elle est bien plus qu'une esclave pour lui ! Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'est Miel à ses yeux, mais il ne nous fera aucun mal, pas si on le laisse la retrouver. N'est-ce pas, Esal'kan ? »_

 _Le mâle acquiesça, tout en cherchant frénétiquement comment l'humaine était entrée dans son esprit. Elle ne put retenir un sourire. C'était très amusant de la voir exercer son étrange capacité sur autrui._

 _« Soit. Mais comment as-tu su où l'envoyer ? » capitula-t-elle, se tournant à nouveau vers l'alpha._

 _« Une rumeur tenace dit qu'il y a un village de bétail dans le territoire d'Olamin'shi qui, depuis quelques mois, accepte les adorateurs de toutes origines. » répondit-il._

 _« Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir envoyée sur un monde d'adorateurs ? » intervint l'humaine, visiblement perplexe._

 _Elle renifla avec dédain. Elle ne savait pas tout, finalement !_

 _« Parce que, Rosanna Gady, les mondes d'adorateurs font tous partie d'un territoire, et que, sauf exception, les liens d'appartenance à la ruche y sont très forts. » expliqua-t-elle, se sentant d'humeur pédagogue._

 _L'humaine la regarda stupidement, l'air toujours aussi perplexe._

 _« Les adorateurs tuent ou capturent ceux qui n'ont pas la même allégeance qu'eux. » intervint le traqueur géant._

 _« Mais c'est horrible ! » s'écria l'humaine, choquée._

 _« Ils sont fidèles à leurs maîtres... » déclara-t-elle sobrement._

 _Après tout, ils leurs offraient la vie et la sécurité, leur dévouement absolu était la moindre des choses._

 _L'humaine se reprit._

 _« Bon, il va falloir étudier cette histoire de rumeur, mais en attendant, il faut décider quoi faire de lui... Esal'kan, que comptez-vous faire ? »_

 _Le guerrier releva la tête, surpris par la question._

 _« Elle veut savoir à qui va ton allégeance, guerrier. » précisa-t-elle, puisque l'humaine n'était pas capable d'être claire dans ses questions._

 _Elle sentit l'esprit du mâle frémir d'inquiétude, tandis qu'il fixait l'horizon, comme si une réponse eut pu s'y cacher._

 _Après une longue minute de silence, l'humaine vint s'accroupir face à lui._

 _« Je vous propose quelque chose, Esal'kan. Votre situation est pour le moins délicate. Bien entendu, vous pourriez retourner auprès de vos frères, et en vous comportant bien, ils finiraient par oublier cet... incident. Mais Miel ne sera plus jamais en sécurité là-bas. Vous pourriez aussi la laisser avec nous et repartir tout en sachant qu'elle sera en sécurité et bien traitée... mais sans plus jamais la revoir. » expliqua-t-elle d'un air faussement détaché._

 _Le mâle feula, outré. Il ne choisirait aucune de ces propositions, et elle le savait parfaitement._

 _« ...Ou alors, vous nous rejoignez, et personne ne vous empêchera de voir votre humaine ni de prendre soin d'elle, et vous nous serez utiles, tous les deux, je peux vous le promettre.» poursuivit-elle._

 _« Je ne trahirais pas les miens pour des humains... » feula-t-il avec un regard mauvais._

 _L'humaine soutint son regard, irradiant de cette douceur si anormale._

 _«Chacun d'entre nous œuvre à une cause bien plus grande, une cause qui dépasse les_ wraiths _et les humains, car au final, c'est notre sauvegarde à tous pour laquelle nous nous battons. Je désire protéger les humains de cette galaxie, et Delleb ne désire que voir les vôtres retrouver leur grandeur passée, et nous ne sommes ici, ensemble, que parce que le seul moyen d'atteindre nos objectifs respectifs passe par une entraide et une alliance sincère et profonde. Je ne vous demande pas de trahir votre race et votre sang, mais au contraire de les servir, en suivant votre cœur et votre instinct. »_

 _Elle pouvait presque sentir l'invisible toile que l'humaine déployait autour de l'âme du mâle._

 _« Je ne vous demande pas de renier Trelimme. Je ne vous le demanderais jamais. Vous le ferez librement, si un jour cela vous semble être ce qu'il faut faire. Je ne vous demanderais pas davantage de nous prêter serment, à moi ou à Delleb. Si vous le faites, il faut que ce soit un acte librement choisi et en aucun cas imposé. Vous comprenez ? »_

 _L'alpha la fixa, totalement perdu._

 _« Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? » demanda-t-il finalement, tournant son regard vers elle, comme si elle eut pu avoir la réponse._

 _« Venez avec nous, voyez comment nous vivons, voyez ce que nous avons à offrir, ce à quoi nous œuvrons, et ensuite choisissez. »_

 _« Rosanna Gady ! » s'insurgea-t-elle. Cette humaine n'était donc pas consciente des risques encourus ?!_

 _« Tout va bien, Delleb. J'ai confiance en l'intelligence de ce guerrier.» répondit l'humaine, sans même la regarder._

 _« Cessez d'avoir confiance en tous les_ wraiths _de cette galaxie ! » répliqua-t-elle sèchement._

 _« Je n'ai pas confiance en tous les_ wraiths _de la galaxie, Delleb : j'ai confiance en l'extraordinaire intelligence de votre race et en sa prodigieuse fierté. C'est pour ça que nous sommes alliées. C'est pour ça que j'ai toute confiance en "mes"_ wraiths _, et c'est pour ça que jamais je n'aurais confiance en Silla. Parce que j'ai une foi absolue en l'intelligence et en l'orgueil de chacun d'entre vous ! » répliqua-t-elle en se redressant pour lui faire face._

 _Et ça, ce n'était pas de l'orgueil ? De la vanité et une fierté mal placée ?_

 _« Mais ce n'est pas le moment pour en débattre. Rentrons. » conclut l'humaine._


	30. Chapitre 29

Quatre heures après le départ de Markus, les trois traqueurs étaient revenus, escortant un guerrier _wraith_ et une Delleb à l'air anormalement joyeuse.

Miel qui n'avait cessé de s'agiter depuis le départ du traqueur, s'était précipitée dans la rue, pleurant de joie pour se jeter aux pieds du guerrier, qui s'agenouilla pour lui caresser chaleureusement le dos.

Milena sentit un désagréable frisson la secouer alors qu'elle avait davantage l'impression regarder un chien faisant la fête à son maître que deux être intelligents et civilisés.

« On finit presque par s'y faire... » glissa l'artiste qui l'avait rejointe.

« Je sais pas comment tu peux t'y faire. Cette femme est plus vieille que nous deux, et regarde-la... à genoux dans la poussière à se faire gratter derrières les oreilles... C'est... malsain ! »

« Leur relation est étrange, plus encore que celle qui attache Azur à Zil'reyn mais, au final, la femme comme le _wraith_ sont un peu moins seuls ainsi. Regarde-les... chacun offre un peu de bonheur et de soutien à l'autre... Est-ce mal, Milena ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non, mais pas comme ça ! C'est pas un chien ! »

Son amie rit doucement.

« Tu as raison, Milena, mais tu as aussi tort. Il y a des milliers de _wraiths_ dans cette galaxie, et pour l'immense majorité, les humains ne sont que de la nourriture, sans importance ni sentiments. Pour quelques centaines d'entre eux, dont ce guerrier et le commandant, les humains sont des sortes d'animaux de compagnie, des compagnons à aimer et à caresser, à qui ils peuvent confier leurs peines et leurs souffrances, et montrer un peu de cette bonté que leur société leur interdit. Et, enfin, il y a Markus et Tom, qui voient en nous des égaux, avec qui partager et construire une vie. Ils ne sont que deux Milena, deux ! D'autres viendront, je n'en doute pas, mais pour le moment, nous ne pouvons rejeter la moindre parcelle de bienveillance et de bonté envers l'humanité, fusse-t-elle ainsi. »

La guerrière soupira, vaincue, avant de rentrer chez elle.

Il fut convenu, malgré les protestations du _wraith_ , que Miel - dont l'accouchement n'était plus si lointain - resterait au village, à proximité immédiate de la sage-femme, et que - selon les accords avec le conseil stipulant qu'aucun _wraith_ en dehors de Tom n'avait le droit de passer la nuit dans le bourg - le guerrier irait vivre sur l' _Utopia_ , tout en ayant le droit de venir rendre visite à la femme en journée. Bien entendu, « au village » sous-entendait chez elle, et elle se retrouva donc à déménager ses affaires de la chambre du rez-de-chaussé à l'une de celles encore vacantes de l'étage pour laisser la future mère s'y installer. Sa principale consolation fut Drysse, dont le visage déformé s'illumina d'un sourire bienheureux lorsque Miel lui laissa poser ses mains sur son ventre.

La malheureuse hybride avait perdu son enfant et avait servi de génisse à un scientifique fou. Voir ainsi une petite vie se développer, innocente et pure, était pour elle une magnifique lueur d'espoir, et très vite, naquit entre les deux femmes une étrange complicité.

Sa maison s'était transformée en véritable moulin, des _wraiths_ y entrant ou en sortant à toute heure du jour sans jamais demander la moindre permission, jusqu'à ce que, excédée, elle ne lance une bûche en pleine tête du commandant, qui s'effondra net -assommé-, pour ne se réveiller que quelques minutes plus tard, sous un seau d'eau glacée diligemment administré par un Selk'ym au sourire cruel. A partir de ce jour là, plus personne n'osa entrer chez elle sans toquer au préalable, et le calme revint à peu près sous son toit.

Si elle appréciait la présence de Markus, qui à l'instar de son fils ou de l'hybride savait être de bonne compagnie, et tolérait celle du petit traqueur, elle peinait à supporter les très rares intrusions de la reine ou de son mâle, et les visites quotidiennes du guerrier, qui pourtant ne faisait que passer tout droit pour aller s'enfermer dans la chambre occupée par la future mère et n'en ressortir que bien plus tard. A chaque fois, des images extrêmement malsaines lui venaient à l'esprit, y restant des heures, et elle détestait cela.

Une douzaine de jours après l'arrivée de Miel et de son maître sur Oumana, Rosanna vint lui emprunter le disque dur sur lequel elle gardait presque quatre cents films et autant de romans numériques. Dans la foulée, elle l'invita en compagnie de tous ceux vivant sous son toit à venir à la soirée « cinéma terrien » qu'elle comptait organiser à la nuit tombée dans une des salles de repos du vaisseau.

La nuit descendait donc doucement sur le village lorsqu'elle fut téléportée à bord en compagnie de Selk'ym et de Miel, Drysse et Jin'shi ayant décliné l'invitation.

Elle ne put retenir un petit sifflement admiratif en découvrant l'aménagement de ladite salle, dans laquelle Filymn et Kang finissaient d'entasser tout ce que le vaisseau semblait compter de coussins et de couvertures.

Le résultat consistait en deux vastes banquettes et trois fauteuils alignés devant un écran occupant presque tout un pan de mur, et, entre deux, une petite marrée moelleuse de tissus multicolores.

Delleb s'appropria sauvagement un des canapés, se constituant un genre de trône avec deux piles de coussins en guise d'accoudoirs.

Son commandant s'installa sobrement dans un des fauteuils voisins, l'approchant au maximum, alors qu'Azur venait se nicher contre sa jambe avec un air de soumission ravie qui fit tiquer Milena.

Tom, Liu et Jiu s'étaient déjà vautrés sur le second canapé, un immense bol de fruits à leur pieds.

Après un bref affrontement de regards, Esal'kan s'installa dans le second fauteuil, avant de faire signe à Miel de le rejoindre tandis que l'hybride lui léguait galamment le dernier siège, s'installant dignement en tailleur sur un gros coussin, bientôt imité par Strauss, Kang, Léonard et Markus.

La future mère, à sa grande répugnance, vint se lover entre les jambes d'Esal'kan, qui enfouit une main possessive dans sa chevelure avec un grondement satisfait.

Ne restèrent plus que Filymn, Sombre et Rosanna, qui les bras chargés respectivement d'un ordinateur Ancien connecté à son disque dur, d'un autre bol de fruits et d'un énorme cruchon de thé glacé, finalisèrent l'installation, avant de se chercher une place.

Pour l'artiste, ce ne fut pas compliqué, et elle vint s'allonger sur une ligne de coussins, se servant du traqueur comme d'un oreiller. Ce dernier leva diligemment le bras pour la laisser s'installer, puis avec la même possessivité que les deux autres _wraiths_ envers leurs esclaves, il laissa reposer une main griffue sur son épaule.

Le jeune traqueur et le serviteur étaient sur le point d'aller s'installer discrètement derrière, lorsqu'elle les retint d'un geste.

« Vous deux, n'allez pas vous planquer dans le noir, vous avez votre place avec nous. » leur fit-elle remarquer.

Amanda fit signe à l'homme aux joues cramoisies de venir s'installer à côté d'elle, tandis que Rosanna, d'un geste autoritaire, forçait l'alien à s'asseoir devant elle, presque à côté de son frère de ruche, avant de lancer le film.

Milena jeta un dernier coup d'œil aux deux traqueurs, l'un détendu et visiblement satisfait et l'autre crispé, le dos très droit, puis elle se concentra sur l'écran.

Les quinze premières minutes, elle les passa essentiellement à se demander pourquoi, parmi tous les films disponibles, son amie avait choisi celui-là en particulier.

La demi-heure suivante, elle tenta de se concentrer sur l'histoire malgré les protestations outrées de Zil'reyn et de Léonard à propos des incohérences technologiques, et des rires étouffés de Liu et Tom, qui visiblement préféraient discuter à voix basse que de regarder.

A la moitié du film, lorsque Rosanna déclara une entracte, essentiellement pour permettre à Miel d'aller soulager sa vessie fragilisée par l'enfant qu'elle portait, elle comprit finalement le choix de son amie, en écoutant les discussions enflammés des _wraiths_ , visiblement enthousiastes.

Elle se resservait un verre de thé glacé lorsque l'artiste s'approcha d'elle.

« Alors, tu en penses quoi ? »

« Bah, tu sais, j'ai jamais été une grande fan de Schwarzy... »

« Je te parle pas du film, Milena. Je te parle des spectateurs. »

« Ben quoi ? »

« Non, tu n'as rien remarqué ? »

Elle repensa aux expressions des adoratrices appuyées aux pieds des guerriers et frissonna.

« Heu, non. »

« Alors ouvre les yeux.» souffla son amie avant d'annoncer la fin de la pause.

Elle retourna donc à sa place, observant les autres. Tout d'abord, elle ne vit rien, puis lorsque l'ingénieur changea de place pour venir s'asseoir à côté de Markus, de telle sorte que les deux mâles puissent s'appuyer l'un sur l'autre, elle découvrit la pièce sous un tout autre œil.

Au centre, Delleb trônait toujours, caressant distraitement du pied la jambe d'Azur qui traînait non loin d'elle, tandis que l'adolescente jouait pensivement avec les plis du manteau de son maître.

Un peu plus à droite, le guerrier massait lentement les épaules de la future mère, à nouveau lovée contre lui.

Sur la gauche, les trois adolescents s'étaient littéralement vautrés les uns sur les autres en un amalgame qu'elle ne pouvait imaginer confortable, avec sagement alignés devant eux sur leurs coussins les deux soldats, l'hybride et le serviteur, son propre fauteuil terminant la ligne.

Mais le plus saisissant était sans doute l'étrange agrégat qui s'était produit au fil de la projection à l'extrême droite.

Markus, toujours en tailleur, dépassait d'une bonne tête, l'artiste se servant toujours de sa cuisse comme d'un oreiller. Mais à présent, appuyé lourdement à sa droite se trouvait l'ingénieur, tandis que le jeune traqueur enfin détendu, se servait sans vergogne de son amie comme d'un dossier contre lequel s'appuyer.

C'était dérangeant, mais d'une autre manière. Il n'y avait clairement aucun lien de soumission ou de domination dans leurs postures, aussi mit-elle un moment à trouver ce qui la gênait.

Finalement, jetant un œil à son fils, pas moins avachi sur ses amis, elle comprit.

Il était inconcevable sur terre que des adultes s'empilent ainsi sans aucune notions d'espace personnel ou de dignité et elle doutait qu'il en soit autrement chez les wraiths si fier et méfiant.

Pour sûr, quelque chose lui échappait. Il faudrait qu'elle en parle avec Rosanna, après le film.

Sans plus réfléchir, elle se concentra sur ce qui restait du film, suivant presque avec intérêt les déboires du major Alan « Dutch » Schaefer dans les jungles guatémaltèques. (1)

 _Il médita quelques instants sur ses choix à présent que l'écran était redevenu noir, puis comme le traqueur ne semblait pas désireux de bouger, Léonard resta assis, son épaule confortablement calée contre celle de son nouveau frère de ruche._

 _Il n'avait effectivement pas mis longtemps à s'habituer à cette nouvelle hiérarchie linéaire._

 _L'absence de compétition entre eux permettait ce genre de fraternisation, et il devait bien reconnaître que l'animal grégaire en lui était immensément satisfait de cette proximité tant mentale que physique. Il y avait quelque chose de viscéralement bienfaisant dans cette solide présence vivante et pacifique à son côté._

 _D'une pensée, il sonda ses nouveaux frères qui, comme en écho, lui renvoyèrent un bonheur identique, puis se penchant un peu, il observa l'humaine qui semblait dormir, la respiration lente et profonde, si vulnérable, si délicate, allongée contre les deux traqueurs._

 _Il en fut touché. Rosanna Gady, malgré sa fragilité, malgré son humanité, n'hésitait pas un instant à leurs confier son existence, sa vie si éphémère et flamboyante, leur offrant cette faiblesse et toute sa confiance. Il avait bâti et réparé des ruches, et pourtant jamais, au cours des millénaires, personne ne lui avait ainsi confié aveuglément sa vie._

 _Il sentit l'approbation muette du géant, qui délicatement leur ouvrit une fenêtre sur l'esprit de la femelle. Il l'aurait jurée endormie, et pourtant son esprit rayonnait, brodant à une vitesse extraordinaire une titanesque tapisserie de pensées et d'émotions. Il ne comprenait pas la logique qui sous-tendait l'onirique création, mais il finit par comprendre qu'elle brodait ses perceptions, ses émotions, et les souvenirs des instants présents, les mêlant délicatement aux vapeurs évanescentes de leurs propres ressentis, qu'elle percevait au travers de cet étrange lien._

 _« Que fait-elle ? » demanda-t-il à l'esprit sombre de Markus._

 _« Elle s'imprègne du moment, elle le vit et le grave dans son âme. »_

 _« Mais ce n'est pas un souvenir, ça ! » protesta Filymn._

 _« Il l'est pour elle. Les faits ne sont qu'une infime part de ses perceptions. Il y a ce qu'elle voit, ce qu'elle vit, mais aussi ce qu'elle pressent. »_

 _« Alors ce ne sont pas des souvenirs, mais une construction mentale non rationnelle. » nota-t-il._

 _« C'est exact. Rosanna n'est pas rationnelle, elle n'est pas factuelle. Elle est émotion et ressenti, elle est instinct et folie. Elle est libre, parce que la réalité est pour elle aussi plausible que l'imaginaire. C'est une immense faiblesse, et sa plus grande force. Ce que nous ne pouvons même envisager, lui apparaît clairement comme réalisable. »_

 _« Comme tout ça.» ajouta le petit traqueur, désignant d'un geste mental leur groupe, mais aussi les autres, qui se dispersaient lentement en discutant._

 _« Oui. »_

 _« Mais tout ça, n'est rien sans vous. Seule, je ne suis rien. » murmura l'esprit de l'artiste, assortissant ses propos d'une onde chaude et joyeuse._

 _« Pardon, Madame, de vous avoir dérangé. » s'excusa-t-il, navré d'avoir interrompu l'œuvre mentale._

 _« Ne vous excusez pas, Léonard. Ces instants me sont plus précieux que tous mes souvenirs. L'instant présent est plus important que la mémoire. »_

 _Il sentit son esprit, si ouvert, si clair, si limpide, et le bonheur sincère qui en irradiait. Elle savourait vraiment ces instants._

 _« Vous n'êtes vraiment pas une reine. » confia-t-il, avec une audace qu'il ne se serait jamais soupçonné._

 _L''esprit de l'humaine scintilla, amusé._

 _« Je ne suis qu'une humble artiste.» approuva-t-elle._

 _« Humble, mais digne, Madame ! Plus courageuse et plus vaillante que bien des reines. Plus noble que nombre d'entre elles. Droite et forte. Vous n'êtes pas une reine, mais vous méritez notre allégeance.» s'enflamma le jeune traqueur, provoquant un vague retrait mental mi-flatté, mi-gêné de la femelle._

 _Il allait protester, mais il prit un instant pour réfléchir. Il avait raison, l'humaine avait su gagner leur respect et leur fidélité, par ses actes et ses pensées. Mais si elle n'était pas une reine, qu'était-elle ?_

 _Telle une ombre gigantesque, la conscience de la reine millénaire les domina soudain, écrasante, puissante et royale, les échos d'un rire résonnant dans l'Esprit._

 _« Mâles stupides, cette imprédictible humaine est l'outil de notre grandeur, et la clef de notre survie ! Elle et ses abracadabrantes idées nous sont plus précieuses que dix reines.» siffla Delleb, avant de disparaître dans un frissonnement cristallin et les échos de son amusement._

Milena n'avait pas osé déranger son amie, qui dormait paisiblement blottie contre Markus, Filymn nonchalamment appuyé contre son ventre tel une bouillotte vivante.

Elle devina un échange télépathique entre les trois _wraiths_ , et ne put retenir un sursaut lorsque Rosanna se redressa subitement, faisant presque basculer le jeune traqueur pour fixer la reine, qui trônait toujours sur son canapé, discutant de l'intérêt de la production de films de fiction avec Strauss et Kang.

« Markus ne m'avait pas menti, Delleb. Merci.» murmura l'artiste, solennelle.

La phrase, incongrue, fit tomber le silence sur la pièce.

L'artiste se releva, prenant le temps de s'étirer avant de parler.

« Je vous remercie tous pour cette soirée, et j'espère que de nombreuses autres suivront. Milena, Amanda, Dampa, si vous avez des films à suggérer, n'hésitez pas.» déclara-t-elle, avant de se mettre en quête du pichet de thé pour se servir un verre.

Elle sauta sur l'occasion.

« Rosanna, je peux te parler ? »

« Bien sûr. Je pensais aller faire un petit tour dehors pour respirer un peu d'air frais, tu veux m'accompagner ? Laissons les mâles ranger tout ça. »

Elle la suivit jusque au sas le plus proche, puis s'installa à ses côtés au sommet d'une tourelle d'artillerie.

« Alors, que voulais-tu me dire ? » demanda l'artiste, penchant la tête de côté, l'observant d'un air curieux.

« J'ai fait comme tu m'as conseillé, et j'ai vu des choses, mais je ne comprends pas... » commença-t-elle, incertaine.

« Tu ne comprends pas ce que tu as vu, ou ce que tu en penses ? » l'interrogea-t-elle, avec un sourire en coin.

« Heu... »

« Milena, les choses changent. De mille manières différentes, mais elles changent, sans arrêt. Tu étais une des pires ennemies des _wraiths_ , et regarde-toi aujourd'hui. Tu vis à leurs côtés, tu les écoutes, tu les considères comme des égaux, tu les apprécies ou les déprécies pour leurs qualités individuelles et non pour des préjugés raciaux. »

« Et mon fils, que j'adore, en est un ! » ajouta-t-elle dans un rire.

« En effet, et tu as vu Tom avec Liu et Jiu. Ils ne voient même plus ces différences que nous voyons encore tous. Ils ne doivent pas les dépasser, car pour eux, elles n'existent même pas. Ils sont déjà la seconde étape vers la paix entre nos races. Cette paix ne peux exister que par des ponts jetés entre chaque groupe, des ponts de confiance et de bienveillance. »

Elle allait objecter qu'elle avait appris que les _wraiths_ n'étaient pas tous mauvais, mais son amie la fit taire d'un petit geste de la main.

« Milena, je ne parle pas que des _wraiths_. Tu ne peux pas espérer atteindre l'harmonie si tu rejette et méprise ceux qui vivent depuis des millénaires à leurs côtés. Je n'approuve pas plus que toi l'esclavage et la misère dans laquelle vivent ces gens, mais cela ne nous donne pas le droit de les regarder de haut ou de les mépriser en les jugeant comme de faibles victimes manipulables. Ils méritent notre aide et notre protection si leur situation ne leur convient pas, mais nous n'avons pas le droit d'empêcher des Miel et des Azur de vivre comme bon leur semble. »

Rosanna se tourna vers elle, serrant avec affection ses mains dans les siennes.

« Milena, nous, plus que tout autre, n'en avons pas le droit. L'amour que tu as pour Tom, ou celui que j'ai pour Markus ne sont pas plus valides que celui de Miel pour Esal'kan, ou d'Azur pour Zil'reyn. Nous avons le devoir de montrer que d'autres voies sont possibles, mais nous ne pouvons empêcher celles qui ne nous conviennent pas. »

Elle acquiesça faiblement.

« Ce qui me gêne, c'est qu'il n'y a pas vraiment de partage. Elles donnent tout et ne reçoivent presque rien. C'est ça qui me dérange le plus. » expliqua-t-elle, mettant enfin des mots sur son malaise.

L'artiste émit un sifflement amusé.

« C'est vrai que tu ne vis pas avec eux, tu ne les vois pas interagir au jour le jour. C'est vrai que... comment dire... elles peuvent paraître négligées. Les _wraiths_ n'ont pas les mêmes besoins que nous. Ils sont plus endurants, ne mangent pas tous les jours, régénèrent. Ils peinent à comprendre combien nous sommes faibles et peu optimisés. Il a fallu des mois à Markus pour s'adapter à mes rythmes de vie. Pour intégrer qu'au moins une fois par jour, il faut que je mange, qu'il me faut au moins sept heures de sommeil par cycle pour tenir le coup sur la durée, et qu'une blessure doit être désinfectée et pansée, sous peine de s'aggraver. Il a passé deux ans à veiller sur moi jour et nuit, maintenant il n'y pense plus: dès que je me blesse, il sort de quoi me soigner, il sait quand s'arrêter avant que je ne m'épuise, mais pour les autres... Ils n'ont jamais eu ainsi à veiller sur des humains. Les humains ont toujours été là, prêts à leur obéir sans penser à leurs propres besoins, alors, oui, bien sûr, parfois, ils les négligent. Un peu comme nous pouvons négliger un chat ou un chien qui a faim quand on rentre du travail et qu'on veut juste aller prendre une douche et mettre un pyjama avant de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Mais je peux te jurer que leur affection pour ces femmes est sincère, et bien plus profonde qu'eux-mêmes le pensent. »

« Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

« Milena ! Esal'kan a failli mourir pour sauver Miel. Tu ne meurs pas pour quelqu'un dont tu te fiches ! Il passe tout son temps chez toi, à ses côtés et le soir, il est sur un terminal à consulter tout ce que la base de données de l' _Utopia_ a sur la physiologie humaine. Il préférerait se couper la langue que de l'avouer, mais il est vraiment inquiet pour l'accouchement. Quant à Zil'reyn, tu le verrais avec Azur. Parfois, on dirait vraiment un drôle de tonton gentil mais coincé. Il tient à ce qu'elle apprenne à lire et à écrire, et passe des heures à lui montrer toutes sortes de choses très compliqués sur la stratégie ou la mécanique, et lui aussi préférerait sans doute s'arracher la langue que l'avouer, mais il n'y a qu'a le voir sourire quand elle comprend quelque chose, pour voir qu'il en est très fier. »

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi se comporter ainsi ? » demanda-t-elle vaincue.

« L'humanité.» répondit l'artiste sibylline.

« Pardon ? »

« Notre humanité. Nous ne sommes pas des menaces, nous ne sommes pas des adversaires, notre apparente faiblesse nous donne l'air inoffensif. Un autre _wraith_ est toujours une menace, la moindre mollesse, le moindre adoucissement pourrait lui servir à asseoir sa domination, mais un humain ?! Aucun risque. Nous sommes hors compétition, et ils peuvent donc laisser apparaître ces éclats brillants de douceur dans leurs âmes, et ça, Milena, ce pouvoir, c'est notre plus grande force, notre plus grand atout. Nous pouvons leur rendre la lumière qui dort au fond de leurs cœurs. Toi, moi, Miel, Azur, chaque humain qui choisit de se lier à un _wraith_ à ce pouvoir extraordinaire. Un pouvoir qui n'est pas force brute et asservissement, mais qui peut renverser des empires, si nous y œuvrons tous. »

Elle sourit. Voilà ce que son amie voulait qu'elle voie. Sous le prétexte d'un film, Rosanna avait abattu des barrières. Elle avait effacé des millénaires de conditionnement social pour quelques heures. Pour quelques heures, une reine s'était tenue aux côtés d'un guerrier, qui n'avait pas cherché à cacher son attachement pour une humaine. Pour quelques heures, des renégats, des solitaires s'étaient autorisés à baisser leurs défenses et à se faire confiance.

Elle ne put retenir un petit hoquet de surprise.

Ce qu'elle avait vu, pour la première fois, c'étaient qui étaient réellement ces _wraiths_ , sous leurs carapaces de dangereux prédateurs inhumains. Pas humains, si différents, et pourtant si semblables.

L'artiste la fixait en souriant.

« Dans cent, deux-cents ans, ce pourrait être la norme pour des milliers d'êtres, mais pour ça, Milena Giacometti, il ne faut pas que changer les rapports entre nos deux races, il faut changer nos sociétés, nos rapports à nos pairs, nos rapports à nous-mêmes. Il faut aller au-delà des conventions et des archétypes. »

Elle entendit le sous-entendu entre les mots.

« Qu'espère-tu que je fasse, Rosanna ? »

« Réfléchis à ton rôle dans tout ça. Tu ne peux plus rester dans ton coin, avec Tom et Jin'shi, comme si vous n'étiez que les trois. Tu as impliqué trop de monde. »

« Je n'ai impliqué personne ! » s'offusqua-t-elle.

Rosanna eut un rire éclatant, joyeux et sauvage.

« Vraiment ?! La tribu de Sama, tous les habitants d'Estain, tous les gens avec qui tu fais commerce ? Milena, je rallie des _wraiths_ , mais c'est toi qui entraîne les humains sur cette voie. Pas plus que moi, je ne peux permettre à ces _wraiths_ de trahir leur ruche, de tout abandonner, sans leur offrir un nouveau foyer en échange, une nouvelle ruche, et une nouvelle vie, tu ne peux entraîner ces gens sur la voie de la collaboration sans leur offrir autre chose en retour. »

« Mais quoi ? Rosanna, quoi ? » s'agaça-t-elle, dépassée par les propos que lui assénait son amie d'un ton calme et posé, aussi vivant, chaud et inflexible qu'un serpent sous le soleil du désert.

« Je ne suis pas toi, Milena Giacometti. Tu dois trouver tes voies, et tes chemins. Nos objectifs sont les mêmes, nous les partageons avec tous ceux qui se trouvent ici, mais nos outils sont tous différents. Toi seule, en définitive, peux les trouver. »

« Depuis quand tu as la sagesse d'un moine bouddhiste ? » grimaça-t-elle, mal à l'aise.

« Depuis peu... ou depuis des millénaires. » répondit son amie, avec un clin d'œil.

« Je t'en supplie, Rosanna, arrête avec les énigmes ! »

« Il n'y a aucune énigme, j'ai juste appris à voir le monde sous un autre angle... plus... lent. »

« Encore des énigmes... » soupira-t-elle.

« Je ne réfléchis plus à une échelle de vie humaine, Milena, je réfléchis sur plusieurs siècles ! C'est plus clair ? »

A son tour, elle rit.

« Je t'envie d'être aussi altruiste. Penser ainsi aux générations futures, sans penser à toi. »

« Milena, tu ne sais pas ? » demanda Rosanna, l'air soudain perplexe.

« Quoi ? »  
« On n'est pas obligées de vivre juste quelques décennies, plus maintenant. » expliqua-t-elle à mi-voix.

« Avec le don de vie ? Oui, je sais. »

« Ben alors ? »

« Rosanna, je comprends que cette perspective te plaise. Tu as Markus, et tous les autres, et un extraordinaire projet qui te porte, mais moi... J'ai reçu un certain temps pour vivre dans ce monde, et je compte bien en vivre chaque instant, tout en sachant qu'il ne reviendra plus jamais. Je ne veux pas plus de temps. Je suis convaincue... je sais qu'on m'a donné le temps qu'il me fallait pour accomplir ma tâche dans cette vie. Qui suis-je pour demander plus ? »

« Et c'est moi le vieux sage... » soupira son amie, avec un sourire en coin.

Elle lui mit un coup de coude en riant.

« Ok, un point partout ! »

Le silence retomba, léger, puis elles discutèrent de tout et de rien, comme si elles étaient attablées devant un café, par un après-midi d'été, sur Terre, et non pas sous les rayons d'une lune alien, perchée sur le toit d'un vaisseau spatial millénaire.

(1) Bravo à ceux qui ont deviné quel est ce film culte : _Predator_ de 1987.


	31. chapitre 30

**Je pense que vous êtes nombreux à avoir attendu ce chapitre et il ne correspondra pas forcément à ce que vous attendiez, mais si vous m'avez suivie jusque ici, je pense que vous êtes assez résistant à la frustration, et que ma manière d'écrire vous plaît.**

 **Il y a plusieurs note de bas de pages, ainsi qu'un peu de blabla après le chapitre.**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite donc bonne lecture.**

* * *

 _Tout en remontant le long couloir, il retirait précautionneusement les brindilles emmêlées dans ses cheveux, perdu dans ses pensées._

 _Les humains étaient définitivement surprenants. Liu n'était pas apprentie sur le vaisseau depuis six mois qu'elle démontrait déjà de surprenantes capacités._

 _Tom n'était décidément pas un traqueur, et il lui manquait la finesse nécessaire pour trouver et suivre efficacement une piste, ce que la jeune humaine savait faire de manière plutôt honorable, tant qu'il s'agissait d'une piste ni trop ancienne ni trop discrète._

 _Si bien que, d'habitude, c'était elle qui levait le gibier que le jeune_ wraith _coursait et abattait avec bonheur, bondissant avec l'agilité d'un Alzerin sur sa proie, mais ce matin-là, elle avait pris les devant et avait abattu d'un tir habile de blaster un gros animal fouisseur, que Rosanna avait qualifié un jour de sanglier à piquants. Pas une traqueuse, mais à n'en pas douter, l'adolescente aurait un jour les capacités de mettre un guerrier_ wraith _en difficulté. Un jour._

 _Pour le moment, c'était encore presque une larve, pleine de naïveté et de joie, qui devait mûrir et apprendre, tout comme le jeune_ wraith _. Il les avait donc laissés se débrouiller seuls avec leur épineuse prise, avec ordre de la préparer pour pouvoir en conserver la chair, et il comptait bien profiter de ce temps libre impromptu pour passer un peu de temps avec sa compagne, avant qu'ils ne partent tous les deux en chasse de quelques criminels recherchés._

 _Comme il s'y attendait, Rosanna était dans le petit bureau attenant à leur chambre, occupée à dessiner. En revanche, il ne put retenir un haussement d'arcade sourcilière surpris, lorsqu'il la trouva assise en tailleur sur la table, son carnet sur ses genoux, des feuilles volantes, des pinceaux et autres crayons répandus autour d'elle, en compagnie d'un trognon de fruit, d'une tasse d'infusion refroidie, et de divers autres objets._

 _« Il me semble que l'usage veut qu'on s'assoie devant une table, pas dessus.» nota-t-il mentalement, accompagnant son propos d'une chaude impulsion._

 _« J'ai perdu l'habitude d'être à une table, et j'avais besoin de voir les choses sous un autre angle. » répondit-elle, concentrée sur son œuvre._

 _S'approchant, il jeta un œil. Un Kelpan dorant ses écailles d'argent sous un double soleil. Bien sûr, il était logique qu'elle monte sur une table pour peindre une créature qu'elle avait vu presque un an auparavant. Parfaitement cohérent._

 _« Ne te moque pas de moi ! » s'insurgea-t-elle, relevant le nez pour lui faire une grimace vexée._

 _« Je ne me moque pas, mon étrange humaine, j'admire ta...méthode de travail. » répliqua-t-il avec tendresse._

 _Un feulement mi-amusé, mi-exaspéré lui répondit, puis avec un claquement sec, elle referma son carnet, se relevant agilement._

 _« Encore un nouvel angle de vue ? » demanda-t-il, alors qu'elle le toisait, la tête à quelques millimètres du plafond._

 _« Absolument. »_

 _« Et alors ? »_

 _« Définitivement, tu es séduisant sous tous les angles. » répondit-elle avec un sourire, sautant avec souplesse de son perchoir pour venir l'embrasser._

 _Il sentit ses joues s'enflammer, et préféra s'absorber dans le délicieux contact de ses lèvres contre les siennes, plutôt que de penser au compliment, qui lui paraissait toujours si incongru et presque déplacé._

 _Sa femelle se serrait contre lui, explorant avidement les creux et les bosses de sa colonne vertébrale saillante, de ses doigts si agiles._

 _Il gronda de plaisir et d'une joie sauvage, se débarrassant d'un geste d'épaule de son manteau qu'elle avait déjà largement repoussé. En réponse, il fit passer la blouse légère de sa compagne par-dessus sa tête, interrompant leur baiser à regret. Il n'aurait certes eu aucun mal à la déchirer, mais commettre un acte de destruction dans ce contexte, aussi insignifiant fût-il, le répugnait._

 _La violence et la destruction n'avaient rien à faire entre eux. Pas au milieu de tout cet amour et de cette inconcevable confiance. Pas au milieu de ce jaillissement extraordinaire de bonheur et d'espoir._

 _Il sentit les pensées de sa compagne s'échouer contre son esprit, magma brûlant de désir et de pulsions inassouvies, faisant écho à ses propres ardeurs, pourtant il brisa leur étreinte, se forçant à respirer profondément tout en la retenant délicatement par les poignets._

Elle se retint de pousser un gémissement frustré et sonda l'esprit du _wraith_ , cherchant la raison de cette interruption.

Depuis quelques temps déjà, Markus s'était enfin défait de sa crainte viscérale de lui faire du mal, pourtant, malgré toute la passion qu'il pouvait mettre dans ses étreintes, jamais ils n'avaient dépassé ce maudit stade des caresses.

En un sens, elle comprenait. Quelque chose d'inconnu ne peut manquer. Elle prenait un immense plaisir à ces instants précieux de découvertes mutuelles, rendus d'autant plus forts qu'elle sentait par ce lien si puissant la moindre réaction de Markus à ses caresses, ce qui était extraordinairement excitant. Mais après des semaines de ce régime, elle en voulait plus. Elle désirait viscéralement sentir son corps aussi intimement lié au sien que l'étaient leurs esprits.

Le _wraith_ ne tenta pas de se soustraire à son examen mental. Des vrilles de gênes et de pudeurs étouffaient le feu puissant qu'elle sentait brûler en lui. D'une rapide impulsion, elle posa une question muette, à laquelle des fragments de pensées lui répondirent.

« J'apprécie ta discrétion, Markus.» nota-t-elle avec douceur, ne pouvant retenir une pointe d'étonnement fier.

« Nous sommes une race orgueilleuse et... vantarde, c'est vrai, mais... même si je suis très heureux d'avoir à nouveau des frères de ruches, ce qu'il y a entre nous ne les concerne pas. »

« Ils le sauront, tôt ou tard. » nota-t-elle.

« Oui, mais... je n'arrive déjà pas toujours à garder mes barrières impénétrables lorsque tu es ainsi contre moi... »

« Et tu n'as pas envie d'avoir des spectateurs. » termina-t-elle pour lui.

Il acquiesça avec un petit sourire tordu.

 _«_ Moi non plus... Mais tu sais ce qui est fabuleux ? On est censé partir en chasse pour les trois prochains jours dans à peine une heure. » susurra-t-elle dans son esprit, aguicheuse.

« Et personne n'a besoin de savoir où nous allons. » ajouta-t-il, féroce.

« Ni avec qui ! »

« Que penses-tu de Jallote ? » suggéra-t-il.

« Pas mal, mais un peu trop sablonneux à mon goût. Un petit séjour aux sources chaudes me paraît plus intéressant. »

« Alors on s'y retrouve ? »

« Absolument ! » conclut-elle, l'embrassant rapidement avant de filer préparer ses quelques affaires.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, Rosanna partait le cœur léger, confiant sans peine la garde de l'étrange expérience sociale qu'était devenu Estain à Delleb et Milena.

Elle retrouva Amanda, Dampa et les traqueurs devant la porte.

Les deux soldats leur tendirent une poignée d'avis de recherche qu'ils examinèrent. La militaire mit lourdement en avant une affichette pelée, proposant une grosse récompense pour la capture ou la neutralisation de quatre bandits de grand chemin.

Filymn examina l'annonce quelques instants.

« La paie est excellente, mais il faut être plusieurs. » nota-t-il.

« Ça a l'air de démanger Strauss et Kang. Allez donc demander à Milena si elle est d'accord de vous laisser les lui emprunter. » répondit-elle, attrapant presque au hasard un autre avis de recherche.

Le jeune traqueur eut presque l'air déçu.

« Vous ne venez pas ? » demanda-t-il, jetant un œil plein d'espoir à son aîné.

« Filymn, un traqueur par contrat suffit. Si vous avez peur d'être débordé par quatre humains, prenez Esal'kan avec vous, ils ne feront pas le poids. »

Le _wraith_ feula, vexé du sous-entendu.

« Non, les atlantes devraient suffire.» grommela-t-il, se tournant vers le Tibétain pour que ce dernier lui prête sa radio.

« A la bonne heure. A dans trois jours alors ! Que la chasse vous soit bonne ! » les salua-t-elle avec entrain, prenant le temps d'embrasser Markus avant de partir.

Avec un immense sourire joyeux, elle traversa le vortex et se mit en route au petit trot le long d'une piste poussiéreuse au milieu d'une savane brûlante.

Quelques achats à faire, et elle pourrait rejoindre Markus sur le monde glaciaire.

 _Il faisait froid. Même lorsque le blizzard ne soufflait pas et que le pâle soleil illuminait les vastes étendues blanches, ce monde restait glacial. Pourtant il ne s'en souciait pas, le cœur trop léger pour faire autre chose que de savourer la beauté et le calme des lieux._

 _Il était heureux d'avoir à nouveau une ruche, et pourtant il goûtait le silence de l'Esprit. Juste ses pensées, et bientôt celles, si douces et si chaudes, de sa compagne._

 _Enfin la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître sa femelle, un bras levé pour se protéger des rayons solaires bas._

 _« Je croyais qu'on devait se retrouver ici tout de suite. » protesta-t-il pour la forme._

 _« Désolée, petites courses à faire. »_

 _« Tu aurais pu me prévenir, il fait froid ici ! »_

 _« On a une heure de marche, tu vas avoir le temps de te réchauffer. » ricana-t-elle, lui tendant un sac de toile pesant._

 _Avec un feulement de défi, il s'en empara et démarra à toute vitesse, soulevant un nuage de neige dans son sillage._

 _Relevant le défi, son humaine lui emboîta le bas, suivant presque sa cadence._

 _Après quelques centaines de mètres, il s'arrêta, satisfait. Même si elle ne l'avait pas dépassé, il n'était pas parvenu à la distancer, ce qui, vu leur différence de taille et de force, faisait d'elle la gagnante._

 _Elle lui jeta un regard en coin, puis avec un geste théâtral, lui fourra sa besace dans les bras._

 _« Tiens, porte aussi ça, puisque tu as tant d'énergie. »_

 _« A vos ordres, Majesté ! » plaisanta-t-il, avec une parodie de courbette._

 _« Markus ! » protesta-t-elle._

 _Il y avait quelque chose de profondément touchant et de charmant dans la véhémence qu'elle mettait à se revendiquer reine de personne._

 _« Je puis aussi porter votre auguste personne, ma reine. » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire amusé, passant le sac en bandoulière._

 _« Markus ! Cesse ! »_

 _« Pourquoi ? »demanda-t-il, taquin, tout en connaissant parfaitement sa réponse._

 _Elle lui jeta un regard vexé, assorti d'un bougonnement inintelligible._

 _Il pencha la tête, l'observant, curieux._

 _« Au final, qu'est-ce qui te dérange le plus, que je t'appelle ma reine, ou que je te porte ? »_

 _Sa douce humaine rougit violemment, détournant les yeux, gênée._

 _« Les deux. »_

 _« Pourquoi ? »_

 _« Tu n'es pas mon sujet, mon inférieur, tu es mon compagnon, mon égal, et je ne veux pas être un fardeau pour toi. »_

 _« Rosanna, ma fabuleuse humaine, tu n'es et n'as jamais été un fardeau pour moi. Jamais ! »_

 _« Pas même quand j'étais défoncée ? » demanda-t-elle, soucieuse._

 _« C'est vrai que tu étais assez insupportable, mais ces semaines m'ont permis de réaliser combien je suis chanceux de partager ma vie avec un être généralement si doux et généreux. »_

 _« Tu es aussi pas mal dans ton genre. » murmura-t-elle en réponse, un petit sourire amusé jouant sur ses lèvres._

 _« Je sais. »_

Autrefois, elle aurait protesté qu'il n'aurait pas dû répondre cela, mais à présent, elle partageait avec l'alien et toute sa race cette fierté tranquille, basée sur des certitudes inébranlables. Elle connaissait ses forces et ses faiblesses, et n'en tirait aucune honte ou presque.

« Alors pourquoi être gênée que je te porte ? » demanda Markus, qui avait lu dans son esprit.

« Je sais pas, d'accord ! C'est irrationnel ! Ça te va ? »

« Donc je peux te porter ? » demanda-t-il, n'attendant pas vraiment sa réponse pour la saisir, la soulevant comme si elle ne pesait rien.

Durant un instant, elle envisagea de se débattre, puis choisit d'appuyer sa tête contre son épaule, enlaçant son cou.

Markus la cala solidement contre lui, puis se remit en marche tranquillement.

« Je suis heureux de t'avoir ainsi contre moi. » murmura-t-il après de longues minutes de silence.

Aucune réponse n'était nécessaire, et elle frotta tendrement sa tête contre son épaule.

« Les trois premiers jours en tant que coureurs ont été parmi les pires jours de ma vie, et pourtant je les chérirais toujours. »

Elle n'ajouta rien, jouant doucement avec ses longs cheveux si fins, consciente qu'il la savait attentive.

« Tu étais là, sans défense, inconsciente, blessée, presque morte. A chaque instant, je craignais que tu ne meures, et pourtant j'étais heureux. J'avais un implant dans le crâne et pourtant j'étais libre. Libre de sentir le vent et le soleil sur ma peau, libre de te serrer contre moi mais, surtout, tu étais là et pour la première fois, j'ai tenu une autre vie que la mienne entre mes mains pour autre chose que pour l'annihiler. Pour la première fois, mon seul but était de protéger et de guérir, sans en attendre aucune contrepartie. »

« Tu m'as toujours protégée et tu as toujours pris soin de moi. Tu m'as arrachée aux rivages de la mort deux fois et tu m'as sauvé la vie un nombre incalculable de fois ! »

« Et toi de même, Rosanna. Tu n'es pas, tu n'as jamais été un fardeau. J'ai mes forces et mes faiblesses, et toi de même. Nous sommes complémentaires. Très différents, mais aussi puissants et dangereux l'un que l'autre. Alors je t'en prie, laisse-moi un peu de ma vanité de mâle alpha.» demanda-t-il avec un sourire dans lequel se disputaient fierté et dérision.

« D'accord, d'accord.» capitula-t-elle, lui déposant un léger baiser sur la mâchoire.

Elle observa longuement ses mains, presque blanches sous la pâle lumière du jour finissant, faisant jouer ses doigts entre les volutes de vapeur, enfoncée jusqu'au cou dans l'un des lagons brûlants d'un sublime bleu turquoise, qui bientôt brillerait de mille feux dans l'obscurité.

Elle soupira, la tête lui tournant encore un peu.

Les choses s'étaient déroulées exactement comme elle l'avait prévu, et en même temps, pas du tout.

Comme elle s'y attendait, cela n'avait pas été sa meilleure partie de jambes en l'air. Les premières fois ne l'étaient jamais. Trop d'inconnues, trop de paramètres à ajuster. C'était déjà compliqué avec un homme avec la même culture et une anatomie assortie, alors avec un alien !

Elle s'était aussi attendu à ce que ce soit émotionnellement éprouvant. Toutes ses précédentes aventures n'avaient été que ça, des aventures. Markus n'était pas une aventure. Il était son contraire et sa moitié. Il était l'esprit toujours présent contre le sien. Il était l'âme vibrant au même rythme qu'elle, il était le réceptacle de sa force vitale, et la présence rassurante entre elle et l'absurdité brutale de la vie.

En revanche, elle n'avait pas prévu l'extraordinaire émulation de leurs sensations et sentiments réciproques, répercutés en échos infinis au travers du lien.

Ce qu'elle avait tenté de prévoir, et qui finalement avait demandé patience et compréhension, étaient leurs différences physiques, en apparences insignifiantes, et pourtant capitales.

Elle avait songé, avec quelque appréhension, au simple et très humain problème de la taille, tout chez Markus étant à l'échelle de ses plus de deux mètres. La prudence délicate du _wraith_ et ses organes reproducteurs, internes et non pas externes, avaient rapidement résolus le souci, le pseudo-cloaque qui couvrait son sexe au repos diminuant de quelques centimètres la longueur de son membre en érection.

Ce qui avait réellement posé problème était un misérable petit os. Un petit os de quelques centimètres de long, qui excluait définitivement les _wraiths_ des concours de Kamasûtra.

Un os pénien, qui bien qu'absent chez l'humain, se retrouvait étrangement chez les pseudo-mammifères qu'étaient les _wraiths_ , et menaçait de casser en cas de trop forte contrainte.

Certes la fracture serait résorbée en quelques minutes, mais elle ne tenait vraiment pas à le faire souffrir, surtout aussi stupidement. Ils avaient donc passé un certain temps à de simples tests de résilience physique, afin de découvrir quelle marge et quelles options ils avaient.

Elle pouffa.

Une approche très scientifique et rationnelle d'un problème. Envisager tranquillement les possibilités et les tester, une à une, même s'il s'agit de sexe. Très _wraith_ , comme raisonnement.

Étrange, pas très romantique, mais efficace.

Après tout, depuis le début ils avaient procédé ainsi. Comparer leurs différences, les expliquer, trouver des solutions et les appliquer. Ils étaient cohérents jusqu'au bout. (1)

Ses songes furent interrompu par un Markus nu qui s'approcha tranquillement, l'air d'un félin comblé.

« Ça va ? » demanda-t-il dans un grondement bas, s'immergeant dans l'eau à côté d'elle.

Elle acquiesça avec un sourire vague.

« Tu es sûre ? » persévéra-t-il, presque inquiet de son absence de réaction.

« Oui, je « refroidis » doucement. »

« Je comprendrais si tu... »

Elle le fit taire d'un geste de la main, venant enrouler ses jambes autour de son torse.

« Markus ! Tout va bien. Ça été très intense et je suis émotionnellement vidée, mais je compte bien recommencer, et pas qu'une fois ! Simplement pas tout de suite. »

Un baiser possessif lui répondit, instants puissants durant lesquels Markus la serra contre lui avec fougue, avant de la relâcher, pour s'installer plus confortablement dans l'eau à côté d'elle.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit aussi... gluant. » déclara-t-il au bout d'un moment.

« A deux, deux fois plus de cheni. (2) »

« Oui, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il y en aurait autant. Je veux dire... je sais que le corps des femelles humaines produit en permanence des fluides et qu'ils changent au fil des jours et... »

Soudain mortifiée, Rosanna se tassa, s'enfonçant dans l'eau avec le vif désir de s'y dissoudre.

« Comment tu sais ça ? » maugréa-t-elle, rouge pivoine.

« Rosanna, je vis à tes côtés jour et nuit depuis bientôt trois ans, j'ai un bon odorat et plus récemment, disons que j'ai mis la main sur la chose... »

Elle eut encore plus envie de devenir invisible, lorsqu'elle sentit l'examen télépathique du _wraith_ perplexe.

« Ma douce humaine, ce n'est pas une critique. Tu es une femelle mature, c'est normal que tu aies un cycle reproducteur propre à ton espèce. » tenta-t-il de la rassurer.

« Mais tu viens de me dire que tu sentais tout ! Je savais pas que je puais l'huître ! » s'écria-t-elle, désemparée.

« Puer l'huître ? Je ne sais pas ce qu'est une huître, mais tu ne pues pas, Rosanna. Bien au contraire, ton odeur est délicieuse. Saine et appétissante. Je reconnais m'être inquiété les premières fois où j'ai senti du sang sur toi, puis j'ai compris à ta réaction et à la récurrence du phénomène que c'était normal. »  
« Super, tu sens quand j'ai mes règles. » grommela-t-elle, fixant obstinément la surface liquide.

« Règles ? »

« Menstruations, ragnagnas, ours, appelle ça comme tu veux. En gros, une fois par mois, mon corps décide qu'il en a assez d'attendre un éventuel fœtus et qu'il est temps de virer tout le nid construit pour l'accueillir, histoire d'en faire un nouveau.» expliqua-t-elle.

Elle releva le nez, en sentant l'esprit du _wraith_ sursauter alors qu'il réalisait soudain quelque chose, avant de se contracter sous la gène, pour finalement sursauter à nouveau.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle à l'alien très vert qui fixait à son tour l'eau.

« Je n'y ai jamais songé, mais puisque chez les humains les « cocons » pour les œufs se trouvent dans le corps de la femelle, il est normal qu'elle ne soit pas toujours féconde, comme une reine, qui choisit volontairement quand expulser un ovocyte. » expliqua-t-il, hésitant.

« Heu... Oui, et ? »

« J'ai le nez fin... »

« Je sais, Markus ! »

« ...et je viens de comprendre pourquoi certaines des mes... pulsions... augmentaient progressivement au fil des jours après tes menstruations... »

« Oh ! »

Elle fixa la brume, soudain consciente des implications des propos du _wraith_. Il était sensible à son cycle. Pire, il y était réceptif. Elle savait qu'ils partageaient un patrimoine génétique semblable, mais elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'ils seraient suffisamment proches pour s'influencer ainsi.

« J'ai toujours entendu dire que les hybrides ne pouvaient être crées qu'en laboratoire... » ajouta-t-il dans un murmure.

Ils avaient suivi le même fil de pensée.

« Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas scientifique, mais ne t'en fais pas, pour le coup, il n'y a pas de risque, grâce à Atlantis. »

Markus la fixa, perdu.

« Toutes les femmes participant à l'expédition doivent impérativement se faire poser un moyen contraceptif de longue durée. Implant hormonal ou DIU, afin d'être certain qu'en cas d'aventures d'un soir ou de... pire, il n'y ait pas de grossesse. »

« DIU (3) ? »

« Avant on appelait ça un stérilet. Le nom est assez évocateur, c'est une espèce de pièce qui est placée de l'utérus afin d'empêcher les œufs de s'y fixer. Ça n'empêche pas la fécondation, mais l'implantation. » expliqua-t-elle.

Le _wraith_ poussa un feulement désabusé.

« Nos reines peinent à engendrer suffisamment de larves pour maintenir notre nombre, malgré notre immortalité, et vous êtes si nombreuses et si fertiles que vous devez recourir à la technologie afin de ne pas vous reproduire ?! » siffla-t-il.

« Je suis désolée.»répondit elle sans trop savoir pourquoi elle s'excusait.

Markus acquiesça d'un grognement.

« Donc, si je comprends bien, tu as un de ces dispositifs implanté depuis presque cinq ans. Tu es sûre qu'il est toujours actif ? »

« Oui. Heureusement, j'ai choisis un DIU. Son action est purement mécanique. Il est donc efficace tant qu'il est présent, contrairement à l'implant qui serait vide depuis longtemps. »

Avec un grondement consterné, le _wraith_ la fixa, effleurant délicatement sa joue d'un doigt.

« Tu as l'air triste. » nota-t-elle.

« Non, pas triste, ma douce humaine. Contrarié. Ce qui est stupide. Je le sais depuis le début que tu es humaine. Je savais donc que, même en m'accouplant avec toi, je ne serais jamais vraiment un reproducteur, un mâle qui transmet ses gènes. Pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être amer à l'idée que ma femelle ait été rendue volontairement stérile. »

« C'est une sécurité, et c'est réversible. » nota-t-elle.

« Certes, mais c'est injuste, Rosanna. Actuellement, je suis entier. J'ai la pleine possession de mes moyens, alors que toi, tu es amoindrie, limitée dans ton potentiel. »

Elle allait répondre, mais il la coupa d'un geste.

« Je sais que tu ne désires pas te reproduire pour l'instant. Ce qui est sage. J'ai aussi vu ce qui est arrivé à Miel, qui porte cet enfant, résultat d'un accouplement non désiré, il n'empêche que cela me répugne. Les miens ne voient dans les humains que des créatures disposables et sans valeur. Ils commettent donc des actes atroces envers les tiens, et les femelles humaines paient un lourd tribut en servant tant d'exutoire sexuel que de mets raffiné. Mais les humains ! Vos mâles devraient vous chérir, et vous protéger ! L'avenir de nos deux races ne résident qu'en le sein de nos femelles. Nous chérissons et protégeons nos reines au péril de nos vies, car chaque reine porte en elle la vie future de centaines de _wraiths_ , alors que chaque mâle ne porte en lui que sa propre existence, mais vous, les humains ! Certains mutilent leurs femelles, d'autres les traitent plus mal que nous ne le faisons, et même ceux qui savent reconnaître votre force et votre intelligence, ils vous stérilisent ! C'est... c'est... contre-nature! » tempêta-t-il.

« Markus, c'est vrai, la capacité des femelles à donner la vie est un pouvoir extraordinaire et merveilleux, mais les humaines ne choisissent pas quand cela arrive, pas comme vos reines. C'est autant un fardeau qu'un don. Ni moi, ni Amanda, ni Milena ou le Dr Weir, ne pourrions être ici si nous n'avions pas un moyen artificiel de contrôler notre fécondité. Nous serions prisonnières de meutes de rejetons braillards et baveux, et rien de tout ceci ne serait en train d'arriver. Tu travaillerais toujours pour Silla, Atlantis serait sans doute toujours au fond des eaux, Tom n'aurait pas deux mères aussi merveilleuses que Milena et Jin'shi. Tout ceci arrive parce que, c'est vrai, on limite mon potentiel reproducteur. C'est une limitation qui libère, autant que le don de vie est libérateur pour toi. Tu peux toujours utiliser ton plein potentiel si tu le désires et tuer quelqu'un en le ponctionnant, mais tu choisis de « t'amoindrir » en t'alimentant quotidiennement du don de vie, car cela te permet de faire des choses qui te seraient impossibles autrement. »

L'alien médita ses paroles, immobile comme une statue.

«Je comprends, mais je n'approuve pas. » finit il par décider.

« Tu en as le droit. C'est mon corps et j'en fais ce que je veux... »

Un feulement mécontent lui répondit.

« Quoi ? Un problème à ce que je dispose de moi-même ? » siffla-t-elle, soudain méfiante.

« Non, je n'ai rien à dire sur cette chose que tu portes en toi, ou sur tes tatouages, mais que tu te laisses volontairement vider de ton énergie... » maugréa-t-il, perçant un abcès qui mûrissait depuis des jours.

« J'ai confiance en Delleb. Je savais qu'elle ne me tuerait pas. »

Le _wraith_ gronda, énervé, sondant son esprit sans douceur.

Elle le repoussa fermement.

« C'est quoi ton problème ? »

« Comment peux-tu avoir ainsi une confiance aveugle en une reine ? Elle t'a manipulée ? »

« Non Markus, elle ne m'a pas lavé le cerveau. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, il s'est passé des choses sur cette planète, qui m'ont prouvée que je pouvais avoir confiance en elle, du moins pour certaines choses .»

« La fameuse planète dont je ne dois rien savoir?! » cracha-t-il.

« Oui, Markus, celle-là même. J'ai donné ma parole et crois-moi, pour nous deux, il vaut mieux que je ne l'enfreigne pas. » répondit elle, posant une main apaisante sur son bras.

« J'ai vu les coordonnées. Que se passerait-il si j'y allais ? » demanda-t-il, défiant.

« Tu mourrais. » répondit-elle sans hésiter.

« Mais toi, tu ne risques rien ?! » feula-t-il, hargneux.

« Je n'ai pas dit ça, même en compagnie de Delleb, c'est très risqué pour moi. Mais disons que j'ai tout de même de bonnes chances de survie. »

Markus se redressa en grondant, les poings serrés, tout son corps crispé par la colère et la crainte de cet inconnu.

Elle l'observa en silence. Sa rage avait pour seul objectif de la protéger, mais elle ne put retenir un frisson de peur primale face au gigantesque alien, féroce et sauvage, le moindre muscle ciselé par la lumière froide qui montait à présent des bassins, se reflétant sur sa peau pâle.

Un _wraith_ furieux était effrayant, un _wraith_ nu et furieux était purement terrifiant, plus aucune « civilisation » apparente n'adoucissant sa force brutale et hargneuse.

Elle respira profondément, se forçant au calme.

* * *

 _-1- Je me suis battue encore et encore contre eux, mais après 4 ans de mésaventure et 171 chapitres, Ils ont enfin "consommé" leur relation. Je m'excuse platement auprès de tous ceux qui espéraient une description détaillée de leur première fois, mais ils semblent vraiment tenir à leur intimité... Et si certains en doutaient encore les « Elle n'avait jamais rien connu d'aussi extraordinaire... » et autre « orgasmatron alien » n'entrent pas vraiment dans mon univers._

 _Cependant, si du sexe interespèce vous intéresse, Hélia et Kel'kan vivent quelques aventures torrides, et parfois sanglantes.(Deux Eros Pegasus et une Rumeur stellaire leurs sont consacrées). Leurs épopée se passent 300 ans après Au-delà des étoiles, mais le spoil reste modéré, surtout dans les eros Pegasus._

 _-2-patois romand et savoyard pour désordre, bordel, saleté._

 _Petite note en passant. En deux ans, Markus a eu le temps d'apprendre le français, qu'il parle à peu près bien, si bien que lorsqu'ils discutent les deux, ils passent assez librement du wraith à l'anglais en passant par la télépathie et le français, selon quel langage convient le mieux. Bref, quasiment incompréhensible par un tiers._

 _-3- Dispositif intra-utérin. Pour en savoir plus, demandez à l'ami Google._

* * *

 **En relisant ce chapitre, j'ai réalisé que chez moi, c'est un véritable toc d'écriture, mais je laisse presque systématiquement le cœur de l'action à l'imagination de mon publique.**

 **Ce 30 ème chapitre est un des plus compliqués que j'ai eue à écrire, avec celui où ils se mettent "officiellement" ensemble. Même si je savais ce qui s'y passait, impossible de mettre des mots dessus, alors que la plupart du temps j'ai davantage l'impression d'être une dactylo qui transcrit une dictée que la créatrice de mes textes.**

 **Mon prochain défi, et je m'y casse les dents depuis plusieurs chapitres, c'est nos deux wraiths coincés des émotions. Même si leurs raisons ne sont pas les mêmes, ils semblent avoir autant si ce n'est plus de problème que Rosanna et Markus pour passer à l'acte. En revanche, et je ne sais pas d'où ça sort, Strauss n'arrête pas de me harceler pour que je lui trouve un sexfriend... il se passera peut être quelque chose pour elle d'ici 15-20 chapitre ( car à l'heure actuelle, je rédige le chapitre 43). ^^**

 **Je suis aussi en train de préparer une grosse rumeur stellaire qui risque d'être publiée en solo, puisqu'elle se passe durant la "préhistoire" wraith et peut donc fonctionner indépendamment.**

 **Dans tout les cas, elle sortira avant le chapitre 40, auquel elle est liée.**

 **Deux petites anecdotes amusantes qui offrent un petit espoir fou à mon âme de rêveuse, que tout ceci à peu être un fond de vérité.**

 **Pour faire court, disons que je sais déjà que dans la trame d'au-delà, en 2016, certains dont Tom et Milena seront sur terre et il y a quelques mois, je les ai littéralement croisé!**

 **Une petite femme aux cheveux courts, à la trentaine bien entamée et en treillis militaire et T-shirt gris accompagnée d'un jeune homme de 17-19 ans, très grand et maigre, à la peau super pâle, au cheveux blond presque blanc en un moahawk simple et aux yeux d'un châtain presque jaune. Un wraith sous forme humaine quoi. Complètement éberluée, votre humble conteuse s'est figée et les a fixé...sans doute un peu trop longtemps, et en me voyant, le jeune homme m'as purement et simplement feulé dessus comme un chat outré. J'ai peut-être donc croisé ( et en un sens je l'espère) les vrais Milena et Tom.**

 **La deuxième anecdote date de la semaine passée. J'ai été donner mon sang et la charmante dame qui s'est occupée de moi s'appelait Véronique Grady ( oui à une lettre près c'est le nom de la mère de Rosanna). J'ai un peu discuté avec elle, et elle m'a expliqué avoir deux filles, une qui je cite "travaille...hum... dans l'humanitaire à l'étranger..."et l'autre qui est étudiante à l'Université en économie (comme Camille, la soeur de Rosanna)... Encore une fois, j'ai peu être croisé la vrai version de mes personnages... mais à ce moment là... comment puis-je savoir tout cela ? Serais-je comme Martin Llyod ? Se serait vraiment cool...sauf si c'est pour finir tuée par un vampire stellaire. ^^'**

 **Ou alors j'ai juste une imagination trop fertile et un don pour voir les coïncidences. Ce qui est aussi ( mais un peu moins) cool.**

 **En tout cas, merci à tous de me suivre au travers de mes pavés littéraires.**


	32. Chapitre 31

**Attention, ce chapitre contient des descriptions assez crues d'un accouchement qui ne se passe pas très bien.**

 **Donc sang, scalpel, douleur et évanouissement.**

 _Néanmoins bonne lecture._

* * *

Milena se bénit d'avoir les cheveux courts, sinon elle se les serait sans doute arrachés !

Il suffisait que Rosanna quitte Oumana pour que les problèmes arrivent et qu'elle se retrouve à devoir les gérer seule.

Cette fois-ci, l'artiste n'était pas partie depuis une heure, que Miel avait perdu les eaux.

Elle avait fait appeler la sage-femme et prévenu l' _Utopia_ avant de mettre de l'eau, beaucoup d'eau à chauffer sur demande de la guérisseuse.

A présent, aidée par Selk'ym, elle tentait d'empêcher Esal'kan d'entrer de force chez elle.

Elle avait déjà interdit à Tom d'entrer malgré ses objections, et à présent le jeune _wraith_ discutait tout bas avec ses deux amis, qui venaient tout juste d'arriver.

La soldate pria pour qu'ils ne préparent pas un mauvais coup: un guerrier _wraith_ incontrôlable était déjà assez à gérer.

« Laisse-moi passer, humaine ! » rugit ce dernier, repoussant d'un revers l'hybride qui lui barrait le chemin.

« Non. Pas de mâle pendant l'accouchement. » répéta-t-elle, inflexible.

« Je n'ai pas à obéir aux ordres d'humains stupides ! » siffla-t-il, s'avançant menaçant, main levée, _schiithar_ ouvert.

Milena sentit la peur l'envahir, alors qu'un filet de sueur glacée lui coulait dans le dos, mais elle se força à ne pas bouger, posant une main sur son pistolet, prête à le dégainer.

Il y eut un bruit de téléportation, puis un feulement bas et quelques mots dans la langue chuintante des aliens, et le guerrier s'éloigna d'elle en rugissant de rage, défonçant au passage une clôture d'un coup de pied.

« Merci, Commandant. »

« Il n'est dans l'intérêt de personne qu'un malheureuse accident survienne, capitaine Giacometti. Je vais le garder sous contrôle le temps que l'humaine mette bas, mais je vous conseille vivement de lui laisser la voir dès que possible. »

« Bien sur, Commandant. »

Elle regarda l'alien s'éloigner puis, enfin, elle se détendit.

« Je vais m'assurer que personne n'entre, Milena. Allez donc les aider. » offrit gentiment l'hybride, s'asseyant sur le banc à côté de la porte.

« Merci, Selk'ym. »

Elle avait beau être militaire, contrairement à Drysse qui s'occupait avec empressement de Miel, elle avait dû s'appuyer à plusieurs reprises contre le mur de la chambre, les nerfs mis à rude épreuve par les hurlements de la parturiente et les innombrables draps tâchés de sang.

Après deux heures de contractions et de cris, c'est sans aucun plaisir qu'elle vit débarquer Delleb.

La reine s'installa dans un coin de la pièce sans un mot, ignorant royalement les hurlements de Selk'ym, qui l'exhortait à sortir depuis la cuisine.

« Ce n'est pas un spectacle, Delleb.» nota-t-elle aigrement, tout en ramassant des draps souillés.

« La mise bas prenait du temps, je me suis dit que vous auriez peut être besoin d'un... _wraith_ , et comme vous refusez la présence des mâles, il ne restait que moi. »

« Parce que vous y connaissez quelque chose en accouchement humain? »

« Suffisamment pour savoir que beaucoup d'esclaves ayant grandi sur les ruches ont du mal à mettre bas. »

« Pourquoi elles en particulier ? »

« Les problèmes de croissance à bord des ruches, et les ponctions précoces impactent le développement normal. Nous avons remarqué que ces humains sont généralement plus petits et plus faibles que ceux vivant libres sur des planètes. »

« Et c'est quoi, la solution ? » s'énerva la soldate.

« En général, l'esclave et sa larve meurent, mais parfois, lorsqu'il s'agit d'une esclave personnelle très appréciée, un don de vie peut l'aider à survivre. »

« Vous n'allez pas la laisser mourir ! »

« Pourquoi suis-je là, selon vous, Milena Giacometti ? »

Une nouvelle contraction et de nouveaux cris la recentrèrent sur la jeune mère.

« Allez me cherchez de la teinture d'asmazie ! Tout de suite ! » lui ordonna la sage-femme.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait être de l'asmazie, mais elle sortit en courant, certaine que si Jin'shi ne pouvait pas l'aider, ce serait l'apothicaire du village.

Dix minutes plus tard, elle était de retour avec un flacon de verre empli d'un liquide brun-vert, qu'elle tendit à l'accoucheuse qui en fit avaler la moitié à Miel.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, le regard vague, la future mère s'enfonçait dans son oreiller, maugréant des propos incohérent à propos d'insectes orange et rose.

« Vous lui avez donné quoi ? » demanda Milena.

« Chez moi, on appelle ça du Retall, c'est un puissant anesthésique euphorisant.» expliqua Drysse, tout en tapotant avec un linge humide le front de Miel.

« Et pourquoi maintenant ? »

« L'enfant n'arrive pas à sortir, elle est trop étroite, je vais devoir l'ouvrir. » expliqua la sage-femme, fourrageant dans son sac pour en sortir une dague.

« Wow, wow, wow ! Pas avec ça ! J'ai des scalpels et du désinfectant dans ma trousse de secours ! » l'arrêta la militaire.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit la reine pâlir alors que la sage-femme ouvrait un des emballages stériles pour en sortir un scalpel et le détailler, avec une moue approbatrice.

« Vous allez faire une césarienne ? » demanda Milena.

« Une quoi ? »

« Sortir l'enfant par le ventre ? »

« Par tous les Ancêtres, non ! On ne fait ça que si la mère est perdue à coup sûr ! Je vais agrandir l'ouverture pour que l'enfant puisse passer, puis il nous faudra prier pour que cela suffise. » (1) expliqua la femme, écartant sans gêne les jambes de la future mère.

Delleb s'approcha d'un pas, curieuse, pour reculer, plus blanche que jamais, alors que la sage-femme incisait profondément la chair autour du vagin de la parturiente.

Milena sentit le goût aigre de la bile lui remonter dans la gorge, tandis que Drysse se précipitait hors de la pièce, une main plaquée sur la bouche.

Miel, malgré la teinture lénifiante, hurla, se cambrant en arrière, alors qu'elle lui maintenait les hanches de tout son poids, puis elle retomba, le souffle court et le teint gris,sourde à l'accoucheuse qui lui ordonnait de pousser.

« Non, non. De l'eau chaude, vite ! Elle a perdu trop de sang ! Elle n'a plus la force de pousser !» paniqua la sage-femme.

Delleb, repoussa la femme d'un revers négligent de la main et s'approcha de Miel, presque évanouie sur le lit, dans un véritable bain de sang.

« Ton maître ne t'a pas autorisée à mourir, pitoyable créature ! » siffla-t-elle, plaquant sa main sur son torse.

Durant quelques instants, il ne se passa rien, puis Miel prit une inspiration brutale, les yeux soudain exorbités, les pupilles étrécies.

« Allez, ma fille, pousse ! Pousse, ou ton enfant ne verra jamais le jour ! » l'encouragea la sage-femme, se faufilant adroitement du côté du lit où ne se trouvait pas la reine,non sans un coup d'œil méfiant à cette dernière.

 _Jin'shi aurait volontiers aidé son amie, mais même si elle pouvait ramper dans la maison, son immense stature n'aurait fait que gêner._

 _Elle avait donc patienté en compagnie de Selk'ym, surveillant Tom et ses amis qui ne cessaient de tenter de se glisser à l'intérieur, ne partant que pour aller préparer une infusion contre la nausée à une Drysse très pâle, qui leur avait résumé ce qui se passait._

 _Lorsque la femme un peu requinquée était repartie aider, l'hybride avait laissé tomber le masque calme qu'il avait maintenu tout ce temps._

 _« Cette... opération... Mon géniteur... Drysse l'a subie... cinq, six fois. L'hybridation l'a laissée avec des organes reproducteurs... fonctionnels mais mutants. Elle ne peut plus mettre bas naturellement, et... Il... Elle n'était qu'une mère porteuse pour lui... » finit-il par expliquer, ses pensées butant contre une rage et une haine profonde envers le scientifique._

 _« Drysse est une femme très courageuse. Elle a tant souffert et pourtant, elle affronte ses démons sans hésiter pour aider une autre humaine.» reconnut-elle volontiers._

 _« Drysse est la plus belle personne que j'aie jamais rencontré. Malgré toutes les horreurs, toute la souffrance de sa vie, malgré tout ce qu'elle a perdu, elle n'a jamais renoncé à être ce qu'elle est. Elle n'a jamais renoncé à cette bonté, et cette douceur... »_

 _« Le lui avez-vous dit ? »_

 _L'hybride verdit._

 _« Non. Drysse est merveilleuse, mais elle est fragile. Elle ne cherche qu'un nouveau point d'ancrage. Je ne veux pas que ce soit moi. Elle mérite mieux... Elle mérite de redevenir humaine et de fonder une nouvelle famille. Elle mérite de voir ses enfants grandir, heureux et en sécurité. Pas de les voir mourir les uns après les autres, mutants et malformés. »_

 _«Vous êtes quelqu'un de bon, Selk'ym. Pourquoi ne serait-ce pas vous ? »_

 _« Je suis un hybride, Jin'shi. Je le serais toujours » siffla-t-il, sinistre._

 _« Vous craignez d'être stérile et de ne pouvoir lui donner une progéniture ? »_

 _« Non. Je serais toujours un paria, un mutant marqué du sceau de la différence. Elle mérite cette normalité à laquelle elle aspire tant. C'est tout. »_

 _« Qu'est ce que la normalité ? » demanda-t-elle sans attendre de réponse._

 _Les minutes s'écoulèrent en silence, se transformant en une heure, puis en deux, et enfin Milena apparut, les vêtements rouges de sang comme si elle sortait d'un combat mortel, mais un grand sourire aux lèvres._

 _« Ils vont bien, tous les deux, malgré les complications et Delleb s'est... évanouie. » expliqua-t-elle avec un grand sourire fatigué mais euphorique._

 _« Evanouie ? ! » demanda Selk'ym._

 _« Apparemment, la délivrance a été de trop pour elle. (2) » ricana son amie._

 _« Tu devrais prévenir l'_ Utopia _. Sinon, nous allons avoir deux guerriers furieux à notre porte.» lui signala-t-elle, effleurant délicatement son épaule pour établir un lien télépathique._

 _« Tu as raison. Tom ? »_

 _« C'est bon. Le commandant était déjà en route mais Léonard les téléporte ici.» déclara le jeune_ wraith _, ses propos appuyés par une gerbe de lumière blanche._

« On n'entre toujours pas ! » s'interposa Milena.

Deux feulements de concert lui répondirent.

« Elles vont très bien, toutes les deux. Alors laissez-leur le temps de retrouver leur dignité. Commandant, Delleb viendra dès qu'elle se sentira mieux. Quand à vous, Esal'kan, dès que la sage-femme aura fini de s'occuper de Miel, vous pourrez aller la voir, mais je vous préviens: l'accouchement a été difficile, alors elle n'est pas très en forme. Il va vraiment falloir la ménager. »

« La larve ? » siffla le guerrier.

« C'est un petit garçon en pleine forme. »

Le _wraith_ s'éloigna avec un feulement dégoûté, faisant les cent pas.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda-t-elle au commandant.

« Il espérait que la progéniture de l'esclave qui a fait ça a son humaine ne survivrait pas. » expliqua ce dernier.

« Mais c'est aussi l'enfant de Miel... »

« Peu importe... quand un lignage est mauvais, on l'élimine. »

« Quoi ?! Non, il est hors de question qu'il tue ce bébé ! »

« Essayez donc de l'en empêcher, si vous le pouvez, Milena Giacometti. »

Avec un grincement de rage et un regard assassin au commandant qui la fixait, suffisant, elle rentra en trombe.

« Delleb ! Ce...monstre veut tuer l'enfant de Miel ! Il faut que vous l'en empêchiez. » tempêta-t-elle à l'adresse de la reine, qui se relevait comme si de rien n'était, lissant les plis de son uniforme, le teint toujours pâle.

« Non, Milena Giacometti. Je ne l'en empêcherai pas. Selon nos lois, c'est son bon droit. »

« Vous êtes immonde ! »

La reine eut un reniflement dédaigneux.

« Vos lois sont-elles toutes pure justice et bonté ? » ricana-t-elle.

« Non, mais nos lois protègent un enfant innocent ! »

« Pourtant, je vous ai entendu parler d'une recette de "veau"... qui, si je ne m'abuse, est le nouveau-né d'un animal. Vous tuez donc des petits pour les manger. Est-ce moins cruel ? »

« Ce sont des animaux, du bétail ! On les élève pour les manger ! »

« Nous élevons aussi les humains pour nous en nourrir. Donc, selon vos propres critères, cela est valide. »

« Rhaaa ! »

Elle préféra quitter la pièce avant de faire quelque chose qu'elle risquait de vraiment regretter.

La guerrière monta à l'étage, claquant la porte de sa chambre derrière elle avant de mettre un grand coup de poing dans son armoire. Le lourd panneau de bois bougea à peine, mais ses jointures éclatèrent, mêlant son propre sang à celui de la jeune mère qui la couvrait toujours.

La douleur s'instilla telle des aiguillons entre les vrilles de la rage et de la fatigue qui s'entremêlaient dans son esprit, l'aidant à se calmer.

Respirant profondément, elle versa un peu d'eau du gros pichet dans la bassine qui agrémentait sa table de toilette et, trempant un linge dedans, entreprit de se nettoyer en vitesse.

Elle jeta sans pitié ses vêtements souillés dans un coin et en enfila des propres puis, un peu plus calme, prit le pistolet _wraith_ qu'elle gardait sous son oreiller, et redescendit, espérant ne pas avoir à s'en servir.

Elle était à mi-chemin dans les escaliers lorsque Tom vint à sa rencontre, un sourire apaisant aux lèvres.

« Tout va bien. Ne t'en fais pas. »

« Où est ce _wraith_ ? » siffla-t-elle.

« Esal'kan est avec Miel. Tout va bien. » répondit l'adolescent, tentant de la calmer.

« Il ne faut pas les laisser seuls ! » grinça-t-elle, s'élançant à nouveau dans l'escalier.

Tom lui bloqua la route, parant toutes ses tentatives de passages.

« Laisse-moi passer, Tom ! »

« Non. »

« Si on les laisse seuls, il va tuer le bébé ! » cria-t-elle, à bout de nerfs, tentant de forcer le passage.

Avec une force et une ténacité surprenante, l'alien lui résista, la serrant dans ses bras.

« Maman. Calme-toi. Esal'kan ne fera aucun mal au petit, je te le promets. Tout va bien. » ronronna-t-il, passant une main apaisante dans son dos.

La vibration sourde qu'il émettait semblait vibrer en elle, dissolvant sa panique et sa colère.

Elle n'avait pas confiance en le guerrier, mais elle avait toute confiance en son fils.

Elle ne se concentra que sur cette sensation durant de longs instants, puis, ayant retrouvé sa contenance, elle s'écarta.

Elle éclata de rire, lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que bien qu'une marche plus haut que son fils, elle le regardait droit dans les yeux.

« Depuis quand tu es aussi grand et aussi sage ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Depuis que tu es devenue toute petite et impulsive.» répondit-il en riant.

«Gamin insolent ! »

 _Il avait sincèrement voulu tuer cette larve. Elle était la preuve vivante de son outrage. Elle était la preuve vivante de la déprédation subie par son esclave._

 _La petite humaine hargneuse avait vaguement tenté de l'en empêcher, suppliant le commandant et la reine, en vain, mais lorsque que l'accoucheuse était sortie en annonçant que Miel pouvait recevoir une brève visite, personne ne l'avait retenu. Le répugnant hybride avait voulu l'accompagner, mais d'un feulement d'avertissement, la reine l'avait retenu._

 _Alors il était entré seul dans la pièce, à l'air lourd de vapeur et de l'odeur du sang._

 _Son esclave, sa petite Miel, était allongée dans le grand lit au milieu de la pièce, sous des draps propres et une épaisse couverture, une minuscule créature violâtre accrochée à son sein._

 _Malgré le temps doux, un feu ronflait dans la cheminée, tandis qu'un grand panier empli de linge souillé attendait d'être sorti._

 _Il s'était approché, presque timidement, gêné d'entrer dans ce monde si humain._

 _« Maître... »_

 _« Je suis là, Miel. »_

 _« Je suis désolée, Maître... Je... je ne peux pas vous saluer comme il faut... »_

 _Sa voix était pâteuse, planante, alors qu'elle tendait un bras dans sa direction._

 _« Tout va bien... Tu as fait du bon travail, ma courageuse esclave. »_

 _« Merci, maître. Je suis désolée de vous avoir causé tant de souci. »_

 _Il s'assit au bord du lit, caressant doucement les cheveux collants de sueur de Miel, fixant la petite créature fripée qui s'accrochait à elle comme un ectoparasite à sa proie._

 _« Il est beau, n'est-ce pas, Maître ? »_

 _Il détailla la larve, amorphe, rondouillarde et marbrée._

 _« Non. Il est plus laid qu'un Bocktar écrasé. »_

 _Il vit les larmes perler aux yeux de sa servante. Il détestait la voir pleurer._

 _« Toutes les larves sont laides à la naissance... Je suppose donc qu'il est normal. » se rattrapa-t-il._

 _Miel se tortilla, tentant de se redresser un peu sur son oreiller._

 _Il l'aida de son mieux, se demandant comment il pourrait bien se débarrasser de cette chose sans briser le cœur de son humaine, que la maternité avait visiblement mise à fleur de peau._

 _Une fois installée, elle prit son enfant dans ses bras et le souleva doucement, lui arrachant un cri mécontent alors que le sein nourricier s'éloignait._

 _« Mon fils, je te présente ton maître. Il est le plus généreux et bienveillant seigneur de cette galaxie, et si tu le sers fidèlement, tu n'auras jamais à craindre ni la faim ni la mort.» déclara-t-elle, tournant le petit vers lui._

 _Il observa le faciès congestionné, aux yeux clos et à la bouche béante, hésitant entre les pleurs et le cri._

 _Le petit humain était vraiment laid. A peine formé, totalement dépendant, faible et fragile. Une aberration de la nature. Une créature qui ne méritait même pas de survivre. Et pourtant, il sut qu'il ne pourrait pas le tuer. Pire, il sut qu'il l'élèverait aussi soigneusement qu'il avait élevé son humaine._

 _« Maître ? »_

 _« Oui, Miel ? »_

 _« Auriez-vous l'immense bonté de lui donner un nom ? »_

 _Il resta un instant figé, pris de court. Même si tous les_ wraiths _donnaient un nom à leurs esclaves, mêmes les adorateurs nés sur les ruches recevaient de leurs parents un nom humain._

 _« Vous voulez bien, Monseigneur ? »_

 _« Bien, donne-moi cette créature, que je voie à quoi il pourrait bien servir. »_

 _Sans hésiter elle lui tendit l'enfant, qui s'agita un peu, perdu loin de la chaleur du corps de sa mère._

 _Il retira prestement son manteau puis, délicatement, il le prit, attentif à ne pas le blesser de ses griffes, et l'installa au creux de son bras, comme il l'avait fait autrefois avec sa mère._

 _Le petit fronça le nez et commença à pleurer, se tortillant comme un gros ver._

 _La manie des petits humains de chouiner. Ça ne lui avait pas manqué, ça._

 _D'un coup de dents habile, il sectionna la pointe de la griffe de son index, puis laissa la larve sucer son doigt, ronronnant lentement, laissant le son apaiser l'enfant._

 _Il détailla la petite créature, à nouveau calme, qui tenait fermement sa main de ses minuscules poings, s'y accrochant de toutes ses misérables forces._

 _Comment pourrait-il bien nommer cette chose ? La larve n'avait encore aucun trait distinctif, aucune particularité, et n'avait encore rien accompli._

 _Elle n'était qu'avenir et potentialité. Aussi vierge et prometteuse qu'un nouveau jour. Comme il y a peu de chances que le jour soit aussi sombre que la nuit, le petit humain avait peu de chances de rester aussi laid et avorton qu'il l'était à présent._

 _Il sourit. Finalement, cette petite chose avait un nom qui lui conviendrait parfaitement._

 _« Je te nomme Aube. Car tu es aussi laid que le ciel avant les premières lueurs, mais aussi riche de promesse qu'un nouveau jour. » déclara-t-il, satisfait._

 _Un sifflement victorieux le tira de son état de semi-transe, et il releva le nez pour découvrir dans l'embrasure, la reine, l'air ravi, la guerrière humaine à ses côtés, visiblement infiniment soulagée et pas moins de six visages curieux, tant humains que_ wraiths _derrière elles._

 _« Vous le saviez, Delleb ! Vous saviez qu'il n'allait pas le tuer ! » s'offusqua l'humaine._

 _« Oui, Milena Giacometti, je le savais. Contrairement à ce que vous semblez vouloir croire, nous ne sommes pas si dénués de cœur que cela. »_

 _« Vous auriez dû me le dire ! »_

 _« Et me priver de ce réjouissant spectacle ? Certainement pas.» renifla la reine, en faisant demi-tour, fendant la petite foule avec grâce, l'humaine qui la fustigeait toujours sur ses talons._

 _Rapidement, le reste des visiteurs s'esquiva, seul restant le commandant._

 _« Puis-je entrer ? » demanda-t-il poliment._

 _Il acquiesça, berçant instinctivement le petit._

 _« On m'a dit qu'il est de coutume chez les humains de féliciter une nouvelle mère, et comme il semble que la mise bas n'ait pas été facile, je te félicite, Miel. »_

 _« Merci, Monseigneur. »_

 _Le commandant se tourna ensuite vers lui._

 _« Aube... Un nom intéressant... Après tout, il est le premier enfant à naître ici, dans ce rêve tangible où les_ wraiths _cohabitent avec les humains. Il est, je l'espère, l'aube d'une nouvelle génération, soldat. »_

 _Il attendit. L'autre n'avait de toute évidence pas fini._

 _« Je crois qu'il est temps pour vous de choisir, Esal'kan de Trelimme. »_

 _Il baissa les yeux sur la petite larve humaine. Ce n'était pas à lui de choisir. Il se tourna vers la jeune mère, qui hocha imperceptiblement la tête._

 _« Nous restons, Commandant, et si votre reine accepte mon allégeance, je la lui prêterais volontiers. »_

* * *

 **-1-C'est ce qu'on appelle une épisiotomie. Si vous allez voir sur Google, attention aux âmes sensibles.**

 **-2-Délivrance : expulsion du placenta quelques minutes après la naissance.**


	33. Chapitre 32

**Merci à tout ceux qui me suivent, régulièrement ou par gros paquets (Vous avez bien du courage de lire ainsi par gros blocs bien massifs de chapitres. ^^).**

 **Je ne répond généralement pas à des lecteurs précis ici, mais comme dans ce cas précis, je peux difficilement leur répondre autrement...**

 **A Saturne: Ton compliment m'a beaucoup touché ( les deux petites larmes sur ma barre d'espace peuvent en attester, car oui, je suis une grande sentimentale.). Je dois avouer qu'il est pour moi infiniment plus facile d'écrire et de créer une histoire avec des personnages originaux que de faire jouer les "officiels". J'ai toujours peur de les trahir en leur faisant faire des choses ou avoir des réactions illogiques pour eux. J'ai donc une immense admiration pour ceux qui le font et qui créent de merveilleuses histoires inédites avec eux. ^^**

 **Katz: Merci pour le rappel de l'équinoxe, je l'aurais loupée autrement!**

 **Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

Elle était finalement allée se coucher seule, se blottissant sous les épaisses couvertures du vieux lit qui occupait une grande partie de la petite cabane au bord des bassins.

Markus s'était enfoncé des heures plus tôt dans l'obscurité, les pans de son manteau claquant dans le vent glacial, son esprit cadenassé.

Sa propre colère était bien vite retombée, pour faire place à une sombre tristesse.

Ils étaient souvent en désaccord, et parfois ils se disputaient, mais jamais Markus ne l'avait abandonnée sur une planète sans un mot, sans une pensée, mettant des années-lumière entre leurs esprits.

Elle ne craignait pas d'être attaquée ou de se perdre, mais elle était déboussolée.

A moitié perdue dans ses sinistres ruminations, elle somnolait depuis quelques heures lorsque, dans un grincement, la porte s'ouvrit.

Elle ne bougea pas, se saisissant subrepticement de sa dague sous l'oreiller, se concentrant de tous ses sens sur la présence qui, telle une ombre, s'était glissée dans la pièce.

Ce n'était pas Markus, dont elle aurait senti le retour même s'il lui fermait toujours son esprit, et ce n'était pas non plus un humain. Pas aussi grand et aussi silencieux.

L'alien s'avança lentement, l'observant avec attention alors qu'elle continuait à feindre le sommeil puis, toujours aussi discret, il s'assit sur un des deux tabourets qui accompagnaient la petite table de bois.

Elle se détendit un peu. Quelles qu'aient été ses intentions, il ne comptait pas la tuer sur le champ.

« Que faites-vous ici ? » demanda-t-elle, se redressant souplement.

Elle ne put retenir un petit sourire satisfait lorsque le tabouret grinça sous le sursaut surpris de son occupant.

« Je voulais vous parler, Rosanna Gady, seul à seule. » répondit une voix à double timbre, qui éveilla des échos désagréables dans sa mémoire.

Rosanna chercha frénétiquement dans ses souvenirs, tentant de remettre un visage sur cette voix, seul indice sur son interlocuteur qui ne soit pas dissimulé par l'obscurité.

Un rire de gorge amusé résonna dans le silence.

« Vous êtes vraiment très intéressante, Rosanna Gady. Fascinante. Vous tenez tête à une reine, vous défiez la mort, vous mettez à mal tous les traqueurs de la galaxie, et même lorsqu'on vous croit enfin décédée, vous êtes toujours là, à fomenter, à manipuler et à trafiquer. N'avez-vous donc aucune limite ? »

« J'ai beaucoup de limites, mais je ne me laisse pas arrêter pour si peu. Vous êtes venu parler de mes "exploits" ? » demanda-t-elle, acerbe, furieuse de n'avoir aucune source de lumière à proximité pour éclairer le visiteur.

« Oui et non, Mme Gady. Il s'avère que vos... projets peuvent avoir une grande importance pour moi et les miens. Je voudrais donc savoir: quels sont-ils ? »

A son tour, elle eut un grondement amusé.

« Oh, très simple, je vais me débarrasser d'un importun qui m'empêche de dormir, finir ma nuit, puis demain je me lèverai, me ferai un petit thé, et j'irai sans doute piquer une tête dans les sources, pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton faussement badin.

« Ne jouez pas à l'idiote avec moi, Mme Gady, je sais que vous ne l'êtes pas. »

« Vous semblez savoir beaucoup de choses sur moi, mais moi je ne sais rien de vous. » nota-t-elle.

« Vous en savez assez... Je veux savoir si vous comptez vous venger de Silla et, si tel est le cas, quand. »

« Vraiment ?! Vous pensez que vous pouvez débarquer comme une fleur et que je vais vous révéler tous mes plans, sans même savoir qui vous êtes ?! » demanda-t-elle, éberluée.

Elle entendit un soupir résigné et un bruit de cuir froissé tandis que le _wraith_ fouillait dans une sacoche, puis d'un petit bâton qu'il tenait en main, jaillit une douce lumière jaune.

« Pierre... »

Le scientifique inclina lentement la tête.

L'artiste le fixa en clignant des yeux, totalement prise de court.

« Comme je le disais, vous êtes fascinante. Je suis très curieux de savoir comment Silla et la moitié des officiers de ma ruche ont pu vous voir morte sur leurs écrans, alors que vous êtes de toute évidence bien en vie. »

« Et moi, je suis très curieuse de savoir pourquoi je suis là à discuter avec vous, et pas déjà entre ses griffes. » répliqua-t-elle.

« Voyez-vous, l'un des avantages à être un scientifique de seconde zone, c'est que personne ne fait vraiment attention à quoi vous occupez vos cycles. Depuis notre dernière rencontre, j'ai fait de nombreuses découvertes, toutes très intéressantes. »

« Comme ? »

« La raison pour laquelle tant de mes frères semblent prompts à trahir leur reine... »

« Parce que Silla est une infâme créature bouffie d'orgueil, incapable de prendre soin des siens ? » lança-t-elle, bravache.

« C'est un fait, mais toutes les reines sont ainsi. Pourtant, toutes ne perdent pas leurs _wraiths_ aussi vite qu'elle. »

Rosanna rit, s'attirant un regard torve et luisant dans la pénombre.

« Depuis le début de notre conversation, pas une seule fois je ne vous ai entendu dire que Silla était _votre_ reine. A qui va votre allégeance, Pierre ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton faussement détaché.

« Mon allégeance va aux miens, elle va à ma race et à ma ruche. » répondit-il dans un feulement.

« Mais plus à Silla. »

« ... Non. » grinça-t-il, baissant les yeux.

« Pourquoi ? Vous lui étiez plutôt fidèle autrefois. »

« Je vous l'ai dit, Rosanna Gady, j'ai fait de nombreuses découvertes, qui ont remis beaucoup de choses en question. Des choses capitales et dangereuses, pour moi et tous mes frères. Nous sommes de plus en plus nombreux à penser que Silla n'est pas... apte à gérer cela. »

Rosanna avala sa salive, la gorge soudain sèche.

« Pourquoi ne pas trouver refuge sur une autre ruche ? »

« Et être, au mieux, des sujets de seconde catégorie ? »

Elle acquiesça. Elle comprenait.

« Pourquoi être venu me voir ? »

« Je vous l'ai dit, je veux savoir si vous comptez vous venger de Silla et, si oui, quand . »

« Si je comprends bien, vous voulez que je fasse le sale boulot pour vous et que je vous débarrasse d'elle ? »

Le _wraith_ acquiesça.

« Pourquoi ferais-je une telle chose ? »

« Je suis au courant pour votre petite... expérience communautaire sur le territoire d'Olamin'shi. Je suis aussi au courant pour votre vaisseau. Je suis certain que le Conseil des reines serait ravi d'en entendre parler... » déclara-t-il avec un sourire mauvais.

« Alors vous savez aussi qu'on a des arguments... et que, dans le pire des cas, nous disparaîtrons ailleurs. »

« Sur une autre planète, contrôlée par une autre reine ? Pour combien de temps, Rosanna Gady ? »

Elle soupira, ne sachant que répondre.

« Vous et moi avons tous deux un problème. Aidez-moi à résoudre le mien, et le vôtre se résoudra de lui-même. Tuez Silla et mettez Delleb sur son trône, et vous n'aurez plus à craindre que votre charmant petit village ne soit attaqué. Tout le monde y trouvera son compte, Mme Gady. »

« Delleb ? »

« Il nous faut une reine. Il nous faut un guide. Nous sommes des _wraiths_ , nous servons nos reines et notre race. »

Elle se frotta les tempes. C'était trop compliqué. Elle ne voulait pas être mêlée à de tels complots, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

« Si j'accepte, il me faudra pouvoir vous contacter. » capitula-t-elle.

« Bien sûr. Allez sur ce monde et cherchez un certain Zannen. Son frère est un de nos esclaves. J'aurai vos messages, Mme Gady. » répondit le _wraith_ , posant ostensiblement un petit papier sur la table avant de se relever.

Il se dirigea vers la porte puis, la main sur le battant, il se retourna.

« Ce traceur est vraiment disgracieux dans votre nuque. Je me ferais une joie de vous l'enlever, pour peu que vous veniez me voir dans mon laboratoire. » susurra-t-il, en ouvrant la porte.

Elle le fixa en silence, puis alors qu'il allait s'éloigner, sa silhouette se détachant sur la lueur turquoise des bassins, elle l'arrêta.

« Pierre... L'audace vous va bien. »

Son visiteur parti, elle se leva et s'habilla. Pas la peine de rester couchée. Elle ne dormirait certainement pas plus cette nuit, et elle doutait que Markus ne revienne avant longtemps.

Elle éteignit soigneusement le feu, fit le lit puis, le petit bout de papier glissé dans son carnet de croquis, elle laissa la masure se rendormir dans son écrin bleuté.

Ce n'était vraiment pas ainsi qu'elle imaginait passer ces trois jours d'escapades, mais on n'avait pas toujours ce que l'on voulait.

 _Il venait de finir son tour de garde dans le poste de commande de l'_ Utopia _, et hésitait encore à aller se doucher avant de rejoindre son lit, lorsqu'elle était arrivée et avait requis sa présence._

 _Il avait obtempéré, malgré sa fatigue, et était allé lui chercher un bracelet de traqueur avant de lui montrer comment s'en servir._

 _« Merci Léonard. Je vais partir pendant quelque temps. Je vous confie la garde de l'_ Utopia _et je compte sur Delleb et sur Milena pour le reste. Dites à Markus de ne pas trop s'inquiéter, je vais chercher le chevalier. » lui avait-elle expliqué avant de repartir, comme elle était venue._

 _Il avait acquiescé, tout en sachant que le traqueur serait furieux d'apprendre qu'elle avait disparu quelque part dans la galaxie, pour une durée indéterminée._

 _Même si les trois traqueurs partis signifiaient pour lui se retrouver seul avec seulement la larve appelée Tom comme compagnon d'Esprit, il n'était vraiment pas pressé de les voir revenir, car il ne sentait que trop bien l'orage qui menaçait._

Rosanna tapota le cadran du brassard, trop grand pour elle, et qu'elle avait calé de son mieux à son bras avec un chiffon.

Le petit écran indiquait la liste des cinq coureurs actuellement présents dans la galaxie.

Elle afficha un à un les brefs descriptifs. Deux n'étaient en course que depuis quelques mois et ne pouvaient être le chevalier. En restait trois autres. Elle en choisit un au hasard et entra les coordonnées, tout en priant pour que l'homme ne se soit pas fait capturer entretemps.

Elle connaissait cette planète pour y être venue lorsqu'elle-même était coureuse. De vastes étendues herbeuses entrecoupées de ravines profondes. Un lieu idéal pour tendre des embuscades.

Elle soupira. Un message à l'écran lui signalait que deux traqueurs étaient déjà présents sur la planète.

Elle se pencha, examinant les traces autour de la Porte.

Quatre _wraiths_ à pied. Probablement répartis en deux équipes.

Elle ne put retenir un grondement amusé. Les malheureux devaient être très perturbés. Leurs bracelets venaient de leurs signaler un nouveau concurrent, et pourtant, ils ne devaient sentir personne dans l'Esprit malgré tous leurs efforts.

Qu'ils se posent donc des questions.

Elle se mit en route. Ils avaient plusieurs heures d'avance sur elle et elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

Le soleil entamait sa descente dans le ciel lorsque elle rattrapa enfin sa proie et les autres chasseurs.

D'abord, localiser les _wraiths_ et les éliminer. Ensuite elle pourrait tenter d'approcher le coureur.

Elle tomba presque par hasard sur le premier groupe, alors qu'ils jaillissaient d'une crevasse dans laquelle ils s'étaient embusqués. Un guerrier, qui semblait n'être que griffes et dents, et un traqueur, défiguré probablement par de l'acide qui lui avait laissé une peau anormalement brillante et étrangement boursouflée sur une bonne moitié du crâne.

Les deux aliens se figèrent un instant, surpris de faire face à une simple humaine, puis le déluge de tirs commença.

En un bond, Rosanna fut à couvert derrière un rocher.

Le temps qu'elle neutralise le traqueur d'un tir de son empaleur, le guerrier était sur elle, une sorte de tranchoir sombre à la main.

Elle se baissa de justesse pour éviter la lame qui arracha des étincelles à la pierre derrière elle. Le _wraith_ gronda, tirant sur le couperet coincé dans une fissure, et elle en profita pour lui tirer dessus à bout portant, la boule d'énergie l'atteignant en plein visage.

Le monstre s'abattit au sol, le visage tordu d'une étrange manière.

Sans hésiter, elle l'acheva de sa dague avant de faire subir le même sort au traqueur.

Une rapide fouille lui apprit qu'ils n'avaient rien de bien intéressant pour elle en dehors du bracelet de traque et de leurs pistolets, elle repartit donc rapidement, se fondant dans les ombres des vastes amas rocheux dominant la plaine.

Il lui fallut presque une heure de plus pour trouver le second groupe qui, prudemment, s'était embusqué dans les grands arbres touffus d'un bosquet entourant une étroite sente.

Elle tenta d'en neutraliser un d'un tir, en vain, et se retrouva soudain à lutter au corps à corps contre deux _wraiths_ furieux.

Esquiver, bondir, frapper, parer, feinter, rouler au loin, frapper à nouveau. Elle enchaînait les gestes instinctivement, dansant avec eux un tango mortel.

Une lame effleura ses côtes, entaillant à peine le cuir épais de son manteau, et elle put enfin porter un coup fatal à l'un de ses assaillants, qui s'effondra, raide mort.

Elle se recentra sur sa dernière proie, le traqueur, qui la fixait en feulant d'un air mauvais.

Ils se tournèrent autour tels deux fauves, puis l'alien feinta de sa dague, tirant vicieusement avec un pistolet qu'il tenait caché dans sa manche.

La boule d'énergie la frôla de peu, faisant se dresser ses cheveux sur sa tête, et elle battit précipitamment en retraite derrière un arbre.

Il voulait jouer à ça ? Alors elle allait jouer.

Elle entama un tir de couverture nourri avec un des pistolets qu'elle venait de récupérer, tout en concentrant volontairement ses tirs sur un côté du tronc.

Comme elle s'y attendait, le traqueur sauta sur l'occasion et se précipita dans son ouverture.

Au dernier instant, elle détendit son bras, laissant filer la dague qu'elle tenait dans sa main.

Avec un feulement victorieux, l'alien l'esquiva seulement pour se jeter droit sur un de ses tirs, promptement ajusté.

« Perdu... » susurra-t-elle, l'achevant proprement.

Galvanisée par l'adrénaline, elle observa son brassard. Le coureur n'était plus loin. Quelques centaines de mètres. Elle se mit en route au petit trot, avant de brusquement ralentir.

Combien de traqueurs trop confiants et trop pressés avait-il tués ? Beaucoup, beaucoup trop.

Tous ses sens en alerte, elle se remit en marche à une allure plus modérée.

Arrivée à une quinzaine de mètres de l'emplacement probable du coureur, elle s'arrêta.

« Je viens en paix. J'ai tué les quatre _wraiths_ qui vous poursuivaient.» hurla-t-elle.

Seul le vent lui répondit.

« Je m'appelle Rosanna Gady. Vous n'avez rien à craindre de moi. » poursuivit-elle.

Soudain, dans un hurlement terrifiant, un géant à la peau d'ébène jaillit d'une ravine non loin, la chargeant à toute vitesse.

Elle eut le temps de clairement distinguer les sortes de gantelets hérissés de dents pointues et translucides, et les innombrables scarifications aux motifs complexes qui ornaient la peau du colosse, avant de devoir se jeter de côté d'une roulade.

Dans un grand dérapage, l'homme changea de direction et se rua à nouveau sur elle.

Elle esquiva à nouveau.

« Calmez-vous, s'il vous plaît. Je ne désire pas me battre contre vous ! »

Un fantastique coup de poing lui répondit. Dévastateur mais trop lent pour représenter une véritable menace pour elle.

« J'ai été coureuse, comme vous ! Je sais ce que c'est de ne jamais savoir si on va vivre jusqu'au lendemain. Je peux vous aider ! » supplia-t-elle encore.

L'homme essaya encore deux ou trois fois de la frapper, puis il s'arrêta enfin.

« Si tu es une coureuse, pourquoi portes-tu les vêtements des démons ? Pourquoi bouges-tu comme l'un d'eux ? Pourquoi sens-tu comme eux ? » gronda-t-il d'une voix qui semblait ne pas avoir été utilisée depuis longtemps.

« Parce que, pour survivre, j'ai appris de mon ennemi. Parce que, comme tu t'es fait des armes de leurs dents, je me suis emparée de leurs armes pour les retourner contre eux. » répondit-elle, adoptant son tutoiement.

« Ou alors, tu es un de leurs espions ! Personne ne cesse jamais d'être coureur ! »

« C'est faux. Sans me compter, je connais deux anciens coureurs. Aujourd'hui ils sont libres, et heureux. Il suffit de retirer ou de neutraliser le transmetteur. Ce n'est pas si dur quand on sait comment faire. »

L'homme gronda, la fixant comme s'il eut pu lire la vérité en elle.

« Écoute, je cherche un autre coureur. Thibaud d'Arzak. Si tu ne veux pas de mon aide, il n'y a pas de problème, je m'en vais, mais si tu veux venir avec moi... » proposa-t-elle, levant les mains en signe de paix.

« Je n'ai pas confiance. Tu ressembles trop à un démon ! » cracha-t-il, alors qu'elle reculait prudemment.

L'homme la regarda partir, les dents découvertes en un rictus menaçant, à moitié ramassé comme une bête.

Lorsqu'elle fut à une bonne vingtaine de mètres de lui, elle fit volte-face et s'éloigna en courant.

Un sourire amer naquit sur ses lèvres. L'homme avait sans doute raison. Tous les coureurs semblaient prendre des traits de leurs prédateurs, mais elle, elle avait été comme lui, comme Ronon, comme le chevalier, traquée, forcée de se battre et de tuer pour survivre mais, en plus de cela, elle partageait la vie et l'esprit d'un _wraith_. A quel point était-elle encore humaine ?

La question la tarauda durant les dix heures suivantes, qu'elle passa à remonter la piste d'un autre coureur, qui s'était enfoncé profondément dans une jungle luxuriante.

Épuisée, elle s'arrêta enfin à la tombée du jour, alors que quatre lunes s'élevaient dans le ciel.

Elle escalada un immense tronc, se calant à une fourche loin du sol. Elle ignorait quelles bêtes rôdaient dans ces bois, et elle ne tenait pas davantage à tomber sur des _wraiths_ ou sur un coureur paranoïaque.

Malgré sa fatigue, elle ne put s'endormir, contemplant la lente révolution de la voûte céleste.

Elle se sentait amère, et triste. Perdue, et seule. Elle sentait la morsure de la solitude dans ses entrailles. Elle sentait le flot grisâtre et insidieux qui s'infiltrait dans ses pensées. Pire, elle sentait la peur primale de l'obscurité et des monstres qui s'y cachent poindre derrière ses autres émotions.

Elle n'était rien. Juste un minuscule amas de chair perdu dans un océan de végétation. Pourquoi était-elle partie ainsi, en plein milieu de la nuit, sans dire à personne où elle allait ?

Qu'avait-elle donc tant à prouver ?

Pourquoi ne revenait-elle pas sur le champ sur Oumana ?

Elle n'avait aucune réponse.

Elle avait dû finir par s'endormir, car elle se réveilla à l'aube, percluses de courbature et trempée par la rosée du matin.

Avec un petit cri de dépit, elle découvrit que le coureur l'avait prise de vitesse et était revenu vers la Porte durant la nuit.

Elle était à des kilomètres de cette dernière, et le temps qu'elle l'atteigne, ce dernier aurait filé depuis longtemps.

Au moins, la prochaine planète serait-elle peut-être plus agréable, songea-t-elle en descendant de son perchoir.


	34. Chapitre 33

**Bonjour, petite découverte qui m'as absolument laissée béate:**

 **La trilogie du seigneur des anneaux version anglaises (les 3 livres) font en tout 455'125 mots, j'ai écrit sur l'univers d'au-delà des étoiles ( compris eros pegasus, rumeurs stellaires et par delà le destin) 455'928 mots.**

 **Cela signifie que sans compter ce nouveau chapitre, en 10 mois et demi, j'ai publié 803 mots de plus que le bon Tolkien n'en a écrit pour son roman éponyme.**

 **J'ai officiellement écrit l'équivalent de trois romans!**

 **Ce chiffre me paraît complètement fou, impossible, invraisemblable. Dans ma tête, tout ça ne reste qu'une grosse nouvelle, malgré ce seul arc qui culmine déjà à 200 pages sur word...**

 **Je ne sais que faire de cette information. Si quelqu'un a une idée, qu'il me le dise.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 _Il était parti sur un coup de tête et, lorsqu'il était revenu bien des heures après, ça avait été pour constater avec horreur que son humaine n'était plus sur la planète où il l'avait laissée._

 _Il était revenu sur-le-champ sur Oumana, pensant l'y trouver, mais tout ce qui l'y attendait, c'était un Léonard piteux qui lui avait transmis un message d'un ton sinistre, tout en prenant bien garde à laisser autant de distance que possible entre eux._

 _Il ne pouvait donner tort à l'ingénieur, car il avait sur le champ démoli un panneau mural à coups de poing._

 _A quoi s'attendait-il ? A ce que, parce qu'il s'était accouplé avec elle, il puisse se comporter n'importe comment et ne pas avoir à en supporter les conséquences ? Bien sûr que non. (1)_

 _Pourquoi pouvait-elle bien partir sur les traces du seul mâle envers qui elle ait jamais montré le moindre intérêt ? Certainement pas pour boire un thé !_

 _Il avait donc laissé l'ingénieur dans sa salle de contrôle bien-aimée et était allé récupérer un bracelet de traqueur dans la soute._

 _Le brassard pesait lourd sur son bras. Un tel engin l'avait pourtant orné durant six siècles, avait presque fait partie intégrante de lui, et aujourd'hui il pesait, froid et dur contre sa chair. Il n'était plus un chien de chasse, un chasseur sans âme, une machine à tuer: mais aujourd'hui, il allait devoir à nouveau se glisser dans la peau de celui qu'il avait été. Pour retrouver son humaine, sa femelle, il allait devoir traquer un coureur, car s'il ne connaissait pas sa route, il connaissait son but. S'il trouvait le chevalier, il la trouverait elle._

 _En deux minutes il avait éliminé deux coureurs, puis en avait choisi un au hasard. Un jour entier de traque pour finalement découvrir un homme maigre et hagard, qui ne survivrait plus très longtemps à l'infection nauséabonde qui s'était logée dans le trou béant laissée par un œil arraché en plein milieu de son faciès vicieux._

 _Il ne s'était même pas approché. Le coureur n'était pas la proie qu'il recherchait et il avait déjà perdu assez de temps comme ça._

 _Il choisit une autre cible. Toujours aucun signe de sa compagne._

 _Peut-être n'était-elle pas encore arrivée. Au moins sentait-il qu'elle allait bien, si loin quelque part dans la galaxie._

 _Il se mit en route. Il fallait qu'il identifie ce coureur._

 _Dix-huit heures de traque ininterrompue après une cible très mobile, qui le devançait de loin, et ne s'arrêtait jamais plus de deux heures. Dix-huit heure avant qu'il ne se décide à prendre quelques heures de repos._

 _Deux heures plus tard, il était tiré de son demi-sommeil par son bracelet qui lui annonçait l'arrivée d'un autre traqueur. Une rapide inspection mentale lui apprit que, s'il n'y avait qu'un seul traqueur, c'était une véritable expédition de chasse qui venait d'arriver, avec au moins une dizaine d'alphas et sans doute le double de drones._

 _Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. C'était trop d'ennemis, or il savait pertinemment que si Rosanna arrivait entretemps, surnombre ou pas, elle tenterait d'aider le coureur, du moins tant qu'elle ne serait pas certaine qu'il ne s'agisse pas du chevalier: et même dans le cas contraire, il ne pouvait garantir qu'elle renoncerait à l'aider._

 _Il fallait qu'il le rattrape avant les autres._

 _Le coureur était mobile et malin. Il se servait habilement du relief, allant même jusqu'à se jeter dans des rapides afin de se déplacer plus vite._

 _Il ne pouvait espérer le prendre de vitesse. Il ne l'aurait qu'à l'usure. C'était un humain et il s'épuiserait avant lui. Il fallait qu'il continue à avancer sans arrêt pour compenser les déplacements incessants de sa proie._

 _Il marchait sous un soleil de plomb depuis presque une journée entière lorsque le bracelet lui annonça l'arrivée d'un nouveau traqueur, tandis qu'une conscience délicieusement familière se connectait à la sienne._

Milena pesta. Elle avait beau adorer Rosanna, lorsque cette dernière se mettait à agir n'importe comment, laissant de mystérieux messages pour mieux disparaître, elle avait très envie de soutenir la reine qui se proposait d'aider l'artiste à apprendre le sens des responsabilités d'une ou deux gifles bien senties.

Son amie était bien placée pour lui faire la morale sur les obligations, quand c'était elle qui disparaissait ainsi dans la nature. Et ce n'était pas la première fois !

Rosanna semblait ne pas pouvoir fonctionner autrement qu'en fichant le camp sans une explication pour revenir avec de grands bouleversements plein sa hotte. Bouleversements qu' _elle_ devait ensuite tâcher de gérer !

Comme si l'accouchement difficile de Miel n'avait pas suffi, quelques heures plus tard c'était une délégation de villageois de Traedam qui avait débarqué, et si elle pensait naïvement que ça allait suffire pour les trois jours d'absence prévus de Rosanna, elle avait déchanté dès le lendemain lorsque, à l'aube, sa radio avait grésillé, un Léonard grincheux lui ayant expliqué que l'artiste était partie sur les traces de Dieu savait qui et Markus sur ses traces à elle, et ce pour une durée indéterminée.

Et là, depuis bientôt une heure, elle buvait café sur café en écoutant Delleb pester en boucle sur son amie.

La semaine promettait d'être longue.

 _« Markus, tout va bien ? » demanda son frère de ruche, sincèrement inquiet._

 _« Filymn ! J'essaie d'identifier le coureur avant que les autres ne lui tombe dessus. »_

 _« Pourquoi ? Ne faudrait-il pas plutôt chercher Rosanna ? »_

 _« Je sais qui elle traque. C'est un coureur, mais j'ignore son numéro d'identification. J'ai retenu trois candidats et en ai déjà éliminé un. Il ne peut donc plus s'agir que de celui-ci ou du matricule 1793-45 . »_

 _« Ils sont trop nombreux. »_

 _« Je sais ! C'est pour ça que j'essaie de les prendre de vitesse. Leur nombre ne sera pas un argument suffisant pour Rosanna. » répondit-il sombrement_

 _Son cadet acquiesça mentalement._

 _« Comment puis-je t'aider ? »_

 _« Reste près de la Porte et intercepte Rosanna si elle arrive. »_

 _« Très bien. »_

 _A sa plus grande stupeur, alors que les deux lunes géantes se levaient, le coureur infléchit sa course pour se diriger droit vers la meute qui le traquait._

 _Puisant dans ses forces déjà sérieusement entamées, il ne parvint néanmoins qu'à arriver juste à temps pour assister à la sauvage mise à mort de l'humain, qui se battit courageusement, démolissant six drones à coups de poings rageurs, avant que la horde ne noie sa massive carrure d'ébène sous leur nombre._

 _Plus de trente heures de traque sans répit pour ça ! Au moins, le coureur n'était-il pas sa cible._

 _Il s'éloigna rapidement. La soif de sang de la meute ne semblait pas assouvie et il ne tenait pas à servir de proie d'opportunité._

 _Lorsqu'il retrouva enfin la Porte et son frère de ruche, dans la matinée du lendemain, ce fut pour se rendre sur un monde désert et s'effondrer contre un arbre non loin de l'anneau de pierre, laissant à son cadet le soin de monter la garde. Deux jours et deux nuits passés à chasser sans répit, même pour lui, c'était beaucoup._

Le Tibétain la regarda, l'air sincèrement surpris.

« Quoi, Dampa ? »

« Je suis agréablement surpris que ce soit vous qui soyez venue nous aider, Milena. » expliqua le soldat.

« Moi aussi, je suis surprise. Moi aussi.» maugréa-t-elle.

Depuis quand avait-elle assez confiance en Delleb pour lui laisser gérer seule le village ? Certes, ce n'était qu'une absence de quelques heures, le temps de retrouver et de capturer les malfrats que Filymn avait localisé avant de filer aider son frère de ruche, mais tout de même ! D'un autre côté, elle avait vraiment besoin de se défouler.

« Votre rapport ? » demanda-t-elle, se concentrant sur sa mission.

« On les a localisés au sud de la rivière, dans une grotte dissimulée par un gros rocher. Ils ont visiblement des armes à feu, mais ne s'attendent pas à une visite. » résuma l'homme.

« Bien, on sait combien d'entrées a cette grotte ? »

« Non. On n'as pas eu le temps de repérer davantage le terrain, mais Amanda les surveille. »

« Parfait. Montrez-moi le chemin. »

«Avec plaisir, Capitaine ! »

Elle soupira. Les vieilles habitudes de l'armée avaient la vie dure.

La grotte s'avéra être davantage une tanière d'ours qu'autre chose.

En inspectant prudemment les alentours, ils ne trouvèrent qu'une autre sortie possible sous la forme d'un étroit boyau dans lequel un homme pourrait éventuellement ramper. Sortie qu'ils n'eurent aucune peine à boucher avec un rocher.

« Bon, on va les enfumer, et on les neutralise quand ils sortent. N'oubliez pas, on les prend vivants. »

Les deux soldats acquiescèrent avant de prendre position de part et d'autre de la sombre ouverture.

Sortant une des deux grenades lacrymogènes qu'elle avait emporté, elle en arracha la goupille avant de la jeter dans la grotte.

Durant quelques instants, rien ne se passa, puis des cris et des appels aux armes résonnèrent entre deux quintes de toux. Trente secondes plus tard, un homme sortait en courant, tentant vainement de se protéger le visage du gaz avec son bras, pour s'effondrer, coupé net par un tir assommant de Kang.

Quelques secondes de plus, puis une salve de balles arracha l'écorce des arbres devant la grotte, la forçant à se mettre à couvert, et un autre homme jaillit de l'épaisse fumée, tirant au jugé, totalement aveuglé. Un tir d'Amanda le frappa, puis alors qu'il continuait à courir, un second et il s'effondra pitoyablement à côté de son camarade.

Une minute, puis une autre s'écoulèrent sans que rien ne se passe.

La brume lacrymogène se dispersa lentement dans l'air, mais des deux derniers bandits, aucun signe.

« Capitaine, on fait quoi ? » demanda Kang sur la radio.

« On attend encore. Si personne n'est sorti quand le gaz sera dissipé, on ira les chercher nous-mêmes. »

« A vos ordres. »

Dix minutes plus tard, ils s'avançaient prudemment vers l'entrée, sans rencontrer la moindre résistance. Ils tirèrent donc les deux malfrats qui commençaient déjà à reprendre conscience à couvert avant de solidement les attacher et - par sécurité - de les réassomer, puis une lampe-torche dans une main, un pistolet _wraith_ dans l'autre, ils entrèrent dans l'obscurité moite, frôlant prudemment les murs.

La caverne faisait un coude à une dizaine de mètres de l'entrée, et un tir de gros calibre les y accueillit.

Plaquée contre la parois, Milena prit le temps d'inspirer une fois à fond.

« Rendez-vous, vous êtes cernés ! » cria-t-elle.

Un rire dément leur répondit.

« Capitaine... Je crois que c'est des accros à l'enzyme.» murmura Amanda, tendue.

Elle acquiesça. Ça expliquait la résistance des deux premiers lascars.

« Posez votre arme et avancez les mains en l'air ! » ajouta-t-elle.

Un nouveau tir lui répondit.

Se penchant un bref instant, elle tira presque au jugé, en vain, avant de se remettre à couvert.

« Kang, tirez-lui une balle dans les jambes. » ordonna-t-elle, se reculant pour laisser le soldat, bon tireur, prendre sa place, son P-90 en main.

Le Tibétain s'allongea au sol, lui permettant de se placer au dessus de lui pour faire un tir de couverture avec le _stunner_.

Il fallut deux échanges de tirs entre ses dérisoires boules d'énergie et les munitions lourdes de l'homme - qui arrachaient de gros éclats tranchants à la roche, saturant l'air déjà piquant de poussière suffocante - avant que Kang ne trouve une ouverture.

La balle partit dans un claquement assourdissant qui se répercuta entre les parois de pierre, et l'homme s'effondra en hurlant, supportant deux coups de pistolet assommant avant de s'évanouir.

« Plus qu'un... normalement. » siffla-t-elle, s'avançant à moitié ramassée.

Ils tirèrent l'homme assommé un peu plus loin, le désarmant et l'entravant solidement avant de poursuivre leur exploration.

Le fond de la grotte avait été grossièrement aménagé, quatre couchettes de fortune entourant une table couverte de cadavres de bouteilles et d'un vieux jeu de carte.

Un immonde remugle, mélange d'urine et de sueur humaine, était à peine couvert par les vapeurs encore presque irrespirables du gaz lacrymogène.

Se retenant de se pincer le nez, Milena inspecta les lieux sans trouver trace du dernier occupant.

Ce fut Amanda qui le trouva, coincé dans un étroit boyau qu'ils soupçonnèrent mener à la sortie qu'ils avaient bouchés.

Par sécurité, ils assommèrent l'homme légèrement trop bedonnant pour passer par là, avant de le tirer hors du goulet.

Elle contempla leur prise, satisfaite. A part le teigneux qui ne pouvait que boitiller, la balle de Kang s'étant logée dans sa cuisse, les trois autres avaient rapidement repris conscience, les yeux rouges et irrités, mais indemnes.

Ils leur avaient attaché les mains dans le dos, avant de passer une corde de l'un à l'autre, tel un étrange chapelet.

« Messieurs, debout. On vous attend pour votre jugement. » annonça-t-elle, contemplant les quatre hommes aux visages agités de tics et aux bras ravagés par les injections d'enzyme, qui les fixaient d'un air haineux.

C'était à ça que son amie avait ressemblé ? Elle pria pour que jamais ça ne lui arrive.

Milena fit sauter avec satisfaction la bourse replète qu'ils avaient reçue en échange des quatre bandits.

Ça lui avait fait du bien de s'éloigner d'Oumana durant quelques heures et de ne rien faire d'autre que de se concentrer sur une mission. Elle se sentait plus sereine et à nouveau prête à affronter cette folie.

Une pensée s'infiltra en elle, tenace. Et si, plutôt que d'attendre que l'artiste revienne en tentant de faire l'intendance, elle prenait les choses en main ? Après tout, son amie avait eu raison. C'était elle qui avait fédéré tous ces gens, et elle n'avait plus envie d'être simple figurante.

Après avoir déposé l'argent gagné dans la caisse commune de l' _Utopia_ et avoir donné congé aux deux soldats, elle se mit en quête de Delleb, qu'elle trouva en grande discussion télépathique avec son commandant et l'ingénieur. Elle hésita un instant à déranger l'étrange conciliabule silencieux.

« Delleb, puis-je vous parler ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je vous écoute, Milena Giacometti. »

Elle hésita un instant, n'ayant pas vraiment envie que l'entretien soit public, puis elle se lança.

« Vous savez que, selon nos accords avec Estain, vous... nous sommes censés leur offrir davantage que notre protection en échanges des dons de vie ? »

« C'est moi qui ai négocié ce traité, Milena Giacometti. » siffla la reine.

« Heu, oui... Bref, je me disais que comme ces gens ont un niveau technologique très... bas, nous pourrions y apporter des améliorations... » bafouilla-t-elle, soudain perdue sous le regard pénétrant des trois aliens.

La reine eut un feulement condescendant.

« Que suggérez-vous, Capitaine ? » demanda le commandant.

« Je ne parle pas de leurs donner des vaisseaux, nous n'en aurions pas les moyens de toute manière, mais je pensais à quelque chose comme un système d'égout performant, l'eau courante et, pourquoi pas, de l'électricité. Des machines agricoles plus performantes seraient aussi une véritable bénédiction. » expliqua-t-elle.

« Quel intérêt ? Ces humains vivent ainsi depuis toujours et ils s'en contentent. » glissa la reine, le nez froncé comme si elle avait senti une odeur putride.

« Je sais que... traditionnellement, vous éradiquez les populations qui atteignent un certain développement, mais ce n'est pas un tout-à-l'égout et de l'électricité qui en feront une menace. Après tout, les gens d'Estain sont des paysans, pas des guerriers ! »

« Certes, cela n'en fera pas une menace, Milena Giacometti, mais cela représente énormément de travail. Quel bénéfice en tirerions-nous ? »

Elle prit quelques instants pour réfléchir à sa réponse.

« Les conditions sanitaires s'amélioreraient, et avec, la santé des habitants. Ils deviendraient alors de meilleurs donneurs. Une amélioration de leurs conditions de travail augmentera les rendements, et donc la richesse de la population, tout comme sa santé et sa longévité. Ce qui rendra notre mode de vie plus intéressant, plus désirable pour d'autres. Cela encouragera donc la venue de nouveaux donneurs. » argumenta-t-elle.

Le commandant la fixa quelques instants avec un sourire en coin.

« Vous savez vendre vos idées, Capitaine. » siffla-t-il avec un rictus découvrant ses dents aiguisées.

« Heu...merci. »

« Nous allons réfléchir à votre suggestion, Milena Giacometti. Vous pouvez disposer. » la congédia la reine.

Elle se retint de protester. Après tout, elle était sur l' _Utopia_ , qui était le territoire de Rosanna et non le sien.

Elle s'esquiva donc.

* * *

 **-1- Je tiens à préciser que je ne cautionne absolument pas le raisonnement de Markus, qui à mon sens avait légitimement le droit de s'inquiéter pour Rosanna. Après, lui, il est pris dans la situation, moi pas...**


	35. Chapitre 34

Avec un gémissement de douleur, Rosanna banda la plaie qui barrait à présent l'arrière de son crâne.

Quatre jours après son départ des sources, elle n'avait toujours pas mis la mains sur le chevalier, ce dernier s'arrangeant toujours pour lui filer entre les doigts in extremis. Au moins était elle à présent quasiment sûr qu'il s'agissait bien de l'homme, vu le nombre de pièges sur lesquels elle était tombée. Le dernier en date, un tronc hérissé de piques, ayant manqué de peu de la décapiter.

Autre fait déconcertant, le matin même, elle était tombée sur deux séries d'empreintes discrètes dans l'humus de la précédente planète. Des bottes wraiths à la semelle si caractéristique. Ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant dans le sillage d'un coureur. C'était leur taille qui avait attiré son attention. Deux pointures diamétralement différentes. Une très petits pour un wraith, l'autre très grande.

Vu la discrétion des empruntes, ce n'étaient pas des guerriers et encore moins des scientifiques qui les avaient laissées, mais des traqueurs, et elle doutait fortement qu'il y aie plus d'un duo de traqueurs avec une telle différence de pointure dans toute la galaxie.

La question était donc, pourquoi ne s'étaient ils pas encore croisés ? Elle aurait immanquablement sentis si elle s'était trouvée sur le même monde que Markus.

Et elle le connaissait assez pour savoir que si il traquait le chevalier, ce n'était que pour la retrouver elle.

Elle écarta ses vaines suppositions tout en vérifiant que son bandage tenait bien en place, puis elle se releva.

Pour le moment aucun autre traqueurs n'était sur la planète. Elle aurait peut-être une chance de le rejoindre cette fois.

Elle se mit donc en route, s'écartant volontairement du chemin suivit par l'homme afin de ne pas retomber dans un de ses pièges.

Une demi-journée plus tard, tandis que le soleil descendait lentement, elle contempla avec satisfaction le point sur son écran, qui n'avait plus bougé depuis de longues minutes.

Plus qu'un petit kilomètres, et elle l'aurait enfin trouvé !

Elle allait se remettre en route, lorsque à sa plus grande horreur son brassards se mit à biper frénétiquement annonçant qu'une demi-douzaine de traqueurs venaient d'arriver. Moins d'une minute plus tard, elle eut à peine le temps de se jeter à couvert sous une souche qu'un dart la survolait à toute vitesse.

Elle ne pouvait localiser les autres traqueurs, mais avec un tel nombre et un dart, il y avait fort à parier que s'était une expédition de chasse, avec guerriers et officier qui venait de débarquer.

C'était une véritable course contre la montre qui venait de s'engager. Son seul avantage était sa quasi invisibilité, son traceur neutralisé, et sa nature humaine la rendant indétectable dans l'Esprit.

En revanche, elle ne pouvait compter que sur ses cinq sens pour localiser les wraiths. Dangereux, mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

Elle partit en courant, prenant une trajectoire oblique afin de couper la route au coureur qui s'était remis en mouvements.

Elle sentit la saveur épicée de l'adrénaline dans ses veines, alors qu'elle s'élançait sur la trace de l'homme. Chasseur et proie, elle fonçait dans la sylphe, ombre parmi les ombres.

En moins de dix minutes, elle avait rejoint le chevalier, qui fonçait également à travers bois dans la semi-obscurité, bien moins discrètement qu'elle, selon une trajectoire parallèle à une dizaine de mètres sur sa gauche.

« Chevalier d'Arzak ? » appela-t-elle.

Le bruit de course cessa brusquement.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »lança une voix méfiante.

« Rosanna Gady. On s'est rencontré il y a plus d'un an, vous vous en souvenez ? »

« Comment pourrais-je oublier ? »

«Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, Thibaud. C'est un véritable escadron qui est sur vos traces. »

« Je sais, une de ses saletés me colle le train depuis deux jours. » gronda l'homme, tout en s'approchant très prudemment.

« C'était moi, Chevalier. »

« Comment ? »

«En gros, je ne suis plus coureuse. C'est une longue histoire, mais si je veux pouvoir vous la raconter, il vas falloir nous sortir de ce guêpier. » expliqua-t-elle tendue, alors que le dart les survolaient, incapable de les atteindre sur l'épais couvert.

« Vous n'êtes plus coureuse?! »

« Non, c'est une très très longue histoire, alors pour le moment, concentrons nous sur votre survie, voulez-vous ? »

« Soit, Dame Rosanna. » acquiesça-t-il, baissant enfin son sabre.

Elle consulta son brassard.

« Bon, il y a six traqueurs, donc potentiellement six groupes différents. Ils vont tenter de vous encercler. Notre seuls avantage est qu'ils ne peuvent me localiser précisément, bien qu'ils sachent que je suis là. Il vas falloir en jouer. Je suis tombée sur plusieurs de vos pièges plus tôt. Essayez de les y faire tomber. »

Le chevalier acquiesça.

« Et vous qu'allez vous faire ? »

« Vous ouvrir le chemin. » répondit elle, avant de se fondre à nouveau dans les ombres.

Huit kilomètres les séparaient de la porte. Une distance quasi infinie au vue des obstacles.

Bondissant d'ombre en ombre, elle progressait rapidement, une centaine de mètres en amont du chevalier.

Elle localisa un premier groupe de guerriers longtemps avant de les voir, leurs rugissements de fauves excités résonnant dans le bois.

Dangereux, mais pas plus que ceux qu'elle avait affronté lorsque s'était elle la proie.

C'était bien une partie de chasse. Une meute de guerriers avide de prouver qui était le meilleur. Violent, agressifs et pas ou peu coordonnés. Il fallait qu'elle en tire parti.

Elle n'eut aucun mal à les approcher discrètement, certaine que le chevalier les entendraient aussi venir et agirait en conséquence.

Six guerriers qui courraient en piétinant tout.

Elle épaula son empaleur, ajusta et fit feu deux fois, faisant mouche à chaque tir, avant de se jeter à nouveau dans les ombres, changeant de positions, alors que les quatre restants de précipitaient sur l'endroit d'où elle avait tiré.

Elle put en assommer un de plus avant que les autres n'aient l'idée de se mettre à couvert.

Elle n'avait aucune chance dans une guerre de position.

Se glissant d'ombre en ombre, comptant sur son entraînement, elle fit de son mieux pour échapper au regard des prédateurs nocturnes.

Un tir la frôla puis un deuxième. Elle ne pouvait plus s'appuyer sur sa discrétion.

Noyant ses deux assaillants sous un tir nourri, elle se précipita au contact, bondissant de couvert en couvert.

Le premier guerrier à qui elle s'attaqua sous-estima grandement sa taille, fauchant l'air au dessus d'elle et lui offrant une magnifique ouverture dont elle profita, lui plantant les dents de son empaleur dans le ventre avant de faire feu. Le second ne fit pas cette erreur, et s'ensuivit un bref échange de coup, durant lequel il parvint à lui démettre l'épaule avant qu'elle ne parvienne à le tuer d'un coup de lame en pleine gorge.

Avec horreur elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait neutralisé que cinq wraiths sur six. Et du dernier, nul trace. Elle devina qu'il devait s'agir d'un des traqueurs, et qu'il avait sans doute continué droit sur le chevalier, laissant aux guerriers le soin de l'éliminer.

Grimaçant de douleur, elle rebroussa chemin, son bras déboîté pendant mollement à son côté.

Néanmoins lorsqu'elle retrouva le chevalier, ce dernier reprenait sa course, abandonnant derrière lui le cadavre décapité du traqueur.

« J'ai besoin de votre aide. » siffla-t-elle, attrapant un bout de bois qu'elle coinça entre ses dents tout en désignant son épaule.

Le chevalier saisit son bras et tira fermement dessus, lui arrachant un cri de douleur, alors qu'il se remettait en place avec un sinistre craquement.

« Ça vas aller, Dame Rosanna ? » demanda-t-il, sincèrement inquiet.

« C'est pas la première fois que je me déboîte quelque chose. Vous ça vas ?» le rassura-t-elle.

« Oui. »

Elle repartit donc à fond de train, se concentrant sur son environnement, tentant d'effacer la douleur lancinante qui la suivrait pour quelques jours.

Plus que six kilomètres.

Un bruit sur sa droite attira son attention et elle plongea à l'instinct, esquivant un tir.

A couvert d'un tronc, elle prit le temps de localiser son ennemi.

Deux wraiths derrière une souche.

Ramassant une pierre moussue, elle la lança derrière eux, profitant de la diversion pour changer d'abri.

Une salve de tir sur l'arbre où elle s'était abritée lui apprit qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vue bouger.

Profitant du terrain et du sous-bois dense, elle progressa encore, contournant la souche.

Dès qu'elle eut un vague angle de vue, sans hésiter elle tira au juger, espérant en toucher un.

Une salve lui répondit, moins dense que précédemment. Elle semblait avoir réussi.

Avisant une large plaque d'écorce tombée au sol, elle s'en saisit, espérant que le bois ferait un bouclier efficace contre les tirs, avant de se précipiter sur sa cible.

Le guerrier, plutôt vif, voyant que de toute évidence ses rafales ne l'arrêtaient pas, se redressa, sa dague à la main.

Rejetant son bouclier de fortune, elle dégaina sa propre lame, et se jeta dans ses jambes pour le tacler.

L'alien esquiva son attaque, lui décochant un coup de pieds qui l'envoya bouler contre un arbre.

Elle cracha du sang mélangé à de la salive. Elle était seule et avait manqué de prudence, elle risquait gros.

S'aidant du tronc, elle se redressa, tremblante.

« Une stupide humaine... » cracha le guerrier, s'approchant lentement, dédaigneusement, la menaçant de son pistolet.

Elle ne bougea pas, priant pour une ouverture.

Soudain, le guerrier se figea, les yeux exorbités, portant lentement une main à son ventre duquel sortait une longue pointe d'acier. L'instant d'après, il s'effondrait, décapité.

« Charger un wraith avec juste cette simple dague ! Vous êtes.. . » siffla le chevalier, admiratif.

« Folle ? » grommela-t-elle en se frottant les côtes.

« J'allais dire flamboyante, Madame. » corrigea l'homme.

« Merci. » répondit elle avec un pauvre sourire, avant de se remettre en route d'un pas rapide, trop endolorie pour recommencer à courir tout de suite.

Le chevalier lui emboîta le pas, tout ses sens aux aguets.

Ils n'avaient parcourus que quelques centaines de mètres que son brassard vibrait, tandis qu'elle sentait l'esprit sauvage et sombre de Markus se déployer contre le sien.

Elle sentit la colère sourde et l'inquiétude sincère de l'alien à son encontre se muer en soulagement de l'avoir retrouvée, un instant avant que la rage du combat ne les efface.

« Nous avons des renforts. » signala-t-elle, sentant son compagnon qui se battait à main nue contre la demi-douzaine de drones qui gardaient la porte.

« Des renforts ? » demanda le chevalier perplexe.

« Markus et Filymn. »

« Markus...N'étais ce pas le nom du wraith qui vous accompagnait ? »

« C'est exact. »

« Et l'autre ? C'est un bien étrange nom. »

« Son frère. »

Le chevalier se figea.

« Deux wraiths ?! » gronda-t-il.

Elle s'arrêta également.

« Deux traqueurs, pour être exact. Ils sont actuellement en train de massacrer les drones qui gardent la porte. Écoutez moi chevalier. Je sais que vous détestez les wraiths et en avez peur, à raison, mais croyez moi, vous n'êtes pas en position de faire la fine bouche. Si vous voulez survivre, vous devez accepter toute aide. Il y a encore beaucoup de ces monstres sur vos traces, et même avec leur aide, ce n'est pas gagné. »

Le guerrier la fixa, incertain.

« De toute manière, qu'est ce qui est le plus dangereux pour vous. Des dizaines de wraiths ou juste deux traqueurs et une humaine ? » demanda-t-elle.

L'homme réfléchit quelques instants de plus, puis acquiesça sèchement.

Elle se remit donc en route d'un petit trot, ayant un peu récupéré.

 _Le destin semblait avoir un bien étrange sens de l'humour._

 _Ils étaient sur la piste du coureur lorsque un autre traqueur était arrivé , en compagnie de deux guerriers, sur la planète désertique qu'ils exploraient alors. Le problème avaient été immédiatement évident, lorsqu'ils avaient senti l'esprit de leurs trois congénères. Elky'kan le dernier traqueur de Silla, et Kill'kan et Felott'kan, deux frères de couvées, connus pour leur sauvagerie parmi les leurs._

 _Pour les cinq anciens frères de ruches, la rencontre avait été impromptue et avait instantanément changé leurs cibles réciproques._

 _« Filymn, sale petit rat ! Raclure de ruche ! Déchet de ponte ! Même pas capable de mourir dignement. Notre majestueuse reine t'as déclaré mort en chasse. Elle sera bien déçue en apprenant que tu l'as trahie comme cet hiiigthaghan de Venn'kan ! »avait sifflé le traqueur, mauvais._

 _Il avait senti son frère se hérisser sous les insultes, et l'avait exhorté au calme._

 _« D'ailleurs, tu n'étais pas mort, espèce de lèche humain ? » grinçait Kill'kan dans son esprit, griffant ses défense mentales._

 _Il n'avait pas daigné répondre, se concentrant sur son objectif : Les trouver et les tuer._

 _« A votre avis, que nous offrira notre sublime souveraine pour la capture de deux traîtres ? » avait demandé Felott'kan, très excité._

 _Et les suppositions gonflés de vanités de leurs trois anciens frères avaient continués, ponctuées d'insultes à leur égard, alors qu'ils se rapprochaient inexorablement._

 _L'affrontement avait été bref et brutal._

 _Kill'kan était mort le premier, une de ses flèches plantée en plein front, puis Elky'kan s'était effondré sous les tirs nourris de Filymn, qui trop furieux pour penser à se mettre à couvert avait avancé vers son ancien frère de ruche, le noyant sous un déluge des tirs de ses deux pistolets qu'il maniait en parfait ambidextre._

 _Son cadet était même remonté dans son estime, lorsqu'il avait encaissé un tir en pleine poitrine, malgré sa frêle carrure._

 _Felott'kan, s'était alors jeté sur lui, se servant de la pointe de son fusil comme d'une pique, tentant de le déborder à la force brute. Il avait esquivé sa première charge, mais malheureusement pas suffisamment pour en sortir indemne, et la longue pointe s'était plantée dans son flanc, lui arrachant un rugissement de douleur._

 _Sans même chercher à se dégager, il avait avancé, s'empalant plus profondément encore sur la lance, jusqu'à pouvoir saisir la tête du guerrier._

 _Plantant sans pitié ses griffes dans la chair tendre de son crâne, il lui avait immobilisé la tête des deux mains, avant de le tirer à lui, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres se retrouvent à quelques millimètres de son oreille._

 _« Je suis devenus reproducteur et toi qu'as tu accomplis de ta misérable vie, mon frère ? » lui avait il susurré avant de lui briser la nuque d'un geste sec._

 _Filymn l'avait aidé à se débarrasser de l'arme plantée dans son flanc, visiblement sous le choc._

 _Il comprenait mais ne partageait pas les tourments du jeune traqueur._

 _« Ce ne sont plus nos frères. Ils ne sont plus que des ennemis. Nos frères, notre ruche se trouve sur Oumana. Tu n'as pas de pitié à avoir. » l'avait-t-il rassuré._

 _« Mais...j'étais eux...Pourquoi ai-je eu une chance de vivre et pas eux ? »_

 _« Parce que que tu nous a donné une chance, le premier. Pas eux. » avait il répondu avec un reniflement dédaigneux._

 _Filymn avait acquiescé en silence, alors qu'ils se remettait en route, constatant avec dépit que le coureur en avait profité pour changer de monde, leur filant à nouveau entre les doigts._

 _Par trois fois, ils avaient reçu la nouvelle localisation de ce derniers après d'interminables heures d'attente, seulement pour constater qu'il avait déjà changé de monde._

 _Finalement, ils étaient arrivé sur ce monde boisé, pour y être accueilli par la conscience de sa femelle et une escouade de drones._

 _Son soulagement de l'avoir trouvée avait été de courte durée, les consciences d'une trentaine d'alphas sur la planète l'ayant immédiatement effacé._

 _Son humaine lui avait fait un rapport concis sous forme de bloc de pensée, et il savait à présent qu'ils allaient devoir leur ouvrir le chemin jusqu'à la porte._

 _Filymn à quelques pas sur son flanc arrière gauche, en couverture, il s'était élancé droit sur la localisation du coureur, qu'il savait escorté de son humaine._

Une interminable heure plus tard d'escarmouches et de course, ils se rejoignirent enfin.

Rosanna dut se jeter entre Filymn et le chevalier, ce dernier, sur le nerfs, manquant d'embrocher le traqueur.

« Chevalier, je vous en prie, évitez de tuer les renforts. » le supplia-t-elle, les mains écartée en signe de paix, le petits aliens feulant dans son dos.

L'homme baissa sa lame à regret.

Alors seulement Markus s'autorisa à s'avancer, l'inspectant un bref instant, effleurant délicatement sa joue.

« Tu es en vie. » nota-t-il dans son esprit, rassuré.

« En vie et presque indemne. Tâchons de tous le rester. » répondit elle en retour, soulagée qu'il ne lui en veuille pas d'avantage.

« Madame, il ne faut pas traîner. Ils s'organisent. » signala Filymn d'une pensée tendue, fixant les alentours, perçant l'obscurité de sa vue de prédateur.

« Je reste avec le chevalier. Filymn ouvrez nous la voie, Markus tu nous couvre. » décida-t-elle.

Les deux wraiths acquiescèrent, disparaissant dans la pénombre de plus en plus profonde.

« Où sont-ils ? » demanda le chevalier, ignorant tout de leur brève discussion télépathique, plus tendu que jamais.

« Markus est à une vingtaine de mètres par là, et Filymn à une cinquantaine devant nous. Ils nous couvrent, alors ne traînons pas. »

Ils se remirent en route plus lentement, l'obscurité rendant leur progression difficile.

Après quelques minutes, Rosanna se tourna vers le chevalier.

« Avez vous une source de lumière ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non, j'ai perdu ma dernière torche il y a quelques jours. »

« Alors prenez ça. » dit elle en lui fourrant une pierre luminescente dans la main.

« Mais je vais être très repérable ! »

« Vous l'êtes déjà avec le traceur. Je ne serais pas loin. »

L'homme cligna des yeux dans la lueur blafard de la pierre, et l'instant d'après la femme avait disparu.

Il sentit la peur l'aiguillonner. La forêt bruissaient de mille sons menaçants, alors qu'il avançait aussi vite que la prudence le lui permettait.

Parfois, il lui semblait entrevoir une ombre, ou entendre un souffle signalant la présence de l'artiste ou des deux wraiths, mais jamais il ne pouvait en être certain.

Après dix interminables minutes, un concert de rugissements retentit derrière lui, pour s'achever dans quelques atroces gargouillements, avant qu'il n'aie eu le temps de décider quoi faire.

Il reprit donc sa route.

Quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, il fut jeté au sol par une masse lourde qui lui coupa le souffle, tandis que dans un craquement le pin devant lequel il se trouvait s'effondrait, le tronc fumant là où un tir de dart l'avait touché.

« Blessé ? » gronda le traqueur qui l'avait protégé, se redressant en feulant, le dos hérissé de dizaines d'éclat de bois.

« Pourquoi m'avoir protégé ? » demanda-t-il, perdu.

« Ma reine désire vous sauver. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une autre raison. » répondit l'alien en le remettant sur ses pieds.

« Votre reine ? »

« Rosanna Gady. » siffla ce dernier, le poussant sans ménagement en direction de la porte, après s'être secoué comme un chien pour faire tomber les plus grosses escarbilles.

Il se remit donc à courir, méditant sur cette révélation.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête, le traqueur avait à nouveau disparu dans les ombres.

Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centaines de mètres de la porte, encore cachée par les arbres, lorsque la femme reparut à ses côtés, le faisant sursauter.

« Le gros des forces s'est groupé autour de la porte pour nous empêcher de passer, pendant que d'autres groupes tentent de nous prendre à revers. » lui expliqua-t-elle

« Comment le savez vous ? »

« C'est pratique d'avoir des wraiths dans son équipe. » répondit-elle.

« Si vous le dites. Vous avez un plan ? »

« Pas moi. Markus. »

« Et quelle est ce plan ? » soupira-t-il.

« Il y a une clairière à quelques centaines de mètres par là. Vous allez vous y rendre, en restant à couvert. Pendant ce temps, Markus et moi allons faire une belle diversion vers la porte. Le pilote du dart ne devrait pas résister à la tentation de vous capturer pour en tirer tout les laurier. Ça donnera l'opportunité à Filymn de le neutraliser et de prendre le dart. » expliqua-t-elle.

« Et après ? »

« On force le blocus de la porte et on fiche le camp ! Donc dès que le dart s'est posé, foutez le camp et laissez Filymn s'en occuper. »

« Vous me demandez de faire équipe avec un wraith, dame Rosanna ? » demanda-t-il méfiant.

« Oui »

Il la fixa un instant. Elle avait l'air parfaitement sûre d'elle et des deux aliens.

Il n'avait pas le choix, il fallait qu'il lui fasse confiance.

Il acquiesça, puis s'élança à la suite du wraith, au dos toujours hérissé d'échardes.

 _Euphorique. Il était totalement euphorique alors qu'ils tourbillonnaient, semant la mort parmi leurs ennemis._

 _Il aimait la paix d'Oumana, et la tranquillité de sa vie sur l'Utopia, mais cette extraordinaire sensation alors qu'ils bougeaient tel une seul entité, parfaitement accordés, en une danse parfaite et mortelle ! Cette sensation grisante alors qu'il sentait l'âme de sa compagne flamboyer sous la fièvre du combat tandis que les vies s'envolaient, soufflées à jamais sous leurs lames! Cette force indomptable qui semblait les entourer tel un bouclier protecteur ! Il lança un rugissement puissant à la face du monde, défiant quiconque de l'affronter. Il était un des seigneurs prédateurs de cette galaxie, et il ne se laisserait pas vaincre, pas même par ses semblables !_

 _Comme en réponse à son cri, le monde explosa en grande gerbe de terre et de chair, le dart nettoyant sans pitié les rangs de leurs ennemis._

 _Loin de calmer son ardeur, le déluge de feu l'attisa, et il se jeta avec plus de férocité encore sur la poignée d'alphas survivants, les déchiquetant tant de ses lames que de ses dents._

 _Une minute plus tard, de la trentaine d'alphas et des deux escadres de drones qui gardait la porte, ne restait plus qu'une masse informe de chair et d'os brisé, tantôt déchiquetés, tantôt carbonisés._

 _Filymn n'était pas pilote et ne valait sans doute rien en combat aérien, mais il était incontestablement bon tireur._


	36. Chapitre 35

Thibaud contempla le massacre, sentant son estomac se contracter désagréablement.

Il haïssait les monstres, pourtant le spectacle auquel il venait d'assister ne méritait pas d'autre nom qu'immonde boucherie.

Il n'avait aucun respect pour les prédateurs, et était heureux de les voir morts, mais la simple idée de devoir traverser cette vaste flaque de boyaux et d'esquilles d'os pour atteindre le vortex le révulsait.

En revanche, cela ne semblait pas trop déranger l'ancienne coureuse, qui pataugea dedans jusqu'à atteindre le DHD, où elle composa une adresse.

« Chevalier, dépêchez-vous ! Il en reste quelques-uns dans les bois ! »

Il inspira, puis s'élança, tachant de ne pas trop penser, alors que ses bottes s'enfonçaient avec des bruits humides dans une masse chaude, tandis que son nez s'emplissait de l'odeur de la chair brûlée.

Le _wraith_ qu'elle appelait Markus se tenait sur le socle de la Porte, montant une garde vigilante, tandis que le vaisseau sombre venait se positionner avec un roulis hésitant face au vortex.

La femme le rejoignit lorsqu'il atteignit les marche et traversa la surface miroitante devant lui. Il hésita un instant. Il était allé trop loin pour arrêter. Il s'élança à sa suite, suivi de peu du géant, qui le poussa sans ménagement au bas des marches, lui évitant d'être percuté par le vaisseau qui traversa au pas avant de se poser à quelques mètres de la Porte.

Tout le monde se détendit lorsque celle-ci se referma dans un chuintement.

L'instant d'après, Dame Rosanna se penchait sur un buisson pour vomir. Apparemment, le massacre ne l'avait pas laissée si indifférente que ça.

Il allait se précipiter vers elle lorsque, avec un feulement d'avertissement, le gigantesque traqueur le dépassa, lui jetant un regard noir, avant de s'approcher d'elle, visiblement inquiet.

Il détourna les yeux, mal à l'aise. Il n'avait donc pas rêvé cette nuit-là. Ce monstre tenait réellement à l'artiste.

Plutôt que de fixer le sol, il examina les environs.

« Où sommes-nous ? » demanda-t-il à l'autre alien qui descendait du vaisseau d'un bond agile.

« Je ne sais pas, un des « mondes tampon » de Mme Gady. » lui répondit-il, contemplant à son tour la plaine poussiéreuse, et les ruines d'un village non loin.

« Mondes tampon ? »

« Pour éviter d'être suivi, en cas d'attaque ou de poursuite, le protocole est d'aller sur un monde inhabité tel celui-ci avant de revenir chez nous. » expliqua l'alien tout en se contorsionnant pour extraire une esquille de bois poisseuse de sang de son épaule.

« Chez vous ? »

Le _wraith_ jeta le bout de bois qu'il venait de se retirer et feula, visiblement hésitant.

« Je ne sais pas ce que Mme Gady désire vous communiquer ou pas. » siffla-t-il finalement.

L'intéressée s'approcha, buvant à petites gorgées de l'eau, le teint visiblement gris sous les coulées épaisse de sang vert qui la maculaient de la tête aux pieds.

« Nous nous sommes installés dans un village qui s'appelle Estain, sur une planète nommée Oumana. » expliqua-t-elle en lui tendant la gourde.

« Je ne connais pas ce monde. »

« C'est une planète agricole paisible. Les habitants nous accueillent et nous aident en échange de notre protection, mais vous découvrirez tout cela par vous-même, une fois que nous vous aurons débarrassé de votre traceur. »

« Comment ? » demanda-t-il, refusant toujours de s'abandonner à l'espoir.

« En le grillant, comme on a fait avec les nôtres. » répondit l'artiste en désignant le géant et elle-même.

« Rosanna, ça t'a tuée.» nota ce dernier.

« Oui, je sais. C'est pour ça qu'on va d'abord essayer avec le défibrillateur de Milena avant d'essayer avec autre chose. » répondit-elle.

« Tuée ?! »

« Disons que mon cœur n'a pas très bien supporté, mais comme vous pouvez le voir, Thibaud, je m'en suis très bien remise. » le rassura-t-elle.

Le _wraith_ ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais elle le fit taire d'un geste.

« Je sais que c'est risqué, Chevalier d'Arzak, mais l'appareil que nous allons utiliser sur vous est conçu pour relancer un cœur humain, alors je pense que vous ne devriez pas mourir. J'espère simplement que la décharge sera suffisante pour griller le traceur. »

« De tout manière, tant que cette chose fonctionnera, je ne serais rien de plus qu'un mort qui marche. Faites-le, Dame Rosanna. »

La femme se tourna vers le petit traqueur qui acquiesça et composa une adresse avant de disparaître dans le vortex.

Après s'être sommairement nettoyé avec un vieux chiffon humide, ils attendirent durant de longues minutes dans un silence pesant, la femme à demi tournée vers l'alien, lui rendant avec douceur son regard de prédateur.

S'ils n'avaient pas été à deux mètres l'un de l'autre, et le silence si épais que sa respiration lui paraissait assourdissante, le chevalier aurait juré voir deux amants se murmurer à l'oreille.

C'était terrifiant, et il accueillit avec soulagement la distraction bienvenue d'une arrivée imminente par la Porte, qui les tira de leur immobilisme, le _wraith_ se précipitant dans le cockpit du petit vaisseau, la femme se ramassant sur elle-même, prête à en découdre.

La tension retomba lorsque ce fut la silhouette de l'autre _wraith_ qui se matérialisa, suivie de peu par une petite femmes aux courbes généreuses et aux cheveux très courts et un second alien, impressionnant malgré un bras amputé bien au-dessus du coude.

« Léonard, que faites-vous ici ? » demanda Rosanna, visiblement surprise.

L'alien la salua de la tête.

« Milena Giacometti m'a demandé de venir afin de m'assurer que le traceur était bel et bien neutralisé. De plus, il me paraît judicieux de vérifier que le _Dart_ ne contient ni mouchard, ni autres systèmes de localisation ou d'autodestruction avant que nous ne le ramenions sur l' _Utopia_. »

« Vous avez absolument raison . » approuva-t-elle avec un geste évocateur de la main.

« Chevalier, voici Milena Giacometti, de la mission Atlantis. » déclara l'artiste en désignant l'autre femme.

« C'est un grand honneur de rencontrer un autre coureur, Chevalier. » le salua-t-elle en retour, lui tendant la main.

Il la serra après une hésitation.

« Thibaud d'Arzark, dernier chevalier de la tour d'argent pour vous servir, Dame Giacometti. »

« Je préférerais que vous m'appeliez capitaine Giacometti, Chevalier d'Arzark. »

« Capitaine ? »

« Je suis officier dans l'armée, Chevalier. »

« Un officier supérieur. Une coureuse. Que de femmes extraordinaires ! »

La soldate rougit.

Rosanna fixa le brassard qu'elle portait au poignet et qui venait de sonner à l'unisson de ceux des deux traqueurs.

« Votre nouvelle position a déjà été détectée, il doit y avoir une balise dans ce système. Il faut faire vite. Léonard, occupez vous du _Dart_. Milena, je te laisse gérer le défibrillateur. »

La femme capitaine lui demanda de retirer tout le métal qu'il pouvait porter sur lui, puis de s'allonger sur le ventre, torse nu.

Il détestait l'idée d'être ainsi désarmé et vulnérable avec trois aliens autour de lui, mais il obtempéra, tandis que la guerrière lui expliquait la procédure, sans qu'il écoute vraiment.

« Capitaine Giacometti, par pitié, cessez de parler et faites ce que vous devez faire ! » finit-il par la couper.

La femme acquiesça, le regard soudain dur et concentré.

Elle posa une plaquette légèrement gluante sur la bosse formée par le traceur implanté cinq ans auparavant entre ses omoplates, et une seconde un peu plus bas.

« Attention. » murmura-t-elle, appuyant sur un bouton du boîtier relié aux plaquettes.

Et le monde disparut dans une explosion de lumière et de douleur.

Il se réveilla brusquement, toujours allongé sur le sol poussiéreux de la planète, les rayons solaires brûlant ses pupilles. Il toussa, s'étouffant à moitié sous des pressions rythmiques sur sa cage thoracique, qui s'interrompirent immédiatement.

« Bon retour parmi nous, Chevalier.» le salua une voix douce.

Sa vue cessa enfin de n'être que taches blanches, et il découvrit un hideux faciès vert entouré d'une longue crinière blanche.

Se redressant brusquement malgré ses vertiges, il chercha son arme, en vain.

« Calmez-vous, Thibaud. Tout va bien, vous êtes en sécurité. Votre traceur a été neutralisé. » déclara la voix douce.

Il tourna la tête pour en trouver l'origine et découvrit deux femmes, qui le fixaient avec inquiétude, agenouillées à côté de lui.

La mémoire lui revint lentement.

« Ça va, Thibaud ? Vous pensez pouvoir vous relever ? » demanda la femme qu'il se rappelait s'appeler Rosanna.

Il acquiesça et tenta de se relever, en vain, ses jambes refusant de le porter.

« On va vous aider.» suggéra l'autre femme, glissant un bras ferme sous son aisselle.

Il tenta de protester. Il était indigne d'un gentilhomme de se faire aider par deux femmes.

« Cessez de ronchonner, ou c'est Markus qui vous porte.» grinça Rosanna, désignant le _wraith_ géant en question tout en se glissant sous son autre bras.

C'était encore pire d'être porté comme un enfant par un de ces monstres. Il se tut.

L'alien lui jeta un regard mauvais, puis se dirigea vers le _Dart_ , sautant dans le cockpit avant de démarrer les moteurs, son congénère composant une adresse.

Le vaisseau traversa en premier dans un sifflement, puis les deux _wraiths_ restants suivirent, tandis qu'il se traînait en haut du socle aidés des deux femmes.

« Courage, vous pourrez bientôt vous reposer. » l'encouragea Rosanna, alors qu'ils arrivaient enfin vers le vortex.

« Attendez. »

Elles s'arrêtèrent, le fixant, surprises.

« Je suis vraiment libre ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui. Le traceur est toujours là, mais il ne fonctionne plus. Plus aucun _wraith_ ne vous chassera. »

« Libre... »

Il savoura le mot comme un bon vin.

Les deux femmes attendirent, dans l'expectative, la guerrière plongeant une main dans le vortex pour l'empêcher de se refermer.

« Alors, je peux aller où je veux ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui... »

Il vit une vague inquiétude passer sur les traits de l'artiste.

« Vous avez besoin de repos Thibaud. Venez avec nous, reposez-vous, et repartez quand vous irez mieux.» le supplia-t-elle.

Il testa prudemment ses jambes. Il était encore chancelant mais pouvait se tenir debout seul.

« Non, Dame Rosanna. Je vous suis infiniment reconnaissant de votre aide mais je ne peux pas vous suivre. Pas avec vos...compagnons. » expliqua-t-il, cherchant les meilleurs mots pour ne pas la blesser.

La femme eut un sourire doux et résigné.

« Je comprends. »

Elle fit signe à la guerrière qui retira sa main du vortex, lequel se ferma après quelques instants, avant de l'aider à redescendre du socle, ne le lâchant que devant la console.

Pendant ce temps l'artiste sortit un carnet de son sac, en déchirant une page pour y inscrire quelque chose avant de soigneusement la plier et de la lui tendre.

« Chevalier d'Arzak, vous êtes un homme valeureux et un guerrier redoutable. Je sais que les _wraiths_ vous ont pris beaucoup, mais je suis persuadée que vous trouverez une cause digne de vous auprès de nous. Vous serez toujours le bienvenu. » le salua-t-elle avec un élégant hochement de tête.

« Dame Rosanna, Capitaine Giacometti. C'est un véritable honneur pour un humble chevalier comme moi d'avoir eu le privilège de croiser votre route. Puisse votre avenir être radieux, Mesdames. » les salua-t-il, tentant une révérence bien moins profonde et élégante qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Il se décala ensuite galamment, leur désignant de la main la console. Son honneur lui défendait de laisser deux dames - fussent-elles de redoutables guerrières - seules sur un monde potentiellement dangereux.

Avec un petit soupir, l'artiste composa une adresse, puis toutes deux s'éloignèrent, ne se retournant qu'une fois avant de passer la Porte.

Il attendit que le vortex se referme dans un chuintement et, soudain, la réalité le frappa violemment. Il était libre. Il n'aurait plus besoin de fuir. Il n'aurait plus à craindre à chaque instant pour sa vie.

Il composa l'adresse de son monde natal, qui lui avait tant manqué.


	37. Chapitre 36

Rosanna éclata de rire, s'attirant un feulement vexé et perplexe de Delleb. Ce qui la fit rire davantage. Après une incompréhensible dispute de couple, quatre jours épuisants de traque, de longues heures terrifiantes de course et de combats, la gifle que venait de lui mettre la reine, et qui lui vaudrait sans aucun doute un magnifique bleu, n'était rien. Se disputer avec la _wraith_ était d'une normalité bienfaisante. La preuve qu'Oumana et son fragile équilibre n'étaient pas qu'un rêve.

Elle lui en fut immensément reconnaissante.

« Cessez de rire comme une débile, et allez vous nettoyer, Rosanna Gady, vous puez la mort ! » gronda la reine avec une moue dégoûtée.

« Absolument, Delleb. Je vais aussi aller dormir, et quand je n'aurais plus l'impression que je vais m'effondrer à chaque pas, je viendrais sagement écouter chacune de vos doléances. » répondit-elle en souriant.

« Je n'ai pas de doléance ! » s'insurgea la reine.

« D'accord, d'accord ! Bonne nuit, Delleb ! » concéda-t-elle en s'éloignant.

 _« Laissez-la tranquille, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé exactement, mais elle n'est clairement pas en état de faire quoi que ce soit. » intervint mentalement Zil'reyn alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à répliquer._

 _« Vous avez sans doute raison. Maintenant que l'ingénieur est de retour, je vais pouvoir finaliser ce projet absurde de système de distribution d'eau. Faites prévenir les « conseillers » du village que je vais venir le leur présenter dès que ce sera fait. »_

 _« Delleb, avec tout le respect que j'ai pour vous, il vaudrait mieux convenir d'une date de rendez-vous que de les convoquer ainsi. »_

 _« Certainement pas ! Le maudit projet de cette foutue femme est pour leur total bénéfice, je ne vais pas en plus attendre qu'ils « daignent » me recevoir ! »_

 _« Maudit projet que vous avez pris très à cœur. » nota le commandant, son esprit scintillant avec malice._

 _« Puisque je suis censée veiller sur ces humains, je le fais correctement, Commandant ! »_

 _« Avouez que vous êtes ravie de prévoir des chantiers et d'organiser tout ça. »_

 _Elle feula, lui jetant un regard torve._

 _Oui, ça l'amusait beaucoup de tourner et retourner le scan en trois dimensions du village, ajoutant et retirant de la simulation canalisations et écoulements, mais il était hors de question qu'elle le reconnaisse. Elle avouerait encore moins qu'elle avait déjà songé à quelques autres améliorations notoires qui transformeraient le bourg miteux en véritable cité digne de ce nom._

 _Le mâle la fixa comme s'il lisait dans son esprit, bien qu'elle fût certaine de l'étanchéité de ses barrières mentales._

 _« Je vais aller les prévenir moi-même. Je doute que la larve ait suffisamment d'autorité pour les convaincre. » conclut-il, s'inclinant brièvement avant de partir dans une envolée des pans de son manteau._

 _Avec un dernier feulement, elle repartit vers le laboratoire où elle s'était installée pour faire ses plans, notifiant mentalement à l'ingénieur qu'elle comptait bien l'y trouver en train de l'attendre._

 _A son arrivée, point de_ wraith _manchot, mais une Milena Giacometti très concentrée sur la simulation qu'elle faisait tourner en tous sens._

 _« Que faites-vous ici ? » demanda-t-elle, surprise._

 _« Léonard m'a parlé de ce que vous mijotiez. J'étais curieuse de voir vos plans. Ils sont impressionnants. »_

 _Elle feula, satisfaite du compliment._

 _« Ce n'est pas terminé. Je ne vous ai pas autorisée à mettre votre sale petit nez dedans, Milena Giacometti .» persifla-t-elle néanmoins._

 _« Je sais, mais je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux que je voie ça avant que vous n'alliez le présenter de but en blanc aux conseillers et qu'ils ne refusent tout en bloc parce que ça vient de vous.» répondit la femme, zoomant sur la place centrale, où le puits avait été remplacé par une fontaine à sa gloire._

 _« Pourquoi refuseraient-ils? Ce projet, comme vous l'avez si bien dit, améliorerait leur vie. »_

 _« Ils refuseraient par simple esprit de contradiction, pour ne pas devoir être redevables à des_ wraiths _plus qu'il n'est nécessaire, et aussi parce que... vraiment ? Une fontaine à votre effigie ? »_

 _« Cette fontaine est parfaite, et rendrait ce village un peu moins...vulgaire ! »_

 _« Delleb, ce sont des gens simples, des paysans ! Ils n'ont que faire de fontaines tarabiscotées, et surtout d'une qui crie si fort «_ WRAITH _» ! Gardez votre fontaine, mais faites quelque chose de simple. Une colonne de pierre avec quatre écoulements et plusieurs bassins, pour le linge et pour abreuver les animaux, par exemple. » suggéra la femme._

 _Elle feula avec mépris._

 _« Je sais que vous n'êtes pas artiste, contrairement à Rosanna Gady, mais même vous, aussi obtuse soyez-vous, devez bien voir combien votre fontaine sera laide ! »_

 _« D'accord, ma fontaine sera laide, mais pratique. Écoutez, vous voulez un machin rococo, et moi je sais que les villageois n'en voudront pas. Comme vous l'avez si justement noté, ni vous ni moi ne sommes artistes. Demandons donc à notre artiste en chef ce qu'elle en pense quand elle sera à nouveau disponible Qu'en pensez-vous ? »_

 _Avec réticence, elle acquiesça._

 _La femme sourit, satisfaite, et se concentra sur une autre partie du plan._

 _« Pourquoi avoir mis des canalisations ici ? Il n'y a rien. »_

 _« Si des réfugiés continuent à affluer, il n'y aura bientôt plus aucune place dans aucune maison de ce trou à rats. Ce champ est l'endroit le plus logique pour installer de nouvelles habitations, et il est plus simple d'y ajouter tout de suite les conduits plutôt que de le faire ultérieurement. »_

 _L'humaine laissa échapper un sifflement admiratif._

 _« Je ne regrette pas de vous en avoir parlé. » ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire._

 _« C'est un plan, Milena Giacometti. Mettre tout cela en œuvre va réclamer beaucoup d'ouvriers et, puisque vous ne voulez pas d'esclaves, il va falloir les payer, ces ouvriers. Or, même si je ne comprends pas totalement votre système économique, je suis certaine que ce village n'a pas de quoi financer de tels travaux.» lâcha-t-elle._

 _« Alors on va le trouver, cet argent. Faut bien que ce vaisseau vole ! » répondit la femme avec un rictus victorieux._

 _Elle soupira. Les humains, toujours si impulsifs, si... enthousiastes. C'était à la fois fatigant et distrayant._

 _« Trouvez-nous de l'argent, Milena Giacometti, et je vous prouverai que ces manants sont capables d'apprécier une belle fontaine. »_

 _« Je relève le défi, Delleb ! »_

 _Elle regarda la soldate partir. Depuis quand était-elle prête à discuter d'égal à égal avec des humains ?_

 _Depuis qu'elle avait accepté l'idée que sa mission était de suivre l'étrange créature qu'était Rosanna Gady, lui souffla une petite voix en elle._

 _Elle fit tourner le plan du village. C'était d'une bêtise crasse. Améliorer les conditions de vie du bétail pour l'encourager à se reproduire et à prospérer et, simultanément, cesser de décimer le troupeau. En ne tuant pas leur source de nourriture, ils avaient déjà trouvé le moyen de se prémunir de la faim qui ravageait les leurs. Avec un ridicule petit village, qui n'aurait même pas rassasié une ruche pour deux semaines, ils avaient - d'après les estimations de l'_ Hiiigthagan _\- de quoi alimenter sur la durée et à satiété une trentaine de_ wraiths _, sans que cela n'épuise les humains._

 _Avec la population de cette seule planète, c'était une ruche entière qui pourrait vivre._

 _Si les humains y prospéraient, ce monde avait de quoi sustenter suffisamment d'humains pour alimenter une douzaine de ruche. Elle en eut le vertige. Certes, seulement entre un tiers et la moitié des humains étaient aptes et volontaires pour le don, mais même ainsi, les chiffres restaient vertigineux._

 _Autrefois, à l'apogée de son règne, elle possédait plusieurs ruches, des dizaines de croiseurs et encore plus de frégates, qui défendaient un territoire de plusieurs centaines de planètes, pour la plupart peuplées d'humains, et elle n'avait alors jamais eu qu'un "royaume" de taille très moyenne. Ce territoire, depuis la grande guerre, avait à peine suffi à nourrir un quart de ses_ wraiths _, forçant les autres à hiberner et la contraignant à ne pas remplacer les effectifs perdus, supprimant croiseur après frégate, jusqu'à démanteler plusieurs de ses ruches. Pourtant, elle s'en rendait compte à présent, en une ou deux décennies, son ancien territoire, s'il était exploité selon cette méthode inimaginable, suffirait presque à nourrir tout ce que la galaxie comptait encore de_ wraiths _._

 _Elle adressa une prière muette à la Grande Mère, la remerciant de lui avoir montré cette voie._

 _Lorsque l'artiste lui avait dit qu'ils pourraient être les protecteurs plutôt que les prédateurs des humains, elle avait trouvé le concept ridicule et humiliant. Mais après réflexion, être les seigneurs bienveillants qui apportaient sécurité et santé à des hordes d'humains reconnaissants, prêts à leur offrir leur si délicieuse force vitale, plutôt que les tueurs craints et haïs qui leur causaient mort et désolation, n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise chose. Elle en était même venue à considérer les éventuels bienfaits d'avoir des serviteurs librement dévoués, plutôt que des esclaves obéissant par crainte. Certes, le fait qu'ils aient des droits et doivent être payés était agaçant, mais il y avait quelque chose de si agréable dans l'attention soigneuse et douce d'un serviteur bien décidé à la satisfaire, prêt même à la surprendre en anticipant ses besoins. Et en cela, Azur et Sombre étaient de véritables prodiges. Bien meilleurs même que toutes les Une, Deux ou Trois qu'elle ait jamais eu !_

 _Elle rit pour elle-même. Si la Grande Mère elle-même lui avait dit un siècle plus tôt qu'elle serait satisfaite de travailler aux côtés d'humains,_ avec _des humains, et que pour rien au monde elle n'échangerait cette nouvelle existence contre son ancien trône, elle n'en aurait rien cru._

 _« Delleb, ils ne sont pas contents, mais ils vont vous recevoir .» annonça Zil'reyn dans son esprit._

 _« Parfait. Je serais là sous peu. »_

 _Rapidement, elle retira sa si belle fontaine, la remplaçant par un hideux modèle à quatre bassins, ordonna sur l'intercom à Sombre de venir, puis retoucha encore quelques détails en l'attendant._

 _Une fois que l'humain eut rangé avec mille précautions le projeteur holographique dans sa caisse, elle ordonna à l'ingénieur, qui ne s'était toujours pas montré, de la téléporter au village avec le serviteur._

Milena avait hésité à aller réveiller Rosanna pour qu'elle assiste à la présentation de la reine, mais le regard dur et le feulement agressif de Markus l'avait découragée.

Elle était donc revenue seule au village, où l'attendaient déjà Selk'ym et Jin'shi.

Ils s'étaient installés tous les trois dans un coin de la salle de réunion en compagnie du conseil, de quelques membres de la tribu de Sama et d'un commandant pas très à l'aise sous les regard agacés de tant de gens, bien qu'il fit de son mieux de leur rendre la pareille, les fixant d'un air dédaigneux qui en fit frémir plus d'un.

Après une bonne demi-heure d'attente, Delleb arriva, très noble malgré son uniforme identique à ceux de tous les autres _wraiths_ , le serviteur aux cheveux de jais sur ses talons, une lourde caisse dans les bras.

L'homme installa prestement le projecteur avant de se reculer avec déférence, tandis que Zil'reyn, les mains dans le dos, s'effaçait avec grâce pour laisser toute la place à Delleb, qui jeta un lent regard circulaire, comme si elle leur faisait un immense honneur par sa simple présence.

« Il m'est apparu, dans ma grande bonté, que votre... communauté, pourrait bénéficier d'améliorations sanitaires et technologiques. » commença-t-elle

Milena faillit s'étouffer. Dans sa grande bonté ? C'était elle qui l'avait suggéré, et Zil'reyn qui avait insisté ! Selk'ym lui posa une main apaisante sur le bras.

Elle le regarda, outrée.

« Milena, le plus important est que ces gens acceptent, pas à qui revient le mérite. » murmura l'hybride.

« Si en plus cela peut améliorer les relations entre humains et _wraiths_... » glissa Jin'shi, lui effleurant l'épaule.

Elle acquiesça avec un soupir exaspéré.

Il fallait le reconnaître, Delleb savait être convaincante. En une heure, elle avait présenté en long et en large son projet, passant discrètement sur la fontaine centrale, qui à son grand étonnement avait été remplacée par un modèle similaire à celui qu'elle avait suggéré, et de manière presque incompréhensible, le conseil avait accepté sans aucune levée de boucliers. Ni les canalisations pour des agrandissements futurs, ni les ambitieux projets de terrassement pour construire de véritables égouts n'avaient soulevé d'objections concrètes. Il fallait dire que tout ce projet était sensé.

« Est-ce que... ? » chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille de l'hybride qui écoutait attentivement.

« Oui, la reine et le commandant nous manipulent tous subtilement depuis le début pour que l'avis général leur soit favorable. » répondit ce dernier avec un sourire satisfait.

Voilà qui expliquait pourquoi elle le trouvait si parfait, ce projet. Elle y était déjà favorable avant, alors avec l'aide des deux _wraiths_ , elle ne pouvait que le trouver fantastique.

C'était effrayant.

« Ils ne peuvent pas te faire changer d'avis, juste te pousser un peu dans une direction ou une autre.» la rassura Jin'shi, qui avait compris ses inquiétudes.

« Ce n'est pas très correct. » objecta-t-elle télépathiquement.

« Comment crois-tu que les Iräns trouvent tant de donneurs volontaires une fois le contact établi ? » répondit son amie.

Elle réfléchit, sous le choc. Elle ne s'était jamais posée la question, mais maintenant qu'elle y pensait, chaque personne qui avait consenti un contact télépathique avec un Irän s'était toujours plus ou moins faite avocat de leur cause, devenant bien souvent un de leur donneurs malgré leur apparence quelque peu effrayante. Et elle ne faisait pas exception.

« Jin'shi ? » demanda-t-elle, soudain méfiante.

L'Irän s'excusa d'un doux contact mental.

« J'avoue t'avoir parfois... influencée.» reconnut-elle.

« Quand ? » demanda-t-elle, blessée.

« Pas souvent, et plus depuis longtemps, mon amie. Je t'ai... encouragée à me mettre en contact avec Markus, et aussi à rapidement trouver une nouvelle communauté lorsque Tom à commencé à se nourrir d'énergie. »

Elle soupira. Que son amie l'ait ainsi manipulée la blessait, mais elle ne l'avait jamais fait avec de vils desseins, et ça n'avait nui à personne.

« Promets-moi de ne jamais recommencer, Jin'shi ! »

« Je te le promets, Milena. Sur les ailes de ma mère et de toutes mes ancêtres, je te le promets ! »

Ne désirant pas songer davantage à l'incident, elle se concentra à nouveau sur la reine, qui tentait à présent d'estimer les coûts du chantier avec le conseil.

 _Il ne lui en voulait plus. Sa colère et sa peur s'étaient évaporées en même temps que toutes les vies qu'il avait prises. Tout ce qu'il désirait à présent, c'était comprendre, et s'assurer que plus jamais il n'aurait à revivre de tels instants._

Lorsque Rosanna s'éveilla, ce fut pour se retrouver presque paralysée par de gigantesques courbatures, ses muscles maltraités et refroidis protestant vigoureusement.

Après s'être levée avec l'allure et la démarche d'une octogénaire percluse de rhumatismes, elle découvrit avec dépit que son corps, qu'elle avait négligé de soigner avant d'aller dormir, le lui faisait chèrement payer. Son épaule, intégralement violette et enflée, refusait de bouger de plus de quelques centimètres. La dernière fois qu'elle avait eu une épaule déboîtée, c'était un médecin _wraith_ qui la lui avait remise en place, et elle avait malgré tout souffert pendant des jours. Elle ne serait bonne à rien pour au moins deux semaines. Elle arborait également un bel assortiment de bleus - dont un sublime sur la joue -, d'entailles et autres éraflures un peu partout sur son corps, ce qui ne l'étonnait guère, des marques similaires l'ayant suivies durant ses deux longues années de chasses.

Avec une grimace, elle se tâta les côtes, constatant qu'au moins l'une d'entre elles avait dû se fêler. Enfin, à son plus grand déplaisir, elle découvrit du pus suintant de la large plaie à l'arrière de son crâne.

Les bosses et les petites plaies ne la dérangeaient même plus, mais une infection et un bras invalide n'étaient pas tolérables !

Avec un grognement furieux, elle tenta de se débarrasser en vain de son manteau, dans lequel elle s'était effondrée la veille, puis après trois douloureuses tentatives infructueuses, elle se résigna à appeler Markus.

Le _wraith_ la laissa poireauter près de quinze minute avant d'apparaître, l'air de rien.

Elle sentit une onde réprobatrice la traverser, alors que, sans un mot, l'alien l'aidait à se déshabiller.

Lorsqu'elle n'eut plus que sa blouse sur le dos, il lui désigna la salle de bain de la main, dardant un regard glacial sur elle.

La honte, la colère et une profonde tristesse d'être ainsi traitée comme une enfant désobéissante se disputaient son esprit tandis qu'elle tentait de se décrasser de son mieux, bénissant l'eau chaude qui assouplissait un peu ses muscles.

Elle traîna aussi longtemps que possible dans la minuscule salle d'eau, tentant de repousser l'instant où elle devrait affronter le _wraith_ qui l'attendait à côté, marmoréen.

Toujours sans un mot, il lui tendit une chaise sur laquelle elle s'assit, tandis qu'il sortait la rudimentaire mais éprouvée trousse de soins qu'il lui destinait et entreprenait de désinfecter et recoudre sa plaie à la tête.

Il n'y avait aucune méchanceté ou brutalité dans ses gestes, mais pas davantage de tendresse ou de douceur.

Finalement, elle n'y tint plus.

« Je m'excuse, d'accord ? Je n'aurais pas dû partir ainsi toute seule sur les traces du chevalier. » maugréa-t-elle, les mains crispées sur l'assise de son siège.

Un feulement méprisant lui répondit.

Markus termina son pansement, enroulant une bande propre autour de son crâne, avant de venir lui faire face, s'asseyant sur le bord de leur lit.

« Rosanna, tu n'as que trente et un ans, ce qui ferait de toi une toute jeune larve si tu étais _wraith_. Mais tu es humaine et, comme tu aimes à me le rappeler, tu es adulte, alors tu ne peux pas te comporter ainsi.» commença-t-il doucement.

Elle allait protester, mais d'un regard, Markus la fit taire.

« Tu aimes à rappeler à tout un chacun que nous avons tous un rôle et une responsabilité vis-à-vis de tout cela. Chacun fait de son mieux, même Tom, même Azur, et même les deux gamins de Drane. Alors qu'eux sont, même pour des critères humains, encore des petits. Tu ne peux pas agir de manière si inconsidérée. »

Une fois encore elle allait répliquer mais, d'un geste, il la tint coite.

« Je comprends et je partage ton besoin d'un peu de solitude et de repos, je comprends que tu aies voulu partir pour réfléchir, après tout, c'est exactement ce que j'ai fait, mais tu ne peux pas mettre ainsi ta vie en danger pour, quoi ? Un accouplement avec un humain ?! »

Si son discours avait été très calme jusque-là, il gronda sourdement la dernière phrase.

La jeune femme cligna des yeux, perplexe. Même si, sur le fond, il avait parfaitement raison et que sa conduite avait été au mieux inconsidérée, au pire suicidaire, il n'avait rien compris.

« Markus, je ne voulais pas du tout coucher avec le chevalier ! Surtout pas après... après ce qui s'est passé entre nous. »

« Alors pourquoi ? » siffla-t-il.

Que pouvait-elle répondre ? Tout était tellement confus dans sa tête. La seule chose qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle ne voulait plus voir cet éclat glacé dans son regard d'or.

« Il y a eu Pierre, et j'ai eu peur, tu comprends ? Il nous a tous menacés. Et j'étais seule, et je savais que tu ne reviendrais pas avant longtemps, alors je suis partie. J'ai repensé à Thibaud, et j'ai réalisé combien il devait se sentir perdu et terrifié, tout seul et traqué depuis si longtemps. J'ai une dette envers lui, et j'avais besoin de conseils, et je me suis dit que si on mourait, personne ne le libérerait jamais, alors je suis partie sur ses traces. C'est un extraordinaire guerrier, sinon il n'aurait pas survécu si longtemps, et je ne pensais sincèrement pas tomber sur plus de trois ou quatre _wraiths_... Mais il n'est pas toi, et ce n'est pas pareil... et il y en avait beaucoup, beaucoup plus... et... » déclara-t-elle, confuse et de plus en plus effrayée par sa froideur.

La fin de sa phrase fut engloutie dans l'étreinte douce du _wraith_ , qui la serra contre lui.

« Calme-toi, Rosanna, et reprends tout depuis le début. C'est quoi cette histoire de Pierre ? »

Elle respira à fond, puis un peu plus calme, reprit son histoire, de manière bien plus claire.

Markus, qui s'était rassis sur le lit et l'avait écoutée en silence, se massa le front un instant.

« Pourquoi, par toutes les reines, n'es-tu pas venue en parler à Delleb, ou à Zil'reyn, ou même à Léonard ?! C'est une très grave menace pour nous tous ! Et même si je comprends ton geste envers le chevalier d'Arzak, il n'était absolument pas la priorité. Dois-je te rappeler que nous avons une véritable responsabilité envers tous ceux qui nous suivent ? Je sais que pour toi, les humains sont davantage du ressort de Milena que du tien, mais que tu le veuilles ou non, tu es aussi responsable de la sécurité de ceux vivant ici puisque, comme moi et comme tout l'équipage de l' _Utopia_ , tu t'es engagée à les protéger de mes congénères. Mais surtout, Rosanna, tu es l'imprévisible éclat qui donne corps à ce projet fou. Nous tous, humains comme _wraiths_ , en empruntons la voie, mais pour l'instant, tu es la seule qui semble clairement la discerner. Ta vie, ton destin ne t'appartiennent plus, ma douce humaine. Ils appartiennent à tous ceux que tu as entraînés dans ton sillage, alors ne remets plus jamais ta vie en jeu de manière aussi stupide. Tu as le devoir de protéger la lueur d'espoir que tu représentes pour tous. Tu comprends ? »

Elle acquiesça, brutalement submergée par l'ampleur de ses responsabilités.

Doucement, Markus tendit une main hésitante, effleurant sa joue.

« Et je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais sans toi, Rosanna. Je ne peux même l'imaginer.» ajouta-t-il dans un murmure.

Elle se sentit plus misérable encore, alors qu'elle sentait la saveur aigre de la crainte sincère du _wraith_ qui lui avait ouvert son esprit. Il était prêt à accepter beaucoup de choses. Qu'elle le trompe, qu'elle le maltraite, qu'elle le haïsse même, mais il ne pouvait concevoir de perdre ce lien qui les unissait.

C'était navrant, pitoyable et abject. Il la considérait comme une égale et la traitait comme telle, mais malgré tout, comme tous ces congénères, il était prêt à subir les pires avanies afin de ne pas être seul. Il était prêt à renier sa fierté et sa nature même pour ne pas la perdre.

Comme ces femmes, battues, insultées et maltraitées par leur mari qui, malgré les coups et les cris, reviennent toujours, avec mille excuses à la bouche, car elles n'ont nulle part où aller.

Elle non plus n'avait nulle part où aller. Comme ces femmes, elle n'avait aucun refuge, aucun projet en dehors de leur petite communauté. Elle n'en avait plus depuis que la cité s'était envolée.

Comme chacun, lui souffla une petite voix.

Elle eut un sourire triste. Ils n'étaient que ça, des oisillons mouillés et perdus qui se serrent les uns contre les autres pour ne pas mourir de froid ou finir dévorés par un prédateur.

Et une sérieuse menace pesait sur leur nid. Markus avait raison, elle ne pouvait plus s'offrir le luxe d'agir inconsidérément.


	38. chapitre 37

Lorsque son amie reparut, Milena ne put que constater les dégâts avec consternation. Avec la même fierté que chaque _wraith_ mort dans les geôles d'Atlantis, elle la vit s'avancer droite et digne malgré ses blessures qui, à n'en pas douter, devait lui faire souffrir le martyr.

Elle soupira. Rosanna avait beaucoup changé, et avait pris de nombreux de traits de caractère des aliens, tant des bons que des mauvais. Cette étrange manie de cacher ses faiblesses et ses blessures ne faisait certainement pas partie des bons.

Depuis que Filymn était venue la chercher la veille pour neutraliser le traceur du chevalier, elle n'avait qu'une envie : coller son poing dans le nez de l'artiste, lui dire ce qu'elle pensait de sa conduite et faire table rase.

Mais à en juger par sa joue gonflée et d'un sublime violet, Delleb avait déjà dû lui déchausser une dent ou deux, et malgré toute sa colère, elle n'en voulait pas assez à Rosanna pour risquer de lui faire perdre des dents.

Cela ne l'empêcherait néanmoins pas de lui donner son avis.

 _Il savait que son humaine allait passer un sale quart d'heure. Sa conduite avait déçu tout le monde et elle méritait d'en subir les conséquences._

 _Il la vit endurer en silence les hurlements de Giacometti durant de longues minutes, la tête juste assez penchée pour que cela ne passe pas pour du défi, mais pas assez pour que ce soit de la soumission._

 _Delleb, qui traînait dans le village depuis l'aube, discutant aménagement urbain avec un membre du conseil, n'avait pas tardé à arriver, attirée par la scène._

 _La reine pouvait aussi légitimement prétendre tancer sa compagne, mais il craignait qu'elle ne le fasse d'une manière plus..._ wraith _, et que cela n'aggrave son état. Néanmoins la reine se contenta d'observer les deux Terriennes, les bras croisés, un sourire curieux aux lèvres._

 _Lorsque Milena, la voix complètement cassée, s'était finalement tue, il n'avait pu résister, et avait demandé ses intention à la reine._

 _« Ne vous inquiétez pas, traqueur. Je vois avec satisfaction que ma gifle d'hier à déjà largement laissé son empreinte, et Milena Giacometti, aussi petite soit-elle, a pour le moins une verve impressionnante, je ne vois pas l'utilité de répéter ce qu'elle à déjà si... bruyamment exprimé. » siffla la reine dans son esprit, le balayant d'un filet d'amusement sadique._

 _« Vous ne lui portez plus grief ? » demanda-t-il surpris._

 _« Non, elle est jeune et inexpérimentée, mais indéniablement distrayante. Je ne vais pas lui garder rancune... contrairement à vous... » grinça-t-elle._

 _Il déglutit. Elle n'avait pas oublié sa promesse de vengeance, et tôt au tard, il en ferait les frais._

 _Il était à peu près certain qu'elle ne le tuerait pas, mais il ne doutait pas que l'intelligence millénaire de Delleb trouverait un moyen de se venger autrement._

 _« ...Mais pas maintenant, traqueur. Pour le moment nous avons un autre problème, bien plus grave. Ce scientifique dont elle vous a parlé est une vrai menace._ Votre _ruche est une vraie menace pour nous tous ! »_

 _« Ce n'est plus ma ruche ! » gronda-t-il._

 _« Peu importe. Ce sale insecte avait raison sur un point, nous ne pouvons espérer fuir, pas si l'on veut perpétuer cette expérience. »_

 _Il eut un grondement amer, ne cherchant pas à cacher le cynisme de ses pensées._

 _« Que proposez-vous, Delleb ? Qu'à cinq alphas, une larve et un hybride, nous prenions une ruche pour que vous puissiez vous asseoir sur son trône ? »_

 _« Non, je propose que nous prenions cette ruche et que ce soit votre humaine qui en devienne la reine. »_

 _Le sifflement dédaigneux qu'il allait pousser se coinça dans sa gorge et il s'étouffa._

 _« Quoi ? » croassa-t-il télépathiquement, sa quinte de toux attirant l'attention des deux Terriennes, qui avait continué à s'expliquer un peu plus calmement._

 _« Je n'ai aucune envie de remonter sur un trône. Pour la première fois en douze millénaire, je n'ai aucune dispute futile à régler entre deux mâles, aucun territoire à défendre et aucun choix cornélien à faire. Pour la première fois de mon existence, je suis libre, alors, malgré tout l'intérêt que j'ai pour ce projet, je refuse ce chantage ridicule ! »_

 _« Rosanna refusera également, et vous le savez. » nota-t-il, soufflé par la franchise de Delleb._

 _« Je sais, mais je ne lui laisserais pas le choix. Je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour, mais elle en a le...potentiel. Certes, cela demandera énormément de travail, mais cette humaine l'a déjà démontré, elle a la capacité de rivaliser avec une reine. »_

 _Il ne put qu'acquiescer._

 _« Et elle a l'entêtement d'une reine. Elle n'acceptera jamais.» insista-t-il._

 _« Traqueur, je vous reconnais le statut de reproducteur de Rosanna Gady, mais n'ayez pas l'outrecuidance de croire tout savoir sur les femelles, et encore moins sur elle. » l'avertit-elle._

 _Il feula, mécontent._

 _« Et vous, n'ayez pas l'audace de croire mieux la connaître que moi. » répliqua-t-il._

 _Avec un petit grincement et un geste dédaigneux du menton la reine mit fin à l'échange, se concentrant sur les deux humaines qui les observaient depuis quelques instants avec attention._

« Rosanna Gady, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre à répéter ce que cette criarde créature a déjà dit, j'attends donc vos plus plates excuses. »

Elle venait à peine de se lever, et pourtant elle se sentait déjà prête à retourner au lit. Entre la légère fièvre due à sa blessure infectée et les hurlements de mégère italienne auxquels venait de la soumettre Milena, ses maigres ressources arrivaient déjà à bout. Elle ne se sentait pas la force d'entrer en guerre contre la reine, qui malgré son manque évident de politesse et de tact, avait raison sur le fond.

Elle soupira profondément, se frotta les yeux, puis se força à redresser les épaules.

« Très bien, j'ai agi de manière irréfléchie et m'en excuse. Platement .» lâcha-t-elle, atone.

« Cela suffira... pour le moment. Prenez note que, dès demain, je vous attendrais à l'aube dans la grande salle de réunion de l' _Utopia_ , et ce jusqu'à nouvel ordre. »

« Pardon ? »

« Puisque c'est à vous que le message a été adressé, vous devriez le savoir, nous sommes menacés. Donc je vous formerais jusqu'à ce que vous soyez apte à régner sur une ruche et suffisamment forte pour défier une reine dans les règles. » répondit l'alien, s'apprêtant à partir comme si la discussion était terminée.

« Delleb ! Restez là ! Que _je_ sois apte à régner sur une ruche ?! Je tuerais Silla si nécessaire, mais ce n'est pas moi qui prendrai sa place, c'est vous ! »

La reine se figea et se retourna, très lentement, avant de s'approcher jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente le souffle de la souveraine millénaire.

« Rosanna Gady. Vos voies ne sont pas les mêmes que les miennes, mais je sais ce qu'Elle vous a dit. Je sais qu'Elle vous a montré ce pourquoi nous œuvrons et je sais que vous n'êtes ni assez stupide, ni assez bornée pour ne pas voir qu'une ruche, des territoires et la capacité de négocier d'égal à égal avec mes semblables nous sont indispensables pour cela. » murmura Delleb à son oreille, ses longs cheveux plus fins que de la soie effleurant sa joue.

Elle frémit. Oui, elle savait. L'entité antédiluvienne, puissante et immortelle que la reine appelait sa déesse lui avait montré, en des flashes éblouissants, des images, des sensations et des concepts. Des passés depuis longtemps révolus, des présents inaccessibles et des futurs. Des milliers d'avenirs d'obscurité et de mort. Des milliers de possibles, qui apparaissaient et disparaissaient à chaque instant, à chaque choix, à chaque action, s'entremêlant lentement en un destin unique. Et parmi ces infinies possibilités, parmi les millions de brins de mort et de souffrances, seuls quelques maigres écheveaux de lumière perçaient le néant, fine sente menant à un espoir. Un maigre espoir pour leurs deux races.

Et elle lui avait montré son avenir, ou plutôt ses avenirs. Terrifiants, dangereux, et avec comme seule issue la mort. Mais parmi tous ces destins, quelques-uns, si elle avait le courage de les emprunter, mèneraient peut-être à ce rêve fou qui hantait ses nuits.

Elle sortit le carnet de croquis qu'elle avait fourré par habitude dans son sac, feuilletant les pages.

Elle observa les douze aquarelles qu'elle avait fait dans un état de semi-transe sur la planète-temple.

Un monument funéraire grandiose, couvert de mousse et rongé par les ans, mais toujours honoré. Un étrange serpent aux yeux rouges s'enroulant lascivement autour d'un ectoparasite.

Un gigantesque dragon à deux têtes gardant amoureusement son trésor, composé d'innombrables mondes.

Un portrait, saisissant de réalisme, d'une hybride aux long cheveux sombres et au doux sourire.

Deux hommes et une femme à l'air paisible, vêtus des tenues claires des Anciens.

Dès l'instant où elle les avaient peintes, elle avait su que ces mystérieuses images avaient un sens.

D'étranges et cryptiques prophéties. Des aperçus de ces brins de lumière qu'elle devait s'évertuer à chercher. Et elle venait de trouver la première.

Sur un damier piqueté d'étoiles, des pièces d'échecs se faisaient face. Des pièces de jade et des pièces d'ivoire. Des blancs, il ne restait pas grand chose, et au centre du plateau, les deux reines s'affrontaient, chacune prête à prendre l'autre.

La prochaine à jouer gagnerait.

« Vous savez. » murmura la reine, qui avait observé les images.

Oui, elle savait. Elle acquiesça d'un mouvement imperceptible de la tête.

« Je ne vous ménagerais pas, Rosanna Gady. » la prévint-elle en s'écartant.

« Je ne vous le demande pas. »

 _La scène auquel il venait d'assister était surréaliste. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé et il sentit son cœur se contracter douloureusement. La reine déchue avait eu raison, son humaine, son humaine qu'il pensait si bien connaître, avait accepté presque sans broncher ce destin terrible, et pourtant, il le sentait aux tourments de son âme, elle était parfaitement consciente du fardeau qu'elle venait d'endosser._

 _Un monde de certitudes s'effondra en lui._

A partir de cet instant, Delleb s'intronisa régente, et mit douze mille ans d'expérience au service de tous. Elle mit chacun à contribution, humains comme _wraiths_ , exigeant le meilleur de tous, ne tolérant ni paresse, ni faiblesse. En moins de six mois, grâce à l'argent amassé avec les transports commerciaux incessants de l' _Utopia_ , la reine put acheter près de trois cents esclaves, qu'elle faisait trimer sur ses chantiers de l'aube au couchant contre la promesse de leur liberté à la fin des travaux. Choix que finirent par tolérer Rosanna et Milena, qui ne l'approuvaient pas mais en comprenaient la nécessité.

En plus de la modernisation du village, la reine devança un afflux massif d'immigrants et lança la construction de dizaines d'habitations supplémentaires sur des champs rachetés aux natifs, ainsi que quelques constructions en dur dans ce qui devint le « village _wraith_ », petit bourg presque perpétuellement caché dans l'ombre de l' _Utopia_.

Village qui ne resta pas longtemps désert, la reine ayant envoyé les deux traqueurs et son commandant dans d'innombrables missions de recrutement sur divers monde adorateurs.

Alors que l'été touchait à sa fin, Estain offraient aux voyageurs une toute nouvelle vue.

La petite bourgade aux maisons pimpantes s'était répandue dans la plaine, grignotant les champs à présent labourés par d'étranges machines mi-organiques, mi-mécaniques.

Estain lui-même était à présent composé de trois quartiers clairement identifiables. Le vieil Estain, aux fermes rustiques, et les quartiers nouveaux, un de petites maison aux toits plats, où logeaient les esclaves et quelques dizaines d'anciens adorateurs, qui ne désiraient plus servir les _wraiths_ et ne souhaitaient pas davantage finir cloués sur une porte de grange par leurs semblables, et un autre, dont les habitations ressemblaient en tout point à celles du vieil Estain, l'usure en moins, accueillant la tribu de Sama et pas moins d'une cinquantaine d'autres réfugiés, prêts à troquer leur force vitale contre la sécurité et l'espoir.

De la grande place où trônait à présent une vaste fontaine à quatre bassins, ornée seulement de quelques vers, écrits en _wraith_ , en ancien, en anglais et en Oumanet, partait une voie de pavés blancs qui avait remplacé le chemin de poussière menant à la Porte. Une seconde route, jumelle de la première, menait au modeste assemblage de petites battisses blanches nichées à l'orée de la forêt, où vivaient à présent une trentaine d'adorateurs, dont Miel, qui s'était remarquablement remise et y élevait Aube avec soin. Une petite garnison d'une vingtaine d'alphas et une poignée de drones -apportés en guise de présent par l'un des alphas lorsque ce dernier était venu prêter allégeance à la reine déchue- y vivaient aussi, apprenant tant bien que mal à cohabiter avec les humains.

Non contente de marquer durablement la paysage, Delleb avait œuvré sans repos sur le plan diplomatique, passant des accords avec presque tous les villages voisins, offrant protection en échange d'énergie vitale, et assurant aux humains qui vivaient à leurs côtés de ne pas finir lynchés par leurs pairs.

L'équipage de l' _Utopia_ s'était vu enrichir, côté _wraith_ , d'un technicien - Salilymn - que Léonard maltraita sans pitié jusqu'à ce que son congénère soit suffisamment familier de la technologie Ancienne pour qu'il le juge digne de toucher son précieux vaisseau, de deux guerriers spécialisés dans les abordages et le combat spatial en combinaison, et d'un petit escadron composé de huit descendants de Delleb, qui s'étaient présentés un beau matin afin de lui renouveler leur serment, jurant ne pouvoir avoir d'autre reine qu'elle. Du côté humain, ce furent deux adorateurs et un réfugié porteur d'un faible gène Ancien, leur interdisant le pilotage du vaisseau, mais leur permettant d'initialiser la plupart des procédures courantes le nécessitant, qui se joignirent à l'équipage.

Mais, et elle n'en était pas peu fière, sa plus grande réussite était Rosanna Gady.

D'une humaine irresponsable et imprévisible, qui avait la grâce d'un Juguu mal luné et le port de tête d'un plant de Fels fané, elle avait tiré une créature digne et noble, au port altier et gracieux et aux manières aussi impeccables qu'inébranlables.

Enfin, telle devenait-elle lorsqu'elle voulait bien s'en donner la peine, car le reste du temps elle restait la femelle avachie sur ses carnets, ou vautrée sur le traqueur qui lui servait de reproducteur avec autant d'élégance qu'une crotte molle.

Et elle se détestait pour cela, mais elle avait fini par apprécier aussi cette facette de l'humaine, indigne et exaspérante mais si rafraîchissante et accessible.


	39. Chapitre 38

_Esal'Kan s'étira doucement, attentif à ne pas faire de bruit. Aube, qu'une première poussée dentaire torturait depuis deux jours déjà, s'était finalement endormi, et il comptait bien profiter du répit pour méditer un peu._

 _Appliqué à éviter tout éventuel grincement de latte, il se glissa hors de la petite pièce double qu'il occupait en compagnie de son humaine et du petit._

 _Ce n'était, et de loin, pas la norme, les adorateurs dormants dans d'autres bâtiments que ses frères, mais l'humaine qui s'appelait Rosanna Gady lui avait proposé de prendre ses deux serviteurs avec lui, et personne ne s'y était opposé, ce qui lui convenait très bien. Après ce qui était arrivé à sa petite Miel, il n'avait plus aucune confiance en aucun mâle humain, et préférait garder un œil sur eux._

 _Il se rendit dans la vaste salle d'eau commune, se passant avec délice de l'eau tiède sur le visage avant de capturer son reflet dans le miroir qui surplombait l'évier._

 _Un nouveau tatouage ornait son front. Quelques lignes, insufflant une idée de force et de puissance, articulées autour de la nouvelle marque dont Delleb l'avait gratifié._

 _Il avait été le premier à l'arborer._

 _C'était une sorte de pointe, surplombé d'un point, très différent de la longue ligne sombre, brisée sur la bas de la joue, que portait toujours le commandant Zil'reyn et les quelques fils de Delleb. Sans être identique, sa marque était clairement apparentée à celle que partageaient Rosanna Gady, les déviants qui lui avaient prêté serment en premier, et une poignée d'autres._

 _Assez proche pour que n'importe quel_ wraith _les identifie comme faisant partie de la même alliance, du même clan, comme le seraient les_ wraiths _de deux sœurs ou d'une mère et d'une fille._

 _Cette marque était celle d'une nouvelle ruche, d'une étrange et nouvelle ruche. Une ruche qui comptait parmi ses membres des humains. Quelques-uns, qui avaient férocement embrassé l'idée folle d'une égalité entre leurs deux races, et portaient leurs tatouages aussi fièrement que n'importe quel alpha._

 _Même si leur avenir était incertain, il ne pouvait nier avoir embrassé la vision que partageaient les deux femelles qui les guidaient. Il comprenait et savourait le don extraordinaire qu'était la vie d'Aube, cette petite existence fragile, dont il avait la responsabilité et qui, il le voyait à présent, pouvait devenir bien plus qu'un repas ou un esclave servile. L'enfant était déjà un rouage essentiel de cette nouvelle société où, certes, son honneur d'espèce supérieure était quelque peu malmené par d'impertinents manants, mais où le foyer d'énergie créatrice et de changement enthousiaste qu'étaient les humains n'était plus jugulé, et donnait une puissance incroyable à chaque projet dans lequel ils s'impliquaient._

 _Un jour, peut-être, la petite larve baveuse qu'était Aube serait un homme suffisamment honnête et bon, habile et attentionné, pour pouvoir prétendre servir une reine ou un commandant. Un jour peut-être, cette entité de pur potentiel, serait-elle l'oreille attentive et les mains apaisantes qui offriront répit et joie à un de ses semblables, comme Miel le faisait pour lui depuis le jour où il l'avait serrée dans ses bras, si longtemps auparavant._

 _Oui, cet enfant portait en lui les graines de bien plus qu'un simple esclave, il en avait la conviction._

Liu essuya la sueur qui lui coulait sur le front, puis réassurant sa prise sur son bâton, se tint prête à encaisser le coup sauvage de Tom, qui ne tarda pas.

Elle sourit, le souffle court. Cela faisait dix minutes qu'ils luttaient avec acharnement sous la supervision de Zil'reyn, et aucun des deux ne parvenait à prendre le dessus sur l'autre.

Elle connaissait à l'avance chaque coup qu'allait lui porter son ami, et elle savait que le jeune _wraith_ en faisait de même.

Six mois à s'entraîner ensemble leur avait permis de s'accorder presque parfaitement. Lorsqu'ils faisaient front pour affronter les guerriers qui venaient parfois sur demande expresse du commandant pour les défier, cela leur permettait de s'en sortir honorablement, remportant même une ou deux fois un combat, mais lorsqu'ils se battaient en duel, c'était un enfer.

D'un coup rapide dans ses jambes, Tom la faucha, profitant de sa distraction, et elle se retrouva au sol, luttant bec et ongles pour pouvoir se relever. Elle vit un éclat dans les yeux de son ami, et l'instant d'après, il se laissait tomber sur elle de tout son poids, l'empêchant d'utiliser son arme et lui coupant le souffle. Ils roulèrent dans la poussière, grondant et grognant, chacun essayant à présent d'empoigner l'autre pour prendre le dessus. Elle eut beau ruer comme un démon et frapper son dos, le jeune _wraith_ tint bon, la ceinturant de ses bras et de ses jambes, l'étouffant à moitié dans sa tunique trempée de sueur, jusqu'à ce que, vaincue, elle cesse de lutter.

« Liu, perdu. Tom, perdu. » annonça Zil'reyn.

« Mais j'ai gagné ! Elle ne pouvait plus bouger ! » s'offusqua l'adolescent en se redressant.

« Certes, mais, jeune pédant, tu t'es magnifiquement débrouillé pour que tu ne puisses ni la vider, ni la mordre mortellement tout en lui offrant gracieusement ta carotide. Liu n'est peut-être qu'humaine, et ses dents sont certes ridicules, mais elle n'est pas impuissante au point de ne pouvoir te saigner si tu lui tends le cou ainsi. Alors, je ne doute pas qu'à l'usure tu aurais sans doute pu l'étouffer, ou la suffoquer, mais elle aurait eu dix fois le temps de t'égorger.» siffla le commandant.

« Ah ! » s'écria-t-elle victorieuse.

« Ne soit pas prétentieuse, petite larve humaine. Tu es et seras toujours moins forte qu'un _wraith_ , alors ne te laisse pas approcher. Tu es rapide et précise. Si je t'ai donné un bâton, c'est pour que tu t'en serves, et pas pour marcher ! Maintenant recommencez ! »

« Zil'reyn, pitié, laissez-nous récupérer ! » supplia-t-elle, tous ses muscles en feu.

« Tu crois que tes ennemis te laisseront récupérer ? Recommencez ! »

Une heure supplémentaire de torture plus tard, Zil'reyn daigna enfin les relâcher, les renvoyant d'un geste dédaigneux.

« Je suis désolée pour ton bras. » s'excusa-t-elle, alors qu'ils revenaient vers le baraquement principal afin d'aller y prendre une douche avant de rejoindre Selk'ym, qui leur donnait des cours de science lorsque l' _Utopia_ et son ingénieur en chef n'étaient pas présents.

« Ne t'en fais pas, il est déjà presque ressoudé. Et ça m'apprendra à le laisser traîner hors de ma garde. »

« Ça a quand même dû faire mal. »

« Atrocement ! Tu devrais avoir honte Liu ! » la charria-t-il.

« C'est ça, oui ! »

Le silence retomba, sans aucune gêne.

« Pfff, à cause de l'autre maniaque du protocole, on est coincés ici alors que Jiu est en train de visiter la galaxie ! » soupira Tom, alors qu'ils entraient dans l'ombre du bâtiment.

« Ouais, mais bon, ils sont juste allés sur Hejal et Kelliss pour des livraisons de grain. On les connaît ces planètes ! »

Son ami soupira à nouveau.

« Quoi ? »

« Je l'envie. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir moi aussi m'asseoir dans le fauteuil et sentir tout le vaisseau, aussi clairement que si c'était mon propre corps... »

« Hé, de quoi tu te plains ! Toi, tu peux piloter des _Darts_ ! Moi, je peux même pas ! »

« C'est vrai... mais Jiu m'a montré... J'ai senti... C'est comme les _Darts_ , mais en même temps, c'est tellement différent... Les _Darts_ , c'est plus comme monter un guam... ils sont presque vivants et, comme les ruches, ont presque un esprit. Il faut les mater et les forcer à faire ce que tu veux, mais l' _Utopia_ , c'est comme... comme un amant... Comme une compagne qui danse avec toi, qui t'accompagne et réagit plus vite que tu ne penses... »

« Parce que tu sais ce que c'est d'avoir une amante ? » demanda-t-elle, soudain suspicieuse.

Le jeune _wraith_ verdit.

« Quelle fille a bien voulu d'une grande tige verte comme toi ? » siffla-t-elle, l'estomac soudain douloureusement tordu.

« C'est pas ce que tu penses, Liu. » maugréa-t-il, d'un ton qu'il voulait apaisant.

« Attends ! Il y a trois jours, tu as failli casser le nez d'Omatt parce qu'il m'embrassait et toi, tu fais des trucs avec des... filles ! C'est qui ? Uline ? Dacia ? Non, je parie que c'est cette catin de Souplesse ! Faut bien qu'elle l'ait gagné quelque part, son nom ridicule ! » cracha-t-elle, bien plus fort qu'elle ne le voulait.

« Hé ! Ce pervers était en train de te déshabiller pour que ses amis puissent se rincer l'œil ! Et c'est qui Dacia, d'abord ? » répliqua-t-il, tout aussi sec.

« La fille avec les tresses blondes et le tablier rose ! Et je savais très bien qu'on était observés ! D'ailleurs, qu'est ce que tu fichais là, hein ? Tu voulais aussi te rincer l'œil ?! » le harangua-t-elle, bravache.

Le _wraith_ feula, rageur.

« Je ne suis pas un de ces sales mâles en rut. Tu ne m'attires pas ! » rugit-il, la dépassant au pas de charge.

Les mots de son ami la blessèrent.

« Tu me trouves laide, c'est ça ?! »

Tom se figea au milieu du couloir, puis ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

« Liu, je t'en prie, arrêtons de nous disputer. »

« Non ! Je veux savoir ! »

Il se retourna, haussant les épaules d'un air désabusé.

« Tu es très belle, Liu, mais tu es humaine... »

« Ça ne t'a pas empêché d'en trouver une autre... » siffla-t-elle, mauvaise.

A nouveau, le _wraith_ verdit.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu t'es mis ça en tête, Liu. Je viens de te le dire, même si je peux voir l'esthétique de certains humains, ils ne m'attirent pas ! »

« Alors comment tu peux comparer ça au pilotage de l' _Utopi_ a ? »

Tom baissa la tête.

« Parce que c'est ce que je ressens quand on se bat ensemble, ou que je m'entraîne au pilotage de combat avec ton frère. On n'a pas de lien télépathique, et pourtant j'ai l'impression de connaître, de sentir au plus profond de moi chacun de vos mouvements, chacune de vos actions avant que vous ne l'exécutiez. Et parce que je sais que c'est pareil pour vous. » murmura-t-il, fixant ses pieds.

Elle fut complètement prise de court.

« Tu me considères comme ta compagne?! »

Il acquiesça.

« Pas comme Markus et Rosanna, mais je sais que sans ton frère et toi, je serais complètement perdu. Je sais que sans vous, le monde n'aurait plus d'intérêt et que vos vies me sont plus chères que la mienne. » répondit-il dans un souffle.

« Oh, Tom... »

Elle le serra maladroitement dans ses bras.

Viscéralement elle comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire. Comme elle était prête à donner sa vie pour son frère, elle l'était pour lui.

« Merci d'avoir presque cassé le nez de cet abruti.» déclara-t-elle, soudain gênée, alors qu'elle s'éloignait d'un pas.

« Aucun de ces crétins ne mérite l'attention de quelqu'un comme toi, Liu. Tu vaux tellement mieux... »

Le silence retomba, étrange et encombrant.

« Dis... On est quoi ? » demanda-t-elle finalement.

Le _wraith_ regarda par la fenêtre de longs instants.

« Je... je crois qu'on est _Hysthar_. » répondit-il finalement, hésitant.

« Mais Jin'shi a dit qu'il faut des années pour que des _Hysthars_ s'accordent suffisamment pour vraiment le devenir, et puis regarde Markus... Il n'a presque plus besoin d'autre donneur, contrairement à toi. »

A sa posture, elle devina du remord et de la honte. Il lui avait caché quelque chose.

« En fait... théoriquement... Je pourrais me passer complètement d'autres donneurs, parce que ce que tu m'as donné ce matin, c'est autant que deux, trois autres... Mais comme... comme vous n'êtes pas encore adultes... Je ne veux surtout pas risquer de vous affaiblir et de vous empêcher d'atteindre votre plein potentiel, et puis... normalement, on n'a pas le droit. »

« Tom, on est tes donneurs depuis ton changement, il y a un an! Il faudra bien que ça se sache un jour ! Et ça n'explique toujours pas comment on pourrait être _Hysthar_ si vite et si jeune ! »

Elle sentit avant de le voir le sourire du jeune _wraith_ , alors que toute sa physionomie s'éclairait.

« Au contraire, Liu, ça explique tout ! Depuis le début, vous partagez votre énergie avec moi, et on se connaît depuis bien avant. On a appris le don de vie ensemble et on a pas eu le temps de s'habituer à autre chose. C'est normal qu'on soit accordé ! »

« D'accord. Mais je n'ai jamais entendu parler de trois _Hysthar_... »

« Ça ne veut pas dire que ça n'existe pas ! »

Elle acquiesça.

« Mais concrètement, ça veut dire quoi ? »demanda-t-elle.

« Que, quoiqu'il arrive, on est là pour se protéger et s'entraider. Que, quoiqu'il se passe, on sera ensemble. »

« Ça me va. »

« _Hysthar_ un jour... »

« ... _Hysthar_ toujours. »

Milena sourit, savourant une tasse de l'étrange variété orange vif de café pégasien qui avait remplacé celui d'origine terrienne, qu'elle avait terminé des mois plus tôt.

La boisson coûtait une véritable fortune, mais elle refusait d'envisager ses journées sans, et quitte à y faire passer une bonne partie de ses primes, elle s'arrangeait pour se garantir au moins quatre tasses quotidiennes.

Pour l'heure, elle tenait compagnie à une Strauss rendue très irascible par sa toute récente séparation d'avec un certain Felis. L'homme, un réfugié originaire de la planète Zalonne, avait été séduit par l'indépendance et l'enthousiasme combatif de la soldate, et ils avaient passé presque deux mois à roucouler à la moindre occasion. L'homme n'était pas un militaire, et vu leur actuelle situation, même si elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que tôt ou tard, Atlantis reviendrait et qu'ils pourraient enfin retourner sur Terre, elle ne pouvait interdire à ses subordonnées d'envisager se construire une existence dans cette galaxie. Si cela leur permettait de garder de l'espoir et la volonté de se battre...

Elle n'avait donc rien dit à Amanda lorsque cette dernière avait eu une première aventure, puis une seconde. Felis était le troisième en quelques mois, et c'était donc la troisième fois qu'elle faisait face à une marine blessée dans sa dignité et pestant contre le puritanisme rétrograde de ses conquêtes, qui avait conduit à chaque fois à une rupture.

« Non mais, vous vous rendez compte ?! On est ensemble depuis deux mois, et il veut que je l'épouse et que je reste sagement à la maison pour élever des gosses ! Il trouve que c'est génial que j'aie le courage et la force de me battre contre les _wraiths_ mais maintenant, Môssieur est là et va prendre les choses en mains, et tout va bien, je peux retourner à ma broderie ! Mais on est où ? Au Moyen Age ?! »

Elle se retint de faire remarquer à Amanda que, le niveau technologique et sociétal de la planète étant quasiment médiéval, ils étaient bel et bien au Moyen Age, préférant pousser un grognement neutre avant de reprendre une gorgée de café tiède.

Elle lui laissa encore cinq minutes pour vider son sac puis, posant sa tasse vide, la fit taire d'un simple regard.

« Amanda. Je vais vous donner ce conseil en tant qu'amie et non en tant que supérieure hiérarchique. Si vous n'êtes pas prête à assumer de tels comportements, cessez de fréquenter des hommes ayant grandi dans une société privilégiant ce genre de rapport. Si vous tenez absolument à avoir un petit ami, cherchez le parmi les Athosiens, ou d'autres peuples plus... progressistes. »

« On ne sait pas où sont les Athosiens et, à part les Namura et les Genii, je ne connais pas d'autre peuple qui sache envisager des femmes dans l'armée. » grinça l'intéressée.

« C'est vrai que peu de civilisations semble allier femme et carrière militaire, mais beaucoup de communautés sont plutôt matriarcales par ici. Peut-être qu'ils verraient moins d'inconvénient à sortir avec une femme qui tient à garder son arme et son rang... »

« Comme la tribu de Sama ? »

« Oui, ou les Grinnalidens. Cherchez et je suis sûr que vous trouverez, Amanda. »

La soldate fit tourner distraitement un fond de liquide dans sa tasse.

« Et vous, vous avez quelqu'un ? » lui demanda-t-elle ensuite, la prenant totalement de court.

« Pardon ? »

« Vous voyez quelqu'un en ce moment? »

Elle ne put retenir un petit gloussement amusé.

« Oh non ! Je n'ai vraiment ni le temps ni l'énergie pour m'occuper de ce genre de chose. De toute manière, Amanda, si les hommes de la région ont déjà du mal à accepter une militaire, je doute qu'un seul d'entre eux soit prêt à accepter une militaire qui élève un _wraith_ avec une Irän et partage son toit avec des hybrides... »

« Je suis désolée. » s'excusa Strauss, piteuse.

« Ne vous excusez pas, ça n'a jamais vraiment été mon truc, et je ne peux pas dire que ça me manque vraiment. »

« Au pire, il y a toujours Dampa ! » lâcha la soldate avec un rire.

Milena se rembrunit immédiatement.

« Soldat Strauss, je vous rappelle que, bien que la discipline se soit actuellement fortement relâchée, nous restons, tout comme le soldat Kang, des marines en service. Nous sommes toujours passible de cour martiale en cas de fraternisation, et il est de mon devoir de supérieur de rapporter une telle relation entre mes subordonnés, de même que le vôtre, en tant que soldat, si vous voyez un de vos supérieurs s'y adonner.(1) »

Le sourire goguenard d'Amanda se figea.

« Oui, capitaine Giacometti. » répondit-elle mécaniquement, tout amusement disparu.

Elle détestait se comporter ainsi, mais c'était aussi son devoir de faire respecter les lois de l'armée, même si loin de leur monde natal.

« Permission de partir, Capitaine ? » demanda la soldate, soudain très froide.

« Inutile de me demander la permission, Amanda. » soupira-t-elle, désolée que leur échange se soit si mal terminé.

 _Avec un feulement possessif, il caressa doucement le dos de sa compagne, paresseusement allongée dans les draps défaits._

 _« On n'était pas censés se reposer ? » demanda-t-il, taquin._

 _« Mmmh. Comme c'est moi qui assure l'atterrissage, on n'est pas de garde avant sept heures... »_

 _« Serait-ce une invitation ? » gronda-t-il, se redressant sur un coude._

 _Il vit une lueur briller dans les yeux de sa compagne._

 _« Ça dépend... » murmura-t-elle, lascive._

 _Se redressant, il se glissa sur elle, effleurant le contour de son omoplate du bout de sa langue._

 _Il la sentit frémir de plaisir, son odeur changeant brusquement, s'emplissant de la saveur musquée du désir._

 _Il continua, traçant d'invisibles dessins sur sa peau, attentif à sa moindre réaction._

 _Rosanna ne put retenir un gémissement lorsqu'il effleura la courbe de ses reins de sa langue, écartant délicatement ses jambes de ses mains posées sur l'arrière de ses cuisses, faisant courir un frisson de désir presque douloureux dans tout son corps._

 _Une fois qu'il avait compris que, pour sa compagne, le sexe était infiniment plus que le bref coït utilitaire pratiqué par les siens, il s'était abîmé avec délectation dans l'apprentissage de ce nouvel art. Comme tant de choses que faisait son humaine, c'était un acte gratuit, sans autre but que le plaisir de leurs deux corps s'entremêlant. Il avait même découvert, presque avec émerveillement, que l'évolution l'avait dotée d'un organe entier destiné à ce seul but. Sa femelle possédait un organe destiné uniquement à l'assouvissement du plaisir sexuel ! (2) Comme une invitation à ce don désintéressé à l'autre. Comme une invitation à en user, savourant de la voir gémir et se tordre sous ses caresses, dans un abandon total._

 _Et avec la même opiniâtreté farouche dont elle avait toujours fait preuve, elle avait entrepris d'explorer le moindre millimètre de son corps à lui, de sa langue, de ses doigts et de son propre corps, jusqu'à trouver quelles caresses, à quel endroit, à quelle intensité, le jetteraient sur des rivages brûlants, balayés des vagues d'un plaisir qu'il n'avait jamais connu._

 _Mais pour le moment, c'était elle qu'il comptait bien jeter sur ces délicieuses rives, du moins aussi longtemps que lui permettrait l'instinct puissant qui lui commandait de s'accoupler avec elle, et qui se faisait plus pressant à chacun de ses gémissements, à chacune de ses ondulations hypnotiques._

 _Car alors, il n'y aurait plus de place pour cette douce sensualité contrôlée, et ce serait une puissante et sauvage vague d'instinct et de désir qui les noierait, les laissant pantelants et défaits, comme à chaque fois._

 _Mais alors que, dans un sursaut, elle se cambrait, venant soudainement effleurer son sexe dressé de ses fesses, il feula, savourant le frisson brutal qui le parcourait, avant de se pencher une fois de plus sur elle, un sourire prédateur découvrant ses dents._

 _Il avait encore du temps avant que cette faim, brûlante et pourtant si douce, ne le submerge._

Avec un feulement agacé, elle fourra la pile de documents dans les mains de l'homme, qui la fixa bêtement.

« Faites immédiatement corriger ce devis ! C'est inadmissible ! » siffla-t-elle, le congédiant d'un geste.

L'homme se recula précipitamment, la saluant d'une courbette, avant de se cogner de plein fouet dans Zil'reyn qui venait d'entrer dans la salle du conseil, qui était à peu près devenu son bureau.

« Pardon, Messire ! » bredouilla l'homme, reculant encore plus vite.

Le _wraith_ le regarda partir, une arcade sourcilière levée.

« Encore des problèmes dans le paiement des artisans ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je hais les humains et leur argent ! Tout est tellement plus simple quand on s'en passe ! Ce maudit menuisier demande cent pièces de plus que ce qu'il avait annoncé pour son travail ! Cent ! Pour quelques malheureuses bibliothèques ! »

« A sa décharge, lorsque le devis a été établi, aucun fronton sculpté n'était prévu... »

« Certes, mais tout de même, cent pièces pour quelques sculptures ! » persifla-t-elle, farfouillant rageusement dans la pile de papiers étalés devant elle.

Zil'reyn s'approcha, posant des mains apaisantes sur ses épaules, qu'il commença à pétrir doucement tout en détaillant les innombrables devis et rapports éparpillés devant elle.

Elle se laissa aller au massage, savourant le contact bienfaisant, s'autorisant même - puisqu'ils étaient seuls - un imperceptible ronronnement.

« Ah, le conseil de Traedam a enfin accepté de participer au pavement de la route jusque chez eux.» nota-t-il.

« Oui. Ces paysans bornés ont enfin compris qu'une vraie route serait bénéfique à leur commerce. »

« Et je vois qu'une communauté qui s'appelle... Kunnin... veut nous rejoindre... »

« Kunnan, ces gens ont appelé leur trou Kunnan, et en effet, ils veulent bénéficier de notre protection. » acquiesça-t-elle.

« Et, à part une soixantaine d'habitants, qu'ont ils d'intéressant à offrir ? »

« D'après les scans planétaires, ils possèdent une mine d'aligate, qu'ils pensent épuisée au vu de leurs moyens primitifs d'excavation, alors qu'elle recèle encore de nombreux filons. »

« Nous n'avons pas de quoi l'exploiter. »

« Pas pour le moment, Zil'reyn, pas pour le moment. » répliqua-t-elle, penchant la tête de côté pour lui offrir un meilleur accès.

Il passa encore une minute à la masser avant d'arrêter. Elle rouvrit les yeux, pour lui jeter un regard torve, frustrée de l'interruption du contact délassant.

Tel une jeune larve prise en faute, le commandant baissa le nez en verdissant.

Elle le tança d'une pensée interrogative.

« D'après Malilym, une comète traversera ce soir le ciel nocturne... » commença-t-il, hésitant.

« Et ? »

« ... Ces dix derniers jours, vous n'avez quitté cette salle que pour dormir ou inspecter des chantiers... Je... je me suis dit que passer quelques heures loin d'ici vous ferait du bien... »

« Zil'reyn, soyez clair ! » s'impatienta-t-elle

Le _wraith_ se redressa, au garde-à-vous.

« Accepteriez-vous de m'accompagner pour aller observer la comète depuis le mont Ocre ? » demanda-t-il, tout en tentant en vain de lui dissimuler les ondes d'espoir et de stress qui le balayaient.

« Le mont Ocre ? »

« La montagne à une dizaine de kilomètres à l'est. »

« Ah, celle-là. Pourquoi aller si loin ? »

« Il n'y a pas de village à proximité, donc il n'y aura aucune pollution lumineuse. »

« Et personne pour nous déranger. » ajouta-t-elle, pas dupe.

Il acquiesça, les joues en feu.

« Vous avez sans doute raison, me changer les idées me fera le plus grand bien. Mais à une seule condition. »

« Ce que vous voulez, Delleb! » rayonna-t-il, tout sourire.

« Débrouillez-vous comme vous voulez, mais je veux un de ces bouteilles de vin bleu que les envoyés de ce monde maritime nous ont offert en guise de présent il y a quelques semaines. »

« Le vin de fruit d'algue ? »

« Celui-là même. »

« Je vous en trouverai, Delleb ! Rendez-vous ce soir au crépuscule vers l'arbre foudroyé. »

« L'arbre où vont tous les humains de la région qui cherchent un partenaire de reproduction ? » demanda-t-elle, amusée.

Elle ne put retenir un rire lorsque, à nouveau, les joues de son commandant s'enflammèrent.

« C'est juste que... c'est le repère topographique le plus marquant dans la direction de la montagne Ocre... » bafouilla-t-il.

« Je sais, Zil'reyn. Je sais. »

* * *

 **-1- _Aux USA, la lois anti-fraternisation interdit les relations intimes ou trop proches( y compris amicales) entre soldats d'une même unité de même rangs ou non. C'est cette loi qui a toujours empêché Carter et O'neil d'être ensemble._**

 ** _-2-le clitoris._**


	40. Chapitre 39

Il avait beau être le plus grand génie (autoproclamé) de l'univers, le projet de verrou galactique des Anciens n'était au final que ça, quelques vagues ébauches de codes jetées à la va-vite dans un dossier. Cela faisait donc plus de six mois que Rodney passait tout son temps libre à batailler avec des milliers de lignes de codes d'une complexité démente. Après deux mois de recherches solitaires et quasi infructueuses, il s'était résigné à demander l'aide de sa sœur, qui une fois de plus avait transformé la salle de jeu de sa fille en bureau impromptu, recouvrant les murs et le sol de grandes feuilles couvertes d'équations.

Mais Jeanie n'était que physicienne et ce qu'il leur manquait, c'était un programmeur avec une connaissance profonde du système de codage Ancien, et le seul qu'il connût n'était autre que leur quatrième désigné complice volontaire : Todd.

Retenant son souffle, McKay enfonça une touche de son clavier, lisse à force de l'avoir utilisée, lançant la sept mille huit cent quarante-quatrième simulation.

Sur son écran, une représentation en trois dimensions de la cité tournait lentement, et continua à le faire durant près de deux minutes, avant d'exploser dans une boule de feu orange.

« Jeanie ! Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait ! L'autodestruction ne se lance pas, mais les réacteurs surchauffent dès que la cité essaie de décoller ! Je t'ai dit de supprimer la dérivation sur les systèmes principaux ! »

« Meredith, calme-toi ! Ça fait plus de dix simulations que j'ai supprimé la dérivation. Je pense que le problème doit toucher la répartition énergétique. » répondit sa sœur, parcourant les lignes infinies à l'écran.

« Pousse-toi ! » gronda-t-il, jouant du coude sans ménagement pour s'approprier l'écran, qu'elle lui laissa avec un haussement d'épaules.

« Ah ! Je le savais, il y a un problème avec la répartition énergétique ! » s'exclama-t-il, pointant une ligne de code.

« Bravo, Meredith, tu as trouvé. Je vais aller me faire un thé. Je suppose que tu n'en veux pas ? » répliqua-t-elle d'un ton neutre, habituée depuis des années à son caractère irascible.

« Non, la théine nuit à mon processus cognitif. Apporte-moi plutôt une barre énergétique. » répondit-il distraitement, plongé dans son travail, pour n'en sortir que lorsque un emballage argenté s'agita sous son nez.

« Merci... Attends, c'est quoi ça ? » maugréa-t-il, la bouche déjà pleine, observant avec méfiance l'emballage.

« Une des barres chocolatées de Maddie. »

« Une barre chocolatée ?! Il me faut de l'énergie de qualité, tu comprends ? J'ai demandé une barre énergétique, pas une barre chocolatée ! » s'agaça-t-il

« Meredith... »

« Et arrête de m'appeler Meredith, je m'appelle Rodney ! Docteur Rodney McKay ! »

Il sursauta lorsque sa sœur posa brutalement sa tasse sur la table, envoyant du thé voler sur les feuilles de recherches.

« Meredith Rodney McKay, ça suffit ! Tu t'incrustes chez moi, tu chasses ma fille de _sa_ salle de jeux, tu me demandes de t'aider sur ce programme dément, alors j'exige un peu de respect ! Si tu n'es pas capable de te comporter correctement, tu n'as qu'à prendre tes affaires et t'en aller ! » grinça-t-elle, fermant rageusement son ordinateur avant de le fourrer dans son sac sans aucun ménagement en compagnie de poignées de feuilles ramassées au hasard.

Elle lui plaqua ensuite rudement le tout dans les bras, et désigna la porte d'un geste impérieux.

« Jeanie... »

« Dehors ! »

« Jeanie... Je suis désolé. Je... je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça... ça n'arrivera plus... Je serais gentil avec Maddie ! Je ne dirais même rien la prochaine fois que Kaleb fera un de ses étranges plats au tofu ! Je t'en prie, Jeanie, j'ai besoin de toi! » supplia-t-il.

« Non, Rodney. Tu dis ça à chaque fois. J'en ai assez. Je t'ai déjà assez aidé comme ça. Moi aussi j'ai une vie. Tu le finiras tout seul, ton programme ! » siffla-t-elle, désignant à nouveau la porte, avant de lever un sourcil, en entendant le claquement caractéristique d'une portière de voiture dans l'allée.

Quelques instants plus tard, un gros sac de courses dans les bras, Kaleb passait la porte à reculons.

«Chéri ? Que fais tu ici ? » demanda Jeanie, prise au dépourvu.

« Je me suis dit que vos cerveaux de génie devaient avoir bien besoin de carburant, et comme j'ai fini tôt le travail, j'ai décidé de vous préparer mes tacos spécial kelp-viande végétale. » annonça-t-il fièrement.

Rodney doutait franchement de la comestibilité desdits tacos, mais si cela lui permettait de rester un peu et d'avoir une chance de se racheter auprès de sa sœur, il était près à avaler n'importe laquelle des aberrations culinaires de son beau-frère (1) car, il en avait la conviction, s'il passait cette porte, ce serait une nouvelle guerre froide entre Jeanie et lui.

 _Avec un air de parfaite indifférence, perfectionné au cours des millénaires, il étudia l'humain qui le fixait, les bras croisés, tentant en vain de deviner ses intentions._

 _« Alors, John Sheppard, que jouez-vous ? Il ne vous reste que quelques secondes... » susurra-t-il, désignant du regard le chronomètre posé sur la table._

 _Le soldat attrapa une pièce - un cavalier - au hasard et la déplaça juste à temps._

 _Il ne put retenir un feulement amusé alors qu'il voyait clairement les deux mouvements qu'il lui restait à faire pour le mettre échec et mat._

John sentit une pointe de culpabilité et de pitié lui tordre les entrailles tandis que Todd, qui l'avait une fois de plus laminé aux échecs, remettait les pièces en place pour leur troisième partie de la journée.

Quoi qu'il fasse, le _wraith_ était condamné à moyen terme. Tant que le rétrovirus était inefficace, et le laissait malade et affaibli, il restait sur la cité, à la merci du moindre microbe, en tant que seul cobaye disponible. Si le rétrovirus était élaboré avec succès - et il savait que les deux médecins, par amitié pour lui et par respect pour l'étrange affection qu'il avait pour l'alien, faisaient tout pour que ça n'arrive pas -, Todd serait immédiatement envoyé à la Zone 51 pour y être vivisectionné (2), et finirait en pièces détachées dans de grands bocaux. Enfin, s'ils cessaient de le traiter, il serait à nouveau un vampire suceur d'énergie et finirait par mourir de faim.

Le _wraith_ les avaient aidés, et leur avait permis de sauver leur monde natal, et ils le remerciaient en le condamnant à mort.

Deux mois plus tôt, le Dr Keller était arrivée avec une nouvelle mouture du rétrovirus qui, sans être parfaite, était censée lui rendre un semblant de système immunitaire. Cela avait semblé marcher, du moins durant les trois premiers jours, puis Todd avait développé une forme sévère d'épilepsie, qui avait culminé quelques jours plus tard avec plus de quarante crises en un seul jour. Immédiatement, la doctoresse était revenue à l'ancienne version du traitement, mais le mal était déjà fait et l'alien avait continué à faire des crises, moins nombreuses et moins violentes, mais bien réelles.

Il avait donc passé les deux derniers mois confiné en observation à l'infirmerie, tandis qu'en plus de la quinzaine de médicaments - allant de l'antibiotique large spectre à l'anti-acide qu'il devait ingurgiter quotidiennement -, elle lui cherchait un traitement anti-épileptique efficace.

Une combinaison de trois différentes pilules, réparties en quatre prises sur la journée, semblaient enfin donner des résultats et, après cinq jours sans crise, le Dr Keller l'avait enfin autorisé à quitter son lit.

Depuis, John l'emmenait dès que possible dans sa chambre, où ils jouaient aux échecs ou au poker, quand Todd ne s'installait pas en silence devant sa fenêtre pour lire, semblant simplement profiter de la lumière et du calme.

Il avait toujours sincèrement pensé qu'il ne pourrait pas voir le _wraith_ en plus mauvais état que lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré, sale et affamé, dans les souterrains Genii, et pourtant, à présent, il ne pouvait que constater combien il avait eu tort.

D'une douce teinte verte, sa peau était devenue d'un gris verdâtre maladif, les veines déjà apparentes encore plus visibles, marbrant le moindre centimètre de chair.

Au creux de ses deux coudes, des dizaines de traces de piqûres gonflées d'un vert-brûnatre révélaient les trop nombreuses injections qu'il devait subir chaque jour, et que son corps affaibli ne parvenait plus à guérir.

Il savait que sur son flanc, autrefois seulement parcouru d'un majestueux tatouage, courait à présent une grosse cicatrice boursouflée, souvenir de son opération rénale, et un carré de cheveux courts au dessus de son oreille gauche trahissait la trépanation qu'il avait subie quelques semaines plus tôt pour soulager un œdème cérébral, causé par une mauvaise chute suite à une crise.

Enfin de grands cernes soulignaient le regard du _wraith_ , qui semblait être la seule chose à n'avoir perdu ni sa force ni son éclat, et par lequel il voyait briller la volonté farouche qui lui avait permis de survivre à tous ces millénaires.

« Voulez-vous que je vous laisse commencer, Sheppard ? Cela vous donnera peut-être une chance de gagner... » susurra l'alien, sur le ton d'un seigneur généreux.

« Non, non, c'est vous qui avez les blancs... » répondit-il distraitement.

« John Sheppard, si vous n'êtes pas prêt à accorder votre attention au jeu, il est inutile de jouer. » nota Todd en s'appuyant sur le dossier de sa chaise.

« Désolé, Todd. Je vais me concentrer. » s'excusa-t-il.

Durant un instant, le masque d'impassibilité soigneusement étudié de l'alien sembla vaciller.

« Vous êtes inquiet. » nota ce dernier, à nouveau impénétrable.

Que pouvait-il bien lui dire ? Qu'il savait que McKay trafiquait quelque chose, mais qu'il ignorait quoi, et qu'il s'était bien gardé de lui demander, afin de ne pas avoir à choisir entre son sens du devoir et son sens moral ? Qu'il n'était même pas certain que le scientifique soit en train de planifier un moyen de retourner dans Pégase, et que, même si c'était le cas, il était encore moins certain que le _wraith_ fasse partie du voyage ? Qu'il avait surpris une discussion téléphonique de Carter le matin même et qu'il avait appris que la Commission commençait à en avoir assez et que, rétrovirus ou pas, ce n'était plus qu'une question de semaines, de jours peut-être, avant qu'il ne soit emmené à la Zone 51 ?

Le wraith le fixa, la tête penchée de côté comme un gros chat curieux.

« Pourquoi vous inquiéter pour moi, John Sheppard ? Ne suis-je pas votre ennemi ? »

Instinctivement, il hocha la tête négativement.

Les _wraiths_ étaient ses ennemis, mais Todd ne l'était pas. Il ne l'avait jamais été. Il les avait trahis, mais était toujours revenu, avait toujours répondu présent quand ils avaient eu besoin de lui. Alors qu'était-il ? Un ami ?

« Non, Todd, vous n'êtes pas mon ennemi. »

Le _wraith_ eu un feulement satisfait.

« C'est déjà bien, John Sheppard. C'est déjà bien. » gronda-t-il, un de ses sourires en coin si étudié sur les lèvres.

A nouveau la culpabilité lui noua les entrailles. Le _wraith_ avait toujours tenu parole, et même bien plus. Il lui avait rendu sa vie et sa force, alors qu'il aurait pu l'abandonner, vieux et décrépi, sans trahir son serment de le laisser en vie, tant d'années auparavant. _Un cadeau réservé à nos frères et à nos plus fervents adorateurs_ , lui avait-il dit. Nul ne pouvait croire qu'il se classe dans la seconde catégorie, alors était-il dans la première ? Il y avait tant de choses qu'il ignorait sur les _wraiths_ et leur monde. Après tout, à chaque fois qu'il avait essayé d'en apprendre plus sur eux, ça avait été durant des interrogatoires parfois musclés, parfois plus subtils, mais jamais au cours de conversations d'égal à égal. Et pourtant, la seule personne à avoir jamais percé quelques-uns de leurs secrets n'y était parvenue qu'ainsi. Il était peut-être temps qu'il essaie aussi.

« Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui vous ferait plaisir ? Qui vous serait agréable ? Un plat de votre enfance ? Un film ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire faussement désinvolte.

A nouveau, le masque de l'alien chancela, durant un bref instant.

« Pourquoi me demander cela, John Sheppard ? »

« Votre séjour sur Terre n'est pas des plus agréables, alors si je peux faire quelque chose pour améliorer un peu votre situation... »

L'alien sourit, découvrant toutes ses dents aiguës.

« Votre offre est bienveillante, Colonel, mais vous savez déjà ce qui me ferait plaisir... »

« Vous savez très bien que je ne peux pas. »

Le _wraith_ se pencha en avant, croisant tranquillement ses mains sous son menton, son sourire carnassier à quelques centimètres de lui.

« Vous ne pouvez pas, ou vous ne voulez pas ? »

« Je ne peux pas ! Je suis un militaire, je dois obéir à ma hiérarchie ! »

« Cela ne vous a jamais arrêté par le passé, John Sheppard, et vous savez très bien que je serais bien plus utile aux humains à la tête de mon alliance que découpé en morceaux par vos scientifiques. »

« Je le sais, Todd ! Mais ce n'est pas moi qui décide. J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu, mais ces fichus bureaucrates ne veulent rien entendre ! » explosa-t-il soudain.

« Alors, ne leur laissez pas le choix, Colonel. »

« Si seulement je pouvais. Je veux autant que vous retourner dans Pégase ! »

Un feulement d'avertissement retentit.

« D'accord, presque autant que vous... » se corrigea-t-il.

Le _wraith_ le fixa, dans cette immobilité parfaite propre à son espèce, seuls ses yeux brillants d'une lueur brûlante démentant sa nature de statue.

L'homme tenta bravement de soutenir son regard quelques instants puis, vaincu, se mit à observer sa chambre, évitant soigneusement les deux prunelles qui ne le quittaient pas.

« Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? » capitula-t-il enfin.

« Renvoyez-nous tous dans Pégase, John Sheppard .» répondit le _wraith_ , quittant enfin son immobilisme, se relevant prudemment, comme un vieillard perclus de rhumatismes, avant de quitter lentement la pièce avec la démarche d'un vieux noble fier malgré ses jambes incertaines.

 _Renvoyez-nous tous dans Pégase, John Sheppard._

Les mots semblaient flotter dans le silence, soudain assourdissant.

* * *

 **(1) En parlant de McKay et de beau-frère, allez voir « Ma sœur, mon beauf et moi », un film de David Hewlett, une adorable comédie nanardesque avec uniquement des acteurs de « Stargate », et même les plateaux du Dédale.**

 **(2)Disséqué vivant. Inutile de dire que pour étudier les capacités de régénération et les réponses à la douleur, c'est idéal.**


	41. Chapitre 40

Assise en tailleur sur un rocher encore chaud du soleil du jour, elle observait le ciel nocturne se déployer lentement, tandis que les dernières lueurs violines disparaissaient dans le lointain.

Quelques appels suraigus résonnèrent au-dessus de la forêt, puis comme si tous les petits chanteurs ailés avaient accordé leurs voix, un magnifique concert nocturne s'éleva, rehaussé par le souffle d'une douce brise dans les frondaisons.

Très loin, petite constellation jaune qui défiait les milliers d'éclat glacés dans le ciel, les lueurs d'Estain brillaient, noyées dans l'obscurité vivante de cette nature farouche et indomptée.

Delleb en eut le souffle coupé. Jamais, en douze mille ans, elle n'avait eu si beau territoire. Se redressant souplement, elle s'avança de quelques pas, laissant le vent jouer dans sa longue chevelure, faisant claquer les pans de son manteau sur ses jambes. Langoureusement, elle détailla cette terre, presque comme le corps d'un amant. Aussi loin que sa vue porte, cette terre était sienne. Dans ce territoire sauvage et vide brillait l'éclat toujours plus vif de cette civilisations naissante. Au milieu de ces champs et de ces bois, un nouveau peuple, une nouvelle nation grandissait et elle avait l'honneur et la chance d'en faire partie. Cette terre et le rêve qu'elle portait lui appartenait, mais elle appartenait aussi à chacun des _wraiths_ qui y vivaient, et à chaque humain qui en partageait les bienfaits. Cette terre était leur, et il était temps qu'ils la revendiquent comme telle.

 _Il ne chercha même pas à retenir le sourire heureux qui s'insinuait sur son visage. Delleb, rayonnante de fierté et de bonheur, se tenait à trois pas de lui, immobile et pourtant plus vivante qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue. Lorsque ses huit anciens frères de ruche étaient arrivés, à sa grande surprise, et à leur plus grande consternation, Delleb avait refusé de redevenir leur reine, arguant qu'elle ne l'était plus, et ne comptait pas le redevenir. Lorsque, suppliants, ils lui avaient demandé ce qu'ils devaient faire pour qu'elle, reine parmi les reines, perfection parmi les immortelles, remonte sur son trône et les guide à nouveau dans l'obscurité du destin jusqu'à un avenir empli de gloire et de puissance, elle, qui avait toujours été si rigide et précise, les avaient consolés d'une incongrue et rassurante vague d'affection, puis leur avait expliqué qu'elle n'était plus reine mais ne les abandonneraient pas pour autant. Elle avait ensuite retissé l'esprit de ruche, afin de les y inclure à nouveau. Il s'était naturellement attendu à retrouver son poste de commandant, juste en dessous d'elle, comme le voulait l'ordre naturel, mais Delleb n'avait volontairement pas touché à ce lien qu'il avait si brutalement remanié. Et, laissant ce vide si étrange là où aurait dû se trouver sa conscience, elle s'était volontairement placé à la même hauteur que lui._

 _« Mes_ wraiths _, mes enfants. Je suis la régente Delleb, et je vous guiderai, avec le même soin et la même fermeté qu'un commandant. Un jour viendra où une nouvelle reine s'élèvera, et avec elle s'ouvrira un nouvel âge d'or pour notre race, mais ce temps n'est pas encore venu. Jusqu'à ce jour, puis jusqu'au jour de ma mort, je serais un phare et une ancre pour vous, afin que jamais vous n'oubliiez notre but, et nos raisons. Un jour, je vous en fais le serment, nous retrouverons notre juste place sous le firmament. Nous nous sommes égarés, rôdant dans l'obscurité comme des bêtes, oubliant qui nous sommes, quels grands seigneurs nous étions. Mais ce trône et cette noblesse qui est la nôtre, nous les retrouverons, quelles que soient les épreuves et les combats à surmonter. Et comme j'ai combattu sans peur et sans faiblesse durant la grande guerre, je vous guiderais jusqu'à notre victoire !» avait-elle déclaré, rayonnante d'une gloire immémoriale, si profondément digne qu'elle n'avait besoin ni d'un trône, ni d'une mise alambiquée pour ravir leurs cœurs et leurs âmes et les soumettre irrémédiablement à sa volonté._

 _Delleb, la reine antique, si sage et si puissante qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'user de ses extraordinaires pouvoir mentaux pour plier l'esprit des mâles à sa volonté, aussi étrange soit cette volonté. Parce qu'elle était Delleb, la princesse qui avait emmené des milliers d'alphas à une mort victorieuse, parce qu'elle était Delleb, la reine qui avait abandonné sans un regard en arrière un des plus puissants trônes encore debout, parce qu'elle était Delleb, la régente qui pour le bien des siens était prête à suivre une insignifiante humaine et ses visions impossibles, parce qu'elle était unique, joyaux rayonnant parmi les joyaux, ils étaient prêts à la suivre, aveuglément, quoiqu'elle leur demande de faire. Et il l'avait alors compris, c'était ça qui différenciait les grandes reines des légendes des potiches qui régnaient à présent sur leur race. Un pouvoir sauvage et inné, qui ne résidait ni dans les atours, ni dans la coercition mentale, mais bien dans cette volonté inébranlable._

 _Volonté inébranlable, que -il devait bien le reconnaître- partageait Rosanna Gady._

 _Peut-être était-ce ça que sa reine avait vu en l'humaine, cet éclat dont irradiaient les reines des temps jadis. Cette force et cette fierté inextinguible._

 _Ce jour-là il avait aussi compris que plus jamais elle ne serait reine. Et il en avait été heureux, comme il l'était en cet instant, car la reine de son cœur, l'amour de son existence, rayonnait à nouveau de cette lumière que son long règne avait lentement étouffée. Parce que, pour la première fois depuis la grande guerre, ni protocole ni inutile dignité ne la freinaient dans ses actes, et que pour la première fois depuis dix mille ans, elle faisait non pas ce qu'on attendait d'elle, mais ce que son instinct lui dictait et, jour après jour, elle retrouvait sa vraie nature, celle d'un prédateur puissant et invincible, sauvage et intelligent, et pourtant capable de vibrer à l'unisson d'une nuit étoilée comme celle-ci. Capable de rayonner de joie autant que de frémir de rage. Comme ils auraient toujours dû l'être._

 _« Zil'reyn, cessez de trop réfléchir. Profitez de l'instant présent. Après tout, c'est pour ça que vous vouliez m'emmener ici. » le sermonna-t-elle gentiment dans son esprit._

 _Il acquiesça, repoussant ses considérations pour se laisser imprégner par l'odeur unique de la nuit et par le concert vivant de la nature tout autour d'eux._

 _D'abord vibration inaudible, un chant sauvage et inarticulé, si ancien qu'il prenait naissance dans ses cellules mêmes, s'éleva sur la sylve. Un hymne à la gloire de la vie. Un chant qui se répercuta en échos dans l'Esprit et auquel se joignirent âme après âme, voix après voix, jusqu'à ce que la terre même semble résonner de ces voix millénaires qui se répondaient par-delà la distance. Il regarda sa reine chanter, les bras écartés, offerte aux premiers rayons de lune, perdu et noyé dans cette litanie antique._

Le chant ancestral, celui qui résonnait depuis toujours sur Iridia mais s'était petit à petit éteint parmi les étoiles. Le long chant qui jamais ne s'arrête et porte en son sein les esprits de tous ceux retournés à la Grande Mère et de tous ceux encore à naître. Le chant des _wraiths_. Si puissant, si vivant que, elle le savait, il traverserait le néant, jusqu'aux confins de la galaxie. Imperceptible, et pourtant elle sut qu'à des éons de là, la Reine-sans-nom et ses innombrables prêtres avaient ajouté leur voix à la sienne, comme d'autres, seuls ou par petits groupes, partout, brillants comme d'invisibles étoiles, intangibles mais bien réels.

Elle se retourna, car la seule voix qu'elle eut voulu entendre avec la sienne, ne chantait pas. Elle lui tendit la main, invitation muette autant que promesse.

* * *

Jin'shi s'était toujours considérée comme ouverte d'esprit et prête aux nouvelles expériences, et elle l'avait largement démontré en adoptant Tom, ou en devenant amie avec les deux hybrides. Elle avait même fini par, d'une certaine façon, apprécier Markus et à considérer d'un œil neutre certains _wraiths_ comme le petit traqueur qui avait l'intelligence de s'abstenir de la regarder de travers ou de penser trop fort à sa portée, ce qui était loin d'être le cas de la plupart, dont l'esprit dégoulinait littéralement de haine et de mépris dès qu'ils la voyaient. Aucun n'était assez fou pour l'approcher, et tous - excepté Markus - prenaient un soin absolu à l'ignorer royalement, ce qu'elle s'appliquait aussi à faire.

Néanmoins tout comme ses lointains cousins haïs, elle était grégaire, et cette solitude lui pesait souvent. L'esprit de Tom était toujours là, chaud et si vivant contre le sien, mais il était son petit, et c'était à elle de le protéger et de l'écouter, et non l'inverse. Milena était sa meilleure amie et elle n'hésitait jamais à lui confier ses peines et ses problèmes, mais ce lien si précieux, ce contact mental constant n'existait pas entre elles. Les deux hybrides lui étaient des amis chers, mais ils possédaient à peine plus de facultés télépathiques que des humains, si bien que plus d'une fois, elle s'était éveillée en sursaut pour découvrir avec une pointe de répugnance qu'elle avait inconsciemment approché le petit esprit de ruche duquel faisait partie son fils et, tel un gros parasite cherchant la chaleur, avait tendu des tentacules de pensée en direction de ces liens dorés et puissants qui l'appelaient irrésistiblement.

Sa famille était ici et son destin était à leurs côtés, mais les siens, les liens du sang et de l'Esprit, si fort, si doux, lui manquaient terriblement.

Elle prétendait méditer, ruminant sombrement ses pensées, assise sur une couverture posée dans la cour de la ferme, seulement éclairée par les quelques lueurs s'échappant des fenêtres de la cuisine, dans laquelle Selk'ym et Drysse terminaient de ranger la vaisselle, lorsqu'elle le perçut. D'abord simple frémissement imperceptible, le chant s'éleva de plus en fort, jusqu'à ce que tout son esprit en fut empli, oblitérant toute pensée.

De tout son cœur, de toute son âme, elle brûlait de se joindre au chant sans fin, immortel et incontestable, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Ce n'était pas son chant, le chant d'amour et de vie des siens. Ce n'était pas la longue litanie qui célèbre le jour qui succède à la nuit et la beauté sans cesse renouvelée. C'était le champ des Moissonneurs, des démons qui apportent la mort et la désolation. Elle ne pouvait joindre la voix de son âme au chant de cette race impie.

Quelque chose perturba sa contemplation.

« Jin'shi ! »

Elle écarta la présence inquisitrice d'une pensée distraite, fascinée par la vibration profonde.

« Jin'shi ! »

A nouveau, elle la repoussa, un peu plus sèchement.

« Maman ! »

L'appel la sortit de sa transe et, baissant les yeux elle découvrit le jeune _wraith_ , son fils, agrippé à sa main, l'air inquiet et perdu.

« Je suis là, Tom. »

« C'est quoi ? » demanda-t-il, désignant avec inquiétude Esal'kan, qui une fois encore s'était trop attardé auprès de Miel, et qui à présent se tenait les yeux fermés, le visage levé vers la face de la lune, un grondement sourd et rythmique sortant de sa poitrine pour accompagner le chant télépathique.

« Le Chant de vie, la chanson qui jamais ne finit. La voix de tous, qui résonne au travers du temps et de l'espace. Ma grand-mère m'a dit sur son lit de mort que je la retrouverais toujours dans le Chant. Qu'elle m'y attendrait, comme sa mère et la mère de sa mère l'y attendaient. Qu'en y prêtant attention, je pourrais entendre la voix de mes enfants encore à naître et les conseils de mes ancêtres. Les Iräns chantent pour célébrer la vie, la mort et toutes les choses merveilleuses qui se passent entre deux. J'ignorais que les _wraiths_ connaissaient le Chant sans fin, mais selon nos légendes, le celui-ci existait déjà avant que les Iräns ne marchent sur la terre. Alors, peut-être que nos ancêtres communs ont chanté en cœur, sous d'autres étoiles, à présent redevenues poussière. »

« C'est beau... »

« Oui. »

Elle sentit le désir du jeune _wraith_ de se plonger dans la longue litanie. D'une poussée mentale, elle l'encouragea.

D'une pensée hésitante, il se joignit au chœur, au milieu duquel il trouva bien vite sa place.

Elle le contempla, rayonnant de la joie simple de faire partie d'un grand tout, de ne faire plus qu'un avec l'univers. Sous les rondeurs de l'enfance qui s'attardaient encore sur ses traits, elle devina l'adulte qu'il serait. Un grand guerrier et un esprit fin. Un cœur d'or dans un corps d'acier. Un être unique et exceptionnel, elle en avait la conviction.

« Vous ne chantez pas ? » demanda Selk'ym, la sortant de sa contemplation.

« Je n'y ai pas ma place. »

« Les muets n'ont pas leur place dans un chœur, c'est un fait. » répliqua mentalement l'hybride, continuant de réciter ce qu'elle devina être des paroles.

« Que faites-vous ? » demanda-t-elle, curieuse, fixant ses lèvres qui prononçaient des mots que son cerveau ne pouvait même comprendre.

« Je chante, Jin'shi. Ce chant, auquel vous brûlez de vous joindre, fait bien plus qu'unir les _wraiths_ et les Iräns. Les humains ne peuvent chanter dans l'Esprit, mais sur tous les mondes, dans tout l'univers, ils ont inventé, avec leurs mots, avec leurs langues, des chants qui célèbrent l'existence et ceux qui sont partis, ou qui ne sont pas encore arrivés. Partout, ils prient et célèbrent ce grand mystère cosmique qui nous dépasse tous et que bien peu ont atteint. Ce chant est universel, Jin'shi. Vous y avez votre place, tout comme moi et comme chaque être. Prenez ce qui vous revient de droit, et que vous désirez tant ! »

Sans un regard de plus, le mâle ferma les yeux, levant la tête, dans cette même posture d'extase immobile que les deux _wraiths_ , ses lèvres scandant un chant humain tandis que son esprit presque muet se joignait au vaste chœur immortel.

Elle baissa la tête, contemplant la main verte de son fils, si petite entre ses longs doigts chitineux. Il avait raison, cette vie, cette utopie était aussi la sienne. Elle y avait sa place, autant si ce n'était plus que chacun des prédateurs.

Sans une hésitation, elle déploya ses pensées dans le grand vide, joignant les rythmiques uniques de son propre chant à la vague de la vaste assemblée.

 _Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il passa près d'une minute, tous ses sens en alerte à tenter de découvrir ce qui l'avait tiré de ses songes. L'_ Utopia _avançait paisiblement dans son tunnel d'hyperespace et aucun bruit ne troublait le calme de leur cabine. Incapable de trouver l'origine du problème, il réveilla d'une pensée ses frères, tout en secouant sa compagne._

 _Il sentit ses congénères se concentrer, cherchant cette chose étrange qu'ils ne trouvaient pas._

 _Ce fut finalement Léonard qui le premier perçut consciemment la lente vibration mentale._

 _Une fois qu'il l'eut localisée, il se demanda comment il avait pu ne pas la percevoir. C'était diffus, mais entêtant, prenant, noyant son esprit sous cette profonde vague de joie et d'espoir._

 _Il sentit ses frères et les deux soldats spécialisés en abordage, à présent aussi réveillés, se concentrer sur la vibration, perdus et inquiets. Luttant contre l'impulsion qui les poussaient à s'y joindre._

 _« C'est un chant ! C'est un chant_ wraith _! » s'écria Rosanna, qui avait examiné l'étrange phénomène au travers de son esprit._

 _« Les_ wraiths _ne chantent pas, ma douce humaine. » nota-t-il._

 _« Non. Autrefois vous chantiez. Autrefois, mais vous avez oublié. On vous a fait oublier ! »_

 _«Ça n'a aucun sens ! Qui nous aurait fait oublier et pourquoi ? »_

 _« Vos reines. Pour être plus puissantes. Pour être les seules à savoir. Pour vous dominer. »_

 _« Mais de quoi parles-tu? »_

 _« Écoute. »_

 _Elle ferma les yeux, se concentrant, plongeant en elle, avant de s'étendre, pensée immense et protéiforme dans la toile de l'Esprit._

 _Elle lança sa voix dans le vide mental, tentant en vain de la superposer à cette vibration profonde. A présent tous l'observaient, curieux._

 _Elle s'arrêta, hésitante, puis brusquement se replia sur elle-même, disparaissant de l'Esprit en un instant. Par le lien, il la sentit s'enfoncer au cœur de sa propre psyché, qu'elle pliait sur elle-même encore et encore, cherchant quelque chose. Une chose Ancienne et cachée, très loin au fond de son âme. Il sourit. Il avait en vain tenté de la convaincre qu'elle possédait ce savoir, ce pouvoir en elle, et c'était un absurde chant télépathique qui la persuadait de partir chercher cette puissance enfouie._

 _Après de longs instants, telle une étrange fleur pluridimensionnelle, l'esprit de l'humaine se déploya à nouveau, et cette fois, ce fut sans aucune hésitation qu'elle entonna un chant. Un chant dans une langue oubliée de tous, mais dont viscéralement, il comprenait le sens. Un chant parlant de vie et de nouveaux espoirs, de civilisations qui tombent et de nouveau mondes. Un chant puissant et immémorial, auquel chaque cellule de son corps répondait. Joyau de pure obscurité, il la rejoignit, ajoutant sa voix à la sienne et à cette vibration profonde qui parcourait l'univers._

 _Lentement, chacun de ses frères les rejoignit, voix unique et parfaite dans ce chant unique et parfait._

Longtemps elle se laissa porter par le chant, puis alors que la seconde lune se levait, elle laissa lentement sa dernière note s'éteindre.

Le chant replongerait dans les profondeurs, au-delà des perceptions, mais jamais il ne s'éteindrait, car il était la voix de ceux qui ont été et de ceux qui seront.

Elle sourit. Durant un bref instant, elle avait craint que ressusciter cette tradition oubliée ne soit le mauvais choix. Après tout, la mère de la mère de sa mère et ses sœurs ne l'avaient pas rendue taboue pour rien. Mais ses doutes avaient été balayés lorsque Zil'reyn, sans une hésitation, l'avait rejointe, laissant la litanie l'habiter. Le chant était multiple et pluriel. Il était le chant de tous et pas seulement celui des reines. En ne laissant que les prêtres mutilés le chanter, elles l'avaient amputé d'une part importante de sa gamme. Lorsque le mâle avait joint sa voix grave et chaude à la sienne, ses deux paires de cordes vocales vibrant naturellement sur deux tessitures (1), elle avait entraperçu le chant tel qu'il avait été à la naissance du monde. Tel qu'il avait été lorsque la Grande Mère parcourait encore la terre de leurs ancêtres. Si beau, si sauvage et si envoûtant. (2)

Tel le soleil qui se lève sur le monde, le chant s'était élevé sur la toile immortelle de l'Esprit, amenant irrémédiablement l'univers au bord de l'abîme vers lequel il avançait depuis si longtemps.

La reine millénaire n'était que trop consciente que par ce simple acte, elle venait de précipiter une immense suite d'événements qui conduirait, à terme, à la renaissance ou à la mort des _wraiths_.

Dans tous les cas, elle venait de forcer les siens à entrer dans une ère de changement et de remise en question, comme l'avait fait les atlantes quelques années plus tôt en les sortant de leur long sommeil. Sauf que cette fois, elle, une des dernières reines des anciens temps, et Rosanna Gady, une de ces étranges humaines venue d'une autre galaxie, allaient œuvrer de concert pour faire sortir de ce maelstrom imminent le meilleur. Elles allaient œuvrer sans répit afin de briser cette chaîne délétère d'habitudes millénaires qui causaient la perte de leurs deux races. Et elle ne laisserait aucune place à l'échec !

 _Lorsque Delleb s'était tue, et qu'il avait laissé à regret le chant atavique s'éteindre sur ses lèvres et dans son âme, il avait senti la succession rapide d'émotions qui couraient dans le cœur de sa reine. Joie, fierté, peur, colère et défi. Il était profusément conscient que sous le chant qui les avaient tous réunis, au-delà des allégeances et des affiliations, c'était un intangible engrenage qui s'était mis en marche, et que les conséquences de cette nuit le dépassaient largement. Pour l'heure, l'âme en paix, encore vibrante de l'antique litanie, le cœur heureux d'être seul en compagnie de sa bien-aimée et la faim qui lui rongeait les entrailles depuis des années finalement tarie par les dons bienfaisants des humains, Zil'reyn ne parvenait pas à s'inquiéter pour un avenir somme tout bien évanescent._

 _Tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était profiter du présent et du passage imminent de la comète._

 _Avec un grondement satisfait, il s'assit souplement, puis bien moins élégamment, se laissa choir sur le dos pour observer tout à son aise le ciel nocturne._

Elle ne put retenir un grondement amusé lorsqu'elle sentit alors qu'elle s'appuyait sa tête contre son torse,le sursaut appuyé du mâle qui se crispa, tendu et figé. Doucement elle effleura son esprit d'une pensée apaisante, et les muscles contractés du guerrier se détendirent lentement. Elle savoura secrètement le contact vaguement rugueux du manteau de cuir contre sa nuque et le mouvement lent de la respiration du _wraith_.

Elle sourit pour elle-même. Cette satanée humaine et ses abracadabrantes idées ne l'avaient pas laissée indemne, et cela faisait bien longtemps que son impassible et froide façade de souveraine tombait en morceaux. Ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'elle laisserait ses faiblesses apparaître à tous comme l'artiste ne cessait de le faire, mais lorsque elle avait laissé Zil'reyn entrevoir au-delà de ses infranchissables murailles, et malgré le champ de ruines qu'il y avait découvert, il ne l'avait pas rejetée ou raillée et n'avait pas un seul instant cherché à profiter d'elle. Elle s'était donc autorisée à baisser un peu sa garde en sa compagnie, le laissant lui administrer ses bienfaisants massages presque quotidiennement, et se permettant de laisser sourdre quelques-unes de ses émotions le long du fin filin de pensée qui les unissaient. Même lorsqu'une poignée de ses anciens sujets étaient inopinément revenus, il n'avait pas tenté de profiter de cette emprise qu'il avait sur elle, et s'était même docilement attendu à réintégrer son strict poste de commandant à ses ordres.

Une fois encore, elle avait découvert avec honte qu'elle avait changé bien plus qu'elle ne l'avait cru, lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée à lutter contre une boule écœurante de dépit, de gêne et de réticence à la simple idée de recommencer à le traiter comme un vulgaire subordonné. Après de longues nuits sans sommeil à tourner et retourner cet imbroglio d'émotions en tous sens, elle s'était résolue à prendre des mesures et avait purement et simplement renoncé à reprendre sa couronne.

La discrète mais bien réelle vague de bonheur et de fierté du commandant qui l'avait balayé alors qu'elle faisait son petit discours avait failli lui faire perdre le fil et avait définitivement dissolu l'étrange pelote pesante.

Et depuis, ils ne cessaient de tourner prudemment autour de cette fragile ligne qui définissait leur relation, en testant à tour de rôle la limite, la repoussant tantôt d'un côté tantôt de l'autre. Et c'était au nom de ce petit jeu intime qu'elle s'était installée comme si de rien n'était contre lui, se servant de son flanc comme d'un oreiller, comme s'il se fut agi de la chose la plus normale du monde.

Ce fut à son tour de sursauter lorsqu'un bras couvert d'épais cuir noir vint délicatement se poser contre le sien, la longue main du commandant reposant doucement sur son avant-bras qui traînait dans l'herbe.

Après la seconde de crispation induite par un réflexe millénaire, elle se détendit avec un petit reniflement appréciateur. Apparemment la partie n'était pas finie.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, savourant simplement le calme alentour et la présence vivante et tangible de l'autre, puis un insecte importun vint briser le charme, s'obstinant à ramper avec ses innombrables pattes dans le cou de Delleb.

Avec un feulement outré, d'un geste preste elle se redressa et réduisit le nuisible à l'état de pulpe, avant de se rallonger, découvrant avec un froncement agacé de sourcil que là où elle se trouvait précédemment se trouvait à présent le bras de Zil'reyn, qui conciliant, le retira afin qu'elle puisse se réinstaller, ce qu'elle fit, laissant ses mains reposer délicatement sur son corsage. Avisant le bras toujours levé du mâle, elle le sonda d'une pensée mi-irritée, mi-interrogative, auquel il répondit en posant sa main sur la sienne, l'ourlet de son manteau rippant contre le sien.

Son irritation se transforma en une agréable surprise, alors qu'elle contemplait la grande mains aux tendons nettement dessinés sous la peau pâle, qui reposait sur la sienne, la faisant presque disparaître sous la large paume.

Elle attendit, la respiration soigneusement régulière, ses émotions cachées sous un masque travaillé d'indifférence, passant son tour pour voir le prochain geste du commandant. Selon son expérience millénaire, et la subtile fragrance musquée qu'elle sentait depuis quelque temps, il ne tarderait pas à se lancer dans une tentative de séduction plus ou moins adroite.

Après vingt minutes sans autre mouvement que sa respiration aussi studieusement lente et calme que la sienne, il leva son autre main, pointant le ciel.

« Voici notre comète. » murmura-t-il doucement, serrant si brièvement son bras autour d'elle qu'elle douta de la réalité du geste.

Le corps céleste passa lentement, embellissant le ciel de sa longue traîne bleutée.

Il était à mi-course lorsqu'elle en eut assez d'attendre sans que le mâle ne fasse rien, malgré son désir.

D'une pensée impérieuse, elle exigea des explications.

Zil'reyn resta admirablement calme, maintenant presque parfaitement son apparente décontraction, réfléchissant soigneusement à sa réponse. Avant même qu'il ne réponde, elle sentit le goût amer du dépit sourdre de son esprit.

« Depuis presque deux siècles que je suis votre commandant, j'aurais pensé que vous auriez compris que je ne suis pas comme les plupart de mes frères, Delleb. » déclara-t-il finalement.

Elle attendit la suite, impavide.

« Mes sentiments à votre égard ne sont un secret pour personne. Ce n'est pas du pouvoir ou de l'influence que je désire, mais votre bonheur. Je n'ai pas besoin de lire dans votre esprit pour voir que ce genre d'intimité entre nous ne vous est pas désirable. » répondit-il, son ton aussi neutre que possible, tout comme son expression, cette indifférence soigneusement étudiée qu'ils arboraient tous afin de se prémunir contre toute démonstrations de peine ou de faiblesse.

« Pourtant... » commença-t-elle, presque hésitante.

« Je suis un mâle et il est vrai que mes instincts me poussent à de tels comportements, mais je ne suis pas une bête et votre bonheur passe avant de si basses pulsions, Delleb .» la coupa-t-il.

Que pouvait elle bien répondre ?

Il avait entièrement raison. Durant des millénaires, elle s'était laissée saillir par ses mâles dans le seul but de générer une descendance. Elle avait engendré des milliers de rejetons, couvée après couvée, choisissant toujours le mâle ayant le patrimoine génétique le plus en accord avec le rôle qu'occuperaient les petits au sein de la ruche. Elle avait souvent pris plaisir dans la cour enfiévrée que lui faisait son harem, mais c'était toujours le devoir qui avait motivé ses nombreux accouplements. Une reine n'existait vraiment que pour deux raisons : offrir un sujet de dévotion aux _wraiths_ et engendrer la nouvelle génération. Elle avait admirablement rempli ces deux rôles durant douze millénaires, et maintenant que le destin lui offrait l'opportunité de faire autrement, elle comptait bien la saisir.

Doucement, tournant sa paume contre le ciel, elle entremêla leurs doigts. Elle n'avait aucune envie de s'accoupler avec lui, ni avec qui que ce soit, mais il méritait de savoir combien elle appréciait son contact.

Comme en réponse, Zil'reyn la serra tendrement contre lui, laissant une douce vague d'émotions s'échouer contre ses barrières mentales.

Oui, les choses allaient bien changer.

* * *

(1)Du chant polyphonique. Les humains sont capables de le pratiquer avec de l'entraînement et certaines peuplades amérindiennes, notamment, en ont une longue tradition. Rosanna a inconsciemment appris à parler de manière polyphonique afin de reproduire au mieux les sonorités de la langue _wraith_ , conçue pour deux sets de cordes vocales. Cela reste néanmoins imparfait puisqu'elle n'en a qu'un, elle ne peut donc reproduire certains sons.

(2)Voir la fanfic _Le chant des wraiths._


	42. Chapitre 41

_A leur retour sur Oumana, ce fut une Delleb tout feu tout flamme qui les avaient accueillis, tandis qu'Azur leur tendait une sorte de liste de courses._

 _La régente leur avait expliqué que ce n'était plus qu'une question de semaines avant qu'une reine où une autre ne vienne les attaquer en force et qu'il leur fallait de quoi riposter. Elle avait donc déjà mis sur pied plusieurs missions de « récupération » de matériel, consistant en des attaques éclair sur des avant-postes isolés et autres petites stations de recherches afin d'y voler de l'équipement - des_ Darts _principalement - ainsi que tous les drones disponibles, dont elle pliait sans peine l'esprit faible pour les forcer à la suivre docilement._

 _En revanche, pour certains équipement précis, tels des canons anti-aériens et autres détecteurs longue portée, elle avait besoin de la capacité de frappe et des soutes de l'_ Utopia _._

 _Lorsque Léonard avait eu la fameuse liste entre les mains, il s'était empressé d'y ajouter des équipements Anciens qu'il désirait récupérer, soit pour remplacer certaines pièces irréparables sur l'_ Utopia _, soit pour les adapter à d'autres usages._

 _En découvrant le papier, Rosanna avait tant pâli qu'il avait craint un instant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse, puis très calme, elle s'était pincée l'arête du nez._

 _« Où trouve-t-on des disrupteurs primaires, des cristaux d'holofocalisation ou des oscillateurs bipolaires ? Et je ne parle même pas deux,_ DEUX _E2PZ, Léonard! »_

 _Le_ wraith _, ayant parfaitement senti l'onde glaciale qui avait jailli de l'esprit de son humaine, s'était incliné respectueusement, comme si une marque de soumission eut pu calmer l'ire de sa compagne._

 _« Sur une frégate Ancienne ou un autre bâtiment de taille comparable ou supérieur, Madame.» avait-il répondu de son ton le plus conciliant._

 _« Bien sûr ! Comme si ça courait les rues ! Ça ne se trouve pas sur des étagères vos disrupto-machins, je vous signale ! » explosa-t-elle._

 _Il feula. Elle avait tort. Les machines Anciennes se trouvaient sur des étagères, il l'avait vu de ses propres yeux._

 _Il allait le lui signaler mais Milena, qui avait assisté à l'échange, le devança._

 _« Rosanna... il y a un endroit où on sait qu'il y a de la technologie Ancienne... beaucoup de technologie... » murmura-t-elle._

 _« Oui, sur Atlantis... Qui n'est plus dans Pégase, Milena ! »_

 _« Non... sur l'autre cité... Celle où... où on a été capturés... » répondit la guerrière avec une hésitation._

 _Une fois encore, Rosanna pâlit et, cette fois, il sentit ses vertiges par le lien._

 _« Mais Milena... Les_ wraiths _... »_

 _« C'était il y a trois ans, Rosanna, ils n'y sont certainement plus, et même si je doute qu'on trouve le moindre E2PZ après leur passage et celui d'Atlantis, il reste peut-être des choses utiles... »_

 _Il sentit sa compagne frémir._

 _« Ma douce humaine, elle a raison. On ne peut pas laisser une telle opportunité de côté. De toute manière, cette fois, les choses se passeront différemment... Les_ wraiths _sont de votre côté. » répondit-il avec un sourire encourageant._

 _« Sans doute... »_

 _« Et nous irons avec l'_ Utopia _, alors s'il y en a encore sur place, ils finiront tout droit dans nos réserves ! » siffla Léonard._

Ainsi fut-il décidé.

Moins de deux jours plus tard, Milena revenait de la cité avec l'équipe d'exploration, petite mais bien armée, qu'elle s'était composée. Léonard qui les avait accompagnés avait confirmé la présence d'au moins la moitié des composantes qu'il recherchait, ainsi que de la présence de neuf _Jumpers_ , tous abîmés, mais dont il pensait pouvoir tirer au moins quatre vaisseaux en état de voler.

L' _Utopia_ , avec pour seul équipage Rosanna, Markus, Salilymn, Liu, Jiu et Tom, partit donc pour un vol de quatre jours qui l'amena presque de l'autre côté de la galaxie, tandis que les missions de récupération de matériel _wraith_ se poursuivaient au travers de la Porte.

Une fois la frégate posée sur ce qu'il restait de la digue est, Rosanna et Markus partirent en direction de la Porte afin de prévenir le reste des équipes qui devaient venir les aider à démanteler ce qu'il restait de la cité en ruine.

Alors qu'ils traversaient les couloirs vides et silencieux, Rosanna ne put s'empêcher de frissonner, alors qu'ils croisaient une tache sombre qui maculait un mur, puis une autre. Un peu plus loin, elle se figea au pied de l'escalier ravagé qui devait les mener à la grande tour et à la Porte.

Markus, qui avait senti son désarroi, s'approcha.

Plaquant une main sur sa bouche, elle tenta de ravaler ses larmes.

Elle n'était plus la même Rosanna, et pourtant la terreur était toujours aussi grande alors qu'elle faisait à nouveau face à cet escalier. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient, alors qu'il lui semblait entendre le bruit terrifiant de lourdes bottes descendant les marches de métal.

Il lui semblait sentir la vibration électrique des tirs et l'onde de choc des salves de P90.

Kang ! Il avait été assommé ! Il fallait qu'elle le retrouve, ou ils allaient le tuer !

Soudain une main griffue se posa sur épaule. Avec un hurlement de terreur, elle bondit en avant, prête à défendre sa vie et celle de ces coéquipiers.

Un gigantesque _wraith_ lui faisait face, les bras écartés, tentant sans doute de l'intercepter.

Il y eut un choc sur son esprit, sorte de vague de fond qui la secoua, et l'illusion se brisa. (1)

En larmes, elle se précipita dans les bras de son compagnon.

« Markus, pardon. Je suis désolée... je suis tellement désolée... » sanglota-t-elle, le cœur brisé d'avoir pu le confondre avec un autre, avec un ennemi.

« Tout va bien, ma douce humaine. Tout va bien... » la consola-t-il.

 _Sa réaction lui avait fait mal. Comme une pointe d'acier s'enfonçant dans son cœur, mais il ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Tout ce qui était arrivé était de sa faute. S'il n'était pas parti, il aurait été là pour la protéger, et jamais elle ne se serait retrouvée acculée au pied de ce même escalier. Jamais elle n'aurait été capturée et offerte en tribut à Silla. Il aurait pu, il aurait dû la protéger. Il aurait dû être là. Ce n'était que justice._

Rosanna se fit violence et parvint finalement à ravaler ses sanglots, enfouissant les terribles réminiscences très loin dans son âme, les confiant à la garde vigilante du monstre malsain qui y somnolait.

Elle n'était plus la même, et elle avait une mission. Cette fois, elle n'échouerait pas.

Redressant les épaules comme Delleb le lui avait appris, elle fit face à l'escalier.

« Allons-y. »

 _En tant que soldat, Dampa avait souvent redouté d'aller en mission. Lorsque le capitaine Giacometti s'était portée volontaire pour la mission de repérage, il n'avait pas pu la laisser y retourner seule, car même si elle s'était efforcée d'avoir l'air aussi détaché que possible, il n'avait pu ignorer sa main qui semblait refuser de s'éloigner de plus de quelques centimètres de son pistolet, signe caractéristique de stress chez sa supérieure. Cette mission avait été leur échec à tous et il savait que, tout comme pour lui, les couloirs décatis avaient hanté les rêves de la militaire aux côtés de ceux, glacés, de la ruche._

 _Il y revenait pour la seconde fois et pourtant, son cœur battait toujours aussi fort._

 _Il fit une prière muette à Bouddha, espérant en vain retrouver un peu de paix, puis il se retourna, adressant un sourire empli d'une assurance qu'il ne ressentait pas à Amanda, qui elle revenait sur la planète pour la première fois depuis leur capture._

 _Derrière eux, la dizaine d'humains et la vingtaine de_ wraiths _recrutés pour l'occasion finissaient de traverser._

 _Lorsque la porte se fut refermée, Milena se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention._

 _« Les équipes ont déjà été établies. Chaque groupe à reçu une tablette avec les schémas techniques et le descriptif des pièces recherchées, ainsi que les zones probables où vous pourriez les trouver, néanmoins comme les Anciens avaient la manie de mettre des choses intéressantes dans des endroits absurdes, et que cette cité à déjà été fouillée par au moins deux groupes avant nous, je vous demande de regarder partout et de signaler toute technologie intéressante. Soyez prudents. Même si nous sommes seuls sur zone, des pièges ont peut-être été laissés derrière, sans parler de l'état de décrépitude général, alors ouvrez l'œil. Des questions ? »_

 _Quelques "non" infirmèrent, puis chacun rejoignit son groupe, et ils se séparèrent._

 _Avec un soupir, il prit la tête de son groupe._

 _Amanda, qui avait catégoriquement refusé de prendre la responsabilité d'une équipe, Sombre, et trois_ wraiths _: deux guerriers - Râ'kan et Trel'kan de Delleb - et un ancien pilote qui avait choisi de renoncer à son nom en les rejoignant et que la reine avait renommé Kaly'kym._

 _« Allez, on a du travail. » maugréa-t-il, désignant le premier couloir de leur zone._

 _Comme le confirmèrent bientôt les rapports tant télépathiques que radio, toute la zone autour de la Porte avait été parfaitement nettoyée de toute technologie. Malgré tout, ils continuèrent la fouille minutieuse, s'enfonçant lentement dans les entrailles pourrissantes de la cité morte dans un silence épais._

 _A chaque fois qu'ils croisaient des taches sombres sur les murs ou des impacts de balles, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de frisonner, s'agrippant un peu plus fort à son arme, comme un enfant qui tente de se rassurer en serrant sa peluche. De loin en loin, ils croisaient des squelettes désarticulés, effondrés au milieu de vastes flaques noires, reliquats des fluides laissés par la décomposition._

 _S'il ne jeta qu'un vague regard haineux aux carcasses de_ wraiths _, il s'arrêta auprès du cinquième cadavre, à moitié caché dans un renfoncement. Des bottes noires au P90, il était impossible de confondre l'homme avec un alien._

 _Dampa dût à moitié déshabiller la dépouille pour récupérer sa plaque d'identification._

 _Soldat Thomas Jeff Hamilton. Il fouilla dans sa mémoire. Un brave gars, fiable et sympathique, avec qui il était parti une ou deux fois en mission. Atlantis avait envoyé un groupe de récupération quelques semaines après leur capture, mais visiblement, ils n'avaient pas trouvé tout le monde._

 _Il se releva et prit sa radio._

 _« Capitaine Giacometti. Ici le soldat Kang. Nous avons trouvé la dépouille du soldat Hamilton. Permission de le ramener à bord ? » demanda-t-il, très formel._

 _La ligne grésilla quelques instants._

 _« Permission accordée, soldat. »_

 _Avec l'aide d'Amanda, il emballa le corps dans une couverture de survie qui fit office de sac mortuaire, puis ils le ramenèrent prudemment sur la frégate, inaugurant tristement la morgue du bâtiment pour autre chose que pour incinérer les momies desséchées des criminels du « garde-manger »._

 _Son amie et collègue, qui n'en menait pas large, sembla encore plus terne et grise après ça._

 _« Il aura au moins le droit aux honneurs et à une sépulture descente. » murmura-t-il finalement en une vaine tentative de réconfort, qui ne sembla en rien la consoler, alors qu'ils repassaient devant l'alcôve où était mort leur camarade._

 _Trel'kan, dont le caractère plutôt taciturne s'accordait assez bien à sa carrure massive, posa une main maladroite sur l'épaule d'Amanda._

 _« Le soldat Kang a raison, Amanda Strauss. C'est une chance que d'être retrouvé pour retourner auprès des siens après la mort. »_

 _Son amie s'arrêta, fixant d'un air glacial le_ wraith _, qui retira prudemment sa main._

 _« Qu'en savez-vous ? Vous ne prenez aucun soin de vos morts ! » grinça-t-elle, désignant avec dégoût deux cadavres de_ wraiths _à quelques mètres d'eux._

 _Le guerrier feula, outré de voir son acte de bonté ainsi récompensé, pourtant Dampa se concentra sur l'ancien pilote, certain qu'aucun des guerriers ne leur ferait du mal, bien trop soumis à Delleb et à sa volonté. Kaly'kym, sourd à leur échange s'était avancé en silence dans le long couloir, de cette démarche de félin prudent, totalement oublieux de leur mission et de leur présence. Interloqué, il le suivit, laissant Sombre et les trois soldats à leur discussion houleuse._

 _L'alien continua ainsi quelque temps, inspectant chacune des dépouilles - plutôt nombreuses - abandonnées dans les coursives._

 _Finalement, il s'arrêta vers les restes décomposés à la cage thoracique défoncée, de ce qui avait dû être un impressionnant guerrier, à en juger par la taille des ossements._

 _Le_ wraith _resta quelques instants immobile tel une statue, puis lentement il se baissa, ramassant délicatement le crâne auquel s'accrochaient encore quelques fines mèches blanches._

 _Il le tint dans sa main, étrange parodie d'une peinture romantique, puis avec un gémissement étouffé le serra contre lui, recroquevillé autour du crâne comme s'il eut pu ne faire plus qu'un avec._

 _Complètement abasourdi, Kang le fixa sans bouger._

 _Ce fut un véritable hurlement de harpie qui le sortit de sa torpeur, et qui fit se redresser d'un bond l'alien._

 _« VOUS ! VOUS ÊTES UN DES SALAUDS QUI NOUS AVEZ FAIT CA ! SALE MONSTRE ! ASSSASSIN ! » beugla Amanda, le bousculant sans ménagement alors qu'elle se précipitait sur le_ wraith _._

 _Se ressaisissant, il parvint à la ceinturer juste à temps, tandis qu'avec un grondement les deux guerriers les dépassaient pour faire de même avec l'ancien pilote qui, le crâne toujours dans une main, s'était rué à la rencontre de la soldate en rugissant._

 _Kaly'kym vomit ce qu'il devina être un flot d'insultes en_ wraith _, les traits déformés par une rage contenue que l'explosion de colère d'Amanda avait fait jaillir._

 _« Ça suffit ! Soldat Strauss, reprenez-vous ! » ordonna-t-il, espérant que des années de conditionnement militaire seraient efficaces._

 _Elle tenta encore une fois de lui échapper, puis renonça, ses épaules s'affaissant._

 _« Pourquoi tu ne le tue pas, Dampa ? Il fait partie de ceux qui nous ont fait ça... de ceux qui ont tué Hamilton, et Gregson, et Zhu... et tout les autres. Il mérite de mourir ! » grinça-t-elle, retenant des larmes de rage._

 _Il inspira profondément. Certes, il mourait à présent d'envie de prendre son arme et d'appuyer le canon sur le crâne de l'alien avant de faire feu, juste pour venger ceux tombés au combat si injustement, mais il ne le pouvait pas. Pas après avoir vu sa souffrance face à la mort d'un de ses frères, bien plus grande que celle qu'eux-mêmes ressentaient pour la perte d'Hamilton. Il se retourna, voyant vraiment pour la première fois les dépouilles qui constellaient les couloirs._

 _« Comment s'appelait-il ? » demanda-t-il à l'alien qui, bien que calmé, était toujours fermement maintenu par les deux guerriers._

 _« Illan'kan. » cracha-t-il finalement, comme si chaque syllabe lui écorchait les lèvres._

 _« C'était qui ? » poursuivit-il, ignorant l'air outré de son amie._

 _Le_ wraith _s'affaissa un peu dans la prise de ses congénères, et pour la première fois de sa vie, Dampa se demanda si les_ wraiths _pouvaient pleurer._

 _« C'était un grand guerrier. Sans peur et sans faiblesse... En trois mille ans, je ne l'ai jamais vu reculer devant un combat, je ne l'ai jamais vu tourner le dos à un défi... Il était un des plus fidèles soldats de notre reine. » murmura-t-il, fixant les orbites vides du crâne comme s'il eut pu y discerner autre chose._

 _« C'était un de vos frères de couvée ? »_

 _« Non. Il avait deux siècles de moins que moi. »_

 _« Alors il était quoi pour vous ? Parce que ceux qu'il a tué étaient mes amis. Mes amis ! » siffla Amanda, visiblement pas encore au bout de sa colère._

 _Le_ wraith _releva la tête, les yeux étincelants de rage et de douleur, et il comprit._

 _« Il était votre amant... votre compagnon.» murmura-t-il, abasourdi._

 _Inconsciemment, Kaly'kym acquiesça, ses yeux de prédateur toujours dardés sur Amanda, qui ne décolérait pas._

 _Il fallait désamorcer la situation tout de suite ou, tôt ou tard, il y aurait un bain de sang._

 _« Amanda, laisse tomber. Ce qui est fait est fait. »_

 _« Comment peux-tu dire ça ? A cause de lui et de ses « frères » on a été capturés. Des dizaines de braves marines avec des familles sont morts ! Et tu veux que je laisse tomber ! » grinça-t-elle._

 _« Oui, tu laisses tomber. Regardes autour de toi. Les couloirs sont pleins des cadavres de ses « frères » comme tu dis. Kaly'kym a perdu autant des siens que nous des nôtres ! Il est venu il y a des mois sur Oumana et depuis, il a toujours travaillé dur à nos côtés, alors que je suis persuadé qu'il sait parfaitement qui nous sommes, donc oui, tu laisses tomber ! »_

 _« Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner ! Tu n'es pas mon supérieur ! »_

 _Elle voulait jouer à ce jeux là ? Soit._

 _« Faux, soldat Strauss. Puisque vous avez refusé de prendre le commandement d'une escouade, et avez été placée sous mes ordres par le capitaine Giacometti, je suis techniquement votre supérieur, et si cela ne vous convient pas, on peut toujours déranger le capitaine pour qu'elle vienne statuer ! »_

 _« Hé bien, puisque vous êtes le « chef » de cette mission, soldat Kang, je vous laisse gérer ce sale... Je vais faire une inspection par là.» cracha-t-elle avec une parodie de salut, avant de s'éloigner dans un couloir adjacent._

 _Il soupira._

 _« Trel'Kan, Sombre, suivez-la.» ordonna-t-il._

 _Il les regarda s'éloigner sur les traces de son amie, puis se tourna vers le guerrier qui tenait toujours ferment son congénère._

 _« On va aussi le ramener sur l'_ Utopia _et on l'enterrera, ou quoi que vous fassiez de vos morts, une fois de retour sur Oumana. » décida-t-il, sortant de son paquetage une autre couverture de survie._

 _Les deux_ wraiths _le fixèrent avec surprise._

 _« Pourquoi ? Comme le soldat Strauss l'a si bien souligné, il s'agit d'un de vos ennemis. » gronda Kaly'kym._

 _« C'est vrai, mais il est mort, et il comptait pour vous. Si on ramène Hamilton, il me paraît logique que vous puissiez ramener, heu... Illan'kan. »_

 _« Et qu'allez-vous faire de moi ? » demanda le pilote, désignant du menton le guerrier qui lui broyait toujours le bras._

 _« Delleb a sondé votre esprit et n'y a rien trouvé, et personnellement je n'ai jamais rien eu à redire de votre travail, alors quelles qu'aient été vos allégeances précédentes, elle ne compte pas en ce qui me concerne. Après tout, ceux qui viennent sur Oumana y viennent pour commencer une nouvelle vie, en tournant le dos à l'ancienne. Alors pour ma part, je ne veux jamais savoir si vous étiez là ou pas ce jour-là, je ne veux jamais savoir qui vous étiez avant ou comment vous vous appeliez. Vous resterez Kaly'kym, pilote auxiliaire de croiseur au chômage technique, et on va ramener les ossements de ce guerrier sur l'_ Utopia _pour qu'ils reçoivent les derniers honneurs une fois de retour à la maison, est-ce clair ? »_

 _Les deux_ wraiths _acquiescèrent, presque au garde à vous, une lueur de respect qu'il n'y avait pas auparavant brillant dans leurs yeux, avant de s'empresser de ramasser les restes de leur congénère._

 _Alors que la pression retombait et qu'une migraine lui maltraitait le crâne, il prit sa radio._

 _« Capitaine Giacometti, Madame Gady, je reviens sur l'_ Utopia _avec un autre corps. Il s'agit des restes d'un guerrier_ wraith _tombé au combat. Le soldat Strauss continue l'exploration avec Sombre et Trel'kan. »_

 _« Pourquoi ce_ wraith _en particulier ? » demanda l'artiste._

 _« Il a été le compagnon d'un des membres de mon équipe. » répondit-il sobrement, jetant un œil aux deux aliens qui enroulaient précautionneusement le corps dans la fine toile argentée._

 _Des grésillements, tandis qu'il devinait les deux femmes en grande discussion sur un autre canal, puis enfin une réponse._

 _« Très bien, soldat Kang, mais tâchez ensuite de nous trouver de la technologie, nous ne sommes pas venus ici pour remplir la morgue.» capitula Milena._

 _« Merci, Capitaine. »_

* * *

 _(1) Sans surprise, Rosanna souffre d'un fort syndrome post-traumatique, surtout lorsque cela concerne des prises d'otages et autres enlèvements._


	43. Chapitre 42

_Parce que 42 est la réponse favorite des scientifiques, tout un chapitre consacré à Léonard._

* * *

Il leur fallut quatre jours de fouille ininterrompue pour explorer toute la cité, et encore autant pour démonter et charger sur le vaisseau ce qui pouvait être récupéré. Il leur en fallut trois de plus pour se figurer comment charger sept _Jumpers_ cloués au sol et les restes de deux autres à bord de l' _Utopia_. Les soutes étaient pleines d'un invraisemblable bric-à-brac allant des caisses de cristaux de rechange aux rouleaux de câbles grossièrement arrachés de leurs gaines techniques, en passant par des compensateurs inertiels, lorsque Léonard décréta finalement avoir récupéré tout ce qu'il était possible de sauver sur la ruine pourrissante.

Le gros des troupes fut renvoyé sur Oumana par la Porte pour quelques jours de repos, tandis que le vaisseau repartait avec un équipage réduit à son minimum, Filymn remplaçant Markus à bord, Delleb ayant requis impérativement la présence de ce dernier sur Oumana quelques jours plus tôt et Léonard ayant insisté sur l'importance de sa présence à bord afin de s'assurer de l'intégrité de la cargaison.

Rosanna venait de prendre son tour de garde dans la salle de contrôle lorsque l'ingénieur entra, l'air gêné.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Léonard ? Un problème technique m'aurait échappé ? » demanda-t-elle, inspectant les écrans de contrôle.

« Non, Madame, tout va bien, mais je dois vous parler. »

La mine piteuse et soumise du _wraith_ ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Elle attendit la suite.

« J'ai les coordonnées de la Terre, Madame.» murmura-t-il après une infinie minute de silence.

« Mais c'est génial ça, Léonard ! On n'est plus coincés dans Pégase ! » s'écria-t-elle, soudain débordante de joie.

Le regard éperdu et coupable du _wraith_ doucha son enthousiasme.

« Attendez... Vous ne m'avez pas tout dit... »

« Pardonnez-moi, Madame Gady ! J'ai été lâche. Je savais que vous réagiriez ainsi... J'aurais dû vous le dire plus tôt. » s'excusa-t-il, s'inclinant profondément.

« Depuis combien de temps avez-vous les coordonnées ? » demanda-t-elle, détachant froidement chaque syllabe.

Le _wraith_ prit une profonde inspiration, s'efforçant d'effacer la panique qui transparaissait sur ses traits.

« Depuis plus d'un an, Madame. Je les ai découvertes parmi d'autres coordonnées dans la mémoire de l' _Utopia._ » répondit-il finalement, d'un ton presque parfaitement neutre.

« Depuis plus d'un an?! »

« Je suis impardonnable, Madame, et accepterai toute punition que vous jugerez digne. Je les ai d'abord gardées en me disant qu'une telle information me vaudrait bien la clémence d'une reine... puis j'ai appris à vous connaître, et j'ai fait preuve d'une injustifiable lâcheté. Je savais que vous réagiriez comme ça et... »

La fin de sa phrase se perdit dans le néant et il resta figé, à demi penché, le regard hagard.

L'artiste se radoucit instantanément. Elle lui en voulait toujours, mais elle comprenait aussi sa réaction et en était profondément touchée.

« Léonard, cacher une telle information était lâche, et je ne peux pas vous pardonner pour l'instant, mais au moins l'avez-vous gardée pour vous, et la Terre est toujours à peu près en sécurité. Je ne vous punirais pas, car vous n'êtes pas un enfant à qui l'on donne la fessée, mais sachez que je suis très déçue par le peu de confiance que vous m'avez accordé. »

« J'ai confiance en vous, Rosanna Gady. »

« De toute évidence, pas suffisamment, puisque vous étiez persuadé que j'allais détaler comme un lapin pour rentrer sur ma planète natale dès que j'aurais ces fichus coordonnées ! »

« Il est légitime que vous désiriez retourner parmi les vôtres, Madame. » répondit-il tristement.

« Oui, c'est légitime, Léonard, absolument ! Mais ce que vous ne comprenez pas, c'est que dès l'instant où je poserai un pied sur terre, je n'aurai qu'un désir, revenir auprès des miens, ici, dans Pégase. »

Sa colère retomba encore un peu lorsqu'elle surprit l'éclat d'espoir dans les pupilles aux reflets cuivrés du scientifique.

« Mon père, ma mère, ma sœur, toute ma famille, si loin sur Terre, me manquent terriblement. Je ne les ai pas serrés dans mes bras depuis cinq ans. Ils doivent tous me croire morte à l'heure actuelle ! Ils sont et seront toujours ma famille. Nous serons toujours liés par le sang, comme Markus, Tom et Filymn seront toujours liés à Silla. Mais ma famille de cœur, ma ruche est ici, et nulle part ailleurs ! Je ne peux et ne pourrais jamais tourner le dos à l'une ou à l'autre. J'appartiens à la Terre et j'appartiens à cette galaxie. Je reviendrai toujours, quoiqu'il arrive. »

Le _wraith_ se redressa lentement, majestueusement. Pour la première fois, sous le renégat renfermé qui tâchait toujours de dissimuler son bras manquant, elle vit l'ingénieur en chef régnant sans partage sur une petite armada de techniciens et de mécaniciens.

« Est-ce une promesse, Rosanna Gady ? »

« C'est une promesse, Léonard. » répondit-elle, solennelle, le fixant droit dans les yeux, tendant une main pour prendre celle que lui présentait le _wraith_ qui sonda son esprit et sa sincérité.

« Alors ce serait un honneur de vous accompagner jusque à votre monde natal, Madame. »

Elle lui rendit son regard, grave malgré la tempête d'émotions dans son cœur.

« Ce n'est pas à moi de décider, Léonard. Maintenant, j'aimerais rester seule, si vous le permettez. » demanda-t-elle, ne désirant que profiter du silence pour digérer cette nouvelle.

Avec une dernière révérence, le _wraith_ sortit.

 _Aussitôt que la porte de la salle de contrôle se ferma dans un chuintement, il s'appuya contre la paroi du couloir désert, faisant jouer ses doigts, douloureux à force des les avoir serrés._

 _Il se sentait faible et épuisé. Il n'avait pas réalisé combien il avait craint de perdre sa nouvelle ruche, sa nouvelle maison... sa famille._

 _Respirant profondément, il commença à sérieusement envisager de simplement s'asseoir là et de passer le reste de la nuit à même le sol du vaisseau, tant sa cabine lui semblait lointaine._

 _«Qu'y-a-t-il, mon frère ? » demanda l'esprit du jeune traqueur non loin du sien._

 _« Tout va bien, Filymn... Je suis fatigué. »_

 _« Ne mens pas. Qu'y a-t-il ? »_

 _Il lui résuma très vaguement la situation de quelques bribes de pensées._

 _« Viens. »_

 _L'ordre de son cadet était ferme mais doux. Avec un nouveau soupir, il se mit en route, songeant que la cabine du traqueur se trouvait presque à mi-chemin de la sienne, et que cela lui ferait moins de distance à parcourir._

 _Le traqueur l'attendait à la porte de la modeste cabine, jumelle de la sienne._

 _Il y entra pour la première fois, observant en silence, sa curiosité piquée malgré son épuisement._

 _Si, dans sa propre cabine, il ne restait plus guère de place que pour qu'il puisse se lover sur un matelas, tout l'espace étant occupé par différentes machines en cours de construction ou de réparation, celle de son frère était d'une impeccable netteté. A vrai dire, s'il n'y avait pas eu la subtile odeur du traqueur, son manteau accroché à une patère avec ses bottes posées devant et l'un des quatre lits défait, il aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait d'une cabine inoccupée._

 _Le jeune_ wraith _sentit ses pensées._

 _« Je n'ai jamais eu de chambre à moi... A vrai dire, à part ce que je portais sur moi, je n'ai jamais rien possédé... » expliqua-t-il, gêné._

 _« C'est normal, les traqueurs ne vivent pas sur les ruches. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, mon frère.» répondit-il, avant de s'avachir sur la couchette en face de celle de Filymn._

 _Il retira négligemment ses bottes qu'il laissa tomber au pied du lit, trop vidé pour les ranger proprement._

 _« Tu peux rester ici pour la nuit.» proposa Filymn._

 _« Je sais. »_

 _« Mais tu devrais au moins enlever ta veste... »_

 _Avec un grondement agacé, il se redressa et envoya le lourd vêtement au cuir déjà rongé par les acides et tâchés d'huile rejoindre ses chaussures sur le sol._

 _Il allait se recoucher lorsque quelque chose attira son attention._

 _« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il, désignant du menton le lit défait._

 _Le traqueur se retourna et verdit violemment._

 _« Rien du tout, ce n'est rien du tout ! »_

 _Il sentit l'aiguillon de la curiosité le piquer. Il n'était donc pas le seul à avoir des secrets gênants._

 _« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » répéta-t-il en se redressant._

 _Filymn essaya de l'empêcher d'approcher, mais il n'eut aucune peine à le repousser._

 _Ignorant le feulement de son cadet, il arracha les draps et se saisit délicatement de l'objet de sa curiosité entre deux griffes._

 _Avec un petit sourire brodé, une poupée de chiffon lui rendait son regard. Il détailla l'objet de grosse toile, qui représentait une humaine aux cheveux gris couverts d'une pudique coiffe blanche et vêtue d'une robe kaki, complétée d'une petite ceinture marron._

 _Le jouet avait de toute évidence connu des jours meilleurs, et avait déjà été rapiécé à un ou deux endroits._

 _Il tendit l'objet sous le nez du traqueur qui s'en saisit avec un grondement blessé, avant de la fourrer sous son oreiller._

 _« Tu m'expliques ? » demanda-t-il, retenant un grondement amusé alors qu'il imaginait son frère dormant, la poupée serrée contre lui._

 _« Pour que tu te moques de moi ? Certainement pas ! Je t'ai accueilli ici, chez moi, car tu avais un problème mais je ne te laisserai pas profiter de moi ! Dehors !» siffla Filymn en se barricadant derrière ses barrières mentales._

 _Le petit traqueur tenta de le pousser vers la sortie, mais il résista._

 _Il eut un rire rauque qui agaça encore davantage son congénère._

 _« Filymn, cesse de t'énerver. Je ne me moque pas de toi, mais de la situation. Nous ne valons pas mieux l'un que l'autre... » ricana-t-il._

 _« C'est ça ! Tu ne vas pas te moquer de moi ! Tu ne vas pas dire à tout le monde que j'ai un jouet d'enfant humain ! » cracha Filymn, battant en retraite au fond de sa cabine comme un animal acculé._

 _« Non, je ne dirai rien, mon frère. Voici ce que je te propose. Je te raconte combien j'ai été lâche et faible, et tu me racontes d'où tu tiens cette chose. Ainsi nous serons quittes. Si je me moque de toi, tu pourras en faire autant. Cela te paraît-il raisonnable ? »_

 _Avec un feulement vaincu, le traqueur lui désigna la couchette face à la sienne._

 _Il se rassit donc, imité par son cadet, puis sans rien épargner de sa couardise, il lui raconta tout._

 _Jamais auparavant il n'avait ainsi avoué aussi sincèrement ses faiblesses à un autre, mais il avait partagé les secrets de son âme avec le petit traqueur, et ce dernier lui avait aussi ouvert son esprit._

 _Il y avait vu tant de fragilité, tant de failles, tant de blessures. Filymn n'avait pas quatre siècles, et déjà tant de peines ! Il n'avait pas peur du jeune traqueur. Non pas parce qu'il était inoffensif, mais parce que, plus que tout autre, il comprenait sa peur d'être seul, sa peur d'être abandonné au silence et à l'obscurité. Tout, de leurs origines à leurs castes en passant par leur éducation, les séparaient, mais cette plaie profonde, brutale et purulente les liaient. Ils avaient été trahis et abandonnés par les leurs, forcés à errer seuls dans l'univers, sans aucun espoir de retour et ni lui, ni le gracile mâle qui lui faisait face n'avaient jamais commis aucun crime pour mériter un tel sort. Ils étaient deux faces d'une même pièce malsaine._

 _Deux visages d'un même problème._

 _« Voilà mon histoire, maintenant parle-moi de cette chose. » réclama-t-il, désignant l'oreiller._

 _Le jeune traqueur récupéra la poupée, qu'il fixa quelques instants._

 _« Elle s'appelle Margot... » commença-t-il_

 _« C'est stupide, ce n'est qu'un objet, pourquoi lui donner un nom ? » le coupa-t-il._

 _Filymn feula._

 _« On parle des « Allez, beauté céleste, montre à tous ce que tu as dans le ventre...» et autres « Mon extraordinaire vaisseau, ma divine perfection... » ? » persifla-t-il._

 _L'ingénieur verdit violemment. Il aurait pourtant juré avoir toujours été seul lorsqu'il parlait à l'_ Utopia _._

 _« Quand tu es concentré sur ton travail, tu ne remarques rien, et tu parles tout seul... ou plutôt tu_ lui _parle ! » ricana Filymn._

 _Les ruches étaient des êtres vivants, dotés d'une âme rudimentaire, et tous les_ wraiths _qui en prenaient soin lui parlait. C'était un doux murmure télépathique qui berçait l'esprit du vaisseau, le maintenant paisible et docile. L'_ Utopia _n'était qu'un amas de câbles et de machinerie, et pourtant, il lui semblait parfois que l'antique bâtiment accélérait un peu, ou supportait des avaries rien que pour lui plaire. Durant de longs mois, il n'avait eu que le vaisseau muet comme compagnon et avait prit l'habitude de lui parler. Elle ne répondait pas, et pourtant, cela lui avait permis de se sentir un peu moins seul._

 _« D'accord, je parle au vaisseau, comme je le faisais avec ma ruche, et alors ? »_

 _« Alors, elle s'appelle Margot, et si tu veux savoir son histoire, il faudrait me laisser parler ! » répondit le jeune traqueur avec un sourire._

 _Avec un grondement vaincu, il se cala un peu plus confortablement._

 _« Elle s'appelle donc Margot, et c'est une larve adoratrice qui me l'a offerte il y a presque un siècle. »_

 _« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il, sa curiosité piquée._

 _Car s'il était courant que des adorateurs leur offrent des présents en gage de leur dévotion, il ne s'agissait jamais d'enfants, et les cadeaux étaient offerts aux officiers en visite, pas aux vulgaires traqueurs._

 _«A cette époque-là, je traquais un goinfre renégat qui s'était installé sur un de nos territoires et chassait parmi nos adorateurs. Lorsque je l'ai enfin retrouvé, il était en train de massacrer une famille, vidant sans distinction larves comme adultes, mâles comme femelles. J'ai finalement réussi à le neutraliser et je lui ai tranché la gorge, mais il avait déjà tué deux des trois ancêtres, les deux reproducteurs et trois des petits de cette maisonnée. La vieille esclave qui avait survécu m'a remercié à genoux, m'offrant sa maigre vie pour soigner mes blessures et me suppliant d'emmener les quatre petits encore en vie sur la ruche afin qu'ils ne soient pas livrés à leur sort._

 _Je n'avais que faire du peu d'énergie qu'elle aurait pu m'offrir et elle nous avait servi fidèlement presque toute sa misérable vie, alors je l'ai épargnée et j'ai tourné les talons, avec l'intention de partir en quête de ma prochaine proie, mais une des larves m'a couru après et s'est accroché à mon manteau._

 _Elle m'a demandé pourquoi je n'avais pas pris la vie de son ancêtre, alors que, en tant que seigneur, j'en avais le droit, et pourquoi j'avais tué l'autre_ wraith _._

 _Je lui ai répondu que l'autre n'était pas un de leurs seigneurs et qu'il n'avait aucun droit de lever la mains sur eux, et que son ancêtre était une esclave et que, en tant que telle, son rôle n'était pas de nous nourrir, mais de nous servir._

 _Je pensais que la petite serait satisfaite de mes réponses, mais avec cette curiosité propre aux humains, elle a continué._

 _Elle m'a demandé si j'allais rentrer chez moi et retrouver ma famille._

 _Je lui ai répondu que j'étais un_ wraith _et que je n'avais pas de famille mais une ruche et une reine, et que ma reine attendait de moi que je chasse des proies pour elle, comme je l'avais fait avec le renégat. »_

 _Un sourire nostalgique naquit sur les lèvres du jeune traqueur, alors qu'il fixait le jouet._

 _« La petite avait cette poupée à la main. Elle l'a regardée longtemps, puis elle me l'a tendue. -Grâce à toi, Monseigneur, j'ai encore une famille et une maison. Elle s'appelle Margot. Elle sera là pour toi si tu as peur des monstres dans la nuit, et elle sera là si tu te sens seul- C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit. Mot pour mot. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je l'ai prise... mais je ne l'ai jamais quittée depuis. Je n'ai jamais eu peur des monstres dans la nuit, car je_ suis _le monstre dans la nuit, mais je me suis senti seul... souvent. Et cette petite avait raison, cette stupide poupée était là, à chaque fois. »_

 _Il secoua la figurine de chiffon, puis eut un petit rire triste._

 _« Et tu sais ce qui est le pire, mon frère ? Ce vieux tas de nippes débile est le seul cadeau que j'aie jamais reçu. Le seul présent qu'on m'ait jamais fait, c'est une vulgaire larve humaine qui me l'a offert alors que j'ai échoué à sauver les siens ! Elle me l'a offert parce qu'elle avait pitié de moi ! Une larve humaine a eu pitié de moi ! » cracha-t-il, jetant la poupée d'un geste rageur._

 _Le jouet ricocha mollement contre le mur de la cabine et tomba entre ses jambes._

 _Il se pencha pour la ramasser et la détailla quelques instants, ignorant les vagues de honte et de dépit de son frère de ruche._

 _« Les humains sont de merveilleuses créatures. Habiles artisans, serviteurs zélés, compagnons aimants... Cette chose n'est peut-être qu'une vieille poupée de chiffon, mais tu l'as gardée toutes ces années, mon frère. Cela signifie qu'elle t'est précieuse. Tu ne devrais pas jeter ainsi une chose qui t'est chère... » déclara-t-il en lui rendant le jouet._

 _Le jeune traqueur ignora sa main tendue, se redressant avec un feulement frustré._

 _« Filymn, une humaine qui n'est sans doute à présent plus que poussière t'a offert cette... Margot en gage de sa reconnaissance. Ce n'était qu'une enfant, et son offrande était maladroite, mais je ne doute pas que ce jouet lui était précieux, et que le sacrifice était important à sa misérable échelle. Tu l'as gardée toutes ces années, car cette poupée te rappelle ce que tu es, mon frère. Un_ wraith _, un seigneur guerrier, un des maîtres de cette galaxie. Cet amas de chiffons est une offrande bien plus précieuse que toutes les parures offertes par coffres entiers par des chefs de villages obséquieux, seulement obsédés par leur misérable existence. »_

 _Il assortit ses propos d'une vague apaisante, tendant à nouveau la poupée au jeune traqueur._

 _« Tu ne me trouves pas méprisable ? » demanda ce dernier, sincèrement inquiet._

 _« Non, Filymn. Jadis, Aelyn d'Amenisha t'aurait sans aucun doute méprisé, mais il était ingénieur en chef pour la Reine rouge et avait deux bras, lui ! Moi je n'en ai plus qu'un, et je parle à un vaisseau vieux de dix mille ans, alors je ne me moquerai pas de toi, mon frère.» répondit il doucement._

 _Le visage du jeune traqueur s'illumina et il ne put se retenir de sourire également._

 _Rosanna Gady... l'étrange humaine venue d'au-delà des étoiles, l'étrange humaine qui par-delà le destin avait su trouver la clef de son cœur si sombre. La femelle qui, par sa seule volonté, avait su ouvrir une voie extraordinaire vers l'avenir._

 _Une sœur, une amie, une confidente, capable de pardon et de compréhension, même face à la vilenie et à la bassesse. Une fois encore, elle lui avait donné une leçon, elle qui était plus de cent fois plus jeune que lui ! Si elle était capable de ne pas le haïr après qu'il lui eût caché le moyen de retrouver les siens, il était capable d'offrir réconfort et soutien à un frère en peine. Après tout, personne ne gagnerait rien à ce qu'il profite de la faiblesse de son jeune frère de ruche. Non, c'est ensemble qu'ils deviendraient plus forts. En s'entraidant, pas en se rabaissant._

 _Parmi les souvenirs qu'il avait rapporté de son voyage dans l'âme du jeune traqueur, il y avait de longues nuits froides passée à se terrer dans d'étroits boyaux malodorants, la crainte d'être tué par ses frères de couvées faisant fuir le sommeil._

 _Certes, les guerriers et les pilotes -ces derniers n'étant finalement que des guerriers un peu moins massifs et à l'esprit plus agile- étaient plus agressifs et sauvages que les scientifiques et les artisans, pourtant, pour avoir partagé l'esprit et la couche d'un guerrier reproducteur près d'un millénaire plus tôt, il savait que, même parmi eux, une certaine camaraderie se formait normalement entre certains frères de ruches, et qu'ils finissaient naturellement par former de petits groupes soudés qui s'opposaient aux autres et s'entraidaient dans une certaine mesure._

 _Du peu de souvenir qu'il gardait de son enfance, outre les interminables corvées de nettoyage de gaines techniques et les heures à suivre son maître en portant sa caisse à outils, il se souvenait du bonheur de la douce chaleur de ses frères de couvée blottis contre lui après une dure journée de labeur, et de cette agréable sensation de faire partie d'un tout cohérent et naturel._

 _Filymn, son frère de ruche, n'avait jamais connu cet apaisement. Il n'avait connu que la peur, la violence et la solitude, tout comme Markus. Mais si le géant avait trouvé en leur sœur humaine une compagne contre qui se blottir la nuit, Filymn était toujours seul, et il n'avait pas même de souvenirs agréables dans lesquels se réfugier._

 _Il se redressa._

 _« Où sont rangées les couvertures de réserve ? » demanda-t-il._

 _« Dans la buanderie, pourquoi ? » demanda le jeune traqueur, surpris._

 _Il prit un instant pour construire sa réponse. Il ne voulait pas que son frère croie qu'il avait pité de lui._

 _« Parce que je ne veux pas dormir seul cette nuit. Ce soir, j'ai failli tout perdre. Ma place sur ce vaisseau, ma ruche, mes frères. Je ne veux plus jamais être la chose répugnante que j'étais quand Rosanna Gady m'a trouvé et j'ai besoin de la présence d'un de mes frères pour me rappeler que je ne suis plus cette bête affamée qui rampe dans l'ombre. » répondit-il, se rendant compte avec consternation qu'il ne mentait pas._

 _Le petit mâle acquiesça et le précéda dans les couloirs._

 _Alors qu'ils revenaient, les bras chargés de coussins et de couvertures supplémentaires, il fut prit d'un fou rire sauvage, soulagement mêlé à un profond amusement._

 _Tels deux larves de pas même deux décennies, ils étaient là à se glisser en silence dans les couloirs, pieds nus, pour voler de quoi se construire un nid._

 _C'était à la fois absurde et terriblement réjouissant._


	44. Chapitre 43

A leur retour, une brève mais triste cérémonie inaugura un petit cimetière en bordure de la forêt. Deux stèles de pierre blanche identiques et deux épitaphes jumelles - _Guerrier brave et sans peur, il a donné sans hésiter sa vie pour les siens_ \- ornaient à présent la dernière demeure des deux combattants, morts en ennemis et réunis dans l'éternité par la volonté de ceux qui leur avaient survécu, à présent alliés. Tous les _wraiths_ d'Oumana étaient venus assister à l'enterrement, perplexes mais touchés de l'importance offerte au corps de l'un des leurs.

En un mois, ils étaient parvenus à consolider l' _Utopia_ et à se créer une petite flotte de défense composée d'une vingtaine de _Darts_ , dont la moitié avaient été hackés pour pouvoir être pilotés par des humains, et des trois _Jumpers_ les moins abîmés, que Léonard était parvenu à remettre en état sans trop de mal.

Dans le même temps, ils avaient subi la « visite » de quatre groupes d'éclaireurs _wraiths_ , qui avaient tous été neutralisés sans peine, mais dont l'insistance ne rendait l'imminence d'une attaque que plus tangible.

Ils s'étaient réunis dans la grande salle de conférence de l' _Utopia_ , avec les officiers qui dirigeaient leurs différents groupes ainsi que les conseillers et autres représentants des parties « civiles », afin de discuter des nouvelles mesures à adopter pour protéger leur fragile petit monde.

« Avec tout le respect que j'ai pour vous, Régente, tous vos vaisseaux sont très utiles contre une attaque par la Porte, mais que ferons-nous s'ils viennent nous exterminer ? Nous avons tous entendu les récits de survivants ! Sama et les siens pourront en témoigner, j'en suis sûr ! Ils viendront avec des vaisseaux gigantesques et nous empêcherons de fuir par la Porte, pendant que des centaines, que dis-je, des milliers de _Darts_ viendront nous anéantir ! Ce ne sont pas vos quinze chasseurs qui y changeront grand-chose! » pesta un homme, courageux ou imprudent, fraîchement élu pour représenter les nouveaux arrivants, fixant la reine droit dans les yeux.

La reine feula, découvrant les dents en un rictus dégoûté, puis après avoir assassiné du regard son commandant, comme en réponse à une remarque télépathique, se tourna non pas vers l'homme, mais vers l'artiste, installée juste à côté d'elle.

« Nous ne pouvons rien faire pour les empêcher d'ouvrir la Porte et de passer par là, puisque nous n'avons pas de ces... iris lanthiens, mais nous pourrions déjà avoir une ruche pour nous défendre en orbite, n'est-ce pas Rosanna Gady ? » siffla-t-elle avec un air entendu.

La femme lui fit face avec un sourire aimable.

« C'est un fait, Régente, nous pourrions peut-être, éventuellement, par miracle avoir une ruche pour nous protéger, si vous aviez accepté de vous asseoir sur son trône.» répondit-elle juste assez bas pour que seul leurs voisins directs l'entendent.

« D'accord, oublions la ruche pour l'instant, qui est hors de notre portée. Quelle mesure de protection supplémentaire pouvons nous prendre ? » intervint Milena, qui voyait la dispute venir.

« Il faudrait pouvoir protéger la Porte. Les gardes peuvent signaler, voire même neutraliser une petite troupe, mais ils ne peuvent rien contre des vaisseaux ou une force plus importante. » répondit Strauss, qui assistait à la réunion en tant que déléguée desdits gardes.

Un silence plana sur la pièce alors que chacun réfléchissait à une solution.

« Un canon. » suggéra une voix.

« Incliner la Porte pour que les vaisseaux ne puissent pas en sortir. » proposa une autre.

« Ou un mur, pour leur bloquer la route... »

« Idiot, les nôtres ne pourraient plus passer non plus ! »

Rosanna se leva, faisant taire les conversations.

« Ce n'est pas bête du tout. Il suffit de construire un mur massif juste assez loin de la Porte pour qu'un _Dart_ \- et donc un _Jumper_ , qui est plus court - puissent se glisser entre eux tout doucement. Ainsi nos vaisseaux pourraient utiliser la Porte, mais des nouveaux arrivants ignorant le subterfuge soit s'écraseraient contre, soit devraient manœuvrer prudemment, donnant l'occasion à un canon de les neutraliser. Et ça limiterait également le risque de tirs de missiles via la Porte. » expliqua-t-elle.

« C'est une bonne idée, mais cela n'empêchera pas une armée de fantassins de traverser. » nota Zil'reyn, dans son élément à la préparation stratégique.

« J'avoue ne pas avoir d'idée. Un iris serait vraiment parfait, mais comme Delleb l'a fait remarquer, nous n'en avons pas, ni d'ailleurs vraiment la possibilité d'en construire un. »

« Ne pourrait-on pas adapter le bouclier d'un _Jumper_ à la Porte ? » demanda Milena, se penchant vers Léonard qui assistait à la réunion en tant qu'expert technique.

« Ce serait possible, mais le vortex mettrait une telle charge sur le bouclier en question qu'il ne tiendrait qu'une dizaine de minute avant de griller. Ce qui nous laisserait vulnérables pour de très longues minutes et détruirait un de nos précieux boucliers pour un résultat mitigé. » répondit-il, guère ravi d'avoir tant de regards braqués sur lui.

« Si on ne peut pas se protéger, on pourrait essayer de se cacher.» suggéra Sama, depuis son coin.

« Se cacher ? On ne peut pas faire disparaître Estain toute entière, Sama. Et même si nous avions un occulteur de cette puissance et les ressources pour l'utiliser, il leur suffirait de se diriger en direction de là où devrait se trouver le village pour le trouver... » objecta Rosanna.

« Ohhh, mais je ne parle pas juste d'Estain, Mme Gady. Mon petit-fils m'a expliqué que c'est un code particulier et propre à chaque planète qui permet de contacter un monde et pas un autre par la Porte. Si ce code changeait, seuls ceux qui le connaissent pourraient venir, non ? » demanda-t-elle, malicieuse.

« Ce serait merveilleux, vieille ignorante, mais les adresses sont définies par la position dans la galaxie de la planète, on ne peut... » commença dédaigneusement Delleb.

« A vrai dire, Régente, ce serait peut-être possible. » l'interrompit Léonard, s'attirant un feulement outré.

« Développez, Léonard. » l'encouragea Rosanna.

« Ce que la régente Delleb a dit est tout à fait correct. Chaque Porte a une adresse unique, définie par sa position dans l'espace, mais il y a de nombreux sous-programmes dans les systèmes de la Porte. Je pense qu'il serait possible... d'échanger deux adresses. »

« Échanger ? On composerait l'adresse d'un monde, mais on arriverait sur un autre, et vice-versa ? Mais cela ne changerait pas toutes les coordonnées composées depuis ces deux planètes ? » demanda Milena.

« Non, juste les combinaisons entrantes, capitaine Giacometti. »

« Donc, si on prend un monde désert et sans rien d'intéressant dessus, il y a peu de chances que qui que ce soit essaie d'y aller volontairement et finisse ici par accident, mais ceux qui nous cherchent finiraient là-bas ? » réfléchit Rosanna.

« Exact. »

« On pourrait aussi prendre un monde empoisonné. Comme ça, ces sales suceurs de vie crèveraient comme les rats qu'ils sont ! » cracha le gros conseiller Estinois, qui s'était encore oublié.

« Et tous les paisibles visiteurs venus vous rendre visite et commercer avec vous également, Conseiller. » fit placidement remarquer Rosanna, alors qu'un concert de sifflements outrés se faisait entendre.

« Il n'y en a plus tant que ça, ces derniers temps. » persifla l'homme, inconscient de l'ire des aliens.

« C'est vrai, vos partenaires commerciaux les plus... obtus sont partis, mais de nouveaux sont arrivés, et il ne se passe pas une semaine sans que de nouveaux citoyens ne nous rejoignent, Conseiller... dont beaucoup sont de « sales rats » qui vous protègent de leurs frères, qui ne demandent qu'à se repaître de votre si abondante force vitale. Je vous conseille donc à l'avenir de réfléchir à deux fois avant d'insulter vos protecteurs, Messire.» répondit l'artiste d'un ton glacial mais poli.

L'homme pâlit, jetant un regard inquiet à la dizaine de _wraiths_ présents dans la pièce.

« En combien de temps cet échange serait-il réalisable ? » demanda-t-elle à l'ingénieur comme si rien ne s'était passé.

« Quelques jours, une fois l'autre planète sélectionnée, Madame. »

« Pourriez-vous en faire votre priorité, Léonard ? »

« Bien sûr, Madame. »

« Merci. Delleb, pourriez-vous étudier la viabilité d'un mur anti-vaisseau ? Votre immense connaissance de votre technologie et de vos stratégies militaires seront plus que vitales pour la réalisation d'une défense efficace. » demanda-t-elle ensuite en se tournant vers la reine.

« Je le puis, Rosanna Gady, mais quelle tâche vous empêche-t-elle donc de vous en occuper vous-même ? » grinça Delleb, qui peinait toujours à se plier à des requêtes, aussi polies et flatteuses fussent-elles.

« Vous me l'avez rappelé vous-même, il nous faut une... »

Sa phrase resta en suspens, alors qu'elle se figeait comme la reine et tous les autres aliens.

« Mesdames, Messieurs, nous avons de la visite. Veuillez rester dans cette salle jusqu'à la neutralisation de la menace. » annonça-t-elle ensuite, tandis que les officiers tant _wraiths_ qu'humains réagissaient au quart de tour et rejoignaient leurs hommes et leurs postes de combats sous les ordres du commandant.

« Léonard, je veux Jiu dans le fauteuil, Tom à la tourelle principale et Liu sur la tourelle avant ! Zil'reyn, vous commandez toutes les manœuvres depuis le pont ! » ordonna-t-elle sèchement.

« Vous ne voulez pas diriger vous-même votre vaisseau ? » demanda ce dernier, surpris.

«Non, je ne suis pas aussi fine stratège que vous, et il est temps de voir si les _Jumpers_ tiennent la route en combat. » répondit-elle avant de se précipiter hors de la pièce.

Deux minutes plus tard, elle arrivait en courant dans la baie arrière, où étaient parqués les vaisseaux Anciens opérationnels en compagnie de cinq _Darts_ , qui décollaient les uns après les autres dans un sifflement aigu.

Markus l'attendait déjà à l'arrière du _Jumper 3_ , celui qui avait le moins souffert de ses millénaires d'oubli. Elle s'installa aux commandes, faisant décoller le petit vaisseau avant même que le sas ne soit complètement refermé.

« Je n'ai jamais piloté un de ces machins en situation de combat, alors je compte sur toi pour être mes yeux et mes oreilles.» marmonna-t-elle, tandis que le _Jumper_ se glissait agilement sous le ventre de la frégate, qui prenait doucement de l'altitude afin de pouvoir ajuster ses cibles.

« Kôui'Kan et ses _wraiths_ sont déjà engagés au corps à corps contre une trentaine de drones aux abord de la Porte, et il en arrive encore. Feli'kym va aller leur prêter main forte... »

« Moi, je fais quoi, Markus ? » le coupa-t-elle sèchement, fixant la myriade de petits vaisseaux qui s'entre-croisaient en des escarmouches mortelles devant eux.

« Il y a actuellement trente-huit, non, trente-neuf _Darts_ ennemis. »

« Attends, comment ça, trente-neuf ?! » demanda-t-elle en activant l'occulteur.

« Je te le confirme. »

« Il y en avait trente-huit il y a dix secondes, et je viens d'en voir deux se faire détruire. Ils sortent d'où?! »

Il y eut un instant de silence, alors qu'elle sentait par le lien son compagnon interroger mentalement les défenseurs de la Porte.

Aucun _Dart_ n'avait traversé le vortex après l'escouade initiale.

« Ici _Jumper 3, Utopia_ me recevez-vous ? » demanda-t-elle sur la radio.

« Ici Zil'reyn sur le pont de l' _Utopia_ , je vous reçois cinq sur cinq. »

« Scannez l'espace, il doit y avoir un vaisseau lourd pas loin. »

« Bien reçu. »

Elle se concentra sur sa tâche, et louvoyant agilement entre les aiguilles noires tant amies qu'ennemies, elle traversa l'aire de bataille avant de faire demi-tour et de tirer une première bordée de drones, qui firent presque tous mouches.

Réactivant l'occulteur, que la soudaine baisse d'énergie des tirs avait désactivé, elle repartit en sens contraire, afin de se trouver une autre position de tir.

« Attention ! »

Le cri tant mental que physique la fit sursauter, alors que le _Jumper_ se cambrait violemment comme mû par sa propre volonté, évitant un tir de justesse.

« Merde ! »

« Ne te concentre pas que sur ton objectif, tu dois surveiller tout l'espace autour de toi, Rosanna. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es dans un vaisseau que tu peux oublier les règles du combat ! » siffla Markus, crispé sur son siège.

Elle acquiesça vaguement, focalisant ses perceptions sur la carte mentale projetée par le _Jumper_ dans son esprit.

« Ici _Utopia_ , à toutes les troupes. Avons localisé un croiseur ennemi en orbite basse autour de la lune. Quittons l'atmosphère pour engager le combat. Les civils ont été rapatriés, défendez à tout prix nos positions. » ordonna la voix de Zil'reyn.

Toute une série de confirmation suivirent.

« J'ai encore trois drones à tirer, puis je serais à sec. » annonça-t-elle après une seconde salve plus ou moins concluante.

« Alors, fais que chacun fasse mouche.» grommela Markus, bouillonnant d'être impuissant, réduit à l'état de simple spectateur du combat qui se déroulait autour d'eux.

« J'y compte bien. » répliqua-t-elle, abattant presque à bout portant un _Dart_ qui leur fonçait droit dessus.

Elle ne réactiva pas l'occulteur et se concentra sur ses deux derniers tirs.

Si le premier se perdit dans le lointain, le second réduisit à l'état de magma incandescent un _Dart_ ennemi qui poursuivait un de leurs propres chasseurs en difficulté.

« Et maintenant ? » demanda le _wraith_.

« Tu connais le bowling ? »

La dizaine de drones qui les chargeaient sur les ordres de leur alpha ne virent absolument pas venir le petit vaisseau qui les faucha brutalement en un rase-mottes sauvage.

Milena ne put s'empêcher de penser à la méchante sorcière du _Magicien d'Oz_ lorsque elle vit la porte du _Jumper_ s'abattre sur un drone groggy qui tentait de se relever, ne laissant que ses deux pieds dépasser.

Le vaisseau disparut dans un scintillement et, l'instant d'après, deux silhouettes noires jaillissaient du néant dans un rugissement pour se jeter sur la seconde vague de drones, qui était parvenue à déborder les gardes de la Porte.

Dans un geste automatique, elle rechargea son P-90, avançant à la pointe de la petite formation de défense qu'elle menait, composée des deux soldats terriens, de Selk'ym et de deux militaires originaires de mondes ravagés par les _wraiths_.

Elle avait vu Rosanna s'entraîner avec les autres membres de l'équipage du vaisseau, elle l'avait même affrontée - et avait été vaincue à l'usure -, mais la voir en véritable situation de combat lui fit douloureusement réaliser combien son amie avait changé.

Elle s'était jetée au cœur du peloton ennemi avec Markus, semant la mort sur leur route.

Une salve, un drone qui s'effondre, une autre, un _wraith_ mort de plus.

Comme une seule entité, les deux traqueurs continuaient leur massacre, bougeant en parfaite harmonie, avec une brutalité et une rapidité inhumaine.

Milena se força à détourner le regard du spectacle répugnant et pourtant si fascinant, et rengainant sa mitraillette à court de munitions, dégaina son pistolet _wraith_.

La cadence était bien moindre, même si deux coups suffisaient généralement à neutraliser un _wraith_ , et bien vite, ils se retrouvèrent au contact.

Elle sortit également son Beretta, bien décidée à loger une balle entre les deux yeux de l'imprudent qui l'approcherait de trop près.

En quelques secondes, elle se retrouva à lutter au corps à corps avec un drone qui la dominait de presque deux têtes et tentait de l'empaler sur la pointe de son fusil, qu'elle esquivait, reculant encore et encore.

Ses trois premières balles s'enfoncèrent à peine dans le masque du monstre, puis le monde bascula alors qu'elle trébuchait sur un corps.

Le temps sembla se figer, alors que le prédateur la fixait un instant, puis levant sa main droite, se penchait, prêt à la vider de sa force vitale.

Fermant les yeux, elle tira en réflexe de ses deux armes. L'instant d'après le temps reprenait brutalement son cours, alors que ses poumons étaient vidés de leur air par un choc violent à la poitrine.

Tout son corps crispé, elle attendit la douleur cuisante de sa vie qui s'échappait, mais rien ne vint outre la sourde pulsation dans son sternum.

Rouvrant les yeux, elle découvrit le drone mort qui gisait sur elle, sa tête crasseuse en plein sur son plexus.

Soupirant de soulagement, elle se tortilla, tentant de se dégager du cadavre massif.

L'alien pesait aussi lourd qu'un âne mort, et elle n'avait progressé que d'une dizaine de centimètres lorsqu'un alpha s'approcha d'elle, un rictus mauvais découvrant ses dents aiguës, la paume déjà dégoulinante de sang frais.

Son instinct lui hurlait de fuir, alors qu'elle fixait le monstre, totalement figée de terreur. Soudain un mouvement loin derrière la crinière blanche de l'alien attira son attention et le sortilège se rompit.

Oubliant le _wraith_ à un pas d'elle, elle se mit à se débattre frénétiquement, tentant en vain de se dégager.


	45. Chapitre 44

_Un mélange galvanisant de terreur et de joie l'emplissait, tandis que la frégate montait à l'assaut du vide spatial._

 _Depuis sa tourelle, il avait une vue imprenable sur l'obscurité piquetée d'étoiles et le croiseur de guerre, engeance sombre, écrasante et si emplie de la vie de ses semblables prêts à engager le combat._

 _Presque invisible sur le fond spatial, une flottille de_ Darts _piqua vers eux. Presque invisible, mais pas assez pour ses yeux de prédateur. Faisant pivoter la tourelle pour ajuster ses cibles, il fit feu, le lourd canon à plasma de près de trente mètres de long vomissant les orbes mortelles sous lui._

 _«Artilleur de tête, attention, des_ Darts _remontent de l'atmosphère pour nous prendre à revers. » annonça Zil'reyn sur le haut-parleur, parfaitement à l'aise dans son rôle de commandant de bataille._

 _« Je les ai, commandant ! » confirma Liu._

 _Les chasseurs ayant survécu à sa salve passèrent au ras des boucliers de l'_ Utopia _, crachant un déluge nourri mais bien futile sur ce dernier._

 _« Artilleur central, vous dormez ou quoi ?! Pourquoi ces_ Darts _sont-ils encore là, larve ? » le houspilla mentalement le commandant._

 _Avec un grondement agacé, il fit tourner l'immense canon dans son affût, suivant la trajectoire des petits chasseurs, qu'il recommença à mitrailler, de dos cette fois._

 _Il parvint à en descendre quelques-uns, mais les pilotes les plus agiles n'eurent aucune peine à esquiver les tirs puissants mais prévisibles du canon._

 _« Il en reste sept ! » persifla Zil'reyn, qui voyait tout depuis la salle de contrôle._

 _« Ce canon n'est pas conçu pour neutraliser d'aussi petits vaisseaux ! Il est lent ! » cracha-t-il en réponse._

 _« Alors anticipe leur réaction, crétin! »_

 _« Zil'reyn, occupez-vous de vos commandes plutôt que de hurler sur cette larve, nous serons bientôt à portée de tir du croiseur ! » intervint Delleb, assortissant ses pensées d'une brève image._

 _Elle était en train de s'installer dans la tourelle de défense centrale de l'_ Utopia _, quelques trente mètres en dessous de lui._

 _Un instant après, un feu nourri de minuscules traits de plasma déchirèrent le néant, réduisant en charpie les_ Darts _restant._

 _«A l'attention de la larve qui se prend pour un artilleur... Tu es visiblement suffisamment intelligent pour remarquer que ce canon n'est pas un canon de défense, mais un canon d'attaque perce-blindage, alors cesse de le pointer vers la planète et vise le croiseur ! » cracha la reine._

 _Il gronda, faisant à nouveau pivoter l'immense fût._

 _C'était son premier combat spatial, ne pouvaient-ils pas s'en souvenir ?_

 _Le croiseur, presque six fois plus grand que leur modeste frégate, les dominait de toute sa masse sombre, alors que son écran passait du rouge au vert, lui signalant qu'ils étaient enfin à portée de tir._

 _« Pilote, maintenez l'_ Utopia _sous le ventre du croiseur et attendez que les artilleurs aient percé un trou dans la coque pour lancer les drones. » ordonna le commandant._

 _Jiu ne répondit pas, perdu dans sa transe technologique, mais l'_ Utopia _accéléra, prenant une trajectoire courbe afin d'éviter les flancs du croiseur et les batteries lourdes qui s'y trouvaient et qui mettraient sans aucun doute leur bouclier à mal._

 _Dès qu'il en eut la possibilité, il arrosa le ventre presque à nu du croiseur, visant les hyper-propulseurs, tandis que Liu détruisait les deux baies à_ Darts _de part et d'autre du croiseur._

 _Une étrange danse s'était engagée entre les deux vaisseaux, le croiseur tournant lentement sur lui même pour tenter de les aligner de ses bordées, l'_ Utopia _cerclant autour tel un élégant satellite, un étrange tissage de lumières mortelles les reliant._

 _Un tir perça les boucliers de la frégate, envoyant des débris flotter dans le vide et secouant toute la carlingue tandis que simultanément les moteurs hyperdrive du croiseur explosaient, tuant sur le coup près de cent de ses congénères dont la souffrance illumina brièvement l'Esprit d'éclairs tranchants._

 _Telle une cuirasse intangible, il sentit la conscience de Delleb qui occultait la force destructrice de ces âmes qui se déchiraient, les protégeant de sa puissance bienveillante._

 _Ajustant l'immense canon sur une autre cible, il fit à nouveau feu, creusant pour Jiu dans la chair du vaisseau vivant un passage jusqu'à son cœur palpitant._

 _« Bouclier à quarante pour-cent, Commandant. Il nous faut au moins trente pour-cent pour survivre à l'explosion du croiseur.» annonça Léonard._

 _« Vous avez entendu. Détruisez-moi cette saleté, artilleurs ! » beugla le commandant sur l'intercom._

 _Enfin, la coque épaisse du croiseur céda sous leurs tirs conjugués, tandis que ce dernier leur échappait, parvenant enfin à les aligner de ses bordées._

 _Il y eut un éclat doré, alors que Jiu redirigeait toute la puissance restante du bouclier sur leur flanc exposé, puis il fut aveuglé par l'éclat du plasma s'écrasant sur le champ de force, tandis que toute la structure gémissait sous l'assaut et que des alarmes criardes emplissaient les coursives._

 _« Liu, au fauteuil tout de suite ! Le pilote est hors d'état de combattre suite à une défaillance technique. » hurla l'ingénieur._

 _Son sang se glaça. Jiu, son ami, son frère humain, son_ Hysthar _était blessé, mort peut-être._

 _Il courait dans les coursives avant même d'en être conscient._

 _A mi-chemin, il fut rejoint par Liu, le visage maculé de sang coulant d'une plaie à sa tempe, aussi inquiète et décidée que lui._

 _Retranchant son esprit derrière ses barrières, il ignora les ordres du commandant et de la reine, ne se concentrant que sur une seule chose, la porte au milieu de la coursive, et la salle qui se trouvait derrière._

 _Le battant sembla prendre une éternité à s'ouvrir, offrant à son regard hagard une scène surréaliste._

 _Des plaques et des câbles pendaient du plafond dans la lumière dansante des rares lampes survivantes. De fins arcs électriques parcouraient le fauteuil qui brillait plus fort que jamais, tandis que le corps frêle et délicat de Jiu gisait à ses pieds, ramassé en un petit tas misérable._

 _Il fixa la scène apocalyptique, se laissant bousculer par Liu qui se précipita au chevet de son frères, des larmes roulant sur ses joues._

 _«Allez, réveille-toi ! Jiu, réveille-toi ! Je t'en prie, petit frère, ouvre les yeux... Pitié, ouvre les yeux... » scandait-elle, secouant son cadet, dont la tête ballottait comme celle d'une ridicule poupée de chiffon._

 _C'était irréel, impossible. Ils étaient trop jeunes. Ils n'étaient pas prêts. Rien de tout cela n'aurait dû arriver._

 _Hagard, il s'avança, tendant une main distraite vers l'accoudoir du fauteuil, la retirant prestement lorsqu'un arc électrique le toucha douloureusement, faisant courir une contracture brutale dans tout son corps._

 _« Le fauteuil est en surcharge. Jiu a été touché ! » annonça-t-il dans l'Esprit._

 _« J'essaie de dériver l'énergie, mais je ne peux pas mettre le fauteuil hors tension, on en a absolument besoin. La charge ne devrait pas être mortelle. Tom, il faut que Liu prenne le contrôle de l'_ Utopia _maintenant, ou la prochaine salve du croiseur nous détruira ! » répondit Léonard, une vague pressante le submergeant d'un sentiment d'urgence._

 _Il secoua la tête pour se défaire de la sensation paralysante._

 _Liu avait le gène, mais elle n'avait jamais pu ne serait-ce qu'allumer le fauteuil, et même si les arcs électriques ne la tuaient pas, ils l'empêcheraient de se connecter au vaisseau. Ils étaient dans une impasse, pris au piège comme de la vermine au fond d'une allée. Si seulement il avait le gène, si seulement ce minuscule, dérisoire petit brin d'ADN coulait dans ses veines ! Il se figea, étreint d'un étrange pressentiment. Une maigre lueur d'espoir, une ridicule échappatoire !_

 _Il se jeta aux côtés de ses amis._

 _« Liu, tu as confiance en moi ? » demanda-t-il, pressant._

 _Elle acquiesça sans hésiter._

 _« J'ai besoin de tout la force vitale disponible de ton frère, mais en l'état, il ne survivrait pas... »_

 _« Vas-y, je tiendrais bon. » répondit-elle, un éclat farouche dans son regard._

 _Il acquiesça, gravement, se concentrant sur sa paume et ses crochets, qui semblaient se refuser à sortir, tandis qu'elle déchirait sans pitié le col de sa tunique._

 _Jamais il n'avait ponctionné personne. Jamais il n'avait ainsi arraché la vie d'un être vivant, et ses premières victimes seraient ses_ Hysthars _, ses amis, sa famille._

 _Il déglutit, focalisant tout son esprit sur le regard d'une profondeur insondable de son amie, puis sans se donner le temps d'hésiter, il plaqua sa paume contre sa peau douce._

 _Il sentit son sang chaud couler le long de son poignet alors que ses crochets perçaient la chair tendre, puis telle un torrent de lumière pure, maelstrom d'émotions et de sensations, irrésistible et délectable, vint sa force vitale, son énergie et sa vie._

 _Il en eut le souffle coupé. C'était comme regarder au cœur d'un soleil, ou être frappé par une météorite. Il eut l'impression que son corps allait se déchirer, se rompre sous la puissance brute de l'énergie qui le gorgeait._

 _Un son inhumain, étrange et entêtant résonna, et il lui fallut longtemps pour comprendre que le gémissement était tant le sien que celui de son amie, de plus en plus faible et flétrie dans ses bras._

 _Dans un effort de volonté désespéré, il parvint finalement à arracher sa main à la peau parcheminée tendue sur des côtes friables, n'y laissant qu'un mince souffle de vie._

 _Un spasme violent le saisit, et il fut heureux de n'avoir rien avalé depuis deux jours._

 _« Pardon, Liu, pardon... » murmura-t-il, toute l'horreur de sa nature révélée à son regard répugné._

 _« Jiu... » parvint à croasser la forme pâle et squelettique, tendant un doigt noueux en direction de la silhouette immobile de son frère._

 _« Ils rechargent leurs batteries ! Il nous reste moins de trente secondes ! Il faut qu'elle aille dans ce fauteuil ! » beugla l'ingénieur sur l'intercom, ignorant de son geste fou._

 _L'appel résonna en lui en un choc salvateur, et il se jeta sur son ami, déchirant sa tunique d'un geste avant d'y plaquer sa paume._

 _Avec un râle sauvage, Jiu reprit conscience, agrippant son bras de ses mains, y plantant ses ongles. Il vit la peur et l'incompréhension passer dans les yeux de son ami, lui labourant l'âme, mais il ne retira pas sa main, et n'interrompit pas son don._

 _« Pardonne-moi, mon frère, j'ai besoin de ta force et de ta lumière. » murmura-t-il, retenant des larmes alors qu'il inversait le flux, commençant à lui arracher sa vie à toute vitesse._

 _Sans un regard pour les deux silhouettes usées et vidées qui gisaient sur le sol froid de la salle, il se releva d'un bond, se jetant sur le grand trône de métal froid._

 _Ignorant les arcs électriques qui tétanisaient ses muscles, il enfonça ses griffes dans la masse molle des accoudoirs, jetant son esprit à la rencontre de l'âme mathématique de la machine millénaire._

 _Tout d'abord, il ne trouva que le néant, puis sa conscience se heurta à un mur imperceptible, qui tel un champ de force lui barrait la route._

 _En un battement de cœur, il en fit le tour. Les boucliers infranchissables de l'_ Utopia _, qui ne reconnaissaient pas en lui un pilote viable. Se repliant sur lui-même, il se concentra sur cette énergie si pure et étincelante qui l'emplissait, cette énergie qu'il avait arraché sauvagement à ses amis._

 _Il s'en imprégna, laissant sa propre nature s'y dissoudre. Sans crainte, il s'abandonna à ce flot ardent, laissant les fines radicelles de lumières s'infiltrer jusqu'au cœur de son âme, y allumant des éclats brillants._

 _Instinctivement, il se fondit dans cette unité, oubliant son individualité. Seul, il n'avait aucune raison d'être. Il faisait partie d'un tout._

 _Le monde s'ouvrit autour de lui, telle une fleur offrant ses corolles à l'aube, et il fut l'_ Utopia _, crissant sous les assauts du croiseur, ses boucliers de plus en plus faibles, sa coque soumise à des tensions dantesques, alors que les canons ennemis reprenaient leur pilonnage._

 _D'une pensée, il propulsa le vaisseau en avant, chargeant le gigantesque croiseur, concentrant toute l'énergie restante sur les boucliers avant._

 _D'une impulsion, il trouva et mit à feu deux drones, qui partirent, points de conscience filant à travers le vide, droit sur les brèches profondes dans la coque du vaisseau vivant._

 _Il n'eut pas besoin de consulter les données du vaisseau, chaque fibre de son corps savait qu'ils ne résisteraient pas à l'onde de choc de l'explosion du croiseur._

 _Instinctivement, il fixa sa destination, douze millions de kilomètres en avant, et d'une dernière pensée, il ouvrit la fenêtre d'hyperespace._


	46. Chapitre 45

Rosanna fut soufflée par une onde de choc qui la jeta au sol, l'envoyant douloureusement bouler contre le cadavre d'un drone. Avec un grondement sourd, elle se redressa, cherchant du regard son adversaire, ignorant le sifflement qui emplissait ses oreilles.

Elle localisa sa cible, qui se relevait en chancelant à dix pas d'elle et, sans hésiter, bondit en avant, le tuant d'un coup de dague à la base du crâne. Elle secoua la tête, le sifflement entêtant toujours plus présent.

L'artiste chercha l'origine du son assourdissant et se figea, glacée.

Ce n'était pas un son, mais une pensée, un hurlement télépathique d'horreur et de désespoir qui emplissait l'Esprit.

La vibration d'une âme déchirée.

A une trentaine de mètres d'elle, Jin'shi réduisait en charpie la carcasse d'un _Dart_ qui venait de s'écraser.

Elle la fixa, fascinée par l'extraordinaire force de la si gracile créature. Puis alors que l'Irän se penchait sur les décombres pour extraire délicatement quelque chose des restes fumants, elle réalisa. C'était Jin'shi qui « hurlait » ainsi.

Pantin grotesque, le corps désarticulé de Milena pendait dans ses bras, mou et incohérent.

Fascinée, elle détailla la scène d'une beauté baroque, la silhouette gracile de l'alien penchée sur le corps de la guerrière tombée au combat, telle un ange de cauchemar venu emmener le héros vaincu aux portes d'un paradis corrompu.

Puis, alors que la brise de l'après-midi dispersait les fumées nauséabondes du vaisseau détruit, le charme se rompit, et la réalité, dans toute sa froide horreur reprit ses droits.

D'un geste instinctif, elle neutralisa d'un tir d'empaleur un alpha qui la chargeait, le regard fixé sur son seul et unique objectif.

C'était un cauchemar. Un affreux, un immonde, un innommable cauchemar.

Milena était une guerrière, une marine. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir. Pas aussi facilement, pas aussi bêtement.

D'une main tremblante et impuissante, elle effleura l'éclat de métal organique qui traversait la cage thoracique de son amie de part en part, déchirant ses poumons et sectionnant probablement sa colonne vertébrale.

Ce n'était pas possible. Personne ne pouvait survivre à ça, mais Milena ne pouvait pas mourir.

C'était un rêve, un mauvais rêve, et elle allait se réveiller, dans sa chambre, bien en sécurité sur Atlantis. C'était la seule solution, la seule chose raisonnable, logique.

 _Le cri avait déchiré l'Esprit comme une lame traversant de la soie. Un hurlement à fendre l'âme. Instinctivement, il avait compris ce qui s'était passé. A coups de poings rageurs, il avait réduit à l'état de bouillie verte le visage de son adversaire, puis il s'était précipité vers l'origine du hurlement._

 _Un guerrier eut la fort peu judicieuse idée de se mettre en travers de son chemin, et trop pressé pour faire les choses proprement, il lui avait bondi dessus, l'éventrant pour l'abandonner à une agonie gargouillante._

 _En dix enjambées, il avait atteint la carcasse du_ Dart _et le drame qui s'y nouait._

 _Jin'shi, prostrée sur le corps sanguinolent de la guerrière terrienne, sa compagne à genoux à côté, effleurant du bout des doigts l'éclat de métal noir qui sortait de la poitrine de son amie._

 _Il s'approcha lentement, s'assurant que l'Irän n'aurait aucun geste malheureux, et pressa deux doigts sur le cou de la femme. Elle était encore en vie, mais plus pour longtemps._

 _Comme une enfant, Rosanna s'agrippa à sa manche, tirant dessus en une vaine tentative de se rassurer._

 _« Markus, sauve-la, je t'en supplie... » murmura-t-elle, des larmes traçant des ruisselets sur ses joues maculées de poussière et de sang._

 _« Je ne peux pas, Rosanna. Je ne peux pas... »_

 _Il pouvait prolonger son agonie de quelques minutes, mais aucun_ wraith _ne pouvait survivre à une telle blessure, encore moins un humain. Pas seul._

 _Il fixa sa compagne, si frêle, si jeune, si fragile, agrippée à son manteau comme un naufragé à une planche, son regard empli d'horreur et d'incompréhension. Il se maudit. Il ne désirait que la serrer dans ses bras et lui dire que tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre et qu'elle n'avait plus rien à craindre, mais une fois encore, il allait la forcer à affronter ses pires démons, seule et terrifiée._

Markus allait agir. Il allait forcément la sauver, et tout irait à nouveau bien.

« Sauve-la, Rosanna. »

Elle devait avoir une concussion, et avait dû mal entendre. Oui, c'était cela.

« Rosanna, sauve-la! »

Pourquoi disait-il ça ? Ça n'avait aucun sens. C'était à lui de le faire, pas à elle.

Elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour le lui expliquer lorsque d'une poigne de fer, il lui saisit la tête, maintenant son visage à quelques centimètres de celui, livide, de son amie.

« Regarde, regarde bien. Ce qui est en train d'arriver est entièrement de ta faute. Si Milena meurt, ce sera seulement et uniquement de ta faute, Rosanna ! » cracha une voix à double timbre, d'une froideur abyssale.

«Non... non... » sanglota-t-elle, se tortillant pour se dégager, en vain.

« Elle va mourir parce que tu es lâche. Un enfant va être orphelin parce que tu es d'une abjecte couardise ! Regarde ! »

Elle gémit, les griffes aiguës du _wraith_ crevant la peau fine de son crâne, ses paroles cruelles lui brisant le cœur, alors qu'il lui maintenait toujours le visage au-dessus de celui de plus en plus gris de la soldate.

« Non, tu mens ! Tu mens ! » gémit-elle avec désespoir, alors que quelque chose s'agitait en elle.

« Je ne mens pas, regarde-toi ! Créature pitoyable, trop faible pour sauver sa meilleure amie... Sa seule amie. Trop lâche pour assumer ta véritable nature. Comment peux-tu te regarder dans un miroir?! Comment ?! Ah, j'oubliais, tu ne le fais pas. Tu nies ce que tu es, soigneusement, consciencieusement, et tant pis si ceux qui ont tout donné pour toi meurent ! » persifla-t-il, d'un sadisme inflexible.

« Markus... arrête, je t'en supplie, arrête... » supplia-t-elle, renonçant à lutter contre la poigne de fer du _wraith_ , alors que cet éclat maudit brillait de plus en plus fort dans son cœur déchiré.

« Alors, sauve-la ! »

« Je ne peux pas... Je ne sais pas comment faire... » capitula-t-elle.

L'étau qui l'enserrait se radoucit imperceptiblement.

« Tout est en toi, mon extraordinaire compagne. Là où tu ne regarde jamais. Dans cet angle mort de ton âme, à l'endroit précis où tu l'as dissimulé... »

« Je ne sais pas quoi chercher... »

« Tu le sais. »

Chacune de ses paroles la déchirait comme mille griffes vicieuses. Il fallait que cela cesse.

Elle ferma les yeux, effaçant la vision d'horreur, s'enfonçant en elle, loin de la réalité, de sa violence et de sa cruauté. Elle passa en revue son âme, cherchant entre les milliards de pensées et d'idées qui l'habitaient cette chose dont elle ne voulait rien savoir, cette abjecte vérité qu'elle avait toujours fui, et qui aujourd'hui se dérobait à elle.

Là ! Un éclat bleuté au bord de ses perceptions qui, lorsqu'elle essayait de se focaliser dessus, disparaissait.

Par trois fois, elle tenta de capturer l'éclat évanescent, sans succès. La lueur s'évanouissant à chaque fois comme les fantômes qui peuplent la périphérie de notre vision.

 _Dans l'angle mort de son âme, là où elle ne regardait jamais_.

Avec appréhension, elle tourna lentement son esprit vers ce recoin sombre, enfoui, secret, loin derrière l'antre malsain du monstre qui vivait au fond de son cœur, s'y tapissant comme un démon dans sa boîte.

Comment pouvait-elle ne l'avoir jamais remarqué ?

Miroitant d'une extraordinaire lueur bleue, il était là, immuable et bienveillant, portail vers des savoirs enfouis, perdus et oubliés, découpant avec une netteté crue la silhouette boursouflée de l'abomination de haine, de rage et de cruauté qui vivait et prospérait juste devant depuis trois décennies.

Elle l'avait déjà approché, effleuré. Elle avait déjà entendu sa douce chanson, et avait oublié. A chaque fois, elle avait choisi d'oublier parce que cette chose trop belle était plus contre-nature encore que le monstre meurtrier qui l'avait poussée aux pires barbaries.

Prudemment, elle en effleura le contour, se laissant bercer par la chaude sensation.

Liqueur de connaissance, élixir d'ascension, son héritage, sa mémoire atavique s'écoula lentement sur elle, la nimbant de lumière avant de se fondre en elle.

Plus rien ne serait jamais pareil, et pourtant, elle n'avait pas changé.

Longtemps glacée d'horreur et brûlante d'exaltation, elle contempla son esprit, identique mais si différent, puis elle revint.

Elle était terrifiée. Par cette force qu'elle sentait couler dans ses veines, et par ses implications, mais elle avait une chance de faire quelque chose de bien. Elle avait une chance de sauver une vie, et il était trop tard pour réfléchir aux conséquences de son acte.

Elle tendit deux mains tremblantes au-dessus du corps froid de la soldate et, les dents serrées, indiqua qu'elle était prête d'un petit signe de la tête.

L'instant d'après, la plaque était arrachée du corps de son amie, alors que son sang trop rouge giclait à gros bouillon.

Elle prit une inspiration, et se concentra, posant ses mains sur la plaie béante, envoyant par ses paumes sa force, son énergie et son âme dans le corps de la femme. Vaisseau vivant, réceptacle d'une âme précieuse et unique, elle sentit la chair, les os et les organes qui formaient l'être appelé Milena Giacometti. Elle sentit le sang qui s'écoulait à flots, et le cerveau qui s'éteignait doucement, privé d'oxygène. Elle sentit les muscles endoloris par les combats, et le tiraillement discret d'une cicatrice due à une balle reçue bien des années auparavant. Comme elle l'aurait fait avec une gigantesque tapisserie d'une complexité apocalyptique ou avec une toile d'une finesse aberrante, elle commença à réparer les mille et un accrocs de cette enveloppe fragile.

Tisser la chair et peindre le sang. Sculpter les os, et esquisser la peau. Chanter le souffle et composer la sublime symphonie du cœur.

Avec l'ardeur et la volonté démente du peintre à son chevalet, elle s'immergea dans son œuvre, transcendant la nature même, défiant les lois de la physique, et rendant l'impossible possible.

L'esprit vide, elle vit Jin'shi emmener délicatement Milena.

Son amie vivrait. A son réveil, elle n'aurait pas même une cicatrice, mais quel prix devrait-elle payer pour ça ?

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Les redoutables prédateurs qui s'affrontaient sans pitié, les petits vaisseaux noirs qui filaient dans le ciel en un ballet mortel. Elle était leur pire ennemi. L'abomination qui hantait leurs cauchemars, et le monstre qui avait massacré tant des leurs. Elle avait sauvé la vie de son amie. Elle avait sauvé la vie d'une mère et d'une compagne. Elle lui avait offert encore de nombreuses années aux côtés des siens, mais à quel prix ?

En un instant, elle avait abandonné sa vie dans cette galaxie. Elle avait renoncé à tous ceux qu'elle était venue à considérer comme ses amis, sa famille... sa ruche. En choisissant d'assumer sa véritable nature, elle s'était condamnée à une vie de traque et de lutte.

Elle ne put retenir un rire amer et dément.

Silla lui avait sans doute rendu service en lui implantant ce traceur. Un entraînement. Un atroce entraînement pour la préparer à ce qui allait venir, car elle n'en doutait pas un instant, ce n'était qu'une question de secondes, de minutes peut-être, avant que tous ne se lancent sur les traces de cet ennemi millénaire. Arriverait-elle à rejoindre la Porte avant d'être submergée ?

Elle leva les yeux, tentant d'estimer la distance, et son regard croisa celui empli de colère et de dégoût du _wraith_ qui avait partagé son âme durant presque cinq ans.

* * *

 **Je pense qu'une note de bas de page ne sera pas de trop après ce chapitre.**

 **Cette révélation de la nature de Rosanna en aura peut-être surpris certains. D'autres l'auront sans doute devinée depuis longtemps. En effet, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle utilise ce savoir et ce pouvoir. Pour rappel (de mémoire, j'ai donc sans doute oublié des occurrences) :**

 **\- Dès le début, elle a toujours vu en rêve des écrits Anciens, et s'est d'avantage souvenue de cette langue qu'elle ne l'a apprise.**

 **\- Dans l'arc 1, après la mort de Johnson dans la frégate écrasée sur la lune de Luminae, Rosanna parviendra à vaincre ses cauchemars et le** ** _wraith_** **qui les hantent en insufflant une arme onirique d'énergie pure puisée dans cette partie de son âme. C'est la première véritable mention de ce potentiel.**

 **\- Ensuite lors de leur premier séjour aux sources chaudes (arc 3), elle se servira instinctivement de son pouvoir de manipulation des corps (régénération) pour détendre des contractures centenaires dans le dos de Markus. Il lui suggérera qu'elle a ce don et elle le refusera en bloc, car cela signifierait que toute sa vie est un mensonge.**

 **\- Elle s'en sert à nouveau instinctivement quelque temps plus tard, sur la planète jungle où se trouvait enterré l'** ** _Utopia_** **, pour soigner une blessure mortelle de Markus suite au combat contre un autre traqueur (arc 3). A nouveau, elle refuse de le croire lorsqu'il lui dit qu'il n'aurait pas pu se régénérer seul.**

 **\- Enfin, elle puise dans ce savoir atavique pour comprendre le Chant des** ** _wraiths_** **sur Iridia, puis à nouveau lorsque Delleb l'entonne sur Oumana (arc 4). En effet, le Chant est composé dans la langue antique dont découlent l'Ancien « moderne » et le** ** _wraith_** **, et fait partie des connaissances ataviques auxquelles les Anciens (et les autres êtres) ayant fait leur Ascension ont accès.**

 **Rosanna a toujours « oublié » ces incidents, à cause de la charge traumatique de leurs implications. Il était plus simple de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé que d'accepter l'idée qu'elle n'est pas vraiment humaine, et que de fait, toute son existence est bâtie sur des mensonges et des mystères.**

 **En termes cliniques, elle souffre d'amnésie élective (Google est votre ami).**

 **Je ne détaillerai pas davantage ici les limites de ses capacités, ni leur origine exacte, puisque cela fait partie de la suite de l'histoire. Je voulais surtout vous rassurer, ce n'est pas une idée sortie de nulle part que j'ai brusquement décidé de mettre sur papier, mais bel et bien un des fils conducteurs qui sous-tendent ce récit depuis le tout début. Il est lié à de nombreux autres mystères dont j'égrène des indices depuis longtemps et dont un des principaux a été révélé au chapitre précédent.**

 **Sur ce, merci à tous de me lire et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !**


	47. Chapitre 46

**Je tiens à m'excuser de vous avoir laissé ainsi dans l'expectative si longtemps, surtout après un chapitre comme le 45. Ce chapitre devait originellement sortir i jours, mais les aléas de l'agenda n'ont permis à mon betalecteur de le corriger que ce matin.**

 **Il apportera un début de réponse à vos questions, et remet le récit sur des rails plus familiers.**

 **Bonne lecture et merci de continuer à me suivre dans mes circonvolutions narratrices parfois tordues!**

 **PS: Saturne, je pense que je réponds à la plupart de tes doutes dans ce chapitre ( et je n'ai pas eu besoin de changer queoique ce soit pour que ce soit le cas, ^^)**

* * *

 _Jamais en sept siècles, il ne s'était autant haï. Jamais en sept siècles, il n'avait ressenti une telle haine envers qui que ce soit._

 _Pour sauver une ridicule, une dispensable humaine, il avait brisé le cœur de sa compagne. Pour la vie d'une stupide femelle, il lui avait dit des choses atroces, des vérités répugnantes dont il voulait la protéger (1). Et à présent, elle était prête à fuir, persuadée qu'il la haïssait, à cause de sa nature, cette nature même qu'il avait appris à aimer. Il avait tout d'abord craint cette part Ancienne en elle, craint qu'elle ne le rejette si elle la découvrait, puis il avait compris qu'elle était ainsi, que ce savoir, cette ascendance était sienne, qu'elle en soit consciente ou pas. Il avait compris que c'était ça qui faisait sa force et sa lumière. Que c'était cette puissance qui la connectait au monde et lui permettait de voir ce que nul autre ne voyait. Et que, par-delà toutes leurs différences, si le destin leur avait permis de franchir deux galaxies pour se trouver, ça ne serait pas ça qui les sépareraient._

 _Il avait été stupide. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il s'en était rendu compte qu'elle l'avait aussi réalisé._

 _Il ne lui avait jamais montré combien elle était différente des autres humains, petits points faiblards de lueurs obscures dans l'Esprit, insignifiants comparés à sa lumière éclatante. Il ne lui avait jamais montré combien leur énergie était dérisoire, et quels efforts ils devaient fournir pour entrer dans l'Esprit, même aidés. Il ne lui avait jamais montré combien elle était autre. Il avait naïvement pensé qu'elle le savait._

 _Mais il n'en était rien. Elle n'était qu'un pion aveugle, comme lui, comme chacun d'entre eux. Un pauvre pion terrifié et perdu dans la main implacable de ces entités désincarnées qui s'affrontaient sans pitié. La créature qui lui faisait face n'était pas une Ancienne puissante qui avait ramené une guerrière des rivages de la mort, mais l'humaine terrifiée qui se blottissait sous une table dans un réfectoire ravagé par des terroristes. Les choses étaient ainsi. Rosanna Gady, dépositaire du savoir Lanthien, était sa compagne, tout comme Rosanna Gady la douce artiste terrienne était sa compagne._

 _D'un bond, elle se redressa, s'élançant en direction du grand anneau de pierre loin derrière lui._

 _Il sut instinctivement que si elle passait cette Porte, ce serait pour disparaître à tout jamais._

 _Il se jeta sur ses traces, griffant ses barrières mentales, tentant de l'atteindre de toutes ses forces._

 _Il ne pouvait pas la perdre._

Elle n'entendait que son cœur battre à ses tempes, alors qu'elle courait, avec l'impression d'avancer dans une sorte de mélasse poisseuse qui s'enroulait inexorablement autour d'elle.

Le monde n'était plus que sources de danger et d'ennemis potentiels.

Elle esquiva une première attaque, puis une deuxième, s'effondrant sous le troisième assaut qui la renversa.

Ruant et se débattant de toutes ses forces, elle tenta de se dégager de la poigne implacable, en vain.

Instinctivement, elle chercha l'esprit de son adversaire, se jetant dessus avec l'intention de le réduire en charpie.

Elle s'attendait à de hautes barrières mentales, ou à un mur de pensées tranchantes, mais elle ne trouva aucune résistance, et tomba profondément dans l'esprit du _wraith_ avant de se ressaisir.

« Rosanna, ma précieuse compagne, je t'en supplie, calme-toi. »

Elle se figea, toute hérissée de lames tranchantes de colère et de peur, détaillant enfin la conscience qu'elle affrontait. Une conscience atrocement familière. Sombre et rassurante.

« Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, Markus. Je t'en prie... » supplia-t-elle.

Elle sentit l'esprit se contracter, piqué par un invisible dard de peine.

« Comment peux-tu croire que je puisse vouloir te faire du mal ? » demanda-t-il, perdu et profondément blessé.

« Tu as vu ce que je suis... Une... une Ancienne ! Une ennemie ! » répondit-elle, tentant toujours de se dégager de son étreinte en se contorsionnant.

« Tu n'es pas mon ennemie. Tu ne l'as jamais été, mon extraordinaire humaine. »

« Arrête de m'appeler ainsi ! Je ne suis pas humaine, je ne l'ai jamais été ! » s'écria-t-elle avec désespoir, griffant sans le vouloir son esprit.

Il tendit un filament de pensée apaisant vers elle, tentant de l'amadouer.

« Tu es humaine et tu es Ancienne. Tu n'es ni l'un ni l'autre, et les deux à la fois.» murmura-t-il, la serrant toujours contre lui pour l'empêcher de s'échapper.

« Pourquoi tu ne me déteste pas, maintenant ? » murmura-t-elle, perdue, cessant enfin de se débattre.

« Parce que je ne t'ai jamais détesté. Tu n'as pas changé. Tu es née ainsi et ce pouvoir a toujours été le tien. Cette dualité est tienne. Si je n'avais pas été prêt à accepter ta nature ambiguë, jamais je n'aurais pu apprendre à t'aimer comme je le fais aujourd'hui. Jamais je n'aurais pu t'ouvrir ainsi mon âme et mon cœur et jamais tu ne serais devenue ma compagne, Rosanna. »

« Alors tu le savais ? » demanda-t-elle, vaincue et soudain bien faible.

« Oui, je l'ai découvert après ton retour de Luminae. »

« Luminae... c'était dans une autre vie... »

« Et pourtant tu portais déjà en toi tous les germes de ce que tu es aujourd'hui... »

Elle resta silencieuse de longs instants, ombre blanche et immobile dans l'Esprit.

« Je peux rester avec toi ? » demanda-t-elle finalement, hésitante.

« Je ne permettrai pas qu'il en soit autrement ! » répondit-il, l'entourant de sa conscience, chaude et vibrante d'amour et d'assurance.

« Mais les autres... »

« N'aies pas peur, ma douce compagne, personne ne te chassera de chez toi. Nous y veillerons. »

« Nous ? »

« Nos frères et moi. »

Une barrière dont elle n'avait pas eu conscience s'effondra en elle, et elle s'abandonna à l'étreinte familière du _wraith_ , s'imprégnant de sa chaude et vivante odeur de prédateur.

« Markus... »

« Oui, Rosanna ? »

« ... Je t'aime. »

 _La scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux défiait la réalité. Douze mille ans d'expérience et une guerre sanglante lui disait que ce que les moniteurs lui montraient était impossible et pourtant, chaque écran, chaque senseur, et jusqu'à sa connexion ténue avec la jeune larve lui disait que c'était vrai._

 _Sous ses yeux, sans aucun artifice technologique, sans aucun subterfuge, un_ wraith _pilotait un vaisseau Ancien comme s'il s'agissait d'un vulgaire_ Dart _. L'_ Utopia _volait gracieusement dans le néant entre deux systèmes solaires, à peine à deux secondes d'hyperespace de leur planète, ses systèmes se stabilisant les uns après les autres, la puissances des boucliers remontant lentement._

 _« J'exige une explication ! »_

 _« Je... je n'en ai aucune, Majesté ! » bégaya l'ingénieur qui passait frénétiquement en revue des milliers de rapports._

 _« Pourquoi ? Comment? »_

 _Il fallait qu'elle sache._

 _« Je ne sais pas, c'est théoriquement impossible, Majesté . »_

 _« Mais de toute évidence, c'est possible, ingénieur stupide ! » s'énerva-t-elle._

 _« Pardonnez-moi, Régente Delleb, je n'ai aucune explication. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'il a le contrôle total de l'_ Utopia _. Le vaisseau... le vaisseau le reconnaît comme un pilote valide... comme un porteur natif du gène... »_

 _« POURQUOI ?! » explosa-t-elle._

 _« Peut-être un bug dû à la surcharge ? » tenta l'ingénieur, de plus en plus paniqué._

 _« Peut-être ?! »_

 _« Delleb, calmez-vous ! Pour l'instant le plus important c'est que ce vaisseau a un pilote et qu'il est pleinement utilisable. Nous enquêterons sur le pourquoi du comment quand cette bataille sera finie .» intervint Zil'reyn._

 _« J'exige de... » commença-t-elle._

 _« Régente Delleb, ce vaisseau a été placé sous_ mon _commandement. Taisez-vous et retournez à votre poste d'artillerie, nous avons une bataille à terminer .» répliqua-t-il sèchement._

 _Comment pouvait-il oser lui parler de la sorte?!_

 _Elle ne trouvait même pas de mots pour exprimer son indignation. Pendant un instant, elle hésita sérieusement à broyer son esprit d'une pensée, puis l'instant passa._

 _Elle le lui ferait payer, plus tard. Pour le moment, il y avait des choses plus importantes que son amour-propre._

 _Dans une envolée des pans de son manteau, elle quitta la salle de contrôle, ignorant royalement le commandant et l'ingénieur._

« Rosanna... Je suis très heureux de te serrer contre moi... mais... le combat n'est pas terminé... » murmura-t-il avec tendresse tout en se détachant doucement d'elle.

Avalant sa salive salée de ses larmes, elle leva les yeux sur la scène apocalyptique qui se déroulait toujours autour d'eux.

Ange gardiens immortels, Filymn et Salilymn les protégeaient, se battant férocement contre des guerriers bien plus grands et bien plus puissants qu'eux aux côtés d'Amanda et de Dampa, qui s'étaient débarrassés depuis longtemps de leurs armes terriennes devenues inutiles au profit d'armes récupérées sur des cadavres ennemis.

Elle laissa son regard porter jusqu'au village et au-delà, jusqu'à l'horizon. Partout, _wraiths_ et humains se battaient côte à côte, montrant un front uni à leur ennemi commun.

Malgré tout ce qui les séparaient encore, ils ne faisaient déjà plus qu'un.

Elle se redressa alors qu'un faible sourire naissait sur ses lèvres, illuminant son âme vidée et brillant jusque dans son regard.

Aujourd'hui, dans le sillage sombre de la mort, dansait la vie et l'espoir. Qu'était-elle, être minuscule et insignifiant, pour oser prétendre avoir la moindre importance face à ce destin grandiose ? Quoi qu'elle soit, qui qu'elle soit, elle n'était qu'un minuscule grain de sable dans ce gigantesque désert sentient sur lequel soufflait une tempête prophétique, et cela la rassura plus que toute parole réconfortante. Quelles que soient leurs différences, ils étaient un, unis dans un but commun.

 _Sa mémoire n'était qu'une succession d'instants puissants, emplis de la force brute de la vie dans ce qu'elle avait de plus fondamental. Vivre ou mourir, vaincre ou être vaincu._

 _Le temps s'était arrêté, ou plutôt, il avait cessé d'exister. Puis lentement, progressivement, il avait repris son cours, alors qu'il marchait dans la plaine labourée, entre les cadavres innombrables de leurs ennemis et ceux - trop nombreux - de leurs amis._

 _Ils avaient gagnés, mais cette victoire avait un goût amer. Des dizaines de morts, des dizaines d'existences s'étaient éteintes à jamais. Le tribut à la liberté avait été bien lourd. Ils étaient déjà si peu._

 _Il contempla la face sans vie d'un de ses semblables, un guerrier à la peau presque bleue, dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom. Le_ wraith _n'était parmi eux que depuis deux jours et pourtant, il n'avait pas hésité à donner sa vie pour eux. Le guerrier s'était sacrifié pour leur rêve. Sans hésiter. Il était mort avec le sourire aux lèvres, persuadé que son sacrifice n'était pas vain. Persuadé qu'il œuvrait ainsi à un bien plus grand dessein. Il était mort comme mouraient tous les_ wraiths _. Dans l'anonymat et l'indifférence, mais sans peur ni regret, pour la gloire des leurs._

 _« Il ne sera pas oublié. Aucun de ceux qui ont donné leur vie aujourd'hui ne sera oublié.» murmura Rosanna, posant un bras apaisant sur son épaule, un pauvre sourire réconfortant flottant sur ses traits hagards._

 _« C'est un_ wraith _... » nota-t-il._

 _Il sentit le combat dans l'âme de l'artiste, entre son individualité, terrifiée et fatiguée, qui ne voulait pas de ce destin, et son sens moral, qui lui interdisait de tourner les talons._

 _Il sentit l'esprit de sa compagne s'agiter, retourné par une lame de fond qui écartait ses peurs et ses incertitudes._

 _Des profondeurs de la fragile humaine pâle qui s'accrochait à son bras, jaillit autre chose, une entité royale, inflexible et réconfortante, qu'il avait extrait des tréfonds de sa nature même et avait aiguisé jusqu'à en faire la redoutable traqueuse qu'elle était devenue, puis qu'une reine millénaire avait affûté jusqu'à en faire ce qu'elle était en cet instant._

 _Elle n'était plus sa compagne, mais le flambeau et la boussole d'un nouveau peuple. Elle n'était plus un individu guidé par ses aspirations et ses peines, mais un symbole vivant autour duquel ils pourraient se fédérer. Les_ wraiths _étaient cauchemars et mort faits corps. En elle, ils avaient fabriqué leur antithèse, espoir et guérison._

 _Elle se redressa, fière et monolithique, rayonnante d'une certitude paisible, aussi fascinante et magnétique que le soleil à l'aube. Lorsqu'elle parla, ce fut d'une voix claire et douce qui portait loin sur la plaine lourde du silence de la mort._

 _« Non, c'était un frère. Un ami. Un camarade qui s'est sacrifié pour que nous vivions. Nous n'abandonnons personne, car nous ne sommes pas une tribu, nous ne sommes pas une ruche. Nous sommes une famille, unie par une toute petite chose extraordinaire. Par une chose insignifiante, microscopique, qui a le pouvoir inconcevable d'infléchir la course du destin. La volonté._

 _"Par la volonté, par notre volonté à tous, en ce jour nous avons fait front, unis malgré nos différences. Ce n'est ni la chance, ni les dieux, ni une quelconque supériorité qui nous a permis de triompher aujourd'hui, mais notre volonté à tous. C'est cette force qui, prise individuellement, peut sembler dérisoire, qui rend tout cela possible. Comme tous les océans sont composés de milliards de gouttes, notre rêve, ce monde, ce peuple, ce futur n'existe que grâce à la résolution de chacune de ses composantes. Vous, moi, nous tous. Personne ne sera oublié, personne ne sera abandonné, car nous sommes le ruisseau qui devient fleuve et nourrit l'océan. Parce que chacun, goutte en apparence inutile, est indissociable de ce flot implacable. Quelles que soient nos origines, quels que soient notre nature, nos penchants, nos forces et nos faiblesses, quelles que soient nos différences, au fond, nous sommes tous identiques, merveilleuse poussière d'étoiles, éclat parfait de matière faite vie, flamme éblouissante d'émotions et de désirs. Nous sommes un ! »_

 _La plaine ravagée semblait s'être figée, même le vent semblant retenir son souffle._

 _Le silence suivit sa déclaration : toutefois, il ne s'agissait plus d'un silence lourd de souffrance, mais vibrant d'espoir et de fierté._

 _« Demain, a l'aube, nous honorerons nos morts. Mais la grande Faucheuse a déjà assez régné sur ce jour. Ce soir, c'est la vie que nous célébrerons. Que chacun panse ses blessures, et parte retrouver ceux qui lui sont chers. Demain est un autre jour, et il sera dur, alors ce soir, ne laissons pas la tristesse obscurcir notre victoire !»_

 _Comment pouvait-elle faire de tels miracles ? Comment pouvait-elle ainsi transformer par de simples paroles une lutte abjecte en une odyssée fédératrice ? Parce que, malgré sa peur, malgré ce qu'elle venait de vivre, malgré ce qu'elle avait craint, chacun de ses mots était viscéralement sincère._

 _Il regarda un homme tendre sans peur la main à un_ wraith _à la jambe brisée pour l'aider à se relever, tandis qu'un peu plus loin un meutier faisait dégager à ses drones survivants les décombres d'une maison, aux côtés des villageois. Il sourit. Elle était unique, cependant, ce qui la rendait si spéciale, ce n'était pas le sang qui coulait dans ses veines, mais cette extraordinaire capacité à détecter et à faire ressortir le meilleur en chacun. C'était ce pouvoir, infiniment plus puissant que tout les dons Anciens qu'elle pouvait posséder, qui la rendait sans pareil, et il ne la laisserait plus l'ignorer._

 _Avec délicatesse, il laissa ses pensées s'écouler par leur lien._

* * *

 _(1) En effet, Markus n'a pas menti en disant à Rosanna qu'elle était lâche et fuyait sa véritable nature. Ses paroles étaient dures et cruelles, mais aussi sincères que celle de réconfort qui ont suivi._

 _Il a la chance, ou le malheur, de voir ses qualités comme ses défauts, ses faiblesses et ses forces, et de l'aimer malgré tout._


	48. Chapitre 47

Lorsque Milena se réveilla la première fois, ce fut juste assez longtemps pour réaliser qu'elle était allongée quelque part au chaud et que, accrochée à sa main comme à la vie, se trouvait la paume chaude et griffue de Tom, puis l'épuisement la submergea à nouveau.

La seconde fois, il faisait nuit, et tout était silencieux dans la pièce obscure. Pourtant, elle sut instantanément qu'elle n'était pas seule.

Émanant de sa gauche, la douce odeur terreuse de Jin'shi se dégageait de la masse imposante qu'elle devina être l'abdomen de son amie assoupie, tandis que, lové tout contre elle, la tête appuyée contre son épaule son (non, leur) fils dormait à poings fermés.

Elle n'était plus fatiguée. En fait, elle ne s'était jamais sentie si parfaitement en forme de toute son existence : pourtant, elle ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, savourant ces instants d'une paix absolue.

Elle allait mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, et l'instant d'après elle était là, vivante et en sécurité, entourée des siens, dans le calme paisible d'une nuit magnifique.

Elle n'aurait pas dû être là. Quelque chose s'était produit. Un miracle. Entre ces instants, dans cet infini moment suspendu, elle avait perçu des choses. Des vérités absolues, des savoirs irréfutables et infinis. Elle les avaient fait siens, les avaient compris, appris et partagés, et pourtant, ils lui échappaient à présent, toujours aussi réels mais nichés en bordure de son âme, juste hors de sa portée.

Elle avait vu l'au-delà, elle avait traversé le voile et était revenue, rappelée par une force inhumaine. Elle était encore en vie, bien que la mort eût posé ses griffes glacées sur son âme. Tournant la tête, elle enfouit son visage dans les cheveux si fins du jeune _wraith_ , s'imprégnant de son odeur qui lui évoquait les rochers chauffés par le soleil et battus par les vents des côtes atlantiques, et quelque chose de plus sucré, comme une friandise collante et colorée.

Elle était encore en vie, car quelqu'un, quelque part, bien au-delà de ses perceptions, avait décidé que sa tâche en ce bas monde n'était pas terminée.

Les voies du Seigneur sont impénétrables. Ça avait été le leitmotiv de sa grand-mère. Nonna Giulia. Une vieille Italienne, qui avait émigré toute jeune en Amérique dans les années 40, suivant son fiancé avec juste une petite valise et dix dollars en poche. Une matriarche comme on n'en faisait plus. Sur son lit de mort, malgré près d'un demi-siècle dans le nouveau monde, elle ne parlait toujours pas un mot d'anglais, pourtant, elle n'avait jamais manqué une seule messe du dimanche, pas même lorsque l'église catholique romaine de son quartier avait fermé et qu'elle avait dû aller dans une église adventiste réformée.

 _Peu importe le nom qu'ils se donnent. Un croyant est un croyant et Dieu est Dieu, quel que soit le nom que nous, simples mortels, lui donnons !_

C'était ce qu'elle avait répondu à son fils, lorsqu'il lui avait demandé pourquoi elle allait prier avec « ces gens ».

Révolutionnaire, et pourtant relique vivante d'une époque depuis longtemps révolue.

« _Nonna_ , es-tu fière de moi ? » murmura-t-elle au néant.

Le silence lui répondit.

Ça n'avait aucun importance, car elle était fière d'elle-même.

 _Il était tard, ou plutôt atrocement tôt, pourtant le village fourmillait encore d'activités._

 _Partout des braseros illuminaient d'éclats dansants les façades des bâtiments. Tandis que l'odeur de la viande grillée et de l'alcool se dispersait lentement sur la plaine, une voix ou quelques notes solitaires s'élevaient, chantant avec plus ou moins de talent un air humain._

 _Ce soir-là, il n'y avait eu aucun couvre-feu. Il eut l'intuition qu'il n'y en aurait plus jamais. Car pour les habitant d'Estain, ils n'étaient plus des prédateurs, alliés mais toujours dangereux, mais les frères immortels qui les protégeraient sans hésiter, au prix même de leur vie._

 _Alignés sous des draps blancs dans une grange, tous égaux dans la mort, se trouvaient quarante-huit cadavres, ou du moins les restes plus ou moins intacts de quarante-huit des leurs. Seize_ wraiths _alphas et trente-deux humains. Les quelques deux cents drones morts dans l'attaque avaient quand à eux été entassés à côté en attente de leur incinération. En une seule bataille, ils avaient perdu plus d'un tiers de leurs alphas et presque tous leurs drones. Ils étaient morts parce qu'ils s'étaient jetés en première ligne pour protéger leurs frères humains, si fragiles et si délicats._

 _Ils étaient morts parce qu'ils avaient choisi de voir en ces humains plus que des sources de nourriture ou de distraction. Parce que, sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte, ces humains étaient devenus leur précieux frères mortels._

 _« A quoi pensez-vous, Filymn ? » demanda Salilymn, tout en tendant son gobelet vide à la jeune femme rousse qui, assise sur un tonnelet, faisait office de serveuse._

 _« Que nous avons besoin d'un nom... » répondit-il, songeur._

 _« Que voulez-vous dire ? » l'interrogea Esal'kan, tout en lançant pour la dixième fois au moins un bâton à un gamin, tout chancelant sur ses frêles jambes mais encore plein d'énergie malgré l'heure tardive, qui partit le chercher en riant._

 _Il prit le temps de composer sa réponse._

 _« Je crois qu'aujourd'hui l'a démontré. Nous avons de multiples origines... Treize ruches, et au moins trente tribus humaines différentes, et pourtant aujourd'hui, nous sommes... comment dire... un seul peuple. Il nous faut un nom, un nom qui nous désigne tous, quelle que soit notre race ou notre origine. »_

 _Quelques grognements acquiescèrent, tandis que chacun réfléchissait._

 _« Delleb'shii ? La ruche de Delleb ? » suggéra Trel'kan._

 _« Non, ça ne va pas ! Nous ne lui avons pas tous juré allégeance. »_

 _« Alors je suppose que la tribu Gady n'irait pas non plus... » grommela Sombre._

 _« Non, en effet .» acquiesça-t-il._

 _« Le peuple de l'improbable ? » suggéra la rousse._

 _« Tu es ivre, Olia ! Comme cette planète s'appelle Oumana, je propose les oumaniens .» répliqua Lector, un des hommes de la tribu de Sama, au moins aussi ivre qu'elle._

 _« Hey, les habitants d'Oumana s'appelle les Oumanets ! » protesta la femelle._

 _« Vous êtes amusants, humains... » ricana Râ'kan, qui contrairement à lui et à la plupart de ses frères, avait bu la liqueur des hommes sans aucune modération._

 _« Tu nous trouves drôles,_ wraith _?! » siffla Lector, levant sa chope en signe de défi._

 _« Oui, très... Oumana... Ouman... humain... Vous appelez votre planète comme votre race... c'est ridicule... Comme si on appelait nos vaisseaux_ wraitshhh _... » baragouina-t-il, l'élocution rendue laborieuse par l'alcool._

 _Filymn se figea. La bêtise alcoolisée des deux mâles lui avait donné la réponse. C'était brillant ! Génial !_

 _« Comment appelle-t-on une dynastie ? Une reine et tous ses descendants ? » demanda-t-il à ses frères, très excités._

 _« Le nom de la reine mère, plus le suffixe '_ shii _. Pourquoi ? » répondit Esal'kan, perplexe._

 _« Parce que c'est un nom parfait ! Ouman'shii ! Non ? »_

 _« Human'shii ?! Le clan humain? C'est nul... » protesta mollement Râ'kan._

 _« Mais non, abruti. Ouman'shii. Comme la planète et comme Oumma (1) : l'alliance par-delà les liens du sang et l'origine! » répondit-il un peu sèchement, vexé du peu d'enthousiasme général._

 _« Heu... Messire_ wraith _, ça veut dire quoi chi ? » demanda la rousse en chancelant sur son tonneau._

 _«_ 'Shii _! C'est un très ancien terme_ wraith _. On pourrait grossièrement le traduire par clan, tribu, mais aussi chant ou toile d'Esprit. C'est le lien invisible qui lie les membres d'une ruche entre eux, c'est le concept autour desquels les esprits gravitent, et l'entité unique qui naît de l'union de tous. » expliqua-t-il._

 _Le silence retomba sur leur petit groupe, tandis que chacun tentait d'appréhender les concepts au mieux de ses facultés plus ou moins entamées par l'alcool._

 _« Donc si on traduit, on serait le clan qui se fiche des origines tant que le but est le même ? » demanda Lector en lorgnant au fond de sa chope._

 _« Heu... oui, humain. »_

 _« C'est bien ! » approuva l'homme avec un grand sourire béat._

 _« Ouman'shii... C'est vrai que c'est joli... Je lève mon verre aux Ouman'shii alors ! » beugla la rousse, envoyant de la liqueur voler dans le ciel nocturne._

 _« Vive les Ouman'shii ! »_

 _Le chœur de voix le surprit, alors que tous levaient leur verre en direction des étoiles en un salut unanime._

 _« Vive les Ouman'shii ! » murmura-t-il, un étrange sentiment de contentement lui réchauffant le cœur._

Le cri de ralliement était venu un peu de nulle part, mais il s'était répandu de feu en feu, reprit par des centaines de voix. Ainsi donc, ils étaient les Ouman'shii. Cela lui convenait.

Rosanna tourna un regard interrogateur vers Delleb, gracieusement assise sur un banc de l'autre côté du grand feu. La reine lui sourit. Un sourire féroce et arrogant de prédateur. Elle acquiesça d'un imperceptible mouvement de la tête.

« Un vieil adage terrien dit qu'une idée, un concept ne commence à vraiment exister que lorsqu'on le nomme... » murmura Kang, songeur.

« Alors, nous existons vraiment... » répondit-elle, pas moins pensive.

« Oui, Rosanna Gady, nous existons vraiment, et si nous voulons que cette existence se pérennise, il devient urgent d'agir et d'asseoir notre pouvoir. » prophétisa la reine.

« Je sais Delleb, je sais. Mais avec tout le respect que je vous dois, après ce qui s'est passé cet après-midi, je crois qu'il est évident que vous êtes la seule personne ici à pouvoir vous asseoir sur le trône de Silla. »

« Pourquoi ? Parce que je faisais partie de l'équipage qui a détruit le croiseur, tandis que vous vous battiez ici, sur le sol, avec une ridicule petite dague ? » répliqua Delleb, glaciale.

« Non, Delleb ! Parce qu'aucun _wraith_ dans cette galaxie n'acceptera jamais de se soumettre à moi ! Pas après ce qui s'est produit cet après-midi ! » cracha-t-elle, l'incident encore brûlant dans sa mémoire.

Markus lui posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule, tandis qu'il l'enjoignait au silence d'une pensée. Ils n'étaient qu'une poignée à savoir ce qui s'était vraiment passé: les deux Terriens, Jin'shi, et leurs frères de ruches. Et les choses devaient impérativement rester ainsi, pour sa sécurité et, plus encore, pour l'avenir de leur utopie.

La reine se leva néanmoins gracieusement et contourna le foyer avec élégance, puis plus rapide qu'un serpent qui frappe, elle saisit l'artiste par le col et la souleva, provoquant un tollé général.

Markus se redressa d'un bond, mais d'un sifflement rageur, la reine le coupa dans son élan.

« Je ne tolérerai plus que vous insultiez mon intelligence, Rosanna Gady ! Comment osez-vous avoir l'outrecuidance de croire que je suis si stupide et bornée que je n'aie pas remarqué depuis longtemps que vous êtes tout sauf vraiment humaine ?! Vous êtes aussi différente de ces paysans que le sont les deux hybrides. Les humains, aussi joyeux et puissants soient-ils, ne sont jamais que d'obscures lueurs dans l'Esprit, alors que vous, vous êtes l'antithèse d'un _wraith_. Un trou blanc, un puits de lumière et d'énergie scintillante. Vous n'êtes rien comparée aux étoiles brûlantes qu'étaient les Lanthiens, mais chaque recoin de votre âme révèle le sang qui coule dans vos veines. Ne sous-estimez plus jamais ma clairvoyance, humaine, ou il vous en coûtera.» murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

L'artiste fixa la reine millénaire droit dans les yeux, une expression indéchiffrable au visage.

« Vous saviez et vous n'avez rien fait ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

Lentement, la reine la lâcha.

« Non. Les Lanthiens ont toujours été les instruments de notre grandeur. Dans leur immense vanité, ils nous ont « offert » la technologie spatiale, espérant faire de nous des chiens de garde obéissants. Dans leur extraordinaire arrogance, ils nous ont déclaré la guerre lorsque nous avons refusé de nous soumettre, nous forçant à prospérer et à évoluer. Avec cette abyssal aveuglement qui a toujours été le leur, ils se sont opposés à nous, même lorsqu'ils étaient à un contre mille, nous obligeant à nous réinventer et à nous multiplier encore et encore. Ils ont toujours été les vecteurs de notre changement et de notre amélioration. Il y a dix mille ans, ils ont disparu et depuis, nous dépérissons lentement, assis, mous et indolents sur nos trônes pourrissants. Rosanna Gady, dérisoire et vile humaine, vous n'êtes pas mon ennemie. Vous n'êtes pas l'ennemie de ma race, mais l'instrument de notre renaissance. Vous êtes notre vecteur de changement, l'étincelle qui a mis le feu à ce charnier que nous étions devenus. Vous portez en vous la magnifique futilité et l'extraordinaire ingéniosité de vos glorieux et fats ancêtres vaincus. Les _wraiths_ sont fiers, arrogants même, mais les Lanthiens? Ils étaient cent fois, mille fois pire. Pour eux, rien n'était un obstacle valable. Ni les lois immuables de l'univers, ni même les limitations de notre réalité. Ni le temps, ni l'espace, ni les plans d'existence n'ont été des barrières infranchissables pour ces abominations. Toutes les limites, tous les tabous, ils les ont brisés, souvent pour le plus grand mal, parfois pour le plus grand bien. Cette folie vous habite, petite humaine. Vous êtes mon précieux outil et je ne laisserai pas vos pitoyables états d'âme s'opposer à mon dessein, Rosanna Gady. » déclara la reine avec une joie cruelle.

Elle soupira, sinistre.

« Si ce que vous dites est vrai. Delleb, je suis plus une malédiction qu'autre chose... »

« Non, inepte femelle, car vous n'êtes pas Lanthienne, pas vraiment. Vous êtes avant tout et surtout humaine. Votre cœur est humain, empli de toutes ces émotions futiles qui vous caractérisent. Peur, tristesse, joie, amour et tant d'autres. Vous avez l'innocence et la naïveté des humains. Vous êtes venue dans cette galaxie avec cette candeur incongrue, et vous l'avez découverte avec un esprit vierge de tout a priori, dépourvu de vanité ou de présomption. Vous nous avez vu avec plus d'honnêté qu'aucun être jamais né dans Pégase. »

« Je suppose que je devrais vous remercier, Delleb... » maugréa-t-elle.

« Oui, vous devriez. » approuva la reine.

« Pourtant vous venez de me dire que je suis folle et naïve... » persifla la jeune femme, choquée que ce soit ça qui la fasse réagir et pas le fait que la reine ait avoué se servir d'elle comme d'un instrument au service de sa cause... Mais ne faisait elle pas de même avec l'antique alien ?

« Folle, naïve et incroyablement bornée ! Ne pouvez-vous donc jamais prendre un compliment sans tergiverser ? » s'agaça la reine.

« Non, pas quand je n'en comprends pas la raison. »

« Ce que Delleb veut dire, ma douce compagne, c'est que tu es tout ce que nous apprécions et recherchons dans la compagnie des humains : la douceur, la créativité, la patience et la fragilité. Mais aussi tout ce que nous admirions et respections chez les Anciens : la force de caractère, l'acharnement et l'extraordinaire capacité à concevoir l'inconcevable. » traduisit gentiment Markus.

La jeune femme prit quelques instants pour réfléchir.

« Je comprends... Merci, Delleb. Merci à vous tous. » déclara-t-elle, fixant un à un les _wraiths_ présents, qui avaient tous suivi sans le comprendre mais avec attention l'échange, murmuré à mi-voix.

« Alors, vous respecterez notre accord, Rosanna Gady ? » demanda la reine.

« Si vous pensez que j'en suis capable, Delleb, je le ferai. J'ai confiance en votre jugement. » répondit elle avec un petit sourire.

« Ne souriez pas, stupide humaine. Ce n'est pas que ma confiance que vous trahiriez en cas d'échec, mais celle de tout un peuple. De _votre_ peuple, Rosanna Gady. »

* * *

 _(1) En arabe,_ oumma _, ou_ ummat _(communauté, nation) est la communauté des musulmans, indépendamment de leur nationalité, de leurs liens de sang et des pouvoirs politiques qui les gouvernent. Je tiens à préciser que c'est une fantastique coïncidence, car j'avais choisi le terme_ ouman'shii _il y a bien longtemps._


	49. Chapitre 48

Le lendemain comme si la planète entière pleurait ceux qui avaient traversé l'intangible barrière, ce fut sous un ciel désespérément gris et une pluie fine qu'ils enterrèrent leurs morts.

Deux cérémonies distinctes eurent lieu dans les deux cimetières de la communauté. Le plus gros des victimes humaines fut enterré ou immolé, selon les coutumes de chacun, dans le propret cimetière d'Estain, puis les dépouilles restantes - celles de adorateurs et des _wraiths_ \- furent emmenées en une longue processions vers le petit sanctuaire en bordure de forêt.

Après concertation avec les prédateurs survivants, il fut décidé qu'à défaut de pouvoir recycler les dépouilles à bord d'une ruche afin de faire bénéficier de leur matière les générations futures, ils seraient rendus à la terre, nus, non embaumés et seulement couverts d'un fin linceul, afin de nourrir l'écosystème et les créatures qui y rampent, et de participer ainsi au cycle infini de la vie. L'inhumation minimaliste des _wraiths_ remporta également un vif succès auprès de adorateurs et des quelques sympathisants qui, tout comme Rosanna, avaient adopté tatouages et uniformes _wraiths_. C'est donc ainsi qu'ils furent tous mis en terre.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au huitième corps, Dampa s'avança d'un pas et toussota pour attirer l'attention.

« Comme beaucoup le savent, il y a trois ans, moi et mes collègues terriens avons été attaqués et capturés par des _wraiths_ lors d'une expédition sur une cité Ancienne en ruine. S'est ensuivie une longue et douloureuse épopée qui a coûté la vie à beaucoup des nôtres. Durant trois ans, j'ai haï ces _wraiths_ , viscéralement. Même ici, sur Oumana, alors que je travaillais à vos côtés, que je vous confiais ma vie sans hésiter, je les haïssais. Dans mon esprit, il y avait deux types de _wraiths_ : vous, mes alliés, mes amis, les _wraiths_... Ouman'shii capables de bonté, et les autres, des monstres abjects et répugnants qui ne méritaient qu'une mort lente dans d'atroces souffrances.

"Puis, il y a quelques semaines, lorsque nous sommes retournés là-bas, j'ai découvert qu'un de mes « frères » _wraiths_ , un de mes alliés, avait été une des abominations qui ont pris la vie de tant des miens. J'aurais pu me dire qu'il avait changé, qu'il avait « vu la vérité » ou quelque ânerie du genre, mais la compassion du Bouddha en soit remerciée, il n'en a rien été. J'ai réalisé qu'il n'avait pas changé. Qu'il était un mortel prédateur, cruel et brutal, bien avant ma naissance, et qu'il le serait toujours, tout comme, alors même que nous souffrions dans les geôles de sa ruche, il était un être sensible, capable d'amour, de joie et de bonté.

"J'ai réalisé que pour moi et les miens, il était un monstrueux tueur, et qu'à ses yeux, nous étions les immondes assassins qui lui avaient arraché un être cher. Une âme qu'il avait sans doute aimée pendant des siècles ou des millénaires. Il savait qui nous étions, et pourtant, il a fait ce que peu d'humains seraient capables de faire : il nous a pardonné, et s'est allié avec nous pour servir une cause plus grande. Il a fait table rase du passé, a tout abandonné derrière lui, son histoire, sa haine et son nom et est devenu Kaly'kym, pilote sans vaisseau et guerrier sans peur. Aveuglé par ma propre colère, j'ai refusé d'entendre qui il était autrefois. Je ne sais pas quel âge il avait, encore moins quel était son nom. Tout ce que je sais de lui, c'est que du jour où il a traversé la Porte à celui de sa mort, il s'est battu avec férocité à mes côtés. Il a été un frère d'armes au côté duquel j'ai été fier de combattre. Il a donné sa vie pour préserver les nôtres. Il a donné la seule chose qu'il possédait encore pour que nous puissions vivre auprès de ceux que nous aimons, parce que - j'aime à le croire - il ne voulait pas qu'un autre vive la perte atroce d'un être cher. Illan'kan était mon féroce ennemi, mais son compagnon, celui qui a partagé sa vie, était mon non moins féroce allié. Tous deux ont été de fiers et braves combattants qui ont sacrifié leur existence pour les leurs. Ils méritent de reposer ensemble, réunis pour l'éternité. »

Il se sentait un peu stupide, alors que le silence retombait et que les fossoyeurs improvisés déposaient précautionneusement la dépouille tout contre les ossements blanchis d'Illan'kan dans la tombe réouverte à sa demande.

Que valait un beau discours ? Pas grand-chose face à l'égoïsme et à la bassesse de son comportement antérieur. Il avait passé toute son enfance à apprendre la compassion pour toute chose, et pourtant il n'avait réussi à faire preuve de bonté envers l'alien que trop tard. C'était au mieux mesquin de sortir un tel baratin, alors qu'il n'avait jamais remercié le _wraith_ de son vivant.

« J'aurais dû m'excuser... ce que je lui ai dit était injuste... » souffla Amanda à côté de lui, se faisait écho de ses pensées.

« Tu étais en colère... »

« Oui, mais tout ce que tu as dit était vrai. Toi aussi tu étais en colère, pourtant tu ne lui as pas hurlé dessus... C'est toi qui a demandé à ce qu'on ramène aussi le guerrier... Je me sens nulle. » maugréa-t-elle alors que les premières pelletées de terre détrempée recouvraient les deux corps, qui se faisaient face, intimes jusque dans la mort.

« Ne vous en faites pas, Amanda Strauss, Dampa Kang. Je suis certain que ses dernières pensées étaient emplies de la fierté et de la joie d'être tombé pour une si noble cause. Ce que vous nous offrez aujourd'hui est précieux, pour nous tous. Un _wraith_ seul n'a aucune importance, il n'est qu'une pièce remplaçable d'une plus grande entité, sa ruche. Il est rare que sa disparition soit même remarquée par les siens, et si par avance c'est le cas, celui ou ceux qui le pleurent ne peuvent en aucun cas montrer leurs souffrances, car ils seraient aussitôt jugés faibles et fragiles. Depuis que nous existons, il en va ainsi. Nous, déviants, mutilés et autres traîtres, plus que tout autre avons renoncé depuis longtemps à toute considération. Pour nous, la simple idée de pouvoir être utile, fut-ce dans la mort, est un grand réconfort. Savoir que nous faisons partie d'une ruche, d'un clan, est une joie immense, et savoir que nous ne serons pas oubliés, jetés comme de vulgaires déchets est... inimaginables... C'est... » expliqua Markus.

« ...C'est extraordinaire » acheva Trel'kan, qui s'était approché en silence.

« Vraiment ? » demanda la soldate, dubitative.

Les deux _wraiths_ acquiescèrent gravement.

Les dernières dépouilles furent enterrées, quelques oraisons funèbres prononcées, puis chacun retourna tristement à ses tâches du jour, sous un ciel toujours aussi sinistre.

Pour Rosanna, cela consistait à se rendre sur une certaine planète afin de prendre contact avec l'homme nommé Zannen.

Elle trouva le paysan à la peau tannée par le soleil en train de labourer son champ sous un soleil écrasant. Après l'avoir dévisagée avec méfiance, il avait finalement accepté de transmettre son message. « Je vous attends au même endroit que la dernière fois. »

Elle était ensuite partie en _Jumper_ pour le monde glaciaire et ses sources chaudes, emmenant avec elle Markus, Filymn et une demi-douzaine d'autre _wraiths_ \- tous volontaires -.

Tandis qu'elle s'installait dans la petite cabane à présent familière en compagnie du traqueur géant, les autres, ombres invisibles, patrouillaient infatigablement les alentours.

Une journée s'était déjà écoulée, et lassée, elle avait fini par aller se baigner. Prudente, elle avait toutefois gardé ses sous-vêtements, tout comme Markus qui l'avait accompagnée.

« A ton avis, pourquoi Tom a-t-il pu piloter l' _Utopia_ ? Tu penses que c'est une défaillance, comme le suggère Zil'reyn ? » demanda-t-elle, principalement pour faire la conversation.

Elle observa avec curiosité Markus passer par toute une gamme d'imperceptibles expressions.

« Non. Peut-être. Je ne sais pas... »

« Markus... »

« Je ne sais pas trop... mais il s'est aussi passé des choses étranges avec moi. Tu te souviens quand j'ai touché le fauteuil et qu'il s'est activé tout seul ? »

« Heu... oui, on avait supposé que c'était un faux contact ou quelque chose comme ça, non ? »

« Oui, c'est ce que j'avais aussi pensé. Mais avant hier, dans le _Jumper_ , quand on a failli percuter ce _Dart_... Je savais qu'il fallait l'esquiver, et c'est comme s'il m'avait obéi. »

« Tu en es certain ? »

« Non, c'était trop fugace. »

« On a le _Jumper_ , pourquoi ne pas faire l'expérience ? De toute manière, c'est pas comme si on avait mieux à faire en attendant ce rat de laboratoire, non ? » proposa-t-elle en se relevant.

Avec un soupir, il acquiesça.

 _Les choses s'enchaînaient trop vite. Comme une minuscule chute de neige qui entraîne plaque après plaque jusqu'à ce que ce soit toute la montagne qui descende en une gigantesque avalanche._

 _« Je suis assis, et maintenant je fais quoi ? » demanda-t-il, terriblement intimidé par les commandes devant lui._

 _« Heu... pose tes mains sur le tableau de bord et essaie de l'allumer. Essaie de penser à la carte, par exemple » suggéra sa compagne, qui n'en menait pas beaucoup plus large._

 _Posant ses mains sur les manettes, il ferma les yeux. Ce devait être comme pour un_ Dart _. La carte. Affiche la carte ! ordonna-t-il mentalement, en vain._

 _Il réessaya, ses pensées un peu plus incisives._

 _« Markus... le_ Jumper _n'est pas conscient. Ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de lui faire peur... » nota l'artiste dans sa tête._

 _« Et bien, explique-moi comment tu procèdes ! » s'agaça-t-il, frustré par l'exercice._

 _« Je pense juste à me connecter, c'est comme enfiler des lunettes. Tu n'y penses pas vraiment, et en même temps tu te concentres dessus pour ne pas te mettre une branche dans les yeux... C'est pas clair, hein ? »bafouilla-t-elle._

 _« Non, ce n'est pas clair » gronda-t-il, agacé d'être aussi prodigieusement indisposé par le vaisseau récalcitrant._

 _« Ok... Essaie de lâcher prise, comme pour méditer... Voilà. Maintenant, baisse tes barrières et laisse ton esprit flotter. Non, n'essaies pas d'attraper quelque chose. Sois juste présent. Ressens et perçois. Voilà, là. Tu le sens ? »_

 _Il tâtonna délicatement autour de lui. C'était étrange. Un infime frémissement qu'il n'aurait jamais perçu si elle ne le lui avait pas dit. Comme un son qu'il ne pouvait pas entendre. Une vibration juste hors de sa portée. Une vibration qui sonnait comme l'esprit de sa compagnie d'une note claire et cristalline._

 _Il tenta de s'accorder sur cette note, se laissant emplir de l'énergie limpide de sa femelle, des milliers de pensées qu'elle avait partagé avec lui, de l'empreinte qu'elle avait laissé sur son âme._

 _La vibration augmenta, puis soudain ce ne fut plus une perception abstraite, mais un flux constant d'images et de paramètres. Le petit vaisseau prit vie sous ses mains, les touches s'illuminant tandis qu'une carte holographique se déroulait devant eux._

 _Sous la surprise, il reflua instinctivement derrière ses barrières et le vaisseau s'éteignit dans un chuintement._

 _« J'y crois pas ! Ça a marché ! Réessaie ! » exulta-t-elle._

 _Avec un grognement féroce, il replongea dans ses pensées._

 _Il savait à présent quoi chercher, et il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour retrouver la vibration et s'y accorder. Cette fois, il ne perdit pas sa concentration, et d'une pensée, il fit s'afficher la carte, puis un rapport d'état, avant de faire disparaître l'écran et de démarrer les moteurs._

 _Le_ Jumper _était plus lent qu'un_ Dart _, mais aussi infiniment plus maniable. Il pensait "Monte" et le vaisseau montait à la verticale, alors qu'un_ Dart _aurait au mieux pu suivre une trajectoire ascendante._

 _A gauche, et le petit vaisseau virait presque à angle droit et filait dans la direction qu'il voulait._

 _Déploie les nacelles, accélère et affiche la console de tir. C'était grisant. L'esprit du_ Jumper _était froid et purement technologique. Il n'était que métal et codes, dépourvu de la petite étincelle vivante des_ Darts _, pourtant il réagissait instantanément, comme s'il s'agissait d'une extension de son propre corps et pas d'une machine. Il fit faire quelques cabrioles au vaisseau, avant de filer dans l'espace, loin hors de l'atmosphère de la planète. Une fois stabilisé sur une orbite haute, il relâcha les commandes et se tourna vers sa compagne, assise un peu crispée dans le siège voisin._

 _« Je peux piloter un_ Jumper _. Tom peut piloter l'_ Utopia _. Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il, tentant en vain de retenir les éclats d'excitation qui transparaissait dans sa voix._

 _« D'après le rapport de Zil'reyn, Tom a dû ponctionner presque toute leur vie à Jiu et à Liu pour y parvenir... » réfléchit-elle tout haut._

 _« C'est exact. »_

 _« Et Jiu est le seul à part moi à pouvoir piloter l'_ Utopia _. Il a un gène naturel très puissant. »_

 _« Ça aurait à voir avec l'énergie ? »_

 _« Peut-être, ou autre chose... Le taux vibratoire ? L'aura ? Une énergie métapsychique ? Plus le gène est puissant, plus l'énergie ressemble à celle des Anciens... ou un truc du genre. Je n'en sais rien.» suggéra-t-elle, dubitative._

 _« Pourtant, je le sais d'expérience, il m'a fallu des mois de dons quotidiens pour m'imprégner autant de ton énergie, et donc de ce truc dont tu parles, quel qu'il soit. Alors je suis certain que même avec une ponction presque totale, Tom n'aurais pas pu s'imprégner assez profondément et durablement de l'énergie de Jiu pour que ça fonctionne. » nota-t-il._

 _« Markus, tu es bien naïf parfois ! Ce n'est pas parce que Drane et Milena leur ont strictement interdit de partager leur force vitale qu'ils ne le font pas. Ce sont des adolescents et les meilleurs amis du monde. S'ils peuvent défier l'autorité et au passage partager quelque chose d'aussi excitant, crois-moi, ça fait longtemps qu'ils le font ! »_

 _« Admettons. Donc, si je suis ton raisonnement, si un_ wraith _ponctionne un humain, il absorbe un peu de son ADN, et sur des générations cela provoquera une lente évolution, mais s'il se fait offrir cette énergie, il n'y a pas d'échange d'ADN, mais son « empreinte énergétique » sera teintée par celle d'un donneur régulier ? »_

 _« C'est mon hypothèse, et si le donneur est porteur d'un gène très exalté, le_ wraith _finira par avoir une « empreinte » similaire reconnue par la technologie Ancienne. »_

 _« Si cette théorie est exacte, les possibilités sont démentes. Ce serait l'équivalent de votre génothérapie ! »_

 _« C'est terrifiant, oui ! Imagine des milliers de_ wraiths _capables d'utiliser la technologie Ancienne ! » (1)_

 _Il gronda. Elle avait raison. C'était à double tranchant._

 _Si lui ou Tom pouvaient l'utiliser, qu'est-ce qui empêcherait tous leurs semblables de s'emparer d'autres carcasses de vaisseaux et de s'en servir contre eux ?_

 _« Plus rien ne les empêchera de franchir le vide entre les galaxies... » réalisa avec horreur Rosanna._

 _« C'est trop dangereux. » reconnut-il._

 _« Je vais en parler à Léonard, mais personne d'autre ne doit savoir. »_

 _«Tant que nous n'en savons pas plus, cela me paraît en effet sage, ma douce humaine. » acquiesça -t-il._

 _« Les autres sur la planète ? » demanda-t-elle soudain inquiète._

 _« Ne t'inquiète pas, nos actions leur sont à moitiés imprévisibles et, de leur point de vue, j'ai fait une méditation bizarre durant une ballade impromptue en_ Jumper _tout en étant connecté à quelque chose qu'ils ne peuvent pas sentir. Ils penseront tous qu'il s'agissait juste de toi aux commandes du vaisseau. »_

 _« Parfait. »_

 _« Tu nous ramènes ? » proposa-t-il, se levant avec élégance avant de lui désigner le siège._

 _« Pas tout de suite... » supplia-t-elle en venant se blottir contre lui._

 _« Ksss, larve au cœur tendre.» se moqua-t-il, en la serrant néanmoins dans ses bras avec tendresse._

Pour Milena, le retour au monde des vivants avait été placé sous le signe des Anciens, et fut pour le moins compliqué. L'avalanche d'informations à digérer lui avait donné la nausée.

Elle était presque morte, mais son amie, Rosanna la rêveuse, l'artiste, l'avait ramenée et guérie grâce à d'extraordinaires pouvoirs. Son fils, un _wraith_ , avait pris les commandes d'un vaisseau lanthien sorti des âges, terreur de cette race immortelle, et leur avait ainsi permis de gagner cette bataille. Enfin, ils avaient gagné au prix de lourdes pertes, mais cela n'était qu'un répit de courte durée, et il devenait urgent de se soustraire à la menace _wraith_.

Mais tout cela n'était rien face au désarroi de Tom, qui une fois le soulagement de la voir plus en forme que jamais, s'était à nouveau abîmé dans l'imbroglio nauséabond de honte, de répulsion et de rage que lui inspirait son acte. Il avait rendu chaque année prise à ses amis, mais malgré toutes leurs réassurances, il ne décolérait pas et il était évident que quelque chose s'était brisé en lui. Quelque chose, une innocence était morte.

Pas plus que Jin'shi, elle n'était parvenue à le consoler. Lorsque pour la dixième fois au moins l'adolescent lui avait craché par la porte fermée de sa chambre qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre, elle se résolut à aller demander de l'aide.

Après tout, même si l'archéologue se nourrissait aussi d'énergie, ce n'était que d'une manière absolument passive et inoffensive. Quant à elle, elle connaissait cette atroce sensation de sa force vitale arrachée en même temps que son âme et la brûlure insupportable et grisante de la vie qui gorgeait à nouveau chacune de ses cellules, mais elle n'avait été que du côté de Liu et Jiu. Elle ne pouvait vraiment pas comprendre.

Elle se mit en quête de Markus, ou de Filymn, qu'elle avait fini par apprécier pour sa discrétion et sa politesse, mais à défaut de trouver un des deux frères, tout deux en mission en compagnie de Rosanna, elle se rabattit sur le commandant, qui lui offrit un entretien deux jours plus tard, lorsqu'il ne serait plus débordé par les débriefings et autres opérations urgentes, ce qu'elle déclina, un peu pressée.

Léonard l'écouta attentivement tout en réparant une console de l' _Utopia_ mise à mal par le combat, mais il ne put l'aider, ne trouvant rien d'autre à lui répondre qu'un « Nous sommes des prédateurs, il va falloir qu'il s'y fasse, capitaine Giacometti. »

Elle errait dans le village _wraith_ , dont une bonne moitié des bâtiments avaient été touchés par des tirs, et que les habitants réparaient avec soin, lorsqu'elle avisa Miel, assise sur un pan de mur effondré, tentant de convaincre un Aube récalcitrant de prendre un biberon de lait.

« Bonjour Miel, bonjour Aube ! » les salua-t-elle, alors que le petit sautait sur l'occasion d'échapper au goûter dont il ne voulait pas et se précipitait en chancelant vers elle, de cette démarche incertaine des tout-petits qui se redressent à peine.

Elle se hâta à sa rencontre, réceptionnant le bambin de justesse alors qu'il chutait en riant.

« Dis donc, toi ! Tu es si content de me voir ? » demanda-t-elle à l'enfant en le hissant dans ses bras.

Le petit opina du chef vigoureusement, tout en mâchouillant un pan de sa veste d'uniforme de plus en plus usée.

Sa mère se releva d'un bond, l'air catastrophé.

« Pardonnez-le, Capitaine ! Il ne sait pas encore se tenir! » s'excusa-t-elle en venant récupérer le petit, qui ne protesta que pour la forme.

« Il n'y a pas de mal, Miel. Cette tache de bave, là sur l'épaule de ma veste, c'est mon fils qui l'a faite la nuit passée en me dormant dessus... et il a quatorze ans ! » répondit-elle avec un sourire.

La femme sembla profondément perdue et presque choquée.

« Le seigneur Tom ?! » finit-elle par demander à mi-voix.

« Lui-même. Il est fier, et courageux, mais il reste un enfant. Cette bataille l'a beaucoup secoué. Il a dû faire des choses... dont il peine à se remettre. Je préfère et de loin qu'il dorme avec moi et me bave dessus plutôt que de le laisser seul pour affronter ses démons et ses peurs.» expliqua-t-elle.

« Je suis sincèrement désolée, Madame. Si je puis faire quoi que ce soit pour vous ou Monseigneur...» compatit la femme en s'inclinant, son enfant toujours dans ses bras.

« Merci, Miel, mais par pitié, commencez par cesser de l'appeler Monseigneur ! » grinça la soldate, avant de pousser un petit cri, alors qu'une idée lui venait.

« Vous ne pouvez pas m'aider, mais peut-être qu'Esal'kan le peut. Savez-vous où il est ? »

« Mon maître aide à déblayer les décombres là-bas, Capitaine. Désirez-vous que j'aille le chercher ? » demanda Miel en désignant une des maisons à demi effondrées.

« Non, essayez plutôt de convaincre ce jeune homme de prendre son goûter.» répondit-elle en tapotant affectueusement la tête du petit qui protesta d'un petit sifflement outré digne d'un _wraith_.

Elle trouva effectivement le guerrier assis en équilibre sur une poutre à près de six mètres du sol, occupé à sectionner à grands coups de hache un madrier abîmé par un tir de _Dart_.

« Esal'kan, pourrais-je vous parler quand vous aurez un moment ? » demanda-t-elle, plissant les yeux pour se protéger de la poussière qui volait partout.

« Je termine de sectionner cette poutre et je pourrai vous accorder mon attention, Milena Giacometti.» répondit-il dans un grognement.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, dans un craquement assourdissant la solive tombait lourdement au sol, suivie de peu par le _wraith_ qui atterrit souplement, se redressant élégamment, sa hache à la main, pour se diriger vers elle à pas félin.

Il n'y avait aucune animosité ni même d'agressivité dans son attitude, et pourtant son cœur rata un battement, avant de repartir bien plus vite, la proie en elle la suppliant de fuir.

« Vous désiriez me parler, capitaine Giacometti ? » demanda-t-il, affable.

De la tête, elle lui fit signe de la suivre, puis une fois qu'ils furent dehors, un peu à l'écart, elle lui expliqua son problème.

Le _wraith_ resta de longs instants immobile, inexpressif, mais elle ne broncha pas, sachant qu'il réfléchissait.

Finalement, il se ranima.

« J'accepte de parler à Tom. Je n'ai jamais eu de problème similaire au sien, car je n'ai jamais eu à vider d'adorateur, mais je ne puis qu'imaginer la peine que je ressentirais si j'étais contraint de me nourrir ainsi de Miel ou d'Aube. »

« Merci ! Merci beaucoup ! »

« Ne me remerciez pas, Milena Giacometti. C'est à votre... fils de le faire. »

« Bien sûr. Néanmoins, merci quand même, Esal'kan! » répéta-t-elle alors que l'alien repartait à sa tâche.

Le guerrier se figea, sa hache négligemment jetée sur son épaule.

« J'ignore si c'est une chance ou un malheur pour cette larve d'être ici, mais il est de coutume sur les ruches que si un petit s'attache à un humain, qu'il soit adorateur ou non, ce dernier soit le premier véritable repas de cette larve. Cela, dit-on, forge le caractère et endurcit l'âme contre la faiblesse de cœur... » gronda-t-il avant de reprendre sa route comme si de rien n'était.

Méditant ces tristes paroles, Milena repartit en direction d'Estain et de ses propres tâches, bien nombreuses, sous un ciel toujours gris, mais sans plus de pluie.

* * *

(1) _Si certains doutent encore de ma manie de proposer des solutions à plusieurs niveaux, relisez donc la_ Rumeur stellaire _« Au nom de la science » en attendant d'avoir la solution complète, car tout comme le don de Rosanna, ça fait un moment que je prépare ce coup-ci. Les deux sont d'ailleurs intimement liés, et forment le cœur des prochains arcs narratifs._


	50. Chapitre 49

Rosanna se sentit un peu coupable tandis qu'elle se blottissait bien au chaud sous les épaisses couvertures aux côtés de Markus, alors que les autres patrouillaient toujours la zone dans le blizzard glacial.

« Ne te tracasse pas, ma douce compagne. Nous ne sommes pas aussi délicats que les humains et ils savent que c'est leur mission. Ce serait un déshonneur pour eux de faillir à ta protection pour une chose aussi futile d'un peu de neige.» lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille, frottant affectueusement son menton contre son épaule.

« Si ce sont mes gardes du corps, ils pourraient au moins descendre dans la caldera, où la température est au-dessus de zéro ! » protesta-t-elle.

« Et qui garderait la Porte ou le _Jumper_ ? » répondit Markus avec douceur.

« N'empêche ! »

« Ils se sont tous portés volontaires pour cette mission. Si tu le désires, tu n'as qu'à leur proposer de venir ici. Ils refuseront tous. »

« Je sais Markus ! Je sais ! » s'exaspéra-t-elle, s'enfonçant dans les draps avec un soupir vaincu.

Un petit grondement amusé lui fit jeter un regard assassin au _wraith_ , qui appuyé sur un coude l'observait, un sourire en coin aux lèvres.

« Quoi ?! » siffla-t-elle.

« Je crois qu'un humain dirait que tu es parfois très mignonne, ma douce compagne. » répondit-il d'un ton tranquille.

Prise de court par son commentaire, elle rougit violemment, remontant instinctivement les draps sur son visage pour cacher ses joues en feu.

« Encore plus quand tu fais ça ! » ricana-t-il sans aucune méchanceté.

Elle n'osa pas ressortir de sa très relative cachette.

Après quelques instants, elle sentit le matelas bouger alors que Markus se déplaçait, puis elle sentit sa présence solide et chaude, alors qu'il s'enroulait autour d'elle, appuyant son torse contre son dos, et l'enserrant doucement dans ses bras. Avec un ronronnement satisfait, comme un gros chat heureux, le _wraith_ vint frotter sa tête contre la sienne, et elle y répondit instinctivement, oubliant sa gêne.

Elle somnolait ainsi depuis quelques heures, bercée par la lente respiration de Markus, leurs doigts entremêlés, leurs cœurs battant à l'unisson, lorsque quelque chose la tira de son sommeil.

Elle examina la situation quelques instants, estimant l'urgence, puis avec un soupir de dépit se résolut à se lever. Sa vessie ne la laisserait pas se rendormir avant qu'elle ne l'ait vidée.

Avec un petit frisson, elle enfila son manteau, puis se glissa dehors. Les lagons turquoise brillaient sous la lune d'acier et le silence glacial de la nuit. Elle se savait observée, veillée par de dangereux immortels, et pourtant ce monde avait ce pouvoir étrange de la faire se sentir seule au monde.

Resserrant les pans de son manteau, elle se dirigea vers la petite palissade et le vague trou qui faisait office de toilettes, sur le côté de la cabane.

Elle allait se recoucher, mais quelque chose la retint, et retirant sa main du battant de bois, elle traversa les bassins en silence, suivant l'étroit passage de pierres, jusqu'au sentier de chèvre qui menait hors de la caldera.

Hors du cratère, loin du règne de chaleur des sources chaudes, seule la lumière froide et acérée de la lune éclairait la vaste plaine couverte de neige immaculée.

Il n'y avait rien sur cette plaine, seulement parcourue de vagues tourbillons blancs, puis, lentement, insensiblement, une silhouette, puis deux, puis trois, sortirent du néant, avançant lentement mais implacablement vers elle.

Elle laissa les prédateurs venir à elle, fascinée. Silencieux et inhumains, immortels et puissants. Silhouettes d'abord anonymes, ils devinrent des individus, uniques et précieux, alors qu'ils s'approchaient et que leur traits se révélaient à elle sous les rayons lunaires.

Elle détailla chaque tatouage, chaque infime variation dans leurs coiffures ou leurs atours. Un des guerriers portait une bague d'aligate qui couvrait ses phalanges et la griffe de son index droit. Un autre arborait fièrement deux perles de pierre noire à son long bouc. Le troisième, plus fin et élancé que les deux autres, avait fait tailler son manteau de telle sorte que les pans effleurent le sol avec grâce, dissimulant ses pieds et donnant l'illusion qu'il glissait légèrement plutôt que marchait. Comment pouvait-on ne pas les différencier ? Au-delà de leurs tatouages, tous différents, et de leurs bijoux, leurs traits étaient aussi uniques et reconnaissables que ceux de n'importe quel humain. Un nez un peu plus droit ou plus épaté, des fentes respiratoires plus ou moins allongées, des lèvres parfois pleines, parfois fuyantes.

« Madame. Nous sommes a votre service.» déclara le guerrier au long manteau avec un élégant salut de la tête.

« Merci. Je venais m'assurer que tout va bien pour vous ici. » répondit-elle, un peu perturbée par la déférence de ce _wraith_ qu'elle connaissait à peine.

« Tout est calme. Nous sommes toujours seuls dans ce système, Madame. » répondit-il avec une nouvelle révérence.

« Heu, très bien. Mais hum... vous n'avez pas froid ? » demanda-t-elle, soudain un peu intimidée par les trois guerriers dont elle ne savait guère plus que le nom.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Madame. Nous ne courons aucun risque d'hypothermie. »

« Certes, mais on peut avoir froid sans risquer l'hypotermie .» objecta-t-elle.

Elle vit les trois guerriers échanger un regard, et elle le devina, quelques pensées.

« Votre générosité nous touche, Madame Gady, mais n'ayez aucune crainte. Tout va bien pour nous. » répéta-t-il avec douceur.

« D'accord. J'ai tout de même une question. Pourquoi vous êtes-vous portés volontaires pour venir ici, alors qu'il ne s'agit que d'une mission de contact et que les conditions climatiques ne sont vraiment pas des plus douces ? »

« Je ne peux parler qu'en mon nom, Madame, mais j'ai entendu... des choses et après vous avoir vu piloter ce chasseur Ancien hier, j'étais... curieux de découvrir vos étonnantes méthodes de commandement. » répondit le premier guerrier, l'air mal à l'aise.

« En somme, vous vouliez voir si tout ce que l'on raconte sur moi est vrai ? »

Le _wraith_ baissa les yeux, l'air mortifié et soumis.

Elle sourit et se tourna vers les deux autres.

« Et vous? »

« Esal'kan parle beaucoup de vous et des autres atlantes. J'ai déjà été en mission sous les ordres du capitaine Giacometti et j'ai travaillé aux côtés de ses soldats : Dampa Kang et Amanda Strauss. J'apprécie leur sens de l'honneur et leur combativité. Malgré leur... humanité, ce sont de bons guerriers, Madame. » répondit celui avec la bague.

« Je suis sûr qu'ils seraient honorés du compliment, mais vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, heu... Trel'kan, c'est ça? »

Le _wraith_ acquiesça.

« Ils sont différents des autres humains, moins... ennuyeux, et pourtant ils parlent de vous comme d'une énigme, d'un mystère, Madame. Ils vous respectent beaucoup et apprécient votre immense sagesse et votre grande force... »

« Ca va, ça va, mollo sur les flatteries ! » le coupa-t-elle court.

« Pardon, Madame. »

« En gros, vous aussi vous vouliez savoir si les rumeurs sont vraies ? » résuma-t-elle avec un soupir.

Le _wraith_ acquiesça, soudain bien pâle.

« Et vous... Râ'kan ? »

« Pardonnez-moi mon irrespect, Madame. » déclara-t-il simplement, ne tentant même pas de justifier sa curiosité.

« Bon, vous êtes curieux et alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire amusé, alors qu'elle observait le tressaillement des trois _wraiths_.

« Madame Gady. Y a-t-il un problème ? » demanda Filymn, sorti du bois proche comme une ombre.

« Non, Filymn. Nous faisions connaissance. Je suppose que mes deux autres gardes sont aussi venus par pure curiosité ? »

Le _wraith_ verdit et jeta un regard mauvais aux trois guerriers, tous bien plus grands et forts que lui.

« Oui, Madame. Je leur ai dit que vous n'étiez pas une adoratrice à leur disposition pour les distraire, mais ils n'ont rien voulu savoir, et comme nous avions besoin de renforts... »

« Tout va bien, Filymn. La curiosité mène à la connaissance et la connaissance mène à la compréhension. Il ne peut y avoir de vrai lien sans compréhension. Et j'encourage la création de liens entre nos deux races. »

Le silence retomba, étrange et lourd.

« Si vous avez des questions, posez-les, j'y répondrai de mon mieux. Vous n'avez rien à craindre, je n'ai pas la vanité d'une reine, et je ne me vexe pas facilement. » les encouragea-t-elle.

Le silence se prolongea quelques instants, puis ce fut une avalanche de question.

L'aube se levait lorsque Markus la trouva, tremblante de froid et de fatigue, en train d'expliquer avec enthousiasme à quatre _wraiths_ fascinés le concept de fête foraine.

Ce ne fut que en début de soirée que Pierre daigna se montrer. Les gardes de la Porte - selon ses ordres - le laissèrent passer, sans se montrer ni essayer d'entrer en contact.

Avec une pointe d'appréhension, elle referma son carnet de croquis, remerciant avec un sourire Râ'kan qui posait pour elle depuis presque deux heures, parfaitement immobile dans l'éclat miroitant des bassins.

Le guerrier se ranima avec la souplesse d'un serpent et s'esquiva en silence alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la petite cabane.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit, fermant les yeux pour mieux se remémorer les innombrables conseils de la reine.

Quels que soient ses sentiments, il fallait qu'elle ait l'air imperturbable. Quelles que soient les nouvelles qu'elle apprendrait, elles devaient sembler sans importance. En apparence, elle savait tout et contrôlait tout. Elle n'avait peur de rien, et ne redoutait rien. Tout ce qu'elle faisait, elle le faisait en étant dans son parfait bon droit. Ainsi étaient les reines, et ainsi s'attendraient-ils à ce qu'elle se comportent. Les _wraiths_ de Silla n'étaient pas Ouman'shii, ils n'allaient pas se soumettre à elle de leur propre volonté. Il faudrait qu'elle s'impose à eux, plus encore que ne le devrait jamais une reine, et ça commençait maintenant avec le plus bienveillant d'entre eux, Pierre.

Si lui n'était pas convaincu qu'elle serait capable de les mener à un grand destin, alors tout était perdu.

Avec un sourire encourageant et un dernier baiser, Markus la laissa seule dans la caldera, s'esquivant pour rejoindre ses invisibles gardiens.

Durant une demi-heure, elle fit les cents pas dans la cabane, tenta de dessiner, en vain, refit les cent pas, s'entraîna un peu à la dague pour se distraire, s'assura cinquante fois que sa coiffure était impeccable, puis enfin une pensée la prévint que le scientifique n'était plus qu'à un petit kilomètre des sources.

Le spectacle allait commencer.

Elle se déshabilla, ne gardant que ses sous-vêtements, et sortit.

Elle vit la silhouette râblée de Pierre se découper sur le ciel, longtemps avant qu'il n'arrive près d'elle. Néanmoins elle ne bougea pas avant qu'il ne soit à sa hauteur, confortablement installée dans un des bassins avec une décontraction soigneusement étudiée.

« Bonjour, Pierre. Vous avez pris votre temps.» déclara-t-elle d'un ton affable.

« Bonjour, Rosanna Gady. Que me voulez-vous ? » répondit ce dernier, hésitant visiblement entre l'envie dévorante d'examiner le moindre millimètre de son corps presque nu à la recherche d'un quelconque bleu à étudier et la gêne de la voir ainsi dans cette apparente intimité, exactement comme elle l'avait espéré. Le jeu avait commencé, et elle commençait à déployer ses pions.

« Voyons, ne soyez pas gêné, vous m'avez déjà vue aussi peu vêtue. » esquiva-t-elle avec un sourire amusé.

« Les circonstances étaient différentes, Rosanna Gady. Que me voulez-vous ? »

Bien, jusqu'où était-il prêt à aller ?

« Je n'apprécie guère de vous avoir ainsi au-dessus de moi comme un oiseau de proie... » susurra-t-elle, faisant un geste vague dans sa direction.

Avec un grondement exaspéré, le _wraith_ s'agenouilla.

« Merci. J'ai besoin d'informations sur la ruche. » répondit-elle enfin.

« Et moi, j'ai besoin de savoir quels sont vos plans. » répliqua-t-il.

« Non, vous n'en avez pas besoin. »

Un feulement mauvais lui répondit, mais il ne bougea pas.

Elle se redressa un peu.

« Pierre, j'aimerai que nous puissions discuter en ami, néanmoins vous comprendrez que je ne puis pas vous confier nos projets. Le risque que Silla en ait vent est trop grand. »

« N'écoutez-vous donc jamais, humaine ? Je ne suis plus aux ordres de Silla, je ne sers que ma ruche et sa survie ! »

« Et je vous crois. Mais Silla n'en reste pas moins une reine, et si elle venait à soupçonner quoi que ce soit, combien de temps lui faudrait-il pour extraire toutes les informations de votre cerveau ? »

Le scientifique grommela, détournant les yeux.

« Que voulez-vous savoir, Rosanna Gady ? » siffla-t-il.

Ignorant sa question, elle jouait distraitement avec l'eau, la faisant couler entre ses doigts.

« Avez-vous déjà pris un bain brûlant, Pierre ? C'est délicieux, cette chaleur qui vous entoure, s'insinue jusqu'au plus profond de vos os, réchauffe et soulage les moindres contractures... C'est presque magique. »

« En quoi cela concerne-t-il notre affaire ? »

« En rien, mais nous en avons au moins pour une heure, profitez donc de ces magnifiques sources. Je doute que vous preniez autre chose que des douches glacées sur votre ruche. »

Le _wraith_ fixa l'eau avec envie, avant de jeter un regard inquiet au sommet de la caldera, hésitant.

« Ils ne vous feront aucun mal. Si notre objectif avait été de vous nuire, vous seriez déjà mort. Venez, n'ayez crainte. »

L'alien la fixa, la tête penchée de côté.

« Et vous, vous n'avez pas peur ? »

« Je n'avais déjà pas peur de vous il y a trois ans. Pourquoi cela changerait-il maintenant ? »

Un feulement lui répondit, mais Pierre ne bougea pas, toujours accroupi au bord du bassin comme une étrange gargouille.

Elle décida de jouer quitte ou double.

« Dans l'eau, c'est un ordre. » siffla-t-elle, le ton soudain dur et ferme.

Le _wraith_ tressaillit et la fixa avec stupeur, puis lentement, il se redressa, retirant son manteau, ses bottes et le haut de cuir usé et taché d'acide qu'il portait en dessous.

« Le pantalon aussi. » ajouta-t-elle sur le même ton.

Durant un instant, elle craignit de n'avoir été trop loin, mais avec un grondement mauvais, il s'exécuta.

La jeune femme sentit une joie vengeresse la saisir alors qu'elle contemplait le _wraith_ presque nu, avec aussi peu de pudeur que lui-même l'avait fait trois ans plus tôt.

Il verdit, fuyant son regard et trouvant bien vite refuge dans l'eau.

« Êtes-vous satisfaite, Rosanna Gady ? » cracha-t-il au bout d'un moment, enfoncé jusqu'au menton dans le bassin.

« Oui. Détendez-vous donc, et profitez de ces instants. »

Un grondement hargneux lui répondit.

« Maintenant, nous pouvons parler d'égal à égal. J'aimerais savoir combien d'alphas et combien de drones sont actuellement éveillés sur la ruche . »

Elle devina l'imperceptible éclat de soulagement dans le regard du _wraith_ alors qu'il avait enfin des faits auquel se raccrocher.

« Yghan'shi est aux abois, et ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle n'attaque notre territoire. Silla a donc réveillé tous ses guerriers, afin d'être prête à répliquer en cas de déclaration de guerre. En revanche, la plupart des ingénieurs et des scientifiques sont en hibernation et les drones se font rares. Ils sont trop coûteux en ressources humaines. Je dirais donc qu'actuellement c'est environ un millier de _wraiths_ qui sont éveillés. »

« Tous à bord de la ruche principale ? »

« Non, nous sommes environ deux cents alphas sur la ruche. La plupart sont stationnés soit sur des bâtiments de guerre, soit en garnison dans nos installations planétaires. »

« Ces bâtiments de guerre, en combien de temps peuvent ils venir prêter main forte à la ruche ? »

« Une frégate croise en permanence à proximité de la ruche, et il y a toujours au moins un croiseur à moins d'une heure d'hyperespace de sa position. Les autres sont mobilisables dans la journée. »

« Je suppose que, avec mille _wraiths_ éveillés, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que votre territoire ne soit drainé de ses ressources humaines. »

« C'est exact. D'après mes calculs, à ce rythme-là, nous avons moins de six mois avant que tous nos troupeaux ne soient détruits au-delà du récupérable. »

« Et que la famine ne s'abatte sur vous. »

« C'est exact. »

« Il est donc urgent que cette crise prenne fin, et que la plupart d'entre vous puissent retourner en stase. »

« Malheureusement, Yghan'shi n'est pas la seule reine à être aux abois, et tous nos guerriers nous serons indispensables pour défendre les maigres ressources qu'il nous reste. »

« C'est le serpent qui se mord la queue, en somme. »

« Si cette phrase signifie ce que je pense, oui. Et Silla est incapable de s'en rendre compte. Elle refuse de voir l'urgence de la situation, persuadée que nos réserves humaines sont infinies, alors que le rationnement nous met déjà au bord de la famine. »

Elle ne put retenir un sourire.

« Bien, en un sens, cela m'arrange. »

« Pourquoi, Rosanna Gady ? Nous voir mourir de faim vous amuserait-il ? »

« Non, en aucun cas, mais la perspective d'une famine imminente facilitera l'acceptation de notre... mode de vie. Renoncer à tous vos privilèges sur l'humanité, alors que tout va bien pour vous... Il faudrait être fou pour accepter. Mais renoncer à ces mêmes privilèges pour un avenir débarrassé de l'ombre de la famine ? Pour un futur où vous n'aurez plus à vous demander quand sera votre prochain repas, et s'il y en aura un, que seriez-vous prêt à donner ? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

« Presque tout. » grinça le _wraith_ en découvrant les dents.

« Exact. »

« C'est donc ça votre plan ? Faire de nous vos serviteurs ? »

« Non. Mon objectif est de vous libérer d'un carcan millénaire et mortel. Votre société n'a plus changé depuis l'aube des temps, mais aujourd'hui, elle montre ses limites. Vous mourez de faim et les humains se raréfient. Des peuples s'éteignent à tout jamais, sans même parvenir à apaiser votre appétit. Si rien ne change, dans un millénaire, cette galaxie sera un désert stérile dont plus aucun poète ne chantera la beauté des nuits étoilées. Les choses doivent changer, en profondeur, ou nous mourrons tous. »

Le _wraith_ la fixa, insondable.

« J'ai encore besoin de quelques informations, et je vous laisserai repartir à vos tâches. »

 _Une heure à peine après son arrivée, son ancien frère de ruche repartit. Comme convenu, ils ne se montrèrent pas, le suivant de loin, présences invisibles mais tangibles._

 _« Restez près de la Porte, je viens vous récupérer avec le_ Jumper _.» déclara Rosanna alors qu'ils regardaient le vortex se refermer._

 _« Nous t'attendons. »_

 _Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, le petit vaisseau se posait élégamment dans la neige._

 _« Alors, que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-il, impatient de savoir._

 _« Eh bien, Pierre m'a donné toutes les informations dont j'avais besoin, et il a détesté ne pas savoir quand et comment nous attaquerons. »_

 _« Et donc, quand et comment attaquerons-nous, Madame ? » intervint Trel'kan, impatient de combattre._

 _« Bien trop tôt à mon goût .» répondit-elle._

 _Si les images qu'il avait captées dans sa tête étaient son plan, en effet, ce serait toujours trop tôt._


	51. Chapitre 50

John s'était finalement résigné à demander à Rodney ce qu'il trafiquait. Toujours sur le pas de porte de son appartement, le scientifique avait pâli, puis avec l'air d'un enfant pris en faute, avait tout nié en bloc.

« Rodney ! Rodney ! Ça suffit ! » avait-il hurlé pour le faire taire.

L'homme s'était figé, les mains crispée sur son ordinateur, comme s'il craignait qu'il ne le lui vole.

« Je sais que vous trafiquez quelque chose, mais je ne vous dénoncerai pas, alors par pitié dites-moi que c'est un de vos plans géniaux pour nous renvoyer dans Pégase ! » avait-il ajouté, entraînant son ami à l'intérieur, loin des oreilles indiscrètes et fermant la porte derrière eux.

Le scientifique s'était éclairé et, tout en lui vomissant un discours scientifique abscons, lui avait montré une foule de simulations.

« Wow ! Relax ! Je ne comprends rien à tout ce charabia. Vous traduisez ? »

McKay se pinça l'arête du nez, respira un grand coup, et recommença.

« J'essaie d'écrire un programme qui fera croire à tout le monde que si Atlantis ne retourne pas de suite dans Pégase, elle va d'auto-détruire. »

« Mais c'est très malin ça ! »

« Merci, John, mais je n'arrive pas le finaliser. Soit il est trop simple et n'importe quel stagiaire détecterait la supercherie, soit il est trop complexe et... disons qu'il fonctionne un peu trop bien. »

« Comment peut-il fonctionner un peu trop bien ? »

« La cité s'autodétruit vraiment. »

« Ah. »

« Ça fait des mois que j'essaie de régler ce problème, et même avec l'aide de Jeanie, je n'arrive à rien ! » avoua le physicien, frustré.

« Et bien trouvez une solution, et vite. J'aimerais que nous repartions très rapidement. »

« Pourquoi ? On est là depuis des mois. Pourquoi maintenant ? »

John soupira.

« Ce n'est qu'une question de jours avant que Todd ne soit envoyé dans la Zone 51... » avoua-t-il avec peine.

« Et vous ne voulez pas qu'ils lui fassent du mal... » comprit Rodney.

« Non ! C'est surtout qu'il nous est plus utile comme allié dans Pégase qu'en morceaux dans des bocaux ! »

« Oui, évidemment. » répondit le physicien avec un drôle d'air.

« Alors, ce programme ? » demanda-t-il impatiemment.

« Ça me fait mal de l'avouer, mais il me faudra encore des semaines pour le finaliser. J'ai besoin de l'aide de ce _wraith._ » geignit McKay.

« Ça risque d'être un peu compliqué. Vous n'avez plus les accréditations pour accéder à Atlantis, et Todd n'a pas franchement le droit d'en sortir. »

« Je sais. Il va falloir que vous jouiez les messagers, Colonel. Je vais vous donner une copie du programme, et vous la donnerez à Todd. Quand il aura avancé, vous me la ramènerez, et ainsi de suite. »

« Quoi ? Hey, Rodney, j'ai dû prendre un jour de congé pour venir vous voir, je vais pas pouvoir faire la mule sans arrêt ! Et vous croyez vraiment qu'ils laisseront Todd faire mumuse avec un ordinateur ?! »

« Pas besoin de venir chaque jour, une fois par semaine devrait suffire, et vous êtes John Sheppard, l'homme qui a toujours un plan, trouvez quelque chose pour que ce _wraith_ puisse travailler là-dessus ! » répondit le scientifique en lui fourrant une clé USB dans la main.

« Un jeu d'enfant. » grinça-t-il, pince-sans-rire, alors que le scientifique le mettait dehors sans cérémonie.

« Et le plus vite sera le mieux, vous l'avez dit vous-même! » lui déclara-t-il en guise d'adieu avant de claquer la porte.

Il contempla l'anonyme petite clé USB dans sa main, puis avec un haussement d'épaules, prit le chemin du retour.

Le temps pour lui de revenir à San Franscico puis de prendre un des petits ferries militaires qui faisaient la navette entre la base militaire de Presidio, rouverte pour l'occasion, et Atlantis, il avait trouvé une demi-douzaine de plans pour faire revenir McKay sur Atlantis et au moins un qu'il pensait viable pour faire rester Todd sur la cité, du moins pour quelque temps.

Le plus important était de ne pas éveiller de soupçons.

Il se força donc à feindre la plus grande indifférence, passant la soirée avec Lorne et d'autre marines devant un match de ligue avant d'aller voir le _wraith_ dans sa « cellule de luxe ».

L'alien semblait l'attendre, assis très droit sur son lit, faible et crayeux mais impassible.

Voir le glorieux guerrier réduit à cet état misérable lui donnait toujours autant la nausée.

« Bonsoir, Todd. Comment va, aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton faussement enjoué.

« Bonsoir, John Sheppard. Auriez-vous un problème qui justifie une visite si tardive ? »

« Non. Je me suis juste dit que vous auriez envie de disputer une ou deux parties d'échecs. »

« A cette heure-ci ? »

« Vous alliez dormir ? » répliqua-t-il.

« Non, John Sheppard. » répondit le _wraith_ en sortant le petit jeu en carton et plastique que Carter l'avait autorisé à garder dans sa cellule.

« Je n'ai pas envie de jouer sur votre set de gamin. Je préfère le mien, au moins les pièces sont en vrai bois. »

« Je ne vois pas votre jeu, Colonel. » nota le _wraith_ , scrutant ses traits pour tenter de percer ses intentions.

« Il est dans ma chambre. Allons-y. »

« Je doute que l'on me laisse sortir au milieu de la nuit. »

« Mais non, mais non. Pas si vous êtes avec moi. De toute manière, le Dr Keller vous a prescrit de l'exercice léger pour aider à lutter contre les troubles neurologiques. Ma chambre est à un kilomètre d'ici, en y allant à pied, ça vous fera votre sport du jour. »

L'alien se redressa avec difficulté, acquiesçant vaguement d'un grondement sourd.

John toqua à la porte, demanda aux gardes de lui ouvrir.

« Vous pouvez disposez, soldats, je prends la responsabilité de Todd. »

« Mais Colonel, il doit rester dans ses quartiers pour la nuit ! » objecta un des hommes.

« Soldat... Jenkins, le Dr Keller lui a prescrit des exercices légers quotidiens dans le cadre de sa thérapie. Vous voulez répondre auprès d'elle de la raison de l'échec de son nouveau traitement ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton léger.

Le militaire se tortilla, mal à l'aise.

« S'il se passe quoi que ce soit avec ce _wraith_ , j'en prendrai la responsabilité, soldat. Si cela peut vous rassurer, nous allons juste marcher jusqu'à ma chambre et y disputer une partie d'échecs.» insista-t-il.

« Colonel Sheppard, c'est le général Carter en personne qui nous a ordonné de surveiller l'alien. Je ne peux pas désobéir. »

« Et bien suivez-nous ! Que vous gardiez cette porte ou celle de ma chambre, ça ne changera pas grand-chose » capitula-t-il, espérant que l'homme mordrait à l'hameçon.

« Je suppose que c'est acceptable... »

A peine l'homme eut-il prononcé ces mots, que le _wraith_ passait le pas de porte avec un grondement satisfait.

Ils se mirent donc lentement en route dans le plus grand silence, les trois soldats calquant leurs pas sur celui, plus lent, du _wraith_.

Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, ils arrivaient à sa chambre, devant laquelle les soldats se postèrent, quelque peu mal à l'aise.

Avec un grognement de soulagement, Todd se laissa choir dans ce qui était devenu son fauteuil attitré.

« Je suppose que toute cette mascarade n'avait pas pour but une simple partie d'échecs, John Sheppard. » siffla ce dernier, tentant en vain de cacher le fait qu'il était hors d'haleine.

« Non, en effet. » répondit-il en lui tendant un verre d'eau, que le _wraith_ prit avec un grondement dépité.

« Pourquoi alors ? »

« McKay m'a donné ça. Il n'arrive pas à terminer ce programme et compte sur vous pour le finaliser. L'objectif est de faire croire que la cité va s'auto-détruire si elle ne retourne pas dans Pégase. » expliqua-t-il en lui tendant la clé et son ordinateur, priant pour que la machine conçue pour faire tourner des jeux vidéo conviendrait pour la tâche.

Le _wraith_ passa quelques minutes à examiner les lignes de code, qui n'étaient pour lui que suites de symboles et galimatias.

« Ce programme contient de nombreuses erreurs, il me faudra des dizaines d'heures pour le corriger. » diagnostiqua Todd.

« Vous ne pourrez travailler dessus que deux ou trois heures par jour dessus, dans ma chambre, pendant que nous _jouons aux échecs._ »

« Alors il va me falloir plusieurs semaines pour en venir à bout. Or je doute que vos congénères me laissent autant de temps. »

« J'ai un plan. Pourriez-vous écrire un virus _wraith_ ? Un truc pas vraiment dangereux, mais bien embêtant, pas le genre qui nous tue tous mais plutôt du type qui empêche la Porte des étoiles de s'ouvrir, ou qui bloque les portes de la cité au hasard, ou fait clignoter les lumières, un truc du genre ? »

« Je le peux, John Sheppard, mais pourquoi ? »

« Il faut que ce truc soit bien compliqué, de ceux que même McKay peinerait à supprimer, et aussi qu'il puisse plausiblement être resté dormant sur un ordinateur ou une quelconque machine. »

« C'est intelligent. Ainsi, le Dr McKay sera rappelé sur la cité, et lorsqu'il sera incapable de résoudre ce problème, ils seront obligés de faire appel à moi. »

« Exactement ! » plastronna-t-il, bien trop fier de son plan.

« Je devrais pouvoir vous écrire quelque chose de convenable d'ici à demain soir, John Sheppard. »

« Super ! » répondit-il avec un sourire pincé.

Il passa donc les trois heures suivantes à lire, poussant de temps à autre quelques protestations destinées à faire croire que le _wraith_ le laminait aux échecs, comme de coutume.

A une heure du matin, il jugea que la comédie avait assez duré, et que la prolonger serait risqué.

Il arracha donc un _wraith_ récalcitrant à son encodage pour le raccompagner - par le téléporteur cette fois - jusqu'à sa cellule, avant d'aller prendre un repos bien mérité.

Le lendemain, il passa la journée à trépigner derrière les Dr Berris et Stromak, qui se baladaient d'arbre en fleur, photographiant tout et s'extasiant de rien sur CZK-732. Lorsque enfin les deux botanistes eurent leur content d'échantillons et de piqûres de moustiques d'outre-monde, l'heure du souper était déjà passée, et il dut se contenter d'un simple sandwich avant de filer récupérer un Todd grincheux et agité dans sa cellule.

« Où étiez-vous, Sheppard ? » siffla ce dernier alors qu'ils entraient dans le téléporteur.

« En mission. J'ai fait aussi vite que possible, figurez-vous ! » répliqua-t-il avec une grimace.

Un grondement hargneux lui répondit.

Le _wraith_ n'ouvrit plus la bouche jusqu'à ce que, trois heures plus tard, alors qu'il venait de se décider à le sortir de son travail pour le ramener en cellule, ce dernier ne repousse l'ordinateur avec un rictus satisfait.

« Voilà votre virus, John Sheppard. »

«Déjà ? Et il fait quoi ? » demanda-t-il, fixant avec inquiétude les lignes de code.

« Vous verrez.» susurra Todd avec un petit rire.

« Vous me garantissez qu'il n'est pas dangereux ? »

« Oh, ce virus est dangereux, John Sheppard. Sinon, il ne serait pas une priorité justifiant le retour du Dr McKay et la prolongation de mon...séjour. » répliqua le _wraith_ avec malice.

« Il ne tuera personne, en les empoisonnant ou les électrocutant ou quoi que ce soit ? »

« A moins que certaines personnes ne soient d'une stupidité abyssale, auquel cas j'ose croire que vous me remercierez pour vous avoir débarrassé de tels dégénérés, non, il ne tuera personne. »

« Et mutiler ? Il ne mutilera personne ? » s'inquiéta-t-il.

« En théorie, non, mais vous autres humains avez un don pour faire des choses absurdes, alors je ne pourrais le garantir. »

Il grogna. Ce maudit alien avait raison. L'humanité n'avait jamais eu besoin de l'aide des _wraiths_ pour se faire du mal.

« D'accord, et comment s'installe-t-il ? »

« Apportez-moi la machine qui servira de vecteur et je l'installerai dessus. Il suffira ensuite que ce vecteur soit connecté au réseau de la cité pour que celle-ci soit infectée. »

« On a des pare-feu.» nota-t-il.

« John Sheppard, ne m'insultez pas, je l'ai programmé pour qu'il les contourne. Ce virus se fera passer pour un inoffensif dossier documentaire jusqu'à ce qu'il ait atteint sa cible, et alors, il sera impossible à déloger, du moins jusqu'à ce que j'en ait décidé autrement. » ricana le _wraith_ , sa nature de seigneur perfide et calculateur faisant surface malgré sa faiblesse.

John déglutit. L'idée d'aider un _wraith_ à installer sur Atlantis un virus dont lui seul avait les clés ne lui disait vraiment rien qui vaille. Une petite voix ne cessait de lui hurler que c'était une gigantesque erreur, surtout venant de CE _wraith-_ là, mais quel autre choix avait-il ? Après tout, l'idée venait bien de lui, non ?

« Bon, de toute manière, c'est fini pour ce soir. Je vous amène à l'infirmerie, Beckett veut monitorer votre sommeil. »

« Encore ?! Ce maudit scientifique n'en a-t-il pas assez de me coller des électrodes gluantes dessus ? » pesta le _wraith_.

« Ne vous plaignez pas, il essaie de vous sauver, lui. »

« Je sais, mais je hais ces maudites électrodes ! » feula Todd en se relevant lentement.

Une fois l'alien remis aux bons soins de Beckett, John se mit en quête d'un support d'infection pour le virus. Après s'être traîné de laboratoire en réserve sans trouver de vecteur plausible, il allait se résoudre à aller affronter Beckett pour pouvoir demander conseil à Todd lorsqu'une brusque inspiration le prit. Il lui fallut moins d'une heure pour localiser dans quelle zone de stockage avaient été remisée les quelques affaires du Dr Beckett original, trop sensibles pour êtres confiées à son clone ou rendues à sa famille et trop personnelles pour avoir été remisées dans l'économat de la cité. Le tout tenait dans un carton de la taille d'une boîte à chaussures, coincé sous un autre carton portant le nom d'un sergent décédé deux ans plus tôt.

Il ouvrit fébrilement la boîte, examinant les quelques objets oubliés dedans. Un bloc-notes entamé, quelques tubes à essai emplis de sang séché, un gri-gri sans doute offert par quelque patient reconnaissant, un vieux portefeuille en cuir tout usé avec quelques livres sterling écossaises et, ô joie ! un détecteur de signes de vie fêlé.

Il effleura le bouton de mise sous contact de la tablette qui s'alluma avec un grésillement.

C'était parfait. Le docteur avait traîné ce détecteur modifié partout avec lui, jusque dans les geôles de Michael, et personne ne s'étonnerait qu'un affreux virus _wraith_ ait été implanté dans le petit appareil. Il fallait juste que l'objet sorte de sa boîte et finisse entre les mains de quelqu'un qui le connecterait à la cité. Il réfléchit quelques instants puis, satisfait de son plan, empocha le boîtier, remit le carton à sa place et repartit.

Le lendemain, de retour d'une nouvelle mission d'escorte, il trouva Todd inconscient au fond d'un des lits de l'infirmerie, un Beckett tout feu tout flamme bataillant par audioconférence avec une des huiles de la Commission.

« Non, Monsieur ! Mon patient n'est pas en état d'être transporté ! Il a eu plusieurs crises d'épilepsie aujourd'hui, et ne pourra quitter son lit, sans même parler de la cité, que lorsque son état sera stable ! »

L'autre homme ne sembla pas impressionné.

« Dr Beckett, le transfert du sujet d'étude est prévu pour ce soir, quel que soit son état. »

« Ah ! Et c'est vous qui allez vous en occupez, Monsieur Hartman ? Parce que je doute que vous ayez déjà vu qui que ce soit avoir une crise d'épilepsie. C'est impressionnant et dangereux pour le patient mais aussi parfois pour son entourage. Tenez, ouvrez votre navigateur et cherchez une vidéo ! (1) » s'agaça le médecin, dont l'épais accent écossais ressortait sous le coup de la colère.

Avec un soupir exaspéré l'homme s'exécuta, et depuis le fond de la pièce, John le vit pâlir.

« Bien. Maintenant imaginez que c'est un alien de près de deux mètres, plein de griffes et de dents, et avec la force de trois hommes, qui a une crise. Vous gérez ça comment ? »

« Très bien, Dr Beckett. Stabilisez le sujet, son transfert sera exécuté aussi vite que possible. » capitula l'homme avant de couper la communication.

A peine l'écran fut-il noir que le _wraith_ se redressait, parfaitement réveillé.

« Eh bien, pour quelqu'un qui a fait plusieurs crises, vous semblez plutôt en forme. » nota John avec un sourire.

« Heu... la Commission a envoyé ses hommes cet après-midi pour l'emmener, j'ai improvisé. Vous ne m'en voulez pas, Colonel ?» avoua Beckett soudain bien moins flamboyant.

« Non, Docteur. Ce _wraith_ nous est bien plus utile en vie que mort sous leurs scalpels. »

Le médecin approuva vigoureusement, sous le regard presque amusé de l'alien.

« Bon, on a combien de temps avant qu'il « n'aille mieux » ? » demanda-t-il en désignant Todd qui feula, vexé.

« Deux, trois jours, au mieux. »

« Je préférerais trois... » marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

« Et moi donc, John Sheppard, et moi donc... » approuva le _wraith_.

« Bon, puisque vous venez de gagner trois jours de plus de vacances, si nous allions disputer cette partie d'échecs ? »

« Je suis désolé, Colonel, mais je ne peux pas le laisser sortir de l'infirmerie. Après tout, il est censé être au plus mal. Je comptais le mettre à l'isolement dans la salle de quarantaine, vous pourrez jouer là-bas. »

Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse vite.

« La salle de quarantaine ? Il y a des caméras partout. Si un de ces ronds-de-cuir décide de regarder les enregistrements, il ne lui faudra pas longtemps pour se rendre compte qu'il va très bien. » objecta-t-il.

« Vous avez raison ! Le problème est le même si je le garde dans l'infirmerie... » réfléchit le scientifique.

« Et le labo d'analyse derrière votre bureau ? A part vous et Keller, pas grand-monde n'y met les pieds, il me semble. »

« C'est une bonne idée, mais quelle excuse je donne pour y avoir parqué un patient ? »

« Parce que ce laboratoire est calme et que votre pitoyable agitation incessante me met sur les nerfs. » suggéra Todd d'un ton grinçant.

« C'est une excellente excuse. »

« Ce n'est pas une excuse, Docteur. » persifla le _wraith_ , grincheux.

« Ok, Ok, je vous y installe tout de suite ! »

Avec un feulement furieux, Todd se laissa transporter sur son lit jusqu'au laboratoire paisible, dont le silence n'était brisé que par le bourdonnement tranquilles des machines d'analyse.

« Bon, ben, voilà, vous êtes installé. » maugréa le médecin quelques minutes plus tard, mal à l'aise sous le regard lourd des deux guerriers. « Je vais vous laisser, j'ai d'autres patients... » conclut-il, peu convaincant, avant de s'esquiver.

« Merci, Carson. » réussit à prononcer John juste avant que la porte ne se referme.

« Avez-vous le vecteur, John Sheppard ? » le pressa le _wraith_ , à peine la porte fermée.

« Oui, tenez, c'est l'ancienne tablette de Beckett, je veux dire du Beckett original. Il l'avait sur lui quand il a été capturé par Michael. Elle a été remisée dans un coin, personne ne s'étonnera qu'elle recèle un virus _wraith_ .» expliqua-t-il en lui tendant le détecteur ainsi que son ordinateur personnel et la clé contenant le programme de McKay et le virus.

« Et comment ce détecteur finira-t-il connecté à la cité sans que cela n'éveille de soupçons ? » demanda l'alien tout en copiant les données.

«Ça je m'en charge. Je doute que Carson ait le cœur de vous confisquer mon ordinateur si, quand il vient, il vous trouve innocemment en train de jouer à un jeu vidéo... » répliqua-t-il avec un coup d'œil entendu.

« Un jeu vidéo ? »

« Oui, un programme récréatif. Je vous conseille _Portal_ , ça devrait vous plaire. » répondit-il avec un petit rire avant de partir.

Les choses se déroulèrent mieux encore qu'il ne l'avait prévu.

Après un rapide crochet par sa chambre pour se changer, il partit pour un petit jogging qui l'emmena comme par hasard devant la salle de stockage où il avait trouvé le détecteur de signes de vie.

Il ne lui fallut que deux coups de pied pour faire céder les boulons fatigués de l'étagère contenant les effets du docteur, qui s'effondra avec fracas, emportant une seconde étagère avec elle, pleine de matériel de rechange cette fois-ci.

Le détecteur trafiqué rejoignit ensuite deux de ses semblables sur le sol, puis il contacta le QG.

« Ici Sheppard, dans l'air de stockage douze de la zone Est. Des étagères se sont effondrées. Il faudrait envoyer du personnel pour vérifier l'état du matériel et remettre chaque chose à sa place. » annonça-t-il sur sa radio.

« Bien reçu, nous envoyons du monde. » confirma un technicien.

Quinze minute plus tard, il vit le détecteur être emmené avec le reste du matériel électronique pour une inspection en règle par l'équipe technique.

Plutôt que de sourire comme un ahuri, il aida les soldats dépêchés sur place à ramasser ce qui restait et à grossièrement cataloguer le matériel avant de l'empiler contre le mur pour un tri définitif ultérieur.

Sa tâche finie, il se mit à errer dans les couloirs, trop inquiet pour aller dormir. Qu'est-ce que ce _wraith_ avait prévu ? Et si cela provoquait le verrouillage de toute la cité?

A cette idée, il se rapprocha prudemment de la tour principale, s'étirant à n'en plus finir dans une coursive voisine. Il traînait là depuis presque deux heures, et commençait à s'attirer quelques regards curieux, lorsque l'alarme de la cité retentit.

En quelques foulées, il fut dans la salle de contrôle.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-il, sincèrement inquiet bien que parfaitement conscient de l'origine du problème.

« Je ne sais pas, Colonel. La cité est hors de contrôle ! » répondit un technicien paniqué.

« Comment ça, hors de contrôle ? »

« Regardez ! On ne peut plus rien faire! » geignit l'homme en lui désignant un écran sur lequel clignotait un mélange psychédélique de textes se superposant, d'images tirées de la banque de données Ancienne et d'extraits de la vaste vidéothèque de la cité.

C'était donc ça que le _wraith_ avait prévu ? Rendre toute la cité épileptique, comme lui ?

« D'où ça vient ? » demanda-t-il.

« Un virus d'origine inconnue, Colonel. On essaie de le contrer .» ajouta un autre technicien qui s'acharnait derrière sa console.

Deux minutes plus tard, Carter débarquait en survêtement et, oubliant son rôle de commandante, s'installait aux côtés des techniciens pour tenter de contrer le programme malveillant qui se jouait d'eux.

« Bon... Je vais voir s'il y a des trucs qui ne fonctionnent pas sur la cité... genre les portes. » suggéra-t-il, avant de s'esquiver, mal à l'aise.

Après une demi-heure d'inspection, il soupira, soulagé. Todd semblait avoir bien fait son programme. Les portes étaient toutes passées en mode manuel, ainsi personne ne risquait de rester enfermé quelque part. L'occulteur fonctionnait toujours, mais les téléporteurs étaient hors service, leur écran affichant le même charabia que tous les autres. Les lumières étaient bloquées sur le mode dans lequel elles étaient au moment de l'infection, restant obstinément soit allumées soit éteintes, de même que la climatisation.

L'eau fonctionnait toujours, ainsi que leurs bonnes vieilles radios, contrairement à l'intercom de la cité, qui vomissait un immonde mélange de musique et d'enregistrements audio en tout genre.

Lorsqu'il revint dans la tour pour faire son rapport, il trouva une Carter ébouriffée assise derrière une demi-douzaine d'ordinateurs portables disposés devant elle sur une console.

« Sheppard au rapport, mon général .» s'annonça-t-il.

« Allez-y, Colonel. »

« Tout le monde va bien, et l'occulteur est toujours en place. Les systèmes de survie fonctionnent à peu près correctement, mais tout ce qui a un écran ou un haut-parleur est dans le même état que ça. » résuma-t-il en désignant le grand écran de la salle de contrôle.

« En sommes, nous sommes sourds, aveugles et impuissants.» grommela la femme.

« Oui, mon général. Avez-vous une idée de l'origine de l'attaque ? »

« C'est à n'en pas douter un virus, mais comme nous n'arrivons pas à accéder à son code, impossible de savoir d'où il vient ! » intervint le Dr Lee depuis un coin de la salle, plus échevelé encore que d'habitude.

« Vous n'arrivez même pas à voir le code ?! » demanda-t-il, sincèrement impressionné par la complexité du virus écrit en quelques heures seulement par le _wraith_.

« Oui, cette saleté infecte en moins de dix minutes tout ordinateur qui entre à son contact. C'est déjà le quatrième que j'utilise ! » pesta le scientifique.

Voilà qui expliquait la myriade d'ordinateurs clignotant partout sur les consoles.

« Il faudrait peut-être faire venir McKay ? » suggéra-t-il.

Un soupir exaspéré de Carter lui indiqua qu'elle ne le ferait qu'en tout dernier recours. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, Rodney était féroce dans la compétition intellectuelle et cruel dans ses victoires. S'il parvenait à venir à bout de ce virus, il ne laisserait ni Carter ni Lee l'oublier pour des années.

« Les portes sont toutes en mode manuel. Todd est actuellement hors d'état de nuire à l'infirmerie, mais je vais aller m'assurer qu'il est bien gardé. Bon courage. » annonça-t-il ensuite.

Seul un vague grognement de Carter lui répondit.

Il trouva le _wraith_ tranquillement installé dans ses draps, son ordinateur sur les genoux, très concentré sur un des premiers niveaux de _Portal_.

Lorsque Todd le reconnut, il ferma d'un clic le jeu, laissant apparaître des lignes et des lignes de code.

« Alors, John Sheppard, que pensez-vous de mon virus ? » demanda ce dernier, l'air extrêmement fier, en désignant l'écran clignotant d'une machine étrangement recouverte d'un drap blanc de l'autre côté du laboratoire.

« Le Dr Carter et le Dr Lee sont en train de s'arracher les cheveux dessus. Pourquoi cet écran est-il couvert ? »

« Le Dr Beckett craignait que le clignotement ne me provoque une véritable crise. Il m'a interdit de fixer les écrans contaminés. » ricana ce dernier.

« Mon ordinateur semble bien se porter. » nota John.

« J'ai pris soin de le déconnecter du réseau. Après tout, je ne suis pas autorisé à accéder à une machine connectée à la cité, Colonel.» répliqua le _wraith_ avec un autre sourire amusé.

« Et je suppose qu'il a subi une petite mise à jour de l'antivirus... »

« C'est exact. Vous devriez tenir vos logiciels à jour, John Sheppard. »

« Pourquoi ? Vous le faites pour moi. » se moqua-t-il.

Le _wraith_ feula, mi-vexé, mi-amusé.

« Quand est-ce que le docteur McKay arrivera ? » demanda-t-il en recommençant à taper sur son clavier.

« Quand le général Carter se sera décidée à le faire venir. Comme il est assez exaspérant, elle n'est pas pressée de l'appeler à la rescousse. »

« Je comprend votre reine. Cet humain possède un don rare pour se rendre insupportable, néanmoins le plus tôt sera le mieux. »

« Je vous l'accorde. Mais en attendant, ça avance ? » demanda-t-il, totalement incapable de dire ce que faisait le _wraith_.

« Oui, comme vous l'aviez prévu, le Dr Beckett ne m'a pas confisqué l'ordinateur. Cela m'a permis de corriger déjà quelques centaines d'erreurs dans ce code. Cependant, si j'avais le Dr McKay pour m'expliquer quelques-unes de ses... aberrations, je travaillerais plus vite.» siffla le scientifique.

« Avec un peu de chance, il sera là demain matin. Je vais faire renforcer la garde devant l'infirmerie, mais je ferai en sorte que personne ne vienne vous déranger. Bonne nuit, Todd. »

« Bonne nuit, John Sheppard. »

* * *

(1) _Lors d'une crise d'épilepsie commune, le malade tombe, tout le corps secoué de convulsions, les muscles se contractant de manière aléatoire. La plupart du temps, le plus gros risque est que la personne se fasse mal en chutant, mais elle peut aussi parfois donner de violents coups, voire même - plus rarement - serrer quelque chose ou quelqu'un extrêmement fort (au point de briser des os). D'ailleurs, il ne faut jamais essayer de mettre quelque chose dans la bouche d'un épileptique en crise, ou de lui sortir la langue, on risque plus de se faire sectionner un doigt, ou la langue de l'épileptique qu'autre chose et il ne risque pas de l'avaler. Maintenant, imaginez un_ wraith _qui serre ou frappe de toutes ses forces sans aucun contrôle..._


	52. Chapitre 51

Il hésitait sérieusement entre mettre son poing sur le nez de Sheppard ou l'embrasser.

Le colonel était venu le voir à peine trois jours plus tôt, et voilà que des marines venaient le réveiller aux petites heures de la nuit pour l'emmener manu militari sur Atlantis.

Apparemment, un mystérieux virus faisait des misères à Samantha et la pauvre avait besoin de son intellect supérieur pour les sortir de ce mauvais pas.

Comme il était improbable que Noël tombe en plein mois de juin, il était improbable que Todd n'ait rien à voir avec l'incident, mais il n'allait toutefois pas le pointer du doigt trop vite. Après tout, il ne s'agissait que d'une diversion afin de lui permettre de revenir sur la cité pour finaliser son programme de faux verrou.

L'aube se levait à peine lorsqu'il arriva sur la digue Sud où il fut accueilli par un marine à l'air exténué et un téléporteur hors service.

« Quoi ?! Il va falloir marcher jusqu'à la tour principale ? »

« Oui, docteur, et monter jusqu'au sommet aussi.» répondit le soldat sans aucun enthousiasme.

« Mais je n'ai même pas déjeuné ! » gémit-il.

« Tenez, j'ai des barres énergétiques.» déclara l'homme en lui tendant une barre avant de lui faire signe de le suivre.

« Merfi... Vous chavez, che chuis très chenchible à l'hypoglychémie. Chi je ne manche pas régulièrement, je fais des malaiches. »

« Oui docteur McKay, tout le monde sait que si vous ne mangez pas régulièrement, vous tombez dans les pommes... » soupira le soldat.

« Je ne tombe pas dans les pommes, je fais un malaise vagal, c'est très différent ! »

« Si vous voulez, Docteur. »

Bien vite l'interminable montée de marches lui coupla le souffle et il ne put plus que suivre le soldat en silence.

Lorsque enfin ils arrivèrent à la salle de contrôle, il était presque certain que ses jambes allaient se détacher de son corps et ses poumons sortir par sa bouche pour ramper au sol.

« Ah, docteur McKay, vous voilà enfin. Tenez, prenez un ordinateur et aidez-nous. » le salua distraitement Carter, sans même lever le nez de son écran.

« Hey... Je vais... faire... une crise... d'asthme... Il me faut... de l'eau ! » parvint-il à crachoter.

Une bouteille se matérialisa miraculeusement sous son nez, et malgré la douleur lancinante dans ses jambes, il ne lui fallut que cinq interminables minutes d'agonie pour se sentir assez bien pour se mettre au travail.

« Ne vous en faites, Samantha, je vais vous sortir de là en un rien de temps ! » déclara-t-il en faisant craquer ses doigts avant de se mettre au travail.

Trois heures plus tard, il maudissait en silence le _wraith_ qui avait créé ce virus, dont il arrivait à peine à afficher le code durant trois secondes avant que ce dernier ne contamine le disque dur, le forçant à réinstaller complètement l'ordinateur et à tout recommencer, une fois de plus.

A la quatorzième tentative, il parvint néanmoins à prendre une photo de l'écran avant que tout ne s'efface et ils purent étudier une petite partie du code, qui transpirait subtilement le _wraith_.

« Ah, j'en étais sûr, c'est un virus _wraith_ ! » fanfaronna-t-il.

« Vous en êtes certain, Rodney ? » demanda Samantha.

« Oui, vous êtes brillante, mais la technologie _wraith_ n'est pas votre spécialité, contrairement à moi, il est donc normal que cela vous ait échappé. »

La militaire lui jeta un regard vaguement dégoûté. Après tout, il venait de prouver la supériorité de son intellect, c'était bien normal, et il ne pouvait que lui pardonner.

«Un virus _wraith_ ? Ce serait ce Todd qui l'aurait créé ? »

Il pâlit. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'ils le soupçonnent.

« Todd ?! Non, il n'est pas aussi ostentatoire. S'il avait créé un virus, ce serait un ver invisible qui nous espionnerait ou saboterait silencieusement nos systèmes, pas ce... feu d'artifice ! »

« Excusez-moi, Rodney, mais nous avons un _wraith_ sur la cité, et alors que cela fait des mois que nous sommes sur Terre, nous sommes brusquement victimes d'un virus _wraith_. C'est une drôle de coïncidence. » nota Lee depuis sa console.

« D'autant plus que ledit _wraith_ devait être transféré aujourd'hui vers la Zone 51.» ajouta Carter.

« Vous n'allez pas le transférer, hein, Sam ? Si ça se trouve, il est le seul à pouvoir neutraliser ce truc ! »

« Vous n'étiez pas censé régler le problème en un rien de temps, Rodney ? » demanda cette dernière avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Oui, mais non. J'ai déjà fait mieux que vous ! »

« Mmh. De toute manière, tant que ce problème n'est pas réglé, personne ne va nulle part, alors si vous voulez rentrer chez vous, Rodney, remettez-vous au travail. » conclut Carter.

« A vos ordres, chef ! » répliqua-t-il d'un ton moqueur avant de se replonger dans ses écrans.

A la fin de la journée, Rodney avait la pire migraine de sa vie, et il ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose, se blottir dans son lit dans le noir et le silence absolu. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas.

Sheppard avait été chargé d'interroger Todd, et il était venu en fin d'après-midi leur faire son rapport. Il était certain que le _wraith_ n'était en rien responsable de la contamination de la cité (1).

Fait qui fut corroboré par la découverte du vecteur originel du virus : un détecteur de signes vitaux ayant appartenu à Beckett et sans doute trafiqué par Michael.

Ou du moins, telle était la version officielle.

Malheureusement pour lui, en même temps que son rapport, John avait amené avec lui une clé USB qu'il avait « malencontreusement » oubliée sur son ordinateur et sur laquelle il ne doutait pas trouver un autre programme récalcitrant.

Une fois seul dans sa chambre avec un ordinateur soigneusement coupé du réseau et une boîte d'antidouleurs, il s'attela à sa tâche.

La clé contenait deux fichiers, son code et un petit fichier texte sobrement intitulé : _A lire_.

Quelques lignes, simples, efficaces, et subtilement humiliantes.

 _Dr McKay, je vous suggère de tenter de terminer ce programme avant de neutraliser le virus. Ainsi votre verrou pourra se déclencher lors de la réinitialisation de la cité et personne ne s'étonnera de sa survenue puisque, d'après vos propres mots, vous ignorez presque tout de cette cité._

Fabuleux, il avait quoi, deux jours, trois peut-être avant que le virus ne soit neutralisé, a priori par ses soins ?

Avec un gémissement pitoyable, il se mit au travail. Au moins le maudit alien avait-il fait du bon travail et résolu plusieurs problèmes sur lesquels il butait depuis des semaines.

Au bout de deux interminables journées passée à batailler contre le virus psychédélique et deux nuits à coder le faux verrou, Rodney était à bout de forces. Il s'accorda finalement quelques heures de sommeil, interrompues par Sheppard qui frappait furieusement à sa porte.

« Rodney, Rodney, debout, le virus a été neutralisé ! » beuglait le militaire depuis le couloir.

« Super, laissez-moi dormir. » marmonna-t-il, épuisé.

« Non, Rodney. Debout ! »

L'information arriva enfin à son cerveau et il se redressa en se frottant les yeux.

« J'arrive .» gémit-il en se relevant, misérable.

« Pitié, dites-moi que vous avez du café. » supplia-t-il alors qu'il sortait de sa chambre à regret.

« Non, Rodney, et j'espère que votre programme est terminé ! » répliqua John, parfaitement alerte malgré ses gros cernes.

« Non, il n'est pas du tout prêt et il ne le sera pas avant au moins trois jours ! » protesta-t-il alors qu'ils s'engageaient dans l'escalier.

« Rodney ! »

« Ok, deux jours. »

« Rodney ! »

« Une journée et demi, c'est le mieux que je puisse faire et seulement si je travaille avec Todd ! »

« Alors il faut que vous alliez à l'infirmerie. Désolé, Rodney. » conclut le soldat avec un drôle de rictus tordu.

« Quoi ? Attendez, non ! »

L'instant d'après, John le poussait et il ratait la prochaine marche, dégringolant jusqu'au palier suivant.

« Équipe médicale demandée d'urgence dans l'escalier principal au cinquantième niveau, Le docteur McKay vient de faire une mauvaise chute .» annonça ensuite le colonel sur sa radio.

« John ! Pourquoi ? J'ai sûrement une jambe cassée ! »

« Mais non, elle est juste bien foulée. Je suis certain que Beckett voudra vous garder en observation, surtout si vous avez une grosse migraine et que vous ne supportez ni la lumière, ni le bruit. Après tout, on ne plaisante pas avec les commotions ! Si vous gémissez assez, il vous mettra sans doute derrière dans le labo, avec Todd... »

« Il n'était pas nécessaire de me pousser ! J'aurais pu faire semblant ! » ronchonna-t-il.

« Vous êtes très mauvais comédien Rodney, et en temps de crise, il faut de très bonnes excuses. Je suis quand même sincèrement désolé. Ça ira ? » demanda le marine en venant s'accroupir près de lui, l'air coupable.

« Ça ira, mais vous me le revaudrez ! »

« Je vous emmènerai sur cette planète avec les jolies vahinés pas farouches quand nous serons de retour dans Pégase, Rodney, je vous le promets. »

« Y a intérêt ! Et c'est vous qui payez les cent prochaines tournées ! »

« D'accord, Rodney. Les secours arrivent, n'oubliez pas, vous avez très mal à la tête… »

« Ahhh... cessez de hurler, Sheppard, ma tête va se fendre en deux ! »

« Voilà, comme ça ! » murmura le militaire en l'encourageant d'une tape amicale sur le bras.

Comme l'avait prévu John, il n'eut à gémir et à radoter sur sa mort par hémorragie intracrânienne qu'une petite heure avant que Carson, malgré leur amitié, ne le range dans le laboratoire en compagnie du _wraith_ en une tentative désespérée d'avoir la paix.

« Bonjour, docteur McKay. » le salua ce dernier, observant avec curiosité sa cheville enflée et bandée.

« Ouais, bonjour. On s'y met ou on boit un thé ? Je vous signale que votre supervirus a été neutralisé .» rouspéta-t-il - rendu méchant par la douleur - en sortant sa tablette du sac que John lui avait amené un peu plus tôt.

Un grondement d'avertissement amusé lui répondit, et il se plongea dans ses lignes de code, n'osant plus regarder le _wraith_.

Une fois l'anti-virus de sa tablette mis à jour, ils purent connecter leurs ordinateurs par Bluetooth et travailler en simultané sur le code, qui prenait enfin forme.

A quatre reprises, ils durent s'interrompre précipitamment alors que Beckett entrait pour venir voir comment ils allaient. A chaque fois, Rodney se laissait précipitamment retomber, cachant sa tablette sous ses draps pendant que Todd affichait un quelconque jeu sur son écran.

A sa dernière visite, le médecin leur jeta un drôle de regard, alors qu'il relevait leurs constantes respectives.

« Je suis surpris que vous n'ayez pas encore exigé que je mette Rodney ailleurs. Il peut être très agaçant quand il est malade... » nota le médecin.

« Il ne gémit que quand vous êtes là, Carson Beckett, le reste du temps, il se tient tranquille. Alors, moins vous viendrez, plus j'aurai la paix .» répliqua le _wraith_ avec un rictus mauvais.

Le docteur battit en retraite vers son vieil ami, l'air presque effrayé.

« Et vous, Rodney, ça va ? Vous voulez que je vous remette dans l'infirmerie ? »

« Non ! Surtout pas ! Ce gros insecte vert est peut-être moche et méchant, mais il ne fait pas plein de bruit, contrairement à Félicie et à sa toux, sans parler du lieutenant Klaus qui ne sait pas se tenir tranquille et dont le lit grince atrocement. Je vous en prie, Carson, je vais sans doute mourir dans quelques heures, laissez-moi au moins les passer au calme ! » supplia-t-il, s'attirant un regard outré du _wraith_.

« Allons, Rodney, vous n'allez pas mourir. Vous avez juste une vilaine entorse et une grosse migraine qui passera quand vous vous serez reposé. Vous vous êtes surmené et cette chute n'a pas aidé. Vous serez vite sur pieds, mon vieux ! »

Il lui répondit avec une mine pitoyablement tragique, à laquelle le médecin fit écho avec un petit sourire empli de pitié avant de retourner à ces autres patients.

« Gros insecte vert, moche et méchant ? » persifla Todd.

« Je me suis peut-être un peu laissé emporter par mon rôle. » s'excusa-t-il.

« On va dire ça... »

Il se remit au travail alors qu'un frisson glacé le parcourait.

« Pourquoi la cité n'a-t-elle pas été réinitialisée ? Ça aurait déjà dû être fait. » s'étonna-t-il quelques minutes plus tard.

« Parce que, docteur McKay, mon virus n'est pas si simple que cela à neutraliser. » répondit le _wraith_ avec un sourire mauvais.

« Vous avez fait quoi ? Une commande de l'homme mort ? Un _infinite loop_ ? »

« Non, bien plus simple. Un virus autoreproducteur dont la racine se trouve dans la commande de réinitialisation de la cité. »

« Oh ! »

« Et oui, chaque fois que vos scientifiques tentent de réinitialiser la cité, ils réinstallent le virus. »

« Mais si on ne peut pas réinitialiser la cité, comment va-t-on s'en débarrasser ? » demanda-t-il, soudain inquiet.

« Je ne suis pas stupide, Docteur, j'ai inclus une porte dérobée à mon programme... En fait, il s'agirait plutôt d'un trou de serrure très spécial.» ricana le _wraith_.

« Une serrure que vous êtes le seul à connaître ! »

« En effet, mais si vos scientifiques pouvaient la découvrir « tous seuls » et trouver le moyen de l'ouvrir sans que j'aie jamais à m'approcher de l'un de vos terminaux, cela éviterait certaines questions gênantes. »

« Et comment sont-ils censé y arriver si vous êtes le seul à pouvoir trouver cette foutue serrure ? »

« Parce que j'en connais l'emplacement, mais je n'en ai pas la clé » répondit le _wraith_ , sibyllin.

« Quoi ?! Vous savez comment, mais ne pouvez pas neutraliser votre propre virus ?! »

« Exact. Maintenant, si nous pouvions travailler sur votre programme, ce serait bien, votre codage est au mieux médiocre. »

« Je ne vous permets pas ! » s'offusqua-t-il.

« Silence, docteur McKay, on pourrait nous entendre ! »

« Heu...oui. »

Comme l'avait prévu le _wraith_ , le virus ne cessait de se réinstaller encore et encore. S'il parvint à éviter tout travail officiel durant vingt-quatre heures, Carter lui apporta ensuite son ordinateur et une pile de coussins afin qu'il puisse travailler sur le virus récalcitrant depuis l'infirmerie, qu'il refusait toujours catégoriquement de quitter, malgré l'insistance de Beckett qui ne voyait plus aucune raison de le garder. A la fin de sa seconde journée à l'infirmerie, le faux verrou avait enfin passé avec succès la centième simulation, et était prêt à être installé.

« Bon, grâce à votre aide, j'ai enfin terminé mon programme. » conclut-il, satisfait, s'attirant un regard mauvais du _wraith_. « Heu...Alors c'est quoi votre serrure secrète? » demanda-t-il d'un ton qu'il voulait badin.

« Vous ne l'avez pas trouvée tout seul, malgré votre intelligence supérieure ? » demanda Todd, moqueur.

« Si, bien sûr, mais je veux vous l'entendre dire. » répliqua-t-il du tac au tac.

Un feulement peu convaincu lui répondit.

« Faites venir Sheppard. » cracha le _wraith_.

« Pourquoi ?! Sheppard ne saurait même pas ouvrir l'outil d'indexation de son ordinateur. »

« Il est la clé. »

« Pardon ? »

« Il est la clé, humain borné ! »

« Quoi ?! »

« J'ai créé un patch encodé avec ses gènes lié au virus. Une fois le patch installé, il sera le seul à pouvoir le désactiver, sombre primate décérébré ! »

Rodney déglutit. Todd ne devenait vulgaire que lorsqu'il était vraiment à bout de nerfs. Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, malgré les innombrables pilules qu'il devait avaler quotidiennement en plus de ses piqûres, le _wraith_ n'avait pas dormi un seul instant depuis son arrivée sur la cité presque cinq jours plus tôt.

« D'accord, je vais l'appeler.» murmura-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Trois minutes plus tard montre en main, Sheppard déboulait dans le laboratoire.

«Alors ? »

« On a fini le verr... » commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre alors que le général Carter entrait aussi en trombe. « Je voulais dire, j'ai terminé de décoder le virus. J'ai découvert comment le neutraliser.» se corrigea-t-il in extremis.

« Fantastique, Rodney ! Comment ? » demanda la scientifique.

« Heu... c'est très simple… Heu... Il faut que... heu, John... Il faut que John... » bafouilla-t-il, jetant de petits regards paniqués au _wraith_ qui le fixait, impénétrable, depuis son coin.

« Je crois que votre physicien ne s'est pas encore très bien remis de sa chute dans les escaliers. Ce qu'il essaie de dire, c'est qu'il faut que John Sheppard réinitialise la cité depuis le fauteuil de contrôle pour pouvoir supprimer le virus avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de recontaminer vos fichiers. » susurra le _wraith_ , fixant le colonel de son regard le plus pénétrant.

« Oui... C'est ce que je voulais dire. John est la clé. » parvint-t-il à bafouiller avec un petit sourire crispé.

Carter les observa alternativement tous les trois pendant quelques instants, une étrange lueur dans le regard, puis son expression redevint neutre.

« Mais je me suis déjà installé dans le fauteuil pour les vingt précédentes réinitialisations ! » protesta le militaire.

« Oui, mais il faut que j'installe un patch avant, c'est trois fois rien, juste un petit programme qui reroutera le virus et vous permettra de le désinstaller manuellement, ou plutôt mentalement .» expliqua McKay tout en tentant de faire de discrets signes de tête en direction de la clé USB de John toujours branchée sur l'ordinateur que Todd tenait sur ses genoux.

« Ah, oui, bien sûr. Je suis certain que si vous m'expliquez la procédure en détail, je n'aurai aucune peine à supprimer ce virus, alors. » conclut Sheppard avec un drôle de rictus.

« Vous en êtes certain, Colonel ? » demanda Carter, suspicieuse.

« Oui, mon général. Si Rodney me dit quoi faire, j'y arriverai les doigts dans le nez, hein Rodney ? »

« Heu, oui c'est ça, les doigts dans le nez... » maugréa-t-il.

Carter les fixa encore un instant d'un air peu convaincu avant de retourner au capharnaüm qu'était devenue la salle de contrôle.

« Réparez-moi cette cité le plus vite possible. Et ce _wraith_ m'a l'air en pleine forme, qu'il retourne dans sa cellule jusqu'à ce que les militaires de la Zone 51 viennent le chercher... et sans ordinateur ! » ordonna-t-elle depuis le pas de porte.

« A vos ordres, Général Carter.» acquiesça Shepppard, un peu trop crispé pour paraître naturel.

Le militaire ne se détendit qu'une fois certain d'être seul.

« J'espère que votre machin va fonctionner, Todd, sinon vous êtes cuit, mon vieux. »

« Si vous faites les choses correctement, le programme s'enclenchera dès la réinitialisation terminée. Et celui-là n'a pas de porte dérobée. Il ne cessera qu'une fois de retour dans Pégase. » siffla le _wraith_.

« Bon, eh bien, j'espère que votre voisine garde votre chat, Rodney, parce que je crois que nous partons bientôt. »

« Oui... Enfin, normalement, il y a un délai de deux heures avant qu'il ne faille absolument décoller pour neutraliser le compte à rebours, les Anciens avaient prévu cette sécurité afin de permettre la correction d'une éventuelle erreur. Au moins, ça permettra au SGC « terrien » d'évacuer la cité .» lâcha-t-il, tendu.

« Quoi ?! » rugit Sheppard, alors que le _wraith_ feulait, furieux.

« C'était dans le code de base. C'est mal ? » demanda-t-il, avec appréhension.

« Oui, Rodney ! Si la Commission apprend qu'on a deux heures avant de devoir quitter la Terre, ils vont évacuer Todd ! Ces sales rats bavent depuis trop longtemps sur les potentielles avancées scientifiques que son corps représente pour le laisser filer ! »

« Ben, on n'a qu'à leur dire qu'il n'est pas disponible ? » proposa-t-il, sans réfléchir.

« C'est un prisonnier ! Les prisonniers sont toujours disponibles, Rodney ! »

« Sauf lorsqu'ils s'échappent... » nota le _wraith_ d'un ton tranquille.

Sheppard se figea, pesant le pour et le contre.

« John, on ne va pas le laisser s'échapper ?! Qui sait ce qu'il va faire sur la cité ! »

« Docteur McKay, vous m'avez déjà laissé installer un virus sur votre cité, et créer un programme de verrou galactique qui pourrait potentiellement tous nous réduire en bouillie, que pourrais-je faire de plus dans mon état en me cachant dans un recoin sombre ? » demanda le _wraith_ , affable.

« C'est un faux verrou galactique, il ne détruira pas la cité ! Il ne détruira pas la cité, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'était ce que les Anciens avaient prévu dans le code de base... » répliqua le _wraith_ avec un haussement d'épaules désintéressé.

« Todd a raison. De nous tous, il est celui qui a le plus intérêt à ce qu'Atlantis revienne dans Pégase, et même s'il parvenait à nous échapper après le décollage, vu la quantité de médicaments qu'il doit avaler pour rester en vie en ce moment, ce ne serait que pour mourir d'un rhume dans un coin.» réfléchit Sheppard.

« Alors, on fait comment ? »

« Allez donc préparer votre « patch de rien du tout » pour le fauteuil, moi je vais ramener Todd à sa cellule. Dans son état, il ne risque pas de me voler mon pistolet _wraith_ pour m'assommer avec, n'est-ce pas ? » déclara John avec un sourire entendu.

Rodney était à mi-chemin de la salle du fauteuil lorsque sa radio se mit à grésiller furieusement, annonçant que le _wraith_ s'était échappé et qu'une équipe médicale était attendue devant sa cellule.

Avec une grimace mi-compatissante mi-vengeresse, il se remit en route. Se faire assommer était douloureux, presque autant qu'une cheville foulée, et même si John était son ami, il l'avait bien mérité cette fois-ci.

Il ne lui fallut que dix minutes pour préparer la mise à jour qui grefferait ni vu ni connu le verrou sur le reste de la programmation, et cinq de plus pour le patch destiné à neutraliser le virus.

Il poireauta ensuite pendant une interminable demi-heure, durant laquelle il reçut par trois fois la visite de groupes de marines à la recherche de Todd.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit pour la quatrième fois, il allait hurler qu'aucun _wraith_ ne serait assez stupide pour tenter de se cacher dans une grande salle vide à l'exception d'un fauteuil, mais se ravisa lorsqu'il vit John entrer.

« En plein visage, ce rat m'a tiré dessus en plein visage ! » ronchonna ce dernier.

« Quelle idée aussi de le laisser prendre votre arme. »

Le regard noir que lui jeta le militaire n'avait rien à envier à ceux du _wraith_.

« Bon, on y va ?! » grogna John en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil qui s'inclina docilement sous lui.

« Allons-y. »

* * *

 _(1) Sheppard ne ment pas. Todd a créé le virus mais c'est lui-même qui s'est chargé de la contamination d'Atlantis._


	53. Chapitre 52

Rodney avait eu raison, la procédure était simple. Il ne lui fallut que quelques pensées pour atteindre la source du virus, deux de plus pour lancer la réinitialisation, et enfin une dernière pour le supprimer à tout jamais.

Avec un bourdonnement rassurant la cité se relança, les lumières se rallumant les unes après les autres, alors que les systèmes hydrauliques des portes se remettaient en fonction, fermant les battants avec de délicats chuintements.

Ils restèrent tout deux immobiles, lui dans le fauteuil, McKay derrière son écran, tendus dans l'attente d'une confirmation de succès ou d'échec.

« Plus aucune trace du virus ! » annonça enfin victorieusement le scientifique.

« Et la « Mise à jour » ? »

« Parfaitement à jour ! »

Il s'accorda un soupir soulagé, avant de se relever.

« Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais on a un _wraith_ en cavale... »

« Et moi, mon lit m'attend. Avec un peu de chance, je vais pouvoir dormir une petite heure avant d'être rappelé pour lutter contre une autre atroce catastrophe. » bailla Rodney, avant de se boucher les oreilles en jetant un regard assassin au plafond alors que l'alarme de l'autodestruction s'enclenchait.

« Adieu sieste... » gémit ce dernier, le dos rond.

« Je vais aller éteindre cette sirène. Courage, Rodney. » l'encouragea-t-il avant de partir au petit trot jusqu'à la salle technique où se trouvait le commutateur qu'il avait si souvent enclenché et qui réduisait au silence la criarde et sinistre mise en garde.

Deux heures... Dans deux heures, au plus tard, il mettrait la cité en hyperespace pour un vol de deux semaines.

D'ici-là, il fallait que personne ne mette la main sur Todd, et que personne ne trouve le moyen de neutraliser le « verrou galactique ». Pour ce dernier point, il faisait confiance à Rodney, pour le reste, il pouvait tenter de ralentir les recherches, tout en espérant que l'alien s'était trouvé une bonne planque.

La vérité, c'est qu'il n'eut pas grand-chose à faire de ce côté-là. Une fois qu'il fut évident que le verrou ne serait pas désactivé dans les délais, une évacuation en catastrophe fut organisée et la seule priorité devint d'empêcher le _wraith_ de quitter la cité. Une fois en vol, il n'aurait plus aucune échappatoire et ils auraient tout le temps de le chercher. John passa donc l'heure et demie suivante à fouiller des caisses de matériel en partance dans lesquelles il savait pertinemment que Todd ne se trouvait pas.

Tout le personnel n'appartenant pas à l'expédition Atlantis et une bonne partie du matériel avait été évacué alors que le compte à rebours n'affichait plus que quatre minutes.

Carter, les cheveux battus par le vent de la digue Sud, l'air gêné, se balançait d'avant en arrière.

« Je viens de parler à la Commission. Je reste à la tête du SGC, et le Docteur Weir va reprendre la direction de la mission Atlantis. Le problème est qu'elle se trouve actuellement encore à une demi-heure d'ici, et que nous n'avons aucun vaisseau en orbite qui pourrait la téléporter à bord. » commença-t-elle d'un ton pressé.

« Attendez, quoi ? » s'étouffa-t-il, prit de court.

«Vous êtes toujours l'officier le plus gradé de la mission Atlantis, Colonel. Vous allez donc prendre la direction de la cité jusqu'à votre arrivée dans Pégase. Le Docteur Weir vous rejoindra alors par la Porte. »

« Quoi ? Vous ne venez pas avec nous ? »

« Non, colonel Sheppard. Je vais retourner à Cheyenne Mountain. Tout se passera bien, j'en suis certaine. Vous êtes plus que capable, Colonel. »

« Général Carter ! » supplia-t-il, alors qu'elle montait agilement sur le petit ferry qui se balançait comme un bouchon.

Elle lui adressa un dernier petit sourire désolé alors que sa radio grésillait.

« Il reste deux minutes avant autodestruction, Colonel, vous avez juste le temps d'arriver à la salle du fauteuil ! » annonça McKay, plus tendu que jamais.

Deux minutes ! Il lui restait deux minutes, et soit ils partiraient tous en fumée en rayant une bonne partie de la Côte est des cartes, soit leur subterfuge serait découvert et ils finiraient tous en prison, soit la cité retournerait enfin à sa vraie place.

Il piqua un sprint jusqu'au téléporteur le plus proche, puis jusqu'à la salle du fauteuil, s'arrêtant dans une glissade devant ce dernier alors que McKay décomptait sur l'intercom.

« Bonne chance, colonel Sheppard ! » lui souhaita Carter sur sa radio.

« A vous aussi, mon général. » répondit-il, alors que le fauteuil s'enclenchait docilement.

« 12... 11... 10... 9... »

Il ferma les yeux et laissa la cité le submerger, ne se focalisant que sur une seule pensée, un seul concept : Pégase.

« 3... 2... 1... »

Dans un vrombissement assourdissant, la cité invisible s'arracha lentement à la baie de San Francisco.

« Dans dix secondes, activez le bouclier, Colonel.» annonça McKay sur l'intercom.

Il décompta mentalement, puis sentit l'occulteur devenir l'invisible mur qui les protégeait du vide spatial.

« Nous sommes sortis de l'atmosphère, calcul de trajectoire en court. » continua McKay.

Une vibration mentale lui signala que les coordonnées avaient été acquises.

« Au revoir, la Terre. » murmura-t-il, ouvrant d'une pensée une fenêtre d'hyperespace dans laquelle la cité s'enfonça presque avec joie.

« Le compte à rebours est suspendu, fin de l'alerte. » conclut McKay quelques instants plus tard.

Sa mission accomplie, il désactiva le fauteuil.

« On rentre enfin à la maison.» ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

Todd trouva tout de même le moyen de leur échapper durant quatre jours, malgré un quadrillage soigneux de la cité. Ce fut finalement Lorne qui le trouva, inconscient au milieu d'un couloir non loin de l'infirmerie, sévèrement déshydraté, et en bien piteux état.

Le _wraith_ ne se réveilla que trois jours plus tard, alors qu'ils arrivaient au point médian entre les deux galaxies.

« Hé bien, dans quel état vous vous êtes mis ! Le Docteur Keller n'en revient toujours pas que vous soyez encore en vie. »

« Je serais en parfaite santé sans votre rétrovirus.» cracha Todd de fort mauvaise humeur.

« Il n'est pas encore au point, c'est un fait, mais nous finirons bien par trouver. » répondit-il, se voulant encourageant.

Un feulement mauvais et un regard glacial lui répondirent.

« Au moins, plus personne n'essayera de vous disséquer. Le Docteur Weir ne l'autorisera jamais. »

« Ce n'est plus elle qui commande cette cité. » siffla le _wraith_.

« Non, mais elle en reprendra le commandement dès notre arrivée dans Pégase. En attendant, c'est moi qui assure l'intérim. »

Todd lui jeta un étrange regard qui n'en finissait pas.

« Quoi ? » finit-il par demander.

« C'est vous qui commandez en l'absence de votre reine... cela fait donc de vous le commandant de cette cité... » murmura le _wraith_ avec un sourire étrangement satisfait.

« Heu...oui, en quelque sorte, mais pourquoi cela semble-t-il tellement vous réjouir ? »

« Parce que vous ressemblez bien plus à un _wraith_ que vous ne voulez le croire, John Sheppard.» répondit ce dernier avec un autre sourire de prédateur.

« Je vais faire comme si je n'avais pas entendu cette phrase. »

« Comme toujours, John Sheppard, comme toujours... »

Le reste du voyage se passa tranquillement. Todd reprit sa place à l'infirmerie et se soumit sans histoire à la pléthore de traitements du Dr Keller, qui se désespérait quelque peu que le Dr Beckett ait fait partie du personnel évacué avant le départ de la cité.

John laissa au _wraith_ un ordinateur, dont tout composant permettant une connectivité avait été retiré, pour jouer à des jeux vidéo, et ce dernier passa le reste du voyage à pulvériser tous les records avec la systématique d'un bulldozer.

McKay, après une nuit de presque vingt-quatre heures, se fit un devoir d'éplucher la moindre ligne de code du virus, du verrou et de la cité en général à la recherche de ce que le _wraith_ y avait caché, il en était certain.

En dix jours, il trouva pas moins de treize programmes malveillants, allant des petits espions discrets aux voraces voleurs d'informations en passant par les vers qui détruiraient toute nouvelle donnée sur les _wraiths_.

Et John était certain qu'il avait dû en louper un ou deux, quoique le physicien en dise.

Après tout, Todd était Todd, et le jour où il n'essayerait pas de la leur faire un peu à l'envers, il s'inquiéterait sérieusement.

Au treizième jour de vol, ils atteignirent la périphérie de la galaxie, et John sortit la cité de son tunnel hyperspatial.

Comme prévu, le verrou se désactiva avec une sonnerie très satisfaisante, et après une heure de calcul, ils purent composer l'adresse de la Terre.

« Ici le colonel Sheppard dans la galaxie de Pégase. Nous sommes bien arrivés et le verrou est désactivé, mais nous ne pouvons pas garder le vortex ouvert longtemps avec les boucliers activés à pleine puissance. Nous restons en position dix heures, envoyez-nous Elisabeth Weir et tout ce qui peut avoir été oublié avant notre départ. » annonça-t-il, pince-sans-rire.

« Bien reçu, Colonel. Pouvez-vous envoyer le _wraith_ ? »

« Négatif, le vortex ne tiendrait pas. » répondit-il, avant de faire un signe de la tête à Rodney qui coupa la connexion.

Comme prévu, la Porte s'activa moins d'une heure plus tard.

« Ici Hartmann, délégué de la Commission. Nous allons vous envoyer le Docteur Weir, du matériel, et des renforts de personnel. Le _wraith_ est toujours en votre possession ? »

« Oui, Todd est toujours notre... invité. »

« Bien. La priorité est de mettre la cité en sécurité, ensuite l'alien doit être renvoyé sur Terre afin que nous puissions l'étudier. Est-ce clair, Colonel ? »

« Parfaitement, Monsieur. » répondit-il, acerbe.

Il y eut quelques parasites sur la ligne, puis la voix douce de Carter.

« Bon retour dans Pégase, Colonel. Je suis certaine que vous agirez au mieux. »

« Merci, mon général.» répondit-il, un peu perplexe.

Lui disait-elle de remettre Todd aux mains de la Commission ou, au contraire, de le laisser filer ?

« Votre iris est baissé ? »

« Affirmatif, mon général. »

Dix secondes plus tard, deux marines traversaient, portant chacun une grosse cantine métallique, suivis de peu par deux femmes dont les uniformes proclamaient la profession médicale poussant un chariot plein de matériel. En tout, une dizaine de personnes, dont le Dr Weir et quelques marines en mission extra-planétaire au moment du départ de la cité, traversèrent la Porte, tous chargés comme des mulets.

« SGC, tout le monde est bien arrivé. » annonça-t-il depuis la plateforme.

« Bien. Bon courage et bonne chance. »

« A vous aussi. »

Le vortex scintilla encore un instant ou deux, avant de se couper dans un chuintement.

« Bon retour à la maison, Elisabeth ! » salua-t-il à l'adresse de la diplomate qui observait la cité, les yeux brillants de joie.

« Merci, John. »

« Je vous ai gardé votre fauteuil bien chaud et plein de dossiers très épais rien que pour vous ! »

« Trop aimable.» répondit elle avec un sourire tordu.

« C'était un plaisir. Quels sont vos ordres en tant que directrice de la cité, Madame ? » demanda-t-il, la gratifiant d'un salut dans les règles.

« Mes ordres en tant que directrice d'Atlantis ? Poser cette cité, pour commencer, et ensuite, retrouver ceux que nous avons abandonné ici il y a trop longtemps déjà.»

« A vos ordres, Madame! »

C'est la démarche bien légère qu'il se mit en route pour son fauteuil à lui, celui qui pilotait cette merveilleuse cité, sa vraie maison, son chez-lui.

New Lanthea s'avéra un mauvais choix. A peine furent-ils sortis d'hyperespace qu'un satellite _wraith_ détecta leur présence et envoya un signal à toutes les ruches du cadran.

Sans attendre de voir qui viendrait, ils partirent à la recherche d'une autre planète où s'établir.

Une fois les conditions entrées (non peuplé, avec de vastes océans et un climat supportable), il ne restait plus beaucoup de mondes. Une fois ceux déjà colonisés ou à deux pas d'une colonie _wraith_ éliminés, il n'en resta que deux.

Les scans planétaires du premier ne révélèrent rien, mais une inspection en _Jumper_ leur fit découvrir un monde de titans, peuplé de gigantesque monstres marins très agressifs, que Rodney surnomma immédiatement Kraken.

Le second en revanche révéla des océans très salés, mais peuplés d'une faune qui ne semblait pas dépasser en dangerosité celle de la Terre, et quelques continents fertiles à la végétation variée.

Ce fut donc lui qui fut choisi pour devenir New New Lanthea, qui fut abrégé en New lanthea, malgré sa proposition pertinente de l'appeler Atlantica.

Ils s'installèrent donc sur ce nouveau monde tandis que Weir accordait charitablement la première ouverture de Porte à Teyla afin qu'elle puisse aller voir les siens sur New Athos.

« C'est généreux de votre part. Je suppose que si vous avez envoyé Lorne et son équipe avec Teyla, c'est parce que la prochaine destination est Oumana et qu'elle est pour nous? » demanda-t-il, alors que son amie traversait le vortex.

« Oui. Atlantis n'abandonne personne. Ils doivent nous attendre avec impatience. » murmura la directrice en un souffle.

Ils échangèrent un regard lourd de sens. Un regard qui sous-entendait : S'ils étaient encore en vie.

« Vous pensez que le capitaine Giacometti a retrouvé Rosanna Gady ? » demanda-t-il à la place.

« Je l'espère. » soupira la diplomate.

« Nous le saurons bientôt. » conclut-il alors que le vortex se refermait et que l'adresse de la planète agricole était composée.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda John d'une voix blanche alors que Ronon pulvérisait d'un coup de pied furieux un gravat carbonisé.

« Je ne sais pas. Il y a des interférences, mais d'après le détecteur de signes de vie, il n'y a plus âme qui vive ici... » répondit Rodney, aussi perdu qu'eux.

« C'est les _wraiths_ ! » cracha le Satédien, très agité.

« Il a raison, je détecte des radiations résiduelles de tirs orbitaux... » murmura le physicien.

« Mais pourquoi détruire ce village, ils n'étaient pas une menace ?» se demanda-t-il.

« Les villageois n'étaient pas une menace, mais il faut croire que la présence des atlantes était suffisamment gênante pour justifier une extermination ! » persifla Ronon.

John détailla encore pendant une longue minute le paysage ravagé par les tirs, qui n'avaient laissé que ruines noircies de ferme et terre vitrifiée.

Le paysage ressemblait atrocement aux photos d'archive de Nagasaki ou de Hiroshima, et plus encore à Sateda.

Il n'y avait plus personne ici, il était inutile d'infliger cette torture plus longtemps à l'ancien coureur.

Il allait faire demi-tour, lorsque Rodney l'arrêta par le bras.

« Ils ont peut-être pu fuir, et sont ailleurs en sécurité ? » suggéra-t-il avec espoir.

« S'ils sont encore en vie, ils nous auront sans doute laissé un message près de la Porte. Ça ne coûte rien de chercher. » acquiesça-t-il.

Ils explorèrent les alentours de la Porte sans rien trouver d'autre que les restes d'une guérite dont John n'avait aucun souvenir lors de sa dernière visite, près d'un an auparavant.

Alors que le soleil se couchait, ils rentrèrent enfin, bredouilles et porteurs de mauvaises nouvelles.

Elisabeth devint très pâle tandis qu'il lui faisait son rapport. Il vit la culpabilité et la colère se peindre sur ses traits. Il savait combien elle s'en voulait de les avoir laissés derrière. Lui-même en perdait régulièrement le sommeil. C'était ses hommes qui étaient demeurés, parce qu'ils n'abandonnaient jamais personne. C'étaient trois de ses soldats qui étaient restés pour que l'esprit d'Atlantis subsiste dans Pégase, même après leur départ. Et même s'ils l'avaient fait volontairement, en désobéissant aux ordres, il ne s'en sentait pas moins coupable.

Pour la diplomate, c'était pire encore. Trois longues années que cette même charge la rongeait. Trois ans qu'elle vivait avec la certitude qu'elle avait abandonné la plus gentille et la plus délicate d'entre eux entre les griffes de leurs ennemis.

Ils s'étaient raccrochés à l'illusoire certitude qu'ils les retrouveraient tous sains et saufs, et maintenant, ce rêve volait en éclats.

Il soupira.

« Peut-être ont-ils réussi à fuir _in extremis_ et qu'ils n'ont pas eu le temps de laisser de message, ou qu'il a été effacé... » suggéra-t-il, sans grand espoir.

« Oui, peut-être... Colonel...Merci, » répondit Weir, pas dupe, mais reconnaissante de ses paroles.


	54. Chapitre 53

Comme Léonard l'avait promis, il ne lui avait fallu que trois jours pour concevoir un programme d'échange des Portes. Il en avait fallu deux de plus visiter tous les mondes potentiels connus et choisir le meilleur : Olattan, petite planète agricole paisible dont la population avait eu la très mauvaise idée de se laisser inoculer le virus Hoffan, et que les _wraiths_ avaient exterminée dans un but prophylactique. La Porte se trouvait dans ce qu'il restait d'un bois ravagé, et le premier village se situait à quelques kilomètres de là, comme Estain. Les Rells, une famille de cinq et potentiellement les seuls survivants de ce peuple, avaient suggéré leur monde natal avec des larmes dans les yeux, espérant que la mort de leur civilisation permettrait au moins à leur nouvelle terre d'accueil d'éviter le même sort atroce.

Moins d'une semaine après l'attaque du croiseur, Oumana s'était donc vue doter de nouvelles coordonnées tandis qu'un très discret avant-poste était installé sur Olattan, afin qu'un « veilleur » puisse surveiller la Porte et accueillir les éventuels réfugiés, sans être repéré par d'autres visiteurs moins pacifiques.

Dans le même temps, Delleb, plus remontée que jamais, avait fait tailler au laser puis transporter par l' _Utopia_ un énorme bloc de granite de près de vingt tonnes afin de bloquer l'accès de la Porte aux _Darts_. Bloc que Salilymn avait flanqué de deux canons récupérés sur des chasseurs abattus.

Dix jours après l'attaque, leurs défenses avaient été consolidées au mieux de leurs faibles moyens, et les infrastructures clés avaient été remises en état. Au plus grand regret de Rosanna, il était temps de passer à la suite.

Elle convoqua donc tout l'équipage de l' _Utopia_ , Delleb et ses neuf fils, Selk'ym, Jin'shi, les Terriens, et la poignée d'autres humains en qui elle avait confiance.

« Merci à tous d'être venus. Tout d'abord, sachez que je ne forcerai aucun d'entre vous à me suivre dans ce combat. Objectivement, il s'agit d'une folie pure et simple et les chances de réussites sont infinitésimales. Je ne peux en aucun cas vous demander de m'accompagner dans un tel rodéo mortel, toutefois, la moindre aide me sera d'une grande utilité et pourrait être le détail qui fera basculer la chance de notre côté. L'objectif est simple : tuer Silla et prendre le contrôle de sa ruche et de son territoire. » expliqua-t-elle.

Un concert de protestations choquées s'éleva, sous le rictus satisfait de la reine.

« Bande d'obscurs abrutis, un véritable territoire, une ruche et des bâtiments de guerres nous permettraient de nous protéger. Quand au trône, il nous donnera une légitimité et nous permettra de négocier et de combattre les autres reines d'égal à égal. » siffla Delleb.

« Je comprends l'idée, Régente, mais pourquoi Silla ? Elle n'est pas la reine la plus puissante, mais il y en a d'autre qui sont moins bien protégées et plus accessibles .» fit remarquer Léonard.

« Tout simplement parce que nous avons la chance d'avoir trois de ses fils parmi nous, qui connaissent bien ses tactiques et les secrets de sa ruche, mais aussi et surtout parce que nous avons des alliés à bord, prêts à se mutiner et à nous rejoindre. » expliqua l'artiste en désignant de la main les deux traqueurs debout dans un coin, et Tom assis aux côtés de Liu et Jiu avec le reste de l'équipage.

« Admettons. L' _Utopia_ est un vaisseau puissant pour sa classe et il l'a démontré il y a peu, il est parfaitement capable d'abattre un croiseur bien plus grand et lourdement armé que lui, mais une ruche ? Même durant la Grande Guerre, aucune ruche n'a jamais été abattue par une frégate seule. Une flottille ou un croiseur, oui, mais un seul vaisseau de cette catégorie, jamais ! » s'exclama Zil'reyn.

« Je n'en doute pas, Commandant, mais le but n'est pas de détruire la ruche. Idéalement, j'aimerais qu'il n'y ait aucun dégât matériel. »

« Prendre une ruche sans faire de dégât matériel, comment ? » siffla le _wraith_.

« Par la ruse. En nous infiltrant à bord, tout simplement. »

« Ils détecteront notre approche dans l'Esprit bien avant que nous ne soyons à portée. » nota Markus, aussi dubitatif que les autres.

« C'est exact pour vous. Mais des humains ? Ils ne sentiront rien du tout. »

« Admettons que l'équipe d'infiltration soit purement humaine, Rosanna Gady. La coque des ruches est trop épaisse pour vous téléporter à bord, et même en vous infiltrant avec un _Jumper_ , vous ne parviendrez jamais à approcher la reine sans être repérés... » notifia Delleb, calmement.

« Qui a dit que nous allions y aller en _Jumper_ ? »

 _Douze cycles passés à constamment surveiller ses arrières, douze interminables cycles à craindre que sa trahison ne soit découverte, et voilà qu'il retrouvait cette maudite humaine. La femelle le narguait d'un regard insolent depuis sa cellule. Elle était censée tuer Silla et mettre Delleb sur son trône, pas se faire attraper avec les autres atlantes dans une de leur bases planétaires en train de voler des données._

 _Si elle avait besoin d'informations, elle n'avait qu'à lui demander ! Stupide créature mortelle !_

 _« Rosanna Gady, que faites-vous là ?! » siffla-t-il furieux, une fois certain qu'aucun autre alpha ne risquait de les entendre._

 _« Votre chaleureuse hospitalité nous manquait, Pierre, alors on est venus passer quelques jours ici. » répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire._

 _« Vous êtes folle ! Silla va vous exécuter, et cette fois je ne pourrais pas sauver votre peau ! » cracha-t-il._

 _« Je ne vous le demande pas, rassurez-vous... »_

 _Il feula, exaspéré._

 _« Pierre ? Pourriez-vous me rendre un immense service ? »_

 _Un service, et puis quoi encore ? Mais ce n'était pas comme s'il avait grand chose à perdre à écouter sa requête._

 _« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il en désespoir de cause._

 _« Pourriez-vous demander une entrevue de ma part au commandant ? J'aimerais beaucoup le féliciter pour sa promotion. Ah, et si vous me trouviez un de ces délicieux fruits oblongs que j'ai mangé lors de mon dernier séjour, ce serait fabuleux ! »_

 _« Des fruits ?! » ne put-il s'empêcher de répéter._

 _Comment avait-il pu croire que cette folle serait capable de tuer une reine ? Il devait vraiment être lui-même taré pour avoir nourri de tels espoirs. Cette femelle n'était qu'une nuisance. Il soupira._

 _« Que voulez-vous au commandant ? »_

 _« Je vous l'ai dit, je souhaiterais le féliciter. » répondit-elle avec détachement._

 _De toute manière, ils seraient tous morts de faim dans moins d'un an. Que risquait-il à se soumettre à ses délires abscons, à part une mort prématurée ?_

Milena jeta un regard noir à l'artiste qui fixait avec détachement le grand hall vide devant leur cellule.

Comment pouvait-elle rester si calme alors qu'ils étaient enfermés dans l'exacte même cellule qui avait failli devenir leur tombeau trois ans plus tôt ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi s'était-elle portée volontaire pour cette folie ? Tout ce qu'elle allait y gagner, c'était une mort atroce de la main même d'un des frères de son fils. Tom allait devoir vivre avec l'abominable certitude qu'elle était morte de la main d'un des siens. Elle jeta un oeil à Kang qui fixait sombrement le mur en face de lui, les genoux relevés contre la poitrine, appuyé contre le mur du fond, tandis qu'Amanda faisait infatigablement les cents pas d'un bord à l'autre de leur cellule.

En cet instant précis, ils se posaient tous la même question. Pourquoi s'étaient-ils portés volontaires pour ça ?

Par vengeance ? Par désespoir ou, au contraire, par espoir ? Elle ne le savait pas.

Elle fut tirée de ses sombres ruminations par des bruits de pas.

Rosanna se redressa, fixant avec dignité et calme les nouveaux arrivants qu'elle ne voyait pas encore depuis son recoin de cellule, alors que Kang se relevait et qu'Amanda se figeait.

«Vous n'êtes pas le commandant. » nota simplement l'artiste.

« Le commandant ne se déplace pas à la demande du bétail. » répliqua une voix à double timbre, qu'elle découvrit appartenir à un _wraith_ à la carrure équilibrée et aux longs cheveux couleur de lune, retenus en arrière en une complexe coiffure.

« Mais son second oui ? » persifla l'artiste.

Un feulement hargneux lui répondit.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Après tout, Silla n'a jamais été très douée pour remarquer et exploiter convenablement les capacités de ses _wraiths._ » fit-elle remarquer sur le ton de quelqu'un qui commente la météo.

«Silence, esclave ! Tu n'as pas les capacités pour comprendre les grands desseins de Sa Majesté ! » cracha l'alien en frappant les barreaux.

Milena sursauta et Rosanna se tendit imperceptiblement.

« En effet, je ne comprendrais jamais sa manière de gouverner. Tout manque tellement de bon sens... Enfin peu importe. Je voulais féliciter le commandant pour sa promotion. J'ai rencontré Dô'mar peu avant son... décès. Il n'a pas très bien terminé sa carrière. J'espère qu'il saura mieux mener la sienne... Moins de vanité, plus d'intelligence... »

Le second la fixa en grondant.

Elle se retourna comme si elle avait fini leur entrevue et que c'était elle qui le congédiait.

Le _wraith_ gronda un peu plus fort et s'apprêtait à tourner les talons, lorsqu'elle prit une petite inspiration en levant le doigt comme si elle venait de penser à quelque chose.

« Ah, et j'aurais aussi un message pour Silla... Si elle a eu la bonne idée de ne pas faire jeter nos affaires, j'ai du bon papier et de la vraie peinture. Je serais ravie de faire à nouveau son portrait et de discuter un peu avec elle. Après tout, nous ne nous étions pas quittées en très bons termes. »

Le _wraith_ siffla et partit sans un mot de plus.

D'accord, elle était bonne comédienne, mais à quoi pouvait bien servir d'énerver les aliens ?

« Rosanna, tu as décidé de tous nous faire tuer ? C'est quoi ce déluge d'insultes ? » persifla la soldate une fois qu'ils furent à nouveau seuls.

« Je ne t'ai pas forcée à venir, Milena, et j'avais dit que ce serait extrêmement dangereux, alors ait au moins la décence de me faire confiance.» lâcha l'artiste, laissant transparaître durant un bref instant sa peur et la tension qui l'habitait avant que son masque de calme détaché ne reprenne le dessus.

Ils passèrent les douze heures suivantes à tourner en rond dans leur cellule, avec pour seules distractions les suppliques et les pleurs des détenus retenus dans les autres geôles.

Finalement, un petit contingent d'une bonne dizaine d'alphas, tous armés jusqu'aux dents, vint les chercher.

« Bonjour, messieurs. C'est à quel sujet ? » demanda Rosanna, en étouffant un bâillement admirablement feint.

« La reine désire assister à votre mise à mort.» répliqua l'officier en charge.

« Ah... ce n'est même pas elle qui s'en occupe... » nota l'artiste avec une pointe de déception dans la voix.

« Silence, femelle ! » cracha le _wraith_ alors que la porte s'ouvrait.

Ils sortirent calmement sous la menace de bien trop d'armes au goût de Milena, puis des menottes leur furent passées, et ils furent emmenés dans les couloirs, des gardes de tous les côtés.

« Hem... Je crois que vous vous trompez de côté... la salle du trône est par là... » s'exclama Rosanna en tendant ses mains entravées vers le couloir de droite alors qu'ils prenaient celui de gauche à une intersection.

Les guerriers levèrent leurs armes en réflexe à son geste, alors qu'elle rabaissait ses mains lentement avec un sourire de prédateur amusé, que Milena n'avait vu que sur les dangereux aliens.

L'officier se retourna et planta son pistolet dans les côtes de son amie.

« Tu ne crois tout de même pas que nous allons vous laisser approcher notre sublime souveraine dans votre état répugnant... » siffla-t-il.

« Aaah... la douche glacée... Il paraît que c'est bon pour la circulation. » répondit-elle sans se départir de son rictus.

Avec un grondement et un petit coup vicieux dans les reins, il la poussa en avant, et Milena suivit le mouvement sans broncher, guère désireuse de donner une opportunité aux _wraiths_ de lui faire du mal.

Ils furent emmenés dans une vaste salle de douche froide et humide similaire à celles qu'elle avait découvertes trois ans plus tôt, où ils furent détachés puis poussés contre le mur glacial.

« Déshabillez-vous et jetez vos vêtements ! »

Giacometti jeta un regard assassin au groupe d'alphas qui les observaient depuis la porte.

« Milena, obéis.» murmura Rosanna, qui avait déjà retiré son pantalon.

Elle reporta son ire sur l'artiste, car après tout c'était à cause d'elle qu'elle était à nouveau dans ce cauchemar.

La femme lui lança un regard encourageant en retour, qui n'eut que pour effet de l'énerver plus encore.

« Capitaine, s'il vous plaît, obéissez. On vous a déjà vue en sous-vêtements... » lui souffla Kang, tout en jetant ses habits râpés dans un coin.

Avec un grondement de dépit, elle retira à grands gestes furieux sa veste d'uniforme usée au-delà du récupérable, puis elle baissa son pantalon, retirant ses bottes et ses chaussettes dans la foulée, et avec un dernier regard mauvais aux _wraiths_ guère impressionnés, elle retira son t-shirt.

Amanda, visiblement mal à l'aise, se tenait un peu voûtée, les bras croisés sur son soutien-gorge rafistolé. Dampa, les bras aussi croisés sur la poitrine, jetait un regard noir aux aliens en face d'eux. Avec surprise, elle s'aperçut qu'elle aussi se tenait voûtée, cachant cette tache de naissance qu'elle détestait tant tout en tentant de transpercer les prédateurs impassibles du regard.

Rosanna quant à elle se tenait droite, une main négligemment posée sur la hanche comme si elle attendait son café au Starbucks du coin, et pas une douche glaciale dans un vaisseau-ruche ennemi.

« Alors ? » finit-elle d'ailleurs par demander, alors que les secondes se transformaient en minutes et que toujours rien ne se passait.

Il y eut un grondement, puis un énorme alpha s'avança avec une lance à eau, et le calvaire commença.

Quand il eut terminé, ils étaient tous au sol, trempés et grelottants, le souffle coupé par la force du jet, tandis que les _wraiths_ riaient ouvertement de leur malheur.

Un autre alpha leur jeta des vêtements de toile grisâtre et rêche.

Milena se jeta dessus sans attendre, espérant que le tissu isolerait un peu son corps transi des courants d'air vicieux de la ruche.

« Habille-toi, femelle ! »

L'ordre attira son attention sur Rosanna, qui n'avait pas bougé, fixant d'un air réprobateur le pantalon et la blouse qui lui étaient destinés.

« Je ne mettrai pas ces vêtements. »

« Obéis, humaine ! »

« Non. Ce sont des tenues d'esclave. Je ne les mettrai pas.» répondit-elle très calmement.

L'officier s'avança, la main levée, menaçant, mais l'artiste ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, le fixant d'un air mauvais.

« Vous savez qui je suis ? » demanda-t-elle ensuite.

« Oui, Rosanna Gady, je sais qui vous êtes.» cracha le _wraith_ , à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Elle devait lever le nez pour le regarder droit dans les yeux, pourtant Milena n'eut pas l'impression que c'était lui qui menait la discussion.

« Alors vous savez combien Silla me hait... Que pensez-vous qu'elle vous fera, si j'arrive déjà... détériorée ? » demanda-t-elle nonchalamment.

Comment pouvait-elle parler d'elle-même et de sa mort potentielle si calmement ?

Le _wraith_ la fixa encore quelques instants avec rage avant de reculer.

« Mettez ces vêtements, ou vous irez nue ! » cracha-t-il finalement.

« Très bien. Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? » répliqua-t-elle, écartant les bras en un geste éloquent.

Pourquoi refusait-elle d'enfiler les vêtements ? C'étaient peut-être des habits d'esclave, mais au moins étaient-ce des habits...

Ils furent à nouveau entravés, puis emmenés dans un dédale de couloirs, jusqu'à la chambre royale.

Au détour d'un corridor, ils tombèrent sur le scientifique que Rosanna avait appelé Pierre.

 _Son instinct lui hurlait de fuir très loin, mais il n'avait pas pu. Pire encore, en apprenant que Silla voulait assister en personne à leur exécution, il avait trouvé un prétexte pour traîner non loin de la salle du trône dans l'espoir de pouvoir parler à cette humaine une dernière fois. Dans l'espoir d'avoir un indice que tout n'était pas perdu pour eux. Qu'elle allait mourir, mais que d'autres viendraient et mettraient Silla à bas._

 _Visiblement cette dernière, ou plus probablement le commandant Ju'reyn, avait jugé bon de renforcer l'escorte des humains. Tzun'kan, l'officier en charge de la garde royale, le toisa d'un air mauvais, lui intimant d'une rude poussée mentale de s'écarter de leur chemin._

 _Il ne put qu'obéir. Les guerriers n'hésiteraient pas un instant à le piétiner, lui un vulgaire scientifique de seconde zone, s'il avait l'idiotie de se tenir sur leur chemin._

 _Ce fut l'humaine qui prit l'initiative._

 _« Pierre ! Vous êtes venu assister à mon « exécution » ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton atrocement joyeux en s'arrêtant._

 _Tzun'kan lui planta son pistolet dans les côtes, mais elle l'ignora royalement, faisant un pas dans sa direction._

 _Il remarqua alors qu'elle était presque nue, vêtue uniquement des sous-vêtements noirs qu'elle portait déjà lors de leur dernière rencontre._

 _« Pourquoi êtes-vous toujours dévêtue lorsque nous nous voyons ? » demanda-t-il bêtement._

 _« C'est une excellente question, mon cher ! » rit-elle en s'approchant davantage._

 _Elle leva lentement ses mains entravées tout en se retournant vers les guerriers._

 _Les gardes braquèrent leurs armes sur elle, mais étrangement aucun ne la retint et elle fut bientôt à un pas de lui._

 _« Tiens, vous avez quelque chose là, dans les cheveux. » nota-t-elle avec un geste du menton._

 _Instinctivement, il porta sa main à ses cheveux._

 _« Non, non, attendez, je vais vous l'enlever. »_

 _Venait-elle de lui faire un clin d'œil ?_

 _Elle se retourna vers ses gardiens, levant lentement ses mains._

 _« Vous permettez ? » grinça-t-elle sur le ton non pas d'une demande, mais d'une remarque._

 _Elle se lécha ensuite l'index, puis délicatement l'approcha de sa tête._

 _Il se tendit, alors qu'elle le fixait d'un air très calme._

 _Il la sentit fourrager un peu dans ses cheveux, puis quelque chose fut plaqué contre son crâne et il y eut une douleur foudroyante._

 _Il gronda, se jetant en arrière, tandis que les soldats braquaient leurs armes sur l'humaine et donc par extension sur lui._

 _« Oulà, oulà ! Relax les gars, je lui ai juste tiré les cheveux par mégarde. Il faut dire qu'avec ces menottes, ce n'est pas facile ! » s'exclama-t-elle, levant haut ses mains en signe de paix._

 _Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Juste là, derrière son oreille, une sorte d'implant, de la taille d'une petite pièce de monnaie._

 _Il fixa l'humaine, tentant de lui transmettre par le regard sa question muette._

 _Elle se retourna vers lui avec un sourire._

 _« Encore désolée, Pierre, je ne voulais pas vous faire de mal. » s'excusa-t-elle avec un sourire alors que l'officier, lassé de son cirque, la saisissait rudement par les épaules._

 _Elle revint dans le rang, mais se retourna deux pas plus tard, et tout en ayant l'air de remettre ses cheveux en place, tapota l'arrière de son oreille._

 _« Les temps s'annoncent durs pour vous. J'espère que vous saurez rester debout même dans les pires moments, Pierre! »_

 _Il acquiesça. Message reçu._

 _Deux pas encore, et elle se tourna à nouveau, sourde aux grondements furieux de Tzun'kan._

 _« Ah, au fait, Markus voulait savoir… Avez-vous finalement réparé le problème de fermeture de la baie d'amarrage secondaire ? » demanda-t-elle, sur le ton de la conversation._

 _« Je suis biologiste, pas technicien, Rosanna Gady. » gronda-t-il, alors qu'ils s'éloignaient._

 _Il regarda le petit groupe tourner au bout du couloir puis, son manteau claquant sur ses chevilles, il se mit en route pour la baie d'amarrage secondaire. Quoi qu'ait prévu cette folle, elle voulait qu'il s'y rende._

 _Elle était à n'en pas douter complètement détraquée, mais de toute évidence, elle avait un plan. L'implant qu'elle avait posé sur son crâne en était la preuve. Malheureusement pour lui, quel que soit ce mystérieux plan, il en faisait partie._

 _« Bonne nouvelle, une nouvelle cargaison humaine devrait arriver bientôt. » transmit-il à la poignée d'autres traîtres qu'il était parvenu à réunir. Ils acquiescèrent à son message codé et il les sentit confusément quitter leurs postes respectifs pour se rendre dans les endroits clés qu'ils avaient définis._

 _Neutraliser les hyperdrives et les armes, bloquer les portes pour empêcher les défenses internes de se coordonner, brouiller les communications pour que les renforts n'arrivent pas. Telles étaient les mesures qu'il avait mis en place afin d'aider ce coup d'État. Il avait imaginé un abordage en force, voir même un bombardement, mais certainement pas ça ! Enfin, il était trop tard pour reculer. Soit il vivait sa dernière journée, soit demain il servirait une nouvelle reine._

 _Il arriva enfin en vue de la porte du hangar à_ Darts _. Qu'avait-elle dit ? Les problèmes de fermeture des portes._

 _Il fallait qu'il trouve le moyen d'ouvrir la porte du hangar, mais comment ?_

 _Tout était coordonné depuis la salle de contrôle de la baie, trois ponts au dessus de lui, et il n'avait aucune raison valable ni accréditation pour entrer dans cette pièce._

 _La salle était en outre gardée en permanence par quatre guerriers bien entraînés et contrôlée par deux techniciens. En tout six_ wraiths _. Soit cinq de trop pour qu'il ait une chance au combat._

 _Avec un grondement furieux, il fit demi-tour, prenant le chemin de son laboratoire._


	55. Chapitre 54

_Si Markus n'avait pas été aussi à cran, peut-être aurait-il été en mesure d'apprécier la patience du commandant Zil'reyn. Sa compagne lui avait confié l'Utopia, son équipage, et la tête de cette partie des opérations, et le commandant avait pris les choses en main avec brio. Gérer une reine surexcitée, deux pilotes inexpérimentés et même pas adultes, une meute de guerriers prêts à en découdre, un ingénieur soupe-au-lait et deux traqueurs sur les nerfs, bien qu'à des degrés et pour des raisons différentes, et tout cela sans tuer ni même blesser personne, relevait de l'exploit. Mais depuis presque un jour, tout ce que Markus était capable de faire, c'était tourner en rond dans les coursives de la frégate qui lui semblait soudain bien étriquée, alors qu'ils suivaient la ruche de loin, restant toujours juste hors de portée télépathique._

 _Par le lien, rendu ténu par la distance, il ne sentait qu'une seule chose depuis son départ : une tension malsaine et épuisante. Mais alors qu'il repassait devant les portes grandes ouvertes du poste de commandement pour la dixième fois en une heure sous le regard noir du commandant, le lien se tordit, ondulant sous la pression démente d'un esprit qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien._

 _Par ce lien qui soudain n'était plus si fin, il sentait la conscience despotique de sa génitrice, esprit inébranlable qui avait bercé ses jours et ses nuits depuis sa naissance._

 _« Markus, activez l'implant ! » siffla Zil'reyn._

 _Il ignora l'ordre. Il savait que lui plus que tout autre devait se protéger des retombées télépathiques du combat qu'il percevait presque clairement, puisque de tous, il serait le seul à souffrir atrocement, quelle que soit l'issue du combat._

 _« Markus, l'implant ! »_

 _Une fois encore, il ignora l'ordre._

 _Trop absorbé par l'affrontement des volontés des deux seules femelles qui eussent jamais compté pour lui, il perçut mais ne vit pas le commandant, plus petit que lui d'une bonne tête, qui s'approchait de lui en deux enjambées avant de lui saisir durement les cheveux à la racine pour le forcer à se pencher à sa hauteur, et tout en le fixant droit dans les yeux, un grognement sourd d'avertissement roulant dans sa poitrine, d'appuyer sur l'implant qu'il portait sur la tempe depuis leur départ._

 _Soudain, ce fut le silence dans son esprit. Plus de combat, plus personne. Comme aux temps jadis._

 _« Je ne me répéterai pas, traqueur. Je suis aux commandes de ce bâtiment, alors ce n'est pas mon problème si Rosanna Gady te laisse faire ce que tu veux quand tu es sous ses ordres, mais quand c'est moi qui commande, j'attends d'être obéi et sur-le-champ ! » siffla le commandant._

 _« Je ne suis pas sous ses ordres, nous sommes égaux.» cracha-t-il en retour._

 _« Comme tu veux, déviant. Quand je commande, personne n'est mon égal à bord. Compris ? »_

 _« Et Delleb ? » persifla-t-il, étrangement ravi d'avoir une occasion de chercher la bagarre._

 _« La régente n'est qu'un_ wraith _parmi d'autres à bord de ce vaisseau, et ce même si elle me le fait payer après coup. Elle a exigé que je la traite comme un égal, mais à bord d'un vaisseau, il ne peut y avoir qu'un commandant, elle est donc au mieux mon second, mais dans tous les cas sous mes ordres. Et si une reine est sous mes ordres, imagine ce que tu vaux, traqueur ! »_

 _Il gronda, déçu de ne pouvoir griffer l'esprit du commandant avec le sien, coupé qu'il était de la toile de l'Esprit par l'implant._

 _A la place, il serra les poings, envisageant les chances d'être tué s'il attaquait le commandant._

 _L'impertinence dont il avait fait preuve aurait déjà pu lui valoir la mort sur une ruche normale, mais il était le compagnon de Rosanna Gady et cela lui donnait une certaine immunité, car peu étaient assez fous pour vouloir se mettre sa femelle à dos. Mais Zil'reyn n'était pas obligé de le tuer. Il pouvait le faire passer à tabac et jeter en cellule, ou simplement mettre aux arrêts, et il en serait réduit à attendre que d'autres viennent en aide à sa compagne, sur son ancienne ruche._

 _Plantant ses griffes dans ses paumes, il baissa la tête et se recula d'un pas, n'affichant que le minimum de soumission nécessaire pour éviter les sanctions._

 _Le commandant le fixa encore quelques instants en grondant, puis retourna derrière sa console, lançant des ordres d'approche à son équipage réduit._

Sa façade tenait bon, malgré la terreur qui lui liquéfiait les entrailles depuis le début de cette opération démente.

Elle avait remercié mentalement Delleb des centaines de fois pour l'avoir si durement et si cruellement entraînée. Feindre le détachement, l'amusement même, alors qu'elle ne désirait que se rouler en boule et pleurer, dépassait presque ses capacités. La moindre faille, la moindre fissure dans cette invisible armure d'illusion et elle était morte. Ils le seraient tous.

Elle grelottait, presque nue, ses cheveux dégouttant lentement dans son dos alors qu'ils avançaient dans les couloirs froids de la ruche. Ça aussi faisait partie du spectacle. Delleb avait prévu que Silla tenterait de les humilier en les forçant à se déshabiller, ou au moins à subir une douche glacée destinée à les briser.

Rosanna devait paraître la plus désarmée, la plus démunie possible. Ainsi sa victoire sur la despote n'en serait que plus brutalement éclatante. Elle se promenait donc en sous-vêtements, pieds nus et menottes aux poings dans un dédale obscur, gardée d'un petit escadron de ce que la ruche comptait de plus féroces et de plus musculeux en termes de guerriers. Et il fallait qu'elle se débrouille pour avoir l'air d'une souveraine en visite sur ses terres, escortée par sa garde d'honneur, et non pas d'une misérable prisonnière transie de froid et de peur.

Elle jeta un regard vague et en apparence désintéressé aux alentours. Quelques regards d'or les suivaient avec curiosité ou dédain, parfois de la colère, mais aucun n'était indifférent. Pour le moment, les choses ne se passaient pas trop mal, mais ce n'était que le début, et la partie la plus facile.

Elle inspira profondément alors qu'ils arrivaient devant l'immense porte de la salle du trône, luisante comme les élytres d'un scarabée dans l'obscurité humide.

Ils restèrent près d'une minute immobile dans le plus grand silence face à cette porte close, puis enfin dans un chuintement organique, elle s'ouvrit, et leur escorte se remit en marche.

Parfaitement coordonnés, les guerriers s'écartèrent devant eux, venant se placer en une ligne parfaite dans leur dos, alors que Silla, toujours aussi majestueuse dans son trône vivant, les dévisageait, une rage viscérale transparaissant sous sa fausse indifférence.

Rosanna prit le temps de l'observer sous le jour de tout le savoir qu'elle avait acquis en trois ans.

Silla était belle, d'une beauté vénéneuse. Ses traits étaient plus fins et plus raffinés que ceux de Delleb, ses cheveux si longs qu'ils devaient traîner derrière elle lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas attachés, relevés de manière à mettre la saillie de ses pommettes et la finesse de son cou en valeur. Sa robe et son corset rehaussaient parfaitement la courbe équilibrée de sa taille, ses doigts fins et agiles aux griffes impeccables enserrant furieusement les accoudoirs du trône. Son corps était sublime, comme ceux de tous ses enfants, aux yeux d'or si expressifs et aux silhouettes de nobles félins, mais son âme, qui transparaissait derrière ce visage si envoûtant, était aussi répugnante et pourrie qu'un fruit tombé depuis trop longtemps. Delleb était orgueilleuse, fière de son ascendance et de ses exploits, sûre de ses forces et consciente de son potentiel. Silla n'était que reflets et images, mensonges et illusions.

L'artiste ne put retenir un sourire, alors que l'image de la reine ancienne qui l'accompagnait lui apparaissait clairement, parcourant Estain avec la noblesse d'une impératrice, malgré ses griffes usées à force de travail, son uniforme simple aux ourlets blanchis de poussière et ses cheveux sobrement ramenés en arrières par un simple lien de cuir. Delleb était impressionnante, glorieuse et grandiose, assise sur un trône avec les plus beaux atours ou parcourant un village en compagnie d'humains, et elle ne doutait pas que même enchaînée, couverte de boue et rasée, elle ne perdrait rien de sa splendeur. Elle ne doutait pas non plus que Silla ne serait plus qu'un prédateur vert empli de rage et de haine, une fois ses peignes d'or et sa robe rouge sang retirés.

Soudain, elle eut moins peur. Delleb était une reine _wraith_ , Silla n'était qu'un fac-similé, qu'elle avait au demeurant déjà affronté et vaincu.

Elle releva la tête, fixant la reine avec calme, laissant transparaître dans son regard la pitié qu'elle ressentait pour cet être misérable. Car alors qu'elle réalisait que la reine n'était qu'une coquille vide, sa haine et sa colère s'était éteintes, comme soufflées par un vent de compassion et de dédain.

Elles s'affrontèrent du regard de longs instants, puis sur un ordre télépathique qu'elle ne perçut pas, les guerriers les forcèrent à s'agenouiller d'un coup de pied derrières les jambes.

Elle tomba durement, alors que dans son dos, Dampa perdait l'équilibre avec un grognement et s'écrasait mollement au sol, avant d'être relevé par un guerrier qui le souleva sans peine par le col.

Une minute, puis deux s'écoulèrent sans que personne ne bouge.

« Vous n'êtes pas morte. » nota finalement Silla.

« Et vous n'êtes pas aussi stupide qu'il y paraît. » répliqua-t-elle.

Un coup de crosse à la tempe la sonna à moitié et elle bascula à nouveau en avant, alors que du sang coulait sur sa joue, chaud et trop rouge.

La reine se leva de son trône, s'avançant lentement, alors qu'elle se redressait tant bien que mal.

Rosanna ne tenta pas de se mettre debout. Elle n'aurait fait que se ridiculiser en chancelant sous ses vertiges.

Elle se contenta de lever le nez pour regarder la reine droit dans les yeux.

Cette dernière lui saisit tout de même durement le menton, plantant ses griffes dans sa chair.

« Je m'assurerai que ce ne soit plus le cas, cette fois-ci, Rosanna Gady.» persifla-t-elle.

« Ah ? Qu'avez-vous prévu, je suis curieuse ? »

« Vous allez mourir... lentement et douloureusement. Mais d'abord, vous verrez vos répugnants amis supplier pour être achevés. »

« Silla, pitié ! Je ne vous ai déjà pas cédé alors que vous torturiez Markus, alors pourquoi céderais-je pour eux ? Ils ne sont que des connaissances. Des guerriers que j'utilise ! » ricana-t-elle, crachant sans peine les mots atroces qui lui écorchaient le cœur.

« Vraiment ? » siffla la reine, alors qu'un de ses _wraiths_ soulevait Amanda par la gorge, la maintenant en l'air alors que la soldate se débattait en suffoquant, le teint de plus en plus bleu.

Rosanna se força à ne pas frémir, à ne pas fermer les yeux, à ne pas hurler.

Elle observa son amie se débattre quelques atroces instants, puis tourna à nouveau la tête vers la reine, l'air indifférent.

« Vous êtes toujours aussi pitoyable, Silla. Je parie que vous ne savez même pas vous moucher toute seule. Je parie que vous n'êtes pas capable de vous salir les mains pour quoi que ce soit. » gronda-t-elle tout en se redressant lentement.

La reine feula de rage, les mains agitées de tics nerveux.

Elle mordait à son hameçon. A elle maintenant de la ferrer, ni trop fort, au risque de se faire arracher la tête par la souveraine, ni trop doucement et de la voir lui échapper.

« Il paraît que la mort par asphyxie est plutôt douce. Les perceptions qui s'estompent, tout ça... C'est bien si Amanda meurt ainsi, au moins elle n'aura pas souffert longtemps entre vos griffes... » ajouta-t-elle sur le ton de la conversation.

La reine gronda un instant ou deux, puis fit signe au guerrier qui lâcha sa proie inconsciente. Rosanna entendit avec une précision glaçante Amanda qui tombait au sol comme un tas de chiffons, ainsi que le cri de désespoir de Milena et le grognement rageur de Dampa.

Elle aurait tellement préféré être seule, ne risquer la vie de personne, mais elle ne serait jamais arrivée dans le complexe, elle ne serait jamais parvenue jusqu'ici sans leur aide, et elle avait encore besoin d'eux.

« Satisfaite, stupide humaine ? Votre... amie survivra assez longtemps pour voir sa peau détachée de sa chair et sa langue arrachée de sa bouche répugnante. »

« Je ne crois pas, non. »

Silla la fixa un instant ou deux avec surprise, puis éclata de rire.

« Rosanna Gady, insensée débile congénitale. Vous êtes nue, attachée et à la merci de mes _wraiths_ , comment comptez-vous m'empêcher de dépecer vos congénères sous vos yeux ? »

« Je dirai que la réponse est dans mon dos, Silla. Cela dit, je me demande comme une créature aussi détestable et veule que vous a pu engendrer des êtres aussi attachants et braves que Markus, Tom et Filymn. »

Des grondements furieux s'élevèrent en protestation à ses insultes, mais la reine ne sembla même pas les remarquer, alors qu'elle fixait bêtement le mâle tout en muscle qui se tenait à deux pas derrière l'artiste.

« Non, sinistre insecte, je ne parlais pas de votre tas de muscle, mais de mon dos ! Littéralement de mon dos ! » siffla la jeune femme, tentant de doser justement ses insultes et quelque peu consternée par la bêtise de l'alien.

La reine sembla enfin comprendre et en deux pas, la contourna.

Rosanna résista à l'envie de se retourner pour la garder dans son champ de vision et se concentra sur la suite de leur plan. Delleb avait remarquablement anticipé les réactions de sa congénère et, pour le moment, ils suivaient peu ou prou ce qu'elle avait prévu.

Le plus délicat arrivait maintenant.

Elle tressaillit alors qu'une griffe coupante comme un rasoir effleurait les contours du tatouage qui ornait son dos.

« Comment ?! » s'étrangla la reine, incrédule.

« A votre avis ? »

« C'est impossible... c'est cette reine débauchée qui a fait ça... Une grotesque mystification ! Marquer une humaine et espérer que je mordrais à l'hameçon ! Quelle vieille imbécile ! » éclata de rire la reine, presque hystérique.

Rosanna la fixa, un sourire indulgent aux lèvres, jusqu'à ce que la reine se calme et la regarde de son air le plus mauvais.

« Venez, j'ai des choses à vous dire... rien qu'à vous... » murmura-t-elle alors.

Silla la fixa sans comprendre.

« Approchez. Je ne vais pas le dire devant vos mâles. »

« Je ne vois pas ce que vous pourriez savoir qu'ils ne puissent entendre, bétail. » persifla la reine.

« Soit. Donc, sur Iri... »

Sa phrase fut étouffée par une main griffue qui la bâillonna sans ménagement.

Elle suffoqua un peu, n'arrivant pas à respirer, mais ne put éteindre le feu jubilatoire dans lequel se baignait le monstre au fond de son âme. Depuis leur arrivée dans la pièce, Silla ne faisait que se ridiculiser face à sa cour et à sa garde personnelle, se laissant insulter par une humaine, puis paniquant face aux paroles de cette même humaine et à quelques lignes noires gravées dans son dos.

Ce qui lui restait de crédibilité volait en éclat.

Rosanna crachota quelques paroles étouffées, secouant la tête d'un air évocateur pour que la reine la lâche.

Cette fois, Silla se pencha pour lui permettre de lui murmurer à l'oreille.

« Sur Iridia, j'ai rencontré la Reine-sans-nom, et je L'ai sentie. Votre Déesse m'a montré des choses, et avant même que je ne sache pour Elle, Elle m'a marquée par le truchement d'un de ses fils. Je ne sais pas ce qu'Elle attend de moi, mais je serais vous, je m'inquiéterai sérieusement pour mes fesses .» lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille, un sourire cruel étirant ses lèvres.

Avec un feulement étranglé, la reine se recula précipitamment, battant en retraite vers son trône.

« Tuez-les ! » cracha-t-elle, avec ce qu'elle aurait juré être une pointe de peur dans la voix.

« NON ! » contra la jeune femme de son ton le plus autoritaire.

Elle mit à profit la brève seconde d'hésitation qui suivit.

« Silla, tu es lâche, faible et sans honneur. Une pauvre larve qui tremble de peur et se cache derrière les beaux pectoraux huilés de ses guerriers. Es-tu si couarde que tu n'oses pas défier une humaine désarmée et menottée ?! » la défia-t-elle en _wraith_.

Le silence s'étendit sur la salle du trône. Un tel défi n'aurait valu que la mort à un autre humain, mais après le travail de sape de son autorité qu'elle venait d'entreprendre, même la reine vaniteuse ne pouvait que se rendre compte que le challenge était inévitable.

« Je n'ai qu'à t'arracher le cœur, stupide femelle.» répliqua cette dernière en s'avançant à nouveau vers elle, sa fureur balayant toute clairvoyance et toute logique.

« Certes. Et vous n'aurez rien fait de plus que ce que peut faire une larve de deux décennies. Bravo pour la démonstration de force et d'autorité ! » se moqua-t-elle.

La reine se figea, un grondement mauvais roulant dans sa poitrine.

« Affronte-moi dans l'Esprit, prouve-leur au moins que tu es encore capable de quelque chose télépathiquement, Silla ! »

Voilà, c'était dit. Les dés étaient jetés.

« Soit. Je briserai ton esprit et jetterai ton corps sans âme en pâture à mes enfants, Rosanna Gady. »

L'artiste lui tendit ses mains entravées. Qu'elle le veuille ou non, il faudrait que la reine l'emmène de son plein gré dans cette arène de pur esprit.

Silla prit ses mains dans les siennes, les serrant si fort qu'elle sentit son pouce gauche se déboîter.

Retenant un cri, elle prépara ses barrières mentales.

Son âme fut arrachée à son corps avec un crissement suraigu.

Elle chutait, à moins qu'elle ne filât telle une comète vers un firmament obscur.

Sa course ralentit enfin et elle put se repérer. Elle flottait quelque part sous la gigantesque ombre de Silla, lovée au cœur de l'Esprit de sa ruche comme une araignée sur sa toile.

Chaque nœud de cette toile était une conscience individuelle, qui sur un appel de la reine se focalisa sur elle, minuscule flocon de neige brillant dans cet infini énigmatique.

Elle sentit les centaines d'esprits sombres qui l'observaient avec colère, dédain et répugnance. Ils ne comptaient pas, pas encore. Elle se concentra sur la tornade qu'était Silla et qui secoua tout l'Esprit de son rire.

« Alors, satisfaite, humaine ? »

« Non, vous n'avez toujours pas bougé votre petit cul osseux pour faire quoi que ce soit de concret. En ce qui me concerne, vous êtes toujours aussi impotente ! » pensa-t-elle haut et fort en réponse.

Une vague de haine la balaya, ébranlant ses maigres défenses et soufflant un vent toxique dans son esprit.

Avec horreur, Rosanna contempla la monstruosité venimeuse qu'était Silla se dresser lentement, inexorablement, tsunami d'obscurité et de mort s'apprêtant à s'abattre sur elle.

Elle n'avait plus le luxe d'hésiter, de douter ou d'avoir peur. De tous les sauts de l'ange, de toutes les décisions folles qu'elle avait jamais pris, celle-ci était la plus insensée.

A l'instant exact où l'âme noire de la reine allait s'abattre sur elle pour la broyer sous ses propres défenses mentales, elle laissa son esprit se déployer totalement, pulvérisant de l'intérieur ses faibles barrières bancales. Toutes ses barrières. Celles qui la protégeaient du monde extérieur, celles qui enchaînaient le monstre loin au fond de son âme et celle, plus ancienne et profonde encore, qui contenait cette chose antique qui sous-tendait son être.

Une seconde, elle n'était qu'un minuscule point de lumière blanche, et l'instant d'après, elle était une gigantesque nébuleuse foisonnante et éblouissante d'émotions et de mémoire. Sa vie, ses joies et ses peines, mais aussi celles de ses ancêtres, qui avaient vécu et combattu les mêmes ennemis dix mille ans plus tôt.

Elle n'était plus qu'éclats vifs et tranchants de vie mus par un formidable instinct de survie et une extraordinaire intelligence, perverse et douce. La masse infinie de Silla s'abattit sur elle, tombant au plus profond de son âme, incapable d'interrompre cette chute qu'elle n'avait pas prévu.

Aussi vite qu'elle avait ouvert son esprit, elle le referma, concentrant la moindre parcelle de son âme sur le cœur chatoyant de son esprit. Abomination boursouflée, Silla se débattit, griffant son esprit, le ravageant sans pitié, en vain. Pas une seconde, la reine millénaire ne parvint à ralentir l'implosion de son âme. Aucun croc de peur ou de haine ne parvint à la faire flancher. Comment auraient-ils pu ? Elle savait viscéralement, du plus profond de son âme, que chaque souvenir, chaque sentiment détruit par la reine, l'était pour que mille nouveaux souvenirs merveilleux, mille sentiments fabuleux naissent. Que chaque plaie suppurante que Silla ouvrait dans son âme serait soignée et guérie par l'amour de Markus, son propre fils qu'elle avait renié.

Que chaque pic de souffrance qu'elle plantait dans son cœur, n'était rien comparé à ceux qu'elle avait elle-même fiché là au cours de ses trois décennies d'existence.

Qu'aucune morsure n'était pire que celle du monstre vicieux lové en elle.

Finalement, elle ne fut plus que l'éclat d'or d'un lien indestructible et la trace évanescente de deux âmes perdues au milieu de la conflagration qu'était devenu l'Esprit, qui s'effondrait lentement, maintenant que son centre et son pivot avait disparus, broyé par son humanité inhumaine.

Elle avait vaincu une reine, mais à quel prix ?


	56. Chapitre 55

_Les choses avaient failli mal tourner. La bombe acide qu'il avait improvisé avait efficacement neutralisé quatre des_ wraiths _de faction dans la salle de contrôle de la baie d'amarrage, mais deux guerriers, plus résistants que leurs pairs et fraîchement nourris, n'avaient été qu'à peine ralentis par le gaz corrosif qu'il avait libéré dans la petite pièce. Ils s'étaient lancés à sa poursuite, et un tir de pistolet assommant n'avait pas tardé à le paralyser à moitié, le faisant tomber dans un dérapage spectaculaire._

 _Les guerriers allaient le tuer sans autre forme de procès lorsqu'ils sentirent tout les trois l'appel impérieux de leur reine, qui les figea en pleine action. Un appel à la curée. Silla avait emmené une proie dans l'Esprit, un petit point d'humanité, presque invisible derrière sa splendeur. Il sentit l'esprit de sa reine se dresser, titanesque et indestructible, et une intuition le poussa à appuyer sur le petit bouton qui ornait le centre de l'implant dissimulé sous ses cheveux. Il perçut un sifflement à la limite du supportable, comme une conduite sous pression, puis ce fut le silence. Total, absolu. Il était coupé de l'Esprit. Isolé dans sa propre psyché._

 _Il frémit d'horreur, puis sursauta lorsqu'un des deux guerriers se redressa en hurlant, tenant sa tête à deux mains. L'autre tenta vainement de l'attraper malgré le sang qui lui coulait à présent des yeux et du nez alors que lui même se redressait et repartait en sens inverse sur ses jambes incertaines._

 _Sans un regard en arrière, il se précipita vers la salle de contrôle, et ignorant les restes d'acide qui brûlaient son manteau et le moindre centimètre de peau exposée, abaissa la commande manuelle de la porte du hangar, avant de battre en retraite._

 _Ce ne fut qu'à mi-chemin de sa minuscule cabine qu'il s'arrêta, réalisant enfin ce qui s'était passé. Hita'lymn, un de ses frères de couvée, jaillit d'un laboratoire, chancelant et perdu. Il entendit les_ _gémissements pitoyables de son frère, mais pas ses pensées désespérées._

 _Il n'en avait pas besoin._

 _Silla était incompétente, faible et présomptueuse, mais elle était sa reine et sa génitrice. Il sentit son estomac vide depuis des millénaires se contracter douloureusement, tentant d'évacuer une bile qu'il ne produisait plus._

 _Il avait planifié l'assassinat de sa reine. Il avait contribué à la mort de sa sublime, merveilleuse et parfaite souveraine. Sa vue se brouilla, alors qu'un liquide salé roulait sur ses joues, s'infiltrant entre ses lèvres, piquant sa langue._

 _Il repartit en courant, plié en deux par une douleur atroce qui n'avait rien de physique._

 _Il écrasa presque le commutateur de la porte de sa chambre, puis mû par un instinct aberrant de rage et désespoir, se fracassa le front contre le pilier osseux qui servait de chambranle à la porte._

 _Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il entendit le craquement sinistre de son os frontal._

 _Se laissant tomber au sol comme une pierre, manquant de se briser l'arrière de la tête cette fois, il contempla le plafond organique, l'âme vide et triste._

Tout s'était déroulé trop vite. Rosanna leur avait fait promettre que quoi qu'elle dise, quoi que fasse la reine, ils la laisseraient parler. Amanda avait failli mourir étranglée, puis alors qu'elle tentait encore de deviner si sa subordonnée allait s'en sortir, l'artiste avait défié la reine, et elles s'étaient figées, deux statues s'observant par-delà la réalité et, l'instant d'après, son amie s'effondrait, prise de spasmes violents, les yeux révulsés et rouges de son propre sang qui semblait s'écouler à flots de chaque orifice de sa tête.

Durant un instant, la reine avait fixé son amie avec un sourire victorieux empli de dédain, puis elle était tombée, lentement, comme tombent les cathédrales anciennes, avec une grâce majestueuse et désuète.

Le hurlement à glacer le sang qu'avait poussé un des gardes, puis un autre, jusqu'à ce que tous les prédateurs soient en train d'implorer comme si on leur arrachait le cœur, la sortit de sa stupeur.

Elle se redressa d'un bond.

«Dampa, Amanda. » ordonna-t-elle, se précipitant vers son amie qui tremblait encore sporadiquement.

« Elle est en vie .» lui signala-t-il, alors qu'elle prenait le pouls, frénétique et irrégulier de l'artiste.

« Trouvez les clefs. »

« A vos ordres, Capitaine. »

Quoi qu'ait Rosanna, elle ne pouvait rien faire, à part la mettre en position latérale de sécurité et veiller sur elle jusqu'à ce que les renforts arrivent, ce qui, elle espérait sincèrement, ne tarderait pas, puisque déjà certains gardes se relevaient en chancelant.

Dampa faisant toujours les poches de l'officier, elle s'approcha rapidement du soldat le plus solide qui se redressait déjà, et lui décrocha un formidable coup de pied en pleine mâchoire, le sonnant net.

« Kang, les clefs ! »

« Je les ai, Capitaine ! »

Dix secondes plus tard, elle était libre, et assommait un autre garde qui tentait de se relever.

Un troisième eut plus de chance et parvint à bondir dans ses jambes, la renversant.

Elle se débattit comme une folle, submergée par les souvenirs terrifiants d'un combat bien trop récent qui avait failli lui coûter la vie.

Un bruit caractéristique et le garde cessa de lutter, assommé. L'instant d'après, Dampa repoussait l'alien et l'aidait à se relever, tout en lui tendant un pistolet wraith.

Ils eurent juste le temps de saisir chacun une de leurs amies inconscientes et de les tirer vaguement à couvert du trône, avant qu'un échange de tirs ne commence avec les quelques prédateurs à peu près en état de combattre.

« Capitaine, j'en ai six de mon côté. » souffla Kang, alors qu'ils se mettaient à couvert derrière le dossier pour laisser passer une salve.

« Huit du mien. » répondit-elle.

« On fait quoi ? »

« On se bat jusqu'à ce que les renforts arrivent ou jusqu'à la mort, soldat Kang. »

« Je préfère la première solution, capitaine Giacometti.» répliqua-t-il avec un sourire tordu.

« Moi aussi, soldat. » gronda-t-elle tout en rendant tir pour tir à leurs ennemis.

* * *

Il lui sembla combattre durant des heures, des jours même, alors que le nombre de leurs assaillants ne semblait guère diminuer, puis soudain, il réalisa que Milena gisait au sol, assommée depuis il ne savait combien de temps.

Il jeta un œil dans la salle du trône. Seuls quatre _wraiths_ gisaient assommés aux côtés du cadavre de leur reine, les autres s'étant retranché derrière des piliers.

Dampa appuya sa tête contre le dossier du trône, prenant quelques vitales secondes pour s'ancrer dans sa réalité, se concentrant sur le sol vivant du vaisseau et le trône d'os frais. Il inspira profondément, s'imprégnant de l'odeur si particulière de la ruche, vivante, chaude et pourtant souillée d'un relent de mort humide et glauque.

Lorsqu'il se sentit plus enraciné que jamais dans son corps, il laissa son esprit s'élever sur le long chemin de l'éveil qu'il avait appris à parcourir , si longtemps auparavant.

« Bouddha, donne-moi la force de lutter pour les innocents et les justes .» murmura-t-il, jetant un nouveau regard, plus calme, plus serein sur le monde organique qui l'entourait.

« Om ami Dewa Hrih, Om ami Dewa Hrih, Om ami Dewa Hrih,... » (1)

Le mantra vibrait en lui, apaisant, rassurant, familier, alors que presque en transe, il tirait sur ses ennemis, qui sortaient en bondissant de leur couvert pour se ruer vers lui. Les prédateurs étaient mortellement rapides, et pourtant, il les vit approcher lentement, distinctement, notant la perle d'aligate sculptée que portait l'un ou le manteau aux découpes complexes d'un autre, en passant par le tatouage magnifique d'un troisième.

-La compassion soit sur ces êtres emplis de colère et de haine-, pensa-t-il.

 _Il lui fallut toute sa volonté pour rester tranquille alors qu'ils attendaient, à quelques kilomètres seulement de la ruche, que ce maudit sas s'ouvre. Le commandant était sur le point d'ordonner une salve des canons perce-blindage, lorsque Salilymn signala l'ouverture de la gigantesque porte sur le flanc de la ruche._

 _Instantanément l'_ Utopia _bondit en avant, glissant docilement sous l'impulsion de Jiu._

 _Sans attendre l'ordre du commandant, il partit en courant en direction de leur modeste hangar à vaisseaux, sautant dans un_ Dart _sans attendre, laissant à d'autres le soin de ramasser les fantassins qui attendaient d'être dématérialisés._

 _Il trouva sans peine un logement vide pour son vaisseau, mais alors que la canopée se rétractait, et que le_ Dart _se rabattait contre le pont, solidement maintenu par une grosse pince qui le reliait à la ruche, il hésita un bref instant._

 _Ça avait été sa maison, son chez-lui. Il gronda, secouant la tête._

 _Non, ça n'avait jamais été son foyer. Il n'y avait jamais été bienvenu ou heureux. Son premier foyer avait été Atlantis, et pas cette ruche. Il découvrit ses dents en un sourire prédateur. Il serait toujours chez lui, tant qu'il serait près de sa compagne et de ses frères, car sa maison était là où était son cœur, et nulle part ailleurs._

 _Sans plus aucune hésitation, il sauta au bas de son siège, atterrissant souplement sur le quai alors que les autres_ Darts _déposaient leur cargaison vivante en vagues successives._

 _Quatre gardes hagards tentèrent bien vainement de leur résister, assommant un ou deux drones avant d'être neutralisés, puis alors que Zil'reyn, qui n'avait pas résisté à l'envie de commander ses troupes sur le terrain, donnait l'ordre d'assaut, il vint se positionner en tête, au côté de Filymn, qui semblait aussi nerveux que lui._

 _Instinctivement, il tenta de sonder son esprit, mais se heurta aux barrières artificielles de l'implant qu'ils portaient tous les deux, tout comme Tom, resté sur l'_ Utopia _._

 _Il se contenta donc de lui adresser un sourire féroce, auquel le petit traqueur répondit d'un hochement de tête grave avant de s'élancer, la moitié des guerriers derrière lui, droit vers les hyper-drives du vaisseau dans le but de les neutraliser, alors que lui fonçait en direction de la salle du trône avec le reste des troupes._

 _Au teint gris des guerriers qui le suivait, il devina que Silla était morte avant même de voir le premier de ses anciens frères._

 _Un pilote, qui gisait contre un mur dans le couloir, totalement inconscient de leur présence, seulement occupé à s'arracher consciencieusement la peau des avant-bras en marmottant des propos incohérents._

 _Zil'reyn le regarda avec dégoût, avant de l'assommer d'un tir._

 _Ils ne croisèrent que peu de résistance, la plupart des membres d'équipage oscillant entre un état de pure folie et une inconscience bien heureuse. Quelques-uns, plus fragiles, s'étaient suicidé, plus ou moins proprement, et d'autres, plus forts ou plus insensibles, tentèrent de les combattre, malgré le choc mental qui les avaient laissés tremblants et affaiblis._

 _Ces couloirs n'étaient pas aussi longs autrefois ! La distance jusqu'à la salle royale n'était pas si infinie autrefois !_

 _Enfin, ils arrivèrent en vue des vastes battants de la salle du trône, bien entendu verrouillés._

 _Léonard, que Zil'reyn avait délogé par la peau du cou de sa console, se précipita dessus, une tablette à la main, afin de les hacker._

 _En attendant, incapable de rester tranquille, Markus ramassa un des gardes royaux par le col, le remettant sans douceur sur ses pieds._

 _Le regard de son congénère papillonna, tentant de se focaliser sur ses traits, en vain._

 _« Elle est morte... » murmura ce dernier d'une voix éteinte._

 _Il lui répondit d'un coup de poing en plein visage, laissant enfin la rage qui s'accumulait en lui depuis trop longtemps sortir._

 _« Tue-moi, ma sublime reine est morte, plus rien n'a d'importance... » continua l'autre, toujours aussi bas, mais avec une pointe de défi dans la voix._

 _A nouveau, il le frappa de toute ses forces._

 _« Tu ne me reconnais pas, Ipan'Kan ?! » cracha-t-il, hors de lui._

 _Le garde tenta à nouveau de forcer ses yeux à se coordonner et il sembla enfin y parvenir._

 _« Venn'kan ?! » murmura-t-il finalement._

 _« Bravo, abruti. » répliqua-t-il, ponctuant sa phrase d'un nouveau coup de poing._

 _L'arcade du garde explosa sous son poing, inondant son visage de sang chaud, mais le guerrier ne tenta toujours pas de répliquer._

 _« Tu es mort... Je t'ai vu... l'équipage de commandant Ko'reyn. Ils t'ont tué et ont clamé la prime... Tout un croiseur, tout neuf, avec un équipage complet... avec Felomlym et Kagal'kan et Jhi'kan...» susurra Ipan'Kan, presque comme une douce poésie._

 _« Alors il faut croire que je suis revenu d'entre les morts pour toi et les autres bâtards dans ton genre, qui m'avez appelé « frère » alors qu'on m'arrachait la peau et les os, encore et encore... » croassa-t-il, sa main glissant vers sa dague sans qu'il s'en rende compte._

 _Soudain, le contact froid d'un canon de pistolet au creux de sa hanche le figea._

 _« Pas de mort inutile, traqueur. Ce sont les ordres de ta compagne. » siffla le commandant, glacial._

 _Lentement, il laissa sa main retomber._

 _« Maintenant lâche-le. »_

 _A contre-cœur, il laissa le garde retomber en tas au sol. Le_ wraith _leva des yeux fous vers lui._

 _« Emmène-moi, démon. Ma reine, ma raison de vivre est morte... Toutes les souffrances que tu pourras m'infliger ne sont rien en comparaison... » ricana-t-il._

 _Un grondement victorieux suivit d'un chuintement organique lui apprit que l'ingénieur avait forcé les portes, il se détourna donc du guerrier, non sans lui avoir décoché un dernier coup de pied rageur._

 _Heureusement pour lui et ses nerfs, toute la cour de sa mère se trouvait derrière les portes royales, et se battait contre un Kang survolté qui les tenait en respect depuis son poste derrière le trône._

 _Avec un hurlement de rage vengeresse, il se jeta en avant, tornade noire de crocs et de griffes._

 _En moins d'une minute, la moitié était morte de sa main et l'autre moitié avait été neutralisée par son escorte._

 _Ce ne fut que lorsque son dernier ennemi fut hors de combat que le voile rouge qui avait obscurci sa vision disparut. Soudain, il n'y eut plus qu'une chose qui comptait. Faire taire le silence_ _assourdissant dans sa tête et retrouver la présence vitale de sa compagne de l'autre côté du lien._

 _Plantant ses griffes sous l'implant, il l'arracha, retirant sans aucune précaution la tige de métal organique de presque cinq centimètres qui traversait son crâne._

 _Sa vue se troubla, alors qu'il chancelait, et regardait sans comprendre les petits bouts de chair gris-rosâtre accrochés aux radicelles de l'implant._

 _Puis, alors que le chaos et les hurlements télépathiques de son ancienne ruche l'assaillaient, il tomba en avant, incapable de se rattraper._

 _Il sentit la vague d'énergie l'emplir en même temps que la réprobation de l'ingénieur._

 _« Sombre abruti, cet implant n'est pas conçu pour être arraché, mais désactivé ! Et si je me suis fatigué à le créer, c'est bien pour protéger votre esprit et ceux de mes autres frères originaires de Silla ! » pesta ce dernier, étouffant un peu la souffrance qui imbibait la toile de l'Esprit derrière ses remontrances._

 _« Rosanna, je ne sentais plus Rosanna... » murmura-t-il, tentant de se redresser, Léonard le clouant au sol de sa main toujours posée sur sa poitrine,_ Schiithar _ouvert pour un don de vie._

 _« Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? » insista-t-il, alors que sa plaie à la tête commençait à cicatriser._

 _L'ingénieur serra les lèvres._

 _« Elle est en vie... ce qui tient du miracle... »_

 _« Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? » répéta-t-il, le repoussant cette fois._

 _« Elle est en vie... inconsciente et avec des fonctions vitales très basses, mais en vie... contrairement à Silla... »_

 _Pourquoi faillait-il qu'il se soit ainsi arraché l'implant ? Il avait endommagé son cerveau, et n'avait plus aucun équilibre. Moitié à quatre pattes, moitié rampant, il se traîna jusqu'au pied de l'estrade, où reposait le corps presque nu, grisâtre et immobile de sa compagne._

 _Ignorant tout le reste, il se concentra sur elle, sondant son esprit._

 _« Allez, ma douce humaine... Réponds-moi. Je t'en prie... Réagis, Rosanna ! »_

 _Il ne rencontra aucune résistance, aucune réaction._

 _Son esprit était obscur, grisâtre et ravagé. Ouvert aux quatre vents et inhabité. Elle n'était pas morte, son âme était toujours là, mais dans quel état ?_

 _Il lui avait déjà fallu toute sa volonté pour réparer les dégâts qu'il avait causé tout seul à son esprit, mais ça ? Ce massacre ? Il en était incapable._

 _Une main fraîche et douce, à la poigne d'acier, lui saisit le menton, le forçant à relever la tête._

 _Accroupie devant lui, de l'autre côté du corps de sa compagne, il reconnut la carrure élégante et fière de Delleb._

 _« Elle n'a pas encore rempli tout son usage. Ramenez-la. » exigea-t-elle d'un ton calme mais inflexible._

 _« Je ne peux pas défaire ce qu'une reine a fait.» murmura-t-il, sincère et vide._

 _Il sentit l'agacement de la reine passer sur lui par vagues, mais il était au-delà de ça._

 _« Écoutez-moi bien Markus. Personne ne vous demande de défaire ce que Silla a fait, même moi je ne le pourrais pas. Cette humaine n'est pas comme les autres, elle est incroyablement résiliente. Elle se reconstruira seule avec le temps. Tout ce dont elle a besoin, c'est d'une impulsion. Elle est ma torche, et vous êtes le briquet, alors maintenant, faites ce pour quoi vous avez été conçu ! »_

 _Il acquiesça lentement. Il ne pouvait recréer tout son esprit, mais lui donner l'impulsion initiale, il en était capable._

 _La main implacable le relâcha doucement et il se laissa couler au fond de son esprit, au fond de leur esprit._

* * *

 _(_ 1) Il s'agit de l'Amitabha Mantra: ce mantra tibétain a pour but de protéger des ennemis et des dangers et de dépasser tous les obstacles. A noter qu'il n'est pas à but guerrier, mais bien d'un dépassement des obstacles par l'amour et la compassion. Traditionnellement un mantra est récité 108 fois, afin de permettre une mise en "vibration" de l'esprit, qui est alors comme en demi-transe.

Kang n'est pas à proprement parler pratiquant, mais comme dit l'adage, il n'y a pas d'athée sous une pluie de bombes. Il prie lorsque cela lui fait du bien et l'aide à se dépasser, et il a tout à fait intégré ses croyances à ce qu'il sait. Ainsi pour lui, le Bouddha et les autres sages ayant réussi à atteindre le Nirvana sont des hommes ayant fait l'Ascension, alors que les Bodhisattva sont ceux qui, après l'Ascension, ont bravé le tabou pour revenir aider les vivants. Enfin dans le bouddhisme, il n'y a pas un, mais des bouddhas. Parmi ces nombreux bouddhas, qui sont des hommes (ou des femmes) ayant atteint l'illumination, le nom propre Bouddha désigne juste le principal : Gautama Bouddha.

* * *

 **Merci infiniment de m'avoir suivie jusque ici. Rosanna, Delleb et tous les autres vous attendent dans le prochain arc hybride de cette saga : Au-delà des étoiles (5), Par-delà le destin (3). Comme l'arc 2 d'Au-delà des étoiles, il s'agira d'un segment un peu plus court que la plupart. Néanmoins, il me paraît plus sage de le faire ainsi que de pousser cet arc jusqu'à près de 90 chapitres.**

 **A très bientôt donc, et dites-moi de ce que vous pensez de cette saga dans son ensemble pour l'instant.**


End file.
